MASKED RIDER FANG THE FIRST: THE DEMON PRINCE
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: My newest fic inspired from Kamen Rider Kiva. When Fangires plague the night only a champion of the darkness can stop them. Release the chains of destiny! WAKE UP!
1. 1st Night: Wake Up!

Inspired by the new Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Kiva!

* * *

Vampires…creatures of the night. They prey on humans for their blood in order to sustain themselves. What many people know of vampires come from movies and books. These sources are often riddled with inaccuracy, leaving vampires an even bigger mystery than before. Due to reasons unknown or unclear, vampires are merely considered a myth, monsters to be used for entertainment. They are not real as far as the average person is concerned and are merely make-believe.

Oh, how ignorant some humans are.

Vampires are very real and they belong to different tribes.

This story tells of a newly discovered form of vampire as well as the dark champion destined to defeat them. A young man who will wake up and release the chains to his destiny.

* * *

**FANG**

* * *

Casper High School…

"Hey, Devlin, wait up!" called a young 14 year old girl, dressed in a black short-sleeved hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she had blue eyes. She was running towards a boy dressed in a black shirt under a white vest with black slacks, black leather shoes and a newsboy cap. Slung over his shoulder was his back pack and holding in one hand was a violin case. He stopped and turned to smile at the girl. His skin was unusually pale. His hair was short and black but his bangs covered over the right half of his face. He wore a pair of round sunglasses. He appeared to be of Asian descent.

"Good morning, Danielle," he greeted with a British accent. She stopped next to him and huffed. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled brightly. They then held hands as they entered the school building.

The two teens appeared to be normal. Danielle Fenton, as far as everyone was concerned, was Danny Fenton's cousin. She didn't look all that interesting but she did have a secret. This also applied to Devlin, her boyfriend.

They both stopped at their lockers, which were placed next to each other.

"So, is that the new violin your dad sent ya?" Danielle asked as she looked at the violin case Devlin was holding. He held it up for her to see.

"Yes, it is," Devlin smiled. "Of course, it wasn't the only thing I received."

Danielle tilted her head to the side, "What else did you get?"

Devlin put down his bag and unzipped it before pulling out a black metal box. It was shiny and on the lid was a stylized symbol that resembled a bat.

"A box?" Danielle questioned.

"A box," Devlin nodded. "And I still haven't gotten the blasted thing opened."

"Didn't your dad tell you how to open it?"

"The note only said 'release the chains of destiny', whatever that means." Devlin sighed. "I know there's something in here, but I'm not sure what for the life of me." He tossed the box into the locker.

"Well," Danielle placed a hand on his, "I'm sure you'll find out."

The bell soon rang.

"Well, don't want to be late," Devlin said. He then closed his locker. He did not notice, however, as the box began to rattle. The lid then started to creak open as a pair of red eyes peaked out.

* * *

After class was done, both Devlin and Danielle left the classroom.

"Wow, another A-Plus," Danielle admired as she looked at Devlin's English Paper.

"You didn't do too bad yourself," Devlin said. Danielle got a B-Plus.

"Well, not as good as yours, though."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!" several female shrieks were heard as the door to the girl's bathroom swung open. The girls all ran out.

"There's something in there!" Paulina cried as she pointed inside.

"It had red eyes and was staring at us," Star, her best friend, added.

"What's going on here?" Devlin asked as he walked over to the crowd. There he met with Tucker, Sam and Danny.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny seemed like regular kids going to high school. Tucker was an African-American boy who was very skilled with technology and was labeled a geek by the various groups which populated the school. Sam was a Caucasian girl was wore dark clothes and had black hair and wore the usual dark makeup. She was labeled as a Goth, but she didn't go with the average stereotypes that most people were part of. Finally, there was Danny. For all appearances, he was Danielle's cousin. He was also the son of the most well-known ghost hunters in town. Of course, this helped get him labeled as a loser since his parents had a way of going overboard in their hunts. Of course, Danny had a secret that was as incredible as either Danni or Devlin. Danny was what one called a halfa, half ghost and half human with the abilities of both. He often used these abilities to combat the supernatural. He was no longer considered a loser since he stood up to Dash and showed off his well toned body whilst doing so.

"Hey, Dev," Tucker greeted.

"Greetings, Tucker," Devlin smiled before frowning at Danny, "Daniel."

"Devlin," Danny gritted his teeth.

It was no mystery that Devlin and Danny disliked one another. Even though Danny was good friends with his older brother, Devlin detested Danny. He only tolerated him for Danielle's sake. Danny still had problems with Devlin dating the girl he loved like his own sister.

"So, what's happening?" Danielle asked. She hated it when her boyfriend and 'brother' got at each other's throats.

Sam shrugged, "Don't know. They just ran out of the bathroom, saying they saw something."

"Was it a ghost?" Devlin asked.

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "Ghost Sense didn't go off."

"Maybe it's a false alarm?" Tucker asked.

Devlin didn't look too convinced. He needed to investigate this further. He had a feeling that something was amiss and he had learned long ago not to dismiss those feelings no matter how odd they felt.

Mr. Lancer decided to rally the students away from the scene and back to class. "Alright, students, nothing to see here. Go back to your classes. We, the faculty, will look into this." The student body dispersed from the scene.

* * *

Later…gym class…

Devlin was playing basketball with the boys. Due to his heightened senses, he could play while at the same time watching as Danielle stretched with the girls.

'_Dear Lord, she's beautiful…_' he mused to himself.

Danielle turned her gaze and saw Devlin watching her. She giggled a little before giving him a saucy wink, letting the youngest Amakusa to grin at his good fortune to be dating such a woman.

Something was perched on the rafters, watching, with its red eyes, its gaze focusing on the girls.

The gym teacher, blew her whistle, and shouted, "OK, showers, NOW!"

The thing then vanished when it heard this. Oh, this was going to be fun.

In the boy's locker room, Devlin had already gotten dressed when he heard an unmistakable scream. It was Danielle! Assuming that she was in danger, he rushed out of the locker room to see all the girls in front of the door, having run out due to something in there.

"There's something in there," Danielle pointed. Devlin nodded and entered. He searched for whatever had spooked the girls. It wasn't a ghost, so what was it?

A flash of movement nearly escaped the corner of his eye. "Oh, no you don't!" He whipped off his vest and captured the escaping creature. He could see a flash of metal as he wrapped his vest securely around it. With his quarry secured, he then ran out of the locker room, carrying the mysterious package. He ran out of the gym, much to Danielle's confusion.

Once outside, Devlin released whatever he'd caught. He was pretty surprised to see a bat flying out but this was no normal bat. This 'bat' appeared mechanical. Its primary coloring was black with golden trimmings, red eyes and sharp fangs. Also its head and face made up its entire body. It flapped its wings in front of Devlin, glaring at him.

"What are you?" Devlin asked. The bat-thing looked offended at being referred to as a 'what'.

It then spoke, in a thick German accent, "I am known by many names, across the centuries, but you may call me Count Fangula the Third!"

Devlin didn't look impressed. "Fangula? Your name is Fangula?"

"Yes, that is my name! My status! My position! My-umph!" Devlin had once again caught Fangula in his vest. "Release me! Release me I say!"

"Listen, you, Fangula," Devlin hissed, "I do not appreciate anyone peeping on my girlfriend, including small metallic bat creatures. So, I'm going to give you a friendly warning. Fly back to where ever it is you came from and don't come back."

Fangula sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't do that."

Devlin quirked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Your father sent me."

Devlin suddenly felt the urge to hurt someone. More specifically, he wanted to hurt his father for sending such a perverted bat to harass him and every girl in school.

Devlin opened up his locker, thankful that it was undamaged, only to be once again harassed by his newest "friend".

"Young man, listen! Your father sent me-!" Fangula was unable to finish as Devlin grabbed him before throwing him inside and slamming the locker door in his face. "_Ouch_…" The dhampir then leaned against the locker.

Devlin sighed and felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see that it was his girlfriend, Danielle. "Hey, Dev," she greeted.

"Hello, Danielle," he said to her, sighing a bit. Danielle appeared puzzled. This wasn't like her boyfriend to be so down.

"OK, what's wrong?" Danielle asked. Devlin opened up his locker and pointed inside. Danielle peered inside to see, flapping its wings on the inside, a robotic looking black and gold bat with red eyes and sharp fangs. "What is that?"

"My dear," the bat said, clearly offended. "I am not a what, I am a who. I am the great Count Fangula the Third!"

Devlin added, "He claims to be a great vampire bound into this vessel against his will. My father sent him to me with that new violin you saw. He was in the box I showed you."

"He's kinda cute," Danielle admitted. Fangula facefaulted. Devlin chuckled. "Anyway, don't be late for class." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't," Devlin smiled before closing the locker again but was stopped when Fangula got his head out.

"You are not locking me in here, boy!" Fangula cried out angrily.

"Watch me," Devlin hissed but Fangula was quicker as he flapped his wings and flew off. Devlin closed the locker and leaned against it. Why in the world would his father send him an annoying little vampire bat-thing?

* * *

The being rose from his feeding slumber. His body was demanding more sustenance to keep going. It was a desire that this one was all too happy to satisfy. Humans were but cattle to it and there were more than enough to go around. Who would miss a couple of humans in the long run anyway?

Emerging from the old building that it had set up as a nest, the being quickly scurried outside, letting the glow of the setting sun fall onto its body. At one point the sun would have been the death of it, but since he embraced his dark side, he had nothing to fear from the orb of light in the sky. However, it still preferred the darkness of night which was slowly falling on the town.

"_Feeding time_," the being chuckled.

It hade been making prey out of the various citizens in the town. The ghosts floating around the town didn't bother him. At least they were smarter than the actual living humans. The being had snagged a good portion of its victims inside the old house it lived in since they were too curious for their own good.

The being made a quick leap across a few buildings until it reached a district where there were more people. Healthier people too. The healthy people tasted better than the unhealthy ones.

The being worked stealthily before he slipped in through an open window. He supposed since ghosts could go through walls no one bother locking windows anymore. All the better for him.

This person was a woman working on a computer. One of the business types who spend most of their times closing deals. She had seen him the second he entered her window. She attempted to scream, but a blast of webbing from the beings mouth shut her up quickly.

The being then dashed and pinned her against her bed. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared into the being's eyes. The being didn't even give a response before he stuck his fangs into her neck. The woman cried out in a muffled scream as she felt his fangs dig in. However, rather than growing pale, her body began to turn clear, as if she was made of glass. The woman finally collapsed while the being stood up again.

Now very full, the being slipped out of the window and prepared to make good with its escape. However, that was when it was met with a solid impact to its side, causing it to stumble. It turned to see what hit it and its eyes widened to see some kind of bat-like creature glaring at it. It wasn't a ghost and it certainly wasn't one of his kind. One thing was certain, it was looking for a fight.

The creature sent out a screech before it charged at the being again. This time, the being was prepared. It watched the creature get close before grabbing it by the throat. The creature gurgled before the being put several punches to vital points into his opponent's body. Satisfied that the creature was in pain, the being punched the creature in the face, sending it flying into one of the building walls.

* * *

Devlin was roughly slammed into a wall before he was forced to change out of his Orphenoch form. He was dazed but the demon in front of him was what he was worried about more.

It was a Fangire.

Fangires were vampires who had renounced nearly all of their humanity, able to assume monstrous half-animal forms. They fed off the life force of humans and this one had been doing it for quite some time now if the strength of its blows were any indication. It had several features resembling a large spider as it tried to scurry away from its last victim's abode. Devlin had been heading to Danielle's house to visit her and the other Fentons when he spied the Fangire. Instantly knowing that it was a threat, he had changed into the Bat Orphenoch and charged to battle.

Even his Orphenoch form was proving ineffective against this new foe. He'd always thought the Fangires were a myth amongst his kind. That was the last time he'd question those stories.

"Boy!" someone yelled and Devlin hissed. Now what?

Fangula flapped down and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Devlin shot back in a cynical tone. "Now, go away. I'm fighting here!" He was ready to change again but then he hissed. Changing again hurt. It seemed that for all the power an Orphenoch possessed, it was still very much a living creature. Fangires, on the other hand, were about as undead as one could get.

"Listen, boy!" Fangula cried out, face to face. "Your father sent me to you for a reason!"

"Why would my father send a scrawny looking bat to me for?" Fangula didn't answer and immediately bit down on Devlin's arm. "Ow! Hey, get off!" However, the dhampir froze as he felt a sort of rush enter him. It felt like chains running into his body through where Fangula was biting. The chains then wrapped themselves around his waist before they melded together into a strange blood red belt. Fangula removed himself from Devlin. "What is this?" Devlin asked, looking down on the belt.

"Just watch!" Fangula said as Devlin stood up. The small vampire flew at the belt before attaching himself to it, hanging upside down on a perch. "_Wake Up!_"

Devlin once again felt the rush as his body began to change again. It was unlike his change into an Orphenoch or when he turned into his vampire form.

The Fangire turned to regard the changing Fangire and watched as the transformation unfolded. Chains began to engulf Devlin's entire body before shattering away.

In Devlin's place was a tall and muscular armored man. Clad in a full black bodysuit, his torso armor was blood-red and appeared to mimic muscles. It had a high collar and skull shaped shoulder guards. The gauntlets were black, trimmed with red and had spiked bracelets. The fingers were covered in blood red armor, ending with claws. The left boot was black with red trim but the right boot was silver and surrounded by chains, as if binding something. The head was covered by a black helmet with a visor resembling the shape of a bat. The visor housed a pair of large and sharp looking red eyes. The mouth-guard was silver and framed by black 'fangs'.

Presenting…the Champion of Darkness…Masked Rider Fang!

Awakened to Release the Chains of Destiny!

The Fangire looked at the Rider curiously before releasing a screech. It then darted towards Fang and swiped with its claws only for Fang to leap over the strike and land behind it before retaliating with a powerful kick. The Fangire turned but was assaulted by multiple hits to the chest and face before being sent flying by an uppercut. It stuck itself to the wall before firing rapid shots of webbing at its opponent. Using his advanced agility, Fang was able to dodge the blows. Looking at the wall, Fang ran towards it and ran up the side of the wall before reaching his target and slamming it down to the ground with a vicious back fist before kicking off the wall and landing on the ground. The Spider Fangire was about to get back up.

"Now, finish it off!" Fangula said from his perch on the belt.

"What? How?" Fang asked as he looked down.

"Like this!" Fangula announced as he detached and flew around Fang, "_Release the Chains!_"

Fang could feel the chains around his right boot loosening. As if by instinct, he kicked up his leg high. The chains shattered, opening up the boot to reveal a blood red layer with the outer layer turning into bat-like wings. Looking at the Fangire, Fang then leapt up high into the air. The light of the crescent moon seemed to shine behind him.

"Call it out!" Fangula shouted, "_Dark Moon Break!_"

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" Fang shouted as he smashed into the Fangire with a flying side kick. The Fangire was dragged along the ground by its feet as Fang pushed it and then slammed it into a building, the force of the attack causing a crater in the shape of a bat to form on impact. Fang then kicked off of it.

The Fangire glared at Fang hatefully. However, this was short-lived as Fang's symbol, the same symbol that had been on the box his father had sent him, appeared on the Fangire's chest. Cracks began to appear all over the demon's body before it shattered like glass. From the glass-like remains, a glowing orb could be seen rising into the air.

"Not this time!" Fangula exclaimed before flying at the orb and swallowing it. He then landed on Fang's shoulder before releasing a small gem stone into his partner's hand.

"What is this?" Fang asked as he peered at the stone.

"The Fangire's soul," Fangula told him. "When a Fangire dies, their soul is released and unless it is dealt with it will eventually reform itself."

Fang sighed and like before chains appeared to wrap around his entire body only to unwrap themselves seconds later to reveal his original human form.

"Alright, so that was a Fangire?" Devlin asked. "I've always thought they were just a myth."

Fangula chuckled, "My boy, you should no now that myths aren't all just stories. Our kind is still considered a myth, as you say."

The small vampire bat did raise a good point.

"Well, at least I know why father sent you," Devlin said. "Am I supposed to fight the Fangires?"

"You see what you are able to do, boy," Fangula said. "Danny Phantom may fight ghosts but the Fangires are your opponents. You are going to have to work alone."

Devlin groaned, "I knew there was a catch." He pocketed his hands as Fangula followed after him.

"Where are you going?" the small bat asked.

"I was on my way to visit Danielle. She's waiting for me and if I don't come without a call she'd worry," Devlin answered.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Fangula asked and Devlin whirled around to face him.

"It's none of your business, _Count_," Devlin hissed. He still hadn't forgiven Fangula for being a pervert at school. "Now, go back home. I don't want you to be around when I'm with Danielle."

"I see no reason why she cannot see me," Fangula huffed. "She already knows I exist."

"Well her family doesn't," Devlin argued. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are already wild enough about their ghost hunts. If they see you then they'll get even wilder."

"Be that as it may, I know that there are more Fangires out there," Fangula pointed out. "You saw for yourself how powerful they are and your normal abilities aren't that effective against them,"

"But why me?" Devlin demanded. "Smart Brain has hundreds of operatives who are better suited for this than I am. I mean, I'm just a make-up artist and potion brewer."

"Your father picked you because you are a dhampir," Fangula answered. "Only you, your brother, and your sister have that in the entire company."

"So why not my brother or my sister?" Devlin demanded.

"Well, your sister has enough on her plate for someone like her," Fangula answered, recalling what he knew about the female Amakusa. "Ichijyo doesn't like me too much."

"You did something perverted to Raven, didn't you?" Devlin snickered.

"I'll have you know I was nothing but respectful to her!" Fangula snapped. "But he and I just don't work together well and I declined the duty. Your father then decided that you were the only one left who was capable and trustworthy enough."

"Thank you, father," Devlin grumbled.

The dhampir and bat kept talking until they reached Fenton Works where the five Fentons resided. Danielle's 'parents' Jack and Maddie, their children Jasmine, Danny, and Danielle all lived in this building with the unusual large structure built above it, the Fenton Ops Centre. The youngest female was his reason for visiting, even if he didn't relish the thought of dealing with Danny.

He ignored Fangula as he knocked on the door. He heard someone coming and reach the door. It quickly opened to reveal Danny.

"Oh," he frowned. "It's you."

"Yes." Devlin nodded. "Good evening to you too, Daniel."

Danny's eyes darted over to Fangula, who was flapping beside Devlin's shoulder, "What is _that_?"

"A pain in my ass," Devlin growled.

"Humph!" Fangula snorted. "I keep telling everyone that I am not a 'what'! I am Count Fangula the Third!"

"He's the one who was making those disturbances with the girls," Devlin sighed. He knew Danny was going to pester him for this. "My father saw fit to send him to me."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked. "Then why do you look like you just went through a meat grinder?"

"I don't think that's any of you business just yet," Devlin smirked. "However, if Danielle asks then I would be happy to explain. You'll just have to listen in."

Danny frowned and allowed Devlin in. Despite the animosity they shared, they were on the same side. The only person they disliked more than each other was Vlad. That was one thing they could agree upon

"So, are your parents home?" Devlin asked as he sat down in the living room.

"They're down in the lab," Danny told him. His parents were always building some sort of Anti-Ghost weapon or device to help Danny. Now that his parents knew about his powers, they were a great help. That, and his family was being funded by Smart Brain with Danny receiving a paycheck for being one of their operatives.

"I see," Devlin nodded. Fangula was perched on his head.

"Interesting place here, my boy," Fangula said. "What was that thing above your house?"

"That's the Fenton Special Ops Centre," Danny said.

"Oh, alright then," Fangula grinned. Devlin groaned.

"So, are you going to stay for dinner?" Danny asked. As much as he didn't like the dhampir, he was still Ichijyo's brother and also Danielle's boyfriend. It wasn't that he totally hated Devlin, it was just that the younger boy got on his nerves, a lot.

The prank war they had with each other still registered freshly in his mind.

"If your parents will have me then I would be happy to," Devlin nodded. "Does your father have anymore fudge? I love that stuff,"

"I think he has a stash somewhere," Danny answered politely. "Doubt he'd let you at it though."

Danny reluctantly let Devlin and Fangula in. The metal bat was an interesting thing to see. He'd have to try and get some information about it. Maybe Ichijyo would know since his father was the one who sent it to Devlin.

Devlin walked to the living room and found Danielle curled on the couch next to Jasmine, watching some mindless television since nothing was on. She turned her gaze and saw Devlin walking in, making a huge smile come to her face.

"Devlin!" she cheered as she bolted to her feet. She was instantly across the room and hugging the dhampir.

"Hello to you too," Devlin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. Danielle looked up to see Fangula perched on Devlin's head.

"Hi, Fangy!" Danielle grinned, causing the bat to gawk. Devlin chuckled in response.

"Fangy!? My dear, I am known as Count Fangula the Third! Call me by my rightful title," Fangula sounded insulted at the nickname.

"Aw, you're so cute," Danielle cooed as she picked Fangula off Devlin's head. "And Fangy's a cute name!" She then began to hug the small creature to her chest. The small bat seemed to be enjoying the attention way too much before Devlin tore him away from Danielle's embrace.

"What?" Fangula asked, almost innocently.

"Don't get any ideas, 'Fangy'," Devlin growled a bit. He knew that Fangula was a pervert. He did catch him in the girls' locker room after all. Devlin didn't want the small bat molesting his girlfriend, despite the two forming an accidental partnership to fight a Fangire previously. The small bat appeared to frown.

Jasmine, mostly known as Jazz, stood up and looked at the small bat. She began to poke him. "Is he a robot?" Jazz asked.

"Not exactly," Devlin sighed as he released Fangula to allow the small mechanical bat to flap his wings.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, my dear," Fangula said. "I am-"

"Count Fangula the Third," Devlin interrupted with a bored tone. "We all heard you. You don't need to keep mentioning it."

"Hmph," Fangula retorted before landing on Danielle's head, making the girl giggle a bit.

"So, what exactly is he?" Jazz asked.

"That's what I want to know too," Danny added.

Devlin sat down, explaining how he came across Fangula, "Today I received a package from my father. Inside was a new violin as well as a box I could not open." Devlin pointed at Fangula, "That…thing was in the box."

"Don't call me a thing!" Fangula snapped.

"Anyway, my father apparently sent Fangy here to be a familiar and partner to me. He claims that he used to be a vampire and was sealed into that form. However, he has yet to give me any sort of full details," Devlin explained. He wasn't going to share information about the Fangires. Right now, he wasn't sure how the Fentons would take it.

Jazz examined Fangula from all angles, "He still looks like a robot to me."

"He's alive, I can sense it," Devlin said. "If he was just a robot I could just have him melted down."

Fangula looked horrified and said, "No, you shall not do such a thing to me! The Great Count shall not be melted down!"

Maddie and Jack came into the living room, the patriarch of the Fenton family seemingly happy for something. "Kids, I've got a treat for you. It's a new invention and-" His eyes caught sight of Fangula. "GHOST BAT!" he shouted as he lunged himself at Fangula who was caught in Jack's large hands. "Maddie, get the anti-ghost net! We can't let this thing escape!"

"DAD!" Jazz, Danielle and Danny yelled at the same time.

"Mr. Fenton, you can let go of him. He's with me," Devlin said, almost looking amused, as Fangula struggled in Jack's grip. Fangula was released and looked angry.

"How dare you treat me in such a way, you brute! Back in my day, we'd have people like you hung and beheaded for such disrespect!" Fangula snapped before Devlin removed his vest and caught Fangula within it.

Maddie, being a lot calmer than Jack (which is not saying much), decided to ask, "What is that?"

Again, Devlin explained what Fangula was, as much as he was allowed to tell.

"Are you sure he's a count?" asked Jack suspiciously. "He seems kinda shrimpy to me."

"Shrimpy!?" Fangula cried out, feeling insulted.

"Be nice dear," Maddie sighed. "He is our guest along with Devlin."

"Okay," Jack sighed. He then grinned as he turned to Devlin. "Hey, Devlin! I got some more fudge today! It's the good stuff too! Want some?"

"You bet," Devlin snickered. "You know me and fudge, Mr. Fenton."

"Aw, come on, kid!" Jack laughed. "How many times do I gotta tell ya? Call me Jack. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Old habits die hard, Jack," Devlin shrugged. "Now where's that fudge?"

"This way!" Jack grinned as he pointed to the kitchen. "Tally ho!"

Jack then dragged Devlin into the kitchen to claim their favorite snack. Maddie just laughed and followed them. She liked the fact that Danielle was dating a boy they actually liked. He was such a nice boy.

As Maddie left, Danny turned to his sisters with a plain gaze, "So, anything to mention about Devlin that you saw?"

"Um…new haircut?" asked Danielle.

"Fangula?" asked Jazz.

"No!" Danny frowned. "Didn't anyone besides me notice he looked beaten up? He must have gotten into a fight or something!"

"Judging how Fangula acts I think the fight was between them," Jazz shrugged. "I'm not going to pry."

"But Fangy is so cute!" Danielle frowned. "How can anyone get in a fight with him?"

Danny frowned. Devlin was obviously hiding something and Fangula was part of it. He needed to get to the bottom of this before anything bad happened.

* * *

The night was young and there were many things beyond ghosts that would be running around within it. Danny Phantom could only battle which was unseen by most, but there were worse things. The things that would actively prey on the lives of others rather than just cause havoc. These things were the true monsters and someone had to stand against them.

The chains of destiny have been released…

The champion has been chosen…

The Guardian of Darkness…

Masked Rider Fang!

WAKE UP!

* * *

Thanks to Ten Faced Paladin for his help on this fic. This is only a pilot so there are some things I may need to iron out. Can you give me any suggestions, let me know? When I do, I'll rewrite this and officially start the series.


	2. 2nd Night: Baby Blues

OK, here's the second chapter. BTW, Brave Kid, an OC you suggested will have a cameo in this chap. Thanks for the idea, my friend.

* * *

As Devlin and Danielle were walking home, Fangula was peering out of the dhampir's backpack. It would appear that Fangula would frequently tag along with Devlin to school to keep watch over his new partner. Devlin deducted it as an excuse for the sealed vampire to peep at girls so Fangula was 'imprisoned' in Devlin's locker for almost the entire day. Fangula had escaped before since he had the ability to phase through solid matter, one of the many vampiric gifts he still had explaining how Devlin's locker was undamaged from his previous escape. Only magical containers could contain him. As such, the locker had a potion sprayed on it to seal any magical entity, rendering it useless for Fangula to even try to escape. The trick was actually getting him in there. Unless there was a pretty girl distracting him, he could see an attack coming a mile away. It actually went far to explain how he might have gotten sealed inside his metal body in the first place.

The minute vampire could see Danielle carrying what appeared to be a flour sack with a smiley face on it and, peculiarly, wearing a diaper. He decided to ask out of curiosity, "Why in the world are you carrying that thing?"

"It's an assignment for Health Class," Danielle answered.

"Apparently, Mrs. Tetslaff wanted to see how we fared as parents. For the entire weekend we are going to take care of this 'flour sack baby' and do a report," Devlin said. "We also have to treat it as a real baby."

Fangula flapped his wings and flew over to peer at the flour sack. He shook his heads, "You humans have really strange ideas when it comes to child rearing. Back in my day, you learn when you actually have a child."

"That's the modern age for you," Devlin said, fixing his glasses.

"Can you believe Tucker offered to take care of it for us as long as we paid him?" Danielle giggled. "I think he was offering his 'Flour Power Daycare' service all over again even after what happened the last time." Danny had told her the story about a similar assignment he'd went through. Tucker decided to babysit the entire classes' worth of flour sack babies but the 'babies' did not survive the day when his mom baked cookies.

"Well, have you thought about my suggestion?" Fangula asked. A few days ago, Fangula had explored the town and found an old abandoned mansion. Danielle remembered it being the same mansion that Danny had tried to decorate for a Halloween thing assigned by Mr. Lancer resulting in the Fright Knight's appearance. Fangula suggested that the place would be a perfect abode. It just needed to be fixed up.

"You mean moving out of my apartment and into that old place?" Devlin snorted. "No, thank you. I love where I am living."

"But, you are the son of a powerful vampire warlock," Fangula insisted, "You need an abode more fitting of your stature." Devlin brushed him off. Devlin knew Fangula wanted the house more for his own reasons than for Devlin's. Devlin had to admit that the house had a rather Gothic appeal but he still wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.

Danielle then said, "Well, it could also host some really wild Halloween parties. We can't let what happened with the Fright Knight keep us away."

Devlin shrugged, "Maybe, I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Danielle felt a chill as a wisp of cold air escaped her mouth. Devlin knew it all too well. It was her ghost sense.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Both young teens sighed in a bored fashion. The Box Ghost…the most annoying ghost to ever haunt the Earth. No matter how many times Danny sent him back, he would always return to cause box-related chaos. Aside from the unique ability to control boxes and any sort of cube-shaped item, he was basically harmless. Danielle handed the flour sack baby over to Devlin.

"Here you go," Danielle said.

"After you," Devlin bowed before Danielle ran behind a tree. With her own cry of, "Going Ghost!" she then emerged in her Danni Phantom form, flying towards the Box Ghost with a look of determination on her face. Devlin then leaned against the same tree.

"She's magnificent, isn't she?" Devlin said.

"She is," Fangula agreed. "Would make a good wife for you."

"I happen to agree," Devlin spoke as he watched Danielle beat the tar out of the Box Ghost. He put down the flour sack and reached into his bag to pull out a spare Fenton Thermos. Uncapping it, he then walked over and tapped the button, sucking in the wailing ghost before putting the cap back on. Danielle landed on the grass and reverted to her human form. Devlin looked at his watch. "You made good time. Only took you 2 minutes."

"Yes!" Danielle cheered. "Hey, where's the sack?" she asked. Devlin calmly went over to the tree to find the sack missing.

"Uh oh," he gulped and then they could see a dog running off with their sack in its teeth, the sack releasing a loud crying noise like a baby.

"Drop that sack!" Devlin shouted as he chased after the dog. Danielle ran with him. Fangula just shook his head at the entire scene.

"Humans, so amusing," he chuckled before flying after them.

* * *

It had been a difficult chase, but Danielle and Devlin managed to get the flour sack baby back. They both knew that they were going to get some penalties for letting the baby get gnawed on by a dog, but that just meant that they were going to have to work harder.

"I'm surprised that you just didn't kill the mongrel," Fangula commented.

Devlin and Danielle both stared at the metal bat with incredulous faces. Devlin found the bat morbid while Danielle thought of the idea as gross and cruel.

"You can't just kill everything that bugs you, Fangy," Danielle frowned.

"It worked for me," Fangula shrugged. "That way the problem doesn't come back to bother me anymore."

"Well, things have changed," Devlin retorted. He was finding more and more reasons why he didn't like the little bat, but he really couldn't get rid of him. Not with the Fangires around. "And Danielle's right, you can't just go killing everything that annoys you."

"This coming from the boy who used a potion to cause an epidemic of the stomach flu," Fangula retorted flatly. Devlin flinched. Devlin had only wanted to play a prank on the jocks but then it ended up with nearly everyone in the school contracting diarrhea. The good news was that the potion only affected those who were 100 percent human so Danny, himself and Danielle were safe. The bad news was that, well…Devlin shuddered at the memory. That day was considered the most nightmarish day in Casper High history that hadn't involved ghost. "But, I'm just saying, it's an option."

Danielle shook her head as they entered her house and into the dining room, handing the flour sack baby over to Devlin. "I think I can get a sewing kit and some tape," Danielle told her boyfriend. "Wait here." She then ran upstairs to her room.

Devlin sat down and idly looked around. Danny and Jazz weren't present and neither were the parents. He remembered that both Jack and Maddie had been called to an important meeting while Danny and Jazz must be with Tucker and Sam. He smiled a bit. That would mean he and Danielle were _alone_ in the house.

Perfect.

Fangula caught the smile his partner had on his face and seemed to get the idea. "So, you wish to have your way with the girl?"

That statement caused Devlin to jump in shock. "What!?" N-No!" he denied, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, don't lie," Fangula snickered, "Well, back in my day, I often brought young maidens home for…" he trailed off but wiggled his 'eyebrows' suggestively. "I had many wives, lovers and mistresses over the centuries. It's normal for our kind to _indulge_."

Devlin grimaced at Fangula's words. He didn't want any mistresses, just a beautiful and loving girlfriend who accepted him for what and who he was. It was just that simple. No sex, at least not yet. He enjoyed making out with Danielle and holding her but sex was too big of a step for Devlin. He didn't want to pressure Danielle into anything either.

He gently rocked the flour sack baby. It had been crying for a long time after they'd rescued it. Danielle was near hysterical since they could get marked as abusive/neglectful parents in the future. Devlin had to calm both her and the sack down. It hadn't been easy. It was like the thing was a real baby. Sometimes animals or small children didn't like being around him because of the aura he inherited from his parents. His elder sister had an easier time since she used light, but Ichijyo had it the worst since he constantly indulged in the power of his darkness.

After what felt long hours, the infernal thing finally calmed down and stopped crying. It was cooing as Danielle entered the room with a small cradle under her arm and a sewing kit inside of it.

"I'm back," she smiled as she set the cradle down. "Hand over Junior."

"'Junior'?" asked Devlin as he handed the flour sack baby to his girlfriend.

"Well sure," Danielle nodded. "Our little baby can't go without a name now, can he?"

"Point," Devlin admitted. He then leaned in closer to Danielle with a smirk on his face. "Although, would it be presumptuous to call you 'Mrs. Amakusa' for the sake of the exercise?"

Danielle blushed with a silly smile on her face, "Hmm. I dunno. Maybe if you can be a good father to little Junior here then I'll let you call me 'Mrs. Fenton-Amakusa'."

"That sounds like a challenge," Devlin smirked leaning in closer before quickly stealing a kiss. She lightly slapped his cheek in amusement as she blushed.

"Not in front of the baby," she scolded, although it was a playful scolding.

Devlin chuckled. Danielle had been his first real friend since he decided to go traveling with Walter and Miriam as his guardians. He had a thirst for adventure and envious of both his siblings who were both Zodiac Knights as well as members of the famous Teen Titans. He always wanted to go on journeys, adventures and fight villains. Now, he was able to as a member of Team Phantom. Unfortunately, he had to follow Danny, much to his chagrin. He had little respect for Danny. However, the only person he hated more was Vlad. A while back, Vlad had kidnapped Danielle and was going to melt her before studying her remains to make a new batch of half-ghost clones. He, Danny and Valerie worked together to rescue her but they had been too late. Enraged, Devlin changed into the Bat Orphenoch form to kill Vlad out of revenge. However, Danielle, after Danny used a new formula Jack had developed, regenerated just in time before Devlin killed Vlad. Devlin knew Vlad would return but at least he now knew to never mess with him.

Fangula was perched on his partner's head as they watched Danielle fixing up the tears on the flour sack baby. She was very gentle.

* * *

Meanwhile, a female jogger was running past a bush in the park when she heard a loud wailing sound. Surprised at first, she decided to investigate. Her eyes widened as she saw a basket with a baby inside.

"Now, who would leave a baby here like this?" she asked herself as she went closer to the baby. The baby looked up at her and cooed. Her heart melted. "Aww…come here, little guy." She reached over to the baby. "I'm going to bring you home."

The baby's eyes had a weird gleam in them.

* * *

That night, police were alerted to the park where the body of female jogger was found. People were being held back by a police line as the cops did their job, investigating the scene. However, this was no normal crime scene. When they'd receive the call, they assumed it had to be some sort of joke but went to investigate anyway. They were surprised by what they found. The body was completely transparent, like clear glass. It was like nothing they'd seen before. With all the weird ghost sightings happening in this town, they decided to call the only ghost experts they had.

"Call the Fentons," one cop said. "This looks like something they'd know about."

"Right, sir," said another cop.

* * *

The Fenton home was quiet in one of the rare cases. Devlin and Danielle were curled up on the couch with the flour baby wrapped in Danielle's arms and Danielle wrapped in Devlin's. They were both watching the television as Danielle rocked the flour baby calmly.

Fangula was keeping himself quiet for a change. He was calmly eyeing the television, marveling at the scenes. He hadn't seen much television since he was sealed. He always tried to examine modern marvels every chance he could got.

As Devlin was taking a moment to nuzzle Danielle, the front door suddenly slammed open.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" Jack's voice cried out. "GHOST!"

Devlin and Danielle both cried out in shock while Fangula fell off his perch before landing with a loud thud on the ground. The flour sack baby instantly began to cry.

"Dad!" Danielle cried in huff. "You scared our baby!"

"Oh, sorry, Danielle," Jack grinned sheepishly. Maddie entered after her husband.

"What is going on?" Devlin asked. Danny wasn't around. Earlier he'd called that he was having a group study session with his friends and Jazz. Well, that made sense. It was a good reason as to why Danny and Jazz weren't around.

"The police called us," Jack answered as he headed towards the lab. "They think something ghostly is going on." He went down to the basement where the lab was to pick up their equipment.

"Shouldn't Danny help out?" Danielle asked as she gently rocked the baby back to sleep. It calmed down somewhat. Devlin actually preferred that job. While Danielle was in charge of feeding, he was given the task of changing the flour sack baby. Despite being a flour sack, it had the tendency to smell like beans.

"Oh, we can handle this," Maddie said, confident. "We're just investigating a crime scene."

"And since it's suspected to be of ghostly in origin, the police have called you," Fangula deduced.

"Yes," Maddie nodded, smiling at the small vampire bat. She had always denied the existence of other paranormal beings save for ghosts since there was little evidence to their existence. However, after meeting Ichijyo, she and Jack had to reevaluate their beliefs as well as the idea of ghosts being all evil. Ryan and Ember were examples of good ghosts. They may dwell in the Ghost Zone most of the time but were on their side.

Jack shouted from the basement, "They found a dead body in the park."

Maddie said, "Jack! They don't need to hear about a murder!"

"A murder!?" Danielle gasped. The flour sack began to cry again. "Oh, sorry, Junior," she cooed as she rocked it and began to sing gently.

"What kind of murder?" Devlin asked, intrigued.

Maddie sighed, "Well, the body, was transparent, like glass."

Fangula and Devlin shared a look. Over the past few days, Fangula had been teaching Devlin about the Fangires. Since they were empowered by larger amounts of dark power than normal vampires, they needed more than just regular blood to keep their bodies going. They had to take life energy itself to sustain themselves. They didn't stop at just what they needed either. They drained the entire human. Like when a person goes pale when they lose blood, a human's body was turned clear as their energy was taken from their bodies. It seemed that all Fangires were as gluttonous as some vampires were.

Now Devlin found himself in a small dilemma. It was obvious that a Fangire was the reason for this death, but he couldn't talk about it at the moment. He wanted to master the powers of Fang first before he brought everyone else into the loop about them. Of course, if the Fangires decided to make their move first, then he really wouldn't have a choice but to reveal Fang to those around him.

"Woah," Danielle blinked. "This must be a new guy. None of the ghosts me or Danny have seen can do that."

"Good to know," Maddie nodded. "Then we'll have to pay extra attention."

Jack came bounding up the stairs with a backpack filled with a series of ghost-hunting devices. He had an excited grin on his face, almost like he was like a kid in a candy store.

"C'mon Maddie!" he grinned. "There're spooks to hunt!"

"Coming, dear," Maddie smiled before she turned back to Devlin and Danielle. "You two be good. We'll call when we're coming back."

"Okay, mom," Danielle nodded.

"Oh," Maddie spoke as she headed for the door. "You two can raise all the flour sack babies you want, but I don't want to hear I have a grandkid just yet."

"Mom!" Danielle blushed wildly, while the flour sack baby made some discontented noises. It didn't like being neglected. Danielle went back to the kitchen to get its bottle.

Devlin frowned deeply in thought. He couldn't go out to check if it was a Fangire right now. However, he knew someone else who could.

"Go with them," Devlin said to Fangula, who nodded in response. The vampire bat then flew out the window. Danielle returned, 'feeding' the flour sack baby.

"Where's Fangy?" Danielle asked

"He just went out to fly for a bit," Devlin replied.

* * *

The two Fentons arrived at the crime scene in the Fenton RV. As usual, Jack was carrying the weapons while Maddie was holding the Fenton Specter Detector. So far she hadn't been getting any readings from the body. It was very bizarre to see a murder like this in Amity so this was a first for them.

"Did you find anything else?" Maddie questioned.

"Well, we did find this," the police officer whistled to one of his men, "Get the basket!"

"What basket?" Maddie asked.

The basket was brought over and shown to Maddie, "_This_ basket." Maddie peered inside and gasped.

"It's a baby!" she said, looking down at the small baby. "Where did you find it?"

"We found it near the body," the police officer replied. "It could belong to the victim, but we're not so sure. Haven't found any identification." He added, "Social services will be coming to pick it up."

Maddie looked down at the bay who smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile as the look the baby was giving her melted her heart. She then volunteered, "Maybe I should take care of the baby." The police officer quirked an eyebrow. The Fentons weren't the most normal of people.

"You sure?" the office said.

"Yes, I am," Maddie nodded as she took the baby into her arms. The baby giggled. "Oh, you're such a cute little boy."

"How can you tell?"

"It's called mother's intuition," Maddie said.

"And what about the investigation?"

Maddie shook her head, "No ghost readings. Right now, we're not sure what this is." She called, "Come on, Jack!"

"Aw, but, Maddie," Jack whined. "I didn't get to shoot any ghosts!"

"Now, now, Jack," Maddie chided. "Let's go home and I can give you a cookie."

"Yay, a cookie!" Jack cheered.

Fangula hung upside down, perched on a branch, as he scanned the scene. He mused, "Definitely a Fangire. Need to tell Devlin." Flapping his wings, he flew off.

* * *

Danny and Jazz had returned after Maddie and Jack had left. Danny and Jazz had returned after Maddie and Jack had left. The second Danny and Devlin found themselves in the same room, it became an instant glaring match between the two. Danny could just tell that something inappropriate had happened between the two. In reality, just some snuggling and deep kisses had happened, but Danny would consider holding hands inappropriate if it was being done with either of his sisters. Devlin's glares were more because he wanted to keep Danny in his sights and keep him from doing something from ruining a moment between himself and Danielle.

Jazz watched the glaring match between the two boys. She honestly couldn't understand why they just couldn't get along. It was getting pretty annoying to have them both at each other's throats.

The front door opened again as Jack and Maddie came through. Jack looked like someone had kicked his puppy and Maddie was cooing into a basket that she was holding.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Danny with some confusion.

"Oh, just a ghost call," Jack sighed. "There wasn't even one there for me to shoot."

"But we found this little sweetie," Maddie cooed, earning a giggle from the occupant from the basket. Jazz' eyes widened when she heard it.

"Is that…?" she asked, almost knowing the answer.

"We found this little angel near the scene," Maddie explained as she set the basket down for everyone to see. The baby inside cooed and instantly earned the affectionate gazes from almost everyone.

Devlin felt apprehensive for some reason. Something about the baby didn't feel right to him. He could feel it right down in his bones but couldn't figure out what would make him feel that way.

"Devlin!" a hushed whisper echoed from the window.

Devlin turned to see none other than Fangula hiding behind the window sill, "What are you doing hiding?"

"Shh!" Fangula hissed angrily. "Don't let that baby know I'm here! It's a Fangire!"

Devlin's eyes widened in shock, "What?! How?!"

"Fangires can take any human form they want!" Fangula answered. "They can pick and choose any form they want. Apparently this one thinks that it can get more victims by attracting them in that form."

"Damn," Devlin hissed. Now things were getting dicey. If the Fangire got wind that it was figured out, then it might go wild and try to kill everyone.

"Any ideas?" asked Fangula.

"You're the expert on Fangires," Devlin growled. "You tell me!"

"Well, if it sees me then it will know it has been found out," Fangula answered. "You need to get alone with it and force it to appear. Otherwise it will play up its disguise and probably make you look like the bad guy and turn the family against you."

"Oh wonderful," Devlin groaned. A vampiric little baby was in the Fenton home and wouldn't think twice about draining everyone as long as it got fed and didn't leave witnesses.

"You need to get them out of the house," Fangula insisted, "Or at least into a place where you can face the Fangire."

"Right," Devlin sighed. "Looks like that mansion sounds like a good idea at this point."

"Excellent!" Fangula nodded. "A splendid idea!"

Devlin's eyes wandered over to the baby in the basket. It was quite an ingenious ploy, really. Nobody would suspect an innocent little baby was really an energy sucking vampire.

"Aw, he's so cute," Jazz said as she picked the baby up. The baby giggled as she cradled him in her arms. She asked her parents, "Do the police know who his parents are?"

"They didn't find anything on him pointing towards their identities," Maddie frowned. "It was like he was abandoned."

"And what about the body?" Danny asked.

"It was weird. The body was completely transparent, like glass," said Jack. Danny rubbed his chin. No ghost he knew could do that.

"Well, we might as well take care of the little guy while he's here," Danielle smiled down at the baby who smiled back. "Oh, look, he smiled at me!"

This was bad. The Fentons were already playing into the Fangire's trap. Devlin whispered to Fangula, "Stay out of sight. I'll call you when I need you."

"Got it," Fangula nodded before flying off. He didn't need to arouse suspicion just by being around. Devlin went to pick up the flour sack baby.

"Um, may I stay over, for the night?" Devlin asked permission from the Fentons. Danny glared. He knew Danny would be the most resistant but he also knew the others outnumbered him. Maddie and Jack liked him and so did Jazz. Plus, he was dating Danielle. "It's so that I can help take care of the flour sack and the baby." This of course was his plan. He was going to stay as close to the Fangire and wait until it revealed itself before fighting it. If it revealed itself as a Fangire, he would first use his Orphenoch form to fight before calling Fangula for assistance.

Danny was ready to object but then Maddie cut him off, "Sure, Devlin! You can sleep in Danny's room."

Devlin smiled. He took out his cell phone to call Walter and have his things sent. He cast one last sideway glance at the baby before speaking into the phone. No matter how cute it looked, that thing was an evil monster and he was not going to let this family pay with their lives.

* * *

Walter was quick to bring Devlin's things over after the young Amakusa had called him and let him know about his plans. Danny had never let Devlin leave his sight unless he was sure that Danielle was nowhere near him. Devlin ignored Danny for once and kept the baby Fangire in his sights at all times. It would probably try to snatch them one by one once it was alone with someone. It could pick off the entire family that way. It was something that Devlin could not afford to let happen.

The Fangire made no kind of threatening gesture towards anyone. It knew it couldn't let itself get found out. Its meal was riding on the plan to look like a human baby. If it got found out then it would have to start anew someplace else and it probably didn't like that plan.

"Just so we're clear, Devlin," Danny frowned. "Once everyone's in bed I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine," Devlin commented as he continued to watch the baby. "Do what you feel is right."

"Glad we agree," Danny nodded before he turned away. He only got a few steps before he realized that he and Devlin never agreed on anything except for Vlad. He turned a suspicious gaze back at Devlin. Something was up. "Okay, what's going on?"

Devlin stiffened a bit at the question but calmed down, making sure his apprehension was barely noticeable. Turning towards Danny, he replied, "Whatever it is you mean, Daniel?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. Devlin was up to something but he wasn't sure what it was. Ever since they'd met Fangula, he noticed that Devlin was being a little more secretive as usual. It must be a big secret and Danny doubted Danielle knew anything about it.

Devlin decided to ignore Dany for the time being as he tried to think of something to do. He had to find some way of forcing the Fangire to reveal itself or else if he tried anything, he might get himself kicked out of the house and never allowed to return.

He stood up and walked from the room, making sure that there was no one else inside that it could get alone with and feed off. He moved to Danny's room which was unoccupied for the time being as he went to the window. He could see Fangula hanging on the windowsill as he opened it.

"Okay, Fangula," Devlin sighed. "I can't get them to leave and there's not enough room for me to try and get the Fangire to reveal itself. Isn't there any way that I can force it to reveal itself? Don't Fangires have something they can't stand like vampires can't stand garlic or holy objects?"

"Not really," Fangula answered. "When they had forsaken their human sides, the Fangires grew too strong for the usual things that hurt vampires to affect them. There isn't much that affects them now."

"Isn't there anything?" asked Davlin tiredly.

"Well," Fangula began. "Fangires are sensitive to sound. If a tone is played properly, then it will force the Fangire to take its natural form."

"Good," Devlin nodded. "Is there anything we can use to make that tone?"

"Yes," Fangula nodded. "That violin your father sent. It generates that tone whenever it is played. I didn't think that we would need it so soon."

"I see," Devlin nodded. "I can't leave the house so I need you to go get it. If I leave then no one will be able to hold it off if it decides to try something."

"But the last time your fought a Fangire without the armor you were soundly thrashed!" Fangula argued back.

"At least I can hold it off for a while," Devlin countered. "The Fentons also have numerous gadgets down there that are capable of hurting physical beings along with ghosts. They might be able to harm something supernatural like a Fangire."

"I don't like this idea, Devlin," Fangula sighed.

"We really don't have a choice," Devlin replied. "We need to stop this Fangire here before it decides it's hungry again."

"Right," Fangula nodded. "I'm off then."

Fangula then took to the air as he started flying to Devlin's apartment. The violin was still there and Devlin hadn't touched it since he took it out of the package his father had sent it in.

"A little advanced notice would have been wonderful, father," Devlin sighed to himself. If his father was counting on Fangula to tell him everything he needed to know on arrival, then he was going to be sorely disappointed when he decided to get a progress report. He then walked out of the room to watch the Fangire.

He was alarmed at first when he saw Danielle cradling the baby, feeding it a bottle of milk. "He was crying," she said to Devlin when she saw him. She then saw the alarmed look he wore on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, rather unconvincingly but Danielle's entire attention had been on the Fangire in baby form. Despite the baby being truly a vampiric entity, the dhampir couldn't help but imagine Danielle as a beautiful maternal figure. He walked over, calming himself when he looked at the baby, knowing what it truly was. "You seem to be good at that."

"For some reason I just knew he wanted to be fed," Danielle said before putting down the bottle and burping the baby. She then put him back in his basket where it giggled at her. She cooed at the disguised demon, much to Devlin's chagrin. It was by pure chance that he got here in time. He couldn't stand the idea of Danielle being in any sort of danger, despite knowing that she could very well take care of herself. She wasn't a helpless damsel in distress but a hero in her own right. She was his partner, his friend…his beloved.

Devlin cast a hidden disgusted glance at the disguised Fangire before asking, "Where's Junior?"

Danielle was confused before realizing what he meant and said, "Oh, the flour sack." She looked sheepish, "Well, Junior here," she pointed at the baby, "Grabbed and chewed on the sack so now it's ruined."

Devlin blinked. Now Danielle was referring to the baby as Junior. It would definitely hurt her when he would be forced to destroy the Fangire. She seemed to have grown attached to it. What was worse, the little monster may have tried to eat already, mistaking the flour sack baby for a real one. It was now obvious that no one was safe from the Fangires, not even children.

'_You'd better get back here fast, Fangula,_' Devlin thought darkly to himself. '_Or else I will take this thing down, damn the consequences, so long as Danielle is safe._'

* * *

After dropping by Devlin's apartment, Fangula was flapping his wings rapidly while carrying the violin case that had the violin, the Blood Rose, securely inside. The case and violin were both heavy and Fangula was putting in a lot of extra effort to bring it over to Devlin.

"Why didn't I ask Walter to transport this for me?" the sealed vampire complained, huffing, "Would've been a whole lot easier."

Thankfully, none of the ghosts that haunt Amity Park were around so it was smooth sailings for Fangula. The Blood Rose was crucial for their mission. It'd been specially designed to force a Fangire to reveal their true form once it was being played. The trouble now was getting to the Fentom house before it was too late. Fangula was certain his young partner could handle himself. He'd seen Devlin's strength as the Bat Orphenoch and knew the young boy was destined for greatness.

He flapped his wings, continuing his path towards Fenton Works. It wouldn't be too hard to spot. What other house had a large UFO-thing built on top?

* * *

Devlin stood and watched as the Fangire in baby form was being doted on by the females of the Fenton family. First it had been Danielle, then Jazz and now Maddie. It still hadn't made its move and Devlin felt skeptical of Fangula's claim that it was indeed a Fangire. However, maybe that was what the Fangire was banking on. Maybe it expected Devlin to drop his guard before striking. Despite his skepticism, he could not let down his guard. The Fangires were a real threat as far as Fangula had told him.

A slight tapping noise captured his attention at the window. He quickly turned to one of the closed windows and saw Fangula flapping his wings wildly with the violin case in his feet. Heaving a sigh of relief, Devlin opened the window and managed to snatch the item out of the tiny bat's feet.

"About time," Devlin sighed.

"It's heavy!" Fangula snapped. "Now play it and get rid of that Fangire!"

"Gladly," Devlin nodded.

He took the case and headed back to the living room. He spied the Fentons still cooing around the baby. It was beginning to look a little frustrated now. Obviously it was getting upset that it couldn't eat yet, but Devlin knew that it was going to get a lot more upset before the night was through.

Devlin opened up the case and admired the Blood Rose, the violin his father had sent him. It was a magnificent instrument, colored nearly blood red and with a beautiful sheen.

Devlin placed the violin to his neck and placed the bow on the strings. He heaved a sigh to prepare himself. Once he did, he began to play one of the many pieces that he knew.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" the Fangire baby instantly began to wail.

"Huh?" Jazz blinked. "What's wrong, little guy?"

The baby's wailing just continued. Devlin eyed the baby carefully. The tone from the violin was obviously the cause of the discomfort, but no one had picked up on it yet. He knew that the Fangire didn't like the sounds the violin was making and if what Fangula said was true then things were going to get ugly fast.

Danny was now very confused as he watched the baby wail. He just couldn't understand why it was so upset. Danielle had just fed it and there wasn't a nasty smell coming from the diaper. He turned to Devlin and saw him playing his violin.

"Yo, Devlin," he called. "Could you knock it off? The baby doesn't like it."

Devlin threw a glance at Danny, but he continued to play his violin. Of anything, he picked up the pace. The baby's wails began to get louder as the music went faster. Danielle began to get slightly panicked as the baby continued to cry.

"Devlin, please?" she asked. She was getting worried. "I don't think the baby likes it."

"That's the idea," Devlin muttered as he started to play faster and faster. The wailing grew more intense. Danny, losing his patience, started to advance on Devlin.

"Hey, cut it out!" Danny shouted. As he said this, Devlin struck the final note.

The baby stopped wailing and began to glow brightly, forcing the Fentons looking at it to shield their eyes from the intense glare. Danny shifted his attention towards the 'baby' in the basket.

Devlin sighed sadly, knowing how attached Danielle had grown to the Fangire baby. '_Forgive me,_' he said, mentally, to himself.

The intense glow soon subsided and Jazz let out a scream. The baby was gone and in its place was 6 foot tall creature in black and white shining armor that resembled a mosquito. The arms and legs were thin and spindly as a pair of wings hung down its back. Its eyes gleamed as it glared at Devlin for blowing its cover. Hungry and annoyed, it grabbed the closest target, Jazz. She struggled as Jack was out of his shock, shouting, "Let go of my daughter, you freak!"

Glancing at Devlin for a second, Danny turned towards what had been the baby and shouted, "Going Ghost!" The white rings rose up and down his body, changing him instantly into his ghost form before he flew straight at his dad to help him wrestle Jazz out of the monster's grip. Maddie had her own weapons aimed at the monster and was trying to get a clear shot.

Devlin gaze shifted towards Danielle. She seemed stunned and it broke his heart to see tears streaming down her face. The shock of realizing that a baby you'd grown attached was actually an evil monster would be devastating and Devlin wanted to help her with that feeling. However, there were more pressing matters to tend to. Snapping his fingers, he then morphed into his Bat Orphenoch form.

Devlin lunged at the Fangire in attempt to get it out of the house. The Mosquito Fangire saw him coming and instantly dropped Jazz. With reflexes befitting an undead being, it grabbed Devlin around the neck. The dhampir choked from the steel-like grip.

"_You ruined everything_," it buzzed angrily. "_I'll kill you after I eat._"

With that, the Mosquito Fangire threw Devlin with enough force to send him crashing through a wall and into the street. Devlin rolled a few times before he came to a stop and changed back into his human form. As he began getting to his feet again, Fangula flapped down to him.

"Weren't we in this position before?" he asked with some annoyance.

"Shut up and bite me," Devlin growled as he got back up. "We'll need the armor if we want to take this thing out."

"Glad you see things my way," Fangula chuckled before he swooped onto Devlin's arm and chomped him. Devllin could feel the sensations running through him again as the chains appeared around his waist and became a belt.

"Let's do this," Devlin sighed as he took Fangula into his hand. He then swiftly attached him to the centre of the belt. "_Wake Up!_"

Chains burst from the belt and wrapped around Devlin like a steel cocoon. The chains were tight and they were in position for only a second before they shattered like glass. In Devlin's place was the intimidating form of Masked Rider Fang.

A loud explosion caught Fang's attention and he saw Danny get launched through a second hole in the wall. The male halfa hit the ground and skidded across the street.

"Impressive, Daniel," Fang sighed before he turned back to the house. His love was in danger and he was going to help her.

He dashed through the hole in the wall and took stock of what was happening. Jack and Maddie were shooting at the Fangire, but the damage was minimal. Jazz was hiding out with Danielle while the halfa girl seemed to be stunned, almost like her heart had been broken.

The Fangire was bearing down on Jack and Maddie with a hungry gaze in its eyes. Fang knew this wasn't going to end well unless he did something. So, he dashed through the opening and grabbed the Fangire by the shoulder before laying a punch into its insect-like face. The Fangire stumbled back before it was hit with even more blows from the dhampir Rider.

With the Fangire suitably stunned, Fang grabbed it by the shoulder and threw it out the hole in the wall. Fang followed quickly after it. It wasn't going to get away. Fang swore on his honor that it wouldn't.

As Fang got outside, he saw that the Mosquito Fangire was getting back up again. He knew that he had the advantage so Fang decided to press it. He charged at the Fangire and threw more punches. It managed to block several of the hits, but it was still taking damage. Fang unleashed a heavy elbow strike which made it stumble backwards.

As Fang was doing battle with the Fangire, Danny managed to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he took notice of the two figures fighting it out nearby. One was the monster that had been a baby a few minutes ago. The other one was a weird armored figure that was knocking the daylights out of the thing that had beaten the tar out of the halfa.

"Who is that guy?" he asked with some confusion.

As Danny watched, Fang caught a punch that was aimed at his face. He returned the attack with a kick to the midsection which knocked the wind out of the Fangire. Even though it was undead, the body still had to breathe to function.

Seeing that the Fangire was subdued for the moment, Fang decided to finally end it, "_Release the Chains!_"

The chains around his right leg loosened before Fang kicked up and broke them, letting the red wings open widely. He leaped straight up into the air and began to twist his body.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!_" Fang roared as the energy behind the wings sent him downwards at the Mosquito Fangire.

The insect-like creature wasn't able to avoid the attack. Fang's foot made impact against the Fangire's chest and both of them were propelled by the incredible force of the attack. The Fangire was pressed against a nearby building, causing the bat-shaped crater to form on impact due to the force of the attack before Fang's insignia was branded on its chest. Its body was still before it shattered like glass. From the remains, the soul began hovering into the air.

"I got it!" Fangula called as he detached from the belt and swooped over the soul and swallowed it. He then flapped onto Fang's shoulder before spitting a stone into Fang's waiting hand. "Another one for the collection."

Nodding silently, Fang began to walk away from the scene. Of course, he knew he wouldn't be leaving without a certain halfa questioning him.

"Hey, wait!" Danny shouted. Fang sighed and turned around so that he was facing Danny.

"We better get out of here," Fangula suggested. Fang nodded and then took out a small potion capsule. With a swing of his arm, the armored dhampir threw the capsule onto the ground. It exploded, creating a thick smoke screen, too thick for Danny to see. The smoke screen cleared and Fang had disappeared.

Danny coughed as he waved the smoke away from his face. He searched wildly for the armored figure, but there wasn't even a sign of him anymore. There was a sharp groan and Danny turned to see Devlin stumbling from an alley while holding his head.

"Where's that monster?" he asked.

"You missed the whole thing," Danny frowned. "Some guy in a weird suit of armor appeared and took it out. I tried to talk to him but he used some kind of smoke bomb and took off."

"Well, I don't care as long as everyone is safe," Devlin sighed. He was silently thanking those acting lessons his mother had put him through when he had been younger.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. He then turned to look at Devlin. "How did you know what that baby was? How did you manage to make it come out with that violin?"

"I didn't know," Devlin lied. "However, I've heard of beings who take the forms of innocents to draw in victims. Finding a baby next to a dead woman did not sit well with me. My violin gives off a tone that irritates supernatural beings when it's played right. I set it for vampiric ones and let it fly."

"And the tone forced it to change back to stop it," Danny sighed. "I hope everyone is okay. Danni and Jazz really liked having that baby around."

"I agree," Devlin sighed sadly. He fondly recalled the happy glow on Danielle's face when had been tending to the baby. It must have broken her heart to see the baby turn into a monster. "We'd better head inside and see if everyone is okay."

"Yeah," Danny nodded before he changed back to human. "We'd better."

Entering the house, Devlin immediately went to Danielle's side. "Are you, alright, Danielle?" Immediately, she began to hug him and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly and Danny didn't seem to mind one bit. "Hush, darling, it's alright."

"I really liked that baby," she sobbed.

"I know," he nodded, "I know." In his opinion she would've made an excellent mother. He could tell that they would've gotten an A too based on how Danielle was taking care of the Fangire disguised as a baby. The flour sack baby was gone since the Fangire had ruined it so Devlin would have to call the manufacturers for a new one without Testlaff's knowledge.

He suddenly had a wonderful idea on how to help Danielle.

* * *

The next morning Devlin and Fangula came over to the Fentons' house again.

"I hate you so much right now," Fangula grumbled.

"Why? You look cute," Devlin snickered. He then rang the doorbell. As expected, Danielle was the one who answered.

"Yes?" Danielle asked as she saw Devlin. He was relieved to see that she was no longer crying over last night's events.

"Well, I ordered us a new flour sack baby," Devlin reported, "But until it arrived I made something for you." He then raised up Fangula who was looking pretty embarrassed right now. He was wearing a frilly baby's hat, a bib and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Danielle cooed as she took Fangula into her arms. "Aw, hello, little Fangy."

Despite the embarrassing position he was in, the sealed vampire didn't mind at all being held by the beautiful young girl, but did he have to be dolled up like a baby?

From the cooing Fenton and amused Amakusa, there was someone watching them from above. He was donned in a black overcoat with the collar wrapped around his face with a slightly crooked top hat on his head.

"The look suits you, my Lord," the man laughed. "As it stands, two down…ninety-eight to go."

* * *

Since I received positive responses for the first, I decided to continue with the second one. Wahddya guys think? BTW, I'd like to graciously thank Ten Faced Paladin for his help on this chapter.


	3. 3rd Night: Man Eater

A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter of Masked Rider Fang. Hope you enjoy it. I had help from Shadow Element 13 and Ten Faced Paladin finishing it. Brave Kid created the OC, Topper.

* * *

Fangula hung upside down on a perch within Devlin's room. Actually, it was his coat rack where he hung his usual hats on. Despite the technicality, Fangula considered it his resting place whenever he wasn't flying about.

The sealed vampire admired his young partner as he worked, sitting at his table as he inspected several vials of fluids and mixing them into a bowl. These fluids were potions that the young boy had concocted. Fangula was impressed by Devlin's skills in mixing and brewing potions to create unique results. He knew that Devlin could make potions that could do about almost anything. There were potions for healing, potions that could enhance strength, speed, agility, reflexes; anything you could imagine. A book was opened up in front of Devlin with the page detailing the process and ingredients required to make a 'Truth-Telling Potion'. Fangula knew how effective that could be in the right situation.

The young potion maker then took out a syringe and used the instrument to suck up the concoction in the bowl before injecting it into specially made capsules that would either dissolve in liquid or shatter on impact, releasing the potions stored inside. The capsules were properly labeled, as were the bottles and vials so that the young 15 year old boy would not make an error whilst selecting them.

As he finished his work, Devlin gazed upon a picture of his beloved Danielle that he kept taped inside his case. Fangula could tell that his partner was smitten, enamored and quite fond of the spirited half-ghost. From what he'd gotten through the conversations with Walter and Miriam, Danielle was his first ever friends and then became more. The small vampire smiled, happy to see that his partner had found happiness with the love of a woman.

Fangula had seen Devlin's wardrobe and despite his liking for Devlin's fashion sense, he thought that it was a bit dull and monotonous. The clothes were either in black, white or a mixture of the two colors. Even the hats were black or white. It would appear that Devlin didn't wear any other color at all. Then again, with his pale skin tone, black and white would be the ideal choice.

It was late, so very late, and the young dhampir had school in the morning. Fangula knew that meant Devlin would see Danielle and wear a large smile. Unfortunately, Devlin didn't have much to smile to her about, lately.

Recently, Devlin and Fangula had discussed about letting her in on their secret. Fangula strongly objected since Devlin's identity as Masked Rider Fang must be protected at all times. Devlin protested stating that he could trust Danielle but Fangula remarked that trust wasn't something one should give away so easily, especially in these situations. Fangula knew Devlin was upset with him because of that but the small sealed vampire needed to see for himself to know if Danielle could be trusted with such a secret. It wasn't her he was wary about, but her brother, Danny Phantom.

Fangula could see that Danny was powerful, but his strength was no match for the Fangires. That probably wouldn't stop him though. Fangires weren't dead nor alive, but something in between. They were undead and lost their human forms due to their inner darkness and discarding their human sides in the process. The only way for them to ever regain their human forms as a form of disguise was to absorb human life energy, all of it. The human forms allowed them to walk undetected, but Fangula could easily detect them. He had a sixth sense when regarding the detection of Fangires.

He wasn't the only one who could reveal a Fangire. Devlin had a special violin in his possession known as the Blood Rose. It was a mystical violin that when played would release a tone sensitive to Fangires and would eventually force them to reveal their true monstrous forms.

Occasionally, Fangires would hunt at night but they could still also hunt in the day. They only did so at night due to the peace of the night, allowing them to privately stalk the streets for victims. They preferred the darkness. It was a blanket that made them feel safe and allowed them to perform their activities in secret.

Fangula watched as Devlin got ready for bed. The boy wore a black robe and a nightcap before slipping into his bed. With a clap of his hands, the lights shut off, plunging the room into darkness. All was black save for Fangula's eyes which were glowing blood red. He then decided to fall asleep as well, closing the eyes.

Now the room was completely dark…and silent…and peaceful…

Goodnight…

* * *

Bob Baker was a homeless man, forced to sleep in a box in the alley. Once he'd been a successful lawyer. He had a wife and two children whom he loved very much. One day, he lost the biggest case of his career. His reputation had been ruined but at least he still had his wife and kids…but not for long. A fire had taken all that away from him when a man he'd put away in prison returned to exact his revenge. He committed arson and burned Bob's house to the ground. Bob survived, but his family didn't. He didn't even have any insurance and his money was all gone.

He became homeless, penniless and now was reduced to sleeping in a box in an alley. Fate dealt a cruel hand for Bob Baker. He just wished he could find peace.

"_Are you unhappy, sir?_" a kind voice asked, sweet and angelic. He didn't notice this at first before he grumbled.

"Go away and leave me alone," he said, turning over. He felt a hand on his sleeve and he angrily sat up. "Leave me al-!" his words got caught in his throat as he gazed upon a beautiful woman, dressed in a white gown with golden tresses cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were shimmering blue and she smiled at him.

"_Are you unhappy, sir?_" she asked again, her voice like a sweet melody. Bob silently nodded. The woman smiled again. "_Then let me help you._" She kneeled down to his level and leaned in towards him. Bob closed his eyes as he felt the woman's soft lips on his.

* * *

The next morning, Devlin decided to walk to school. That way, he could see Danielle along the way. Unfortunately, that would mean seeing Danny as well. Devlin still wasn't too fond of Danny but only tolerated him for Danielle's sake. After Valerie had moved away with her father to another city, away from ghosts, and Ryan and Ember leaving town to pursue their musical careers, he didn't have anyone else to talk to. Sam was still pleasant company as was Tucker, despite the geeky boy's tendency to talk about technology or his inability to pick up girls. Devlin knew that he and Valerie had been dating before they were forced to break up due to Valerie moving. She wasn't the type of person who could maintain a long distance relationship. He would definitely miss her, along with Ember and Ryan. The latter two would still visit but were now a famous rock duo. Devlin had seen their latest CD and was slightly envious of their success.

In the middle of his walk, he saw a new building. It was a dark red, almost crimson, color. His curiosity got the better of him as he peered inside. There were chairs and tables set up as well as a bar to sit at. He saw a small stage in the corner, most likely for music. He couldn't really see the back, but he could see cooking utensils. He stepped back and saw the name of the building. "Café Mal d'Amour… sounds interesting." He noticed a small sign on the window that said 'OPENING SOON'. "Perhaps I could take Danielle here," he mused before continuing on his walk. He could see several people standing in front of an alley. "What's the commotion?" he asked.

Fangula, who was once again hitching a ride in Devlin's bag, said, "We should check it out."

"We could end up late," Devlin said, briskly.

"It would only take a few minutes," Fangula casually responded. "Besides, if you did become late, you could just change and fly to school."

Devlin frowned. "I don't think people would appreciate seeing a giant bat-monster flying in the air in the middle of broad daylight."

"Hey, they've seen ghosts and you can still just use an invisibility potion."

"I prefer using that for emergencies only."

"Suit yourself," Fangula paused. "So, are you going to check it out?"

Devlin shrugged, "Might as well." He then walked across the street to see what all the fuss was about. Pushing himself through the small crowd, he could see what it was they were looking at.

His eyes narrowed under his rounded shades.

There, lying on the ground, in the alley, with a peaceful look on his face was Bob Barker, with all color drained from his face. He wasn't pale. He didn't have any color at all as he was transparent.

"Fangire," Fangula whispered. How could he have missed it? Sirens could be heard as a couple of police cars pulled over. The officers came out to take care of the situation, urging the audience to back away so that they could investigate the scene.

Devlin didn't need to investigate. He knew what'd done it. Soon, this would end up as a report in the news.

* * *

He did arrive at school, just in time when the ball rang. Students were already headed for their first period classes as Devlin walked in. He thanked the gods that he had all his classes with Danielle.

Fangula had flown off to investigate the scene. They both knew a Fangire was doing it. It didn't take a genius to realize that. Well, the police would probably think it was the same ghost as the one who'd killed the female jogger. Devlin just hoped that the Guys In White wouldn't start poking their noses into this matter. They were the last thing he needed.

Entering the classroom, Devlin could see Danielle and smiled at her. She smiled back and blew him a kiss. Sighing, he then took the seat that was conveniently next to hers.

Mr. Lancer then came into class to start the lesson. Devlin jotted down the notes as he listened. At the same time he was wondering if Fangula could tell him the identity of the new Fangire soon.

While taking notes, Devlin's mind was wandering. He was really thinking hard on his desire to tell Danielle his secret. He was conflicted by Fangula's words as well as what his heart was telling him. He hated lying to Danielle. She was the only girl to truly accept him for who and what he was, even after he'd become an Orphenoch. To lie to her, deceive her, hurt him.

Devlin knew Danny was suspicious of Fang and trying to find out who he was. Danny was as prideful as ever, seeing himself as the sole hero of Amity Park. Maybe that was what drove Valerie, Ember and Ryan away. Devlin shook his head. No. Despite his flaws, Danny would never do anything like that, at least purposely. Sure there was that time he ignored his responsibilities when his family became rich but still…

One day. One day he would tell Danielle the truth about Masked Rider Fang.

* * *

Fangula flew around the scene, sniffing out any trace of the Fangire. The body had been taken to the morgue. He doubt that an autopsy would help find any clues. When a Fangire fed on a victim, they took everything, leaving a transparent husk.

He didn't see any signs of struggling. It would appear the Fangire could keep its victims still, long enough, so that it could drain them. There were so many Fangires now and more and more vampires wanted that power, drowning themselves in their darkness to rise up again as monstrous fiends. Fangula sighed with guilt. If only he hadn't done _that_ a long time ago…

He then heard a voice he hadn't expected to hear for quite some time.

"Hello, My Lord," the voice greeted and Fangula turned, still flapping his wings. His red eyes widened before he flew forward to the stranger to get a closer look.

"Topper!" Fangula realized, happy to see an old face from his past. "It's amazing! You haven't aged a day."

Topper appeared very youthful despite his true age. He was wearing a green overcoat over a white un-tucked shirt, a polka-dotted red and white bow tie, white pants with blue stripes and leather shoes. As his name implied, he wore a black top hat on his head with a random playing card stuck near the brim, tucked in a red band. His top hat was tilted in such a way that most of his features were shrouded in shadows, save for a single grey eye. His hair was short and blonde. He also had a long and pointed nose.

Topper stared at Fangula and snickered, "It appears, My Lord, that you have lost weight." Fangula frowned at the joke about his small size and glared, "And your sense of humor too."

"What are you doing here?" Fangula asked.

"Well, My Lord," Topper smiled. "Ever since I sensed your reawakening, I decided to see how you were doing. It's simply amazing that you have found a new host body so that your armor can be used again."

Fangule stated, "It's more of a partnership. I lend him my power and armor and he fights the Fangires."

"Yes," Topper said. "You have sealed 2, correct?"

"The stones are back with the boy, however," Fangula frowned. "He doesn't seem to trust me fully, yet."

"Well, trust takes a long while to build, My Lord," Topper said, speaking from experience. "I believe that you never fully trusted me either."

"True," Fangula nodded. "And the others? How are they? Where are they?"

"Oh, I sent them a message and they'll be coming over to this town soon," Topper grinned. "Such a wonderful town. I can sense a lot of paranormal energy here."

"Well, there is an artificial portal built around here, therefore ghosts often _visit_," Fangula said.

"Have you found a proper place of residence?" Topper continued to question.

"There is this old abandoned mansion," Fangula explained. "I've been trying to convince my young partner to purchase it but he has yet to do so. I need it to be fixed up, though."

Topper smiled, "Well consider it done. I think I can have the place all spick-and-span for you."

Fangula decided to get serious, "So, you know about the Fangire who is doing this?"

Topper nodded, "Let's just say, she has the looks and the voice of an angel…"

* * *

"So this dead dude was just like that jogger the police found a couple of nights ago?" asked Tucker curiously.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria while Danny discussed what his parents had been investigating when they left that morning. It was such a noisy place that no one was paying attention to them. Add in their outcast status and they could talk about what was happening without fear of anyone listening in.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I'll bet it's another thing like that mosquito monster that pretended to be a baby at my place."

"Do you think that armored guy might show up again?" asked Sam.

"I'm counting on it," Danny nodded. "Maybe if I can get his name then we can figure something out about him."

"You're talking like he's responsible?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know what to think. Ever since Valerie, Ember and Ryan left, it hasn't been easy trying to handle the ghosts myself. Now, there are these monsters."

"You could ask Devlin to help," Tucker suggested. Danny responded with a silent glare. "Look, I know you don't like him and he doesn't like you, but you gotta admit that he's pretty powerful. He did help you save Danielle."

Danny crossed his arms. He was still thinking about the mysterious armored warrior that had defeated the mosquito-creature. The guy just left without a word before Danny could find out who or what he was. For some reason, he felt that the warrior was someone familiar. His belt also had something familiar on it.

"So, did Devlin bring Fangy here again?" Sam asked. She had met Fangula and uncharacteristically commented on how cute the small vampire appeared. Fangula let it slide since she was a pretty girl. Tucker on the other hand wanted to learn from Fangula since the vampire once boasted to having numerous lovers and wives in his past. Devlin discouraged him though.

Soon, wolf-whistling could be heard and the trio turned their attention towards the entrance. Tucker was staring wide-eyed and said, "Who's the new babe?"

Said babe was gorgeous and looked about 18, the age of the seniors. She was dressed in a tight-white tank top with tight blue jeans that didn't hide her curvaceous figure. On her feet she wore sandals. She had green bracelets around her wrists and shining pearl earrings. Her blonde hair was wavy and cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was fair and her eyes a shimmering blue. She walked towards the lunch trays and pouted. "I'm so far back in line." This prompted nearly all the guys to step out of line to early her to get to the front. "Thank you, boys." She winked. They all just sighed as their legs turned to mush. Sam groaned but then scowled as she caught Danny staring at her.

"Danny!" she yelled, whacking his head. Danny yelped and looked to his girlfriend.

"Sam!" Danny whined. "What was that for?" Sam folded her arms angrily and looked away, confusing Danny.

"You were ogling Marla," Sam stated, crossly.

"Marla? Is that her name?" Danny asked.

"Marla Richmond. She just transferred here today," Sam explained. "I know because she asked me where she should go to pick up her schedule."

"You don't say," Tucker grinned. "Wow, check out that fine ass!"

"And it looks like Dash is making his move," Sam watched.

Marla walked over to the 'Popular Table' and gave Dash a wink. He stood up and gave her his seat. She put down her tray and winked at him, calling him, "Oh, you're such a darling." Paulina scowled jealously. She was supposed to be the most popular girl! Not this newbie!

At a few tables, not too far, away Devlin and Danielle were watching the girl too along with members of their freshman class, mostly the boys. Devlin didn't share the same love-sick looks as the other boys but was instead scrutinizing Marla. Something about her didn't settle well with him. Danielle was mentally comparing herself to Marla and frowned. She was slightly underdeveloped in comparison. She looked to Devlin and frowned sadly when she noticed his attention on the new girl.

Like any other girl in the school, Marla would definitely seek out Devlin for a makeover. Devlin was known as the best makeup artist in the school, helping the cheerleaders as well as the drama club. Danielle knew Devlin didn't care for them like he did her, but sometimes she felt she wasn't as pretty as all those other girls.

"Jealous, luv?" Devlin commented, causing Danielle to look at him. Had he read her mind? She wanted to voice out a denial but when she felt his gloved hand caress her cheek, she sighed. She stared at his single exposed eye as he spoke tenderly to her, "Don't be. She isn't anything special." Those words put her mind at ease. However, Devlin was lying about the fact that Marla wasn't special. For some reason, Devlin's aura sensing skills had grown sharper and he could tell if anyone had an abnormal aura. Marla's aura was very abnormal but he couldn't identify it, at least for now.

"I guess I was a little," Danielle reluctantly replied. "I mean, she's a total babe and I'm just average."

"Oh, please," Devlin sighed amusedly. "You are far more beautiful than her in my eyes. She doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Flatterer," Danielle giggled. She let her eyes land on the new girl again, as if keeping track of her incase she tried something funny. Danielle knew very well that Devlin was quite popular with the girls. They would flirt with him and ask for his help when it came to makeup. He was happy to oblige. "Still, once she hears about you, she'll come. Then she'll probably flirt with you too. All the other girls did."

"I have a strict look but don't touch policy," Devlin replied. "They get to look, but you're the only one who gets to touch."

Danielle giggled with a flush on her cheeks, "And touch I do." She gave him an 'Eskimo Kiss'.

* * *

Fangula was flying towards the school. He and Topper had chatted about old times and because of that the sealed vampire had lost track of time. Right now, Devlin was probably waiting for him for any current information regarding the new Fangire that was in Amity Park. Fangula knew that his young partner was a bit of a perfectionist. Their bond allowed them to get to know each other better.

Fangula flew towards a window, narrowly escaping the notice of the janitor. Right now was lunch period so Devlin was having lunch with his peers in the cafeteria. Fangula knew that Devlin would always sit next to Danielle since the two were obviously lovers.

As Fangula flew closer towards the cafeteria, his senses started to flare up. The Fangire was here! He flew backwards before hitting the door. He didn't want to avoid any suspicion therefore he flew away, to wait for Devlin outside of the building. When he passed by the girls' bathroom, he stopped before flying inside. Might as well indulge himself a little.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the next period. Danielle was headed towards her locker when Devlin told her, "I need to get something from the music room."

"Well, see you later in class," Danielle said before kissing him. She then walked off as he smiled at her retreating figure.

Devlin entered the music room to gather his violin. Once inside he then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You're Devlin Amakusa, right?" he heard a female voice inquire. His eyes narrowed at the familiar sounding melodious voice before he composed himself as a gentleman. He turned around and took off his hat in greeting. How long had she been standing there? Had she been waiting for him?

"The one and only," he smiled, fixing his gaze on the new girl, Marla. "And you must be Marla, I presume?"

"Wow, handsome and smart," she said, reaching over to his chin but he backed away a bit. She frowned before smiling. "Anyway, I heard that you're a makeup artist. Is that true?"

"If you've heard it, then it must be true," Devlin said. He knew Marla was trying to flirt with him. He knew how girls behaved when they wanted to entice boys. It was in their body language and he had studied female body language enough to know when they desired something. "So, you want a session with me?"

"Oh, you've read my mind," she smiled, leaning in closer. "So, do I get to have a private makeup session with you?"

Devlin whipped out a PDA from his vest pocket. "Let me see if I can squeeze you into my schedule." He tapped the screen to check his schedule. "Hm…I suppose we can meet after school. Is 3:45 pm acceptable?"

"Honey," Marla smirked. "That would be great." She then turned and walked out of the music room swaying her hips, but not before blowing him a kiss. "See ya later, honey."

Devlin frowned a bit. He actually had plans with Danielle. Unfortunately, he could not refuse a girl whenever they wanted him to do their makeup. With a swift turn on his heel, he marched out the door and towards his locker to get his books. He would probably be late for class unless he was able to make up a plausible story.

Where was Fangula, though?

* * *

The Fangire watched as its latest prey walked away. It could sense his life energy. It was abundant and from what it could detect would be delicious. It wanted a taste of it before draining it dry. It would wait when it got its prey alone before playing with him and then finally draining him slowly, savoring it, before killing him. All its other victims had died peacefully, with smiles on their faces in death. This one would be no different.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed as usual. Devlin managed to tell Danielle about his new appointment. She wasn't happy about it, but she knew that he had to do it. Devlin knew she didn't like it either, but it was how he kept his finances up other than the allowance that his family gave him every month.

At the moment, Devlin had gotten a message from Marla stating that she would like to have her session in the music room where they had met. That suited Devlin just fine. Most of the after school clubs would still be there so all the classrooms would be unlocked.

He prepared his supplies and let himself relax in the room. He was a couple minutes early so he decided to just wait for Marla. Although, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He just shrugged it off as one of the residents ghosts who didn't mean any harm for a change.

Danielle was hiding in the corner of the room. Being a halfa sure had its advantages. She had been invisible since she got out of class. She wasn't spying because she didn't trust Devlin. That wasn't the reason at all. No, it was to make sure that Marla didn't try anything. Danielle knew the type. They thought they were entitled to everything in the world since they were good looking and rich. Well, if Marla entertained any idea that she was going to have Devlin, then there was a whole mess of ghostly revenge tricks aimed right at her. Danny had told her about how he would prank Dash using his powers. Might as well follow tradition.

Devlin then heard Marla come in. Danielle narrowed her eyes, barely able to keep them from illuminating, as Marla smiled flirtatiously at Devlin. The dhampir instructed her to sit down so that he could work. She said, "OK then." She sat down. She wanted to see what Devlin could do.

Danielle had seen Devlin work numerous times and it still amazed her on how he knew how to move his hands and what kind of makeup would work. Every face was unique and he was able to enhance that face's beauty easily and without flaw. He took out one of his many brushes and started working, standing in front of Marla. She had her eyes closed, anticipating Devlin to start working. She had heard rumors from the girls and they recommended him. It was enough for Marla to be confident of his skills.

To Devlin's point of view, Marla was an empty canvas and his cosmetics were the paints. He knew Danielle didn't like it when he got close to other girls but this was his job, his duty, his calling. She couldn't stop him from being who he was. It would be against his nature.

Devlin started work, the brush dancing over Marla's skin. Devlin was working seriously as he replaced the brush with an eyeliner before going for the blush. He then gently applied the lipstick on her lips. He knew what color and combinations would fit with which face. In a matter of minutes he was done and took out a mirror for Marla. "What do you think?" he asked. Marla opened her eyes and gasped.

"Is that me!" She looked absolutely gorgeous! "Wow, you really are as good as they say."

"Thank you," Devlin said as he accepted the praise and started to pack up his supplies. "The first one is on the house." As he was about to leave, he felt Marla's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, handsome," Marla said, smiling flirtatiously. "_Don't go just yet_," she spoke, her voice melodious.

Devlin turned and looked back at her with a narrow-eyed leer. "What now?" he asked impatiently.

Marla tapped her chin and smiled. "Well, for such a good job, you deserve a kiss." She leaned forward. Danielle panicked and was about to yell when Devlin shoved Marla back. Judging from the look on her face, she was clearly surprised by the young Amakusa's resistance.

"What?" Marla blinked, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone. So, I don't just kiss anyone," Devlin said before tipping his hat. "Good day."

Marla scowled and ran around to block Devlin from the door. She grabbed his shoulders and got in his face. "Why? Why don't you find me pleasing? Aren't I gorgeous?"

Devlin sighed an answered, "You are beautiful to look at, but unfortunately not your heart." He shrugged her off and walked away from her. He stopped at the door, "And for the record, I'm already in love with someone else and both her heart and looks are beautiful." He then opened the door and walked out, leaving a stunned Marla.

Danielle wore a wide smile on her face from Devlin's confession. He was such a romantic and also faithful to her. She had been afraid that Marla would try and seduce him but now she knew for sure that Devlin would not be taken in by felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. Not many people could say they had a boyfriend like him. Now, Marla and she were alone in the music room. Danielle narrowed her eyes in determination. That bitch had just tried to steal her man! That was not going to go unpunished. Making herself visible, she then walked towards Marla and shouted, "Hey! You!" Marla was surprised.

"How did you get in here!" the blonde demanded. Danielle got in her face, which was slightly difficult since Marla was taller.

"Never mind that!" Danielle raised her voice. "Now, listen closely," she spoke, her tone warning Marla, "Stay away from Devlin! He's my boyfriend and he's not interested."

"He already told me that so don't worry your pretty little head," Marla frowned. She then smirked as she looked at Danielle. "You know, he's right about one thing."

"Huh?" Danielle responded, confused.

"He said that you're beautiful, which I have to agree," Marla said, inching her face closer to Danielle's. "You must be so full of life."

Danielle backed away, feeling a little creeped out. "Maybe, I should go." She headed for the door.

"_Don't leave_," Marla said, in a melodious voice and Danielle froze. "_Come here_," Marla commanded and Danielle did as told. The female halfa felt her body rebel against her as she followed Marla's seductive commands. "_Good._" Marla's smile turned wicked as she began to change. She had transformed herself into her true form, the Mantis Fangire. The Mantis Fangire was covered in a shining green exoskeleton body armor that had yellow segments as well as scythe blades protruding from the shoulders. Her head was covered by a helmet that resembled a mantis' head and her yellow hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her teeth had become sharp as mandibles protruded from the sides of her lips. A pair of curved blades extended from her wrists. Her mandibles clicked as she leaned in to take Danielle's life energy. If she couldn't have Devlin, then she would take this one. She looked like a tasty little morsel anyway.

* * *

As Devlin was walking away, Fangula suddenly flew right at him. Alarmed, Devlin ducked at the last second, holding onto his hat. "Fangula!" he snapped. "Watch where you're flying!" Fangula spun around. He looked like he was almost panicking about something. "What's the rush now?"

"There's a Fangire, in the school!" Fangula shouted. "Follow me!"

Devlin's eye went wide as he chased after Fangula. They were headed back towards the music room. Wait, the music room? Realizing what was going on, Devlin peered into the window to see the Fangire…with Danielle in its clutches. "Danielle!" Devlin yelled out. He grabbed Fangula and pressed him against his arm, allowing the minute vampire to bite him. Devlin felt the rush of power as the chains wrapped around his waist and the markings of his Orphenoch form appeared on his skin. The chains then reformed into the blood red Fang Belt before Devlin attached Fangula to it.

"_Wake Up!_" both Devlin and Fangula called out as they charged at the door. The chains exploded from the belt and wrapped around his body like a cocoon. Parts of it seemed to swell as Devlin underwent the change. The chains then shattered, revealing Masked Rider Fang to the world.

Fang kicked the door open and tackled into the Fangire, releasing Danielle, before they both smashed into the wall, creating a hole to outside. The music room was inadequate for a battle such as this. Collateral damage was a given in this situation. Fang pressed his attack as he kicked at the Mantis Fangire, sending her rolling on the ground as she hissed. Marla's voice came out of it, "_You! Who are you!_" Fang knew from the start that something was very abnormal about Marla. He never could've guessed that she was the very Fangire he'd been looking for.

Fang didn't answer and charged at the Fangire. Snarling, she then sent blades of energy flying at him. Surprised, the armored dhampir dodged. He could actually hear the blades hum as they flew past him.

Fang rolled away from the energy blade which cut a nearby bench in half. He looked at the bench in surprise. "Better not get hit by one of those," he mused before narrowly dodging another energy blade that would've sliced off his head. He crushed a potion capsule and conjured a length of chain. He then, like a cowboy, used it like lasso to bind the wrist blades of the Fangire together. She hissed as Fang tugged hard, smashing her against the wall. He then charged at the Fangire, throwing a fist, but she managed to break the chains and dodge away, causing Fang to leave a fist print in the wall. The faculty was not going to like that, but they already made a hole in the wall so a fist imprint in the wall might not get noticed. He then spun around as the Fangire stabbed one of her blades in his stomach. She appeared to smile victoriously before realizing something. Fang didn't seem to be in pain or even twitching from the blade being stabbed into him.

"Heh, heh, not even close," Fangula chuckled as he held the blade between his jaws. Apparently, he had caught it so that Fang wouldn't be injured. Fang, using this stunned moment of the Mantis Fangire, then proceeded to pummel her repeatedly with his fists before dealing a vicious kick to her chest, sending her flying and crashing on the ground.

"Let's finish this," Fang said as the sky darkened. "_Release the Chains!_" He growled as he crossed his arms in front of his face before releasing a roar and kicking up his chained right leg. The chains around his boot then shattered, allowing the wings to spread out. He gave the Mantis Fangire one last look as she was getting up before launching himself into the air.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!_" he shouted before he plummeted straight down towards his target, his right leg extended and glowing red. The Fangire attempted to flee but was too late as Fang's kick smashed into her body, forcing her to the ground with a crash and creating a crater on impact in the shape of Fang's emblem. His emblem was also imprinted on the Fangire, glowing red, as he stepped off her body, watching as the glowing cracks appeared on her before the body shattered like glass. The glowing soul then rose up into the air, attempting to escape. As if it would ever get far.

"Nobody attacks my girl," Fang stated coldly before he signaled for Fangula to go after the hovering soul.

Fangula flew off from his perch on Fang's belt before consuming the orb, chewing slightly before spitting out a stone into Fang's palm. "Another one for the collection," Fangula commented as Fang gazed upon the shining green jewel. The chains then reappeared on his body before unraveling, changing him back to normal. The sky also turned back to normal.

He then turned around to see Danielle staring at him with a shocked look on her face. He swallowed, nervously. How was he supposed to explain this one?

* * *

Three figures stood in the dark streets of a nearby town. The shadows hid them in the darkness, but their silhouettes were visible. One was a very well developed female teenager. The second one was a giant of a man, very muscular. The third and final figure was that of a male teenager, holding a katana in each hand. They were surrounded by vampires.

"How many?" asked the first figure, her voice held a British accent.

"Five, ten at the most," said the second figure. He cracked his knuckles. "Not even enough to break a sweat. What do you think?" he asked the third figure.

"…" he remained silent.

"I hate it when he gets like this," said the female.

"It is of no matter," the third figure finally said, his voice like an empty void. "They're just targets. We kill them, and then we move on. That's how it's always been." He swung around and takes off the vampire's head with a quick slash of his blade. The first and second figure took this as their cue. The first figure drew a pair of Glock 18Cs and began firing. The second figure chose two vampires and began beating them down. The third figure was slicing vampires in half. Soon all the vampires were dead. Just dust in the wind.

"You two can come out now," said the third figure. Two more figures stepped forward from the safety of the building. One was male, the other female, both hidden in the shadows.

"We already got a new mission," said the new male figure. He tossed the third figure a cell phone.

"Yes?" the figure asked into the cell phone. "Where?" He waited for a response. "Yes, sir, right away." He closed the phone and looked at his teammates. "Slayers, we're moving out."

"Where to?" asked the new female figure.

"Amity Park…"

* * *

A/N: Looks like new players are coming into town. What will this bring for Devlin and Fangula. Also, Devlin has a whole lot of explaining to do. Wonder what he can do?


	4. 4th Night: Picture Perfect

A/N: Well, since the previous chap received such positive reviews, I decided to start on the next one. Shadow Element 13 started this one for me so let the show begin!

* * *

Devlin walked into school sulking. The previous day he had told Danielle the truth about him being Fang.

Unfortunately it hadn't gone so well.

* * *

Flashback…

_Both he and Danielle had gotten away from the scene when too many people came to check it out. They didn't need the unwanted attention or suspicion. Once people arrived, all they would find would be the large bat-shaped crater and a large hole in the building that led into the music room. Fangula had flown away to allow Devlin and Danielle some privacy._

_He then told her the whole story when it all started several nights ago. She listened, silently, as he explained how Fangula granted him the armor, the power as well as telling her about the Fangires._

_The first thing she asked him after he finished was, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She didn't look all that happy. In fact, she looked downright disappointed that he hadn't trusted her with this secret. He frowned. He didn't like it whenever Danielle became upset. When that happened he would fund a way to cheer her up. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any other way accept by telling her the whole truth._

"_Alright, for the record, Fangula told me not to," Devlin said, trying to justify his reasons. He then realized that he should've found a better excuse when he saw her frown deepen._

"_You could've convinced him and talk to me anyways," Danielle said. "I mean, I'm your girlfriend! There's supposed to be trust between us!" She crossed her arms and turned away. _

"_Danielle, I…"_

"_Please, just go."_

"_But-"_

"_Just go!" Danielle said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need time to think about all this." _

…End Flashback

* * *

She had asked him to leave, telling him that she needed time to accept all this new information. He had gone home and argued with Fangula, blaming him for this but then they both had run out of things to say and come to an understanding. It still didn't fix things between him and Danielle, however.

It was now the next day and he was wondering whether or not she was ready to talk to him. He was slightly surprised to see a large group of students gathered around a small section of lockers. He saw several girls holding fashion magazines and several guys with dazed looks on their faces, like they had just seen an angel. Not paying attention, he accidentally bumped into someone. He stepped back slightly and looked at the person he bumped into. He had stringy white hair that went down to his shoulders, parting in front of his face. He wore a black shirt and jeans, covered by a long black trench coat. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Devlin apologized.

"…" the man stayed quiet. He turned and looked at Devlin. His eyes were a dark blue, like the night sky. "You need not apologize," he said in an empty voice. He then turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. Devlin blinked. He knew nearly everyone in the school but this guy…he seemed new. White hair wasn't exactly normal unless you had it dyed or were a ghost.

Devlin met Danielle at her locker. She seemed fine but looks were often deceiving. His frown deepened slightly when he saw that Danny was with her as well. He couldn't handle any criticism from Danny now. He just hoped Danielle hadn't told him, which was actually quite a gamble seeing as the two of them were so close. Danny saw him and whispered something to Danielle. Devlin didn't try to eavesdrop, allowing them privacy before Danny walked away. Devlin then approached Danielle.

"Good morning," Devlin greeted.

"Hey," Danielle responded, her voice monotone. Devlin cringed. That sounded something he would hear from his brother.

"You're looking fine this morning," he said. Danielle didn't respond with a smile.

"I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're asking," Danielle said. She then asked, "Where's Fangy?"

"I left him at home," Devlin said and then reached into his pocket to pull out a red elaborately designed whistle. "He did give me this though. He said it could call him when needed."

"That's nice."

Awkward silence.

"So, what now?" Devlin asked, hesitantly.

Danielle looked him in the eye, "You lied to me, Devlin. You kept secrets from me." She narrowed her eyes, causing him to gulp. "I thought we promised each other to have no secrets between us."

Devlin wanted to tell her again that it had been Fangula's idea but kept his mouth shut. That excuse wasn't going to work. He couldn't blame it wholly on the vampire. He had partly agreed to it.

"I need to know why you did it, in your own words," Danielle said, wanting to know the truth from him. "Please."

Devlin looked down to the floor. He tried to think of an answer.

"Thought so," Danielle sighed. "I'll see you in class." She then walked off.

Devlin leaned against the lockers, sighing depressingly. His relationship with Danielle was probably over by now. Why did he have to agree to keep his identity as Masked Rider Fang a secret from her?

"Hey, are you alright?" he heard a gentle female voice with a British accent ask him, filled with concern. He looked up to see who'd asked him. It was a girl about his age or close to it with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes and was very attractive, physically. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt and a black pleated skirt. She looked a little stunned when she saw his face and blushed a little.

"I'm fine," he said as he stood up straight. He didn't need anything from his locker since he had what he needed for his first class in his bag. He didn't feel like talking with anyone at the moment so he turned to leave.

"Um…I sorta need some help," she said. "Um…Can you tell me how to get to my first class?" He turned to look at her. He couldn't refuse a request like that from a lady. It would be ungentlemanly.

"May I see your schedule?" he said. The girl nodded and reached into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled it out. He scanned it. "Well, that's convenient," he said. "You have the same homeroom as mine."

"Really?" the girl beamed. "That's great!"

"You might as well come with me," Devlin said. "I'm Devlin Amakusa," he introduced himself.

"Seras McDowell," the girl said, extending a hand. He took it and gave it a shake. The girl smiled.

* * *

Danielle was already in her seat but Devlin hadn't arrived yet. Luckily, Lancer was running late too so that if he did arrive late, which was doubtful since he was always punctual, he wouldn't get a detention slip.

Danielle didn't tell Danny about Devlin being Fang but she did tell him that Marla had been one of those monsters and that Fang had saved her. When he asked her if he knew who Fang really was, she shook her head. She hated lying to her brother but she had promised Devlin.

She hated having secrets between the two of them and he was almost always honest with her. He did tell her that keeping secrets was like second nature to members of his family. They were a family of paranormal creatures one would never have thought existed. With that in mind, Danielle admitted that she might have been a little hasty, but she was justified since Devlin had been keeping such an important secret for so long without even hinting that he might tell her. She had met his parents and siblings and they all approved of her relationship with Devlin.

Devlin, from what she could tell, was very different in contrast to the rest of his family. He wasn't cold like his brother and father or overly energetic and cheery like his mother and sister. It was like he was a bit of both. Maybe it was because he was the youngest.

Out of the corner of her eye, Danielle could spy her rival, Claire Brewster, gossiping with her posse. Claire was a pretty girl with tanned skin and stylish blonde hair which bounced whenever she walked. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color. She was also filthy rich and made sure everyone knew it. Her looks and wealth won her a seat at the Popular Table and the A-List. Claire was also a spoiled brat who insulted and was condescending towards those beneath her and Danielle was one of them. Danielle disliked her since day one and Devlin shared the same sentiment. Claire was also after Devlin, which was pretty obvious as she had made several after-school appointments with him to fix her makeup. He couldn't refuse and she did pay well. Luckily for Danielle, Devlin didn't like Claire either. She giggled in amusement once she remembered the few pranks Devlin had played on Claire using his potions.

The door opened and Devlin smiled when she saw Devlin enter. That smile turned into a frown when she saw him chatting with another girl. When the girl entered, the entire class fell silent.

Claire broke that silence, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SERAS McDOWELL!!" Nearly everyone crowded around them, with an exception of Danielle who was frowning and glaring at the new girl with glowing green eyes.

"Explain?" Devlin asked as he was surrounded along with Seras.

"I'm actually a teen model," Seras said, chuckling slightly. She pointed at her picture on the cover of the magazine Claire had in her hand.

"Ah, I see," Devlin nodded. He had been wondering why she seemed so familiar.

"Sign my magazine!"

"Go out with me!"

"Wanna be best friends?"

A lot of those offers were being screamed out. Devlin didn't like it and he couldn't really use his powers or potions, could he?

Danielle, without anyone noticing, managed to slip out of her seat and turn invisible and intangible, flying through the wall and out into the hallway. She found the fire alarm and then promptly flipped the switch.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

With the bell ringing, the students instantly began flooding into the halls and out the front doors. As they all got outside, Devlin took a point underneath one of the trees in the yard.

"What's the trouble, bubble?" asked a female voice.

Devlin looked up and found himself looking at Seras. She seemed calm about what she had just gone through. She must have been used to being mobbed by fans.

"Personal problems," Devlin replied. He didn't think talking about his problems with Danielle would be appropriate with someone he just met.

"Ah, girlfriend then," Seras nodded with a smile.

Devlin blinked and turned to the new girl. Was she psychic or something? Devlin forced himself to calm down before responding, "And how would you know about that?"

"Your expression," Seras answered. "Only a guy with girlfriend problems could look as down as you." She then sat down with him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Devlin sighed, fixing his glasses. "Long story short: we had a fight."

"Ah, say no more," Seras nodded in understanding. She then saw someone and called, "Tamashii! Over here!" Devlin followed her gaze and saw the same white haired youth he'd bumped into. Devlin blinked slightly. Seras knew this guy.

"Hey, Seras," Tamashii said as he walked over, his voice empty even when addressing a friend. He took notice of Devlin. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Devlin," Seras said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello," Tamashii greeted.

"Same to you," Devlin nodded. He stood up and shook hands with Tamashii. For some reason, Tamashii seemed strangely familiar to him.

Back with Danielle, she was watching this from afar with Tucker, Sam and Danny. Tucker seemed impressed and said, "Wow, he's sitting with Seras Mc Dowell! That lucky dog!" Danielle glared at him with her teeth gritted. He gulped.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Danielle growled. She maybe mad at Devlin, but it didn't mean they were going to break up. Breaking up…that thought scared her. She loved Devlin, she knew that and he knew that. She was just upset since he was keeping secrets from her.

"Danielle, calm down," Danny said. Seeing Danielle's look of complete jealousy reminded him of when he'd been jealous of another kid named Gregor. Fortunately, Sam didn't but into Gregor's fake Goth routine and it was revealed he was really named Elliot and was from Michigan. Danny knew that jealousy made people do crazy things like purposely turning on the fire alarm as a prank. It didn't take a genius to know that Danielle was the one who did it.

"Why are you mad at him anyway?" Sam asked. Danny, herself, and Tucker were all still in the dark about Devlin's true identity as Fang. Danielle did promise herself that she would keep it a secret. She knew he had a good reason. She just wanted for him to tell her what it was.

"Just a small disagreement," Danielle said, lying a little. "It's nothing, really."

"If it's nothing, then why are you still mad at him?"

Danielle remained silent. She watched as Devlin and Seras talked and felt a pain in her heart. Was this what she wanted?

Principal Ishiyama then walked out with a megaphone, calling out the students' attention. "It was a false alarm! Apparently someone thought it'd be funny to pull the fire alarm!" Danielle looked nervous. "Well, this student will face dire consequences when we find out who it is. Now, return to your classes." The students all groaned as they all went back into the building.

Devlin again was crammed between the students as he walked back into the school. While he was walking, he spied Danielle among the numerous people. Deciding that it would be rude to say nothing after what she did, he slipped through the crowds towards her.

Danielle gasped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, but the warmth her heart radiated at the touch was enough to tell her who it was. It was all she could do not to shiver when he felt Devlin's breath on her ear.

"Thank you," Devlin whispered in her ear. "I owe you one."

"You sure do," Danielle nodded. She turned to gaze at Devlin with half-lidded eyes. "Make sure you're ready to collect to."

Devlin was a little taken back by her words, but it did give him hope. If Danielle was willing to accept thanks and acknowledge favors, then he might be on the road to forgiveness already.

Danny passed by Devlin and gave the young dhampir a death glare, angry because of what he was putting Danielle through. He continued walking and passed Tamashii. As he passed the white haired youth, his ghost sense went off. He looked around, waiting for one of his many enemies, or the Box Ghost, to jump out, but nothing happened. He cast a glance over to Tamashii; did he set off the ghost sense?

* * *

After several classes, lunch period soon came. Danielle was sitting at one of the outside tables, waiting for Devlin. It was really a very beautiful day to eat outside. Up until now, Danielle and Devlin hadn't gotten the chance to talk, even in between classes. He was busy showing Seras around the school and helping her to fit in. Honestly, what did Devlin see in that girl?

"You seem jealous, my dear," Danielle heard a voice and gasped. She looked around for the source. "Down here." She peaked under the table to see Fangula, hanging upside down by digging his clawed feet into the underside of the table.

"Fangula, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well, to be honest, I wished to apologize on Devlin's behalf," Fangula said. "It was true when he said that it was my idea that he should keep this a secret."

"Even from me?" Danielle asked, receiving a nod from Fangula. "Why?"

"Well, it's because you and your brother are both more used to handling ghosts. Fangires are different."

"Devlin told me that Fangires are like vampires," Danielle said, remembering the conversation from yesterday. "Are they?"

"More or less," Fangula confirmed, although vaguely. "Like vampires they feed on humans only they drain all of the victim's life energy."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"It allows them to assume human form so that they can blend in. Fangires are not like regular vampires since they can also walk in the day," Fangula explained.

"How did Devlin get roped into this?" Danielle asked.

"You should ask him yourself," Fangula said. "He's coming right over." Danielle blinked and sat up properly to see Devlin walking over holding his lunch tray…with Seras! They were talking and laughing! Danielle gritted her teeth and squeezed her fork. Her teeth were grinding back and forth. She could hear what they were laughing about.

"No way!" Seras giggled. She didn't even notice all the eyes on her and Devlin. "You actually dyed his hair purple? How?"

"It's a secret," Devlin winked. They then sat down at the table. "Good afternoon, Danielle," he greeted, tipping his hat.

"Hey," Danielle grumbled. Devlin blinked. She was okay before. What was wrong now?

"Oh, you're Danielle," Seras realized. "Devlin here has told me a lot about you."

Danielle blinked. "He…has?" She looked at the boy who shrugged.

"Oh, he simply couldn't stop talking about his girlfriend," Seras smiled. "I have to agree that Dev here is one handsome catch." Devlin blushed at the compliment. "And word in the school is that Devlin here is one of the best makeup artists."

"He's not just one of the best, he's at the top of the class," spoke a voice Danielle didn't want to hear as Claire and her posse walked over. The spoiled girl winked at Devlin who shivered in disgust. "Hey, Devvy."

"Hello to you too, Claire," Devlin said, trying not to look too unfriendly. He didn't like Claire much. He just tolerated her since she was one of his clients. "You wish for another appointment?"

"Oh, thanks for asking, but not today," Claire said as she looked at Seras. "Why don't you two sit with us at the A-List table? There's enough room there."

Seras shook her head, smiling, "Um…no thanks." Claire blinked.

"Huh?"

"I think I'd rather sit here with Dev and Danielle," Seras said. "Thanks for asking though."

Claire huffed and turned away with her posse following. Seras blinked.

"What's her problem?" Seras asked Danielle.

"Oh, she's just a spoiled rich brat who thinks everyone should bow down to her," Danielle summarized.

"And, unfortunately, she's one of my clients," Devlin frowned. "So, tell us, what is a teen model like you doing here in Amity Park?"

"Oh, just needed a change of scenery," Seras said. "With all the ghosts sighting it seems like an exciting town."

"Normal people would steer away from here," Danielle commented.

"Well then I'm not normal, luv," Seras giggled. "And I want to catch a glimpse of Danny Phantom." Both Danielle and Devlin shared knowing smiles. "He's a hero! I mean, he's totally awesome!"

"I don't know about that," Devlin shrugged. "He's heroic, I guess."

"And he is a hero," Danielle said, "And someone this town can count on, well most of them at least."

"Well, all I can say that Danny Phantom would make my stay here an interesting one," Seras said as she raised her cup. "Cheers!"

Devlin and Danielle raised their own cups so they could tap them together and make a toast, "Cheers!"

Tamashii sat alone under a tree, far from the others. Unfortunately, it wasn't far enough as Dash and his group decided to "initiate" the new kid… Poor Dash.

* * *

There were several flashes in the studio. Likewise there were the sounds of people talking which alerted anyone who was there that they weren't alone. In the main room, there was a woman who was strikingly beautiful sitting on a stool in provocative clothing. She was beautiful and had a large smile on her face which revealed sparkling white teeth. Obviously, she was a person who took great pride in how she looked.

The flashes were coming from a camera where the photographer was capturing her image on film. He had short brown hair which was expertly groomed. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. The camera he was holding was very professional looking as he snapped picture after picture of the woman in front of him.

"My dear, you a definitely model material," the man laughed.

"You think so?" asked the woman as she continued to smile. "I always wanted to be one."

"You're a shoe in," the man replied, sounding friendly. "When you're in one of my photographs, you're as good as immortalized."

"Oh yay!" the woman cheered.

The photographer continued to take pictures. As he did so, the woman found it increasingly harder to see since the flashes were making sparkles appear in front of her eyes. As more flashes appeared, she could have sworn that she could see the photographer's body beginning to change. She couldn't tell because of her sight being wonky. As she was about to try and tell him to stop for a moment, she felt two punctures dig into her back.

Then…she fell into the dark void.

* * *

Devlin, Seras, and Danielle looked up when they began to hear people chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" The three looked at each other and decided to check it out. '_I really hope it isn't who I think it is,'_ thought Seras worriedly. The trio arrived to see a large group of students circling around Dash and… "Tamashii?" said Seras, confused.

Dash circled Tamashii, who simply stood there, completely calm. Dash threw a punch at Tamashii who easily dodged the punch. Despite the chanting, it wasn't much of a fight. Dash would attack Tamashii, who would easily dodge, making Dash loom like a fool. Dash, becoming irritated, threw another punch at Tamashii, but Tamashii dodged and used his momentum to trip Dash backwards. Dash ended up landing face up on the ground, looking at Tamashii. Tamashii was looking down at Dash, and the jock gulped. Tamashii's eyes looked even darker down, and his pupils were narrowed, giving his eyes an animalistic look. Dash looked like he was about to wet his pants. Suddenly, someone poured a bottle of all over Tamashii's head. Tamashii turned around and saw who had done it. He had short white hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt under a brown sports jacket and black slacks.

"Oh, no," groaned Seras.

"You know him?" asked Devlin.

"Unfortunately," answered Seras.

"Jeez man, we gotta cool down that fire before you burn down the whole school," said the man.

"Bunshichi…" muttered Tamashii.

Devlin blinked. Bunshichi had white hair too. Quite an interesting bunch of people had come to Casper High. It reminded him of the people his brother and sister would collect as friends and allies. With Valerie, Ryan and Ember gone, Team Phantom needed new members. Of course, Devlin wouldn't really consider himself an official member. He would rather hang himself before considering himself a member of Danny's team and taking orders from him. And, besides, he simply couldn't trust his secrets with just about anyone, could he?

Tamashii looked down on Dash and kneeled down. He placed a finger directly between Dash's eyes to not only intimidate the bully but also keep him down. Tamashii warned, "Listen good, Dashy…if you wanna live a whole lot longer you better stop this bullying gig, because honestly you can go too far and make someone snap and shoot people with a sniper gun." He then stood up and walked away from the crowd.

Bunshichi chuckled as he said to the crowd, "Alright, people, nothing more to see here. The fight is over!" The crowd dispersed and Dash's teammates helped him up. Dash cast Tamashii's back a glare but then gulped when Tamashii turned around and glared back. Tamashii then went back to his tree to take a nap.

Bunshichi then noticed that Seras was among the crowd and went over to greet her, "Hey, Seras!" He grinned and then saw both Danielle and Devlin. "Who're your new friends?"

"Devlin and Danielle," Seras introduced. "Dev, Danielle, this is my comedic friend Bunshichi Tawara."

Bunshichi waved his hand around and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Danielle giggled at the gentlemanly bow while Devlin just quirked an eyebrow. Standing up straight, Bunshichi said, "Well, I better get back to my lunch." He patted his stomach for emphasis. "Need my fuel!" He then turned and walked over to another table where his lunch tray was sitting. Fortunately, it hadn't been touched.

Seras then smiled at Devlin, which irked Danielle slightly. This girl claimed that she just wanted to be friends, but did she have to smile at her boyfriend like that. "So, Devlin, you got time for another appointment?"

Checking his PDA, Devlin nodded, "Well, fortunately for today I have no appointments." He asked Seras, "Why?"

"Well, I got a photo shoot later at 5, and I want you to do my makeup." Seras dug into her pocket and gave him a card. "The address is right there and so is my number underneath." Devlin flipped it over to see Seras' phone number. "Gimme a call, OK?"

Devlin slipped the card into his pocket and tipped his newsboy cap, "Luv, I think you can say I am officially hired as your makeup artist." Danielle gasped.

"But, Devlin-!" Danielle began to protest.

"Oh, you can come too!" Seras said with a giggle. "I don't mind!" She then waved her fingers at them, "Well, ta-ta!" She walked over towards Tamashii. Maybe she wanted to scold him for getting into a fight.

Danielle watched her go with the worm of worry still wriggling in her gut. She turned to Devlin who had his usual neutral gaze on his face.

"She seems friendly with you," the halfa girl commented coolly.

"No more than anyone else." Devlin shrugged. He could sense the worry in her voice. He decided to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand.

"Are you going to accept the job?" Danielle pressed.

"A job is a job," Devlin answered. "Besides, this would be good for a portfolio if I wanted to turn professional." He turned to look at who he hoped was still his girlfriend. "And what about you? Are you going to be at her shoot?"

"Definitely!" Danielle nodded sharply. Someone had to make sure that Seras didn't try anything with HER man. Devlin would be faithful, but other girls could sink pretty low if they wanted a guy like him. "I've never been to a real photo shoot before."

Devlin nodded. This would be his first professional job. He was used to having appointments for his fellow students or even some older women who had heard of his talent and was in need of getting ready for a date. This would be the first time his work would be viewed by industry professionals.

"Good, then you can be my assistant like always," Devlin said. He then said, "And, Danielle, I'm really sorry about keeping secrets from you. I promise not to do it again." Danielle then kissed him on the cheek, earning a smile from him. She smiled back.

"Good, I'll hold you to that promise," Danielle said as the bell rang. "We should get going or we'll be late."

"After school I should stock up on my supplies," Devlin said. If this was going to be his first professional job for the resume he was preparing, he might as well go and get the high-grade stuff. That stuff didn't come cheap but Devlin could afford it. Being from a rich family had its perks.

Meanwhile, Tamashii was talking with Seras. He told her, "You know what you have to do?"

Seras nodded, "Draw him out and finish him off."

Tamashii sighed, "**And** call for backup. You're not ready to go solo."

"Oh, don't worry," Seras smiled. "I won't be alone."

* * *

Topper admired the mansion and smiled. "Hm…a bit of a mess but I don't think it would be too difficult to mend for the lord." Fangula flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Ah, My Lord. I was just talking about you."

"Well, about this whole 'Lord' stuff," Fangula said, reluctantly, "You won't be solely serving me."

"Your partner," Topper guessed.

"He's your master now too, Top Hat," Fangula confirmed, "You better tell this to the others as well."

"I don't think Lobo would appreciate it," Topper sighed, "Gillian and Francis may be open to the idea, but Lobo is…"

"Give me 10 minutes with him and everything will be fine. In the meantime this place needs to look presentable as my…our new home."

"Won't take more than a week," Topper said. "Did you…?"

"Made a few phone calls and the payment is one the way," Fangula said. "I need you to be my face when you talk to those construction workers."

Topper nodded and then snapped his fingers. A cup of tea appeared in his hand before he took a sip. "My Lord, consider this task done."

* * *

The final bell rang, letting the students out. Danielle came out with her brother and his friends.

"You're going to a photo shoot?" Danny asked Danielle. "A _real_ photo shoot?"

"Yeah!" Danielle grinned. "Seras invited me."

"And hired Devlin to do her makeup," Tucker pointed out, smiling. "Man, he's one lucky dude!" Tucker was one of the males in the school who wanted to spend time with Seras. That girl was _fine_!

"So, where's Devlin anyway?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he had this one appointment," Danielle said. "He told me he'd meet me out here in a few minutes."

Danny frowned. As much as he knew Devlin loved his sister, it still worried him that Devlin may turn out to be unfaithful. He really didn't seem to trust the youngest Amakusa sibling around Danielle. Maybe it was because he was being overprotective or something.

"Thought you were mad at him," Danny said.

"We were able to smooth things out," Danielle said. "He apologized too and promised he'd never do it again and you know how he keeps his promises."

"I do, unfortunately," Danny said, remembering when Devlin would promise to get him back for a prank and he did. Trying to get the purple dye out hadn't been easy.

Shortly afterwards, Devlin walked out of the school, carrying his makeup case and violin case, along with his backpack on. Danielle walked over and said, "That was quick."

"Comes with the practice," Devlin said as Danielle took the makeup case. "Now, we're off."

"Where are you two going?" Danny said. Danielle had told him the photo shoot was at 5. This was too early.

"Oh, just stocking up on my supplies," Devlin said. "I'm running out you see." He then waved, "Ciao!"

"See you later, Danny!" Danielle smiled as Devlin slung his arm around her shoulders. "Tell mom and dad I might be home late."

"Just remember to call!" Danny said as the couple walked away. He was about to slip away when Sam grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Oh, no, you're not spying on them this time, Danny!" Sam scolded. "You promised me that you'll come to my poetry recital with me, today."

"Oh…" Danny paled, realizing that he'd almost forgotten his plans. "Um…can we…?"

"And no rain checks!" Sam snapped. "Now, let's go!" She dragged him along and Danny knew that he shouldn't try and slip away. He wouldn't be able to handle Sam's wrath, ghost powers or not.

Tucker stood alone, "Hey, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

* * *

The photo shoot itself was being held inside a studio that Seras' manager had set up. He was busy chatting on the phone while numerous other hands were busy setting up a library scene.

"Woah," Danielle blinked as she entered along with Devlin. She was holding his violin case for him. "This is what happens at a photo shoot?"

"Yep," a new voice confirmed. "The actual shoot itself can be a lot longer."

Both Devlin and Danielle turned around to see Seras standing behind them with a smile on her face. She was wearing some kind of school uniform, but it seemed a little more for catching attention rather than being a standard uniform, especially with the short skirt that showed off her legs.

"Hello, Seras," Devlin nodded. "I see we're on time."

"Early even," Seras nodded. She then smiled at Danielle. "Nice to see you again, Danielle."

"Likewise," Danielle nodded. She then took in Seras' uniform. "So what kind of shoot is this anyway?"

"Oh," Seras nodded as she looked down at her clothes. "Just some clothes shots. I'll be changing clothes a lot. This is just for the beginning."

"Well, I guess now should be the time for me to do your makeup, right?' Devlin said, raising his makeup case. "We just got a fresh supply today and I was hoping to try them on you."

"OK!" Seras chirped.

"But…I may need to ask you a few questions, at least concerning skin allergies," Devlin said. He didn't want to damage her skin if his makeup caused any sort of allergic reaction and/or side effect. It would ruin his reputation and future career.

Seras shook her head and calmly said, "I don't have any skin allergies."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

That put Devlin's mind at ease. "Alright, so let's head to the dressing room. Danielle, you wanna come along?"

Danielle didn't want to miss out on this. She wanted so much to see what a real dressing room at a photo shoot looked like. "Sure!" This also gave her the chance to keep an eye on Seras. She didn't exactly trust the teen model around Devlin. She didn't want to leave him alone with her.

In the dressing room, Devlin and Danielle could see a simple vanity mirror with light bulbs equipped around it as well as a small stool. Devlin knew this was going to be one of his most important jobs and instructed for Seras to sit down. However, they were interrupted before he could start.

"Who are these people?" the man asked. He had short brown hair which was expertly groomed. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. The camera he was holding was very professional looking and not to mention expensive. It wasn't exactly Smart Brain but Devlin had to admit that it was almost as good. "I should call for security!"

"Eddie!" Seras snapped. "These are my friends and Devlin here," she gestured towards Devlin, "Is doing my makeup."

"But, Ms. McDowell, we already have a professional makeup artist prepared for you," 'Eddie' stated as he gave Devlin a look. "You don't need an amateur."

Devlin seemed to take offence to being called an amateur, "Mister…"

"Sherman!" Eddie snapped.

"Yes, Mister Sherman," Devlin hissed. "I am not exactly what you would call an amateur."

"If I haven't heard of you, then you are."

"Well, here's my resume then," Devlin said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "And tell me again if I'm not good enough."

Eddie glanced at the paper and his eyes widened. He asked, "You worked for Emiko Narukawa Hasuma?"

"Well, yes," Devlin smirked. "It was at one of her shows. You see, she's a friend of my parents' and since she knew of my talent she decided to hire me for the day."

Eddie frowned. "Very well, just don't mess it up!" He tossed the resume back at Devlin who caught it. Eddie then turned around and walked away.

"What a jerk," Danielle frowned.

"Oh, he's always like that, or so I've heard," Seras said. "High strung and all that."

"Not to mention snobbish," Devlin added in his own two cents. He then smiled at Seras. "So…shall we?"

Seras sat down and closed her eyes. "Surprise me then."

Both Devlin and Danielle got to work, with Devlin applying the makeup and Danielle giving him what he needed when instructed.

* * *

Topper smirked as he tipped his hat to the construction foreman that he had been negotiating with. His talent for making deals was still as sharp as ever. Once he was far enough away, he lifted his hat slightly, allowing Fangula to fly out so he could flap next to his friend.

"A true artist," Fangula laughed. "Your talent amazes me."

"You flatter me, My Lord," Topper smiled. "Still, sometimes I surprise myself with my own abilities."

"You and your ego," Fangula sighed. He then took a slight moment of silence before he turned back to Topper. "So, about my debt…"

"Eager are we?" Topper smiled. He slipped his hand inside his hat and pulled out a scroll. He took a moment to unroll it before checking it. It was written in red ink with numerous names and numbers. Most of them were names of people and the numbers what they owed. "Let me see."

Fangula flapped impatiently as he waited for the supernatural being to finish his reading. It was something that annoyed the metal bat to no end, but he learnt to deal with it over the years. Topper was a professional and knew what he was doing.

"Here we are," Topper smiled. His eyes were trained on Fangula's name. It was like he was seeing something beyond the words. "Well, it has taken you some time to get started, but you're finally beginning to pay off what you owe. Still, you still need ninety-seven more before you're all paid up. I still have yet to receive those three though."

"I've been trying to find them," Fangula sighed. "But the boy has placed them somewhere and won't tell me where. I have them though!"

"Which is why I added them to your payment," Topper nodded. "I'm not completely heartless after all. Now soulless, that's something else entirely."

"Undoubtedly," Fangula nodded, "Especially since you were the one who sold that spell used to seal me to those warlocks."

"They could pay the price," Topper shrugged. "You know I'm not fond of servicing heroes, but one needs gold. Even in hell these days. Besides, it's not as if you're trapped. There's tons of leeway for you."

"I do prefer to have my old body back, Top Hat," Fangula hissed, annoyed. "There's so much I wish to do!"

"Patience is a virtue, My Lord," Topper said.

"Since when have you_ ever_ been virtuous?"

"Touché."

* * *

Devlin and Danielle stood and watched the photo shoot go underway. Despite being a total jerk, Eddie sure knew what he was doing. His camera flashed as Seras posed in the clothes she was instructed to wear. Currently it was a beautiful evening dress that Danielle could picture herself in. Devlin could sense what she was feeling. It was a bit of envy and a bit of amazement at seeing Seras doing her job. She did earn her title as one of the top teen models in the world.

"Okay, that's a wrap, people," Eddie said. "We'll do more shots tomorrow." The other members of the crew started to pack up. "Oh, and Seras, can you stay for a moment?"

"OK, Eddie," Seras smiled and said to Devlin and Danielle. "You guys mind waiting outside for a few minutes." Eddie seemed to frown at that, which Devlin noticed for just a second. Something felt really off about that photographer.

"Sure, no problem," Devlin said as he picked up his things and led Danielle outside. The door closed behind them, leaving Seras and Eddie alone in the studio.

"You are simply amazing, Seras," Eddie complimented. "Your beauty is simply breathtaking."

Seras blushed at the praise. "Oh, thanks!"

"It was good that I was able to immortalize your beauty on film," Eddie said, smiling as he held his camera. "You'll be forever remembered."

"Is that all?" Seras said. "My friends are kinda waiting for me."

Eddie grabbed her hand. "Why the rush? I was hoping to have you for dinner." Eddie's eyes glowed.

Seras' eyes widened as she watched Eddie's body change into a blue humanoid resembling a horse with sharp fangs in its jaws. She muttered, "Can't be…"

"_Cheers_," the Horse Fangire said as he prepared to feed.

* * *

Outside, Devlin and Danielle could hear gunshots coming from inside the studio. They knew trouble when they heard it.

"Go and see if she's alright!" Devlin said to Danielle who then changed into her Ghost Mode, Danni Phantom, before she phased through the wall. Devlin dug into his pocket and took out the whistle Fangula had given him. "Let's hope you work…" He then placed it to his lips and blew.

* * *

As Fangula and Topper were conversing, the sealed vampire froze as his eyes widened. Topper could tell what was going on.

"The boy's calling you," Topper said.

"It seems like it," Fangula nodded. "I have to go. See you later!" Fangula then flew away towards the source of the whistling he'd heard. It was silent to most creatures but not to him. His hearing could pick up on the frequency.

"Well, it looks like another may be added," Topper said as he looked at the scroll again.

* * *

The Fangire stumbled backwards as a smoking bullet was lodged in his chest. He whinnied and hissed at his would-be victim. "_Who are you, you bitch?_" he demanded.

Seras stood, holding a Glock 18C pistol aimed right at the Fangire. She then said, eyes narrowed and determined, "Someone who feels that your kind should be eradicated." She then recited her group's motto. "God has erred by letting monsters like you roam free. I shall rectify it!" She pulled the trigger and fired her bullets at the Fangire who leapt over them. Seras gasped as she attempted to shoot but he kicked her hard in the chest with his hoof-like feet, causing her to drop her gun. He then grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"_This would've been painless, but now I should make it as painful as possible_," the Horse Fangire said before letting his jaws open wide.

Suddenly, a green blast of energy smashed into him, sending him crashing into another wall. Seras blinked when she saw Danni Phantom, shimmering into visibility. "Phantom?" Phantom was a girl?

"Well, sorta," Danni said as she floated over to Seras. "I'm related to him. You can say we're like siblings."

"Oh, well thanks for the help," Seras said as she picked her gun up. "Now it's time we finish this."

Danni cast a look at the closed door. She was hoping that Devlin would come in and help.

* * *

"Good, you're finally here," Devlin said as he saw Fangula flying towards him. "Where were you?"

"I had some business to attend to," Fangula said before Devlin grabbed him after rolling up his sleeve.

"Well, we have business here too," Devlin said before pressing Fangula against his exposed forearm. Fangula bit down and once again Devlin felt the rush of power as the markings of his Orphenoch form appeared on his skin. The ghostly chains wrapped around his waist, materializing into a blood red belt. He then spoke out the command that he'd heard being used by some people he knew.

"Henshin!" he called out before attaching Fangula to the belt, upside down, as Fangula grabbed onto the perch in front and hanged onto it.

"_Wake Up!_" both of them called out as the chains wrapped around them like a steel cocoon before swelling up shattering like glass. The change now complete, Fang then rushed towards the door and slammed his shoulder into it.

* * *

As the Fangire was making its move towards the two females, the door suddenly flew open as Fang dashed into the room, grabbing the Fangire and dragging him towards the window before they both fell through it, shattering the glass.

Seras exclaimed, "Who the heck was that!?"

Danni smiled and said, "A friend."

The Fangire and Rider both landed on the streets below before the Rider threw a punch that sent the Fangire slamming into a wall. The Horse Fangire glared at Fang and asked, angrily, "_Who are you!?_" He received no answer as Fang stared back silently. Annoyed, the Fangire charged but Fang was quick and leapt onto a nearby car's roof before jumping onto the Fangire to throw a punch. The Fangire dodged and charged but Fang grabbed the Fangire's shoulders and kneed the Fangire in the stomach, twice, before throwing him over his own shoulders as he fell backwards. Fang then got back to his feet and threw another punch only for the Fangire to sidestep and move behind him before grabbing him under his arms. The Fangire then ran towards a car with Fang to smash him against it but Fang diverged from the path towards a nearby loading ramp.

With a simple flip, Fang flipped over the Fangire and hooked his legs on a steel bar hanging over the ramp. The dhampir was now upside-down and facing the surprised Fangire. Fang used this to his advantage as he laid several punches to his opponent's face. The Horse Fangire stumbled backwards as Fang leaped off his perch and back to the ground.

Fang dashed forward and lay a kick into the Horse Fangire's throat. The unholy creature choked on air as he stumbled back further, letting himself press against the wall of the studio.

"Here's your chance!" Fangula cried from his position.

"Right," Fang nodded as he walked towards the stunned Fangire.

Seras and Danni ran into the open air before landing their gazes on the battle. Danni could barely hold in her cheer for Devlin. Now that they were over the fact he kept it a secret, she wanted to cheer for him. Seras on the other hand was gob-smacked. She knew about Fangires, but they were way beyond human strengths. Now the Fangire that was about to kill her was struggling to breathe and was leaning against a wall.

"Who is this guy?" Seras whispered in shock.

"_Release the Chains!_" Fang called, letting the enchanted chains that kept his right leg armor closed loosen. The sky darkened.

Fang kicked into the air, shattering the chains and letting the red wings of his armored boot unfold. He then leaped high up into the air before twisting and aiming directly at the recovering Fangire.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" Fang roared as he shot down at the Fangire like a bullet.

He impacted against the Fangire with enough force to create a bat-shaped crater in the wall the Fangire had been leaning against. The Fangire roared in pain as Fang's symbol was engraved in his chest. Cracks slowly began to creep all over his body. There was a flash of light before the Fangire's body shattered, releasing the soul inside. As soon as that happened, the sky turned back to normal.

"No!" Seras cried as she watched the soul begin to make a break for freedom. Danni instantly turned her attention to her in confusion. Did she know about a Fangire's soul?

Fangula was quick to react. He leaped off of Fang's belt and flapped towards the escaping soul. Fangula was faster as he chomped the soul and took it into himself. He flapped over to Fang before spitting the new stone into his hand.

"Another one for the collection!" Fangula cheered. Fang nodded in acknowledgement before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Seras shouted out at Fang. Fang didn't stop walking as he turned a corner. Seras quickly took out a small digital camera and took a quick snapshot of Fang. Her friends would definitely want to hear about this. She then turned to look at Danni Phantom, hoping to get a picture of her too. Unfortunately, the female halfa had vanished too. Seras frowned but then looked at the camera in her hand. "Gotta tell Tamashii and the others."

"Seras!" Seras heard someone call and turned to her left to see Devlin and Danielle running towards her. She smiled and shouted to them.

"Hey, guys!" Seras waved.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked. "I mean, we heard a gunshot but when we checked it out you were gone."

"Oh, I'm just fine," Seras grinned. Her tummy rumbled and she blushed. "So, are you guys hungry?"

* * *

Seras, Devlin and Danielle stood outside of a building. "Café Mal d'Amour? I saw this building before. You work here?" Devlin asked.

"Yep," Seras answered. "Doing an average day's work helps give my life at least some feeling of normalcy," answered Seras as she opened the door. "We just opened today but we haven't gotten any new customers yet." The three teens walked into the café and saw some interesting things. One, there were only four other people there. Two, Bunshichi was there, asleep in one of the booths. Three, there was a couple sitting at another booth making out. And finally, Tamashii was sitting on the stage, strumming a guitar.

Tamashii looked up as Seras, Devlin and Danielle walked in. He placed his guitar on the ground and stood up. "Hey, Seras," said Tamashii. The couple that was making out stopped and looked at the three teens.

"Having fun, Chiaki?" asked Seras with a slight smirk. The girl blushed and straitened out her shirt. She had short brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and tight fitting jeans.

"Hi, Seras-chan," she said with a smile. The man she had been making out with was African-American, with dark brown eyes and black hair in dreadlocks. He was very muscular and had a piercing on his lower lip. He was wearing jeans and a white buttoned shirt with dog tags around his neck. "Bob and I were just having a little fun."

"Hey, Seras, who're your friends?" asked Bob.

"This is Devlin and Danielle. They're my new classmates at Casper High," she said.

Bob waved at them. "Hey, I'm Bob Makihara and this is my girlfriend Chiaki Shizuka," he said, introducing himself and the girl. They then looked at Tamashii as he carried a bottle of water over to Bunshichi. "Here we go again…" muttered Bob.

Tamashii opened the water and poured it all over Bunshichi's head. "Wake up, baka. You're drooling."

"That's not drool, you ass! That's the water you just poured on me!" shouted Bunshichi.

"I don't care. We have customers so get your lazy ass up and get to work. Chiaki, you and Bob can have the rest of the day off. I'll handle the cooking." He looked at Devlin and Danielle. "Sit wherever you like and feel free to order whatever you like as well."

Both Devlin and Danielle sat at one of the empty tables where a couple of menus had been laid out for them. She then asked him, "So, you saw this place before."

"I did, yesterday," he replied with a slight nod. "I was actually hoping to bring you here often once it opens."

"I see," Danielle said, admiring the place. "I like it already."

"So, are you two ready to order?" Seras asked, now wearing an apron and holding a notepad. "And welcome to Café Mal d'Amour."

* * *

OK, a new chap. The Slayers may just find out about Fang here and aren't sure if he's to be trusted. Well, Topper is working behind the scenes now. Wonder what is Fangula paying for here? Also, thanks to Ten Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for their lovely input.


	5. 5th Night: Wheeled Warriors

A/N: Chap 5 of Masked Rider Fang!

* * *

Tamashii sat down, listening to Seras' report. "So…this 'person' defeated the Fangire?" asked Tamashii.

"Yes, I never got his name, though," answered Seras.

"And you went after the Fangire on your own?"

"Ye-yes," stuttered Seras, knowing that she went against orders. Tamashii said nothing to her; he simply examined the picture. Tamashii's eyes flashed briefly, the pupils become narrow slits, once again giving him an animalistic look. He looked at the picture, but it was more like he was looking beyond the picture, seeing things that the eye couldn't normally see.

He placed the picture down and his eyes returned to normal. "I can't tell who this really is. One thing is for sure though; he's a vampire, meaning he's just another target. You're dismissed, Seras. Get some sleep; you've had a long day." Seras nodded and walked toward her room. Tamashii continued to look at the picture. "Strange, even my Ryuugan can't see who he truly is under that armour…" His eyes flashed and he grabbed his head in agony. Images flashed in his head. One image was prominent though, a ring, depicting a skull engulfed in flames. "Damn memories…" he muttered.

* * *

Devlin stood atop one of the many residential buildings in Amity Park. It was night and currently the dhampir was observing a fight between Danny and the ever so frequent Skulker, who called himself the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.' Fangula perched himself on Devlin's shoulder, watching the battle with some degree of interest and curiosity. He was curious as to why his partner wanted to be here.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up Danielle for a date?" Fangula asked.

"Oh, I am," Devlin smirked. "But maybe I should make myself, I mean Fang, known to Daniel again."

"You wish to rub this new power in his face, right?" Fangula asked. He knew that was one of the many reasons why Devlin was here. Devlin rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh, but of course." Fangula flew off Devlin's shoulder and bit down on the exposed arm. The dhampir gasped as he felt the rush of power running through his veins before the ghostly chains wrapped around his waist. The chains then morphed into his Fang Belt. Grabbing Fangula, Devlin said, "Henshin," before attaching the vampire onto the front and leaping off the roof.

"_Wake Up!_" both Devlin and Fangula called out as the chains wrapped around them, before expanding and shattering.

Danny and Skulker stopped their fight for a moment to see a new figure enter the scene. Danny's eyes widened, recognizing the figure from several nights ago and from Danielle's story.

"Who is that?" Skulker smirked, looking at the armoured form of Fang. He seemed to be sizing up his new prey. "Might make a nice addition to my wall."

Silently, Fang dashed towards Skulker and smashed his fist into the hunter's face. Skulker never even saw it coming and neither did Danny. Danny shouted, "Hey, that's my bad guy!" He flew after Fang.

Skulker activated one of his cannons and fired but Fang ducked and landed a vicious knee strike into Skulker's metal stomach. He then grabbed Skulker by the shoulders and threw him over his shoulder. Skulker landed hard on the asphalt as Fang turned around. Skulker roared and fired several deadly missiles at Fang but they were blocked by a green ecto-shield. The missiles exploded but did no damage to Fang or the shield. Turning his head slightly, Fang could see Danny standing behind him.

Danny gave Fang a look before flying at Skulker again, both ghostly fighters trading punches, kicks and ecto-blasts as they flew high into the air. Fang watched as the two combatants fought and admired the green explosions in the sky.

"Ready to finish this?" Fangula asked. Fang nodded.

"_Release the Chains!_" Fang called out as the chains around the metal surrounding his right boot loosened. He then kicked up his right leg, allowing the chains to shatter and the wings to spread up. Looking up and taking aim, Fang leapt high into the air. Danny could see Fang flying into the air and gasped.

"Woah," Danny let out before he saw Fang coming back down again.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" Fang roared before coming down on Skulker like a meteor. The hunter was caught off guard as the kick smashed into him and took him down to the ground. He crashed onto the street, hard, as a crater shaped like a bat formed under his body. A glowing bat-shaped logo was also shining on his chest as Fang stepped off. Skulker struggled to stand but his suit was malfunctioning. He gave Fang one last glare before his suit finally exploded. From the remains, Fang could make out a small and green frog-like glob digging its way up. Kneeling down, he grabbed the glob, which was actually Skulker's true form under all that armour.

"Unhand me!" Skulker screeched. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Bow down to me!" Fang heard Danny floating behind him and turned around to see the halfa armed with his Fenton Thermos. Nodding, he threw Skulker into the air. The Fenton Thermos fired a beam that caught Skulker and sucked him in before Danny fastened the cap on. He then turned his attention towards Fang who stared back at him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. The only answer he got was Fang pointing towards the crater before he turned to walk away. Danny wanted to go after him, but a sudden fog rolled by and obscured his vision. The fog then cleared away. Fang had suddenly vanished like before.

* * *

The faint green mist seeped through the gaps of the windows before collecting together. The gas then solidified into a male figure. Devlin had once again escaped from being questioned by Danny. He walked over to the window and opened it up so that Fangula could enter. Despite being able to phase through solid matter, Devlin's home had been enchanted so that no ghost, except for Danielle, could enter using the power of intangibility.

"Now that was fun," Devlin said as he took off his hat and shed off his vest, tie and shirt, wearing only his slacks and black long-sleeved undershirt. "To see that look on Daniel's face."

"Shouldn't you be picking up Danielle for that date of yours?" Fangula questioned before hanging himself on a special perch on the ceiling. "She would be wondering where you are."

"Once Daniel tells her that he saw Fang, I doubt she'd be wondering," Devlin said as he took out a clean shirt from his closet. He slipped into it and buttoned it up before tying on a new neck-tie. "Besides, I was just showing Daniel what I could do."

Fangula frowned and reminded Devlin, "We're supposed to be fighting the Fangires, remember? Ghosts are none of your concern."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't fight them at all," Devlin said as he put on a vest and a new hat. Putting on his shades, he then got ready to leave.

"Do you have the whistle with you?" Fangula asked. Devlin had told him to never follow him around.

Devlin took the Fang-Whistle out of his pocket and showed it to Fangula briefly before slipping it back into the pocket. "Don't worry about me. If there's a Fangire, I'll give you a call." He then closed the door behind him.

When he was sure Devlin was gone for his date, Fangule flew over to a telephone and picked up the receiver, dropping it on its back before dialling a number. After a few seconds, he finally received an answer.

"_Hello, who is this?_" the voice on the other end asked.

"Top Hat, how is it going?" Fangula asked.

"_Oh, I am doing well here. The mansion is almost ready for you. When it's done, it will be the ideal home worthy of you and your partner_." Topper then asked, "_And about the stones…_"

"I'm still looking!" Fangula explained. "The boy has hid them someplace he hasn't told me about. It's like he doesn't trust me."

"_Trust can be easily broken but takes a long time to take shape. Have patience, My Lord_."

Fangula grumbled. He'd been patient already for far too long now. He had to find those stones, now!

* * *

"And then the guy vanishes without a word!" Danny sighed as he ranted to his sisters.

"So this guy beat Skulker," Jazz blinked. "He must be tough then. Even you have trouble beating him sometimes." Jazz had come to visit over the weekend. She was currently attending college and majoring in psychology.

Danielle was only half-listening. She was busy getting herself ready by checking herself in the mirror. Going on a date with Devlin always made her nervous. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was so mature or because he was so handsome. She always felt so plain compared to him when he went through the effort to make himself look good for dates. It justified why she tried so hard to look good to him. Even if he liked her no matter how she looked.

"What do you think, Danielle?" asked Danny.

"Huh?" Danielle blinked as she turned to her brother. "Uh…sounds like a tough guy I suppose. If he isn't attacking you then he's probably a good guy though."

Danny frowned. "I don't trust him." He crossed his arms.

"More like you don't like the competition," Jazz said. "I think you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Danny scoffed. "Jazz, please don't make jokes that aren't funny."

"Well, he does sound stronger than you," Jazz said.

"He just got lucky," Danny muttered. Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed. No matter what form they were in, both he and Devlin would always end up with their rivalry. It was like the natural order between those two.

Danielle heard the doorbell and practically flew towards it yelling, "I got it!" She was so eager and hoping that it was Devlin that all her feelings of nervousness evaporated. She opened the door to see Devlin holding a bouquet of roses and wearing a smile.

"Good evening, Danielle," Devlin said with a wink. "I'm here to pick you up for our date. These flowers are for you," Danielle took the flowers and sniffed them before sighing.

"Thank you, Devlin," Danielle said before kissing him lightly on the lips. Devlin seemed to revel at the short contact.

"Bring her back by 10, OK?" Jazz reminded the dhampir as she took the flower from Danielle. Devlin tipped his hat.

"Most certainly, Jasmine," he said, winking at her. He then took Danielle's hand in his. "Let us make the most of tonight then, my darling."

As the two young teens walked away from the house towards Devlin's scooter, Danny just slouched in his seat. Over time he'd come to accept Devlin as Danielle's boyfriend. Compared to the rest of the male population, Devlin was actually decent guy. He was smart, sophisticated, and a gentleman. The only flaw he could see was that Devlin was as secretive as his brother.

That, and the fact that Devlin was an arrogant, sarcastic and pretentious prick, at least in Danny's eyes. Devlin could be a jerk to those he disliked and a friend to those he liked.

Despite all that, Danny trusted Devlin with Danielle. He knew from experience that Devlin would risk everything for Danielle. He had even attempted to murder Vlad for 'killing' Danielle before she was permanently restored. Seeing the Bat Orphenoch tear into Vlad had been frightening.

* * *

The scooter stopped in front of their first stop, which was Café Mal d'amour. It seemed like the ideal spot to start their date. Removing his helmet as he dismounted, Devlin helped Danielle off her own bike and helped her remove her own helmet. She frowned when she discovered she had helmet hair.

"Oh, my hair's ruined," Danielle pouted. She had properly brushed it before. Devlin then touched her hair.

"Turn around," he softly instructed and she did. He removed it out of its usual ponytail before Danielle felt a brush running through her hair. She gasped slightly in pleasure as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and blue jeans. Nothing too fancy, but Devlin loved her in it. She then felt him stop and he spun her around to kiss her lips. He pulled away, leaving her panting.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he said, caressing her raven tresses with his gloves hand. She knew he could steel feel through them. She sighed a bit. "You look lovely, Danielle."

"I think I'm a little plain compared to you," Danielle admitted.

Devlin chuckled, "Luv, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still say you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." He then took her hand in his. "Shall we?"

Danielle beamed as Devlin led her towards the entrance of the café and opened the door for her. They then entered, welcomed by a familiar face.

"Welcome to Café Mal d'amour," Seras greeted and then noticed who they were. "Oh, Devlin, Danielle. What brings you two here?"

"We're on a date, Seras," Devil said. Seras frowned for a second before smiling.

"Your usual table, right?" Seras said.

"Yes," Devlin nodded. Since their first visit, the table they had sat at had become their usual table. No one else was allowed to sit there since it had become symbolic as the first table the first customers had sat at. Devlin and Danielle sat down on the table where a white tablecloth was laid out and the menus sat. Apparently, Devlin had reserved the table beforehand. Devlin idly noted that the café now had customers. Obviously the advertising worked. Seras then returned to take their orders.

"So, the usual drinks for starters?" Seras asked.

"Chamomile tea, please," Devlin ordered.

"I'll have an ice cold glass of watermelon juice," Danielle ordered.

"Coming right up," Seras said before swiftly going over to the bar.

"So, heard anything new today?" Devlin asked, smirking.

"Oh, just about a certain armoured hero beating Skulker," Danielle said. "Danny won't stop talking about you."

"He talks about me?" Devlin questioned.

"Actually, he talks about Fang," Danielle said before correcting herself, "Well, it's more like complaining."

"Ah, envy. I doubt he'd admit it."

"Are you trying to gain fame?" Danielle looked at her boyfriend sceptically.

"Whatever do you mean?" Devlin cynically asked.

"Look, I know you and Danny don't like each other, but can you please get along for me?" Danielle pleaded. Devlin sighed and smiled at her.

"You know I can't ever say no to you," Devlin said before tapping her nose gently. "Love you too much."

"And I love you."

Seras brought their drinks and now the couple was ready to order. Danielle ordered the Fish and Chips with the side of salad and Devlin ordered a steak, medium rare. Seras then asked if they would want any desert after their meal and the couple unanimously agreed on a large chocolate, vanilla and strawberry sundae.

* * *

Fangula flew over towards Devlin's closet in an attempt to seek out the Fangire soul stones but to no avail. He knew he could wait but he needed to know NOW! He then decided to rummage through Devlin's desk drawers and found something quite interesting. It was a folded up sheet of paper with the SB emblem printed on it. Fangula knew that Devlin's family ran a company with the same initials so he placed the paper on the floor and unfolded it. He then examined what was drawn on the paper.

"Quite an impressive machine," Fangula admired. These were plans for a special motorbike dubbed the Blood Fang. It included the design specs, schematics as well as a detail of its equipment and functions. "The boy has been holding out on me. This is the perfect steed for him." He then folded the paper back up. "Maybe Topper can do something with this."

He flew over to the window and pushed it open before flying into the night's sky, carrying the plans.

* * *

Devlin and Danielle enjoyed their meal together. They just talked about things that had happened recently.

Danielle was surprised when he mentioned the name Kitty, Johnny 13's girlfriend.

"You did her makeup?" Danielle blinked.

"A few times," Devlin answered. "I don't discriminate my clients, Danielle, even if they are enemies."

"Anyone else we know as enemies ask you to do their makeup for them?" Danielle asked suspiciously.

Devlin counted with his fingers and listed it out, "Well, there's Desiree and…Spectra."

"Spectra!?" Danielle blurted out in shock.

"She likes looking young and she pays well. That's basically it, unless you want to add on Paulina, Star and Claire to the list."

Danielle frowned. The A-List girls were some of the people she hated in high schools. "Do you still have to do their makeup?"

"It's my responsibility, luv," Devlin frowned. "I wish I could stop, but it's my passion…"

Danielle placed her hand on his. "I understand. Asking you to stop doing girls' makeup for them would be like asking me to stop being a hero. It's who we are."

"I'm glad you understand, luv," Devlin said before kissing her hand. She giggled. It tickled.

* * *

Inside of his castle, Vlad Masters sat in a plush chair while staring at several papers in his hands. He made it a point to keep up on everything that was going on in Amity Park that concerned the odd or strange. What the papers didn't report, his ghost spies that he had in the Amity Park did.

Recently, his attention was focused on the appearance of bodies that were as clear as glass. He had desperately wanted to examine the bodies himself, but there were no opportunities to get at them yet.

His contacts in the Ghost Zone hadn't reported a ghost that had abilities like that. If there was, then it was a new guy. This guy was probably someone who hadn't appeared yet. If that was true, then Vlad wanted to meet up with this new ghost.

Another figure that warranted his attention was this armoured figure that was found fighting some of the oddest creature that the spies had ever seen. He had defeated several of the creatures with surprising force. Enough force to destroy the bodies and release what Vlad assumed to be a soul. The figure was collecting the creatures' souls.

Perhaps he was someone who gathered souls and sent them to the Ghost Zone? Many questions pooled in Vlad's mind. Then again, there was simple way of finding the answers was by meeting with this individual in person.

And maybe persuade this individual to join him.

* * *

Fangula was hanging out in the mansion that he had purchased under Devlin's name and Topper was having remodelled. The top hat wearing being was reading over the plans for the Blood Fang.

"Hm," Topper pondered as he read them over. "Very nice. Devlin is indeed a smart one. This vehicle is very much suited for him and you in this modern age."

"Oh yes," Fangula nodded. "If I had my body today, I would have the same kind of vehicle for myself."

"And it's only a coincidence that numerous women of this age like men with motorcycles?" asked Topper with a smirk.

"Don't start with me, Top Hat," Fangula growled. "Otherwise I will not commission you for the construction of this vehicle."

"Oh perish the thought, My Lord!" Topper smiled. "I'm only having fun. Now, why me? Smart Brain Corporation can easily make this for Devlin." Topper had spotted the emblem on the plans.

"Ahh, true," Fangula agreed. "However, they do not have access to the same kinds of materials that you do."

"So, you want me to get materials from 'there'?" Topper asked with a growing smile. "It will cost you. Both for materials and the labour needed for construction."

"And what kind of amount are we looking at here?" asked Fangula with some trepidation. Topper's prices could vary depending what you asked and what you had to offer.

"I may be able to think of…something," Topper mused. Fangula shivered at those words. "In the meantime, shouldn't you be looking after your partner?"

"He's fine," Fangula assured him. "It's not like he's totally helpless. He has his vampire abilities and those potions that he carries around with him often."

"He has the whistle I gave you, right?" Topper asked.

"If he didn't, I wouldn't have left him alone," answered Fangula.

"I would very much like to meet your young partner one day," Topper smirked.

"You might just get your chance as soon as this place is finished."

* * *

After dinner and sharing dessert, Devlin decided to take Danielle to the park for a walk. Actually, Danielle had flown both of them to the park. Devlin had to admit that he loved flying with Danielle. He couldn't fly outside of his Orphenoch form and flying with her felt oh so wondrous.

"This is amazing!" Devlin exclaimed as Danielle smiled down at him.

"Danny told me that he always flew with Sam like this," Danielle giggled.

"I can see why Samantha enjoys this," Devlin laughed merrily. The smell of the night air, the light of the moon, the sparkling stars and everything seemed so different whilst one was flying.

They then landed on the pathway in the park and Danielle turned back to human form, hugging Devlin arm.

"If only I had my violin with me," Devlin said as he walked with her down the path. "That would make this night perfect."

"You can do that while serenading me later," Danielle sighed as she leaned against him. Danielle let go of his arm before looping her arms around his neck and kissing him. His eyes closed as the kiss deepened. However, his hearing then picked up on something. He reluctantly broke the kiss but Danielle hadn't had enough as she began to kiss his neck. He moaned but was able to ask, "Did you hear something?"

"What?" she asked whilst kissing his ear. He shuddered at the contact. His ears were quite sensitive and the way she touched them made his entire being tingle.

"I thought I heard something," he said. He took her hand. "Come on." He then led her towards the direction of the sound. It sounded almost like…a violin? Who was playing a violin in the park in this hour of the night?

They arrived at a gazebo and both teens could see a woman dressed in a white sleeveless dress playing a piano. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun. Danielle admired the woman as she played the piano. However, while Devlin enjoyed the music, his eyes were narrowed at the woman standing in the gazebo. Something didn't fit around here.

Devlin and Danielle could see a jogger, walking towards the woman like he was in some sort of deep trance. It was the music! He then realised what the woman was when he saw a octopus tentacle coming out from behind her.

Devlin knew he had to act quickly. His claws lengthened before he jumped into the gazebo and slashed at the tentacle. The tentacle quickly withdrew into its owner and the woman stopped playing, glaring at Devlin.

"How dare you!?" the woman yelled angrily. Danielle and the jogger were suddenly free of their trance. Devlin eyed the violin and then with a quick swing of his arm, broke the strings.

"Stopping you," Devlin answered, with a smirk, "Fangire."

The woman let out a loud hiss before her body began to change. She gained red skin and a large bulbous head with a beak and small eyes. Tentacles hung down her back like a cape and her feet looked like boots with pointed up toes. Danielle gasped in shock at seeing a Fangire change in front of her while the jogger let out a scream and stumbled backwards before tripping.

"Danielle, get the man out of here!" Devlin ordered as his claws retracted. "I'll handle her!"

Danielle nodded and helped the man up before running off with him. She would return to help Devlin.

Devlin dodged as a tentacle lashed out at him. He then pulled out his whistle and blew.

* * *

"It sounds like he's calling you," Topper said as he cupped his left ear.

"Work on that vehicle, Top Hat!" Fangula reminded before flying out the window to assist his partner.

* * *

The tentacle wrapped tightly around Devlin's throat as he struggled to remove it. He had been careless and the thing had grabbed him.

"_You cost me my meal!_" the Octopus Fangire screamed, "_Now you'll take his place!_"

Devlin then saw a black and white blur in the corner of his eye and smirked. The Fangire wondered what he was smiling about before a green blast of ectoplasmic energy exploded in her side. With a loud screech, the Fangire released Devlin who began to cough as he breathed in much needed air.

Danielle, in her ghost mode, glared at the Fangire with her illuminating green eyes as she helped Devlin up to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked her boyfriend."

"I am, now that you're here, luv," he smiled at his girlfriend. He could hear Fangula flapping behind him as he rolled up his sleeve. "Let's finish her off!"

The Fangire growled and then fired black balls of explosive ink from its mouth at the two hybrids. Danielle quickly summoned up a green dome of energy to block the blasts. When the blasting stopped, the Fangire had escaped.

"Where did she go?" Danielle asked but Devlin didn't answer as he ran off. "Devlin, hey!"

"I'm going after her!" Devlin shouted. "I'll be right back!"

"Be careful!" Danielle shouted after him, cupping her hands around her mouth.

* * *

The Octopus Fangire was back in her human form and running from the scene. She hadn't expected to have any interference with her feeding for tonight. Just who were those two children? Most of all, her violin was ruined. Where was she going to find a replacement now?

"Your violin playing maybe beautiful, but the way you use it is a mockery," Devlin commented as he walked across her path and stood in front of her.

"You!" she yelled, changing into her Fangire form.

Fangula flew into Devlin's hand and he pressed the small vampire against his exposed arm. The Fangire rushed at him just as his Orphenoch markings appeared on his skin and the ghostly chains wrapped around his waist before materializing the blood red Fang Belt.

Devlin ducked and then raised up his hand to grab the tentacle aimed for his head. "Henshin!" Devlin called as he attached Fangula to his belt.

"_Wake Up!_" Devlin and Fangula called out as the chains wrapped around the both of them like a steel cocoon before expanding and thus shattering like glass, revealing the fully armoured form of the Masked Rider known as Fang.

The Fangire was taken aback by this as Fang let go of the tentacle and charged at her, smashing his fist into her beak. The Fangire screeched and lashed out her tentacles. Using his enhanced agility, he was able to dodge the lashing of the tentacles, further annoying the Fangire.

He then rushed out at her and grabbed her by the waist, causing the Octopus Fangire to drop her violin damaged before it was crushed under Fang's foot. This enraged the Fangire further as she threw Fang into a lamppost. He stood up but then received a barrage of black exploding ink balls. When the barrage ended, the Fangire had once again escaped.

"She's gone," Fangula said with deep disappointed.

Fang nodded and was about to leave when he heard a sound of applause.

"Very impressive."

Fang recognised that voice. It was a voice he hated with all his heart. His fists clenched tightly as he turned around to see the ghostly form of Vlad Plasmius.

"You handled yourself very well, my friend," Plasmius said as he walked over towards Fang. The Rider stood stationary as he watched the evil halfa approach him. "Too bad that thing, whatever it was, got away."

Fang remained silent, which suited Plasmius just fine. He just loved to hear himself talk.

"So, do you have a name?" Plasmius asked. He didn't receive an answer from Fang. "Well, speak up!" Plasmius ordered. Still no answer. Fang then turned away from Plasmius. He had other matters to attend to, more important than trading words with Vlad.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!!" Plasmius shouted as he sent an ectoplasmic eyebeam at Fang's back. Fang spun around and swung his fist, deflecting the beam. Plasmius' eyes widened in shock. He had never seen anyone, save for Pariah Dark, deflect one of his blasts like that.

Fang then turned back around and walked away as a thick fog rolled up. When the fog faded, Fang had vanished. Vlad gritted his teeth in anger. He hated being ignored. One day, he would find out the identity of this masked man. One day…

He swore on it.

* * *

Bob Makihara, a friend of Seras and member of the Slayers, was riding his motorcycle back to Café Mal d'Amour. He had several grocery bags strapped to the back of his motorcycle. He was shocked to see the Octopus Fangire speed right by him. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled and took off after the Fangire. The Fangire turned around and shot an explosive orb at Bob, knocking him and his bike into the air. He landed on the ground, followed by his bike. He and the bike were fine, fortunately. "Where'd the…" he was interrupted when the groceries landed all around him and on his head.

"Crap, Chiaki's gonna kill me," muttered Bob. "If I ever get my hands on the thing I'm gonna kill it myself."

* * *

Fang managed to elude Vlad using the help of the strangely convenient fog that had mysteriously rolled by. For some reason, he suspected that Fangula was responsible for that. He didn't have a need to ask him as the sealed vampire removed himself from the belt and the chains wrapped around Fang before unravelling, stripping off the armour in the process and leaving a disappointed Devlin.

"She got away," Devlin muttered.

"We'll get her next time," Fangula assured him. "Now, you better find your paramour. You have a tryst to continue."

Devlin blushed slightly at the terms 'paramour' and 'tryst'. He knew what they meant but their significance in this age had greatly changed. Regardless, he had to agree with Fang. They could catch the Fangire some other time.

Fangula bowed his head and then flew off into the night. Devlin then decided to go in search of his girlfriend.

"Danielle! Danielle, where are you?" he called A pair of hands then covered his eyes and he smiled.

"Guess who?" he heard a feminine voice ask teasingly.

"Danielle," he said and his eyes were uncovered. He turned around to see Danielle, back in her human form.

"So, did you beat that Fangire?" Danielle asked. She frowned when he shook his head sadly.

"She got away," Devlin replied. "And I had a run in with Plasmius."

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked worriedly. Plasmius wasn't someone you wanted to meet on a night like this, alone.

"He didn't even know it was me," Devlin chuckled, amused that another halfa couldn't see past his helmet. He then looked at Danielle lovingly before surprising her with a deep kiss. The female halfa gasped but then closed her eyes to enjoy it, kissing back. They broke the kiss, a little reluctantly for both parties, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I think I should take you home," Devlin said as he sniffed her hair. It smelled like lavender.

"Why? It's still early," Danielle said as she rested her head against his chest, tracing circles on his chest.

"That Fangire's on the loose," Devlin stated, "I need to go find her and destroy her."

"Can't it wait?' Danielle asked, almost desperately. She really wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer.

"I wish it could, but it can't," Devlin said regrettably. He took her hands in his and smiled. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Vlad was practically livid at the armoured being he had tried to talk to. He had completely ignored the evil halfa and just left without a word. Obviously this being was very confident in his power or else he wouldn't have turned his back. It made Vlad feel that the armoured being thought that Vlad wasn't even worth his time.

His battle had been impressive. It was obvious that the creature he had been fighting was powerful. It spoke volumes about the armoured man's power. One had to be strong if they wanted to fight creatures like that.

There was now the question of just what the creature was. It wasn't a ghost, since it was actually solid. Even when ghosts made themselves visible, they were still untouchable by normal folks.

One of the things Vlad hated was being in the dark of things like this. In his line of work knowledge equalled to power and if he could find out more about the armoured being, maybe he could manipulate him, use him, and turn him into one of his many pawns.

* * *

Both Devlin and Danielle reached the Fentons' home before the dhampir escorted the female halfa towards the door. Danielle smiled at Devlin, softly.

"I had a great time tonight, Devlin," Danielle admitted.

"So did I, darling," Devlin spoke as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Danielle sighed at the contact. "So did I…"

Danielle looked worried, though. "Are you sure you're going to go after that thing again?"

"I have to," Devlin said seriously. "It's my duty."

"Maybe Danny and I can help?" Danielle volunteered but then she received a steely eyed gaze from Devlin. It always meant 'no'.

Devlin shook his head before saying, "Thank you, but I would rather work along." His hand trailed down her cheek. "Goodnight, Danielle." He turned to leave but Danielle, feeling bold, grabbed his arm and spun him around before giving him a passionate kiss. Devlin was initially startled by this but then began to kiss her back.

Danielle pulled back from the kiss, cheeks flushed, and smiled impishly.

Devlin asked, "Was that your way of trying to change my mind?"

"Maybe," Danielle giggled. "Did it work?"

"Let's just say you can really be persuasive," Devlin replied, "But the answer is still no."

Danielle sighed and shrugged, "Well, it was still worth a shot."

"Yes, it was." Devlin tipped his hat, "Goodnight, Danielle."

"Goodnight to you too," Danielle said before retreating through the front door. She waved at him before closing it.

Devlin could hear Fangula flying over towards him. Curious, the dhampir asked his partner, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, somewhere," Fangula said, mysteriously. He had just gone to recollect the plans after Topper had them copied before stashing them back into Devlin's desk. He followed as Devlin went back to his scooter. "Are you going after that Fangire?"

"Like I said before, it's my duty," Devlin said as he strapped on his helmet.

"_Our_ duty, you mean," Fangula affirmed.

"Right, our duty," Devlin agreed, correcting himself.

"Well, speaking of duty, mind telling me where you kept those stones?" Fangula questioned as Devlin started up his engine.

Devlin had kept the stones in a safe place. He didn't want the Fangire souls he'd sealed to escape and have not told Fangula where he'd kept them. "Soon, Fangula..." With a growl the scooter then drove forward down the streets. He was out Fangire hunting. Fangula followed to make sure his young partner wouldn't get too in over his head.

* * *

The Octopus Fangire had returned to the spot where she'd dropped her violin, or what was left of it now. She collected all the pieces and cursed angrily under her breath. Over the years, she had used this very violin to lure in her victims. Now, it was ruined, and it was all that wretched boy's fault!

She had to get her violin repaired soon before the hunger overtook her. She needed her music. She needed the power to entrance her victims, to lull them to her.

And most of all, she needed to kill that boy!

* * *

After several hours of searching, Devlin and Fangula were unable to locate the Octopus Fangire. She was just too slippery. From what Devlin had told Fangula about her, Fangula doubted that the Fangire would go out hunting until her violin was repaired.

Dejected, Devlin then retuned home to his apartment. He was greeted by both Miriam and Walter, his servants and guardians.

"How was your date, dear?" Miriam asked as she finished doing the dishes.

"It was fine, Miriam," Devlin said as he removed his shoes and put on the house slippers. "I had a good time with Danielle."

"How good of a time, young sir?" Walter said in a teasing tone as he read the evening paper. Devlin blushed at the implications.

"Just spending time together," Devlin responded swiftly. Fangula rode on his head as he walked into his room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Walter and Miriam said in unison as they watched Devlin enter his room. They both looked at the clock. It was already sometime past midnight.

"He didn't seem to notice that he'd been out so late," Walter said worriedly as he folded the newspaper.

"He has seemed a little exhausted lately," Miriam added, worried too. Ever since she could remember, she had acted as the nanny for Ichijyo, Magami and now Devlin. She loved them like her own children and had watched them grow up. Out of the three, Devlin was definitely her favourite.

"He does have a mission, Miriam," Walter reminded. "Fighting these Fangires is no easy task."

"I know, and it worries me," Miriam frowned.

* * *

Devlin dropped his vest and hat to the floor before falling onto his bed in a heap. That Fangire who he'd allowed to escape was a slippery one. At least he was able to see her human form so he would have no trouble identifying her on a later date.

His mind wandered towards Danielle, his beloved girlfriend whom he'd fallen in love with. The subject of love brought back one of the most painful events he'd been forced to endure.

* * *

Flashback…Several months ago…

_After escaping Skulker with Valerie's help, Devlin and Danny quickly flew straight towards Vlad's castle._

_Unfortunately, they were too late._

_Danny, Valerie and Devlin could only watch helplessly as Danielle's body melted into green ectoplasmic goo that drained into a rectangular contained under the slab she had been bound to. Devlin's body shuddered as tears began to fall from his single exposed eye. Danny was shaking too and Valerie could be seen clenching her fists in rage._

_Her rage was nothing compared to those of the dhampir._

_Vlad was able to pick himself up and smile in satisfaction. "Well, at least one thorn in my side is gone. Now, what should I do with you lot?"_

_His voice...that monster...Devlin hated him...He took Danielle away!_

_Turning around, Devlin looked directly at Vlad with the coldest stare he could muster, "You know, Plasmius...I'm actually a little glad that Danielle's dead." Danny and Valerie both gave Devlin bewildered looks. Vlad quirked an eyebrow in response to those words._

_"BECAUSE NOW THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING ME FROM TEARING YOU TO PIECES!!" Devlin screamed before transforming into his Orphenoch form. His wings spread out and he flew straight at Vlad. He was caught of guard as the Bat Orphenoch used his claws on him. _

_Valerie and Danny didn't even try to stop Devlin. However, what they didn't know was that a human figure was rising up from the goo_

…End Flashback.

* * *

"If Danielle hadn't come back, Vlad's blood would be on my hands," Devlin mused aloud as he stared at his gloved hands. "Nothing else mattered when she died…"

Fangula stared at his partner from his perch. Devlin probably hadn't realised that he'd told the story out loud. At least Fangula knew how precious Danielle was to Devlin and how much she meant to him.

Yawning, the dhampir pulled the covers over his body. Tomorrow was a brand new day.

* * *

There was a terrible crashing noise in the store as the night janitor cleaned the music supplies store for the night. Now curious, he walked out to where the noises had come from. What he found was several of the violins on display broken and torn apart with pieces missing. At the epicentre of the mess was a woman in a white dress, fitting a piece of a violin in place with the rest of her instrument.

"Hey, lady!" the janitor cried. "You can't be here! I'm calling the cops!"

The lady turned around and hissed angrily. The janitor swore he could see some kind of markings appearing on her face as she did so.

It was the last thing the janitor saw before tentacles coming from her back wrapped around his head.

* * *

Eventually, morning came and Devlin had to cover his eyes with his blanket to block out the rays coming through his window. Fangula was also annoyed by this and went to close the curtains. However, Miriam, who'd just entered the room, had other plans.

"Rise and shine, dearie!" Miriam called out as she opened the curtains wide, allowing more of that dreadful sunlight to shine through. Fangula instinctively hissed before flying straight under the bed to avoid the rays.

"5 more minutes, please…" Devlin whined as he tried to snuggle back into bed. Miriam swiftly pulled the covers away, "Miriam!"

"Get yourself cleaned up, dressed and to breakfast, dearie," Miriam said firmly. Devlin couldn't really argue with his nanny. He got out of bed and grabbed the towel and bathrobe before walking towards the door.

Miriam peaked under the bed and was briefly startled by the red eyes before remembering to whom they belonged to. "Good morning to you too, Count Fangula."

"Nothing is 'good' about this morning," Fangula frowned. "Back in my day, servants would allow a vampire to sleep in."

"Well, this is not your day, it's the modern age. Now get out from under there. I need to clean his room." Fangula reluctantly flew out from under the bed. "There's breakfast prepared; a fresh bowl of blood just as you like it."

Fangula grinned before darting off towards the dining table.

Several minutes later, Devlin returned to his room dressed in his black bathrobe. Miriam had left fresh clothes on his bed and had even made his bed for him. He went over to the clothes and removed his bathrobe before putting his clothes on. He then combed his hair in front of the mirror, making sure his bangs covered the right half of his face. There was something under those bangs that reminded him of one terrible night. It would always remain there, as physical proof of one of the worst nights he'd ever experienced and left him with a hate towards all vampire hunters. Danielle had never seen it and he had no reason too. Picking one of his hats and putting it on, he then walked out of his room, properly dressed. Finally he slipped on his shades, finishing the look.

Both Devlin and Fangula sleepily sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfasts. Miriam was indeed a good cook. She had even spiced Fangula's meal with cinnamon for extra taste.

Devlin ate his breakfast along with Fangula, Miriam and Walter. It was always like this in the apartment and Devlin enjoyed these moments of togetherness with his family. Though Miriam and Walter were not really his parents, he couldn't help but think of them as his godparents, which they were.

His meal consisted of toast, a slice of ham, scrambled eggs and sausages. In his glass was ruby red liquid that had been chilled. He would drink this liquid often. It was blood. As a dhampir, he would still need blood to sustain himself. He could see Fangula drinking blood from a bowl through a straw to reduce mess. It was slightly amusing to see Fangula feed himself, despite the fact that he didn't actually need blood in his sealed form. Devlin deduced that Fangula just enjoyed the taste of blood and only drank it to satisfy his cravings and not his non-existent hunger.

Topics of conversation often arose during these times.

"Ahh," Fangula sighed after slurping the blood through a straw. "My dear, you are indeed a wonder. Francis himself couldn't have done better."

"Francis?" asked Devlin. "Who's that?"

"Uh," Fangula gulped. He realized his flop. "He's uh…an old servant of mine. Quite the good cook."

There was a bit of silence before Walter casually said, "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"So, I passed by that mansion last night while I was searching and could see some sort of construction work going on there," Devlin commented.

"Isn't that the same mansion that Count Fangula here wanted to buy?" asked Walter.

"The same," Devlin nodded. "I guess someone already beat us to it. Too bad." Devlin wasn't in any hurry of moving out anyway. However, what he didn't know was that Fangula had bought the house under Devlin's name with Topper's assistance. The boy came from a wealthy family so he could afford it. In the end it would be totally worth it.

Fangula was also due to meet with Topper today. There was a surprise that Topper wanted Fangula to see.

"Well, it's not surprising," Miriam commented. "Maybe someone wanted to have a more Gothic feel to this town with all the ghosts running about."

"True, very true," Walter agreed.

"I wonder who bought it," Devlin frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Plasmius."

"Speaking of Plasmius, how bad of a ghost is he?" Fangula asked. Last night had been his first meeting with the vampiric halfa.

"He's a halfa, like Danny and Danielle, except he's totally evil," Devlin explained with eyes narrowed.

"You don't like him much, do you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Like you don't like Daniel?"

Devlin sighed and said, "Though Daniel and I share a dislike towards one another, we don't hate one another. It's a rivalry. Plasmius, on the other hand, is someone I hate."

Fangula smirked. Hatred, huh? That was the drive he was looking for in Devlin.

Walter turned on the TV to the morning news where the news anchor, Harriet Chin, was reporting.

"_And in today's news, another victim has been found murdered in Casper High. He was the janitor and found in the music supplies store in the school and his body was found completely transparent like glass_," Harriet reported. "_Police have refused to comment on this case but lately, similar cases have occurred in Amity Park. Is this the work of a serial killer on the loose or something more malevolent?_"

Both Fangula and Devlin exchanged grim looks. It would seem the Fangire had struck again the previous night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Café Mal d'Amour, Tamashii and his co-workers were watching the same news report as Chiaki got the café ready for business.

"Man, another one," Bob commented with a frown. "It must've been the same one that swiped me last night."

"Could be," Tamashii nodded in agreement. "A Fangire attack."

"So, we're going after this thing, right?" Bunshichi grinned eagerly, "Oh, please, tell us we are."

"First we need to know what it looks like human," Tamashii said. "Then, we strike." He then asked. "By the way, where's Seras?"

"Oh, she went out for a morning jog," Chiaki answered. "She's a teen model so she needs to stay in shape, remember?"

Tamashii nodded. He knew that Seras was a trained Slayer. She would always have her weapons on her just in case.

* * *

Seras was jogging around Amity Park. When she past by the school, she could hear a soft melody that sounded like it was coming from a well played violin. "Where is that coming from?" she asked herself as she felt compelled to investigate it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devlin was in his room playing his violin. He was playing on the Blood Rose that his father had given him. He knew it had special properties, like forcing a Fangire to reveal their true forms, but he knew nothing else about it. His father had neglected to send anymore information and when asked, the only answer Devlin got was, "You'll see."

It frustrated him whenever his father was so cryptic and never gave a clear answer. But, there were some merits to it…he just had to find out what they were.

* * *

Seras was taken in by the music and walked straight into the football field that was behind the school. She couldn't control the movement of her legs but then did she want too.

She made her way to the stands and she could see a beautiful woman playing the violin with such grace. It was like an angel from Heaven had come down to Earth to play her sweet song.

Seras soon stopped in front of the woman, who stopped playing.

"Who are you?" Seras asked, still dumbfounded by the beautiful music. The woman grinned and markings appeared on her face, making Seras realise what she was, "Fangire!" She pulled out her guns and began shooting at the disguised monster who just shot out one of her tentacles to smack Seras' weapon away. Two additional tentacles then wrapped around Seras before pulling the young girl towards the Fangire.

"So young, so innocent," the disguised Fangire spoke as she stroked Seras' cheek. She flinched in disgust and tried to move her head away, "And so full of life. I'm going to savour this." She then assumed her Fangire form to feed.

* * *

In his room, Devlin suddenly heard his violin making a sound, but without the bow touching it. Fangula heard it too and alerted Devlin, "Boy, we need to go! There's a Fangire!"

Devlin nodded and grabbed his helmet before running out of his toom. They didn't have any time to waste. Devlin also sent a text message to Danielle, urgently.

"Where is it?" Devlin asked. Somehow, Fangula could pinpoint where the Fangire was.

"Your school! Casper High!" Fangula yelled out. Devlin sent the message. "Now, hurry up!"

"I got to go now, Miriam, Walter. See you two later!" Devlin said quickly before running past them and out the door with Fangula flying fast by his side.

Walter and Miriam exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

As the Fangire was ready to feed on Seras, a blast of green energy sent its head snapping backwards and then two more blasts hit her tentacles, forcing her to drop Seras.The teen modelrubbed her rear when she dropped but then grabbed her gun and began shooting at the Fangire. The Fangire hissed as the shots came. Seras' eyes wandered around and then she saw something black and white floating down. It was Danni Phantom!

"Fancy seeing you again, huh?" Danni greeted with a wave.

"Yes, thanks for the save," Seras grinned back. "Now, let's get this thing!"

The Fangire hissed and then lashed out with her tentacles. Both girls got hit and then they were being bound by the tentacles. Danni discovered, too late, that she couldn't phase out.

"_Two for the price of one_," the Fangire snickered. "_Must be my lucky day. Now, who do I feed on first?_"

* * *

When they arrived in the parking lot, Fangula immediately shouted at Devlin, who was ready to get on his scooter. "No, not that thing! Follow me!" Devlin didn't want to argue so he followed Fangula towards something covered by a tarp. From its shape, Devlin could identify it as a bike. "See what it is." Devlin grabbed the tarp and pulled it away. He let out a gasp as his eye widened in surprise. "Surprise, huh?"

"This…this is…?" Devlin stuttered.

"The Blood Fang, as you designed it," Fangula nodded.

The bike was amazing. It was based on the shape of a Harley Davidson but with a blood red paint job. Three small headlights were located in the front and two racing fins in the shape of bat wings were on the rear fender. The emblem for Fang was also on the vehicle's gas tank.

"You like it?" Fangula grinned.

"But…how?" Devlin asked, still shocked by this. "I just drew it up. I never sent the plans." He gave Fangula a suspicious look. "Did you…?"

"I found them, sent them to a friend of mine," Fangula answered quickly. "Now, we haven't the time to play '20 Questions'! There's a Fangire on the loose!"

Devlin nodded, agreeing with Fangula, before mounting his new bike. He revved the engine and it let out a growl before he raced into the streets. Fangula flew after him as the engine roared like a lion.

* * *

Danni and Seras were still struggling against the Fangire's grip as she began to choose who she'd feed on. Devlin had just wheeled into the field and was seeing the whole thing. Rolling up his sleeve, he then grabbed Fang and pressed him against his arm so that Fang could bite him. After being bitten, Devlin felt the rush of power as his Orphenoch markings appeared and the chains wrapped around his waist, materializing into the Fang Belt.

"Henshin!" he cried out before attaching Fangula to the belt.

"_Wake Up!_" both of them called out before charging, running across the stands towards the Fangire and the girls. The chains wrapped around him and expanded before shattering to reveal his armour.

Fang leapt up and dealt a vicious karate chop that cut the tentacle holding Danni. Seras was surprised too when he used his hands to snap the tentacle holding her as well. The Fangire recoiled in pain. She recognised Fang immediately and glared at him hatefully. Taking advantage of the Fangire's distraction, Seras took aim with her gun and fired. The Fangire's violin was one again ruined as a bullet cut the strings and went through her instrument again.

"_YOU BITCH!!_" the Fangire howled as she prepared to blast at Seras but then Fang smashed his fist into her face. The Octopus Fangire then decided to flee with Fang in hot pursuit.

"Who is that?" Seras asked.

Danni answered, "His name is Fang."

"Fang?"

Seras looked to where the armoured being and the Fangire had vanished to. She now had a name to attach to the face. Her friends were going to need to know about this.

* * *

Fang followed the Fangire and ended up somewhere within the building. He looked around for her. All of a sudden, she appeared right above him and shot several explosive ink balls at the Rider. She then dropped down and lashed out with her tentacles, knocking him through a window, shattering the glass. He fell through the roof of a supply shed just under the window. The Fangire then decided to finish Fang off and fired her explosive ink balls at the shed, blowing it up. Satisfied that Fang was no more, she turned to find a new violin and new prey to feed upon.

Unfortunately, for her, Fang was not out yet.

The Fangire turned and then was rammed by the Blood Fang before rolling across the floor. Fang was atop the vehicle, revving up the engines. The Fangire, deciding that it was best to live and fight another day, decided to flee from Fang. Fang then gave chase on his bike.

* * *

The Fangire arrived on the streets with Fang in hot pursuit. She morphed her feet into a pair of wheels which she then used to skate along the streets at high speeds. Lucky for Fang, the traffic was low for the day.

The Fangire spun around and then tried to kick Fang off his bike. He ducked under her leg and then she spun around again to do it once more. Fang clotheslined her and she swerved out of control for a second before regaining her balance. Making her distance, she then shot a tentacle which wrapped around Fang's neck. She squeezed tightly, attempting to suffocate the Rider.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fangula cried before detaching himself from the belt and then flying at the Fangire. He circled her head and she attempted to swat him away out of annoyance. Fangula then flew over to the tentacle and bit down.

The Fangire screeched and loosened her grip around Fang's neck. Taking the tentacle, Fang tied it around his handlebar before accelerating. The tentacle got caught by an empty car and as a result the Fangire did an unplanned turn and smashed face first into the driver's seat window. She then fell onto her back. Her low moans of pain made Fang know that she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Fang stopped his bike and dismounted, his eyes focused on the Fangire.

"Time to finish this," Fangula said.

Fang nodded in agreement and then called out, "_Release the Chains!_"

The sky darkened as the chains around his right armoured boot began to loosen. Kicking up his leg, the chains shattered, allowing the blood red wings to spread out. He then took a flying leap into the air, with the help of his boot, before flipping in mid-air and plummeting back down like a meteorite.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_"

The Fangire attempted to flee but it was already too late as Fang's foot smashed into her, crushing her to the ground. The force of the attack caused a large crater in the shape of his emblem to appear. His glowing emblem also appeared on her chest before cracks spread out all over her body. As a result her body shattered, releasing the Fangire's soul.

The sky turned back to normal and Fangula swallowed the soul before it got away. He then flew back towards Fang and spat the sealed soul stone into his partner's hand.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Fangula," Fang said, his tone serious.

"Well," Fangula sighed, "I thought it would be a nice present."

"It is," Fang agreed. "So, who is this friend of yours?"

"You'll meet him soon." Fangula cast a glance nearby and saw Topper standing behind a car before the top hat wearing being vanished.

* * *

In one of the chambers of the mansion, two men could be seen playing a game of Chess. One man, Lobo, was in a black three piece suit but with no tie and slightly messy short and black hair. His eyes were like those of a predator. He appeared to be in his mid 20's.

His opponent, Francis, was dressed as a butler and wearing white gloves. His hair was short and a brownish colour. He had a strong looking jaw and a muscular build. His appearance was of someone in his early 30's.

Serving coffee to them was a young teenage girl, Gillian, with black hair that reached down to her shoulders and wearing a schoolgirl uniform. She wore a bored expression on her face. She appeared to be 14 to 15 years of age.

The first man then smirked as he took a sip a coffee and said, "Checkmate." The piece he put down to seal his win was in the shape of a wolf.

Topper leaned against the wall, amused. "Well, now the gang's all here. Hope the Lord and the New Lord will like it."

* * *

A/N: Like Topper said, the gang's all here. I'd like to thank Ten Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for their help and such.


	6. 6th Night: The New Lord and Master

Chapter 6 of Masked Rider Fang. Read and Review and ENJOY!

* * *

Tamashii had gathered the Slayers around. They were in the basement of Café Mal d'Amour. Though up front it appeared to be an average café, in truth it was a hi-tech HQ, lined wall to wall with anti-vampire weaponry, from UV flashlights to crucifixes to silver stakes. In the corner of the room was some kind of machine covered in a black cloth. They sat in a semi-circle, Tamashii standing in front of a dry-erase board. On the board was the photo of Fang, as well as a picture of his new motorcycle, which Seras had gotten a picture of when no one was looking.

"We have a name now," said Tamashii. "According to Seras, he calls himself Fang. He's powerful, and so far the only other person we've encountered that's been able to fight a Fangire on equal footing, even defeating it."

"So he got the SOB that hit me and my bike?" asked Bob.

"Yes," answered Tamashii.

"I think we should ask him to join," suggested Seras.

"No," answered Tamashii, his voice completely stern yet empty at the same time. "He's a vampire. We don't let their kind join us, we kill their kind."

"But he saved my life!" shouted Seras. "He saved me from the Fangire! I'd be dead right now if not for him!"

"He didn't save your life," replied Tamashii coldly. "He only killed a Fangire who at the same time was trying to kill you. Saving your life was simply a coincidence."

Seras then stormed off, tears running from her eyes. Chiaki glared at Tamashii. "That was cold Tama-chan, even for you!" she scolded before running after Seras.

"Chiaki's gotta point, dawg. I know being cold and unfeeling is your thing, but that was taking it too far," said Bob. "Guess this meeting's over." He then got up and left.

It was only Bunshichi and Tamashii in the basement now. "Wow, that went over well," said Bunshichi sarcastically as he lit a cigarette.

"Urusai, baka. You know where I'm coming from with this," said Tamashii. "He's a vampire and that's proof enough for me that he's evil."

"Yeah, but that's all ancient history. I mean, what happened with your family…" Bunshichi trailed off as he saw the tip of a blade pointed at his throat.

"What happened to my family is what keeps me fighting this war. Never think otherwise," said Tamashii. He then sheathed his blade and pulled the lit cigarette out of Bunshichi's mouth and crushed it, burning his hand. Though, Tamashii showed no signs of pain. He then walked away.

Bunshichi sighed. He knew Tamashii was right about vampires being evil. He'd seen them as nothing else but blood-sucking monsters. However, saying that all vampires were bad was a bit much. Tamashii concluded all vampires were evil, simply by their race. It was prejudiced thinking. Bunshichi then got up and stared at the photo of Fang. "Doesn't look like any vampire I've ever see," he muttered.

* * *

Later that night, the Blood Fang rolled through the entrance of the mansion's estate. Various construction vehicles were set all around the perimeter of the mansion and several construction workers were hard at work. The foreman approached the rider.

"Sorry, but nobody else is allowed here until we're done," the foreman said. The rider then removed his helmet.

"I'm Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa," the rider said with an eye narrowed. "This mansion was purchased under my name, if I do remember correctly. So, you were hired by me."

The foreman shivered at the cold gaze and backed away in slight fear of the young man. "Sure, kid. You can go in." Devlin placed his helmet on the bike and walked towards the double doors of the mansion. He pushed one of the doors open and walked inside.

Once inside, Devlin removed his hat and Fangula flew off Devin's head. Devlin admired the mansion. Though the exterior still needed work, the interior of the place looked clean and nearly brand new. It still kept its Gothic appeal though. The creaky floors were fixed and much of the dust and cobwebs were gone as he wiped a nearby table with his gloves finger.

"You like it, don't you?" Fangula asked but received no reply. "You can't still be angry about me taking your plans?"

"There's that, and the fact that you were the one who bought this mansion without my knowledge," Devlin retorted. "This just proves I can't trust you."

Fangula sighed and said, "You really don't know how to appreciate a good surprise, do you?"

"I do appreciate them, but I don't particularly like secrets kept from me." Devlin crossed his arms.

"At least Danielle likes your new bike," Fangula grinned. Devlin blushed. Danielle had gushed and was awed at the Blood Fang. He was thinking of taking her out on rides on it. Luckily, it had a disguise feature allowing it to assume the form of a normal bike when he wasn't in his Fang armor.

Devlin's attention was taken towards the stair when he saw someone coming down from the upper left wing and down. The man, if he was truly a man, was dressed in such a way that it reminded Devlin of the 'Mad Hatter' from 'Alice in Wonderland'. His mother used to read the story to him when he'd been younger. The man then stopped at the foot of the stairs and bowed, removing his hat at the same time.

"Ah, My Lord and the New Lord," the man said before putting back his hat and standing straight up. "Welcome to your new home."

"And you are…?" Devlin inquired.

"My name is Topper, but my friends call me 'Top Hat'," Topper said as he tapped the brim of his top hat. "I am the head caretaker and bookkeeper of this mansion."

"Well, Topper," Devlin said with a frown. "How do you know Fangula?"

"Oh, the Lord and I go way back," Topper said. This made Devlin wonder if Topper was older than he looked. In Devlin's eye, Topper didn't appear any older than a person in his late teens. "Anyway, I am glad to finally meet the New Lord."

"New Lord?" Devlin repeated, perplexed. "You mean me?"

"Yes, I do," Topper nodded. "Since you now possess the armor and the Lord's power, you are automatically the New Lord. I live to serve."

Devlin blinked. A new servant?

"So, have you brought the stones?" Topper asked.

"Right," Devlin nodded as he put down his backpack and took out a rectangular box. He undid the latches and removed the lid. Sitting inside and arranged neatly were the 5 sealed soul stones of the previously defeated Fangires. "Here they are."

"Yes, 5 very magnificent specimens," Topper said as he inspected the 5 stones. "Now, if you would just give them to me then I shall keep them someplace safe." Devlin took the box back and put the lid back on. "Huh?"

"Unfortunately, I don't trust you," Devlin said coldly. "Or you for that matter," Devlin said as he looked at Fangula.

"Oh, why not?" Topper asked, frowning a little.

"Well, for one, I need to know more about the Fangires," Devlin said. He smirked, "As they say, knowledge is power."

"So, you require information," Topper said. "Information like that doesn't come cheap."

"And I got your payment," Devlin said, addressing the box. "So, do we have a deal?"

"I suppose," Topper sighed. "Well, since you're here, want to meet the others?"

"The others?" Devlin asked, casting a glare towards Fangula for the lack of information.

"Follow me, My Lords," Topper said before leading both Devlin and Fang toward the main chamber doors, located at the top of the centre set of stairs before it diverged towards the left and right wings. He pushed the door open and both of them entered the main chamber. It was quite a large room with windows and looked like it had enough space for a party. Devlin could see dark curtains draped over the windows, a lit fireplace, several comfortable armchairs and a sofa. His eyes then went towards a table, where two men were engaging in a game of chess. He also saw a girl, carrying a tray with several cups. She put down two cups on saucers filled with coffee for the two men.

"Gentleman and lady," Topper said, calling attention to himself. The two men looked up from their game and the girl put her tray down on another table that had the coffee pot. "The Lord and the New Lord have arrived."

One of the men got up. Devlin could see that he had a near predatory aura around him. His hair was short yet messy and his blue eyes were filled with some sort of aggressive spirit. His stance was confident as he walked over, hands in his pockets.

He sneered, looking Devlin up and down, "This boy is our New Lord, Top Hat?" The man snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"Nothing ever makes you laugh, Wolfy," Topper mocked. The man growled.

"I've told you before not to call me that!" the man warned.

"Do I even care?" Topper said nonchalantly. Topper then made introductions. "This is Lobo. He's the assistant caretaker of this mansion."

Lobo gave a grunt.

"And these two are Francis and Gillian, the butler and housekeeper," Topper introduced. Francis got up and walked forward. Devlin had to look up to see his face. Francis had to be at least 6 feet tall and his muscular build was mostly hidden under his clothes, which was his butler uniform. He wore white gloves, had brownish short and neatly combed hair and a strong jaw. Devlin saw his eyes, which were a strangely violet color, much like Sam's. They seemed slightly gentle compared to his strong appearance. A gentle giant, so to speak.

"I would be honored to serve you," Francis said with a bow. Lobo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Lobo muttered, "Kiss up."

Gillian approached Devlin almost shyly. She was a pretty girl with black hair that reached down her shoulders and green eyes. She was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with a black necktie and a pleated blue skirt that reached down to just above her knees. She also had on a white apron. She curtseyed. "Greetings, my New Lord."

For some reason, Devlin could detect something from them. It was like they were…

He then realized what it was.

They weren't human.

However, despite realizing that, he knew it would be rude to voice it out. Instead, he introduced himself, "I am Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma." He took off his hat as a sign of greeting. "Nice to meet you." His eye went to Gillian and he winked. She blushed a bit at that.

'_My New Lord…he's handsome_,' Gillian thought.

"So, this is where I'll be staying," Devlin reasoned. "Not bad, not bad," Devlin said. "Still I feel there's far too much space for myself, even if Miriam and Walter are willing to come along."

"Yes, your original servants," Topper said. Devlin frowned.

"They're family, practically raised me," Devlin defended. "Not servants."

"My apologies then," Topper said.

* * *

Seras was alone in her room, Chiaki consoling the crying girl. "Seras-chan, you know Tama-chan didn't mean it. It's just he hates vampires and well…"

"I know," sniffed Seras. "But he made it sound as if my life was worthless. I know Fang saved my life and wasn't just trying to kill the Fangire like Tamashii said he did." Seras started sobbing again. "Why do I have to feel that way about him…?"

Chiaki didn't know what to say but just remained by Seras' side to keep her company. It was true that Tamashii could be a jerk and he was right about vampires being evil. However, Fang was a vampire and he had saved Seras. That put Chiaki's overall opinion about vampires into question too.

* * *

"And this is the master bedroom, your room," Topper said as he finished giving Devlin the tour. It had been interesting to see what would be his new home more up close and personal.

Topper had showed him the kitchen, which had been cleaned and new cooking appliances installed. He had also shown the dhampir the recreation room, the study (there were numerous books there, possibly brought over), the many guest rooms and finally here, his own room.

It was bare, save for a large king sized bed with a canopy. It had nothing else. It was possibly left for Devlin to fill in with his own things.

"So, how do you like it?" Topper asked,

Devlin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I may need to discuss with Miriam and Walter about this."

* * *

Tamashii sat alone in his room. His room looked like a dojo from the Japanese feudal era, including a long nodachi on a pedestal. But there was something out of place in this room, a gun. It was pitch black and glowed with a blue aura. The sword itself radiated with a black aura. The only visible part of the sword was the hilt, which looked like a dragon's head. Tamashii stared at the sword. "Ryuken…" he muttered. He reached out and touched the sword, simultaneously activating his Ryuugan.

'_What do you want, Tamashii?_' growled a voice.

"I search for answers. Something new has come up, he calls himself Fang and fights the Fangires, yet he himself is a vampire."

'_Vampire tribes have been at war with one another just as long as humans have. Given your age this should not surprise you._'

"But still, vampires and Fangires have been mortal enemies to the Akashi clan. Yet Fang saved Seras, a human. This confuses me."

'_Perhaps your opinion of vampires is wrong. Maybe they are not all evil as you claim._'

"You were there that day too, Ryuken. You know just as well as I do how evil vampires are."

'_And your point? Just because of a few experiences does not mean all vampires are evil. But if you want to prove this to yourself, perhaps you should meet this Fang face to face…_'

Tamashii stood up and picked up the gun. His eyes returned to normal. "Perhaps it's time to show Fang just why we're called the Slayers."

* * *

A young woman walked alone in the dark alleyway. She didn't realize that she was being followed by a dark and malicious force. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, a male body on top of her. She could hear him unzip his pants. She knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to fight back, so she disengaged herself, trying her hardest to think of anything else.

When he finished, the young woman silently thanked God. The next and last thing she felt was something puncturing her neck, and then her world fell into darkness.

* * *

The Blood Rose that Devlin was carrying in his violin case suddenly began to make the sound. Both Fangula and Devlin traded a look before running out of the room. Topper smirked as he watched his masters leave.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands," spoke Topper.

* * *

Devlin wheeled into the area on his Blood Fang and dismounted from his vehicle. It was one of the dark parts of town, where a person could get mugged or worse. Taking off his helmet, he decided to investigate.

He then found the body of a woman, lying down spread eagle. Her dress had been torn and her body was transparent like glass.

"No doubt about it," Devlin said, kneeling down to inspect her body. "There was a Fangire here." He was too late.

"Yes, there was," Fangula said, perching onto Devlin's shoulder. "But we're too late now. It's gone."

Devlin frowned and stood back up. He had been too late and a woman paid the price. He then took out his cell phone, a Smart Brain model, and made a call to the police. Might as well do his civil duty and call the authorities. He glanced at the body. Poor woman.

* * *

Tamashii walked down to the basement. "And where are you off to?" asked Bob. He had been downstairs working out. Bunshichi was down there too, reading a magazine.

"Out," answered Tamashii. He walked over to the cloth covered machine and threw off the cloth. It revealed a pitch black slightly futuristic motorcycle (think of Cloud's motorcycle from FF7: Advent Children).

Bob eyed Tamashii warily. He knew Tamashii could take care of himself, and he knew Tamashii was probably going out to hunt Fang. Tamashii got onto the motorcycle and drove out.

'_As much as I hate it, Tamashii's right. If it wasn't for him, Chiaki and I would still be on the streets because of that damn vampire. He killed Chiaki's bro, and in return I killed him. Fair trade. Tamashii saw this and almost immediately offered me a spot with the Slayers. I didn't want to; I was worried about Chiaki's safety. It was then that he promised Chiaki 24 hour protection. So, he's the leader. As much as I hate his attitude, he's right. Vampires are evil,_' thought Bob as Tamashii sped off into the darkness.

Bunshichi watched as Tamashii sped off. '_Kid doesn't even think before running off. He's just goes off in search of a fight. Then again, considering his upbringing it's not much of a shock. He's a warrior, doesn't have to think, just fight. It's tough, keeping Tamashii's past a secret from everyone, but they can't really know the truth just yet. The punk will tell them when he feels the time is right._'

* * *

Seras was alone in her room. Chiaki had gone to the Laundromat to do some laundry for the group. '_Is Tamashii right? Did Fang really save me just because he wanted to kill the Fangire? No! I refuse to believe that. I can sense that Fang is good, despite what Tamashii says. So, if that's true, then why does Tamashii still hate him…? And why does Tamashii hate vampires to begin with?_'

Seras looked at the clock. "Shouldn't Chiaki be back by now?"

* * *

Devlin was on his bike, riding around town. He wasn't going to give up on searching for this Fangire. As soon as he saw the cops came, he got out of the scene. He didn't have time to be questioned.

This Fangire, this beast, had not only killed an innocent woman, but violated her as well. In Devlin's books, such an act was unforgivable. Women were precious flowers to be protected, not ravaged violently.

Eyes narrowed, he accelerated. Hs kept the Blood Rose on him in order to pinpoint the Fangire's location. Fangula was flying by his side, trying to keep up.

* * *

Chiaki sat alone in the local Laundromat. She had headphones on and was listening to music while waiting for her the machine to finish with her laundry. '_Tama-chan is such a jerk. I can't believe he made Seras-chan cry like that. After what Seras-chan told me what happened with Fang, I don't know what to think about vampires now. There was that one that killed onii-chan, but now with Fang… Is it possible that Tamashii just hates all vampires, whether they're good or not? This is becoming way to confusing.'_

Her head snapped up as the lights suddenly went out. She turned around and didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

The Blood Rose suddenly made a sound, only heard by Fangula and Devlin, but they both heard it anyway. They knew what it meant. The Fangire had just struck again.

Devlin sped towards the area. He had to stop this thing now!

* * *

Tamashii sped through the night, dodging cars left and right. His white fair flowed freely. He was deep in thought. '_Vampires. Just the word fills me with hate and anger. But Fangires, they're a whole different animal. If a vampire drinks your blood, you have a chance of surviving, normally as a fledging, but when you're taken by a Fangire there's no coming back. You're gone, forever. That's what makes me the perfect weapon against the Fangire. They can't take the life energy of someone who has none. They took my family from me; they took everything from me… No, not they, just him. That man with the ring. The ring that haunts me to this very day. I'll find him, that creature who cursed me to this life of living death. And on that day, there will be a __**reckoning**_ Suddenly, his Ryuugan activated and he saw something that angered him to his very core. "Fangire…" he growled. He revved his bike and shot toward the Laundromat.

* * *

As the Salamander Fangire licked his lips, ready to finish off the girl he'd just violated, he was suddenly pelted by small capsules that exploded upon contact with his skin. They hurt and he let out a howl before turning his eyes towards the one who dared to attack him.

It was Devlin, hidden in the shadows. His eye narrowed as he stared at the Salamander Fangire. Fangula flew around his head before he caught the miniature vampire and put him near his arm to take a bite. Devlin felt the surge of power which then formed the chains around his waist, molding into the blood red Fang Belt. He then called out, "Henshin!" before attaching Fangula, upside down, on the belt. "_Wake Up!_" He charged at the Fangire, the chains encasing him swiftly before shattering, changing him into Masked Rider Fang.

Fang got a good look at the Fangire. He was a dark red coloring. He had sharp webbed claws and a long tail that swished back and forth. His eyes were an even darker red than his skin. He smiled, revealing rows of sharp pointed teeth in his mouth. His face was elongated, making him look even more like a lizard.

When he got into range, Fang threw his fist but the Fangire caught it before driving his claws into Fang's chest armor. Fang nearly yelled out in pain but didn't give another response before smashing his helmet covered head into the Fangire's snout. The Fangire stumbled, holding his injured snout.

"_Who are you!?_" the Salamander Fangire demanded but grew annoyed when he received no answer. "_Answer me!_"

Fang gave him an answer, alright. With his fist.

Fang went on the offensive again, swinging a left and right hook at the Salamander Fangire. The Fangire blocked most of them but a forward punch to its chest knocked it backwards. He was then sent flying out through the window by a powerful snap kick, sending glass flying as it shattered.. Fang then leapt out the window and walked over towards the Fangire. The Fangire swiped at him with his claws but Fang dodged each strike before putting the Fangire down with a roundhouse kick.

Fang was feeling immense hatred for the Fangire after he saw the girl this monster had violated. He didn't recognize her quite yet, but he was going to avenge her. He stomped on the Salamander Fangire's chest repeatedly before kicking his body, sending him rolling across the ground. The Fangire didn't seem like it was going to get away anytime soon. He then prepared to execute his finisher.

"_Release the Chains!_" he called out as the chains loosened before he kicked his right leg out. The chains holding the armor around his right boot closed shattered and the red wings spread out. He gave the Fangire one last look before launching himself straight to the air.

The Fangire looked up to see Fang dropping down on him. Acting quickly he spewed flames at Fang. However, the flames just flowed around the Rider. He then dropped down and the ground beneath him broke into a crater.

Unfortunately, there was no Fangire there anymore.

The Fangire had escaped and used the flames as a diversion. Cursing himself, Fang then went back inside the Laundromat to check on the girl. She was unconscious and from the state of her clothes had been raped. Gritting his teeth in self loathing for being too late to save her from violation, he then decided to take the girl to the hospital to get her some treatment. He gently picked her up and walked out of the Laundromat with her cradled in his arms. That was when he heard the sounds of a motorcycle revving. He looked over to see Tamashii swerve into view. He got off his bike and drew his gun.

"So you did this?" accused Tamashii, his gun trained on Fang's head. "Put her down or I'll shoot," he warned. Fang didn't comply, knowing full well that Tamashii would shoot him anyway if he put Chiaki down.

Fang walked toward Tamashii. Tamashii kept his gun trained on Fang but didn't dare to shoot with Chiaki in Fang's arms. He was then surprised when Fang passed Chiaki into his arms, speaking, "Take her to a hospital. She needs help." Tamashii was stunned but then turned around to see Fang had rode off into the night.

Tamashii placed Chiaki at the front of his bike. He sat behind her and rode off. "Chiaki, I swear whoever did this to you will pay for this… I promise you…"

* * *

"You promised she'd be safe!" yelled Bob. The Slayers met back up at the hospital. Bob had Tamashii lifted up by his shirt, ready to beat Tamashii's skull in. "You swore that she'd have protection at all times! And now she's in the hospital!"

"She could be dead," answered Tamashii. Even in this situation his voice was cold and even. "I owe Seras an apology. Fang may not be evil, he did save Chiaki." Bob put Tamashii down. "I know exactly who did this."

"Who?" asked Bunshichi.

"His name is Ryuzaki, and I've sworn to kill him and his entire clan…"

* * *

The door to the apartment opened and Devlin stormed in without even saying a word. His shoes had been thrown off and he didn't even bother to put on the house slippers.

Both Miriam and Walter watched, bewildered, as Devlin walked into his room and slammed the door close. He didn't even say a word in greeting.

"Something's wrong," Miriam said, frowning. "I can sense it."

"Something bad must've happened, Miriam," Walter said. Fangula landed on the table. "Do you know something?" Walter asked.

Fangula sighed and told them what had happened.

Meanwhile, in his room, Devlin was lying facedown on his bed, his face pressed down on the pillow as he clenched his sheets.

He was shuddering, crying.

"I couldn't save her…" he said, sobbing. He had been too late to save Chiaki from being violated and had barely gotten there in time to save her life. Still, the guilt was quite strong.

All his life, he had dedicated himself towards the protection of women. That was why he chose to become a makeup artist to help women everywhere become more beautiful. It was his calling and it had all started because of his love for his mother, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

The state Chiaki was in made him fearful and also doubt himself. He would hate to see Danielle in such a state. The nightmarish image came into his mind once again and he shuddered.

"Why couldn't I save her…?" Devlin asked himself.

The door opened and Fangula flew into the room. He flapped his wings and began to speak, "Stop crying, boy. You were able to save her life. If not she would've been dead like the other woman. That's what counts."

"But, I was still too late to…"

"Right now, worry about that Fangire that's on the loose. Also, about these people from Café Mal d'Amour. They aren't as they seem," Fangula warned.

True. Devlin had noticed that Seras was armed both times when he'd fought the Horse and Octopus Fangires. Now, he saw that Tamashii was packing as well. There was something about them that felt off but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that…

"They're hunters," Fangula spoke, "Which means they are our enemies."

Devlin objected by saying, "No. The Fangires are the enemies."

"Boy, listen-"

"I am not going to fight against vampire hunters unless absolutely necessary!" Devlin snapped, wiping the tears away. "Just…leave me alone."

"Fine," Fangula sighed. "Oh and there's a package on your desk if you bothered to check." With that, Fangula left Devlin alone.

Devlin looked up at his desk. There was a wooden box with Fang's emblem on the lid painted in blood red. Getting off his bed, he then slowly walked over and lifted up the lid. Inside the box were a set of 5 whistles, similar to the one that Fangula had given him but with different designs. There was a note included in the box. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear New Lord, this is Topper if you realize by now. Anyway, here's something that may help you in future endeavors. I do hope you consider coming to stay in the manor. Bring Miriam and Walter too. The more the merrier. Sincerely, Topper._

_P.S. I've spoken to the others and they would be happy to serve you too. Also, maybe we can negotiate something concerning those soul stones._

Devlin put down the note. Maybe…maybe help wouldn't be so bad. He picked up his violin, placing it to his neck and held the bow to it. He then began to play.

* * *

Outside the room, Miriam and Walter could hear the beautiful music.

"Sounds like he's feeling better," Walter smiled.

* * *

Tamashii and Seras were sitting alone in the hospital waiting room. Seras had her hands around a cup of coffee she had gotten from a machine, taking small sips to calm herself down. Bob was in Chiaki's room and Bunshichi had gone back to the shop. Tamashii broke the silence, "Maybe, you're right about Fang."

"What was that?" asked Seras. Had she heard right?

"Fang, even though he was there, I could tell he didn't do _that _to Chiaki. I felt no evil coming off of him, only despair, and he only felt that because he was too late to help Chiaki." Seras smiled. "But, even if I realize this, I still don't trust him. I don't like vampires, whether they're good or not. Some people may call that racism, but I have yet to meet a truly good vampire. Until I do, they will be nothing but targets to me."

"That's fine," said a voice. Seras and Tamashii looked over to see Bob. "You can hate vamps all you want, but know this; the minute, and I mean the very minute I find the son of a bitch who did that to Chiaki, I'm gonna kill him."

"How's Chiaki?" asked Seras.

"She seems fine. She said that nothing happened, that she simply freaked cause that Ryuzaki guy jumped her, but Fang saved her before anything could happen. Tamashii, sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Not a problem, Bob. You had every right to be mad at me."

"So, Fang saved her?" Bob asked. Tamashii nodded. "Wow, it seems we owe her life to a vampire. Kinda ironic, don't ya think?"

* * *

The Salamander Fangire struggled through a building. He was in his human form. His human form was that of an averaged height 17 year old man with a blond crew-cut hairstyle and fiery green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and black leather pants, as well as glasses. "Damn that little punk," he muttered. He felt his mouth and realized that several of his teeth were missing.

"I see you have failed…" said an ominous voice.

"So what if I did. That punk Tamashii got the message. The Reptile tribe is back and we mean business," retorted Ryuzaki.

The voice let out a light chuckle. "Fine, Ryuzaki…you may go." Ryuzaki turned around and walked away. The figure who had been speaking stood up. His hand engulfed itself with fire, revealing a ring that depicted a skull engulfed in flames. "Very soon, Young Dragon…very soon."

* * *

Amity Park was a place where the strange like ghost sighting often occurred and were the norm. Of course, seeing a young man was approaching the city limits on his pitch black motorcycle was just as strange.

He parked his bike in the parking lot of a near by apartment complex. After removing his helmet he took a look at his surroundings and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm finally here," he said to himself. He then opened up a compartment in his bike and took out a duffel bag and a backpack. He walked towards the main office taking note of much older the buildings where than any of the other apartment areas in town.

He sighed, "Thanks dad," before walking in through the office door.

* * *

The next morning…

Seras was walking absentmindedly through the halls of Casper High. She had a lot on her mind recently, mostly concerning the recent unfortunate incident with her good friend Chiaki. She was glad that everything turned out ok. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the young man in front of her and bumped into him causing herself to fall over, also dropping her backpack in the process.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that," said the young man she had just bumped into as he offered a hand to help her up. Seras took his hand and as she was lifted up she was able to get a good look at him. The first thing she noticed was his green lime-like eyes underneath a pair of small round glasses. The other thing she noticed was his parted brown hair with a small pony tail. Then looking over the rest of him she saw that he was wearing black pants, boots, gloves, T-shirt, and a brown button up shirt with a black Celtic cross design on the back and right breast pocket of the shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Thanks, I wasn't watching where I was going." Seras said. Seras couldn't help but blush a little at his appearance. She had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Meh, don't worry about it. Accidents happen," The young man said as he reached over to pick up Seras' backpack for her as he did he noticed a patch on the front pocket of the backpack. The patch was a shield with a medieval style 'I' in the center.

"You listen to Imperium?" He asked Seras.

Seras smiled brightly, "They're my favorite metal band." She asked, "So you know about them?"

In response the young man raised his arm to reveal a leather wristband with the same logo. "Seen them four times and have every album to date," He claimed proudly. He then extended his hand to Seras. "I'm such a dunce sometimes I forget my manners. I'm Richard…Richard Belmont."

Seras took his hand and gave it a gentle shake "Seras McDowell. Good to meet you."

"As in the teen model?" Richard asked. "Wow, that's cool. No wonder you look so familiar."

"I get that and mobs too," Seras admitted. "So, where are you headed?"

"Mr. Lancer's homeroom."

"Wow, what a coincidence. So am I. Let me take you there."

"Thank you."

The two continued their conversation as they happened to have the same first class

In the classroom, Devlin was already at his seat reading a book. Danille was worried about him since he'd been so quiet lately. Today, he had taken her on a ride in his new bike. She could tell that Claire was jealous and that made it the start of a good day. She then saw Seras come in through the door and waved, "Hey, Seras!"

Smiling, Seras waved, "Hello to you too." Behind her was a young man Danielle had never seen before.

"Who's your new friend?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, he's called Richard Belmont," Seras said. "He just moved into town."

"Hello there," Richard nodded in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," Danielle introduced herself, "And he's Devlin."

Devlin's only reply was to give a curt nod. Richard quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…is he always so quiet?" Richard asked.

"Well, not really," Danielle said. She had been wondering what was wrong with Devlin. He seemed a little off today. What happened last night?

"Well, it's great to meet you," Richard said. Mr. Lancer entered and the students all took their seats. He then proceeded to take attendance, taking note to introduce Richard to the rest of his classmates.

* * *

After several classes, which Richard shared with Seras, Danielle and Devlin, the new boy started to get to know the school as well as his new friends. He found out that the Fentons were ghost hunters and that Danielle had been adopted. Strangely, he noted on how she resembled Danny a lot and she explained that she was a very distant cousin and was adopted shortly after her parents' death. That was the cover story concocted. She was Danny's sister by adoption.

Richard had to admit to himself that he was lucky. He had found good friends on the first day. He did almost get harassed by the jocks but Devlin came to his defense, along with Seras. He didn't know how, but Devlin was someone the jocks feared. He would look into this one day.

He later found out, when Devlin eventually talked, that Devlin and Danielle were in a relationship. To be honest, Richard could actually figure it out since the two were always together, doing what he would call 'couple stuff'. He also learnt that Devlin was popular in his own right. He was the resident makeup artist and the clients were the members of the entire female student body. With that many girls backing him up, it made sense that the jocks would not mess with him. They probably didn't want to piss of their girlfriends for attacking the boy who made them look and feel prettier.

When lunch period came, he sat at a table with Seras, Devlin and Danielle. He was warned about the 'Mystery Meat' but Devlin assured him that there was nothing inedible within the dish. Inedible could be taken in numerous directions.

They learnt a lot about Richard as much as he learnt about them. What they didn't know was that he was hiding a secret and only time would tell when it would be exposed.

Time would also tell when Richard would eventually find out his new friends' own secrets.

After the final bell rang, the students of Casper High began to clear out from the building, save for those with club meetings or sport team practices as well as those with detention.

Richard was cutting through the baseball field to get to home faster. It had been his first day at Casper High and he already loved it. He made new friends rather quickly. He mostly thought about Seras whom he met for the first time today. How lucky could a guy get meeting someone who liked a lot of the same things that he did and her actually being the first of the new people he meets?

His good luck didn't last long though as a monstrous thing leapt at him from behind the bleachers. In the last second he caught wind of it and rolled out of the way just in time. When he got up he was able to get a good look at his attacker. It was a brown and orange monstrous humanoid that had a female figure, its appearance was that of a moth.

"Is this a Fangire?" Richard asked himself as he looked at the creature.

Said creature charged at Richard only for him to roll out of the way again. When he got enough distance, he opened a large secret pocket in his backpack. Out from his backpack he pulled a brown leather whip. When the Fangire saw the whip, she gave out a chuckle. Did this human really expect to harm her with a dusty old whip?

As the Fangire drew closer, Richard unfurled the whip and lashed it out at her. She was shocked when she felt a hot searing pain. She wondered how a normal human weapon could give her such pain.

"You're probably wondering why that hurt so badly," Richard spoke up as he raised the whip. "This old thing has been used on your kind for the past ten centuries. So if you want to just call a truce and stop killing people I'll let you walk away. It's your choice."

The Moth Fangire tried to swat at Richard but he was able to dodge the attacks. "Suit yourself," he muttered.

Whenever Richard would get enough distance he would lash at his opponent sometimes making contact. The Moth Fangire was taking hits but she had a plan. She intentionally took a few lashes waiting to see how the whip would strike. As soon as she saw the whip coming down at her she reached out and grabbed it.

'_Oh shit!_' Richard thought to himself as the Fangire pulled him in, causing great pain in her hands to do so. When he was close enough she pried the whip from his hand and threw it away. With the whip gone, Richard was as good as dead. The Moth Fangire took this to her advantage and laid a barrage of punches to his torso and head. After laying into him with a multitude of punches, the Moth Fangire lifted Richard over her head and slammed him into the ground.

"Getting killed by the first Fangire you meet. Looks like I'm not as lucky as I thought I was." Richard couldn't get enough strength to get up and the Fangire was closing in, ready to finish him off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devlin was in the music room practicing his violin. His only audience was Danielle and Fangula who was sitting in her lap. Most of the other students had already left save for those with club activities.

Danielle enjoyed listening to him play and had even asked for lessons. As her boyfriend he was only happy to oblige. It could just be an excuse to spend time together, but he welcomed it nonetheless.

In the middle of his score, he stopped. The strings of the Blood Rose were vibrating on their own accord without the bow stroking them. Fangula heard this too. The only one who didn't was Danielle.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked, confused. "Why did you stop playing?" Fangula flew off Danielle lap, alarmed.

"Devlin, we need to go!" Fangula yelled anxiously. Devlin nodded and both of them went for the door.

"Devlin!" Danielle shouted as she followed after him. "Is there…"

"A Fangire? Yes," Devlin answered. "It's nearby. Come on."

* * *

Danielle, Fangula and Devlin reached the baseball field to see a Fangire, attacking a human. Danielle gasped in recognition.

"It's Richard!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Go distract that thing while I change," Devlin said. Danielle nodded quickly and rushed to help Richard, the white rings moving over her body to transform her into her ghost form. Devlin watched as Danielle laid a swift flying kick to the Fangire's side, sending the monstrous vampire tumbling.

Devlin grabbed hold of Fangula and pressed the vampire against his arm, allowing Fangula to bite down. The familiar power rush came again as his Orphenoch markings appeared on his skin, followed by the materializing of the Fang Belt via the ghostly chains wrapping around his waist.

"Henshin!" Devlin called out before attaching Fangula to the belt. "Wake Up!" they both called out before the chains exploded from the belt before wrapping around his body like a cocoon. The chains expanded and then shattered, revealing Fang. He then rushed towards the battle.

The Moth Fangire had her hand wrapped tightly around Danielle's neck when suddenly Fang jumped in and elbowed her in the face, hard enough to make her let go of Danielle and to send the Fangire flying. Richard watched in shock at Fang's appearance. He continued to watch as Fang went after the Fangire.

The Moth Fangire got back to her feet and tried to strike at Fang but he managed to avoid the swipe before pummeling her several times in the chest and stomach with his fists. He landed a strike to the side of her head, sending her to the ground again. The Moth Fangire got up and Fang used a sidekick to send her flying into the bleachers.

"Wow!" Richard let out. "That's one kick!" Danielle had to agree.

Fang slowly advanced on the Moth Fangire who started to back away. She then leapt up to deal a double-footed flying kick at Fang but he managed to catch her legs before he spun her about. He spun around and around with the Fangire he was holding before throwing her into the centre of the field again. She landed on her back and tried to get back up but Fang came on the attack again and slammed his knee into her chest, putting her down to the ground. He was about to throw his fist at her face when he suddenly froze.

He remembered the state of the woman he'd found last night whom he was too late to save. He was even too late to save Chiaki, Seras' friend. Similar thoughts plagued his mind and he started to lose focus.

"Why is he hesitating?" Richard asked as he watched.

"I don't know!" Danni replied. "Come on, we have to help him!"

The Fangire noticed Fang hesitation and then used this to her advantage. She sprayed her powder at him, which exploded, causing small explosions of sparks on his armor. He staggered backwards from the powder, trying to wave it away. Danni saw the powder coming at them and created a green dome of ecto-energy to shield themselves. The Fangire then fled away. Fang tried to give chase but the powder was still affecting him.

"D-Fang!" Danni shouted, nearly saying his real name by accident. She ran towards him and helped him back to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered and then his eyes fell on Richard. "Are you okay?" Lucky for him, the helmet disguised his voice so that nobody would recognize him.

"Well, I think I'll live," Richard said as he picked up his whip. "Thanks for the save."

"Well, you're welcome," Fang said.

"Are you hurt?" Danni asked.

"Only my pride," Fang replied. "Other than that, I'm just dandy."

"Let's go," Danni said as she and Fang walked away.

"Hey, who are you two?" Richard asked.

"Danni Phantom," Danni answered.

"Fang," Fang added.

"Danni Phantom and Fang," Richard smiled as he watched the two walk away. "I have to know who they are."

* * *

The gym was empty, thankfully, so Danni led Fang inside so he could change back.

Fang sat on the ground before Fangula flew off the belt. The chains then wrapped around his body and unraveled, revealing Devlin's normal unarmored form. The white wings swept over Danni's body to change her back into her human form, Danielle Fenton.

"Oi, Devlin," Fangula began, "What happened to you out there? You nearly had that Fangire."

"I hesitated," Devlin said, hand on his forehead, "And I don't know why."

Danielle helped Devlin up to his feet. "Well, we better get you home," Danielle said worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"Thank you," Devlin nodded, knowing she was right. He didn't argue with her as she walked him out of the gym with Fangula following behind them.

What they didn't know was that someone had followed them and had peaked through the crack of the gym door. When Devlin and Danielle got out, the spy entered.

* * *

Tamashii stood in his room. In front of him was a pair of swords, katanas, as well as the gun he had earlier. "I guess it's time for me to take a more hands on approach." He lifted the swords. A look around him showed various wooden dummies. Tamashii swung his swords around apparently haphazardly. He then sheathed both blades. As he sheathed the blades, the surrounding dummies fell to pieces around him.

"Tenryu and Tsuchiryu seem excited. They must be getting ready to kill. Well don't worry, you'll have plenty to do as soon as we find some Fangires," he said. He looked at the gun. "Now it's time to go to war. Get ready, Fangires. I'm coming for you."

* * *

An introduction of a new OC, created by Zombi 138 who also created the Red Wolves for my mainstream series. Paladin is away so I had to finish myself without him. But, I think he'd enjoy this fic too.


	7. 7th Night: The Savage Swordsman

A/N: The next chapter, coming to you live from ZK Chromedragozoid!

* * *

After exiting the gym and school building, Devlin changed his mind. He couldn't go home, not yet, not until that Fangire was taken care of. To do so, he would need Danielle and Fangula's assistance.

"Come on, let's go," Devlin said as he approached the Blood Fang. Danielle stood hesitantly behind him. "What's wrong?"

"We should ask Danny for help," Danielle said, nearly pleading.

"We don't need Daniel's help," Devlin objected. "What we need is to find that Fangire quickly."

"But, Devlin-" Danielle tried to protest.

"If you won't help me, then don't interfere," he spoke harshly as he put on his helmet. He mounted the Blood Fang and kicked up the stand. He revved up the engine, letting it growl and warm up for a bit before he sped away.

"Dev, wait!" Danielle shouted but he was too far away to hear, which was doubtful since being a damphir gave him sharp hearing even through a helmet or that he did not care to listen. It was most probably the latter.

Danielle looked to the ground, her eyes in tears. Fangula rested himself on her shoulder, speaking, "There, there, child."

"I'm afraid, Fangy," Danielle said. "What if he gets hurt?"

"Listen, Danielle," Fangula spoke, trying to comfort the female half ghost. "I know what Devlin's going through."

"You do?" Danielle asked.

"When he transforms, he and I share a bond," Fangula explained. "He's upset, feeling guilt over not being able to save a girl last night and letting a Fangire get away."

* * *

Richard sat on his bed, icing the bruises given to him by the Fangire. He thought about the recent events that happened to him. That fight had been a close call. He now knew what his dad meant by honing his skills. His skills with the whip were great, but he needed something else to give him an edge.

He let his mind wander even more, thinking about his recent discovery about his new friends, Danielle and Devlin. What should he do? Tell them what he saw or just keep it a secret?

It was a hard choice to make. Well, did they know who he was? Did they see the whip? They'll probably ask him about it. What kind of answer could he give them?

"Oh, hey guys. You ready for that English test today? Oh, did I mention that I come from a very long line of vampire hunters?" He said to himself sarcastically. "Yeah, that'll go over well."

Richard decided that he better keep quiet about the secret identity thing for now. There was still the matter at hand about what he could use when the whip wasn't available. He picked up a pencil he left lying on the floor and threw it towards the wall. The pencil made a direct hit with enough force to make it stick into the wall. Witnessing this and blinking, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings there was an answer. "Hey, Dad," Richard greeted. "I was just wondering if you still had all those silver throwing knives."

After hearing his father's reply, Richard wore a wide grin on his face. "Awesome, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Devlin sped down the streets on the Blood Fang, not taking his mind off his goal. He'd lost focus, only for a second, and allowed a Fangire to get away.

No…it was actually two. That Salamander Fangire was still out there, probably doing who knows what to innocent women.

'_I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt ever again_,' Devlin swore to himself in his mind.

Devlin accelerated and attempted to seek out the Fangire. How hard was it to find one demonic vampire that looked like a moth?

* * *

The Moth Fangire was able to elude Devlin as she went on the run, retreating onto the top of a building. Her appearance shimmered away as she was revealed in her human form. She was dressed in a brown and orange striped shirt with denim overalls. She appeared to be 15 years of age but since Fangire's didn't physically age, her true age was undetermined. She wore a beret on her head, glasses over her eyes and her hair was long and flowing brown color. She also had freckles on her face.

She caught her breath as she sat down on the roof, reflecting on a memory.

Sandra was a wallflower with little friends and no fashion taste, at least according to the Popular Girls in her class. She often wished she could be as pretty as them but she didn't have the money for it.

Well…until Devlin Amakusa came along.

At first people viewed Devlin as a weirdo but then he began to earn a reputation. He boasted that he could make ANY woman beautiful with his makeup and skill. Sandra, thinking she had nothing to lose, decided to try it for herself.

The results were miraculous. After the session, she barely recognized herself. He had made her beautiful and that had made her fall for him.

She often watched him, from afar, admiring him even in class. She would stay after school ended to listen to him play the violin. Once, she even caught him playing in a garden and watched as the flowers bloomed in response to his music. She loved him, with all her heart…

…And despised him just as much. Because, no matter how much she loved him, he would never love her back. He was already in love with Danielle Fenton.

Sandra had always been a Fangire. She didn't know how long but she knew she was different. She had no parents but was able to live alone. Nobody really cared. She thought Devlin cared but he only saw her as a client, despite complimenting on her beauty.

He would pay…he would pay for breaking her heart. All men would pay!

* * *

Tamashii was driving around, looking for some sign of a Fangire. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything. It didn't matter which Fangire; he was angry and needed to vent. One of his best friends, and probably one of his only friends, was in the hospital because of the Salamander Fangire, Ryuzaki. Tamashii believed it was all his fault. If Chiaki had never gotten involved with him, she never would have been pulled into his war.

He revved up his bike and sped up. "Ryuzaki… I'm going to make you suffer." He then sped off. "All of you, you'll all suffer."

* * *

Danielle landed in her Phantom form in front of the gates of the large mansion before shifting back to human form. The construction crew was not around. Good. That was how Fangula wanted it. Most probably Topper had sent them away.

"Hey, I know this place," Danielle said as she looked at the building. "What are we doing here?"

Fangula, flapping his wings next to her, spoke, "To meet some people who may be able to help. Follow me." Fangula flew towards the door. Realizing that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, she followed him. Fangula tapped the Marley Knocker on one of the doors.

"No one lives here," Danielle reminded. It had been empty for as long as she could tell. She was quickly proven wrong when she saw the door open.

"Until now," Fangula smirked as Francis opened the door. Danielle had to look up to see the guy's face. She hadn't seen someone as tall as this butler person before. The football players at school only came close.

"Yes?" Francis asked.

"Uh…" Danielle stuttered, nervously. As gentle as Francis' eyes were, his size made him raher intimidating. Fangula wasn't affected by this as he flew up to talk to Francis, face to face.

"Francis, we're going to be needing some help. My partner is going after a Fangire, alone!"

Francis nodded and opened the door wider, "Come right in."

Danielle, still feeling intimidated by Francis, entered the mansion, before the door closed.

* * *

Devlin stopped his bike in front of Café Mal d'Amour. After an hour of searching, he was feeling exhausted. Maybe it was battle fatigue. Though he was focused on finding the Moth Fangire, he knew he needed to rest before continuing his pursuit. Removing his helmet and holding it under his arm, he pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Café Mal-Oh, it's you," Seras said, as she began to greet him. The café had customers, as opposed to when he had first come here with Seras and Danielle. "Wanna take a seat at your usual table?" she asked. He didn't answer and went towards the bar. "O…kay…"

"Give me a coffee, a strong one," Devlin said as he stood at the bar, "**Now**."

"Sure thing, kid," answered Bunshichi, working the bar. He poured him a cup of black coffee, "Might wanna keep that attitude in check though."

Devlin didn't give a polite response. Rather, he grabbed the cup in his hand and downed the entire thing. He stuck out his tongue in disgust from the taste but paid for the drink anyway. He then left the place after Bunshichi said, "Thanks, come again." Devlin walked through the door. "OK, did the temperature go down while he was in here or what?"

"I don't know," Seras responded, watching as Devlin sped away. Devlin had been acting strangely all day and now he was acting even weirder. Well, not as much as Tamashii. Before Devlin had come in Tamashii had gone out Fangire hunting. Why did she have to know weird guys?

* * *

The chamber doors opened as Francis pushed, allowing Danielle and Fangula entrance. There was Lobo, sitting on one of the chairs as Gillian was mixing another batch of coffee for the impulsive assistant caretaker of the mansion.

"Danielle, I'd like you to meet Lobo and Gillian," Fangula introduced. Lobo grunted in response, rudely, while Gillian politely curtseyed. Danielle blinked and turned towards Fangula for answer.

"OK, just who are they?" Danielle asked.

"It's quite a long story," Fangula sighed. "But to make a long story short, they are my servants." He then directed a question towards his servant, "Which reminds me, where is Topper?"

Francis shook his head, Gillian shrugged and Lobo snorted.

"He did not say, My Lord," Francis answered.

"He just went out," Gillian stated, "Without a word."

"Don't know, don't care," Lobo said uncaringly. "The longer I don't see him, the better."

Fangula sighed. "Always the mysterious one, that Top Hat."

"Who's Topper?" Danielle asked.

The three servants exchanged glances, not knowing (or caring in Lobo's case) how to answer. Luckily, Fangula filled her in, "Well, Topper is…let's just say that even _I_ haven't been able to figure him out yet."

"He's a pain in the ass if you ask me," Lobo growled.

"There are guests and ladies present," Francis spoke sternly. "Please refrain from using foul language."

Danielle watched in some surprise as Lobo sighed and grunted what sounded like an apology. She had met ghosts who had the same attitude as Lobo and they only bowed down to others who were stronger than themselves. Francis didn't seem intimidating now that she got to know him a little, but was he really stronger than this wild-looking man?

* * *

Devlin pulled over in front of the park and removed his helmet. He had been searching for hours but the Blood Rose had not picked up on the Fangire. Just where was it?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lake Eerie, where Danny, Devlin and Jack had gone fishing a while back, a young fisherman was setting up his camp. A boat was waiting for him and he wanted to see what he would catch. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be the one doing the catching. Instead, he'd be the one caught instead as a brown and orange blur grabbed him out of nowhere. He let out a scream that was slowly silenced…slowly…and no one was around to hear.

* * *

"I'm going to look for him," Danielle said firmly, eyes narrowed. "I don't care what he said. Devlin needs me, whether he knows it or not."

"I'm coming with you," Fangula said.

"You want my advice?" asked Lobo out of the blue, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Lobo?" asked Fangula. The wild-looking man smiled slightly as he stood up and walked over to Danielle.

"I can hear that violin of his," Lobo answered. "The wind is blowing over the strings and it's making a faint noise, almost too faint to hear even for one like me. You can use the Lord to find him."

"Of course!" Fangula cried. "He does have the Blood Rose! If we get close enough then I can hear him."

"That's great!" Danielle smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Devlin was still driving when he heard the strings of the Blood Rose beginning to vibrate and give off their tone.

"Found you," Devlin frowned as he gunned the engine of the Blood Fang. It was time to complete his hunt.

* * *

Danielle was beginning to leave on her search when Fangula began to panic and flap into the air.

"Hey!" she cried. "Where are you going?!"

"A Fangire!" Fangula shouted as he flew out the window.

"Wait for me!" Danielle cried as she dashed forward. "I'm going ghost!"

The three servants watched in interest as Danielle changed into her ghost form before them. Francis seemed genuinely interested in the odd change. Lobo just tried to play it down but even he hadn't seen changes that extreme since his master donned the armor ages ago. Gillian just seemed to analyze the change before shrugging and heading back to her activities.

* * *

Devlin's Blood Fang roared down the road as he raced in the direction the Fangire was. The Blood Rose was getting louder and he knew he was going the right way.

"Devlin!" a familiar voice cried out.

The young dhampir dared to look back slightly and noticed his partner Fangula flapping after him.

"You're running late," Devlin commented.

"Well if you used the whistle I gave you then I would have been here sooner," Fangula retorted sourly. He hated flying long distances in his metal body.

Devlin remained silent as Fangula landed on his shoulder. Despite his cold attitude for the moment, Devlin was happy for his presence. There was no way he could beat the Fangires on his own, even if he used his Orphenoch form.

The Moth Fangire sunk her long proboscis into the man's neck before she began to suck in his life energy. She savored the flavor slowly as the man's color vanished from his body, leaving a transparent shell behind. She then let the body fall to the sandy floor of the beach. She heard the growl of a motorcycle engine before turning around to see Devlin removing his helmet. She was surprised to see her primary target had appeared. Now she could get her revenge.

Devlin dismounted from his bike and grabbed Fangula before pressing the sealed vampire onto his arm. His Orphenoch markings appeared on his skin and the ghostly chains wrapped around his waist, materializing the blood red Fang Belt. The Fang belt now housed 6 whistles, in slots positioned on both sides of the belt, three on each side.

"Henshin!" Devlin called out as he attached Fangula to his belt, hanging upside down from the perch. "_Wake Up!_" the duo called out before the chains exploded from the belt and wrapped around his body. He charged at the Fangire as the transformation was taking place and when it was finished he had started his attack.

The Moth Fangire was momentarily surprised by this but pushed the feeling aside. Hissing, she then took a swipe at him only for him to duck before he swung his left fist up and delivered an uppercut to her chin. He then gave her face right hook before hurling a barrage of punches into her chest. He finished off the barrage of punches with a powerful forward punch that sent the Fangire flying and into the sandy floor. A cloud of sand was kicked up as Fang advanced towards the Fangire before stopping, stunned.

In the place of the Moth Fangire was Sandra.

Shocked, Fang's armor automatically unraveled itself in reaction. He then watched, keeping his distance, as Sandra got back to her feet. He asked her only this, "Why?"

"Devlin…" she spoke as she stood with a deep and sad frown on her face. "Remember the day we first met?"

Devlin nodded. In fact he did.

* * *

Flashback…

_After being relentlessly teased by the popular girls, Sandra broke down crying and ran away. She wanted to be alone. As a Fangire, such behavior would be unbecoming but she was still human, so to speak._

_The popular girls had called her ugly. Well, the freckles and glasses did get in the way but she wasn't ugly. Unfortunately, she was so sure after the teasing. She wanted to get back at them so she started to turn into her Fangire form. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Devlin, smiling._

"_Excuse me," he said, "but you seem to be in distress? Care to tell me why?"_

_Sandra frowned. "What do you care?"_

_Devlin smiled charmingly, causing Sandra to blush "Because, I cannot stand to see a beautiful flower weep." He took her hand and kissed it. "Devlin Amakusa, at your service."_

_Sandra's blush deepened at the kiss to her hand. No boy had ever given her the time of day. But now, this guy, he was complimenting her and charming her. _

"_So, I think I can think of a way to cheer you up. Would you mind if I do your makeup?" Devlin opened up his makeup case. "Shall we begin?"_

_Sandra sat down on the floor across from him as he began his work. In short minutes he was done and he held up a mirror to her. "What do you think?"_

…End Flashback

* * *

"You made me the most beauitful girl at school that day," she told him

"I see…" Devlin nodded, understanding what was going on.

"Ever since that day, I was in love with you," Sandra confessed, "And I've watched you."

* * *

Flashback…

_Devlin stood in a greenhouse, playing his violin in the centre of the flowers. Sandra was spying on him throughout his performance. She felt like he was playing for her and the flowers appeared to bloom due to the music he was creating. She watched as her crush played his instrument, playing with all his heart and soul. It was the type of music that soothed the soul._

…End Flashback

* * *

Sandra growled, "But…no matter how much I loved you…you never loved me back."

Devlin frowned. He had broken this girl's heart. Despite her being a Fangire, he felt sympathetic. "I'm…sorry…"

"SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!" she roared before she changed into the Moth Fangire and ran at him. She kicked him hard in the chest, sending him reeling. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so she could punch him in the stomach, three times. Devlin grunted in pain, accepting his punishment for breaking this Fangire's heart. She then started to strangle him.

"I shall not let you!" Fangula cried out before flying towards Devlin. In an instant, the chains wrapped around him before shattering, changing Devlin into his Rider form known as Fang. Fang pulled the hand grasping his throat away before dealing a punch to the Moth Fangire's chest, sending her staggering back. She then countered by spraying him with her explosive powder, causing sparks to erupt off his armor. She then summoned up a sword and slashed at him repeatedly. She was vicious in her attack before she kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling down the sand dune both of them were on. Fang grasped the sand between his fingers as he pushed himself up. He was on his knees and groaning in pain. The Fangire was slowly advancing on the vampiric Rider.

"This is bad!" Fangula cried out, "Better call for reinforcements!" Since Fang was in no position to draw out one of his whistles, Fangula had to do it for him. One of the whistles floated out of its slot. This whistle was designed to resemble a blue wolf. Fangula used his power to draw the whistle closer and position itself between Fangula's 'lips' before he blew.

The tune of the whistle was silent to all, except for one person.

* * *

Lobo was sitting in his chair reading the evening paper when his ears caught the sound of the Savage Whistle. He dropped his paper to the floor and grinned like a predator. "So, it looks like it's my time now." He dashed out of his chair and kneeled down on the floor. He slashed the floor with his right hand, causing blue electricity to crackle from his fingertips. He let out a feral growl and a blue aura began to shape around him, taking the form of a ghostly werewolf before he leapt up and his body shrunk into blue light. As the light dimmed a little, a small wolfish statuette floated in Lobo's place before it flew straight out of the mansion, through the open window.

* * *

Danielle was flying through the air trying to reach Devlin's location when a small streak of light flew past her. She was shocked but then her gut told her to follow the blue streak of light. Maybe it would lead her towards Devlin. She just hoped that the feeling of savagery she felt from it didn't mean trouble for her boyfriend.

* * *

Fang saw the blue light racing towards him and at Fangula's urging through their link, reached up towards it with his left hand. The blue light then fell into his hand and then died down to reveal the statuette.

"_Hello, kid_," the statuette spoke gruffly. Fang easily recognized the voice coming from it.

"Lobo?" Fang asked in confusion.

"_Explanations later!_" the statuette, Lobo, snarled. "_Right now we have a Fangire to deal with so I'm lending you my power!_"

The statuette then began to unfold. A wolf's head flipped up to form the guard as the blade unfolded. The blade was asymmetrical. It was not straight like a rapier or curved like saber. It was wavy like a Kris. Blue chains wrapped around Fang's left arm and shoulder before shattering, revealing that his entire left arm armor had turned cobalt blue and that his skull-shaped shoulder guard had changed, resembling a wolf's paw with the claws out. The same chains then wrapped around his torso armor and then shattered. The chest plate was now cobalt blue as well with white claw-like markings on the sides. As the Savage Saber's spirit started to infuse with him, Fang's visor also began to shimmer before it changed color from red to blue as Fangula's eyes also changed into the same color.

As the golden light died down around him, Fang stood in his new form…Savage Form.

Danielle had landed just in time to see the change and was shocked but not as shocked as she would be when Fang, in his new form, showed off what he could do.

Gripping the Savage Saber tightly, Fang reared his head back and howled into the air. He then crouched down on one knee, with his right arm pointed down and fingers gripping the sand as he rested the Savage Saber on his shoulder. The Moth Fangire stared warily at Fang, pointing her sword at him. Fang growled as he focused his eyes on the Fangire before they both charged at each other. The Moth Fangire slashed down with her sword but it was parried by Fang who then elbowed her in the chest. He then slashed her repeatedly in the chest, sending sparks flying. It was ferocious! He was like some sort of wild beast as he savagely attacked the Moth Fangire. The Moth Fangire sprayed her powder at him but Fang leapt backwards and did a flip before landing on a nearby sand dune.

Fang aimed the wolf head-shaped guard of his Savage Saber at the Moth Fangire and the wolf's head released a loud howl, which turned into a shockwave that slammed into the Moth Fangire and sent her falling before she dragged across the sand.

"_Alright, kid_," Lobo's voice growled from the saber. "_Time to finish it off! Put my blade near the Lord's mouth_," Lobo instructed.

"Now! Do it!" Fangula commanded before Fang placed the blade of the Savage Saber in front of Fangula. Fangula bit down on the blade, charging it up with shining blue energy, "_Savage Bite!_"

Fang then gripped the Savage Saber in both hands as the sky darkened, the only source of light being a full moon. His mouthguard actually split open so that he could put the sword handle between the 'jaws'. He growled as he stared straight at the Moth Fangire before he crouched down and then charged straight at her.

"_SAVAGE HOWLING SLASH!!_"

He finally leapt into the air and twisted his body before dropping down on his target, slashing her straight down the middle. The large ghostly image of a werewolf's face appeared for just a second before the Fangire unleashed a screech. Fang gave the Fangire one last sad look before her body shattered like glass, her soul floating into the air as a result. Fangula detached himself from the belt and flew at the soul, swallowing it, before flying back towards Fang and spitting out an amber colored stone into his partner's hand.

"You regretted doing that, didn't you?" Fangula asked. Fang only gave a grunt, Lobo's mentality still affecting him as the sky cleared.

* * *

Just outside of the battle, Tamashii was watching with great interest. He had arrived just in time to see Fang change his form. "So, the vampire can change form as well. Interesting…" Tamashii then activated his Ryuugan, watching the battle again from the very beginning, with the exception of Fang's face. It was a mystery to him. Normally his Ryuugan could see anything. Then why couldn't he see Fang's face? He grasped his head. His Ryuugan was going out of control.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Three figures stood in the darkness. One was a very muscular man, while the other was a petite looking female. The third was obvious, given his fiery green eyes. "Ryuzaki," began the male figure, "Why did you attack their weakest member? There is no honor in it."

"What can I say, she was sitting there, and just looked so delicious," Ryuzaki licked his lips.

"You sicken me," said the female. "The fact that father hasn't killed you yet surprises me."

"Ah, don't be like that, Emi-chan," said Ryuzaki in mock hurt. "Well, as much as I would love to argue with you two, I have work to do. So have fun, I know I will."

"I hate that man," said Emi, the female.

"We both do. If he ever betrays us, I will gladly kill him. And the same goes for you."

"And what about this other who's hunting our kind?" asked Emi. Lately, she had heard rumors about a mysterious armored figure defeating Fangires.

"We deal with it like we deal with all obstacles."

* * *

Tamashii's Ryuugan deactivated. He was panting heavily. "Damn, Ryuzaki's gonna be back out on the streets now. Better get ready. 'Cause if Ryuzaki heads out, Fang will be sure to be there, and that's when I'll finally see who he is." Tamashii then drove away from the scene. He had planning to do.

* * *

Fang turned to see Danielle, stunned and still in her ghost form. He remembered treating her badly before and he felt really guilty about it. Fangula detached from the belt and the Savage Saber flew back towards the mansion as the chains wrapped around Fang's body before unraveling, changing him back to his human form.

He approached the ghost girl and looked deeply into her eyes. He uttered, "I'm sorry, Danielle, about before. I shouldn't have acted so cold."

Danielle's frown slowly began to turn into a smile. She hugged him and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Come on, we should be going home. It's getting late," Devlin said as he took her hand.

"Can't we…enjoy the sunset for a little bit?" Danielle asked. Danielle turned to see the sun setting near the horizon, casting the sky in an orange glow as well as an ethereal light over the water.

"Amazing…" Devlin said as he gazed at the setting sun.

"It is," Danielle nodded. She had seen many sunsets before but never had as many chances to actually enjoy them with anyone. Devlin was often always busy so they didn't get to watch a sunset or a sunrise.

Devlin removed his vest and set it on the sand so that Danielle wouldn't get her pants dirty from the sand as she sat down on it. He went over to the bike and took his violin, the Blood Rose, before returning to Danielle. He faced her, the setting sun behind him as he began to play a song on his violin. The song matched the atmosphere perfectly and the rays of the setting sun gave Devlin a halo of light around him as he played, the bow stroking the strings on the violin slowly and smoothly, allowing a sweet melody to escape them.

Danielle sighed, watching. He was always so calm when he played the violin. It helped him relax. This was his form of meditation; relieving him of stress. Fangula smiled and flew away, leaving the couple alone. This was a private concert and for Danielle's ears only.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was in the study of his castle. After listening to a report from one of his spies, Vlad grew even more curious about Fang. The armored man could change his form and wield weapons. Such an ability could be considered dangerous. After being so rudely shrugged off as nothing by the armored man, Vlad was determined to find out who he was. Maybe he could set something up to make him look like an enemy and have Danny fight him, eliminating at least one of them.

Ever since Danny had joined Smart Brain, he had backup on hand. Despite Valerie leaving and Ryan and Ember continuing their music career, Vlad still found it difficult to continue with his plans. He had attempted to become mayor of Amity Park by rigging the election through overshadowing the voters, but his plans were unfortunately derailed as Smart Brain got in the way and ruined everything. There was a new mayor in office and it wasn't him!

Maybe he could do what he did a year ago and set something up. Maybe a reward for the capture of the armored man. That could draw him out into the open and maybe have him seen as a threat. It worked for Danny, maybe the same could be done to him as well. With the multiple ghost attacks happening in Amity Park, though thwarted by Danny and his team, many people would draw the mistaken conclusion that Fang was a ghost as well. It could work in Vlad's favor.

Just one call to the Guys in White and things could be set up. Unfortunately, he had little confidence in them now. They had attempted to destroy the Ghost Zone using a missile they had aimed at the Fenton Portal after buying the Fenton's' home from them. Also, they had once captured Danny but Smart Brain had gotten involved and rescued him. Things didn't look too good for the antagonistic halfa.

Jack and Maddie hated him, but he could still live with that…or so he thought. Lately, he'd missed the times when they had been close friends, even when Vlad had plotted to kill Jack and take Maddie for himself. Was that guilt? No, he was too strong to feel guilty about everything. He deserved Maddie, even if he had to brainwash her to make her realize that he was the better choice and that Jack was an overweighed buffoon, a bumbling idiot…that had stolen Maddie's heart and they had two children together.

Vlad wanted that; a family to call his own. Despite all the money in the world, the servants and all his Packers memorabilia…he was still a lonely old man.

That would change soon and he swore on it!

* * *

A black limousine stopped in front of the gates of the mansion. The construction crew had done their work and the estate actually looked livable now. The grass had been cut and dead plants had been uprooted to give the lawn a more clear appearance. The mansion looked large and imposing, added with the gargoyles that sat around the roof, looking like watchdogs as they stood guard. They were like demonic guardians, keeping those who lived here safe. At the very top of the roof was a weather vein.

Devlin, Miriam and Walter all stepped out of the mansion. Danielle had also come along too to help them move in. She hadn't told Danny about this yet. She wanted to keep it a surprise. Behind the limousine was a moving van with all their luggage and stuff from the apartment. The mansion had a lot of space for them.

"Reminds me of the Amakusa Mansion," Walter smiled as he looked up at the mansion. The gates had vines creeping all over them.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Miriam agreed with a nod. Such a huge mansion would require a lot of constant cleaning. She had heard about the other servants living in the mansion and wanted to meet them.

Fangula landed on Devlin's shoulder and grinned, "So, what do you think?"

"It's a nice surprise," Devlin admitted. "It took awhile to move everything but I think this could be very worth it." There was a large basement under the mansion, perfect for potion brewing. It was the ideal place. Also, there was a room he could use as a makeup studio and various other empty chambers yet to be explored.

"So, why don't you make it official?" Danielle urged, smiling at him. Nodding, Devlin stood in front of the gates and spread out his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Devlin announced as the gates opened, "Welcome to Fang Manor."

* * *

A/N: And thus the latest chap is finished. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin, Shadow Element 13 and Zombi 138 for their wonderful additions.


	8. 8th Night: The Smooth Sniper

New chapter of Masked Rider Fang and a new form!!

* * *

Today there was an assembly for the entire freshman class, taking place during a free period, in the school gym. The entire freshman class was seated at the gym as a stage had been set up. Lancer stood in front of a microphone. Seated behind him were Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton and Irving "Third Degree" Burns.

"Wonder what this will be about?" Richard asked, yawning. Last night he had been out late and hadn't gotten enough sleep. He was seated with Seras, Danielle and Devlin, his new friends whom he'd met several days ago.

"Who knows," Devlin shrugged with his arms crossed, "They made a big deal out of it though."

"Hope it doesn't go on for too long," Seras said. "Being out of class is one thing, but having to sit at an assembly is not something I'd want to do."

"Who does?" Danielle agreed. "At least they don't do this all the time."

"Which is a reward in itself," Devlin nodded

Lancer began speaking, "As you all know, if you've been paying attention, next week all freshman students will be taking the Career Aptitude Test, or CAT for short." There were multiple groans of displeasure amongst the audience. "Now, to talk about your future, here is last year's student valedictorian, graduated at the top of her class, Miss Jasmine Fenton." There were weak applause from the audience but Danielle and Devlin clapped the loudest for Jazz. She stood before them and spoke into the microphone as Lancer took his seat.

"Now, if you must know, the CAT is very important. It's a test to see what career paths may be set for you and what the future holds. Remember, that the future is in your hands and that you must embrace it with all the power you possess. A great man once said that the future is not set in stone. You may become anything if you set your mind to it. There are no limits towards your potentials. You all have something to contribute so do your best, everyone, for your CAT."

That speech had the desired effect of causing everyone to clap loudly. Jazz sure knew how to motivate people. She was the type of girl who had an upbeat an optimistic attitude, despite being a little bossy at times.

Next was Irving "Third Degree" Burns, the manager of the local Nasty Burger. He gave out a speech that had a reversed effect to what Jazz's had done. Instead of lifting people's spirits, it brought despair and a feeling of foreboding doom to a fair number of them. Devlin could see that those people were the jocks and slackers, people who never bothered to study much at all.

Lancer finally took up the microphone again, "I would once again like to thank our guest speakers for their speeches. Now, I do hope you all remember to study for the CAT because it will be conducted in a week. Remember, children, that you hold the keys to your future, nobody else." Lancer then read a card he'd received before the assembly. "Oh, and before I end this assembly, I would like to welcome our very own Devlin Amakusa who is going to play his violin for us."

All attention was on Devlin but he confidently shrugged it all off as he got up from his seat and approached the stage. He climbed on and put down his violin case before pulling out one of his more normal violins instead of the mysterious Blood Fang. He rested the violin against his neck and placed the bow against the string before speaking into the microphone, "This is for all the lovely ladies listening." He gave Danielle a wink and then started to play.

It would be very difficult for Devlin to leave the gym after his performance. Luckily, Danielle would be able to get him out with her ghostly abilities. Fangirls were a very troublesome sort of people if you weren't careful.

* * *

Later, during lunch, Danny was seated with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. He'd had a really _weird_ week. More so than usual.

"OK, what's going on?" Sam, his girlfriend, and best female friend, asked.

"Well, I've been getting attacked by all my enemies this past week," Danny informed her.

"What's so weird about that?" Tucker asked.

"They were eating something sweet," Danny answered. Tucker and Sam blinked.

"Sweet?"

"I saw Skulker eating chocolate bar before he started blasting me and Johnny 13 was having a white chocolate latte like the ones Starbucks sell." Danny paused, "Youngblood eating gummy worms isn't exactly weird since he's a kid but then Technus was eating some pop rocks when I last saw him." He added, "And then Klemper was eating ice cream."

"And the Box Ghost?" Sam asked. "Was he having a tasty treat too?"

"Yeah, he was having a cup hot chocolate," Danny said. "It wasn't exactly normal."

"When is it ever?" Tucker asked.

* * *

"Indeed, when is it ever," Topper said as he sat in his chair with his legs propped up on the desk. He was in his normal form but had cast an illusion to make him appear more normal. In his guise, he was the school's new counselor, Dr. Lawrence Liqueur. The pseudonym was a way for him to keep watch on the New Lord as well as get to know Danny. He'd been watching the young halfa for quite some time now and just wanted to see if he was as good as the rumors said.

Over the past few days, he'd helped a few students with their personal problems, upholding his strict code of conduct and keeping their secrets for them due to a code about patient-doctor confidentiality. Anything said within this room, stayed in this room. He peered into his hat again, watching Team Phantom before his perspective shifted towards Tamashii. "So, a vampire hunter is in our midst and not just one." He focused on Bunshichi and then finally at Seras who was seated with Danielle and Devlin. Richard was amongst them too. "A few of them too. Wonder if they are here for the Lords or the Fangires?" He heard the bell at the top of his door ring before putting on his hat. He had another appointment right now.

* * *

"Oh, man," Richard groaned as he rested his chin on the table and placed his hands on his head, worriedly. "I just got in this school and now I have to take a flipping Career Aptitude Test?"

"Well, I guess luck wasn't in your favor, my friend," Devlin noted, sipping from his cup.

"We should study together," Danielle suggested. "We have about a week so what's the harm? It'd be so worth it in the end."

"I can't today," Seras shook her head. "Got another photo shoot."

"I'm free," Richard held up a hand, "Got nothing to lose anyway."

Danielle looked expectantly towards Devlin. She could always count on her boyfriend but he declined, "I'm sorry, but I'm going with Seras as her personal makeup artist." Danielle frowned. "Understand, luv, that this is going to be my next professional job." He whispered into her ear, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Danielle smiled. She knew he would.

* * *

Within one of his many safe houses, Ryuzaki was sipping some coffee and flipping through some photographs of women who had captured his interest. He really didn't need the coffee for sustenance but he had gotten addicted to the stuff.

Ryuzaki had no problem admitting to what he did to women. His reasons were if women would dress like actual women and less like ladies of the night, he might be less inclined to take their bodies and their life force in one fell swoop.

The thought reminded him of his heyday. He had been in England sometime in the last two centuries when he met up with another Fangire. The two of them actually teamed up since they both liked the ladies of the nights. His taste was more for the ladies of Whitechapel, but they picked from the same places. The stupid coward was too afraid to drain them fully, but he was more than happy to maul them before draining them a little. They called him Jack the Ripper until he got paranoid and skipped the country.

"Hmmm," Ryuzaki smiled as he looked at a picture which he found particularly appealing. "She looks sweet."

The Fangire in human form grabbed his phone and dialed in a number. He waited a few moments before he got an answer. "It's me. I got another one."

There was a pause before he started talking again, "Your usual fee…Name? I have that. Seras McDowell."

* * *

After lunch Richard and Seras were walking to their next class together. As Richard was walking with his attention on other things, Seras took a glance over at him. There were so many things she didn't know about him. He gave her the simple details like where he was from and the things he liked, but other than that he never went too deep with his explanations. She could feel that there was something different about him like there was an aura of mystery around him, something she would look into one day. She took a look at his face and noticed that he had a distant look on it.

"Something on your mind?" she spoke up.

"Just thinking about how I'm completely gonna bomb this test," he answered with a sigh.

She nudged him "Hey, I'm sure you'll do fine. You just have to be positive about it."

"Yeah, I guess that would be the best way to go."

"Hopefully I'll have some time to study after the photo shoot. Oh, you can come by if you want to by the way," Seras offered.

Richard instantly tensed up "I'd love to. It's just that this test stuff is really getting to me, y'know?"

She had a slight frown that she ended quickly. "Well maybe next time?" she asked

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Ricky. I'll look forward to it," she said happily.

Richard quirked and eyebrow. "Ricky?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It'd be really dull calling you 'Richard' all the time, wouldn't it?"

Richard just nodded since he actually liked the nickname.

When both of them entered together and took their seats, Richard noticed that a lot of the other boys had a hate filled glare directed towards him. He just smirked and enjoyed all the attention.

* * *

Later, after school had ended, Devlin had taken Seras to the photo shoot on his moped. Actually, it was the Blood Fang disguised as his old moped. Even if he'd disguised the Blood Fang as a regular bike, it would still draw attention so he had it disguised as something less attention grabbing. He would still take Danielle out on rides on it in its disguised motorbike form, though.

"So, anything special about this photo shoot?" Devlin asked Seras in interest as they walked through the parking lot which was under the building where the studio was.

"Just a few pictures for a magazine," Seras stated, "The usual."

"Well, if your face is going to be gracing those pages and the cover, you should look your best," Devlin said.

"Which is why you're here to help me look my best," Seras smiled as she stroked his hand a bit. She liked Devlin a lot. She wondered if it was like her feelings for Tamashii. Both boys were different even if they both had cold gazes in their eyes. Devlin was friendly and upbeat while Tamashii was normally unapproachable, which was usually the problem when he was around crowds of people. People usually steered clear of him, like they knew something was strange about him.

As the pair continued walking, a young 16 year old male in a long brown overcoat, wearing a striped scarf around his neck, glasses on his face and a brown beret over his unkempt red hair was hiding behind a car. In his hands was a camera. He focused his lens on the duo and began to take several candid snapshots of them.

"This is great. I can see it in the tabloids now. 'Seras McDowell and mysterious beau'," he chuckled as he looked forward towards the large paycheck. Scandalous pictures often sold really well in this day of tabloid journalism. Just give them a photo, get payment and then a fabricated story will show up on the pages. It was easy money, a way of living. Sure people often got their lives ruined and humiliated but that was life. You couldn't be famous without some sort of publicity, be it positive or negative. In showbiz, there was no such thing as bad publicity.

As he took up his camera to focus on Seras and Devlin again, he realized they had vanished. "What the hell?" He got out of his hiding spot. "Where did they go? They were there just a second ago."

"Ahem!"

The wannabe paparazzi froze as he turned around to see Devlin glaring coldly at him. That single eye staring deeply into his soul sent chills running up his spine. Beside Devlin was Seras who looked equally miffed. "Can we help you?" Devlin asked, though it was pretty obvious from his stance that he knew, or at least suspected, what this guy was after as he saw the camera in his hand.

"Um…well…you see…" he stuttered but then quickly whipped out one of his name cards. "I'm Nicholas Lamberd, freelance photographer. At your service!"

Devlin took the card and looked it over before looking directly at Nicholas again. "You're a paparazzi."

"No, I'm not!" Nicholas denied while waving his hands in front of his face.

"Then why were you tailing us, huh?" Seras demanded. "Were you taking our pictures without us knowing?"

Devlin immediately snatched the camera away from Nicholas and inspected it. It wasn't a digital camera but one of the kinds that still used film. Opening it up, he removed the film inside, much to Nicholas' protest.

"Hey, my pictures! You're ruining them!" Nicholas shouted, trying to save his pictures but he was too late to do anything as Devlin dropped the film to the floor and stomped on them.

"Now you have nothing," Devlin said. "A piece of friendly advice, Mr. Lamberd: find another career path." Devlin turned his attention towards Seras. "Ler's go, Ms McDowell." He offered his hand like a gentleman.

"Certainly, Mr. Amakusa," Seras smiled as she took his hand. She did give Nicholas a sad look as he dropped to his knees, sobbing over his ruined pictures but she knew he wouldn't just keep those pictures for himself. He would just sell them to the local tabloids, not caring about the damage he could do to her reputation. With one last glance, she then walked with Devlin, away from the would-be paparazzi.

Nicholas gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed, a demonic gleam in them. "How dare you…?"

* * *

After school, Richard entered his apartment laying his backpack on the floor. He took off his shirt, revealing a black sleeveless one he'd worn underneath that one. He went to his bathroom mirror and lifted his shirt, happy to see that his bruises were almost gone. He returned to his backpack and pulled out his studying material and set it on his desk. He started reading but couldn't really focus.

"Did she really want me to go or was she just being nice?" he asked himself.

'_Get real, Belmont. You two just met. Remember you're here for a reason, you don't have time for any of this,' _he thought.

There was knock on the door. Richard opened it to reveal a postman with a big brown box. "Richard Belmont?" the postman asked while he handed Richard a clipboard.

Richard nodded, signed the sheet, and gave it back. He took the box and smiled, knowing fully well what it was.

"Man ,that was heavy. What's in there if ya don't mind me asking?" the postman asked Richard.

"Oh…Just some silverware," answered Richard. Revealing the true contents wouldn't be the best choice.

"Oh, OK. well have a good one," the postman said as he left.

"You too," Richard replied before closing the door. "That was fast."

* * *

Danielle was at home, studying. Unfortunately, she couldn't really concentrate on her schoolwork as her mind drifted toward Devlin and Seras. They had become quite close. Danielle knew that she shouldn't be feeling jealous but she did. Seras was beautiful and a model, someone who was at the top of the social ladder while she herself was the clone of Danny Phantom and adopted daughter of the Fentons.

Devlin had assured her that Seras was only a friend and client but she still had her doubts. She needed to know what Seras felt for Devlin before her own feelings went out of control.

"Well, that was tiring," Devlin stretched. The photo shoot had been long and there were other models there who Seras knew. She had recommended Devlin to them after telling them of his skills so now Devlin had new names added to his list of clients and he had Seras to thank for that.

* * *

The shoot had ended without any major crisis this time, thankfully. Seras had actually enjoyed herself since her new manager from the agency was proving to be a much easier-going guy than Eddie. Though Eddie had been a photographer, he'd managed some models too.

'_May his soul rot wherever Fang took it,'_ Seras reminded herself darkly. She didn't know what the armored fighter did with the Fangire souls he collected, but she hoped that they were suffering for their crimes.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself," Devlin commented as he saw the smile on his friend's face.

"I always enjoy modeling," Seras smiled. "It just feels a whole lot better when people aren't breathing down my neck while I get ready."

"Yes, your manager seems like a nice person," Devlin nodded, "Unlike Eddie."

The youngest Amakusa had offered his services in bringing Seras home. He had to disguise the Blood Fang or else she would figure out that he was Fang.

"Hey, Devlin, wanna stop by the café for a bit?" Seras invited. The dhampir shook his head.

"No," he declined, politely as a gentleman should. "I actually plan to see Danielle later, to make up for declining her previous offer of studying together."

"I see." Seras was envious of Danielle. The girl had a faithful boyfriend and she could tell that they shared a great bond of friendship, love and probably more. It wasn't simple puppy-love or a schoolyard crush; it was the real thing. "Well, whenever you're free, stop by, kay?"

"Thank you," Devlin nodded.

Devlin had parked in the regular parking lot with his Blood Fang disguised as his old moped. The sun had set since Seras was modeling some gothic Lolita outfits that Devlin would have _loved_ to see Danielle in and the photographers wanted some nighttime scenes.

Devlin was about to grab the two helmets in his possession when he and Seras began hearing something. It sounded like hooves clopping against the asphalt of the parking lot.

"What is that?" asked Seras with some confusion.

She got her answer in a flash when a white blur suddenly appeared in front of them. Devlin barely had time to react when he felt something strike him in the chest and knock him clear towards one of the last parked cars in the lot. His body smashed against the hood of the car and his head hit the glass windshield, creating a crack in it and most probably his own skull.

"Devlin!" Seras cried before she felt two bulky arms with hardened fur on the arms wrap around her waist and begin pulling her back. She turned her attention towards his assailant and gasped.

It was a Fangire. It was male with black skin. Extensions resembling braided wool hung down its body, creating a coat-like appearance. His face was similar to a sheep's but with hollow black eyes. A pair of curved horns jutted from the sides of his head, looking sharp enough to gouge a person.

Acting quickly, Seras drew out her gun which she had always kept in her purse and fired at the Sheep Fangire. It had to let go of her to avoid the shots. Unfortunately, she hadn't expected the thing to be so fast! She kept shooting at the Sheep Fangire but the monster's superior speed was making it difficult for her to get a good aim on him.

Meanwhile, Devlin groaned in pain as he looked to see Seras fighting the Fangire, alone. He knew she didn't stand a chance. She needed his help. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Fang Whistle, put it to his lips and blew.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Fangula was hanging upside down from the chandelier, sleeping when his ears twitched. His eyes opened as he realized that Devlin was calling him. Letting go of the chandelier, he flapped his wings and flew towards the window. Francis, seeing this, opened up the window for his Lord and Master.

* * *

The Fangire slammed a fist into Seras' stomach, knocking her unconscious before hoisting her over his shoulder. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Turning around, he saw the boy whom he'd smash into the car, walking towards him. Perched on the boy's shoulder was a small bat-like creature made of metal.

"Fangula, let's do this," Devlin said as he rolled up his sleeve and then took hold of Fangula. He pressed the sealed vampire against his arm, allowing the markings to appear on his skin and the Fang Belt to materialize out of ghostly chains wrapped around his waist. "Henshin!" Devlin called out before attaching Fangula to his belt.

"_Wake Up_!"

Devlin charged as the transformation took place, the chains wrapping around his body like a cocoon before expanding and shattering. Charging in the boy's place was the armored form of Masked Rider Fang!

The Sheep Fangire was caught by surprise that he was unable to dodge Fang's kick to his chest. Fang then started to punch him in the chest and then landed a powerful backhand to his snout. An uppercut to the chin forced him to let go of his bounty, which Fang then grabbed from him. Fang placed Seras safely against a support pillar before charging at the Fangire again.

Seras' eyes opened slightly as she heard the sounds that usually accompanied a fight. As her blurry vision began to focus, her eyes snapped wide open when she realised that it was Fang battling the Sheep Fangire. Once again, he'd come to save her. Despite Tamashii telling her that Fang was a vampire, which meant he was equally a threat and target, she couldn't just let him fight alone. He had saved her life before, even if Tamashii claimed that those had only been coincidences. She groaned from the pain in her stomach caused by the Fangire. "Damn," she cursed. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled put her cell phone. She knew just who to call.

As Fang and the Sheep Fangire battled, the Fangire proved to be one slippery monster without Seras being a burden to him. Fang couldn't land a hit now as he kept dodging and running circles around the armored Fangire fighter. A new approach was required. As he kept his eyes on the Sheep Fangire, Fang pulled out the Savage Whistle from his belt and placed it between Fangula's 'lips'. Fangula then blew into the whistle, summoning Lobo from the manor.

* * *

Inside of Fang Manor, the sounds from the Savage Whistle echoed all around. In the main chamber, Francis was playing Chess with Walter and it was proving it to be an even match. Miriam was reading some magazines alongside Gillian. Both women were happy to have another female to talk to at long last, even if they were centuries apart in age. Lobo was tracing his fingers over the edge of a glass filled with whiskey. He had acquired a taste for it sometime during the age of prohibition.

The sounds of the Savage Whistle reached the ears of Fangula's original servants and brought a grin to Lobo's face.

"Well, well," he grinned as he placed his drink down on a small table and stood up. "I'm being called again so soon?"

Lobo broke out in a pleased growl before he burst out in blue light and vanished like a shot out of an open window.

"Awww!" Gillian sighed sadly. "I was hoping the new Lord would pick me," a coy grin appeared on her face as she thought about fighting alongside her new master. "I'm sure he'd find me useful."

"I hope they'll be okay," Miriam frowned in worry. She had quickly adopted the three servants into their small family and hated the thought of losing anyone of them so soon.

* * *

The blue statuette flew straight into Fang's left hand and unfolded, becoming the Savage Saber as it released the chains which wrapped around his left arm and torso, forming the cobalt blue Savage Armor. The Savage Saber's spirit then infused itself with Fang, changing his visor and Fangula's eyes blues from their usual red. Unleashing a howl, Fang, in his Savage Form, went on the attack, using his animalistic cunning and instincts to aid him in battle. He started slashing wildly at the Fangire. Though Fang was able to land a few hits, it was still not enough to finish off his speedy opponent who kept sidestepping a few of his slashes. Before the final blow could be dealt, the Sheep Fangire fled away.

"Hmph, coward," Fangula snorted. "He ran away instead of facing his demise."

Fang nodded in agreement before sending the Savage Saber away and unlocking Fangula from the belt. The chains appeared again to strip off his armor.

"We need to check up on Seras," Devlin stated before turning to see if Seras was still lying against the wall. What he found caused extreme dread to wash over him.

Seras was no longer there. Only her gun remained. He went over and picked it up.

"No…" he uttered in horror. How could he have been so careless!? He had allowed that Fangire to capture Seras.

Devlin heard the sound of a bike and turned his head towards the direction. Fangula decided to hide so that he wouldn't be seen. Devlin recognized that bike to be Tamashii's so he knew exactly who was riding the vehicle. Tamashii pulled over and stopped in front of Devlin before removing his helmet.

"Where's Seras?" Tamashii demanded. He wasn't messing around judging from the tone of his voice.

"She's gone," Devlin told him. "Some kind of creature grabbed her."

"Fangire," Tamashii muttered. He saw the gun in Devlin's hand. He knew it since it was the one he'd given to Seras for her own protection once she'd become an official member of the Slayers. "The gun," Tamashii said and Devlin handed it over. "Go home," Tamashii ordered. "I'm going to go look for her."

"How?" Devlin asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Tamashii said as he put on his helmet and revved up his engine before speeding way from the parking lot. Devlin stayed behind but instead of a worried frown he wore a victorious smile.

"As do I," Devlin said as he opened up his hand to reveal one of Seras' bullets. This was the only clue he had to find her and he was going to locate her, despite Tamashii's words.

* * *

As Seras, still unconscious, was laid out on the bed, Ryuzaki gazed down on her hungrily. "Lovely…she looks so delicious." He licked his lips in anticipation as he would strip her, taking her body, ravaging it, before taking her life force. She was a meal he would savor for hours, listening to her screams as he reveled in her fear as he thought of violating her, repeatedly.

He looked towards Nicholas and produced a check. "And as promise, here's your payment," Ryuzaki said as he handed the check to Nicholas. The geeky looking paparazzi wannabe looked at the check before shifting his gaze towards Seras. He made his decision, right then and there.

"No," Nicholas spoke under his breath.

"What?" Ryuzaki blinked and leaned in closer. "Sorry, but I didn't think I heard you. Could you repeat that?"

The answer he got was Nicholas shifting into his Sheep Fangire form and pulling out his pistol, shooting Ryuzaki right between the eyes. Ryuzaki fell backwards as blood spilled from the bullet hole in his forehead. The blood stained the white silken sheets, turning them a beautiful blood soaked red.

The Sheep Fangire gentle picked up Seras in his arms, "_You're too good for him. You belong with me. I was the one who caught you._" Suddenly, a blast of flame nearly caught him in the face. Luckily for him, his reflexes were so sharp.

The Salamander Fangire stood, growling and hissing at the Sheep Fangire for his double-cross. He didn't take betrayal lightly. Even if Seras got burnt to a crisp, he could always get other girls. It would still be a waste though.

The Salamander Fangire spewed flames at the treacherous Sheep Fangire but while the Salamander Fangire had firepower, the Sheep Fangire had speed and he used that to get away from the flames fast and speed out of the room, carrying his quarry.

Ryuzaki turned back to human form as he watched the flames burn everything in his room, licking the silk sheets of the bed as well as the expensive curtains that hung over his window. The flames grew but he still stood there. He was angry, ever so angry, and didn't care if he was engulfed by the flames. After all, it wasn't like the flames would actually hurt him, right?

* * *

Devlin was in the main chamber, a map spread over the floor as he kneeled over it, holding a string with Seras' bullet hanging from it. His servants all watched in curiosity as he attempted to locate the target. Though he had little magical proficiency compared to the rest of his family, Devlin knew a few tricks, like Scrying for example. He had to do this. He had to locate Seras. Tamashii was probably doing the same thing right about now.

The bullet then stopped and pointed on the map which depicted the wooded area of Amity Park. "I found you…" he said before he grabbed the Blood Rose and ran out of the chamber. Gillian smiled as she saw her New Lord leave. And they said that chivalry was dead nowadays.

* * *

Within the centre of the dense forest stood a rather modest looking cabin that looked like it'd been abandoned for quite some time now. However, it was what was inside the cabin that would truly capture our attention.

Inside, Nicholas gazed unblinkingly at Seras with a lecherous grin. He had her on the bed, posed, and he had a camera in hand as he began to take pictures for his private collection.

"Beautiful…" he spoke, a glazed look on his face, his voice sounding eerily zombified. "Beautiful…" He touched her face and down her neck. He was about to unbutton her blouse when he heard something outside his cabin. He peered out the window and saw someone on a red custom motorcycle stop in front of his cabin. The rider removed his helmet and Nicholas growled angrily. It was the boy who'd tried to stop him. He was trying to take Seras away from him.

"I will not let you…" Nicholas growled before stepping out.

Devlin glared as he watched Nicholas exit the cabin and he could see Seras through the window. His eyes then focused themselves upon Nicholas. "Let her go," Devlin said. "I don't want to fight you." That was the only warning he was going to give this Fangire.

The only answer he received was for Nicholas to assume his Sheep Fangire form before he dashed right towards him. Devlin leapt up as the attack came and grabbed Fangula. "Henshin!" Devlin called as he pressed Fangula against his arm. The belt materialized and he attached Fangula to it. "_Wake Up!_" The chains immediately wrapped around him before promptly shattering, his transformation to Fang complete.

He landed on the grassy floor and smashed his fist into the Sheep Fangire's snout. The Fangire howled in pain but then used his reflexes to duck under a roundhouse kick before ramming his head into Fang's gut, knocking him backwards. He then summoned his pistol and began firing on his adversary. Fang couldn't get away as sparks flew off his armor when the shots made impact.

* * *

On his bike, Tamashii was speeding along the road when his Ryuugan suddenly activated it. In his vision he could see Seras' location, her unconscious condition, but most of all Fang battling with the Sheep Fangire. Turning his bike around, Tamashii sped towards the other direction where he knew the battle was taking place. His Ryuugan was never wrong. However, like before, he still couldn't see Fang's true face which was hidden under that mask of his.

* * *

Fang quickly took cover behind a tree as he peered to look at his opponent, the Sheep Fangire. The Fangire was fast, super fast, as he'd learnt from their previous encounter. Plus, with that pistol of his, the Fangire was just as deadly. He had to find a way to even up the odds.

"Oi, boy," Fangula called, gaining Fang's attention. "Use the green whistle."

Trusting Fangula's words, Fang reached down to his belt and pulled the green whistle out of its slot. The head of the whistle was designed to look like some sort of fish-like creature. He placed the whistle between Fangula's 'lips' so the bat could blow.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Gillian smiled widely as she heard the call from the Sniper Whistle. "Alright, it's my time to shine." As she said this, a bright green light shone above her. Lobo had to shield his eyes. As the shine grew, an aura shimmered around Gillian, taking the shape of a fish-like humanoid before she shrunk into a green statuette and flew out through the open window, headed towards Fang's direction.

Francis smiled warmly as he watched Gillian leave. She had wanted to go outside so badly. It was nice that she could do that and be useful to the Lords at the same time. It would definitely make her day.

* * *

Back in the forest, Fang could see the green 'comet' flying towards him. Reaching upwards, he caught the small green statuette in his right hand.

"_My Lords, I have come_," Gillian's voice came out of the small statuette. The statuette then unfolded, transforming into a gun. There was a turbine with fins equipped to it, located where the barrel and handle met, in place of the usual ammunition chamber. Chains came out of the gun and wrapped around Fang's right arm before shattering, changing the arm armor green and scaly with a fin on his forearm. His shoulder armor also shattered and took on the same appearance, gaining a green fin. Chains wrapped around his torso armor and shattered, revealing emerald green and scaly armor. The spirit from the Sniper Magnum then infused with Fang, changing his visor green as well as Fangula's eyes.

The Sheep Fangire didn't look all that impressed at Fang's transformation and taunted him, "_So, you've changed. That doesn't make you a match for me._" He drew his gun on Fang but the Rider was faster as he fired several projectiles made of pressurized water at the Sheep Fangire. The turbine on the Sniper Magnum spun for each shot. The shots hit the Fangire's hand and he was forced to drop his weapon. Seeing more projectiles coming, he fled away from them to avoid them. Fang kept firing, hitting several trees and making holes in them. The Fangire then stopped to face Fang.

"_You won't take her away from me_," the Sheep Fangire threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Fangula said as Fang brought down the Sniper Magnum in front of him. Fangula bit down on the hammer, "_Sniper Bite!_"

Fang waved his arms around, readying his attack. The light of a half moon shone behind him. The Fangire watched as water swirled around Fang from an unknown source. The turbine on the Sniper Magnum spun as the water swirled around Fang like a tornado and collected inside the barrel of the Sniper Magnum.

"_SNIPER AQUA TORNADO!!_"

As a large ball pressurized water about the size of a basketball formed in front of the barrel of the Sniper Magnum, Fang aimed at the Fangire. He then pulled the trigger and fired. The large ball of water sailed through the trees, directly towards the targeted Fangire. The Sheep Fangire immediately fled, trying to outrun the flying water bomb and even zigzagged through the trees but the ball of water had homed in on him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the water bomb crash right into him. His entire body froze in an instant on impact as the ghostly image of a fish-creature appeared on him before fading away.

Fang leisurely approached the frozen Fangire's body and gently tapped it with his finger. That simple tap shattered the fragile body. The Fangire's soul hovered into the air but was soon captured and sealed by Fangula. Fang admired the white gem stone in his hand, the remains of the Sheep Fangire. Turning his attention towards the cabin, he remembered why he'd come here in the first place.

* * *

Tamashii arrived just in time to see Fang walking out of the cabin with Seras in his arms. "I take it the Fangire's dead?" Fang nodded. "Good." He took Seras from Fang's arms. He turned and walked towards his bike. "Arigato," he said.

Fang looked up, slightly shocked that the normally cold Tamashii would be thanking him. "If not for you then two of my teammates would be dead." Tamashii then coldly added, "But, don't mistake my gratitude for acceptance. To me you're still a vampire and because of that the two of us will one day meet in combat." Tamashii activated his Ryuugan and swore, "And that is the day I will discover who you truly are beneath that mask, and take your life." Tamashii got on his bike and drove off, bringing Seras to the hospital to receive treatment.

* * *

Danny flew straight home. He'd received a disturbing message on his phone. He didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke or a real threat but the message had said: "_I will be serving your family for dinner._" That sentence could mean anything and Danny just couldn't chance it. Flying at high speed, he reached Fenton Works and shifted back to human form before swinging the door open.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Danielle!" Danny yelled. "Are you guys here!? Are you okay!?"

"Welcome home, Danny-boy!" he heard his father's cheerful bellow. Danny blinked. Was he early?

"Come to the dinner table, honey," Danny heard his mom. "You're just in time."

"O…kay…?" Danny said uncertainly as he followed his parents' voices to the dinner table. His eyes widened in complete shock, not because his family was okay and not because of Devlin being present, but because of the full course meal that covered the table.

"Ah, I see you've arrived just in time, thanks to my message," Danny heard an unfamiliar voice say as the owner walked out the kitchen. He looked dressed like the 'Mad Hatter' from 'Alice in Wonderland',

"Who are you!?" Danny demanded, eyes glowing green. "What's going on!?" He was near panicking when he'd been flying and wanted answers. He was in no mood to joke around.

"Daniel," Devlin spoke, gesturing towards Topper. "Meet the head caretaker of Fang Manor and my bookkeeper, Mr. Topper."

"He made us all this for dinner," Jack said, spreading his arms wide for emphasis. "Dig in, son!"

Danny sighed, "Well, if you can't beat them…" Sitting down, he then started to partake in the huge meal. Topper smiled at both the halfa and his New Lord. Oh, things were going to be so much more interesting fun in the future.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was fast of me, to finish a new chap so soon. I'd like to thank Shadow Element 13, Zombi 138 and Ten-Faced Paladin for their help


	9. 9th Night: The Gathering

A/N: A new chap, for filler purposes, until the new episode of Kiva airs. Enjoy!

* * *

Devlin was riding on his moped towards the Fentons' home, at night, so he could study for the CAT with Danielle. There was going to be a study group. Danielle had invited Richard to come along. Devlin knew Richard was a vampire hunter if the whip he'd seen him with was any indication. However, Seras had also invited her friend, Tamashii. He was a freshman too, despite not sharing the same schedule as them. To be honest, Devlin was wary of Tamashii. Even after saving Chiaki and Seras as Fang, Tamashii still didn't see Fang as anything else but a vampire and if Tamashii's challenge was any indication, he aimed to kill Fang.

Devlin had to be careful, which was why he'd left Fangula back at the manor. He also couldn't risk bringing Tamashii and Seras or any of their friends over to his new home. They were vampire hunters and things could get really chaotic if they were to find out his identity as well as the true identities of Gillian, Francis and Lobo. Devlin knew they weren't human, but he couldn't have guessed that they were Fangires as well. They were different from the Fangires he'd fought before, though. They no longer needed to feed on the life force of humans and, like Fangula, were sealed into human form and could only use their powers to assist Fang in battle once one of the whistles were blown.

With Lobo and Gillian's help, he'd defeated two powerful Fangires as Fang Savage Form, the Savage Swordsman, and Fang Sniper Form, the Smooth Sniper. Those forms, he noted, had an influence on his personality, as did his default form. It was like his own personality was infused with those of his partners. When he was in Savage Form, he was wild, savage, ferocious and completely animalistic. In Sniper Form, he was instead cool, calm and collected as he carefully analyzed his target for weak spots. Such contrasting personalities. He wondered what Francis would give him if he were to blow the purple whistle.

Devlin heard the sound of an aircraft flying overhead and looked up to see a familiar looking flying machine. It wasn't one he particularly liked. It was the Guys in White again. Even after his brother had warned them, they still would not leave Danny alone. Devlin smirked. Maybe he should divert their attention.

* * *

One of the many generic GIW operatives was patrolling the skies above Amity Park. With the town being a nest for ghostly activity, it was only a matter of time before the Ghost Kid or any other ghostly scum appeared. Then, they would capture it and conduct painful experiments on it before disposing of it. It was good to be a Guy in White.

The pilot suddenly hit some turbulence as his jet shook a little. He shrugged it off and continued to monitor the radar and scanners for any ghost energy signatures and activity.

If he had done a scan on the exterior of his vehicle, he would've found a stowaway aboard his jet. Fang was on the wing, in Savage Form, clutching it with his sharp claws as he looked at the cockpit. He had his sword grasped in his jaws as he pulled himself towards the cockpit, crawling slowly, stalking his prey. He could feel the feral instincts crossing his mind.

He used a finger and tapped the cockpit. The pilot turned to see Fang and yelped in surprise. His scanner hadn't even picked up on this 'ghost' at all.

Taking hold of his sword, he stabbed it down into cockpit and the blade pierced the controls. Waving, Fang then leapt backwards and flipped his body through the air before landing safely on top of a building. He looked up and watched as the jet started to lose control and the cockpit popped off to allow the pilot to evacuate his vehicle. Fang could see the pilot falling to the ground as a parachute came out of his seat. Fang's eyes were on the jet, which had been set to crash just outside of Amity Park, where no one would get hurt.

Satisfied, Fang let out a howl as the moon shone behind him before leaping away. He had a study group to get to.

* * *

Within the basement of the Café Mal d'Amour, the Slayers were having another meeting. Both Seras and Chiaki had been discharged from the hospital so they were both present, along with the rest of their group. As usual, Tamashii was standing in front of them with a dry-erase board. Again, it had a picture of Fang but now it was accompanied by two drawings of his additional forms, the cobalt blue sword wielding Savage Form, and the emerald green gun toting Sniper Form, since they had not gotten any photographs. Tamashii had drawn them based on the images given to him by his Ryuugan and his artistic skill made the pictures appear so realistic.

Seras frowned. She knew Tamashii was going to say that Fang was still a threat for being a vampire and thus one of their targets, but she still had doubts about him being truly evil. Tamashii knew Fang had saved her and Chiaki. He couldn't just deny all that. Why not form a truce so they could work together and fight the Fangires, their common enemy?

"Seras, you are right about Fang. I do not believe that he's evil, and that we are both working towards a common goal. I owe Fang for saving yours and Chiaki's lives." Seras smiled at this. "But, he is still a target, and as such, we will eventually come to blows against him. Because of these two forms, Fang is becoming even more powerful. His blue form allows him faster speed as well as fiercer attacks, while the green form makes him more analytical of his target."

"So basically he just makes our jobs simpler," said Chiaki. "I don't have a problem with that."

"He is fighting the Fangires. I agree with Seras, we should ask him to join," said Bob.

"Like Tamashii would allow it," said Bunshichi with a snort.

"He's right," Tamashii confirmed. "Despite the fact that we owe Fang a great deal, I refuse to work with a vampire. Especially, with Ryuzaki still on the loose." The room became silent. Everyone in that room wanted Ryuzaki to suffer, but none more than Bob. He swore that the very second he saw Ryuzaki; the Salamander Fangire would be dead.

"Tamashii, we need to get going to Danielle's to study for the CAT," reminded Seras. Tamashii nodded.

"This meeting's over, for now. Everyone, get some rest. Bunshichi, remember to close up."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Bunshichi, waving off Tamashii.

Tamashii and Seras walked out of the basement and into the café before going out the front door. The mounted Tamashii's bike and drove off. Seras had her arms wrapped around Tamashii, holding on tightly. She silently thanked God for the helmet she was wearing, hiding her blush from being so close to Tamashii.

* * *

Richard knocked on the door. At first, he was actually stunned when he saw the Fenton Ops centre. Danielle had told him that he wouldn't be able to miss it. Who could?

The door opened and Richard was met with a very large man in a bright orange jumpsuit. "And you are…?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm Richard, Richard Belmont, a friend of your daughter's," Richard said as he introduced himself. "I'm here to study with Danielle."

"Yes, Danielle did mention that," Jack stroked his chin. "Her room is upstairs." He then gave Richard a look of warning. "No funny business in my home, young man."

Richard gulped. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Jack allowed him inside after he wiped his feet on the welcome mat. There was the sound of a moped pulling over in front of the house and Jack's face broke into a grin.

"Devlin, my boy! Welcome!" Jack waved at the young dhampir. Devlin removed his helmet and placed it on his vehicle before smiling at Jack.

"Good evening, Jack," Devlin said. Richard blinked. Did he just call Mr. Fenton by his first name? "Is Danielle home?"

"Oh, she's up in her room. I'll go call her," Jack said before turning his head towards the stairs. He pulled out the Fenton Mega-Horn. Panicking, Devlin grabbed a pair of earmuffs and putt them on quickly. "DANIELLE!! YOUR STUDY GROUP IS HERE!!"

Richard could actually feel the vibrations hit him as his body shook. That was one LOUD mega-horn. Danielle came bounding down the stairs before she launched herself at Devlin, hugging him.

"You came!" she squealed. Devlin smiled as he pat her back.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Devlin said. "So, shall we enter?"

"Seras and Tamashii still haven't arrived," Danielle said, checking her watch. Devlin would welcome Seras but dreaded meeting Tamashii. There was something about him that was still so oddly familiar to him.

* * *

Danielle, Richard and Devlin got a start on the studying before there was a knock at the door again. Jack was at the door in a flash and opened it.

"Hi!" the cheery voice of Seras came from the front door.

"Hey," Jack smiled. "You must be those two other kids Danielle told us would be coming over. Well, come on in."

Seras thanked Jack as she and Tamashii entered the house. The male Slayer was quietly impressed with how much tech was being promoted by the Fenton family. It made him wish that he and the rest of the Slayers had this kind of financial backing. They did have someone giving them orders, but that was it. Their backer only paid them once they killed enough vampires. As it was, they had to pool their money together to buy the café and things were being pinched financially for a while. Thankfully Seras had her modeling career and the rest of them had the café to help support them.

Tamashii and Seras were led to Danielle's room where the study session would be taking place. Once the door was opened, they could see Richard, Devlin and Danielle, sitting on the floor with several opened books. Tamashii and Seras entered.

"Hey, guys," Seras winked. Richard smiled.

"I'm glad you came," said Danielle happily. Devlin was happy to see Seras but Tamashii was a different story. He could still remember the threat Tamashii had made to him. It didn't bode very well for him.

"So, what will the test cover?" Tamashii asked as he sat down.

"Does it matter?" Richard frowned. "It's gonna be a standardized multiple choice paper. We might as well guess which letter and then fill in with a number-2 pencil."

Devlin rolled his eye, "You can't just guess on your future, Richard."

"Easy for you to say," Richard replied. "I mean, you already got several career paths set for you by yourself. You could be a professional violinist or a makeup artist. Maybe a beautician."

"True," Devlin agreed. "But we still need an education, even if I do agree that this CAT is pointless." Devlin took out several papers from his bag. "Here are some past year question papers. Might as well see what we'll be facing."

Seras opened up the test paper she'd been handed. "OK, these are mostly questions about current events and stuff."

"There's a history section here," Danielle pointed.

"General knowledge seems to cover the majority of the questions, with a few English and other things," Tamashii noted.

"Well, since the test is standardized, it's possible that the content would be similar," Devlin said, twirling a pencil. "Let's get started."

* * *

After a couple of hours studying, Richard finally called it quits. "I can't take it anymore!" Richard wailed as he dropped on the floor, face up. "My brain can't take much more of this!"

Devlin rolled his eye. He still had a book in hand and could study an hour more. He didn't dare speak a word since it'd upset his friend.

"I guess we should call it a night," Danielle said, looking up at the clock. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," Seras agreed. "We should go. The others at the café might need us."

Danielle looked nervous. "You might wanna get out quick. Right about now, dad might try to show us one of his inventions."

Right on cue, the door swung open with Jack holding up one of his new creations. "Hey, kids! Wanna see my new-" Danielle immediately shoved him out of the room.

"Sorry, dad, later! My friends are gonna go now! They are running late," Danielle said quickly.

"Well…then maybe I can show it to you tomorrow then?"

Danielle smiled, "Great idea. Goodnight, dad." Jack walked away and Danielle leaned against the door. "I love him, but he can be so embarrassing."

"You should be grateful to have a family," Tamashii commented. "Others are not so lucky." Danielle blinked at his words before he stepped out of the room with Seras.

"I'll see you two out then," Danielle said before following them.

Devlin replayed Tamashii's words in his mind. He then looked over towards Richard and groaned. The other boy was already fast asleep, a book covering his face. "My god…" He shook Richard's shoulder. "Wake up, blast you!" Richard suddenly sat up, yelling.

"Come and get me, if you dare, you bloodsuckers!" Richard yelled out before he realized where he was. "Oh…is it over already?" Devlin rolled his eye in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his lair within the Ghost Zone, Technus, the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed 'Master of Technology' had just finished his greatest creation. It was a huge robot that had taken him many years to construct and perfect. To this end, he'd studied the ghost boy, his abilities and weaknesses. The final piece would be an anti-ghost shield generator, which Technus had a short supply of. However, Technus knew of one place that had a working generator. After all, he had taken over it before.

* * *

Richard exited the Fentons' house and was walking towards his motorcycle until he heard the door open again. When he turned around he saw Devlin exiting the door, closing it behind him.

"Some good studying tonight, eh?" Richard asked the other boy.

Devlin nodded, "Yes, we covered a lot tonight." He asked, "Heading home then?"

"Yeah, gotta get some sleep." Richard yawned. "See ya at school," Richard said as he turned to leave.

"Sure thing," Devlin waved. "Oh, and that's a nice whip you have by the way," Devlin said with a smirk

Richard was stunned for a second but turned around again to face Devlin. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"The one you used on that Fangire the other day. Which leads me to ask if you're either a cattle driver or that you're that kind of 'Belmont' and I don't think you're the former," Devlin stated.

"And how would you know what kind of Belmont I am?" Richard questioned.

Devlin rolled his eye. "Oh, please. Anyone who knows anything about vampires has heard of the famous Belmont clan."

Richard gave a small chuckle, "Quite perceptive, Mr. Amakusa, or should I call you 'Fang'?"

Devlin's eyes widened at the mention of his alter ego. "How did you…?" he started to ask.

"I saw you and Danielle change the day you saved me, which I think I should thank you for, by the way," Richard cut in.

"So what do you intend to do? Hunt us down?" Devlin asked, ready to fight if need be.

"Actually, I wanted to know if we could work together," the young vampire killer answered.

Devlin looked at him, questioningly surprised by his answer.

"Look, I may be a hunter but I'm not a bigot and we can't do this by ourselves," Richard said while extending his hand. "What do you say?" He asked

"I don't know," Devlin said, looking at the hand before stroking his bangs for a second. He remembered what was hidden under them.

"Look, I know you may not trust me all that much, but I intend to gain it sooner or later, preferably sooner."

Devlin thought about it a little bit. He came to a decision by taking Richard's hand and shaking it. "We'll see where this goes."

"Great," Richard smiled, glad to have Devlin accept him. "You won't regret it." Richard then turned to mount his bike.

"I sure hope so," Devlin muttered under his breath. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Technus poked his head out of the Fenton Portal to see that no one was around. Well, almost no one. Jack Fenton was bent over his workbench, sleeping. Technus grimaced in disgust at the fat human.

Floating inconspicuously, Technus then hovered over to where one of many anti-ghost shield generators was placed. Jack Fenton had made and sold a few to help protect the citizens of Amity Park, as well as a make a profit to supply enough money for his family.

"This will do nicely," Technus said before grabbing one and immediately flying back into the Ghost Zone. As soon as he did that, Danielle had come running down to check. Her ghost sense had suddenly acted up but there was no one there, except for her sleeping dad. Shaking her head, Danielle walked down and pulled a blanket over her father before walking out of the lab to allow him to rest. She was unaware of the evil plot being concocted by Technus.

* * *

Above the buildings of Amity Park, the sky began to be ripped open by two large black metal hands. Since it was the middle of the night, no one seemed to really notice. The hole in the sky was pulled open wider until a large hulking machine began to squeeze itself out of its portal.

"BEHOLD, WORTHLESS FLESHBAGS!" the annoying high-pitched tone of Technus called out through amplifiers. "I, TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER OF MACHINES, HAVE CREATED A MACHINE WHICH YOU CANNOT STOP! NOT EVEN THE GHOST CHILD WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU NOW!" His bellowing had the desired effect as people began running for their lives, screaming.

* * *

Coming out of a theatre, Danny was on a date with Sam who had wanted to see some politically correct film that bored him to tears. He really couldn't say no to her through since she was his girlfriend after all. Well that and the fact that she still had that photo of him and Tucker hugging in their sleep back when they tried to get photos of the purple-back gorilla a few years back.

They had been coming out of the theatre when Technus appeared and started his rant.

"Oh, no," Danny sighed as his ghost sense activated, late. Technus was a tough guy sometimes, but he was just as annoying as the Box Ghost. The male halfa turned to his date with an apologetic frown. "Sorry, but you know what this means."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. She brought Danny in for a kiss before letting him go. "Just give him an extra butt-whooping for me."

"Will do!" Danny smirked, getting a high from the kiss. Where she learnt to kiss so well, he didn't want to know. He just hoped it wasn't with another guy. However, she could do it to him all she wanted.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled out as he changed swiftly into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, flying straight towards the Technus-Bot 5000. The citizens looked up and cheered as their hero arrived to save the day (night to be more precise) yet again.

* * *

In the kitchen, Maddie, Jack and Danielle could see the rampaging ghost robot on their television. As usual, Jack yelled out, pointing, "GHOST!!"

Danielle narrowed her eyes. She recognized that voice anyway, "It's Technus. Why am I not surprised?" She remembered when her ghost sense had gone off. It must've been warning her about Technus. "And I let him get away," Danielle muttered. "She immediately ran towards the door.

"Danielle, wait!" Maddie cried. "We're coming with you!"

"Mom, it's too dangerous!" Danielle protested. "Stay here where it's safe. Danny and I can take care of things."

"But I wanted to test out one of my new inventions," Jack whined.

"Young lady," Maddie said firmly, hands on her hips. "We are your parents, so we are coming along or you're not going at all."

Danielle bit her lip. "OK, but please stay back if it gets dangerous. You're the only real family I have."

"Thank you, sweetie," Maddie said as she hugged the younger halfa. "Come on, Jack. We have a ghost to blast!" She took out a gun and cocked it.

"Yeah!" Jack grinned widely. "Time for that ghost to meet its maker! To the Fenton RV!"

* * *

The residents of Fang Manor could see Technus rampaging through the town. It wasn't that hard to see since the robot was a large monster.

"Looks like a Godzilla movie, live," Gillian remarked as she watched from the balcony with Francis, Lobo, Miriam and Walter. They all had binoculars out to see.

"The Lords may get involved," Francis nodded. "I just saw Lord Fangula leave."

"As long as they don't get killed, I don't give a damn," Lobo grunted.

"I do wish Devlin just stays away from danger, but I know that's not how he was raised," Miriam said. "Unfortunately…" Walter placed a hand to her shoulder.

"The young master will be alright. He's been through worse," Walter reminded. Miriam knew all too well. She remembered the night he'd returned with that wound…

* * *

Danny was soon joined by Danielle as the two halfas kept blasting at the robot, with no effect whatsoever. Ever Maddie and Jack were having little luck since their weapons were unable to penetrate the force field around the huge robot Technus was inhabiting. The robot kicked at the RV, sending it tumbling across the street, narrowly missing Maddie and Jack.

"What's going on, Jack?" Maddie asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes and growled. "I recognize that force field anywhere! That no good ghost took one of my shield generators!"

"THAT RIGHT, MORTAL! AND THANKS TO YOU, I AM INVINCIBLE!!" Technus laughed. He then sent a powerful blast at them, which sent them flying. They both crashed against a wall before falling unconscious.

"DAD!" Danny yelled in horror.

"MOMMY!" Danielle yelled out.

Technus laughed, "SEE? I AM ALL POWERFUL! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! FOR I AM TECHNUS, THE GREATEST GENIUS IN THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT!"

The two heroic halfas turned their enraged eyes at the robotic specter.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Danielle and Danny shouted out in angry unison before continuing their attack.

* * *

While Technus, in his robotic body, rampaged through Amity Park, Devlin was giving chase on the Blood Fang. Looking up, he could see Danny and Danielle, both in their ghost forms, blasting at the robot. Their ecto-blasts didn't even make a dent since the thing was protected by an anti-ghost shield.

"This could be troublesome," Devlin said as Fangula rode on his shoulder. "We should help."

"Very well," Fangula agreed. "It seems that both Daniel and your mate are going to need it."

Fangula swooped down onto Devlin's arm and bit down into his flesh. The rush of vampiric energy forced Devlin's Orphenoch markings to appear on his face. The belt quickly formed and Devlin grabbed Fangula before attaching him to the Fang Belt.

"Henshin!"

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains formed, wrapped around him and shattered, revealing Masked Rider Fang in place of Devlin Amakusa. Accelerating the Blood Fang, the Rider raced towards the battle.

* * *

Technus swiped at both Danielle and Danny with his arms as the two halfas flew out of his reach.

"This is hopeless!" Danielle cried. "That ghost shield he swiped from dad makes him almost invincible."

"He has to have a weak spot!" Danny yelled back.

"How are we gonna find it if we can't get close enough to change into human form to penetrate the shield?" Danielle asked.

Danny was about to answer when Technus' robot blasted them both with eye rays. Danny was able to dodge but Danielle was hit.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted as Danielle fell. He flew down to grab her but was grabbed by Technus.

"NOT SO FAST, GHOST CHILD!" Technus bellowed. "FOR I, TECHNUS, SHALL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Danny wasn't paying attention as he struggled to get out of Technus' grip. However, it proved useless since he was unable to go intangible. Technus had probably made the robot out of materials that ghosts couldn't move through, even when intangible. He could only watch as Danielle dropped to the ground below.

Fang, looking up, saw Danielle plummeting to her doom. He leapt off the bike and ricocheted off a building before grabbing her in his arms. He flipped off another building before his body spun and he landed on his bike. The tires screeched from the harsh landing but Fang was able to stabilize the vehicle before it hit a dumpster.

Danielle opened her eyes and gasped. "Devlin!"

Fang nodded and got off the bike before gently placing her on the ground. "So, what's the situation?" Fang asked.

"Technus is gonna destroy Amity Park if we don't stop him!" Danielle said as she flew up but Fang grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"You're injured!" Fang pointed at the burn on her stomach.

"It's just a flesh wound!" she protested.

Fang recognized the tone in Danielle's voice. She was near hysterical because people she loved were in danger. He was familiar with it since his older sister, Megami, would often enter this state whenever she heard something had happened to either him or Ichijyo.

"We can't afford to just charge in," he insisted as he kept his grip on his girlfriend.

"We don't have time!" Danielle shot back. "He hurt mommy and daddy and now he's gonna hurt Danny!"

"Then it's good that I have an idea," Fang said. Reaching down to his belt, he withdrew the Sniper Whistle. This was going to take accuracy and caution

"Sniper Magnum," he said before placing the whistle between Fang's lips.

* * *

Gillian smiled as the Sniper Whistle's tune flowed into her ear. With a twirl and wink to her fellow residents of Fang Manor, she vanished into a ball of green light before shooting towards the town.

* * *

Danny was being electrocuted by Technus and he was doing all he could to keep conscious. He wasn't going to give Technus the satisfaction by screaming out in pain so he had his teeth gritted. None of his ghosts powers, not even his ecto-ice or Ghostly Wail, could damage the armor of the robot with that anti-ghost shield active.

Technus laughed, "NOW, CHILD, MEET YOUR DEMISE!" He was about to crush Danny when he felt several violent shots impact his head. "WHAT!? WHO DARES ATTACK THE GREAT GHOST MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY!?" Technus demanded. His optics focused and saw Danielle. "IMPOSSIBLE! I DESTROYED HER!" His eyes then focused on her cargo, which she was carrying with both hands. She was holding him by his shoulders, gripping tight. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Danny's eyes opened slowly, partly from the pain, as he saw Danielle and an emerald armored Fang flying towards him. "Dani…elle…?"

"Help is on the way, bro!" Danielle smiled. She glanced down to Fang. "OK, give it to him!"

Danny stared at this new green Fang that was in his sister's arms. He had noticed the change right away, but he didn't know what had brought it on. He assumed that it had something to do with the gun that he was holding, but he really couldn't be sure. He just hoped that he was as good with the weapon as he was with his martial arts.

Fang nodded and aimed directly at the joints of the hand. He fired 10 rapid shots from the Sniper Magnum. The watery projectiles were able to hit the same exact spot in quick succession, causing a short circuit in the hand, which Technus felt. Since the Sniper Magnum was Fangire-powered rather than ghost-powered, Technus had no defenses against it.

"WHAT!?" Technus yelled out as his hand crackled before exploding. Luckily, Danny was able to fly out of his hand as it did, leaving a stump with wires exposed. Apparently the hulking machine wasn't waterproof.

"Thanks," Danny said, giving Fang a smile. Fang nodded and then all three heroes turned to look at Technus, fuming angrily.

"I SHALL DESTROY THIS MISERABLE TOWN AND ALL OF YOU!!" Technus yelled out, "SO SAYS TECHNUS, THE GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL!!"

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Danielle groaned. Fang had to agree with her. It was time to shut Technus up for good. Fang's eyes scanned the possessed robot and could see where the anti-ghost shield generator was. It was right on top of its head. His sharp eyes could see it directly and that was just enough. He gripped his gun and placed it down to Fangula, allowing the small vampire to bite the hammer.

"_Sniper Bite!_"

Danny heard someone speak and he looked at Fang again. His eyes widened when he saw what was serving as the belt buckle.

'_Fangula?!_' he gasped internally.

The Sniper Magnum charged up as Fang aimed at the generator. Water from a mysterious source swirled around Fang and into the barrel of the Sniper Magnum. Danny watched in awe as this mysterious armored fighter leveled his weapon at Technus, creating a basketball sized water bomb at the front of his gun barrel.

"_SNIPER AQUA TORNADO!!_"

Fang pulled the trigger and sent the water bomb sailing through the air. It penetrated the ghost shield and exploded against the anti-ghost shield generator on impact. The generator began to crackle as it malfunctioned. The shield faded away after flickering a few times.

Technus let out a disappointed sigh, knowing that his defeat was imminent. "NOT AGAIN…"

"NOW!" Danny yelled out as he fired a wide ice beam from his hands that engulfed the robotic behemoth. Technus was unable to do a thing as his greatest creation was engulfed in ice. This could not be!

"And to finish it off," Danny smiled as he took in a deep breath, "A GHOSTLY WAIL!!" he screamed at the frozen robot and its entire body shattered into pieces, leaving a lone Technus in the centre of his ruined creation. Danny, Danielle and Fang landed in front of him. Technus was about to retaliate in rage but saw the gun barrel trained at his head, as if daring him to make a move. The self proclaimed 'Ghost Master of Technology' gulped and surrendered. Seeing a so-called master of technology bowing in front of them was somewhat amusing.

Danny fished out his Thermos and uncapped it, pointing it at Technus before sucking him in. As he spun on the cap, he turned to see Fang walking away towards the Blood Fang. "Hey, wait!" Danny called. Fang turned his head to look at the halfa. "Who are you?" Fang didn't give an answer as he walked away and mounted his bike before speeding off down the streets. Danny frowned. "Why doesn't he ever give me a straight answer?

* * *

Tamashii sat in the lotus position in his room. Only one thing was on his mind; who was Fang?

"From what my Ryuugan has seen, he has vampiric strength and speed, so I'm guessing he can disengage his body and reform himself. Is he a Fangire, or just an average vampire? I sense an aura around him that's familiar. Could I have met this Fang before without realizing it? Am I really becoming that careless?"

"_Perhaps you fought him before. Given your age, it would not surprise me,_" said Ryuken.

"Urusai, you damned spirit!" said Tamashii.

"_You know that there is only one way to know for sure…_"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right." Tamashii reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blade, no bigger than a kitchen knife. He positioned the blade across his arm and sliced his arm open. Instantly, memories began flooding his mind.

* * *

Flashback…

_Tamashii remembered that night all too well. He was fighting a very tricky vampire. This one had long elfish ears, red eyes, and shining silver hair under the moonlight. He'd caught it attacking an innocent woman and was going to make sure it would never survive this fight. He struck with his blades, which it dodged by turning a portion of its body to gas. Its fingernails extended into long swords, a good two or three feet long each, which it used to slash at him. Tamashii was able to avoid the swipes of the claws before charging forward with his sword._

_The vampire screamed as Tamashii's sword impaled its right eye. Tamashii was about to finish it when the vampire threw a capsule to the ground. There was a massive explosion of smoke. Tamashii covered his mouth as he began to cough and activated his Ryuugan to locate the vampire but as the smoke cleared, the vampire had fled. _

_Tamashii looked at his blood covered blade. Due to its mystical properties, there was no way the vampire would be able to heal._

…End Flashback

* * *

Tamashii came back to the current time. His arm healed itself as black energy surrounded it. "I have seen him before," said Tamashii. "Looks like I get to finish that job I started a months ago…"

* * *

Guys in White Headquarters…

The GIW operative whom Fang had attacked immediately reported it to his superiors. Since he'd been in Amity Park when it happened, they drew the same conclusion.

"Ghost. You were attacked by one of those ghosts."

"Yes, sir," the operative nodded to his superior. "It slipped through my radar and caught me by surprise."

"The black box on the jet confirms that," the superior nodded. "However, I am curious how it managed to do that. The radar should have been able to pick it up."

"Perhaps the ghosts are beginning to adapt?" suggested the operative.

"Perhaps," the superior nodded. "However, the issue still stands that this ghost has proven hostile. I want it captured so we can figure out how it managed to get close to you."

"Yes, sir," the operative smirked. Revenge would be incredibly sweet. No ghost caught this operative off-guard and got away with it.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the chap. Thank you Zombi 138, Ten Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13. Now, for some data

**Masked Rider Fang**

His 'human' alter-ego is Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma, a 15 year old freshman in Casper High. In reality, he is actually a damphir/orphenoch. He is popular at school for being a makeup artist with his clients being the entire female student body and some members of faculty.

He transforms into Fang with the help of Fangula, a vampire sealed into the form of a small mechanical bat. Fangula is nicknamed 'Fangy'. The transformation is activated with Fangula biting Devlin's arm, feeding the boy his power. Ghostly chains wrap around his waist and then materialize a blood red belt called the Fang Belt. Fangula is then attached, upside down, to the belt. The belt has 6 whistles contains in slots equipped to the belt to invoke his power.

**Blood Form**

This is Fang's default battle form. The armor is blood red along with the visor. This form is based on a vampire and is a melee type fighter, relying on powerful physical blows. The primary finisher is Dark Moon Break, which is a powerful flying kick. With a destructive force of 30,000 kg, it's enough to shatter a Fangire's body.

**Savage Form**

Fang's second battle form. The torso armor is cobalt blue along with the armor covering his left arm. The visor also changed to the same color. Savage Form is called upon when the Savage Whistle is blown, summoning Lobo and changing him into the Savage Saber, this form's primary weapon. In Savage Form, Fang is just like its name implied. He becomes a savage and ferocious fighter, almost like an animal. His finisher in this form is Howling Wolf Slash, which he uses to slice a Fangire to ribbons.

**Sniper Form**

Fang's third battle form. The torso and right arm armor turns emerald green and scaly. The eyes also turn the same color. In this form, based on a gill-man, Fang is able to analyze his opponent for weak spots and is an expert at long range combat, which is not a surprise since his weapon is a gun known as the Sniper Magnum. The Sniper Magnum is Gillian's weapon form which she (happily) assumes when she is summoned by the Sniper Whistle. The finisher in this form is Sniper Aqua Tornado, which has Fang create a pressurized ball of water, a destructive water bomb, before firing it at his target. The targeted Fangire can never get away since the bomb homes in on them. Upon impact, the Fangire's body becomes so fragile that even the gentlest touch can shatter them.


	10. 10th Night: Public Reaction

Here's another filler chapter. Enjoy! I'd like to thank Ten Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13. Also Zombi 138 for Richard.

* * *

With the end of the final period, marked by the ringing of the bell, the doors of Casper High opened with a flourish as students began walking, running, or leaping out of the institute, looking forward to what they would do for the weekend. It was Friday, which meant the CAT, which also meant…

"Sweet freedom! I shall never forsake you again!" Richard yelled out as he got outside. He was making it look like he was just released from a prison or war camp. "Finally, that nightmare is over!"

Devlin, Danielle and Seras all walked out behind him. The young makeup artist shook his head in bemusement, "Richard, it wasn't that bad. Not unless you studied, which we all did."

"Yeah," Richard grinned, "But it was harder for me."

"Because it required actual brain power?" Devlin retorted cynically.

"Very funny," Richard muttered. "You think you got a good score?"

"My family demands nothing but the best," Devlin said as he ran a hand through his hair. His family actually demanded it, but he was used to the kinds of expectations placed upon him. The same expectations had been put on his siblings. While his father demanded nothing but the best, his mother often told them to have their own dreams and enjoy themselves. It was balanced. "It was easy. I just stayed around to wait for all of you to finish."

Danielle smiled, "Hey, did you all hear about the ski trip next month? I'm so excited."

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Seras added. "I mean, an entire weekend devoted to skiing. It'll be fun."

"No photo shoots?" Devlin asked.

"Not really," Seras shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we should head to the Nasty Burger," Richard suggested, receiving grimaces from his friends. "What?"

"And sit through you eating? No thanks," Devlin said, lips in a frown. "I had to pick it off my clothes. You are not well versed in proper table etiquette."

"It goes in my mouth, I chew, I swallow," Richard listed. "Only etiquette I need."

"Fitting."

Seras didn't want a fight to break out, so she made another suggestion, "What about the café? We closed down shop for the day because of the CAT, so we'll have the entire shop to ourselves. It'll be nice and quiet."

"With the requirement for proper table manners," Devlin noted. "And your coffee isn't half bad, if a bit strong."

"Thought you were strictly a tea drinker," Danielle blinked. She had never seen Devlin drink coffee before. Francis usually made it for everyone else but his master and Gillian.

"I may be British, but I am not a stereotype," Devlin replied. "Plus, I've grown a taste for the coffee the café serves."

"I remember you bringing that Lobo guy over," Seras remarked. "Guy sure loves his coffee."

She wasn't wrong either. Lobo had taken one look at the menu and spotted the coffee before ordering the best. He was acting like a total expert on the subject as he analyzed the drink, by sniffing it first. After he finally drank it, he gave his seal of approval. Devlin wondered if he should worry about bringing Gillian and Francis when they had some personal time off.

"So, are we going or what?" Richard said as he headed towards his bike. "Or does our beautician have an appointment?"

Devlin sighed as he headed to his own moped, "I'm not a beautician, Richard, since I don't know how to style hair. I am a makeup artist."

"Same difference," Richard shrugged. "You coming, Seras?" Richard asked as he mounted his bike and put on his helmet. "There's room for one more."

Seras politely declined, "Nah, Tamashii is taking me back to the café. Hope to see you guys there."

"Count on it," Richard smiled before driving away. Both Devlin and Danielle were on his moped as he drove off as well.

Seras felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tamashii. "Hey, Tamashii," she smiled in greeting.

"How was the CAT?" he asked.

"It was okay," Seras said. "Hope I get good results."

"Would it matter?" Tamashii asked. "You already chose a path for yourself, as we all."

Seras sighed, "I know, I know." Tamashii gently took her hand. She blushed at the contact.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Danielle was happy to go with her friends to the Café Mal d'Amour after school. It certainly made things easier than being at home where Danny would be waiting for her. He had actually grilled her for information while they were getting ready for school.

* * *

Flashback….

"_Come on, Danielle!" Danny cried as he followed Danielle to the kitchen. "I'm not asking much. I'm just asking how much you really know about Fangula."_

"_And why do you want to know?" asked Danielle as she dug into the cabinet for a pop tart. "You seemed okay with him when he first got here."_

"_That was before I saw him acting as a belt buckle for that Fang guy," Danny retorted._

_Danielle bit her lower lip. Since Danny had actually seen Fangula on Fang, she knew it wouldn't be too long before he found out about Devlin's involvement. As much as she wanted to tell Danny, she actually swore a blood oath to keep Devlin's identity as Fang a secret. Richard also made a blood oath too since he too had found out about Devlin's identity. He was another person Devlin seemed to trust._

"_Danny, there are just some things you aren't meant to know," Danielle said with a sigh. She looked out the window to see Devlin. "Devlin's here to pick me up. See you at school."_

…End Flashback

* * *

Danielle had avoided Danny all day at school. Danny would stop asking for a few days but when he started, Danielle had to quickly change the subject or make up a lie. As clueless as Danny was sometimes, like Jack, it wouldn't be long until he discovered the truth.

Devlin, likewise, had to endure his own question and answer session with Richard. Despite being from a rather long-lived and long line of vampire hunters, he had never seen or heard of armor like Fang's before.

* * *

Flashback…

"_So where did that armor come from?" Richard pressed. "I mean, I can tell it's vampiric in origin…"_

"_I don't know where it came from or who made it," Devlin answered smoothly. Not a lie entirely, but he had his suspicions. "I just use it. It's very effective against the Fangires."_

"_I'll believe that," Richard nodded. "My family has been having problems with them since they started appearing centuries ago. None of the usual tactics work."_

"_Probably because Fangires have given up any semblance of humanity they possess," Devlin replied. "Their power has grown to a point where the usual things that would normally harm a vampire can no longer affect them."_

"_Don't I know it," Richard sighed. "Only special weapons really work anymore. Any tips on how to fight them, as someone who managed to destroy them?"_

_Devlin remained silent as he sipped his tea. Giving Richard some tips would help make him a more effective ally against the Fangires, but sooner or later it might make another bigot like Tamashii have an easier time destroying them and hurting good Fangires like Gillian, Lobo, and Francis, "They are sensitive to sound waves. I assume it's because of the crystalline look they adopt. You notice it when they change into their true forms."_

_Richard nodded. That made sense to him. The Fangires seem to have a strange stained glass look to their skin when one thought about it. If they did have crystalline aspects to them, they would be sensitive to sound waves._

"_Richard?" Devlin asked._

"_Hm?"_

"_You know my secret," Devlin said seriously. "Can I trust you with it?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Richard shrugged. "Why'd you ask?"_

"_Then you wouldn't mind going through the Blood Oath ritual."_

…End Flashback

* * *

The ritual was simple enough. Topper had both Richard and Danielle sign their names, in blood, within a special contract. The contract had magical properties and…let's just say that breaking an oath made in blood was not exactly a clever thing to do. The contract itself had both their names is it, along with the names of Lobo, Gillian, Francis, Walter and Miriam.

The café was relatively quiet since it was closed for everyone but only the group of friends. Everyone was having their preferred drink and making small conversation. Tamashii was being quiet and only talked when someone had said something to him. However, he was sending some glances at Richard now and then.

Danielle however didn't notice. What she did notice was how Seras was blushing at sitting so close to Tamashii. She thought she had imagined it during the study session, but there was no denying it now.

'_I think some matchmaking is in order!_' she thought excitedly to herself.

If Devlin had heard her thoughts he might have warned against what she was planning to do. He could still sense the emotions in the room. His empathic power was one of the reasons why his parents got him a private tutor. His first day at school back than had been a disaster when his empathic abilities picked up on all the students, resulting in his powers activating. Thankfully, his father was able to erase the incident but Devlin never went to school ever again until he entered Casper High.

Most of all, his eyes glanced at Tamashii. He was someone he had to be careful around. From his challenge and words, there was no doubt in his mind that Tamashii thought that ALL vampires were evil. True, a majority of them were evil, but there were some small groups of vampires who never attacked humans. At least he knew that Seras didn't share the same sentiment. But what about the other people who lived/worked at the café? Were they vampire hunters too? Encountering and confronting them was inevitable. Fangula had warned him to be careful, even around Richard. They still didn't trust him since he was from the Belmont clan, a family known for hunting vampires and other dark entities.

Devlin could feel Seras' eyes on him and so he turned to look at the girl who was one of his best clients. Her photo shoots provided him with a lot of business and clients so he got a lot of money out of it. It was a sweet deal. He would often bring Danielle along but the ghost girl often felt plain compared to the models. Devlin often assured her that she was beautiful in her own special way.

"What?" Devlin asked as he took a sip of coffee. He made sure to add some cream and sugar this time.

"You should really get a new wardrobe," Seras stated. Devlin gave her a look.

"And what's wrong with my wardrobe?" Devlin asked, feeling a little insulted by her insinuation.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Seras said with a shake of her head. "It's just…you don't wear any colors."

"Yeah, man," Richard agreed. "All I _ever_ seen you wear is black and white, all the time. You need more variety." Richard spread his arms wide. "Broaden your horizon."

"There's nothing wrong with black and white," Devlin remarked. "And Danielle doesn't think there's anything wrong with it." He asked, "Right?" She was silent. "Danielle?"

Danielle sighed, "I like black and white, but even I like some color in my wardrobe." Devlin dropped his jaw. "Seras and Richard are right. You really do need to update your wardrobe. You look great, but maybe some other colors would look good too."

Devlin tried to ask for some assistance from Tamashii but the other boy was silently saying, "Keep me out of this." Tamashii was of no help in this matter.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Devlin asked. The gleam in both girls' eyes caused a chill to run up his spine. "Girls?"

* * *

"When girls wanna shop, it's always at the mall," Richard shrugged. All five of them were at the mall and the girls were dragging Devlin towards one of the many clothing stores. Richard chuckled and followed after them. He wanted to see how this went. Tamashii was there too and of no help at all to the dhampir. He was just there to look out for Seras. Since she got captured by a Fangire last time, he thought it'd be prudent if he stayed around and looked out for her. After Seras' attack, he wasn't taking any chances. She didn't seem to mind.

"Girls, please, I can walk on my own," Devlin said.

"You'll just run away again," Danielle said.

"You'll thank us later," Seras said as she led them to Abyss. "Here we go. A good place to start as any."

"Paulina shops here, right?" Danielle asked. "And so does Claire?"

"Hello, Fentontina!" Danielle heard a snide voice speak. She gritted her teeth and turned to see Claire and her two cronies, dubbed 'The Twitches' as in twin bitches. They were nearly as arrogant as Claire. Both were brunettes but one wore her long hair in pigtails while the other in a single ponytail.

"What do you want, Claire?" Danielle crossed her arms.

"Oh, just shopping," Claire said as she ran her hand through her bouncy golden hair. "After a whole week studying for the CAT, it feels good to finally get my credit cards back after mommy and daddy took them away so I wouldn't be distracted." She winked at Devlin. "Hey, Devlin."

Devlin's single eye twitched, "Good afternoon to you too, ladies," he greeted as a gentleman. As much as he wanted to use one of his potions, he was conditioned to treat women politely. But, that didn't stop him from pulling something later. "How are you?"

"Fine," Claire said, smiling. Danielle's eyes flashed green for a second and she clenched her fists and jaw. "Fancy seeing you here. I don't see you much in the mall."

"Never had many reasons too," Devlin shrugged. He gestured towards Danielle and Seras. "My friends dragged me here to update my wardrobe with more color."

"I think you look good in anything you wear," Claire said, "Even _nothing_."

Even Richard knew what Claire was implying with that comment and it took Danielle all her willpower not to get into a fight with the girl. Richard would pay to watch the two girls fight in the fountain.

"Sorry, Claire, but we gotta go," Danielle said as she wrapped her arms around Devlin possessively. That was one thing Claire could not beat Danielle. While Claire and Paulina competed over how many boys they could take control, Devlin seemed immune and would rather be around plain and weird Danielle Fenton than the fantastically rich Claire Brewster.

The boy in question was desperately hoping that no one was going to make a scene. Danielle knew that he preferred her over someone like Claire, but she still felt rather insecure and absolutely hated it when other girls tried to steal him. Especially when they knew that he was already taken. What really ticked her off was when another girl tried to take Devlin RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!!

"Oh?" Claire pouted flirtatiously. "But didn't you say Devlin needed a new wardrobe? I'd be glad to help!"

"Totally!" the Twitches agreed with nods.

Devlin had to do something to make Claire go away, "I'm sorry, Claire, but I promised Danielle." He hoped that worked. It had to. His charm could make any girl bend over for him. Luckily for him, in this instance, it did.

"Oh." Claire then decided to move on to a fresh target. She eyed Tamashii and started flirting with him. Now it was Seras' turn to hold herself back. "So, who are you, cutie?"

"Not interested," said Tamashii.

"And why not?!" shrieked Claire. Yet another boy was denying her. "I'm rich, I'm popular, and I'm beautiful! So I demand to know why not!"

"Your wealth and popularity will fade. And as for being beautiful… I've never met anyone so ugly," he said, his voice showing no emotion at all.

Claire sputtered before snorting and stomping away with her two cronies following after her. Richard blinked.

"Woah, harsh, man," Richard said in awe.

"You were rude and impolite to them," Devlin frowned.

"Do I look like I care?" Tamashii remarked. "Now, let's get this over with."

"Oh no, you don't!" Seras said quickly, grabbing Tamashii's hand. "You're getting a new wardrobe too!"

It took 10 seconds for him to register her words.

"What?!"

* * *

Today Danielle learnt something about Devlin. He was a very picky shopper. No matter how many shirts or pants she suggested would look good on him, he denied them. She even tried the 'Puppy-Dog-Eyes' but it didn't faze him. He just didn't seem to want a new wardrobe and even if he did it would be in the same monotonous black and white color.

"Can't you at least try one? For me?" Danielle asked, holding up a shirt. "Please…?"

Devlin was close to caving. He didn't like the idea of upsetting Danielle. She was both his best friend and girlfriend. Trying to make her happy as well as finding suitable clothes was proving hassle. In the corner of his eye, he could see Seras and Tamashii having a similar predicament. Tamashii was a stubborn one, he could give him that.

Richard had looked around and started trying out some clothes. Most of the girls who frequented Abyss gave him appreciative looks. He had a fine and well-toned physique.

"OK, I will try one, and only one," Devlin finally relented. Danielle smiled.

"So, found anything?" Richard asked with an armful of clothes as he approached the couple.

Danielle suddenly gasped as a blue wisp escaped her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth and her eyes widened. Seras was too busy picking out clothes for Tamashii so only Devlin and Richard were around to see.

"A ghost?" Richard asked.

"A ghost," Devlin confirmed. The temperature in the entire mall suddenly fell by several degrees.

"OK, is it just me or did this place just got chillier?" Richard commented as he began to shiver.

"It's just you," Devlin remarked. He didn't feel cold at all due to the insulated clothing he wore.

Suddenly, a blue skinned pajama wearing ghost appeared above all the mall-goers. People screamed as Klemper, the overly friendly ghost of ice, dubbed the Friendly Fiend by Jazz, began yelling out, "Would anyone like to be my friend?" People screamed and panicked. "Anybody?"

"Did it have to be him?" Danielle groaned. Seras and Tamashii were immediately alerted.

"What is that?" Seras asked. She'd seen ghost attack on TV, but had never seen one up close and live before.

"It's a ghost," Tamashii said. He'd left his swords back at the café and didn't have any available weapons on him. It was unlikely that Seras' gun would be any good.

Mall security acted quickly and started firing their Fenton Rifles at Klemper. However, Klemper was able to erect a wall of ice to deflect the shots. Phasing through the ice, he asked again, "Would you like to be my friend?" He hugged the unsuspecting mall cop who became frozen in ice. The other security guards looked in fear at the ghost before running away. However, all exits were sealed by the ice Klemper was creating and he would create a huge blizzard if he wasn't stopped.

Danielle snuck away in time while Devlin and Richard provided a distraction so that Tamashii and Seras wouldn't see. While entering one of the changing rooms would be Danielle Fenton, coming out would be the ghost girl heroine, Danni Phantom.

"It's the ghost kid!" one shopper yelled out, pointing at Danni.

"No, it's not! It's his kid sister!" said another.

"Well, she's still hot!"

"Go get that ghost!"

Danni enjoyed the cheering. It felt nice to be appreciated with Smart Brain providing good PR for them.

Klemper saw her coming and spread his arms, "Please, be my friend?"

"Not interested," Danni said as she pulled a glowing green fist and smashed it into Klemper's face. He was sent flying through a store window. Flying out, he unleashed his ice breath at Danni who dodged out of the way. "Crud." She reached behind her back for her Thermos. She and Danny always had one ready incase of emergencies like this. She just had to weaken Klemper.

As Tamashii and Seras' eyes were on the battle, Richard noticed Devlin slipping away in the chaos. He knew what was going to happen next.

Klemper ducked under an ecto-blast aimed for his head and caught Danielle in a bear hug "Please, be my friend…" Danielle felt a cold chill running up her body as Klemper was starting to freeze her. Ice was forming on her. She didn't have much time left.

Of course, someone would decide to jump in.

"Hyah!!" someone cried out as an armored figured leapt off the railing from the upper floors before smashing his elbow into the back of Klemper's head. Klemper plummeted into the frozen fountain and the frozen water shattered. Danni was shivering but then looked down to see who'd saved her.

It was Fang, in his red armored Blood Form.

Klemper looked at Fang who crossed his arms. Fang said, "I don't think the lady appreciated being manhandled like that." Danni landed next to the Rider. "Are you alright?"

"A little chilly," Danni shivered. "But I'll live."

"Good," Fang nodded. "Let's send this frozen fiend back to the Ghost Zone."

Klemper looked up to see two soles slam into his face, sending him flying backwards, stabilizing his body, he slapped his hands together to send a blast of icy wind at the Rider and halfa. At that moment, Fang threw one of his capsules to the ground. Immediately, a stone barrier popped out of the ground, shielding the duo.

"Now that's new," Seras admired as she watched the wall block the icy blow. Tamashii's eyes narrowed. That was something that he hadn't been expecting.

"I just want to have a friend!" Klemper shouted as he continued to blow some snow.

"Then make them elsewhere!" Danni cried as she flew above the wall with the Fenton Thermos at the ready.

Klemper would have tried to dodge, but Fang came running past the wall and tackled the icy ghost. He tried to turn intangible but the mystic steel that made up Fang's armor prevented it. Danni activated the Thermos and let the energy hit Klemper in the middle.

"I just want a frieeeeeennnnnnddddd!" he wailed as he was sucked into the Thermos. Danni Phantom quickly capped the device and as a result all the ice that Klemper had created disappeared.

"Well, that was easy," Danni commented. Soon, cheers erupted from everyone who'd witnessed the fight. Some even began taking pictures. "We better go."

"Agreed," Fangula and Fang both said as the latter glanced at Tamashii. He remembered the challenge Tamashii had made that day but wasn't in the mood. Crushing a potion capsule, it exploded and covered him in smoke. Danni decided to literally disappear.

* * *

Danielle and Devlin were able to rejoin their friends. Though Richard knew where they'd gone, they needed to come up with an excuse for Tamashii and Seras.

"Where were you guys?" Seras asked. "There was a ghost attack."

"I was stuck in the changing room," Danielle replied.

"I was trying to get her out," Devlin added. "You didn't notice because of the fight, I guess."

Tamashii narrowed his eyes. He had missed his chance to fight Fang but there were other chances. Seras was just glad that nobody got hurt. They only suffered chills.

"Well, what now?" Richard asked. "Do we leave on account of a ghost attack or continue." The answer was simple.

"The ghost is gone!" Seras pointed out. "More shopping for us!"

"Yeah!" Danielle agreed. Both Tamashii and Devlin groaned.

* * *

Devlin entered his mansion and dropped the shopping bags he'd been holding. Miriam and Walter both welcomed their young master.

"How was your day, dearie?" Miriam, his nanny, asked.

"It was eventful," Devlin spoke as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I forgot how much women liked to shop."

Walter looked at the bags, "And you seem to have brought some things for yourself."

"I'm just glad that's over with," Devlin said. Like Danny, Danielle also had access to a Smart Brain account thanks to Devlin. So, she was able to shop to her hearts content. Unfortunately, he and Richard got stuck carrying the bags. Devlin messaged his shoulders. "My shoulders ache…"

"I'll rub them for you, My Lord!" Gillian yelled happily as she leapt forward to greet Devlin. Francis was next to her and silently picked up the shopping bags.

"I'll take these to your room," Francis volunteered before carrying them up the stairs towards the Master Bedroom.

"So, what did you buy?" Walter asked as Devlin headed towards the living room to sit down and relax. Gillian was already at his back while rubbing his shoulders as sensually as she could. Devlin was unaffected by the movements beyond relaxing. Like the main chamber, it was spacious as well and there were seats. There was also a large television set.

"A few new hats, shirts and trousers," Devlin said as he sat down on the sofa and picked the remote off the table. He turned on the television with Walter and Miriam sitting down with him. Fangula flapped down to greet his partner.

"Hello, Devlin. How was your day at the mall?" Fangula asked.

"You were there, remember?"

"Only for the fight."

"What fight?" Miriam asked. The news was on and Miriam eyes widened.

"_I'm Tiffany Snow, and today the local Amity Park Mall had another visitation from an overly-friendly spirit who nearly froze everyone. Thankfully, one of our local ghostly heroes, dubbed Danni 'with an I' Phantom, was able to stop this ghost with the assistance of a new armored hero_." A picture of Fang was shown on screen. "_Who is this person? We have Harriet Chin who is interviewing some of the eyewitnesses now_."

Walter and Miriam looked at Devlin. Devlin sighed, "Danielle needed help and well…"

"And why couldn't you use your Orphenoch form instead?" Walter asked.

"I just didn't think of it," Devlin stated.

Lobo snorted from his corner in the room with his newspaper, "I'm just disappointed you didn't call me to fight that freak."

"I didn't quite need much help since Danielle was already there," Devlin replied.

"Still, now Fang is public knowledge," Miriam pointed out. "It won't be long until you're labeled a ghost too in this town."

"Don't be too hard on him, you two," Fangula said. "He had every reason to help Danielle."

"Thank you, Fangula," Devlin smiled.

* * *

At the Fentons', the same news report was on TV. Danny, Maddie and Jack gave Danielle 'the look'. It was a terrifying look. One that parents have used on their children since before recorded history. It was always useful in making children buckle and spill their guts. Being part of a family which deals with supernatural beings that could make hardened soldiers wet themselves, Jack and Maddie had turned it into an art form.

"Young lady, you could've asked for help," Maddie said in stern tone.

"I handled it, didn't I?" Danielle responded. She loved her adoptive parents as much as she would if they were her real parents, but sometimes they got her mad. "Danny does it all the time."

"Well Danny has a lot more experience working alone," Maddie pointed out. "You could've gotten hurt."

"But I wasn't alone," Danielle pointed at the screen. "Fang was helping me."

"And who is this Fang?" Jack asked. His eyes were glued strictly on the blood red armored figure on the screen "Is he another ghost?"

"Nope, he isn't," Danny shook his head. "My ghost sense doesn't pick him up. He's as alive as you or me."

"He's a good guy, trust me on this," Danielle said. '_Even though the term 'alive' can be taken loosely with some of the guys who help him.'_

"It's hard to since you obviously know something you're not telling us!" Danny raised his voice. "You're hiding something."

"This coming from a guy who kept his secret as a halfa from his parents for over a year?" Danielle shot back. Sometimes it was handy to know absolutely everything about your sibling when you were a clone of them.

"You know who he is!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not!?"

"I made a promise!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Danielle glared. She was getting mad at how Danny wanted her to disregard her promise and she was on the verge of losing her temper. "That's it! I'm going to my room!" Turning intangible, she flew up through the ceiling.

Danny groaned and turned to his parents. "I blew it, huh?"

"Yes, you did," Jack said bluntly. Strange as it was, it was rather insightful at the same time.

"Wish Jazz was here," Danny said depressingly. "At least she could help by using psychology."

"Give Danielle time, Danny," Maddie said. "She'll open up, sooner or later."

"She's my clone, mom," Danny reminded. "If she's anything like me, it's gonna be a very long while until she tells me the truth."

* * *

The GIW operative that Fang had attacked several nights ago immediately shot at the TV in his quarters. His eyes were narrowed with anger. "You're mine!" He would get even with Fang, even if he had to die trying. Knowing this weirdo was going to be on the operating table would be reward enough.

* * *

Vlad was watching the report with great interest. Apparently this warrior had taken up fighting ghosts too. So, Skulker and Technus were right about him. "Hm…who are you? What are you? And how powerful are you?" Vlad tapped his fingers together, a plan formulating in his brain.

* * *

Instead of meeting in the basement like normal, the Slayers were all sitting in the café. They had seen the news report too. "So now this guy's fighting ghosts?" said Bob.

"Awe, it's not fair. How come you and Seras get to have all the fun?" whined Chiaki. Ever since she had gotten to Amity Park she had been either in the café or in the hospital and she had no action at all. Well, besides being close to Bob.

"It was anything but fun. Have you ever been shopping with Seras? I'd rather face an army of vampires than deal with that anytime soon," said Tamashii. He had a cup and oddly shaped bottle with him. The bottle contained Sake. He was pouring himself some in a way to help him relax. He just wasn't suited for social situations.

"Well, it's gonna make our jobs easier," said Bunshichi. He had been slightly apprehensive in going to town filled with both ghosts and Fangires, but it didn't seem as bad as he thought.

"I'm still a little upset. We've been here for weeks and I still haven't seen Danny Phantom and we have yet to bag ourselves a Fangire," said Seras. Out of everyone in the Slayers, she had wanted to meet Danny Phantom the most.

"Seriously, Tamashii, you've been slacking off," snickered Bunshichi.

Tamashii cast him a glare. He then took a swig of the sake. He grimaced. "Tastes… horrible."

* * *

**Equipment**

Just like Danny Phantom has weapons and equipment made by his parents, Fang has his own set of equipment as well.

Fang Belt: The belt is generated by ghostly chains when Fangula bites into Devlin's arm. Fangula is then set in the centre, hanging upside down, before the chains erupt, engulf Devlin and change him into the armored form of Fang Blood Form. The Fang belt also houses the 6 Fang Whistles.

**The Whistles:** The 6 Whistles are used by Fang to summon an ally from Fang Manor. The 6 Fang Whistles and their functions are as followed:

Fang Whistle: Summons Fangula whenever he isn't nearby.

Savage Whistle: Summons Lobo who assumes the form of the Savage Saber.

Sniper Whistle: Summons Gillian who assumes the form of the Sniper Magnum

Juggernaut Whistle: Summons Francis who assumes the form of the Juggernaut Hammer.

Bike Whistle: Summons the Blood Fang.

Dragoon Whistle: This whistle summons Topper who then assumes the form of a large dragon to battle.

**The Blood Fang **is Fang's personal motorbike. The plans were drawn by Devlin but the bike itself was constructed overnight by Topper. The bike can generate a Shadow Veil around itself to disguise its appearance, hiding it in plain sight. Its disguises include Devlin's moped or a normal looking Harley Davidson motorbike. The Blood Fang is actually alive and houses a soul inside of it as well as a brain.

**The Savage Saber** is Lobo's weapon form. It allows Fang to change into Savage Form. The sword has two attacks. The first is Howling Shock and the second, the primary finisher, is Howling Wolf Slash.

**The Sniper Magnum **is Gillain's weapon form.It allows Fang to change into Sniper Form. The Sniper Magnum is equipped with a turbine in place of the usual ammunition chamber and it spins to generate projectiles made of high pressured water. The primary finisher is Sniper Aqua Tornado

**The Juggernaut Hammer** is Francis' weapon form. It allows Fang to change into Juggernaut Form, granting him unbeatable strength. Not much is known as of now.

**The Blood Rose **is the violin that was delivered to Devlin from his father. The violin possesses special properties. Its primary function is its ability to detect a Fangire and pinpoint its location. It does this by making a sound only Devlin and Fangula can hear. Its secondary function is, when played, will reveal a Fangire's true form. It got its name through the varnish that had been applied on it upon its creation, which had been mixed with blood and rose petals.


	11. 11th Night: Blood Red Moon

A/N: A new version of an old attack.

* * *

The perfume store known as the 'Garden of Eden' was quite popular in the mall. Women and girls would go in and out, purchasing the perfume there. It was said that the owner mixed the perfumes himself, making them extra unique and special. The fragrance of his perfume would linger for a good long while and was water proof. They would stay on the women that wore them.

Pierre, the owner of the store, grinned as she watched his customers sample his perfume before purchasing them from him. His eyes wandered over to the women buying his special perfume, the one he saved for _special_ occasions.

He licked his tongue over his lips and also the fangs inside his mouth as he eyed the women hungrily. There was no doubt that this man was one of _them_.

* * *

Fang Manor; originally, it'd been an old abandoned mansion and its original name had been forgotten over the years. Used by the school to host the annual Haunted House events, it'd been converted into a livable estate for Devlin Amakusa and his servants, which were also his family in a sense that he didn't really treat them as servants. Many kids wondered how he could stay in the place. Rumor has it that it was haunted but Devlin knew those stories were only untrue. If it was haunted, Danielle would've sensed it. But still, with the structure resembling something from an old black and white horror movie with gargoyles decorating it, looking down at everyone, plus the vines creeping over the outer wall as well as the eerie atmosphere, anyone would get the idea that the place was haunted. When Devlin had a housewarming party, Jack and Maddie tried to run an ecto-scan on each chamber and found nothing.

Upon discovery that he actually lives in the mansion, a few kids in class suggested that he should host a party there. They had suggested maybe a costume party or a Halloween party. Devlin put it under consideration. A party would help him climb the popularity ladder, if being a makeup artist and wealthy wasn't enough, but popularity was something he cared little for. There were other more important things to deal with.

Like training, for example.

Within the main chamber, all the furniture had been moved to the side to make room for both Lobo and Devlin. Both dhampir and Fangire were circling each other. Devlin was dressed in a tight black turtleneck and matching slacks while Lobo was wearing his usual clothes, minus the jacket. Devlin had discarded his hat and glasses as he narrowed an eye at Lobo. The wolfish Fangire in human form grinned at his 'New Lord'. Both men were holding bamboo swords.

Gillian, Walter, Miriam, Topper and Francis all stood against the wall, watching the proceedings. Fangula was on Topper's hat, watching in interest. Neither combatants were moving.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement. Devlin quickly blocked a strike to his left before twirling on his ankle and landing a reverse roundhouse on Lobo, or it would have if it connected but Lobo leapt backwards. Devlin charged and swung his bamboo sword a Lobo, who dodged each blow easily. Growling, Devlin went with an overhead strike but Lobo caught the sword with one hand before kicking Devlin hard in the stomach. Devlin was sent sailing and landed on the ground. Lobo threw Devlin's sword back and made a come hither motion. Grabbing the bamboo sword again, Devlin got back to his feet and swung at Lobo. He was half tempted to assume his Orphenoch form but right now he was trying to adapt and fight in his human form. He still had his sharp senses, speed and agility, but not at the same level as Lobo.

Lobo blocked or either dodged the strikes aiming at parts of his body. He had to admit that Devlin was good but not that good. Sure he could defeat Fangires but only with Fangula's help as well as assistance from himself and Gillian. Devlin had yet to call for help from Francis but maybe that was because he knew he wasn't ready for that kind of power yet. Whatever the reason, Devlin's attacks weren't hitting Lobo and that told him all he needed to know. Lobo then used his bamboo sword to wrench Devlin's out of his hands before he shoved Devlin backwards with his foot.

"If you're trying to put me to sleep, little boy, then you're doing a fine job," Lobo jeered.

"Shut up!" Devlin yelled as he got back up and charged. Once again, Lobo dodged and blocked, only attacking when he found an opening. Just like a predator playing with its prey.

Lobo, however, misjudged Devlin's movements, only once. When he blocked his right, Devlin was actually aiming for his left. Unable to dodge in time, Lobo got jabbed hard in the shoulder, the hit sending him staggering backwards. Smiling, Devlin then took advantage of this and aimed low, swinging at Lobo's legs. Lobo leapt up but then Devlin's plan was not to hit the legs, but what was between them.

Everybody winced as Lobo howled in pain.

* * *

Devlin wiped the sweat off his face with a towel that Gillian had brought for him. She just blushed when he said thank you before scurrying away to Miriam's side. Devlin found her behavior quite cute. He drank from a bottle of water.

Lobo growled, still in pain from the hit but he'd complimented Devlin, calling him clever for striking at an opponent's weak spot. That spot was very potent on any male without any protection. The pain had subsided but it'd be sore for awhile. He would need ice later on.

Lobo then decided to ask a question that had been nagging on him since the sparring session began, "How long?"

Devlin quirked an eyebrow, "How long what?"

"How long have you been blind in the right eye?"

Devlin froze. Only Fangula, Miriam and Walter knew about that.

"There were hints judging by your movements. It's just that you use your other senses to compensate for that blindside, right? You can't see attacks coming from your right so you try to hear them coming instead," Lobo explained, taking a swig of water.

"It was not too long ago," Devlin answered as he ran a hand over the spot where the scar was, hidden under his bangs. "The beginning of summer, really."

"What happened?" Lobo asked.

"I was attacked by a vampire hunter and he stabbed my eye," Devlin summarized.

"He attacked you for no reason?" Lobo asked. "Or were you…"

"I don't attack humans," Devlin interrupted. "Leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I was saving someone, actually, and this hunter just, well, he used his blades, I fought back, and he stabbed me. I was lucky enough to escape with my life."

"But he still marked you," Lobo reminded, referring to the scar.

"Yes," Devlin clenched his fist, "And I'm going to pay him back for my eye."

Lobo nodded. Revenge was in human nature and it also applied to beings like them. He had been a vampire with the ability to change into a wolf before becoming a Fangire and pledging his loyalty to Fangula. He actually preferred to stay this way. Sure, he missed fighting in his true form, but it was the price he had to pay. At least he need not hunt humans for life energy. He was never really fond of hunting down humans like scared animals anyway. Unfortunately, most Fangires seemed to get off on that.

Clapping was heard as footsteps approached them. Topper smiled mysteriously with Fangula riding on his hat. "Fantastic performance, gentlemen." He squatted down to meet Devlin's level, "You especially, despite your handicap."

Topper, someone Devlin still hadn't figured out. There was just something funny about him and it was neither good nor bad. Topper was just that. It took a while for Devlin to trust Topper before finally handing him the Fangire soul stones. The question playing in Devlin's mind was what he ever did with them. He had never seen them again after handing them over and Topper never brought them out to admire or look at. He was pure business with them, just like he boasted. Whatever he needed them for, he was using them for just that.

"Thank you, Topper," Devlin gave a nod. He knew Topper was looking after him at school, disguised as the school counselor and doing a spectacular job. He never judged the students and he provided a caring and listening ear. Students would come to him with their problems and he would provide them with advice. He didn't even ask for anything in return beyond what the school was paying him for his services. Now, if a student asked him for advice outside of the office he might be in a more negotiable mood.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, Wolfy," Topper grinned, receiving a growl from Lobo.

"Don't call me that, Top Hat," Lobo remarked, hating the nickname with a passion. Topper chuckled before standing back up.

"Well, I'm off," Topper said. "I have very important business to attend to."

"What sort of business?" Devlin asked.

"Oh, just same old, same old," Topper said cryptically. "Nothing you need to worry about, New Lord." New Lord. That was Devlin's position in the house. He was at equal level as Fangula, but since he was new and Fangula was the original master, he was dubbed New Lord. Gillian would alternate between calling him "My Lord" and "New Lord" but she seemed to like both and he didn't mind. The girl was the only person who appeared to be his age so it provided him with someone to talk to in the house that could understand things based on a teenager's perspective. He had to remind himself, though, that she was a lot older than she looked but he was used to that. The majority of his family all looked younger than they did. No surprise there.

The doors of the main chamber opened and Francis bowed. He then spoke, "Dinner will be served in 15 minutes."

"Well, looks like you'll need to get cleaned up," Topper said. "Oh, and by the way, your girlfriend called. She's joining us for dinner."

"Thank you, Topper," Devlin said as he stood up. He headed out of the chamber. Francis took his towel as he went up the stairs towards the Master Bedroom, which was also his room since he was the master of Fang Manor. There was a bathroom in there which was quite spacious.

"The boy needs more training," Lobo stated.

"Agreed," Fangula nodded. He flapped his wings. "After the attack at the mall, Fang's become just as well known as Danny Phantom."

"It's good publicity," Topper commented.

"Well, a lot of people might think he's a ghost or something," Fangula replied.

"Well, should you really be surprised?" Topper asked. "Ghosts are a recurring phenomenon here."

"So are Fangires, apparently," Fangula said.

"No Fangires for weeks," Lobo said. "Maybe they decided to get out of town."

"Doubtful. Ghosts, though not considered alive by many, they still are technically alive," Fangula noted. "Meaning a meal for any hungry Fangire." Ghosts would be the sentient life force of long departed humans. Fangires would consider them a good source for a meal.

"Which means that those Fangires will be sticking around, just laying low," Topper said. Fangula flew off his head. "Well, tootles." Topper removed his hat and set it on the floor before stepping inside. He was then sucked into his hat which finally popped out of existence.

"Never could figure out how he did that," Lobo shook his head.

* * *

Devlin removed his top and winced slightly. Lobo could sure hit hard judging by the fading bruises on his body. Luckily, his healing factor would take care of them. If only that healing factor worked well on his eye…

There was a knock at his door and he said, "Come in," without turning around. Gillian came in and gasped when she saw her shirtless Master. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had a well toned athletic body. He just looked so yummy. She tried to curb her desire but if only she could taste him a little.

Devlin turned and while he was expecting Miriam or Walter, he blushed when he saw it was Gillian. He grabbed his bathrobe off a nearby chair and hastily put it on. "Gillian! What are you doing here!?"

"I was wondering, Master, if you'd allow me to scrub your back," Gillian requested.

Devlin blinked but he shook his head. "No, Gillian, I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Just, wait for me at dinner," he said, "I'll be down shortly."

Gillian curtseyed, "As you wish, My Lord," before leaving his room and shutting the door.

Devlin was not totally oblivious towards Gillian's feelings for him. He was aware that she liked him but he was having trouble telling her that he wasn't interested in her like that. She was a friend and ally, nothing more, even if she was cute. Shaking his head, Devlin disrobed as he entered his bathroom.

* * *

A sweet aroma filled the night air as a young woman was walking towards home after another disastrous date with another man. The guy had tried to get into her pants from the get go so she slapped him, used pepper spray, and left him in a huff.

As she was walking, she noted that the air smelled like roses. Now, Amity Park was the centre of ghost activity so all citizens were required to have some form of protection. As incompetent as the Fentons seemed, they did make great anti-ghost gadgets. The woman checked her wrist for the Fenton Repeller. Satisfied that it was working judging from the green light, she continued on her way.

The aroma was growing stronger and she picked up her steps. The farther she walked, the stronger the smell. She looked around; her eyes wandering as the smell became overwhelming, clouding her senses. She then fell against a lamppost, her eyes growing heavy.

She could hear footsteps headed towards her and the smell coming towards her. However, she only saw darkness as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Devlin dried his hair, fully dressed as he stepped out of his room. He hung his towel at the doorknob before making his way downstairs towards the dining room. Checking the old grandfather clock, he noted he was early by 3 minutes. Well, at least he was early.

The dining room, or hall judging by its size, was a lavish one. The table itself was 20 feet long and meant for large company. The collection of servants were all seated, waiting. There was an empty chair at the front of the table, for both Devlin and Fangula. Fangula was already perched on the back of the table, waiting expectantly to begin eating. The food was already laid out and comprised of beef, chicken, vegetable stew, fish and fresh fruit. Silverware was laid flanking plates set in front of each of the diners.

As Devlin approached his chair, he saw Gillian smiling at him. He smiled back. He noticed Francis was not around but then again he was probably busy welcoming…

Francis came into the dining room, stating, "Miss Danielle Fenton has arrived." As he said this, the girl came into the room. Like a gentleman, Devlin stood up, followed by the others to greet her. Danielle felt nervous. She was well dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt that came down to her knees. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and Devlin could smell the perfume on her. That perfume, those clothes, he remembered Danielle buying them when they'd gone to the mall. She looked great.

"Danielle, welcome," Devlin said. "Please, take a seat right here," he offered an empty seat to his right. Danielle smiled and went over before sitting down. Francis sat down on an empty chair too, between Lobo and Gillian. Even though he was servant, the New Lord had insisted that everybody sit together for dinner, for all meals really when there was a chance. It felt strange to sit at the same table and eating the same meals as the master of the house.

"Thank you for inviting me, Devlin," Danielle smiled. The atmosphere was so peaceful and tranquil. Back home, Jack would probably turn on the TV, hoping a ghost attack would occur. One time it did when the Lunch Lady came and well...it was worse than the food fight that happened last month at school.

Devlin blinked, "But I never…" He paused. This was Topper's doing. The mysterious bookkeeper must've masked his voice with Devlin's and invited Danielle over. Conniving and underhanded, but carried results. He couldn't fault him for that. His father would probably want to hire the top hat wearing entity if he got results like this.

The opening appetizer was the vegetable stew as the bowl was passed around for everyone to fill their own small bowls. Danielle and Devlin stole glances as they are. Not much was said, but even silence could speak for itself. The other residents of the house let the couple have their peace. It was the least they could do since they all lived together in this house and privacy was much to be desired sometimes.

* * *

The Fangire licked his lips after releasing his hold on his prey's body, letting it drop to the ground in the heap. She was as sweet as her aroma and he savored each and everyone second of it. His feeding wasn't complete though. There were still so many but his senses could not pick up on any suitable prey. Dejected, he left the body like one would leave discarded garbage, which was never worth anyone's time at all. She was just a human after all.

* * *

Laugher came as old stories were traded around the dinner table. Danielle giggled upon hearing from Miriam a story that took place back when Devlin was younger. Devlin just frowned and tries to cover his face in embarrassment.

"So he ran away screaming?" Danielle questioned, holding in her laughter with limited success. Lobo and Gillian were laughing as well. Francis' expression was stoic but a smile was still tugging at his lips.

"And it was only a clown mask," Miriam added. "A mask for heavens sake!"

"It looked alive!" Devlin defended.

"Clowns, kid? You're afraid of clowns?" Lobo laughed.

"Don't forget the mimes, though," Gillian said, chuckling.

"I'm afraid of clowns, and mimes, but we all have fears, some more pathetic than mine," Devlin said. It was a pathetic attempt to save face, but it was the only kind of retaliation that he had.

"Not in this room," Lobo said, wiping a tear before taking a drink. "Alright, anybody else has a-"

All went silent.

Danielle looked around and Walter and Miriam both shushed up to see the expression on everyone's faces. It was a faint sound at first, but once the silence of the room had settled in, the sound was practically deafening.

The strings of the Blood Rose were vibrating, making a sound.

A Fangire was present in town.

* * *

Though the Fangire had given up his hunt for the night, it then found another new victim. It was a blonde girl who was with a large Asian lad. The lad would be easily dealt with but he was not what the Fangire wanted. He wanted the girl. She smelled so nice.

It was the perfect plan. Open a perfume store then sell his special perfume to women. It marked them as his targets. He enjoyed the aroma as it complemented their individual flavor.

The Fangire moved in the darkness, keepings its eyes trained on its target. It licked its fangs. Oh, the thrill of the hunt was just the appetizer before the main course itself.

As the Fangire was about to launch himself from his spot, he felt a grip on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a pale young boy in black and white and a young green eyed girl with white hair and also dressed in black and white.

"Sorry, buddy, but the diner is closed," the girl said before slamming a fist into his face. He was sent sprawling out of his hiding place.

The blonde girl, Star, and the Asian lad, Kwan, both turned their attention towards the commotion and the blonde girl screamed. Not because of the appearance of the ghost girl, but what she'd punched.

Its skin was a leafy green and leaves made up its shoulder pads. Thorns covered its entire body as its fingers were long like vines. The head looked like a rose with eyes and a mouth with fangs inside. The creature hissed as it got up. The Rose Fangire was about to launch his thorns at Danni Phantom when something else got its attention.

"_Wake Up!_"

A knee slammed into the side of its head, pressing the Rose Fangire against the wall. Danni said to Star and Kwan, "You better run." Kwan and Star silently obeyed and ran like their lives depended on it, which was true.

Fang pulled back his knee before laying rapid fire punches into the Rose Fangire's body, Danielle floated behind Fang, watching, as he put the beat down on this vampiric monster.

Fang grabbed the Fangire by its shoulders but then yelped as he pulled his hands away. The Fangire had used its thorns to create a barrier for its body. Even in his armor, Fang would have a tough time against this Fangire.

Danni saw her chance and launched an ecto-blast but the Rose Fangire leapt over the blast and whipped out its vines at her, catching her. She tried to phase away but the thorns dug into her skin and she could feel her life draining. She was growing weak and…

Something broke against the Fangire's face before it exploded and covered his petal covered flower head in flames. Though many vampire weaknesses were ineffective against Fangires, even fire could do some damage at least. Glad Fang brought potion capsules along with him.

He went to Danielle. She looked even paler and was on the verge of morphing back to human form. The rings were sweeping up and down her body, changing between her ghostly attire and her civilian clothing.

"Danielle…" Fang whispered under his breath.

"She was just partially drained," Fangula reminded. "Now, we need to focus on our opponent."

Fang nodded, knowing Fangula was right. That didn't mean he wouldn't make this particular Fangire pay for what it tried to do though. He reached down to his belt and pulled out the red Fang Whistle. Usually, it would be used to summon Fangula whenever Devlin needed him, but Topper had given it an extra feature. He placed the whistle down between Fangula's lips and he blew before detaching and flying around Fang. Fang crossed his arms in front his face and growled as the moon turned…blood red.

The Fangire put out the flames around his head and then watched as Fang prepared himself to attack.

"_Releasing the Chains of Fate!_"

Fang kicked up his right leg and Fangula flew around it, undoing the chains before they shattered. The bound leg armor then spread open into a pair of wings, revealing the blood red inner layer but this time green gems were on the leg, three in total. They were glowing brings green, almost as if they had lives of their own.

Fang's eyes flashed as he looked at the Fangire before launching himself high into the air, the crimson glow of the blood red moon behind him.

He called out his new attack:

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!!_"

Fang twisted his body in mid-air before flying back down, one leg extended and glowing as red as the moon itself.

The Fangire turned to flee but Fang's attack was faster. He got slammed in the back and then smashed into a building, creating a crater on impact before Fang's emblem could be seen glowing on it. The body, unable to hold itself together, shattered like glass, releasing the Fangire's soul. Fangula was quick to catch and swallow it before flying over to his partner and spitting it into his hand.

"Another Fangire gone for good," Fangula said as the red glow of the moon faded and the chains rewrapped themselves around Fang's armored boot, binding the Hell's Gate once more.

Fang nodded and went back to Danielle. She looked exhausted. Offering his hand, Fang said, "Let's get you home."

"Alright," Danielle nodded as she grabbed his hand.

As the two heroes walked, Ryuzaki was watching from the shadows. He'd been out hunting when he sensed a battle going on. He went to check it out and saw a lowly plant-class Fangire being defeated by the armored warrior, known as Fang if his contacts were right.

His eyes, of course, went to the ghost girl. White hair…green eyes…a ghostly aura…it all added up to an exotic dish.

Ryuzaki couldn't wait to have her under him, screaming as he took her, before draining every last bit of her life energy, having an orgasm when he was done. It was all about his personal sick and twisted gratification. That was what mattered to him the most.

* * *

A/N: Another filler chap. Good, huh? I'd like to thank my pals for their help.


	12. 12th Night: Treasures of the Sea

A/N: Based on the latest Kamen Rider Kiva Episode

* * *

Devlin was going on a nightly ride around town. Like Danny, Devlin made it a habit to go on nightly patrols, just incase there was any sort of Fangire activity going on in Amity Park. After the defeat and sealing of the Rose Fangire, the perfume store known as the Garden of Eden had to be closed down due to the owner mysteriously vanishing. After doing his own personal investigation, he'd discovered that the owner and Rose Fangire had been one and the same and has used his perfumes to mark his targets. The lot would be cleared out and rented out to anyone who wanted it.

As Devlin rode on the Blood Fang, disguised by its special Shadow Veil to mimic the appearance of his moped, he noticed something in the rearview mirror. Looking closer, he realized who it was.

"Johnny 13 and Kitty," Devlin smirked as he watched Johnny racing through the street, hollering at the top of his voice, along with Kitty who was holding tightly around his waist for her dear after-life. She had good reason to with Johnny's bad luck companion, Shadow, hanging around waiting for things to go wrong. Despite Kitty and Johnny 13 being somewhat enemies towards Danny, Kitty was one of Devlin's clients, along with Spectra and Desiree. As such, Kitty had talked Johnny out of attacking him once in exchange for his service since ghosts didn't carry Earth money.

Devlin smirked. Above, he could see Danny Phantom and Danni Phantom chasing after the biker couple. Though he and Danny had a mutual dislike for one another, they did have a truce and acted civil towards one another for Danielle's sake. They loved her enough not to hate each other that much. Of course, Danny would never let Danielle stay over at Fang Manor nor would he allow Devlin to stay overnight in Fenton Works, using the Fenton Stockade as a threat.

Johnny's shadow was causing several things to happen. Several lampposts blew up, a fire hydrant burst, and cars began to break down. This wasn't anything new for Johnny 13, the biker ghost of bad luck.

Devlin knew Danny could handle Johnny, but maybe some assistance from Fang would be welcomed. Activating the Shadow Veil to conceal himself, Devlin then reached into his vest pocket for the Fang Whistle and blew.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Fangula was having a little snack when he heard the whistling. "Strange, the Blood Rose didn't make a sound," Fangula said. Nevertheless, he flapped his wings and flew over to the window, opening it up before flying off into the night.

* * *

"Pull over, Johnny, before I make you!" Danny yelled as he fired ecto-blasts at Johnny 13, missing each time.

"Sorry, twerp, but tonight we're going to be enjoying a little joyride!" the motorcycle riding teen ghost hollered back. "Shadow, attack!" Separating from Johnny, the black mass known as Shadow flew straight at Danny and slashed at the halfa. The bad luck entity didn't get much farther before Danni backed up her brother by nailing Shadow in the face with an ecto-filled fist.

"I'll handle this thing, Danny!" Danni said. "You go after those two." Shadow hissed but got a kick in the face.

"Thanks, Danielle!" Danny smiled before going after Johnny 13 and Kitty.

Danni hurled her fist at Shadow but it turned itself intangible before swiping at her. She yelled as she got scratched in the arm before it grabbed her and hurled her towards a building. What would've been a painful impact turned into a soft landing as Danielle felt something catch her. Opening her eyes, she could see the red eyes of Fang as he held her protectively before setting her down.

"Devlin," Danni Phantom smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood," he said as he looked up to see Shadow flying at them with claws out and teeth bared. "Get ready, luv," Fang said as he took out a capsule and then hurled it at the shadowy specter. The capsule exploded and there was a bright flare of light. Danielle shielded her eyes and could hear Shadow screeching in pain before it turned quiet.

"Well, that takes care of that," Fang said as he wiped his hands together. "Now, time to help Daniel."

* * *

"Kid, don't you ever give up?" Johnny asked as he hurled an ecto-blast at Danny.

"Nope, and I never will!" Danny smirked as he dodged the blast.

"Geez, you're just like my pops, always riding on me," Johnny said in exasperation. He suddenly froze. He started sweating slightly and became slighter paler than before.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Kitty asked. She had never seen him like this before. He may have been a lunkhead, but she still loved him with all her heart.

"It's Shadow," Johnny said, feeling his shadow's pain through their connection. The weakened Shadow gave off a whimper, catching the two ghosts' attention before it rejoined its host in an instant as Johnny sped up.

Danny knew there was no way he could match Johnny when it came to speed but he still flew after them anyway. A lot of stuff was being damaged due to him being here. At least with Smart Brain PR, Danny Phantom's reputation could still be protected and he wouldn't get blamed for all this. Thank you, Mayor Montoya. In truth, she was actually someone who worked for Smart Brain.

Johnny grinned as he looked at his rearview mirror. Danny was nowhere to be seen. "Hah, we lost him." He saw a shimmer next to him. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked her beau.

"I thought I saw-HOLY CRAP!" Johnny yelled as he saw the blood red Blood Fang appear, with Fang Sniper Form riding it and Danni sitting behind him with her arms around his waist. "What the hell are you supposed to be? The thing that crawled out of the Black Lagoon?"

Fang had noted that his armor in Sniper Form resembled the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' in terms of its scaly green appearance. Despite that, he wasn't going to allow Johnny to get away with the insult.

Fang instructed Danni, "Grab the girl, I'll handle the guy." Danni nodded and then jumped off her seat before grabbing Kitty. It then ended up turning into a catfight as the two ghost girls wrestled.

"Hey, let go of my hair, jailbait!" Kitty hollered.

"Tell your boy-toy to pull over, biker girl!" Danni snapped as she and Kitty struggled. Johnny was trying to maintain his balance and control over his bike, but it was proving difficult with the two fighting behind him.

"Hey, stop that!" Johnny yelled. "I can't control my bike!"

"Then I suggest you pull over and stop," Fang said.

"Tough luck!" Johnny snapped, revving his engine. It roared and it took off. Unfortunately, Kitty got thrown off his bike and into the air, still fighting with Danielle. "Kitty!"

"Now that the girl's gone," Fang said as he held up his Sniper Magnum. "I can really cut loose!" The turbine on his gun spun as he fired three watery projectiles at Johnny, pelting him and his bike. Those water-bullets actually hurt! Gritting his teeth, Johnny took out a chain and threw it at Fang. Fang ducked the first time but Johnny swung a second time and immediately caught his neck. Fang struggled to remove the chain from his neck.

"Hah, beat that, whatever you are!" Johnny laughed.

"I don't think so!" Fangula smirked before flying off Fang's belt and biting on Johnny arm. Johnny let out a scream as he let go of the chain, shaking the vampire off.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Johnny yelled out as he shook his arm rapidly. Fangula flew off and perched himself back onto Fang's belt. Fang removed the chain but then used it for himself instead. He threw it at Johnny, who caught it, expertly. "Sorry, freak show, but that's my trick!"

"Don't bet on it!" Fang said as he hit the gas. Johnny's eyes widened as he figured out what was happening. The Blood Fang drove ahead before racing around Johnny. The chain bound tightly around Johnny and he could see Fang ahead of him. Fang then pulled at the chain, winding Johnny up like a top, sending him into an uncontrollable spin. As a result, Johnny crashed right into several trashcans.

"Good show, my boy!" Fangula complimented.

Johnny dug himself out of the trash, enraged that he'd been beaten, his bike totaled, and that someone was a better biker than he was. He was ready to go after Fang when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock as he stared into the opened Fenton Thermos.

"See ya in the Zone, Johnny!" Danny said before the Thermos sucked Johnny into itself. Danny quickly capped it. Danielle, holding the Thermos that had Kitty inside, landed next to her brother. She could sense what Danny was thinking as his eyes were focused on Fang. He wanted to know Fang's identity and knew that both Danielle and Fangula were connected to it, somehow. Fang gave both halfas a nod before racing away, obviously trying to look for a place to change back.

Fang passed by a new restaurant which had just opened a few days ago. He remembered Danielle talking about it. It was called "Treasures of the Sea" since the restaurant specialized in seafood. She'd even applied for a job there as a part time waitress since she needed the extra money. She couldn't use Devlin's Smart Brain credit card forever, could she?

Fang heard Fangula ask, "Oi, boy, you feel it too?" Fang nodded. "You want to check it out?"

"Of course," Fang said with a nod before racing back home towards Fang Manor, covering himself with the Blood Fang's Shadow Veil in order to move unseen and undetected.

* * *

The next day…

"You really want to work there with me?" Danielle asked with a shocked expression on her face. She and Devlin were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch. Danny had stopped grilling her about Fang but she knew he wanted to know Fang's identity and was just biding his time. She did know him just as well as she knew herself after all. Being a clone was handy that way.

"Correct," Devlin nodded, eating the lunch Miriam had prepared for him instead of buying it from the cafeteria counter. Danielle was also having lunch which Miriam had prepared for her too, stating that it was a little something extra.

"But…you have your own business," Danielle stated, referring to his freelance job as a makeup artist.

"Even so, it wouldn't hurt to have another job, just incase. This is just a trial run for me," Devlin said.

"OK," Danielle smiled, excepting the answer. "I'll have to talk to Mister Emmanuel. He's the head chef and owner."

"Of course," Devlin nodded. He then noticed two of their friends missing. "Say, where are Seras and Richard? They would be joining us right about now."

Danielel suggested, "Maybe they got sidetracked."

* * *

Richard was walking though the school halls, more correctly stumbling as he wasn't wearing his glasses, towards the cafeteria to meet with his friends. He then proceeded to meet face to face with a wall and another meeting with his back and the ground. He sat up rubbing his forehead "Well that felt wonderful," he said to himself.

A couple of students snickered at the sight of it, while other students thought nothing of it and went on their way. Richard noticed that his backpack wasn't on his back, most likely coming off as he fell. He had only one shoulder strap on to begin with. He felt around for it, having to find it because his glasses were in said backpack. He then saw the backpack brought up to his face with a hand attached to it. He had to squint to see who the hand belong to. He smiled to see it was Seras. The smile quickly turned to a look of embarrassment as he remembered that she must've seen him fall.

"Hey, Seras," Richard greeted. "Guess it was my turn to fall down, eh?"

Seras knelt down in front of him. "I guess so," she said. She then noticed her friend's glasses were missing. "Ricky, where are your glasses?" she asked.

"In my backpack," he answered quickly

"That's not where they belong," Seras said with a sigh. "Front pocket?" she asked, Richard nodded. She decided to ask another question while pulling the glasses case out of the backpack. "So how come they're inside your backpack instead of being on your face?"

He sighed and confessed, "A couple of girls said I look cute without them."

Seras shook her head as she opened the case "You wanna know what wouldn't look cute?" she asked. But before Richard could answer she answered for him, "You on the ground with a broken nose or god forbid worse." She put the glasses on his face. "Besides, you're cute already," she said while helping him up.

He blushed at that last statement. "Thanks, Seras." They both started walking to the cafeteria.

"If you don't want to wear your glasses why don't you just get contacts?" Seras asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna willingly stick something in my eye. I'd rather take another bump to the head," Richard answered back.

"You're a strange one, Mr. Belmont," she sighed.

* * *

"And here they are," Danielle said as she saw Richard and Seras entering the cafeteria. They went in line, picked up their trays and food, before sitting down at the table.

Devlin scrutinised Richard's face. "Where did that bruise come from?"

Richard replied, "I had a face to face meeting with the wall."

Devlin blinked and decided not to ask more of his peculiar friend.

"So, what have you guys been talking about before we arrived?" Seras said as she bit into her carrot stick.

"You know that new seafood place?" Danielle asked as she popped a meatball into her mouth.

"Treasures of the Sea?" Seras asked. "Oh, I have." Actually, she was recalling something Tamashii had told her about the place. So far, ever since it opened up, people who went there mysteriously vanished. He suspected that it was because of a Fangire or something similarly sinister. It was the Slayers' job to stop it, nonetheless.

"Well, I got a part time job there," Danielle informed. Seras nearly choked on her food in shock from the news. "Are you okay?"

"I'm (cough) fine!" Seras said before taking a drink of water to wash down the bit of food that had been stuck in her throat. "A part time job, there? Why? Your parents are not exactly poor."

"I wanna earn my own money for a change," Danielle said.

"And I decided to join her," Devlin said. Richard narrowed his eyes.

"Um…since when do you work for anyone but yourself? Thought you were more of a cosmetics guy than a restaurant dude," Richard said.

"This place isn't the Nasty Burger, Richard," Devlin said sternly. "It's a high class place with good service and great food."

"You've been there?" Richard asked.

"No, not really, but I heard it had very good reviews," Devlin answered.

Richard rolled his eyes. "So, you're going to wait tables?"

"We shall see."

Seras looked worried for her two friends. If a Fangire was targeting clients, who to say it wouldn't start targeting the staff? Maybe she would need to look into this, more up close and personal.

* * *

After school, seeing as he didn't have anymore appointments, Devlin went to the restaurant with Danielle on his moped. He walked into the restaurant with Danielle.

Danielle said to Devlin, "Wait here while I get ready for work," Danielle said as Devlin sat at an empty table. "I'll bring the chef right over, OK?"

Devlin smiled and nodded before she left towards the staff room to get her uniform on. So far, the restaurant didn't look all that suspicious. It was clean and themed quite nicely. There was stained glass windows depicting sea life, the tablecloth was an ocean blue colour, and there were fish tanks where customers could choose what to have as a fresh meal. It looked just like any other seafood place.

Danielle came back, dressed in white long sleeved shirt with a black knee-length skirt, a black vest and bowtie. He smiled as she came over, looking cute. "Good afternoon, sir. May I take your order?"

"I'd like you on a plate covered in salad dressing," Devlin flirted. Danielle blushed and smacked his arm with her notepad.

"Devlin!" she scolded, covering her reddening face.

Devlin chuckled. When he calmed down, he asked, "So, when do I get to meet the owner?"

Danielle smiled, "He's already waiting for you in his office. You can see him right now."

"Thank you."

Devlin stood up and Danielle led him towards the head chef's office. He knocked on the door and heard an accented, "Come in." He pushed the door open and walked inside, ready for his interview.

Chef Emanuel sat at his desk as Devlin sat down across from him. He was just like in the picture the Slayers had of him. Devlin was beginning to get weird vibes from him but shook off the feeling.

"So, Miss Fenton tells me that you wish to work for me," Chef Emanuel said. "Care to tell me why you think you can perform this task?"

Devlin smiled. It was time to sell himself and he wasn't going to be too humble or brag. He would just exaggerate the truth a little.

* * *

Later that night, the Slayers were having another meeting.

"So, does anyone have any new clues?" Tamashii asked. Behind him was the usual whiteboard but this time had the picture of the Treasures of the Sea restaurant as well as its owner and head chef, Chef Emanuel, who was a middle aged Spanish gentleman with a clean moustache, greying black hair and dressed in a fine chef's uniform. "Anybody?"

"Well, the food was great," Bob stated after he and Chiaki had gone there under the guise of customers. "But there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary."

"Even I couldn't find anything," stated Bunshichi who'd disguised himself as a health inspector. "If this guy is a Fangire-"

"He is," Tamashii said, pointing to his eyes. "My Ryuugan told me so."

"Look, all I'm saying is we can't just go in all gung-ho and start killing the chef for 'supposedly' being a Fangire," Bunshichi said, doing air-quotes using his fingers when he said 'supposedly'.

Tamashii sighed. "I guess you're right about that, but they've been several bodies found and all of them had eaten at that restaurant before they were attacked."

"Their final meal," Chiaki said. "Disturbingly poetic."

Tamashii noticed that Seras had been awfully quiet. "Seras, what's wrong?"

Seras took notice of Tamashii called her. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she said, shaking her head.

Tamashii's tone grew stern, "Seras…"

"Well, Devlin and Danielle are working there, part time, waiting tables," Seras answered. Sooner or later, Tamashii would've found out anyway.

"Your friends are in enemy territory?" Tamashii asked.

"They don't seem to be in any danger, yet, and all the victims were customers, not staff members."

"Regardless, they might be in danger."

"They already went home after their shift ended," Seras said.

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow then," Tamashii said.

"Right, tomorrow, Friday," Seras nodded.

* * *

Friday, after school…

Tamashii and Seras both entered the restaurant, as if they were both on a date. They could see waiters and waitresses taking orders, as well as bringing the orders to the tables.

"You know, this isn't such a bad place," Seras said, her arm hooked around Tamashii's

"Just keep your eyes peeled," Tamashii said as they both walked into the restaurant. They sat down and soon a waiter came.

It was a familiar face.

It was Devlin!

"Good evening, sir and madam," Devlin greeted, "May I take your orders?"

Tamashii narrowed his eyes as he picked up the menu as Seras picked hers up too.

"What are you doing here?" Seras asked.

"Taking orders," Devlin stated, matter-of-factly. "So, what will it be? Appetizers perhaps?"

"Never thought I'd see you waiting tables," Tamashi stated, "Rich boy."

"I try to live as the common man, my good fellow," Devlin stated.

"And the fact that Danielle works here isn't an excuse?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Devlin smirked, "I'm not the one on a date right now."

Seras blushed at the implications. "Um…you see…"

"This isn't really a date," Tamashii stated, causing Seras to frown.

"Well, date or not, you still need to order. So, what will it be?"

* * *

"Thank you, come again," Richard stated after giving his customer their order before taking the money and giving out change. Richard sighed. "Maybe I should've taken the offer." Richard was currently standing at the counter of the local Nasty Burger. It was minimum wage, but at least it was a part time job. Living alone didn't come cheap so he had to make money, even though his parents gave him an allowance and paid for the place he was living in, bills and all.

He was slightly envious of Devlin and Danielle. While they were both working in a classy seafood restaurant, he was working in the greasy Nasty Burger. His first job had been as the mascot, giving out coupons and ended up getting kicked around by the local kids. Finally, hr actually got promoted to cashier. Not much of a promotion, but at least he didn't have to wear that costume again.

Of course, something was bugging Richard. Devlin had told him about another team of vampire hunters. Though Devlin hadn't given out much information, he told Richard that the team was made up of people they knew. Was he talking about Seras?

* * *

By 7 pm, both Danielle and Devlin's shift was over. They were dressed in their civilian clothes as they stepped out of the restaurant. It wasn't that bad and the people were nice for the most part. There were some unruly customers, but they were dealt with easily enough.

"So, how does it feel to be like the 'common man'?" Danielle teased.

"Fulfilling, in a way," Devlin shrugged.

Danielle smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

Suddenly, Devlin's expression changed as he froze. Danielle had learnt to recognize that look quite easily. "Fangire?" she asked.

The Blood Rose was making its sound, calling Devlin to fight.

"It is," he nodded. He grabbed his helmet and handed the other to Danielle. "Let's go."

"You mean…?"

"We're partners, aren't we?"

* * *

In a nearby parking lot, a couple was backing away in fear from a strange humanoid creature. It resembled a lobster with a shining blue carapace and with the lobster claws acting as shoulder pads. It wore an armored kilt and holding a trident. The Lobster Fangire hissed as he approached the couple, ready to do them in.

The couple ran for their lives. However, they were stopped when the man felt the trident strike his back. He convulsed as the woman screamed, watching as he lost all color and became transparent like glass. The woman dropped to her knees, unable to move, frozen with terror, as the Lobster Fangire went over, removed the Trident, and focused its attention on the woman. He was about to strike her when a small object collided with his face and caused it to shriek in irritation from the soot that had gotten in its eyes.

The woman felt herself being helped up and turned to see a girl with green eyes and white hair. "Ma'am, you better run, now!" The woman nodded frantically before running for her life. Danielle frowned at the body. They'd been too late to save the man.

Devlin stepped forwards, facing the Fangire, as the monster got the soot out of his eyes. Devlin called out, "Fangula!"

"Alright, let's go!" Fangula called out as Devlin rolled up his sleeve. Fangula flew over bit into Devlin's arm, materializing the belt from ghostly chains in an instant.

"Henshin!" Devlin called and Fangula quickly attached himself to the belt.

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains formed and shattered, revealing Fang in place of Devlin. The Lobster Fangire appeared surprised but then recovered to go on the attack. Fang ducked under a trident thrust before striking the Fangire in the chest with a powerful punch. He then kicked it in the chest before giving it a good right hook. The Fangire suddenly spewed foam at Fang, blinding him, before striking him in the chest. Fang was sent flying and he crashed into a car.

"Fang!" Danielle yelled.

Tamashii and Seras had just arrived when Tamashii's hadRyuugan activated, telling him that aFangire was around. Seras was not surprised to see Fang in the area as well, fighting with the Fangire. She could see Tamashii's hand shaking. She knew he wanted to fight, but she had to keep him calm. No reason to allow the Fangire to escape.

Fang wiped the foam off his visor and rolled out of the way in time when the Lobster Fangire jumped him and stabbed his trident through the hood of the car.

"Boy, call Savage!" Fangula instructed. Fang quickly reached to his belt and pulled out his Savage Whistle before placing it between Fangula's lips.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, in the main chamber, Lobo was building a house of cards with Gillian, Francis, Miriam and Walter watching. He held up the two final cards that would complete his work.

"Nobody…breathe…" he warned as he was about to place the cards but then the sound from the Savage Whistle ruined his concentration, causing the house of cards to collapse. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Watch your language!" Miriam scolded sternly. Lobo grumbled.

"Lucky for that boy I like a good fight!" Lobo shouted as he ran towards the window and leapt out before he turned into blue energy and flew into the air.

* * *

Fang grabbed the Savage Saber as it unfolded before the chains wrapped around his left arm and torso, shattering and forming the Savage Armor. His visor and Fangula's eyes turned cobalt blue as result as well. Letting out a howl, Fang crouched down and rested his sword on his shoulder, eyes trained on the Fangire. He then dashed forwards.

Weapons were swung as sparks flew from them clashing with one another. The Lobster Fangire found it quite difficult to deal with this new feral Fang. The Fangire tried to attack but Fang slipped around him before slashing him repeatedly in the back. He then sent him flying with a kick. The Lobster Fangire blew foam at Fang but he leapt over it and slashed down with his sword, chopping off one of the Fangire's antennae. The Lobster Fangire howled in pain but was then sent sailing by a powerful right hook and crashed into the side of a van. Fang stalked towards his prey but then was halted when a white van stopped in front of him. Fang stumbled backwards as the van doors opened, letting out 4 Guys in White. Fang narrowed his eyes as they trained their weapons on him after surrounding him.

"By order of the Guys in White, you are under arrest under the Anti-Ectoplasmic Entity Act!" one operative stated. Fang growled. They thought he was a hostile ghost? They were letting the Fangire escape. Of all the times for these idiots to show up it had to be now!

"Drop your weapon and nobody gets hurt!" another operative warned but knowing them they would shoot regardless.

Fang weighted his options. If he let himself be captured, who knows what they would do to him? They would put him through painful experiments before dissecting him. That was how they worked. He knew he could beat them and was fighting his currently feral urges to do so, but he knew that would make things worse. It was a shame since it would really make his day now that they were letting the Fangire get away. They were probably so focused on him that they conveniently didn't notice it.

Luckily for him, he had an angel. Ecto-blasts rained down on the GIW operatives as they scrambled out of the way. Fang looked up to see Danielle, smiling at him. He took advantage of the distraction and began launching nerve blows on the GIW operatives, knocking them out instantly. Seeing all four operatives out cold he then leapt onto the roof of the van to seek out the Fangire. However, the Lobster Fangire had escaped, thanks to the Guys in White's interference. Growling in annoyance, Fang placed his Savage Saber between his jaws and leapt up. Danielle grabbed his arms before flying him back home. They still had a Fangire to find. It couldn't have gotten far.

Tamashii and Seras walked out of their hiding spot and towards the unconscious Guys in White. Tamashii picked up one of their guns. It was a strange device. From the way they were talking, they were probably some kind of organization that hunted ghosts. It wasn't his business, but these morons had let a Fangire get away. It was unforgivable in his opinion.

"You better be careful with that," Seras warned, concerned for his safety. "If that thing can hurt ghosts then I don't want to see what it does to humans."

"I've handled worse," Tamashii said. "Wonder why they were after Fang? He isn't a ghost."

"Well, in this town, you can never tell," said Seras. "So, what do we do now?"

Tamashii cocked the gun, "Let's go fishing."

Seras quirked an eyebrow, "Did you just make a joke?" She received no answer from the stoic leader of the Slayers. "OK, fine," Seras said. "Let's go after that Fangire."

* * *

Danielle and Devlin entered Fang Manor and went straight up the stairs into the main chamber. After returning, Lobo had gotten back to creating the house of cards, but the sudden slamming of the doors caused the house of cards to collapse once more. He growled in frustration.

"Why were the Guys in White after you?" Danielle demanded. "They usually don't go after anything that doesn't have an ecto-signature without reason."

"I don't know," Devlin answered, avoiding the question. "They're just idiots."

"OK, I admit that, but you must've done something."

Devlin sighed, "I may have…attacked one of their jets."

"What?" Danielle yelled in surprise. "Why?"

"After what they tried to do to you and your family, could you blame me?" Devlin questioned.

"I guess not. But by making yourself a target? Not a very smart move."

"I know that now. I never intended to end up on their most wanted list." Devlin groaned as he took a seat. Gillian brought him his tea. "Thank you."

The sounds of footsteps could be heard as Topper walked into the chamber. "I heard an argument. Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Topper grinned as he took his own seat and with a snap of his fingers, a cup of coffee appeared.

"Just another Fangire, nothing too unusual," Fangula said from his perch on Devlin's head.

"Well, let's see," Topper said as he took off his top hat, reached into it and pulled out a parchment. He unrolled it. "And if this was ever sealed, it'd be your 9th one so far."

"It got away," Devlin informed. "There was some outside interference."

"The almost top secret government agency known as the Guys in White?" Topper inquired. "Why did they interfere? Or do I want to know?"

"They are a nuisance at best," Devlin said. "Not worth my time, really."

"But they may prove troublesome," Francis spoke as he began constructing the house of cards now as Lobo leaned back against his chair, not wanting to do it anymore since it'd just collapse again.

"What will you do then, My Lords?" Gillian asked, referring to Devlin and Fangula.

Devlin contemplated. Because of his recklessness, the Guys in White were gunning for him. Sure he could ask his father for assistance but what would that say about his reputation. Somehow, he had to fix this problem himself.

"I'll figure it out, eventually," Devlin nodded.

"Well, you should also figure out what to do about this new Fangire," Fangula stated. "There's something odd about it."

"Odd, how so?" Miriam inquired.

"I sensed that it'd absorbed the life energy, but not consume it," Fangula answered.

"You mean it wasn't eating it?" Danielle blinked.

"I could sense that it was inside it, but it wasn't using it for sustenance," Fangula explained. "Could mean just about anything."

"Another dilemma, wouldn't you say, My Lords?" Topper smirked.

"Whatever, just let me at him," Lobo said with his fists clenched. "Guys in White or not, it's going down."

"My, my, Wolfy," Topper teased. "You're taking this rather personally, aren't you? Like you really care…"

"Bite me, Top Hat!" Lobo snapped.

"Ooh, feisty," Topper mocked. "Heel, boy!"

"I am not a dog!" Lobo shot back as he stood up. The sudden movement caused Francis house of cards to collapse. He sighed.

"Stop arguing, you two," Devlin spoke sternly. The two complied with their master, one of them at least. "We can either stay up all night arguing about this, or just wait until tomorrow."

"That's right," Danielle realised. "Devlin and I have early shifts at the restaurant."

"You and Devlin?" Walter blinked. "Young master, you got yourself a job?"

"Yes," Devlin admitted.

"But why take a job when you are so wealthy, My Lord?" Gillian questioned. She saw him cast a glance at Danielle. "Oh, I see."

"To be with his lover, the man is willing to go through any lengths," Topper said in a sing-song voice. "How utterly romantic."

"Well, I should be heading home now," Danielle said, checking her watch. Her face had turned a lovely shade of red from the teasing. "Mom and dad might get worried."

"Why not stay over for dinner?" Devlin invited. "I don't think they'd mind."

Danielle nodded. "Right, I'll give them a call." She dug into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She headed towards the door and opened it. "I'll be right back." She exited the main chamber as the door closed behind her.

"So, regarding this Fangire, it's up to something," Fangula said.

"I agree," Devlin nodded. "But we need to know its human identity first though."

* * *

Back at the Café Mal d'Amour, in the basement, Tamashii was showing Bunshichi what he'd picked up.

"Nice gun," Bunshichi admired. "Who'd you swipe it from?"

"Some people calling themselves the Guys in White," Tamashii said as he headed for his sake cabinet. "Heard about them?"

"Basically the government's answer towards the 'ghost problem'," Bunshichi said as he took a look at the gun. "They didn't put up much of a fight, did they?"

"Fang took care of them after they allowed the Fangire to escape," Tamashii said.

"And what were you doing?" Bunshichi asked. Tamashii would never let any vampire get away.

"I was watching Fang," Tamashii said.

"You mean waiting for him to finish before you went after him yourself," Bunshichi countered. He sighed and said, "Tamashii, he doesn't sound like that bad a guy."

"He's still a vampire, so he may turn into a potential threat," Tamashii remarked.

"And all the good he's done does not matter at all?" Bunshichi questioned. "He did save Seras and Chiaki."

"When he becomes a threat, then no," Tamashii replied.

"You mean 'if', Tamashii," Bunshichi corrected, "If he becomes a threat. I know there aren't any clues that he won't be a threat, but there isn't any evidence to support that he will be either."

"He's still a vampire. Sooner or later he'll be going after blood, and I'll be there, waiting for him."

"There are better ways to get blood aside from attacking humans these days, you know?" Bunshichi retorted. "Who's to say he isn't getting it that way?"

"We can't be sure," Tamashii argued. "With all the Fangires running around, Fang could easily be getting his own sustenance without us knowing it. I plan to make sure either way."

"You're going to use that, huh?"

"Yes, I will."

"Well, I just hope you don't end up with your ass handed back to you."

* * *

The Lobster Fangire had fled into an underground room for safety. Fang had nearly done him in if it weren't for the Guys in White getting in the way.

The Lobster Fangire reverted to his human form, which was hidden in the shadows. He walked over towards a set of coffins, all lined up next to one another. "Soon, my brethren," he said in a Spanish accent, "Soon, you will return to your former glory." He held up an orb of life energy. Tendrils of energy started to flow out of the orb and into the coffins. "Yes, soon…very soon…"

* * *

A/N: Well, what is this Fangire up to? We'll have to wait and see. Thanks to my pals who helped me out!


	13. 13th Night: The Great Dragoon

A/N: Based on Kamen Rider Kiva episode 8. We see Topper's true form.

* * *

The very next day, Devlin and Danielle arrived early in the morning to the restaurant – Treasures of the Sea – to begin their shift there. It was a Saturday, and would officially be Devlin's second day working there with Danielle and he was determined to make a good impression in front of his girlfriend. In fact, his only reason for even taking this job as a waiter was so he could be close to her. After all they'd been through together the previous summer and beyond, it felt appropriate.

Even though it had only been a day ago since he'd met Chef Emmanuel, the man was an enigma. He would often be seen going down to the cellar, doing who-knows-what. He appeared like a kind enough person, based on Danielle's observation, but looks could be very deceiving, especially in this town. Devlin couldn't shake off the feeling that the man's behavior was a little…eccentric was the best way to describe it, in a polite way. However, in Amity Park, eccentricities were the norm. Look at the Fentons for example.

Devlin started by mopping the floors after using the broom to sweep out the dust. Despite hailing from the wealthy Amakusa family of the Akuma clan, his nanny – Miriam – had taught him how to do his own chores. Due to her, he wasn't a spoiled brat like any stereotypical rich kid and it built his character, making him a more independent person.

Although he loved his mother dearly, Miriam was the primary catalyst that made him realize his true talents and potential. Though, a part of him knew she only did it out of duty, but he felt that she did care for her like her own son.

Dipping the mop into the bucket, he then pulled it out, allowed it to drip for a bit, before he began cleaning the floor of the restaurant. There was a lot of ground to cover and he had to get this done before opening time.

Chef Emmanuel watched from his office and smiled sinisterly. He remembered how the boy had gotten in his way the previous day. Though he'd gotten the male's life energy, he'd originally planned on getting both of their life energies. He needed their life energy and was running out of time if the cracks on his skin were any indication.

His eyes looked towards the clock hanging on the wall. In about an hour, more customers would come to enjoy his cooking before they themselves became his next main course.

* * *

Richard was taking a walk through the business district of Amity Park. Seeing as how his current job wasn't something he was totally interested in, actually for the most part he wanted to get the hell out of it; he wanted to look for something new. Something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He looked over to see an auto garage called El Diablo Customs. With his interest peaked he walked into the main office and notice a girl about his age working the front desk. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her back; she wore blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black and yellow racing jacket. Through her bright blue eyes she watched Richard walk in through the door. She noticed Richard taking a look into the garage through the main office windows and not taking his eyes off the cars within.

"Need some work on a car?" she asked shaking Richard out of his thoughts.

"Are you guys hiring?" Richard asked cutting to the chase.

But before the young girl could answer a tall elderly man came through the door. From the man's attire you could tell he was from the south, he wore a business suit with a large cowboy hat. He took quick notice to Richard and asked his young employee with a thick Texan accent, "A new customer, Miss Tailor?"

"Actually sir, he's asking about a job," she replied.

The man looked over to Richard. "What's your name, son?" he asked while extending a hand to Richard.

"My name's Richard Belmont, sir," Richard answered quickly while shaking his hand.

"The name's Jimmy Quinn, the owner of this fine establishment," he introduced himself. He crossed his arms and asked "So Rick, what do you have to bring to El Diablo?"

"Well, to put it simply sir. Cars and motorcycles are my life; I know and can fix anything." He replied proudly.

"Is that a fact? Tell ya what Rick, I got an engine there in the garage that's been acting up. Fix it in an hour and you got a job."

"Really? Just like that?" Richard asked shocked at the offer.

"Just like that, think you can do that for me?"

"Just show me the way."

Richard and Mr. Quinn made there way to garage and inside came across a muscle car with the aforementioned engine inside. Several of the other mechanics glanced over at Richard as he made his way to the car and when he came to it. Richard looked over the car in amazement, it was a beautiful machine. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Mr. Quinn with a tool box in his hand. "Ready Mr. Belmont?" He asked. Richard took the tool box and began working.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Café Mal d'Amour was just opening its doors for business. The first customer they received was a welcomed and familiar sight.

"Oh, Mr. Lobo," Seras greeted. "You're here early."

Lobo gruffly said, "Just came for my morning coffee." As soon as he'd had a taste of the coffee here, he became hooked. Also, it beat the noisy Manor whenever Gillian would play her new Sony PSP at full volume. Why did Ichijyo have to get her that infernal contraption anyway? At least here, it was peaceful.

Bob was at the bar counter, smiling as Lobo took a seat. "The usual," the coffee brewer inquired.

"And keep it coming," Lobo added as he unfolded his newspaper to scan the articles, "A large ham sandwich too. I might be here for awhile."

"Gotcha," Bob nodded and started to brew the coffee. Today, things were looking up, it seems.

Actually, Lobo had an ulterior motive in coming here. Yesterday, in his Savage Saber form, he'd caught a glimpse of Tamashii and Seras spying on Fang as he engaged the Lobster Fangire. From what he'd been informed. Tamashii was part of a group of vampire hunters.

Needless to say, Devlin and the rest of them would have to be more careful around Tamashii. It was bad enough that the Guys In White were gunning for Fang, as were a number of ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but vampire hunters were going to hard to handle due to their obsessive nature. It was possible that Tamashii's friends were also involved. Thought being here was a risk in itself, there was an old saying:

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

As soon as the coffee came, Lobo grinned as he brought the cup to his nose and sniffed it. He had his own personal policy when it came to coffee: if the coffee was bad, he'd refuse to pay. Up until he'd visited the Café Mal d'Amour, he'd never paid a single cent.

Bob never disappointed him as he knew the type of coffee Lobo would enjoy. Lobo always paid, in full, and never held back in his critique, which were always positive.

Smiling, Lobo gulped down the entire cup of coffee, savoring the flavor, before slamming the cup down with a satisfied sigh.

"Good as always, Bob," Lobo complimented, smirking.

Bon smiled back at his best customer in return. "Besides Chiaki, coffee's the best thing I can do."

* * *

Only a half hour had passed and Richard had completed the task. Mr. Quinn motioned over one of the other mechanics to start up the car. Once the car was started it made a thundering roar as if it had just come out of the factory. Mr. Quinn nodded in approval and approached Richard. "When can ya start, Mr. Belmont?" he asked, pleased with the work of his applicant.

"Tomorrow would be great," Richard answered back, happy that he got a real job and not one at the Nasty Burger anymore.

He walked into the front office to fill out some paperwork.

"Welcome to the team," said the girl from before with a smile across her face.

"Oh thanks," Richard said as he made his way to the door but he almost forgot something. "Oh, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Becky Tailor; we go to the same school. I recognized that small bruise on your head."

Richard blushed a little from embarrassment. "You saw that did you?"

She shrugged. "Accidents happen. Looking forward to working with you, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Richard said as he left, looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe he could go and see how Devlin and Danielle were doing first.

* * *

In the morning, there weren't many customers, which made it easy for both Devlin, Danielle and the rest of the staff. Of course, by the time noon came, it was time for lunch.

And thus, the lunch rush.

The customers came in like a hungry army, demanding to be fed. At once, Danielle and Devlin went to the tables to take their orders before going back to the kitchen to inform the chef as to what the customers wanted.

Devlin's eyes would often wander towards the basement. Maybe he could check it out to see what was really there. His curiosity was really getting to him and nagging him to see just what was under there, but right now he was busy and he had to do his job.

He could feel the Chef Emanuel's eyes on him. It felt like chilly gaze and he didn't really like it. It felt so cold and unemotional.

At a certain table sat Ryuzaki as his eyes wandered around. People were either in groups or pairs but then he spied a beautiful looking young lady sitting alone at a table. Grinning to himself, he got up to introduce himself. He almost bumped into Danielle but flashed her a smile before going towards his target. He'd get back to her soon enough.

Entering the kitchen was always an experience for Devlin as he watched the chef cook all his dishes with relative ease and all on his own. It was just amazing how one man could not only run a restaurant, but create an assortment of dishes alone. It took a great amount of skill to do such a thing. It made Devlin admire him. Of course, the strange feeling never left him.

Chef Emanuel finished preparing the dish and Devlin picked it up onto a tray before walking out to serve it. The chef would later go and greet his customers to see how they would enjoy the best, and last meal, they'd ever have.

* * *

Tamashii was waiting outside the restaurant. He hid in the shadows, following a young couple as they left. His Ryuugan had shown him that these two were supposed to be the Lobster Fangires latest meal.

Bingo! He saw the Fangire preparing to hurl his trident. He had one chance at this. The Fangire threw the trident, intent on piercing the female. Luckily Tamashii got there first. "Run!" he warned. The couple took this seriously and ran off. Tamashii wasn't as lucky as the trident pierced his flesh, going straight through the vampire hunter.

"_Stupid boy. You would have survived if you had just let me have their energy…_" The Lobster Fangire looked at Tamashii in shock. The hunter was standing up! "_How can you still be alive? And why aren't I getting you're life force?_"

"Kinda hard to kill what's already dead," said Tamashii, his voice still empty. He grasped the trident and ripped it out, his wound healing almost instantaneously as what appeared to be dark energy surrounded it. He pulled out his gun. The Fangire realized there was no way he could take on Tamashii, so he decided it was time to make his escape.

Tamashii didn't give chase on account that he couldn't. The wound was knitting itself together as Tamashii growled in pain. Despite allowing the Fangire to escape, at least he was able to save two people. That was the most important part.

* * *

The mood around Fang Manor was of boredom as the Fangire trio and Devlin's guardians went about their daily duties. Well, they had completed the tasks that needed to be finished. Miriam and Walter were definitely enjoying their stay at Fang Manor. It was certainly larger than their previous home and needed more care, but with three supernatural co-workers, it made things so much easier.

Currently, the two were enjoying some quiet time and watching television. It was currently on the Antiques Road Show. Francis was likewise enjoying some rest as he watched.

"Ah," he smiled. "I remember that piece," He was talking about a sculpture in which someone was talking about came from a sculptor that had given it to his family.

"Do you have an interest in antiques?" asked Walter curiously.

"You can say that," Francis nodded. "Only the ones that interest me. I believe I had a hand in creating that sculpture."

"Oh my!" Miriam gasped. "Really?"

"I believe I did," Francis nodded. "I took on an apprenticeship under a sculptor. I recall making a sculpture like that."

"How nice," Miriam smiled. She hoped that the friendly Fangire might take up the art again. The mansion could use some more artistry in it.

Gillian was just enjoying her PSP again. She was almost an addict with it. She never really got to enjoy modern things since she, Francis, and Lobo were tied to Fangula and couldn't leave his side until Devlin's father managed to unseal him.

The noises and explosions from Gillian's new toy only served to annoy Lobo. He could understand the allure of the modern world though. Coffee was a wonderful invention after all. He just didn't understand why little handheld games were so popular.

Gillian cheered loudly as she blew away several zombies with a bazooka. Lobo shook his head. Unless the new master had something for them, it seemed like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Devlin was just about to return home after his shift at the restaurant was done for the day before the Blood Rose alerted him of a Fangire's presence. In an instant, he was on his bike, ready to go after his enemy.

* * *

Seras was walking back to the café after another busy day at a photo shoot. She would usually call for Tamashii to pick her up, but the place was actually pretty close by. Besides, she just wanted to take a walk for once. With Fang and the Phantoms, the town was safe.

Of course, she should've been paying attention since someone was spying on her.

Seras suddenly stopped when a fire hydrant exploded. She was surprised by this, "Woah!" and then heard the sound of giggling. She spun around and to see but found nobody there.

* * *

At the docks, the Salamander Fangire looked down at his latest victim. She was sweet, but not as sweet as the two girls that had eluded him beforehand. He actually let out a small chuckle. He learned that both girls were connected to Tamashii. "That little punk must be pissed," he hissed gleefully as he licked his lips in anticipation. He prepared to sink his teeth into his latest victim when he felt a powerful kick slam into his side.

The Fangire looked and saw the person responsible for his interrupted meal. "So it's _you_ again," said Ryuzaki. He looked at his would-be victim and then back at Fang. "Not worth it," said Ryuzaki as he ran off.

Instead of chasing after the Fangire, he went to check up on the girl. Relieved to see her alive, he then decided to go after the Salamander Fangire.

Fang realized he'd need help to find the elusive Fangire. He placed the Sniper Whistle in Fangula's mouth.

* * *

Gillian giggled merrily from an alley. She was the one who'd caused the fire hydrant to erupt. "Oh, the look on her face! That was so funny!" Her merry moment would soon be interrupted.

"Gillian," she heard someone growl. "You shouldn't be using your abilities so frivolously."

Gillian turned and rolled her eyes at Lobo. "Lobo, I was just having a little fun. You do know what fun is, right?"

Lobo frowned, "Even so, our purpose here is not to have fun, remember?"

"OK, OK," Gillian nodded. "I understand. But it's still funny how I can still pull pranks like the old days."

"You miss those days, don't you?" Lobo questioned.

Gillian smiled sadly for second, musing, "Yeah, I do…" but then she beamed, "But this is great too!"

"Come on, we should be going now," Lobo said, "I heard Miriam would be making your favorite for dinner."

"Really?" Gillian's eyes brightened. "Then, let's go!" However, she stopped. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Lobo asked.

"The Lord, he calls!" Gillian answered before she shot into the air like a green comet.

* * *

Moments later, a green streak shot towards Fang. Grabbing it, it transformed into its gun form, initiating the transformation to Sniper Form. With the change to Sniper Form complete, Fang searched the docks for the Salamander Fangire.

SWOOSH!

Suddenly something long flew right out of the water and pierced through his shoulder, pinning him against a container. The Rider let out a scream of pain as blood trickled down from his shoulder to the ground in drops. Groaning in pain, he grabbed the object which had speared him, a rather menacing looking trident and began pulling it out. The pain he was feeling was unbearable through the entire slow and agonizing process. When he finally got the harpoon out, he dropped to the ground. He rolled onto his back, allowing Fangula to detach as the chains unwrapped from him and changed Fang back to his human form. The Sniper Magnum morphed back into Gillian.

"My Lord!" Gillian gasped as she went to check on Devlin. His right shoulder was bleeding heavily.

The Lobster Fangire's head peaked out from the water. Now, the boy would not be able to interfere.

* * *

Devlin had decided to hang out around the house after he returned to Fang Manor the previous night. Miriam cried out in shock when she saw what had happened to Devlin's arm. Between her and Gillian, he was pretty sure he was getting the best healthcare available.

"DEVLIN!" a familiar female voice screamed in utter shock and fear.

"Danielle?" Devlin blinked as he turned to the entrance to the room. There was his girlfriend looking almost paler than her ghost form.

"I took the measure of contacting her this morning," Topper smiled as he stepped into the room behind her.

Devlin now sorely wished Topper hadn't done that. He was currently shirtless and had bandages wrapped over his shoulder where the wound was. All in all, he did not feel he was up to facing her in his state.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" she cried as she ran up to inspect his wounds.

"A Fangire with good aim and a sense for tactics," Devlin sighed. "He got me while I was looking for that damned Salamander Fangire."

"It was a lucky shot," Fangula grumbled from his perch.

Danielle sighed as she tried to make her boyfriend more comfortable, "How long do you think until you recover?"

"Master Devlin's vampire blood should have him recovered sometime today," Walter answered. "He just has to keep his arm from moving to help speed the process up."

"Thank goodness," Danielle sighed. She looked up at Devlin. "And I found out this morning and not when he got here?"

"Let's just say that he was making a lot of big stains on the carpets," Lobo snickered as he kicked a bucket with a mop in it to the corner of the room. "You wouldn't want to see."

"It was a real mess!" Gillian nodded. "It took hours to scrub out the blood stains and clean up the blood on the floor."

"Hmm," Danielle sighed. She looked up to Devlin before she smiled and stood up. "Then how about this? When you recover, we can go on a date. It can be your apology for not telling me right away."

"I'm the one injured and I have to apologize to you?" Devlin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, since you didn't tell me and scared me, I feel I deserve something to calm my nerves," Danielle smiled. "A good boyfriend would do that anyway."

"She does have a point, my young partner," Fangula commented.

Devlin frowned. But then his spirit was lifted when he got an idea. "You know what would make me feel better? You dressed as a nurse." He got a slap on the shoulder for that. Unfortunately, it was his wounded one and he began to howl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Devlin!" Danielle apologized.

"What was that for? It was only a joke!" Devlin yelled in pain.

"The wound's opening back up! He needs more bandages!" Miriam hollered.

"Right away!" Gillian saluted.

"Here we go again," Lobo groaned. "If he bleeds over the carpets again, I am not cleaning them back up."

* * *

Seras sat at one of the tables in the Treasures of the Sea. She was feeling incredibly nervous as she sat in one of the best outfits she could find. Being a model, she had a LOT of clothes to choose from. Tamashii was out and she asked him to meet her there. She didn't mention it was a date, but she was hoping that if he saw her, he'd get the message.

The door opened at the front with a ring. She glanced idly at who was coming in and gasped slightly in surprise.

* * *

Devlin was actually feeling nervous about the little date. Of course, it may have had something to do with what his date was wearing.

Topper had been the culprit when he handed Danielle her new outfit. It was a black strapless dress that came down to her knees and accented her figure nicely. She was wearing a silk shawl over her shoulders with her hair done up in a beautiful ponytail, decorated with a rose. She was also wearing earrings and make-up thanks to Gillian. She didn't look like a teenager anymore, but like a mature young woman.

"Ah, what a handsome couple," Emmanuel smiled as he stepped out into the main room. "So what is the occasion?"

"Well, just a regular date," Devlin shrugged.

"You don't wear a three-piece suit to just any date," Emmanuel retorted.

That was true. Devlin was donned in a black suit that was pitch black, his usual color. He had a black vest over his white shirt and finally a black jacket. His pants were just as black with his shoes.

"True," Devlin nodded. "Still, if you are going to impress a lady then you might as well go all out."

"True," Emmanuel nodded. He stepped closer to the couple and Devlin began to get a bad feeling in his gut from the look in his eye. "I hope you will enjoy your meal here then, since it will be your last."

The lines in Emmanuel's face began to crack and chip, leaving blue sections of skin to appear underneath. Danielle screamed as Devlin plunged his hand in his pocket to grab his Fang Whistle.

Emmanuel quickly faded away to reveal his true form of the Lobster Fangire. As he raised his hands, preparing to lunge, several bullets flew through the air and impacted against his skin.

"_Huh?_" the Fangire grunted as he turned. Coming out of her booth was Seras with her gun held up and aiming at the Fangire.

"Run, you two!" she cried before firing more bullets at the enemy.

The Lobster Fangire ran and crashed through a window to escape. Seras took one last look at her friends before she dashed out the door after him.

"Hang back just incase," Devlin frowned as he pulled out the Fang Whistle. "You'll know if I need you."

Danielle wanted to argue, but she knew Devlin was right. Fangires were more his territory. Ghosts were more her thing. In this case, Devlin had authority.

Devlin quickly raced out the door while blowing the Fang Whistle, summoning his partner.

* * *

The Lobster Fangire fled towards the docks with Seras giving chase, shooting at him with her gun. She was not going to let the thing get away for ruining her phone back at the restaurant or her chance of getting a date with Tamashii there. She was righteously pissed off at this monster. Also, the Fangire had threatened her friends. That itself was unforgivable.

The Lobster Fangire spun around and threw his trident at her, hitting her hands and causing her to lose grip of her weapon as it fell into the water. She was about to get her second gun when she felt the Fangire's cold hands grasping her neck. She started to suffocate as he squeezed her neck. He laughed, "_Sorry, my pretty, but I have no use for you._" He then hurled her into the water and watched as she sank below. He was ready to leave when he heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around, he saw who it was.

It was the boy.

"You know what really makes me angry?" Devlin asked as he removed his glasses. He answered himself, "When someone I admire happens to be a phony." He rolled up his sleeve.

"_A phony? I am the best cook ever!_" the Lobster Fangire retorted.

Devlin saw no need to argue. He just called out, "Fangula, let's go!"

Fangula flapped his wings as he flew down from above and around the Fangire's head, annoying the monster while shouting out, "Alright, boy! It's time!" Fangula flew straight into Devlin's open palm before the boy gripped him and pressed the sealed vampire against his exposed arm. Fangula bit down. His Orphenoch markings appeared on his face before the chains appeared and wrapped around his waist and finally created the blood red Fang Belt.

"Henshin!" Devlin called out before attaching Fangula to the belt.

"_Wake Up_!"

As the chains formed and shattered, Fang was on the attack and charged straight at the surprised Fangire. He started to punch the Fangire rapidly in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach. The Fangire swiped at Fang with his claws but Fang then used an uppercut to send him staggering backwards. The Lobster Fangire decided it was time for a counter attack so he spat his foam at Fang. Fang leapt and rolled out of the way, watching as the foam corroded some of the ground. Fang picked up an empty tin and threw it at the Fangire and watched as his opponent melted the tin with his acidic foam again.

"Acidic too? Now that's going to be a problem!" Fangula shouted out before detaching from the belt. "Now it's my turn for a surprise attack!" He flew straight at the Fangire and began slashing him in the face with his sharp wings. Sparks flew off from the hits before Fangula launched himself at the Fangire again and kicked him in the face with his small feet. The Fangire was disoriented but then felt a powerful kick to the chest that sent him flying into several crates. The Fangire stood back up and looked to the skies. His skin was starting to crack from the force of the blow. He knew that this battle was going to go bad very soon. He didn't have the element of surprise now and he had obviously recovered from the last attack. There was only one option left. The Lobster Fangire's breathing became haggard as he created an orb of life energy.

"_My brethren..._" the Lobster Fangire said hoarsely. "_Take this…please…_" The orb began to float into the air before flying off like comet.

"What was that?" Fang asked.

"Worry about that later! First we need to finish him off!" Fangula insisted. Fang agreed and charged at the Fangire to deal a finishing blow but then watched in shock as the Fangire's body shattered on its own. There wasn't even a soul rising up into the air. There was just a pile of crystalline shards laying on the ground in a pile.

"Huh?" Fang reacted in confusion. "What happened?"

Fangula sighed sadly, "I guess it was so busy storing energy it forgot to actually feed." Of course, the Fangire's sudden death was the least of their worries.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, the orb of life energy floated over the 5 coffins and started to distribute its energy into them. The coffin lids then swung open before shards of glass started to fly out and around the orb before flying out the open windows. The shards of glass began to bond together, creating something…Big…

* * *

Tamashii's Ryuugan immediately reacted and his eyes widened in horror. "No…way…" He quickly ran towards the source of the trouble, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Fang stood, stunned and horrified as the giant creature floated towards them. It had come from the restaurant where Emmanuel used as his base to collect life energy. In terms of appearance, it looked like a giant blue and black floating chandelier. Of course, chandeliers normally didn't have long skeletal arms and claws or long necks with roaring demonic skeletal faces attached to them. This was no longer a simple Fangire, but a gigantic monster known as a Sabbat

"Oh…crap," Fang uttered as the gigantic Sabbat's eyes were focused on him before it tried to strike him down with its claws. Fang was able to avoid the giant claws before the Sabbat started firing at him with energy blasts. He managed to avoid them before getting vaporized and went to take cover by a warehouse. "How am I supposed to beat something like that?" Fang questioned.

Fangula knew the answer and spoke, "Time to call in the big guns." Through their current link, Fangula instructed Fang to grip the whistle that had a draconic design before pulling it out of its slot. He then placed the whistle between Fangula's lips. The small sealed vampire flew off the belt and blew.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, all the residents were watching the news report in the living room on the large television.

"_As you can see, a giant monster has appeared right above the docks. It would only be a matter of time before it attacks Amity Park. We urge you all to evacuate immediately!_" Tiffany Snow reported.

"Oh dear!" Miriam gasped. "Devlin's out there!"

"Don't worry, Miriam," Walter said reassuringly. "He'll be alright. Fangula is with him."

Topper smirked as he heard the whistle's tune in his ear, "And he's about to get help." A black aura began to surround his body and he unleashed a roar. The aura around him formed a pair of black dragon wings, which caused Miriam to scream in shock. Topper removed his hat, a feral gleam in his eyes as he took something out from his top hat. It was a snow globe and inside was a castle. "Time for me to show my true self!" At once, Topper ran out the door and tossed the snow globe into the air as he turned into black energy before being sucked into the snow globe. The snow globe glowed with dark energy and then flew like a comet.

* * *

As the Sabbat focused its attacks on Fang, the Rider saw another large shape coming. "What now?"

"Help," Fangula stated as the other large thing came into view.

Fang's eyes widened behind his visor, "Woah…"

It was a large four-legged dragon, a good 50 feet in height, with black scales, a long neck, frills on both sides of its head and a single horn on its head. What set this dragon apart from others of its species was the immense castle made of dark stone that covered its entire body like armor with a tall castle tower at each corner. Between the two towers in the front was a clock tower. Tall stained glass windows decorated the sides of the dragon/castle hybrid. On its ankles it wore golden spiked bracelets. The dragon had razor sharp teeth and spikes along its neck. The wings seemed too small compared to the rest of its body but were still able to support its immense weight. What caught Fang's attention, were the eyes. One was blue while the other was grey.

"Topper!" Fang managed to gasp out. Fangula chuckled in amusement.

The dragon unleashed a loud roar as it rammed into the chandelier shaped Sabbat. They wrestled in the air but the Sabbat proved to be the stronger one as it hurled the dragon into the water. There was massive splash before the dragon started to sink.

"What?" Fang yelled out. "That's it?" After calling a giant dragon for help, it ended up being weak.

"Wait for it," Fangula said as he watched a smaller shape rise up from the water. "Oi, Mini-Dragoon! We need help! Don't be shy! Come here!"

The smaller shape was revealed to be a smaller red dragon which was about 15 feet tall. The dragon had only two legs with wings and frills on both sides of its head along with a tiny horn on the snout. Its neck was long. It looked like a wyvern. It too wore armor similar to the larger dragon but it was in the shape of a windmill. The blades spun as it started to rise up from the water.

The red wyvern, which Fangula had affectionately called Mini-Dragoon, flew over towards Fang. Fang leapt up grabbed onto one of its legs as it flew towards the Sabbat. Just as they were about to reach it, the previous black dragon castle rose back out from the water, shaking off the water with a growl. Fang leapt onto the Great Dragoon's clock tower before Mini-Dragoon perched itself upon the larger dragon's back.

"_My Lords_," Topper's voice came from the Great Dragoon. "_It is an honor to fight by your side._"

"I want answers, right after this," Fang said, not in the mood to joke.

"_Very well_," Topper's voice replied.

The larger black dragon let out a growl as it felt its power returning, signified by the soft glow emanating from its castle armor's windows and its growing wingspan, now looking appropriately proportional to the rest of its body. The huge black dragon unleashed a roar, which was a challenge issued towards the Sabbat.

It was going down.

"Alright, Great Dragoon!" Fangula cheered. "Let's bring this thing down!"

The dragon complied and started firing fireballs from its mouth. The Sabbat countered by sending out energy blasts but they didn't seem as effective as before against the Great Dragoon. A few were even blown back to smash into the Sabbat. The dragon didn't let up and continued to rain fireballs on its opponent. Mini-Dragoon also shot fireballs.

Fang jumped off from the clock tower, ran along the neck before he stood upon the dragon's head and got into a pose before he leapt off and got into position in front of the dragon's mouth. The Great Dragoon then launched the Rider at the Sabbat.

Engulfed in the Great Dragoon's flames the Rider rocketed towards the Sabbat with the chains on his right boot shattering, revealing the hidden bat wings.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!_"

With the power of his armor and the additional power of the Great Dragoon, he smashed right through the Sabbat. And when I meant through, I meant he exited through the back before landing on top of the roof of a warehouse. He looked up and watched as the Sabbat started to combust before its giant body shattered, revealing the 6 disembodied souls of the Fangires that made it. Instead of Fangula going after them, Mini-Dragoon and the Great Dragoon were the ones to devour them.

* * *

Seras returned to the café, wet as a dog. Chiaki was the first to say something. "Seras-chan, what happened?"

"Oh, I just decided to take a swim," Seras spoke, a little cynically.

"In your clothes?" Chiaki inquired.

Seras went towards the stairs which led to their rooms. "I'm going to go change, okay?"

As Seras entered her room, she couldn't shake off the feeling. She'd just discovered a terrible, and yet amazing secret of a friend of hers…

She had managed to swim back to the docks to watch Fang and the Fangire battle it out, and also saw the giant dragon and Fangire fighting each other in mid-air.

Of course, they were nothing compared to her recent discovery.

"I don't believe it…" Seras breathed out, "Devlin…is Fang."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin, Shadow Element 13 and Zombi 138 for their additions. Anyway, here's an extra OMAKE for you.

**Why Dash Hates Devlin**

Dash was sulking. Why? Well, ever since 'Fentoad' had fought him back and won, Dash had lost nearly all respect in Casper High. Sure he could still beat up another geek or two, but he could hear whispers of how 'Fenton totally owned him' or how 'buff Fenton had become'. It irked Dash to the bone. Fenton was supposed to be a scrawny little kid and stay a scrawny little kid! He was supposed to be Dash's punching bag. That was never supposed to change!

Last summer, he heard that Fenton had gone on a trip to Japan.

Dash hated the name of the country since it reminded him of Desmond, one of the first people who stood up to him and won, even beating up some of the other guys. He hated Fenton, and he hated Desmond. The confident smirk and that damn smug look that the goth boy would sport made his blood boil.

And then he heard Desmond's little brother had moved into town.

Grinning, Dash decided to give Devlin a welcoming present.

* * *

Devlin was chatting with a few girls at his locker. They had approached him for some beauty advice which he would happily give. Of course, he would often add that the girls were already beautiful but they still wanted his advice, and be on his list of clients. After he'd fixed Paulina's makeup a few days ago, Devlin had gotten social recognition in Casper High and was even offered a place at the A-List table.

He declined, of course, as politely as he could but he would never refuse doing Paulina's makeup. She was pretty and Devlin liked pretty girls.

Suddenly, a hand roughly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the locker. The girls all gasped and backed away in fear as they saw Dash, angrily looking at Devlin. Devlin wasn't really afraid of Dash. He remembered his brother telling him about the jock. He was all brawn and nearly no brains. Easy.

"You had this coming, Amakusa! Blame this on your brother!" Dash pulled back a fist but then Devlin grabbed onto the wristof the hand that was grabbing him and squeezed with his thumb and pointing finger.

Dash then started to feel a shock from his arm and let go. Devlin then slid down to the ground and fixed his collar.

"What my brother did, Baxter, was self-defence," Devlin spoke. "And what you are doing right now is assault. You know there are laws against it, right?"

Dash didn't care to listen and began to throw his fist but Devlin put his hands in his pockets and dodged the punches. He ducked, sidestepped, and leaned back as the fists came flying at him. His failure to hit his target just served to make Dash angrier.

"Stand still!" Dash roared.

"Do I look as stupid as you?" Devlin quipped, only serving to make Dash angrier. He then twirled around and Dash's fist continued to fly…right towards an innocent girl. The girl squeaked in fear and held her arms up and closed her eyes, hoping the impact wouldn't hurt as much as some of Dash's victims said.

Dash was in too much of a rage to care. He just wanted to hit something and if someone got in the way then he could blame Devlin. He was practically a god in the hallways so no one was going to question him. Not with his buddies backing him up. His punch suddenly stopped as he felt someone grab his fist before it hit the girl. The lady in question opened her eyes to see that Devlin had grabbed it.

"But, I shall not permit a beautiful face to be marred so violently," Devlin stated, coldly. Dash's eyes widened as he saw Desmond in place of Devlin for a second before he growled.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Dash roared, preparing to grab Devlin. This time, Devlin didn't run and gripped his fists and then as quick as a flash planted nerve blows on Dash's body. As soon as he was done 'tapping' Dash's body, the bully fell, completely paralysed.

"My brother taught me about nerve blows, Baxter!" Devlin said. "I don't have to use force to bring you, or anyone down!" Devlin added, "I would've used pepper spray but I think this is more fitting." He smirked down on Dash.

Since that day, Dash Baxter has hated Devlin Amakusa.

* * *

Now, info time:

**The Great Dragoon **is Topper's true form, which is a large four-legged black dragon that is about 50 feet tall wearing a castle as armor and possesses a massive amount of fire power. Of course, in this form he isn't at full power unless he is joined by **Mini-Dragoon**, a smaller, 15 foot tall red wyvern wearing a windmill as armor who allows him to fight with all his strength. His main form of offence is in the form of fireballs. Like Fangula, The Great Dragoon can also devour and seal Fangire souls. He is only allowed to assume this form when summoned by the Dragoon Whistle. Mini-Dragoon is also the true form of his top hat.


	14. 14th Night: FIST ON!

ZK Chromedragozoid: First glimpse of the new Rider

* * *

After returning to Fang Manor, Devlin was welcomed by a hug from Danielle. She was still wearing the dress that he'd seen her for their date, which ended up a disaster with Chef Emmanuel exposing himself as a Fangire. However, despite their ruined lunch date, Danielle still looked beautiful to him.

"I saw everything on TV!" Danielle shouted out. "That dragon! Where did it come from?"

Devlin looked over his shoulder at Topper, who was smiling proudly. Fangula was perched on the enigmatic dragon-man's hat.

"That's him, right there," Devlin pointed at Topper. It took Danielle several seconds to make the connection.

She gasped and yelled out in shock, "_You're_ a dragon!?" Danny had told her that he had a teammate named Jake Long who could also change into a dragon.

"The Great Dragoon, actually," Topper said, with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell me you were really a dragon?" Devlin asked.

"Well, you never asked, did you?" Topper responded with a chuckle. Devlin rolled his eye.

"And Fangula…?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," said Fangula. "You were, right?"

"Of course," Devlin nodded. "But a little more warning would've been nice."

Danielle's cell phone rang and she quickly dug into her purse to take it out. She saw whose name was on the screen and groaned. "Oh, no…"

"Daniel," Devlin guessed.

"You got that right," Danielle nodded, placing the phone against her ear. "Yeah, I saw it. Did dad shout 'ghost' again? He did? Oh, right, how Fang has a dragon?" She glanced at Devlin. "I really don't know. Danny! I told you I can't tell you who he is! I made a promise! Please, you have to-" She felt Devlin tap her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Let me talk to him," Devlin said. Danielle handed him her phone and Devlin spoke into it. "Hello, Daniel. If you want to know about Fang so much, come to Fang Manor. Bring your parents, your sister, and your friends. Well, if you want answers so much, I suggest you come for them yourself and get them from the source. Goodbye." He hung up and handed the phone back to Danielle.

* * *

"And there," Richard said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was covered in grease and so were his clothes. "I'm done."

"Well, Rick," Becky said as she walked over. "You work really fast."

"Hey, my nickname is 'Ratchet' for a reason," Richard smiled back.

Richard was at El Diablo Customs. It sure beat his old job at the Nasty Burger. At least here he was allowed to work with his hands and tools. Fixing up cars was something Richard enjoyed doing.

Becky heard someone come into the garage and said, "Welcome to El Diablo. What can we do you for?"

"Actually, I came to see Richard," the girl at the entrance said. Richard looked to see that it was Seras.

"Oh, hey, Seras!" Richard greeted, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag.

"Richard, can we talk, in private?" Seras requested.

Becky decided that she should leave the two alone. "I'll be back later, Richard. If you need me, I'll be in the back." The girl turned to leave.

"OK, Seras, what's this about?" Richard asked. "If you want me to join the Slayers, the answer is still no." A few days ago, Tamashii and Seras had approached Richard after discovering that he was a member of the Belmont Family. They had asked him if he would want to join the Slayers, but Richard declined saying that he was part of the 'Fang Gang'. Tamashii didn't like the answer but accepted it nonetheless. It still perplexed him as why a fellow vampire hunter would join up with a vampire, even if it was Fang.

"Actually, I came to tell you something," Seras said, softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know Devlin is Fang."

Richard dropped the tools he was holding in his hands in shock.

* * *

The Fentons, Tucker and Sam all arrived at the gates of Fang Manor in the Fenton GAV/RV. The gates opened on their own to allow the vehicle entrance. As soon as they were parked inside, they exited the Fenton RV and approached the door.

Danny remembered the last time he had stepped foot at this house. It had been Halloween and he and Dash had a bet. Of course, Danny lost and well had to eat Dash's cups. That, and he'd accidentally set the Fright Knight free by stealing his sword. That had been one scary Halloween night. This time, Danny had other things on his mind.

Danny was going to get his answers, one way or another. He went over to the door and rang the doorbell. As soon as he did, the door opened to reveal Francis.

"You rang?" Francis said, like a certain other Butler from a popular TV show.

"We're here to see Devlin," Danny said, not showing any fear towards the 6 foot tall butler.

"Very well," Francis spoke. "Please, wipe your feet while I announce you."

The guests did as told and followed Francis into the manor. Francis announced, "Mr. Jackson Fenton, Mrs. Madeline Fenton, Miss Jasmine Fenton, Mr. Daniel Fenton, Miss Samantha Manson and Mr. Tuckard Foley have arrived." The butler turned towards the guests, "The Lords are in the dining room. Please, come this way."

In the dining room were the rest of the residents, and Danielle. They were all seated at the table with a large cake in the centre. Each had a slice of cake served on a plate in front of them. Devlin was conversing with Danielle while having some of the cake with her.

Devlin turned to see the guests enter and stood up to greet them, "Welcome to Fang Manor, honored guests. Would you like some cake? It's chocolate."

"Ooh, cake!" Jack said gleefully.

Danny stepped forwards, eyes narrowed firmly, "We didn't come here for cake," he paused and glanced at his dad, "except for dad. You said you know something about Fang."

"Oh, I can tell you," Devlin said, standing up, "Or better yet, _show_ you." He called, "Fangula, let's go!"

* * *

Richard was stunned by Seras' words before he asked in accusing tone, "So, are you going to hunt down your own friend?"

"I don't know," Seras said. "I'm confused. Sure, Tamashii keeps saying all vampires are bad, but Devlin can't be evil, and neither is Fang. They are both the same person and well…he saved my life."

"He isn't a vampire," Richard clarified. "He's only half vampire."

"What?" Seras questioned.

"Devlin's a dhampir. He's half human and half vampire. He told me when I asked him about it," Richard continued. "And I can say that he maybe a little arrogant, but he's not evil. I can vouch for that."

"Let's hope Tamashii can accept that, because I don't think he's in the mood to make peace with a vampire, half or not."

"What's his deal, anyway?"

"Let's just say that vampires slaughtered his entire family, and it made him hate them forever."

"Ouch."

* * *

"_Wake Up!_"

The assorted guests watched as the chains exploded from the belt before wrapping themselves around Devlin into a steel cocoon. His body started to change underneath the chains as his body expanded and even grew taller. Finally, the chains shattered to reveal Devlin, in his armored guise of Masked Rider Fang.

"I _am_ Fang," Fang stated.

To say the collective guests were shocked was an understatement. Jack and Tucker's jaws both hit the ground, Maddie and Jazz's eyes went wide as dinner-plated, Sam was looking appreciative at the armor and Danny, well…

"Hah! I knew it!" Danny shouted out, triumphant, "When I saw Fangula on your belt I knew there was a connection."

"And now you know," Fang said before Fangula detached from the belt and the chains appeared again, wrapping around Fang's body and then unraveling again to reveal an unarmored Devlin, "So, now what?"

"Um…" Danny couldn't say. He hadn't really planned out on what he was going to do once he discovered Devlin's secret identity. He was actually still on the planning stages for trying to find out who Fang was. He never expected to just have the guy tell him. "Well…um…"

"Danny," Danielle spoke up, playing peacemaker, "Devlin here has a duty, like you. He was chosen to fight the Fangires."

"What are Fangires?" Maddie asked, interested.

"A demonic species of vampire," was Devlin's simple answer. He elaborated, "They feed on human life energy to survive and so that they can assume human form. Due to their nature, they are immune against all conventional vampire weaknesses."

"So the transparent bodies…?" Maddie began.

"Victims of Fangires," Devlin finished, frowning sadly. "They weren't killed by a ghost."

"And what about that big dragon? And those other forms?" Danny asked. The abilities that Fang brought to the table were pretty shocking. The dragon was nothing short of terrifying.

Devlin addressed his servants, "Lobo, Gillian, Francis and Topper…they are responsible for those."

"We're Fangires," Lobo answered but then gestured towards Topper, "Except for him."

"I was the dragon," Topper said, tipping his hat.

"You're all FANGIRES!?" Danny shouted out. They were just told about how bad these Fangires could be and Devlin had three of them hanging around his house?

"Sealed, like me," Fangula explained. "They no longer have the need to feed on humans nor can they assume their true forms. What they can do is provide my partner here with new weapons, abilities and forms."

That bit of information had calmed Danny down, but he was still suspicious. He had figured that the monster that pretended to be a baby was a Fangire and he didn't want to be caught off guard by another one. Jack and Maddie were paying rapt attention (Maddie on the story and Jack on the cake) while Tucker, Jazz, and Sam were showing deep interest in his story.

"Like my blue form with the sword and my green form with the gun," Devlin added. "Savage Form and Sniper Form." He rubbed his hands together, "So, now that we got all that out of the way, want to have some cake?"

"I'm game," Tucker grinned as he walked over to the table.

"Leave a large slice for me!" Jack exclaimed.

The others followed, except for Danny.

"And you, Daniel?" Devlin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Danny sighed, "Fine." He at least got his answers, but they led to more questions. The doorbell rang again.

"I shall get it," Francis said as he went to the door.

"Charming fellow, that Francis," Walter stated.

At the door, Francis opened it up to see Seras and Richard. Seras gulped a little. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. If she told Devlin that she knew who he was, he was going to ask her if she was going to tell Tamashii afterwards. The fact that Tamashii wanted Fang dead was no mystery.

Francis looked at the two and then let them in. Francis then announced, "Miss Seras McDowell and Mr. Richard Belmont."

"We sure have a lot of guests, right, My Lord?" Gillian asked with a smile.

"Yes, we sure have," Devlin agreed. Richard was welcome but this would be Seras' first time. He then asked Walter, "Walter, I do believe we have some more cake in the kitchen, correct?"

"Yes, we do, sir," Walter nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen to pick up the other cake. Everyone all had already taken their seats on the long dining table, enjoying their slices.

"OK, this is really good cake," Jack said, still chewing his.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full," Maddie advised.

"Sorry, Maddie."

Danny was picking at his slice as he looked at Danielle, who looked really nervous. Well, she had good reason to. She had been keeping a big secret from him and he didn't like it. Of course, thinking back, he did keep his secret identity from his family so maybe it was just karma coming back to haunt him. Of course, he didn't have to like it.

Seras came to the table with Richard and her eyes were on the ground. "Take a seat, Seras," Devlin offered as Walter returned with more cake. "We have some more cake, if you'd like."

"Actually," Seras began, rubbing the tip of her shoe against the carpet. "I need to tell you that…"

"I'm Fang," Devlin admitted. Everyone looked at him with shock, especially Seras. "You were there, Seras. I know you saw me. I'm glad that you came to tell me, though."

"But…" Seras stuttered. She sighed, "And, I'd like to thank you for saving my life. I really can't count the times you've saved me."

"You're my friend, Seras," Devlin smiled. He then frowned, "Of course, what are you going to do now with this information?"

That was something Seras was not quite sure how to answer. Her loyalties lay with Tamashii first. But Fang/Devlin had saved her too and he was her friend. Her loyalties lay with him too.

"I don't know…" Seras said miserably. "I'm so confused."

"Take a seat and we can talk about it," Devlin offered. "And have some cake. You like chocolate, right?"

"Hell, yeah!" Richard shouted out, going over to the table and taking a seat. A slice of cake was already in front of him. "Yummy!"

"Seras?"

"No, thank you," she declined. She was trying to hide tears, and failing. Devlin could see the water form in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tamashii…He saved me. Not from vampires or anything, but from myself. My family was killed by vampires. I lived on the streets of London for three years, fighting for survival. That's when I met Tamashii. I kind of attacked him… and he beat me easily." She blushed, "Right after that, he helped me get up and told me… that I had a great spirit." Her entire face turned a shade of pink. "At that moment I felt like I had been reborn. And now that I know you're Fang… I don't know what to think!"

Devlin could see that Seras was in distress. Having your entire world view being changed was not an easy transition. Still, she needed something or someone to lean on at the moment. Never let it be said that Devlin would let a girl cry.

"Seras," Devlin spoke up. The young model looked to him, trying not to break down further than she already had. "Richard told you what I was, right?"

"Yes," Seras nodded. "Dhampir; half human and half vampire."

"Right," Devlin smiled slightly. "My father is a real vampire and ever since I was born, he and my mother tried to keep me on the right path so I can do my best. True, they couldn't always be there, but they always tried to make time. Can you honestly say that a being of evil could do that? I mean, most vampires see humans as food so they wouldn't get married to one or have kids, would they? I mean, my father hasn't fed on a human for so long I don't think he remembers how to do it anymore."

"No," Seras whispered. Devlin's point was becoming very clear. Devlin's father was a vampire, but he had married a human woman, the natural prey of vampires, and had someone who was as unique as Devlin. Still, she felt her bad feelings grow worse. How many vampires like Devlin's father were hunted by people like her because of what they were? How many were killed because of people like her and Tamashii?

Were they really so different?

"I wish I met you a long time ago," Seras sniffled, trying her hardest to keep from breaking down completely.

"Why?" asked Devlin curiously.

"Because I would have stopped hating people who didn't deserve it sooner!" Seras bawled as she finally broke down and began to cry.

Devlin went over and took her into a hug while trying to give her some comfort. Danielle might have been jealous, but Devlin was trying to help her and she really needed someone to hold at the moment. The young model could only keep crying and give muffled 'I'm sorry' over and over. They knew what she was apologizing for. She was apologizing for persecuting people like Devlin who were part vampire and were helping others.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Devlin said. "You were only doing what you thought was right." He was trying to reassure her.

"But, I need to know…" Seras began, "Why do you fight? Why even bother?"

Devlin was unsure how to answer that. "Well, I became Fang because my father sent me the means, but the reason I fight is because…" he glanced at Danielle. "I guess it's because I want to protect the precious people I have around me." Devlin had learnt about human compassion from his mother and knew that, despite humans being, well…His brother hated humans for awhile, since he saw them as corruptible creatures. Devlin, however, didn't see them as such. He just saw them as misguided with the potential for good, if they allowed themselves to be.

"Protecting precious people…" Seras wiped her tears. "I guess that does make sense."

"Are you going to tell Tamashii?" Devlin asked. He remembered that Tamashii had promised to kill him even after rescuing Seras and Chiaki.

"I don't know," Seras said, confused. "He sees you as a vampire, even if you've saved a lot of people, and that you may turn into a possible future threat."

"I know the feeling," Danny muttered.

"That may happen, true, but he should know that he can't pass judgment so easily," Devlin said with a frown. He was going to confront Tamashii and make him see the error of his ways, one way or another. "So, about my offer…You still want cake?"

"Sure," said Seras, the smile returning to her face. Danielle walked over to the two.

"Seras, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Danielle. "In private?"

"Sure," said Seras. Devlin went back to the table to give both girls a little bit of privacy.

Danielle and Seras stood back in the entryway, so no one could hear them. Danielle took in a deep breath and asked, "Seras, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable or anything, but…do you like Devlin?"

Seras blinked at the bluntness of Danielle's question. She smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Danielle. My relationship with Devlin is purely plutonic. I kinda have my eye on someone else…" she trailed off.

"Is it Tamashii?" asked Danielle. Seras' face turned a bright pink from the blush.

"Y… Yes…" she stuttered.

'_Time for some matchmaking. I may need some help for this one though_…' thought Danielle. She smiled, "OK, glad we could clear this up. Now let's go get some cake." Danielle added, "It's _really_ good cake."

Seras went over and took a seat next to Richard. "So, what do you think?" Richard asked.

"I guess I understand why you decided to side with Fang…I mean Devlin," Seras said. "But, Tamashii is not going to be easy to talk to about this."

"Which is why you need to keep Devlin's identity a secret."

"I can try," Seras spoke. '_But Tamashii is gonna find out eventually. That Ryuugan of his hasn't failed him yet._'

* * *

Tamashii sat alone in his room, in front of him was a box. On the box was a simple label that simply read SB. He opened the box, only to see two things. One was a black hi-tech looking belt with what appeared to be circuitry on the buckle. The other was a knuckle-duster that had a similar appearance to the belt buckle. Attached to it was a note which said:

_To complete the mission… _

Tamashii nodded in understanding. He stood up, placing the belt and knuckle-duster in a pouch. He then grabbed his gun and twin swords. Now it was time…

Fang would fall…

* * *

A sick slurping noise echoed through the night at one of the old warehouses that littered the docks. Inside one of the older ones that were there, a Fangire was feasting on one of the security guards that had been patrolling.

This Fangire looked very similar to the Spider Fangire that Devlin had destroyed some time ago. However, the body shape was more feminine with red markings over the arms and legs. A red hourglass marking was on the small of this Fangire's back as well. It was a Black Widow Fangire.

As the guard's body became as clear as glass, she dropped the body to the ground. Licking her mandibles, she preened and basked in the afterglow of a good feeding. Men tasted so good and feeding on the life force of them was almost an orgasmic experience to this Fangire.

As this Fangire was digesting her meal, she didn't notice several men in painfully white outfits sneaking among the containers, hoping for their target to appear.

* * *

Inside Fang Manor, everyone began to hear a long low tone which sounded almost like a violin echoing through the room. The Fentons and the other guests turned to see Devlin's violin, the Blood Rose, began to tremble as the strings vibrated.

"You'll have to forgive me," Devlin frowned as he stood up. "But a Fangire is active and I have a job to do."

"So this is how you knew where they were," Seras blinked. "Bob was going nuts trying to figure out how you knew."

"Well, now you know," Devlin grinned. "Fangula!"

"Right!" the mechanical bat nodded as he swopped down and landed on Devlin's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Devlin dashed out the door to get to his Blood Fang. He would have to move quickly if he wanted to find the Fangire.

* * *

The Black Widow Fangire heaved one last happy sigh before she began walking away from the corpse of her last meal. She didn't think there was anything left to do so she began to leave. However, from the entrance of the warehouse, a motorcycle roared into the building. On top was a figure donned in red and black armor with a pair of blood red eyes.

"_Hmmm?_" The Black Widow Fangire purred. "_You look scrumptious. Mind if I have a little taste?_"

"No," Fang answered sternly as he dismounted from his bike. "Besides, I'm taken."

"_Too bad,"_ The Black Widow Fangire sighed. "_I'll have to steal you away then._ "

The Black Widow Fangire charged and tried to use a haymaker punch on her armored opponent. Fang ducked underneath the punch and used a punching combo which dug into the Fangire's abdomen. The female creature cried in pain as she stumbled away. It confused Fang a little that a Fangire would react so wildly to pain. Was this one not used to fighting or something?

"_You brute!_" the Black Widow Fangire cried. "_How dare you strike a lady?!_"

"You gave up the title of a lady when you became a Fangire," Fang growled before he charged again.

The Black Widow Fangire spat out wads of green goo that Fang easily dodged. The gobs melted through the concrete floor easily. Sidestepping the blasts of goo, Fang unleashed a powerful uppercut that launched the female Fangire several feet away before landing on her back.

Seeing that she was disabled for the moment, Fang kicked his chained boot into the air, "_Release the Chains!_"

The chains surrounding the leg shattered, letting the armor open into red wings that were the color of blood. He leaped straight up into the air before he repositioned himself with his foot aimed at the downed Fangire.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" Fang roared before he was propelled by an invisible force.

He cut through the air like a knife before he slammed into the Black Widow Fangire, creating in imprint of his emblem on the concrete floor. As his emblem glowed on her body, the Fangire screamed in pain before her body shattered like glass. The soul attempted to flee, but Fangula was prepared. He launched himself off Fang's belt and gobbled down the fleeing soul. Holding it in his mouth, he spat the now crystallized soul into Fang's awaiting hand.

"Another one for the collection," Fang nodded. "Topper will be pleased anyway. Time to make my exit."

"FREEZE, GHOST SCUM!!" a voice boomed.

From the containers which were around the warehouse and the major doorway, men in white outfits leaped out of the woodwork. All of them had various weapons which looked rather intimidating, but Fang knew that they only affected ghosts while being mildly threatening to living beings.

"The Guys in White," Fang sighed. "What do you bigots want?"

"You're coming with us, you ectoplasmic goon," one of the agents growled. "Come quietly and we'll make your second death quick."

Fang snorted and unleashed a chuckle, "You fools think I'm a ghost? Oh that is rich! You bigots are so quick to blame ghosts for all the odd things that happen around here that you don't even consider what else it might be? Some government agents you guys are."

"That's it!" an agent growled. Coincidentally, he was the same agent that Fang had brought down in the plane. "Blast the ghost!"

Before any of the agents could try their equipment on Fang, another roaring engine interrupted the action. Several agents had to leap out of the way as another motorcyclist drove into the building. Fang easily recognized him as Tamashii even with the helmet on. He probably got wind of the Fangire and came running.

"Get out of the way!" one of the GIW agents cried. "We're handling this ghost!"

"This is no ghost," Tamashii frowned. "He's something different, and possibly worse."

Fang remained silent. Even though most people he met wouldn't recognize his voice as Fang, Tamashii wasn't stupid. He would be able to figure out who Fang was by voice since he had met both Fang and Devlin. The second motorcyclist kept his eyes trained on Fang as he pulled a strange belt out of a pouch on the side of his motorcycle.

Tamashii ignored the demands of the GIW and swiftly swung the belt around his waist and snapped the buckle on securely. The belt was hi-tech in appearance with a black buckle that had a golden circuitry pattern and a red circular gem in the centre. Tamashii then took out a knuckle-duster with a similar pattern to his belt buckle from the inside of the same pouch before strapping it on his right fist. He slammed the knuckle-duster against his left palm.

"READY!" a computerized spoke from the hi-tech knuckle-duster, which also had the same circuitry pattern that was on the belt buckle.

"Henshin!" Tamashii called out before snapping the knuckle duster onto the belt buckle, completing the circuit.

"FIST ON!" a computerized voice spoke from the belt before it projected a holographic golden cross. The cross floated in front of Tamashii's face before it generated a holographic suit of armor over his body and head. When the glow died down as the armor solidified, standing in Tamashii's place was a new Rider.

His armor was mainly an ivory white color with a golden cross in the centre of his chest. The shoulders were broad. White gauntlets covered his forearms as white boots did the same for his lower legs. Flaps of armor also hung from the sides of the belt. Trimming sections of the armor was a blue material. A black bodysuit was worn under the armor, acting as flexible body armor that would still provide maximum protection without obstructing his movements. A white helmet covered his head with the golden cross acting as a faceplate.

"Now, you're mine," the armored Slayer spoke as the faceplate opened in four sections, revealing a pair of cold blue eyes. A pair of glowing white angel wings also spread out from his back, sending out waves of energy. The energy discharge was so immense that it sent the assorted GIW agents flying. Fang dug his heels into the ground so that he wouldn't be pushed back from the powerful aura Tamashii was generating from his suit. After a few seconds, the energy discharge died down.

In appearance, the armor resembled a combination of a samurai, an angel and a paladin. However, he was none of those.

He was a Slayer.

* * *

OK, we'll be seeing a climatic battle. Anyway, here's data on the Slayer system:

The Slayer system was developed by the same organization that funded the Slayers. It is a hi-tech belt which generates a highly sophisticated suit of advanced battle armor. The suit has two modes: Save Mode and Burst Mode. In Burst Mode, the armor's power is at its peak and it comes with a pair of retractable angelic wings. Burst Mode also releases high amounts of energy which can destroy anything standing too close. The transformation device is the Slayer Knuckle which when connected to the buckle activates the transformation


	15. 15th Night: An Eye for an Eye

ZK Chromedragozoid: Rider VS Rider, that's all I'm saying.

* * *

Fang was the one to throw the first punch, only for Slayer to use an upper forearm block before countering with a powerful jab to Fang's chest. Fang retaliated with a roundhouse but Slayer caught his foot before twisting the ankle swiftly, sending Fang reeling to the ground. Slayer then sent Fang flying with a kick. Fang slammed against a container before falling to the ground, groaning in pain.

"It's useless to fight me, Fang," Slayer said as he approached the vampiric Rider. "I know all your fight moves. I've watched you, studied you, and learnt how to counter you. Face it, you can't stop me."

"But I know who can," Fang said as he pulled out one of his whistles. "Savage Saber!" He placed the whistle in Fangula's mouth and his partner blew it.

* * *

Back in Fang Manor, Lobo heard the whistle calling and stood up quickly. "Yes, finally something fun to do!" he grinned ferally. A blue aura formed around his body, looking like a ghostly werewolf, before he was enveloped in a blue light and flew out of the mansion through the open window.

Everyone witnessing this just blinked in confusion. Only Miriam, Richard, Walter and Danielle were unfazed, as were Gillian and Francis.

"What just happened?" Danny asked Danielle.

"Oh, I guess Devlin needed the help," Danielle shrugged. However, inside, she was worried. If Devlin needed Lobo's help, then the Fangire had to be powerful.

* * *

Fang leapt up and grabbed the Savage Saber. Slayer watched the transformation occur as chains wrapped around Fang's upper torso and left arm before shattering, forming the new armor as his eyes turned from red to blue. It didn't matter much to the white armored Rider. It just made things more interesting.

Meanwhile, one of the GIW agents was asking his superior, "Sir, what should we do?"

"Let's just wait for them to tire each other out," the superior GIW agent said. "Then we can dissect them both."

Fang let out a howl as he dashed at Slayer. He slashed at the armored vampire hunter who blocked the sword slashed with his forearms before throwing an open palm strike into Fang's face. Fang was pushed onto his back but was able to flip back onto his feet.

"If it's a swordfight you want, then so be it," Slayer said, summoning his two swords. Fang remembered those swords. One of them had been used to give him his scar. With another feral howl, Fang went on the attack once more.

* * *

Seras had a feeling of dread well up inside of her. Sooner or later Tamashii would eventually figure out Devlin was Fang and she knew Tamashii seriously wanted to kill Fang since Fang could very well be a threat in the future, based on his words at least. Tamashii had let Fang live before but it was only a matter of time before…

Seras' cell phone rang. She dug into her purse and took it out. She pressed the 'OK' button and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Seras?_" that was Chiaki's voice. She sounded panicked.

"What's wrong, Chiaki?"

"_Tamashii came back and then took something from his room_," Chiaki informed her best friend. From the tone of her voice, it didn't sound good.

"What did he take?" Seras asked. The tone of her voice was drawing the attention of the others, Danielle's especially.

"_He took the belt!_"

"The belt?" Seras questioned, unsure what Chiaki meant. "What belt?"

"**_The_**_ belt!_" Chiaki stressed on.

Seras eyes widened. She knew what Chiaki was talking about, "**That** belt!? Why!?"

"_I heard him whispering something about Fang_," Chiaki replied. "_Seras? Hello? Are you there?_"

However, Seras was stunned speechless and dropped her phone. "Oh no!"

"Seras, what's wrong?" Danielle asked. "What's this about a belt?"

"Tamashii…he took…the Slayer system…" Seras said in a quivering voice.

* * *

Fang narrowly managed to escape a precise sword slash from Slayer, which resulted in one of the containers in getting sliced clean through. Fang gulped a little as he saw the clean cut made. Turning his blue visor towards his opponent, he knew he had to do something. Tamashii was not going to willingly listen to reason, especially from a 'vampire'. He knew Tamashii was dead set on killing him if his aura was any indication. The vampire hunter was radiating powerful killer intent. It was so powerful that the GIW dare not move from their spots. Whether that was a good or bad thing was debatable at best.

The two armored warriors fought seemingly wildly with each other. Sparks flew as the weapons made contact with each other. At first it looked like Fang was just wildly swinging at Slayer, but those who knew swordsmanship would be able to tell otherwise. Slayer was fighting gracefully, but there was a lot of aggression in his strikes.

Slayer's twin blades reverberated against the Savage Saber as the energies within collided with each other. Lobo could feel the power within the blades he was being used against. It was times like this that he was thankful that his body was made of steel rather than flesh or else the twin swords would have sliced him to ribbons.

Fang parried a slash from Slayer with the Savage Saber and leapt backwards and did a flip to avoid the second sword slash. Landing on the top of another container, Fang then aimed the wolf's head on his sword hilt at Slayer before activating the 'Howling Shock' attack. The howl from the wolf's head sent out a powerful shockwave which would've sent Slayer flying, but it didn't do that. Of course, it did disrupt the GIW's weaponry and sent a number of them flying backwards. Slayer, however, stood firm on the floor and didn't even budge.

"Boy, he's not affected, you better-" Fangula began to suggest but was cut off.

"I'm not going to kill him!" Fang snapped.

"But if you don't, he'll kill you!"

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take!" Fang shouted before jumping off the container, with the Savage Saber raised high above his head.

* * *

"The Slayer system is a hi-tech belt sent to us by the organization funding our group," Seras began to explain. "Its primary function is to fight the Fangires."

"Of course Tamashii decided another use for it, right?" Richard asked. Richard could sense the guy's hatred for vampires the moment he'd refused to join the Slayers.

"Tamashii thinks that Fang may turn into an even bigger threat in the future," Seras sighed. "I guess after seeing the power Fang, I mean Devlin has, he feels that since Devlin is a vampire, he could turn into a threat."

"But Devlin's not evil!" Danielle defended.

"I know that! But Tamashii doesn't care! To him, _all_ vampires are evil," Seras replied.

"Kinda reminds us of ourselves when we believed all ghosts were bad," Jack said, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"It does sound a tad extreme," Maddie admitted, still feeling guilty over the things she had said and done to her son while hunting his Phantom alter-ego.

"I just hope Tamashii…" Seras then saw Danielle leaving. "Danielle?"

"Devlin needs me, and I'm going to lend a hand," Danielle spoke.

"But how?" Seras asked. "I don't think anyone can stop Tamashii when he gets like this."

"But maybe a halfa can," Danielle smiled back.

"A halfa?" Seras questioned. Everyone knew what would happen next.

"You know Devlin's secret, so here's mine!" Danielle announced, "Going Ghost!" A pair of glowing white rings appeared over her body, one sweeping upwards while the other swept downwards. Seras' jaw dropped as she watched her friend change, clothing and all, into…

"You're Danni Phantom!" Seras screamed out as she saw Danielle's ghost mode.

"That's right," Danielle winked.

Seras blinked, "Wait, then that means…" The gears in her head began to spin as she started to make a connection. Her eyes turned towards Danny who gulped. "Oh my God!!"

"I guess she figures it out," Sam spoke to Danny who nodded.

"OK, now that that's out of the way, we should try to find Fang," Danielle suggested.

"OK, but how?" Danny asked. "I mean, it's not like we can track Devlin. None of us have a vampire tracker or anything."

"I think I can take care of that," Tucker said, taking out his PDA.

"Tucker, now is not the time to play with that," Sam growled.

"No," Tucker said as he pressed few buttons with the pointer stick. "Devlin told me that nearly all of Smart Brain's products have a tracking chip in them. It doesn't matter if it's a watch or an oven, they all have the chip. It's built under the emblem." He tapped a few more buttons. "And this baby can track anyone I want."

"Devlin does use Smart Brain's products," Danielle said, "It is his family's company."

Seras blinked, "Wait, Smart Brain?"

"What's the matter?" Danielle asked.

"Would the emblem look like a silver S and a black B inside a half black and half silver hexagon?"

"That's right," Danielle nodded.

"Um…I may not have mentioned this. But the Slayer system came in a box with that emblem on it."

* * *

Fang was sent flying with sparks spraying from his chest. He smashed against the far wall, hard, creating a crater on the surface. On his chest armor were two deep gashes from when Slayer had slashed him. He looked up to see Slayer advancing on him. He had dropped the Savage Saber and when he did, his armor changed back into its default Blood Form.

"Looks like this is it," Fang said as he tried to push himself to his feet. His entire body was hurting. Must be the mystical property of those swords.

"Oh no! Not this time!" Fangula shouted as he flew off Fang's belt. He flapped his wings frantically and charged straight towards Slayer. Slayer had not expected the belt to be sentient and this stunned moment of shock was just what Fangula needed. He began to fly around Slayer, acting like a pesky fly as Slayer attempted to swat at him. Fang also slashed his armor a few times before giving him a powerful kick in the faceplate. He shouted at Fang, "Now! Do it now!"

Fang nodded and called out, "_Release the Chains!_" He kicked his right leg up as the chains around the armored boot loosened and then shattered, freeing the demonic wings. Targeting Slayer, Fang leapt high into the air before dropping down to perform his finisher.

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!_"

Slayer saw the attack coming and his wings spread out before he folded them in front of him like a shield. There was no way a simple kick could defeat him.

* * *

"Smart Brain Corporation MADE the Slayer system!?" Danielle shouted out in shock. "No way!"

"Actually," Danny spoke up, "Ichijyo did say something about a few special projects. I guess it's not too far of a stretch to believe that they could make something like this from what I've seen."

Danielle now grew even more worried. Smart Brain's technology was top of the line. If they could create something like the Slayer system, then it had to have the power…the power to destroy Fang.

* * *

Fang's Dark Moon Break kick impacted against Slayer's Wing Shield. Fang continued to push as Slayer stood his ground. The white warrior had felt the power behind the kick and his body vibrated from the contact. It just proved that Fang was a powerful threat and needed to be neutralized.

The Savage Saber, lying discarded, witnessed the entire thing. Despite being a weapon, it was still sentient. It was still Lobo!

"_Damn it! If I wasn't stuck in this form, I could lend a hand!_" Lobo shouted from the Savage Saber. "_It's not fair!_" He then felt himself being picked up. "_What?_"

"Hello, Wolfy," Topper grinned. Lobo groaned.

The disguised dragon had followed Lobo in hopes of getting another Fangire soul to add to his master's payment. He had found it on the ground since Fang had dropped it while fighting Slayer. The white warrior had actually hit him hard enough to jar the stone out of where he kept them on his belt.

When he saw Fang fighting against Slayer, he knew that there was a business opportunity here. Sure enough, it came when he saw that Fang had dropped Lobo. It seemed time for a little transaction to take place.

"_Anyone but you_," Lobo groaned.

Topper frowned, "Aw, don't be like that." He watched the fight, "I see that the New Lord is having trouble."

"_And I can't help!_" Lobo growled.

"Maybe you can," Topper smiled, "But it is going to cost you."

"_Name your price._"

Topper grinned.

* * *

The Fenton RV, also known as the Ghost Assault Vehicle, was well on its way towards Devlin's location. They were following Tucker's PDA who was tracking Devlin based on his wristwatch, which had been made by his family's company. All products contained a tracking chip and the device that Tucker held in his hands had the software that could track them.

Danielle just hoped they weren't too late and Seras just hoped that Tamashii wouldn't be making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

With a shout of, "HAH!" the wings pushed Fang backwards and once again the vampiric Rider found himself smashed against another container. Actually, he had smashed through several wooden crates covered by a sheet. He struggled his way out of the broken wood, groaning. Fang flapped next to his head.

"This can't get any worse," Fang grumbled.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! You have destroyed my beautiful boxes so now you must pay! BEWARE!" hollered the bothersome Box Ghost as he appeared above Fang.

"Alright, I should really watch what I say."

Slayer looked at the Box Ghost and dismissed the weak ghost. His target was Fang and Fang was going to die today. He started walking towards his enemy, swords drawn and ready to finish him off.

Suddenly, there was a loud howling sound. Slayer, and even Fang, was caught off guard.

"Fangula?" Fang asked. Fangula chuckled. "What's going on?"

"A friend has come to help."

A blue blur then rushed at Slayer and slashed him across the chest, sending the vampire hunter reeling. When the blur stopped moving, Fang finally got a good look at it.

It was a werewolf.

The werewolf was covered in blue fur. On top of its head was a golden horn. Its eyes were blood red and its claws and teeth were razor sharp. The teeth were forming a grin as the werewolf looked at Fang, "_Hello, kid._"

If his face wasn't covered by a mask, you would've seen his jaw drop. "Lobo!"

Savage…the Wolf Fangire.

"Great, a Fangire," Slayer muttered with disdain. "So, you even work with the race that you fight," this statement was directed towards Fang.

Fang leapt off the broken crates and landed next to Savage. "Unlike you," Fang began to retort, "I don't discriminate."

"Well, that just means I get to kill both of you."

"_Let's see you try!_" Savage challenged before unleashing a howl. His claws were ready to rip out Tamashii's soul.

"Before we finish this, tell me… why do you fight? You must have a reason. So why?"

"I fight because it is my destiny. I fight so I can protect the people precious to me," as Fang said this with pure conviction, he pictured the faces of Danielle, Richard, Miriam, Walter and even Seras in his mind. "Now tell me, why do _you_ fight?"

"I fight so that no one will lose what I had to." He entered a stance with his swords. "So no one will have to suffer like I did…" His blades began to glow. Fang and Savage could see something forming behind Slayer. "So that no 15 year old will lose everything to you god damn abominations!" Slayer slashed his blades. "_Iron Dragon Strike!_" a blast of energy shot at Fang in the form of a powerful and vicious dragon. Fang and Savage had no time to react as the blast tore through them. The two warriors fell to the ground. The vampiric Rider and wolfish Fangire struggled to get to their feet. Slayer charged at the two. "Now die!"

"FREEZE!"

The GIW, who hadn't acted since the fight began, suddenly surrounded Slayer, Fang and Savage with their backup weaponry drawn on the two.

"You freaks are coming with us!" one agent commanded, "So don't you try anything funny!"

"And we'll taking that belt too," another agent stated, referring to the Slayer system. He was imagining the weapons they could create based on the technology.

"And then we'll perform very painful experiments on you," one more agent spoke.

Fang and Slayer exchanged looks. The Guys in White were starting to become a nuisance, something they could both agree on.

"Truce?" Slayer suggested, surprising Fang. "Until these fools are dealt with?"

"Truce then," Fang agreed. Savage grinned gleefully. "No killing," Fang warned causing Savage to grumble.

Now targeting a mutual foe, Slayer and Fang charged at the Guys in White who began to open fire on them.

* * *

As soon as Danny, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, Seras, Richard and the Fentons arrived at the warehouse, they were greeted with something coming out from a warzone. Jack, of course, had one of his Fenton-Bazookas ready to fight, despite its ineffectiveness against Fang or anything similar.

"Woah," Richard whistled. "It seemed like they had a party."

GIW agents were all sprawled on the ground, either unconscious and a few of them were groaning in pain. They had multiple wounds on them, mainly ugly bruises or even bloody gashes. Most of them had their clothes torn apart. Their weaponry, however, was in an irreparable state of damage.

"They were vicious," Tucker said. "Man, these guys looked like they went through a blender."

"But where's Devlin and Tamashii?" Sam asked.

Seras could see one GIW agent, barely conscious. Stomping over to him, she kneeled down and picked him up by his tie, forcing him to look at her. "Where did they go?"

"They're…monsters…" the GIW agent spoke in pain. Seras shook him violently.

"Tell me where they are!" Seras shouted, "Now!" She looked absolutely frightening when angry. The GIW agent's eyes rolled back and then he passed out. Seras roughly dropped him. "Great."

"Can you track him, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"The signal is kinda fuzzy," Tucker said as he looked at his PDA. The image of the screen was a radar. "But Devlin is close by. At least I hope he is. I mean, we're tracking his watch and-" he saw the blue wisp coming out of Danny's mouth.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost wailed as he appeared in front of them.

"GHOST!!" Jack shouted, taking aim. "Eat Fenton Bazooka, Ecto-scum!" Of course, Danny decided to intervene.

"DAD!" Danny shouted and then turned towards the Box Ghost. "Did you see two armored guys brawling here?" he asked. The Box Ghost nodded. "OK…so, where are they?" The Box Ghost pointed to the ceiling.

Suddenly, something fell right through the roof, making a hole in it, and crashing to the ground not too far from the others. There was Fang, Slayer and Savage, in a battle, trading blows with one another. Well, Slayer and Fang were trading blows with one another, using their fists instead of weapons, while Savage was assisting Fang. Seras and Danielle decided it was time to put an end to this.

"TAMASHII AKASHI! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" Seras shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone had to cover their ears from the loud yell. Slayer heard her and turned to look at his friend.

"Seras?" Slayer questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Akashi!" Seras fumed, approaching her armored leader.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Slayer cried incredulously. He pointed at Fang accusingly. "I'm ending this threat right now!"

"He is not a threat!" Seras shot back.

"Yeah! Danni nodded. "So keep your bigoted hands off him!"

"He's a vampire, Seras!" Slayer growled. "The enemy! Are you forgetting what his kind did to your family?!"

"No I haven't!" Seras snapped. "But I'm not going to blame Devlin when he wasn't the one responsible for it!"

"Besides, he's not even a full vampire," Richard added.

"Huh?" Slayer froze.

"The term is dhampir," Fang answered. "My mother Is human while my father is a vampire. Before you dare say he raped her, they are happily married to this day."

"Like I'd believe a word you say!" Slayer shot at Fang. "I saw you last summer, Devlin! I saw you going for that unconscious girl! I saved her life from you!"

The audience was silent at the proclamation. Seras remembered how Tamashii came in one night saying he found a vampire and managed to get it in the eye before it got away. When she thought about it, Devlin kept his hair covered over part of his face all the time.

"You really are an idiot," Fang growled. "I had saved that girl and was going to try and find a safe place for her! Instead, you come around and assume I was going to kill her and you attacked me!"

"You attacked my boyfriend?!" Danni cried in shock and anger. Slayer turned back to face her. "I ought to blast you right now!"

Slayer was now incredibly confused. How could so many humans be going against him? Even Seras was against him! Couldn't they see what kind of threat he was? Vampires were abominations and had to be destroyed. He pondered with the thought that they were under mind control since some of the older vampires could do it, but his Ryuugan was telling him they were all in their right minds. They were convinced that Fang was not a threat to humanity. They even knew who and what he was!

Savage growled. He could feel that his time was up. He wouldn't be able to assume his true form for a while after this, but it was worth it. Being able to wield the power he once had was totally worth the price he had to pay. Taking a leap, he went through the hole and vanished into the night, intending to return to Fang Manor and hoping a steaming cup of coffee would be waiting for him.

Fang, in the meantime, was staggering. He had gashes in his armor and probably suffering from internal injuries. How he manages to stand was a miracle in itself. Staggering forwards, the chains reappeared over his body and stripped him of his armor. Fangula flew off before Devlin hit the ground.

"Devlin!" Danni cried as she flew towards her boyfriend. She turned his body over and gasped. There were bruises and several deep gashes in his chest that were bleeding. He didn't look too well either and appeared weakened.

"Oh man this is bad!" Tucker cried.

"Speak to us, Devlin!" Sam shouted loudly.

Devlin wanted to answer them, he really did, but he was too busy concentrating on trying to heal his own wounds. Whatever those swords were powered by, they were filled to the brim with it. They had to be if they could wound him as deeply as they had.

"Devlin!" Danny shouted. "Don't you dare die on me! You promised you wouldn't hurt Danni and I'd say this qualifies if you die!"

Seras knew what had caused this and turned to look at Slayer, "You didn't…" She knew only one weapon that could do that kind of damage on a vampire. It was Tamashii's twin swords.

Slayer reached down to his belt and removed the Slayer knuckle from the belt before he removed the belt itself. The armor vanished in a golden glow of energy.

Seras confronted the boy she cared for and pointed towards Danielle and Devlin, "Does that even look like a vampire to you?" Tamashii remained silent. "All I see is a boy fighting for his life."

* * *

Everyone had relocated to Fang Manor to tend to Devlin's injuries. Tamashii was reluctant, but Seras was sending glares at him and with the weaponry that the elder Fentons were packing would hurt on some level. She eventually manages to convince him to come along.

Entering the mansion was tense enough because Tamashii could tell the three of the servants were Fangires. He wanted to attack, but he knew that he would be in for a huge fight he probably wouldn't get away from intact, if at all.

While almost everyone was getting supplies to tend to Devlin, Tamashii was placed in a chair by the fire and Jazz was sitting across from him.

"So you're the one who did that to Devlin?" she asked coldly.

Tamashii remained silent.

"You know, my little sister loves him very much," she continued. "And then you try to kill him just because he's part vampire."

"Vampires are unnatural monsters," Tamashii retorted. "I'm just making sure they can't do to anyone else what they did to me."

"And just what did they do to you?" Jazz frowned. "What did they do that made you go out to kill every single vampire even if they aren't hurting anyone?"

"Vampires exist to kill people," Tamashii hissed. "It's in the way they feed. Killing others to feed. How can you defend that?"

"We do what we can to survive," Jazz replied. "Now answer my question."

Tamashii was tempted to brush her off, but she was the type that wasn't going to go away. Still, he knew he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere until they heard about Devlin's fate. Resigning himself, he decided to talk.

"My entire family was killed by vampires," Tamashii answered. "Everyone I loved was killed right before my eyes. I kill them to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"And in the process you kill vampires who aren't a threat to anyone just for good measure," Jazz frowned. "I've heard a lot of reasons for genocide, but yours is one of the weakest arguments I've heard."

"I'm in the right!" Tamashii snapped.

"No, you're just angry because you couldn't stop them!" Jazz shot back. "You feel guilty about your family's death but you don't know who did it do you? You don't kill all vampires to prevent pain to others; you kill them in the small hope that you'll get the ones that killed your family!"

"That's not true!" Tamashii shouted.

"Isn't it?" Jazz asked. "You're so full of hate you can't tell good from bad anymore! I bet if Seras stood up to you alone tonight you would have attacked her just to get to Devlin, wouldn't you?"

Tamashii mumbled, "I know who killed my family…"

"Huh?"

"I said I know who killed my family," Tamashii repeated. "A group of four Fangires led those vampires. A Chameleon, a Snake, a Salamander, a Komodo Dragon and a Dragon." He gripped his fists. "I was left for dead after my family was massacred before my eyes. I lost all the people I loved because of those monsters!" He stared her in the eye, "Wouldn't you be angry if you weren't able to do anything for your own family?"

Jazz fell silent at his words.

"Vampires, whatever shape or form, are still dangerous monsters," Tamashii said, but somehow his tone was uncertain.

"But Devlin has been protecting the people here, as Fang," Jazz spoke. "Seras told me you saw it for yourself. So, why do you still think Devlin could be a threat? He's only part vampire. His human half…" Jazz trailed. '_Actually, Devlin's an Orphenoch. Could he still be considered human?_'

* * *

Inside the master bedroom, Devlin was wrapped up in bandages. His wounds had been treated but a lot of damage had been done to his body during his fight with Tamashii. He looked like he was on the verge of death. Danielle sat at his bedside, grasping his hand desperately.

"Why won't he wake up?" Danielle asked.

Miriam answered, "He's in a healing trance. Right now, he's focusing all his energy into healing his wounds." While transporting him here, blue flames due to his status as an Orphenoch were licking his wounds, as if trying to cleanse and heal them with limited effect.

Fangula flapped down and perched on Danielle's shoulder, "The boy will be alright. He won't die so easily."

Danielle cringed. She didn't want to hear about the possibility of Devlin dying. He'd died before, only to return as the Bat Orphenoch. She just wished that he would open his eye.

Danielle brushed aside his fringe to see the hidden scar underneath. No wonder he always kept it hidden under his hair. His right eye was scarred shut, all because of Tamashii. Her eyes narrowed crossly as she imagined the punishment she would deal on the hunter.

"His condition is still stable," Maddie said, placing a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder, "But I feel that he needs a more qualified doctor. He needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Not a good idea," Walter stated. "They would ask too many questions and we cannot have that. Besides, Master Devlin's healing abilities are enough."

Maddie frowned uncertainly, "Well, if you're sure."

* * *

Seras, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Richard were listening in on Jazz and Tamashii's discussion. They had heard everything.

"Woah, that guy had it tough," Tucker spoke.

"No doubt," Sam agreed. To have your whole family killed before your eyes could change some people. More or less, it could change them into psychopaths or worse.

"Did you know about this?" Richard asked Seras.

"Tamashii doesn't talk much about his past, but he does tell us why he hunts vampires," Seras answered. "I always thought he was right, but…but ever since Devlin saved me, I've been having doubts." She paused. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, I've seen Devlin take a lot worse," Danny said. Hearing Tamashii's story made the male halfa think of Valerie and how obsessed she had been at hunting him down. Luckily, after the Hollow invasion a few years back, she had come to understand him better and became a member of their team. Of course, she had moved away with her dad. He hoped she had a happy life now. "He's not someone who can die so easily." Of course, he doubted his words.

"So, how do you know about Smart Brain?" Seras asked.

Danny was not sure how to answer this, but he didn't have to. Seras was the one who did it.

"Devlin's father owns it," Sam stated bluntly.

Seras's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

And she wasn't the only one who found this out.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tamashii shouted out, "My Slayer system was…"

"Developed by the same company owned by Devlin's father," Jazz confirmed, nodding.

"But, that's impossible!" Tamashii shouted, not believing her words. "I mean, why would a vampire make something like that and give it to me!? Why would a vampire provide my group with the financial backing!?" It just didn't make sense to Tamashii.

"Well, I guess this shows that vampires are more complex than you think," Jazz smiled triumphantly.

Tamashii stood up to leave. Before he left he turned to Jazz and said, "Tell Devlin I apologize. I won't be bothering him anymore. However, he should also know that the Salamander is mine to deal with. If he does not with any further harm, he'll leave him to me."

"There is just one more thing I'm wondering. How is it that you are up and walking while Devlin lies in his room half dead? You don't even look like you're in pain."

"Pain is nothing to me," answered Tamashii. "The dead feel no pain." He then walked away, leaving Jazz to decipher the meaning behind his words.

Tamashii walked past Seras, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Richard. He didn't say a word to the group. In stead he walked right to the master bedroom. Everyone ran after him, afraid he would do something to Devlin. Tamashii stood at the entrance to the master bedroom, everyone gave cold glares at the vampire slayer.

"You said you wanted to blast me," said Tamashii, speaking to Danielle. "Meet me outside and I'll give you the chance."

Danielle's face seemed to turn close to stone before she nodded. She and Tamashii walked out to the front yard. Everyone not tending to Devlin followed. The vampire hunter just calmly walked out a fair distance before he turned to look at Danielle. It hadn't quite occurred to him, but he had almost done to her boyfriend what the vampires did to his own love. She was entirely in the right to pay him back.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. "Come at me."

Danielle didn't need anymore provocation than that. With a cry of 'going ghost', she became Danni Phantom and launched herself at Tamashii. Her speed was impressive before she lay a forward punch into his face with a loud crack.

The blow itself wasn't what actually stunned Tamashii, but the fact that it actually hurt!

For a very long time, Tamashii had forgotten what pain, really physical pain, felt like. He could no longer remember the sensation but now he got a very clear reminder, on account of a very pissed off ghost girl.

Danni hovered towards Tamashii, her hands glowing with ectoplasmic energy. "This is for Devlin's eye!" she shouted, sending a blast at his body. Tamashii was sent flying into the air. Danielle grabbed his ankle and shouted, "And this is for calling him a monster!" She hurled him towards the ground. Tamashii didn't feel that, fortunately, but he wondered how she could hurt him before. Was it because she was using ectoplasm to fuel her punches?

With a furious roar, Danni rushed at Tamashii and pummeled him with ecto-powered fists. She didn't seem to stop as Tamashii didn't even make an effort to dodge or block her blows. Right now, she was entirely in the right, and he deserved this for what he had tried to do.

Another fist slammed into his chin, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Danni stood over him, eyes glowing with hate and anger, but also wet with tears. She leaned down, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and said, "If he dies, I'm coming after you," angrily before dropping him and walking away.

Tamashii lay still on the grass of the front yard, contemplating several thoughts. The look on the ghost girl's face was one filled with rage. Rage fueled by intense emotions. It was the kind of rage felt by someone who had everything taken from them.

And, in Danielle's eyes, he was the monster.

Everyone backed away in fear of the ghost girl who slowly started to ascend the stairs. She was still radiating anger and it didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon. For now, until Devlin woke up, they would give her space.

* * *

Fangula gazed down on his partner. Despite being a part vampire and an Orphenoch, the boy appeared quite frail at the moment. The bandages were wrapped around his torso to cover his injuries and who knows how many new scars would form. Of course, being part vampire, Devlin could heal fast.

Maybe Fangula could make it faster.

The small vampire landed close to Devlin's neck and bit down, taking some blood while at the same time transferring something into Devlin. What appeared to be chains started to slither under the unconscious boy's skin. Either he didn't feel it or Fangula's bite had numbed the pain. Either way, it was a good thing that Devlin didn't feel the power coursing through his veins.

Fangula removed himself from his partner's neck and watched as the wound closed.

* * *

Danielle had changed back as she reached the top of the stairs. Her anger was boiling, but she had managed to get a lot of it out of her system. All she wanted was to be with her other half and make sure he was still alive.

She quietly slipped into his room and watched him sleep. She felt very helpless at the moment, but knowing he was still alive helped soothe her mind a little. Of course, if he woke up and smiled at her then it would make her feel even better.

She walked over to his bed and lay her head down on his chest. The sound of his heart beating strongly brought a small smile to her face. The sounds were strong and healthy. The sound definitely belonged to someone who was far from the brink of death.

* * *

Tamashii was still lying on the ground with his eyes closed while thinking. He felt a poking sensation in his belly and opened his eyes to see that it was Seras.

"How long was I out?" Tamashii asked, referring to his state of immobility.

"For a good half hour," Seras said, squatting down. He sat up. "You took quite a beating."

"Well, can't say that I felt nothing. Those punches actually hurt," he said, groaning out of discomfort rather than pain. "So, are you still mad at me?" She flicked his forehead.

"You're still my friend, you idiot," Seras smiled but then frowned, "Of course…"

"So is Devlin," Tamashii finished. She nodded. "Well, you know why we do what we do, right?"

"To protect people from vampires, I know," Seras answered. "But, right now, I have my doubts."

'_You aren't the only one_,' Tamashii thought.

"I mean, when we got money to back us up, we never knew who it was but they allowed us to fight vampires," Seras spoke, "Finding out that the source is really Devlin's own dad, well…it's a bit confusing."

"I don't understand it either," Tamashii sighed. The Slayer system had been delivered to them as soon as they arrived here in Amity Park. It was a 'gift' to help them with the Fangire menace. "But, maybe, his father wanted me to help him instead of fighting him."

"So, what do you think about Devlin?" Seras asked her friend and leader. Tamashii lay back down on the soft grass. "Tamashii?"

"When I asked him why he fought, he told me it was to protect his precious people," Tamashii spoke, repeating Devlin's words. "Because I thought him only as an evil vampire, I didn't really listen. Maybe…maybe he is good." Seras smiled. "But his powers…they feel…" He wasn't sure how to word it. Were they dark, evil, malevolent, vile? He could find a word for it. Evil was still evil, yet Devlin was using dark powers for good. Of course, he wasn't really the only one. Tamashii gazed at his hand. The hand had shed a lot of vampire blood.

"Well, when he wakes up, I don't think he'll be happy to see you," spoke Seras. "You did give him his scar."

"True," Tamashii nodded. "But he was standing over that girl with silver hair and elongated fangs. What was I supposed to think?"

"That alone _might_ get Devlin to forgive you," Seras nodded. "You did what a good person would do when he thought someone was in danger. The problem is that you gouged out his eye and Danielle probably won't forgive you for a long time. I can tell she likes his eyes."

Tamashii nodded. He recognized the worry and affection in Danielle's eyes. He had it himself a very long time ago. A small part of him envied them for still having it.

* * *

Devlin's left eye began to open as he groaned a little. His entire body still felt sore from all his injuries. Thankfully, they were already healed. He just hoped he didn't develop any scars.

He felt a gentle weight pressed against his chest and looked down to see Danielle on the bed with him, lying on the blanket with her head rested on his chest. She was sleeping quite peacefully and Devlin found himself gazing at her, running one hand through her black hair.

"Mine," he said, almost possessively. He could hear flapping and saw Fangula flapping down from his perch on the ceiling. "Fangula."

"It's good to see you awake, boy," Fangula said, flying around his partner. "You took quite a beating."

"I sure did," Devlin said, remembering the fight he had with Slayer/Tamashii. His hand went up to his fringe. Actually, it went under his fringe as he rubbed the scar. "Is _he_ still here?"

"He's just outside," Fangula informed him. "Your beloved gave him quite the beating."

Devlin wasn't sure how to react. He asked, "She beat him up?"

"And was righteously angry when doing so," Fangula added. "She has quite a strong spirit."

Devlin gazed down at his girlfriend. Her eyes started to open. When she managed to focus her vision, she could see Devlin, well awake and looking at her.

"Had a pleasant sleep, luv?" he asked, smiling.

"DEV!" she shouted, hugging him. "You're awake!"

"Danielle, I'm still in pain!" Devlin spoke with pain in his voice from the crushing hug. Danielle let go of him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Devlin brushed it off, "It's alright. You were just happy." He sat up in bed. "So, I heard you got even with Tamashii."

The ghost girl blushed, "Yeah…he did hurt you…" She felt his palm touching her cheek and she leaned against it. It felt pleasant. She then asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your scar?"

Devlin hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "I didn't want you to see how ugly it is." That was the reason why he'd grown his hair to cover it. "Before I grew my hair out, I had to wear an eye patch."

"You wore an eye patch?" Danielle asked while at the same time picturing Devlin wearing an eye patch. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Devlin narrowed his eye.

* * *

Danny approached Tamashii. He had decided that maybe Tamashii deserved some words from him. He sat down on the grass with Seras and the leading Slayer and spoke, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good for a person who just got himself beaten up by a girl," Tamashii retorted, a slightly cynical tone in his voice.

"Tamashii, be nice," Seras warned.

"Well, anyway…" Danny began, "You really don't like Devlin, do you?"

Tamashii didn't know how to answer. He hated vampires, but Devlin proved that he was different since he was half vampire. Also, the revelation of finding out who was funding them and gave him his Slayer system was still overwhelming and shocking. "Well, I can't say I totally hate him, but I don't see us being friends, not since what happened before."

Danny nodded. "Well, that's something we have in common." Danny explained, "Devlin and I have this little feud going on, with Danielle in the centre."

"You're the overprotective brother type, aren't you?" Tamashii asked. Danny flinched. He was right.

"Well, I don't really hate the guy, but he's so smug and arrogant and I'm afraid he might hurt my little sister."

"It's natural," Tamashii agreed.

"I actually threatened to hurt him if he did anything to hurt Danielle."

"And has he?"

Danny nodded. "Though, they weren't intentional. He apologized. He never harmed her and he can be as vicious as me if anyone hurt the people I love."

"So, what are you saying?" Tamashii asked.

"Devlin is a lot of things, but he's not evil. Hell, I'm friends with his brother and his family is cool. Let's just say that Devlin is a lot more complicated than he lets on, but what I know is that despite being part vampire, he's still a good guy."

"I guess I can agree to that," Tamashii nodded. "He has saved a bunch of people since I came to town."

"Haven't I been telling you that?" asked Seras.

"Yeah, you have," Tamashii sighed. "Still, the fact that he was exuding the strongest vampiric aura that I've felt in a long time stuck out more."

"Well, I can't say him being part vampire hadn't bothered me for a while," Danny admitted sheepishly.

"Oh?" Tamashii asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I suppose it has to do with all that I know about vampires. I couldn't get it out of my head that he could bite her and stuff. Every time I walked in on them kissing and him kissing her neck I would freak about him drinking her blood. I'd chase him with a baseball bat until Danni would hit me for being stupid."

"Ouch," Seras flinched. "A girl does not like having her romantic time being interrupted."

"I learned that pretty quick," Danny nodded. "It just figures that she seems to like getting kissed on the neck."

"I take it you've spied on them numerous times," Tamashii smirked.

"Once or twice," Danny shrugged, trying to play it down.

"Try every time I came over," Devlin spoke as he walked over towards the front yard with Danielle by his side. He was fully clothed and his eye was focused on Tamashii. "You, get off my property," Devlin commanded firmly.

Tamashii sighed, "I guess I don't get a chance to explain."

"Actions speak louder than words, Akashi," Devlin spoke coldly, eyes narrowed. "Despite all the good I've done, you still see me as an evil vampire. I cannot forgive you for that."

Standing up to his feet, Tamashii sighed, "Fair enough."

"I don't ever want to see your face again," Devlin finished before turning around and went up the stairs towards the front door. He stopped and turned to look at Danielle, "Are you coming, luv?"

"I need to tell Danny something," Danielle spoke.

Devlin nodded, accepting her answer, before walking up the stairs. Sam and Tucker, who'd been standing close, moved a few feet away from the dhampir. He was radiating a lot of anger, despite his clam demeanor.

"I guess you should really leave," Danny said to Tamashii. He'd seen Devlin angry, _very_ angry.

"Well, I am a vampire hunter so I guess I'm not welcomed," Tamashii replied.

"But what about me?" Seras asked. She really didn't want to lose her friendship with Devlin.

"Oh, Devlin likes you," Danielle answered but then trained her eyes, which were glowing green, at Tamashii, "It's _him_ he has a problem with."

Tamashii didn't need anymore provocation. He wasn't welcomed to Fang Manor, ever. "Of course, he'd be seeing me a lot. We do go to the same school."

"I hope you don't cross paths then," Danielle spoke angrily.

"Let's go, Seras," Tamashi said. "We're leaving." He then walked towards the open gates.

"OK, Tamashii," Seras nodded before following after her friend. Danny and Danielle watched the two leave.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Danny asked.

"Can I stay over here for the night?" Danielle asked.

* * *

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!**" Danny's voice came from outside and tore through Fang Manor. It may have been his Ghostly Wail, judging from the volume.

Devlin, who had entered the mansion after telling Tamashii to leave, heard Danny's indignant cry. As much pain as he was in at the moment, he could still take pleasure in how Danny would get riled up over his relationship with Danielle. The adults all had been informed about the arrangement and were okay with it, but Danielle still needed to inform Danny.

Still, things were going to be tense with Tamashii, for a long time if not forever. A misunderstanding that led to minor injuries that were recoverable was okay. He and Danny had done the same thing ever since they met. His older brother, Ryuki, and Takada still did that to each other when they got in one of their fights. However, Tamashii had taken his sight in one eye.

And that was something he could NOT forgive.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, we all know this was going to happen. Two Riders, enemies. Let's see if they can work together next time on MASKED RIDER FANG!


	16. 16th Night: Heat!

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, you've seen two Riders fighting _against_ one another. Let's see them work _together_.

* * *

_The soft body had let itself rest on top of Devlin. He could feel the weight and soft warmth radiating from the body pressed up against him. It was definitely female from the fleshy globes that were squishing against his chest._

"_Devlin," a sensual voice whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad you're alive."_

_Soft lips explored his own in a passionate kiss. He let his hands rest on the bare hips of the person lying on top of him. More passionate kisses were shared between the two._

"_I don't want to risk losing you again," the female whispered, her black hair draping across her face._

"_You don't have to Danielle," Devlin replied, holding the woman he loved._

"_I can't be sure of that!" Danielle moaned sadly. "I want to show you how much I love you."_

_She leaned back and let Devlin take in her form. Her body glistened in the low light as she revealed herself._

"_Take me," she whispered._

* * *

"WARGH!!" Devlin scream as he suddenly shot out of bed, eye wide and fangs exposed due to his mouth being wide open. He was sweating profusely and panting repeatedly, with his heart racing. His face was red and his hair was matted against his head due to his perspiration.

He forced himself to calm down, steadying himself as he mentally willed his heard to stop pacing.

"Hey, boy," Fangula spoke as he unfolded his wings, yawning. "Why are you screaming so late at night?"

Devlin kept mum. He didn't feel like talking about his dream. He just wanted to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, the images from his dream were still fresh in his mind and he doubt he'd be getting a good night's sleep anytime soon. Also, he was currently 'pitching a tent' and going to sleep now would be uncomfortable.

He was thankful that the walls were sound proof. That would only leave anyone present in the room aside himself (Fangula) and the three Fangires (Francis, Lobo and Gillian) to hear his loud screaming.

His door suddenly swung open and a nightgown clad girl immediately stormed inside, "My Lord! I heard a noise! Are you alright?"

Devlin's gaze snapped to the intruder and found himself looking at Gillian. She was wearing an emerald green nightgown which draped across her figure in an almost sensual way. With the way the light was on behind her, the silhouette of her trim and curvy figure could be seen. Devlin had to tear his gaze back up to her face before he could speak again.

"It's nothing," he lied. "I just had a nightmare."

"I see," the female Fangire nodded. She started to get angry as she planted her hands on her hips. It made her nightgown tighten on her chest to a remarkable degree. "It's that Slayer's fault for doing that to you!"

She walked over to Devlin's bed and leaned over, letting her cleavage show, "Would you like to cuddle up with me tonight to keep the bad nightmares away?"

Devlin was actually temped to say yes. Too tempted for his liking. Gillian may have possessed the form of a teenage girl, but she was far older than he was. Despite that, she was still remarkably beautiful. Vivid thoughts of how Gillian's body would feel like pressed up against his came to mind. Her warmth would feel nice and her curves would be very nice. Better yet, perhaps if she went without clothes…

"No!" Devlin answered swiftly before his thoughts could get away from him. "Please, go back to sleep."

"Yes, My Lord," Gillian sighed sadly as she pouted and went to leave.

She walked through the door and closed it behind her. She developed a goofy grin as she leaned on the wooden surface.

"Master is becoming aroused," she cooed softly. "Lady Danielle is so lucky. I wonder if she'll let me have a turn when she's finished."

* * *

The next morning, Devlin let out a tired yawn as he left him room. Fangula was perched on his head. He was already properly dressed for school and now was heading down towards the dining room for breakfast.

Danielle had spent the night, if he remembered, and would no doubt be with the other residents of the home. He couldn't really face her right now after that dream he had. What would she think if she were to find out that he'd been having such dreams? Granted, that had been a first but still…

He entered the dining room and was suddenly glomped by a female with black hair.

"Good morning, Dev!" Danielle greeted, hugging him close. Devlin could feel her curves pressed up against his body and he could feel his cheeks heat up. Luckily, she let go of him before he passed out. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Right," Devlin nodded before following her to the table. An empty seat was set next to her and she beamed brightly at him. He was smiling back nervously. Across from the couple sat Gillian, who was smirking with mischief.

"So, how did you sleep, Danielle?" Devlin asked trying to make conversation.

"Pretty well," Danielle admitted. "I was still worried about you, though."

"You should have seen her," Gillian smiled. "I checked on her and she was tossing and turning. She looked like she was in heat or something."

"Gillian!" Danielle blushed madly. Devlin shivered at the thought of Danielle being in heat. Only, he wasn't shivering in fear or because he was cold. Quite the opposite.

"Devlin?" Danielle asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Devlin grimaced, trying to keep his hormones under control.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Anything I can do to help?"

Devlin was very tempted to answer with a head that was not sitting on his shoulders. The sensation of Danielle's skin on his was setting off fireworks in his head. He felt the strong desire to just whisk Danielle away and go feral on her.

"I think I'd better get to school!" he spoke as he sat up. "I'll see you there!"

"Huh?" Danielle blinked. "But what about-?"

"It's fine!" Devlin answered as he went for the door. "See you there!"

With that, he was gone. Danielle was after him like a shot, but he was already gone. However, the odd thing was that he had not taken the Blood Fang.

* * *

Devlin arrived without any trouble, but he was panting and sweating. He walked over towards the lockers but then stopped to see Seras. He felt like he should talk to her and so he approached her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to see him. She was surprised too.

Seras and Devlin both stood in front of her locker. She was afraid to meet his gaze but she had to. She spoke, "Hey, Devlin."

"Good morning to you too," Devlin spoke politely.

Seras fidgeted and then she couldn't take the tension. She blurted out, "Tamashii's sorry for what he did!"

Devlin's expression remained stoic, "It doesn't change a thing." He was about to go when she grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You need to know why Tamashii is the way he is," Seras said, pleadingly. "Please."

Sighing, Devlin said, "5 minutes."

"Tamashii… He's lost everything to vampires," said Seras. "When he was with his family and girlfriend they were attacked by Fangires. Tamashii told me that the first thing they did was incapacitate him, but they left him conscious. He was forced to watch as his family was killed right in front of him. Vampires have caused him nothing but pain… I know that doesn't excuse what he did to you but maybe now you can understand him better. Maybe now you can understand why he's like that."

Devlin remained silent. "Thank you for telling me Seras. I can't say I understand what it is like to watch everything being taken from you. But now I believe I understand a little bit."

"You don't understand a thing," said someone. Devlin turned to meet the cold empty gaze of Tamashii Akashi. "You want to understand, imagine this. Imagine living your life without a father. Imagine watching your brother become crippled in some pointless battle. Then you meet someone who makes all the pain go away. Imagine living a happy life. Then imagine five psychos breaking into your house. You watch as your brother fights a losing battle. You watch him die. Imagine some sick bastard raping your mother and sister as you can do nothing to stop it. Imagine seeing the sadistic smile on the face of the man who caused all this. _Then_, and only then, can you even begin to understand me."

Devlin narrowed his eye at the Slayer. He was in no mood to talk with him, despite Seras' explanation. He only said, "I may not have experienced it, but it doesn't mean I don't sympathize." He then walked past Tamashii, coldly staring at him.

"Tamashii!" Seras scolded. "I was trying to apologize for you."

"What's the point?" Tamashii questioned. "He will always hate me for what I did to him."

"But do you hate _him_?"

Tamashii was about to answer when, in all his idiocy, Dash thought it was time for a revenge shot at Tamashii. He walked up behind Tamashii and drew back his fist. Unfortunately for him, Tamashii could see that coming from a mile away. He swung around, the back of his hand connecting with Dash's head. Dash was, literally sent flying, before finally crashing into several lockers, leaving a large human-shaped dent in the lockers. "There are only two things I hate in this world. Devlin is only half of one." He then adjusted his backpack and walked off.

* * *

Devlin was at his locker, leaning his head against the door. His mind was a mess. What happened at breakfast had been awkward, especially for him. Why couldn't he look into Danielle's eye this morning and why did he have to still see that dream in his head. He suddenly yelped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see that it was Tucker and Sam, Danny's friends.

"Oh, it's you two," Devlin said, catching his breath. He then noticed the 'leader' of the trio was not present. "Where's Daniel?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Sam said.

"Your big bro called him up on an important mission and Danny couldn't tell us," Tucker frowned.

Devlin quirked an eyebrow, "And you believe that I might know." It was more of a statement than a question but Sam and Tucker nodded regardless. Sighing, Devlin answered. "As much as I would like to tell you, I cannot. I am not an operative of my family's company so I am not informed of these missions, even by my own brother."

"But, maybe-" Tucker began.

"And you do not want to hack into the Smart Brain's computer mainframe." Devlin warned, "The last person who tried that was never heard from again." His tone was not one of humor. He wasn't kidding.

"So, what about Danielle?" Sam asked. Devlin cringed.

"I…came alone," Devlin admitted. Both of Danny's friends blinked.

"You came here…alone…without her?" Tucker asked, slowly. "OK, that doesn't make sense! You're both practically glued to the hip."

"I had to come early for some things, even skipped breakfast," Devlin said, his stomach growling. He was hoping he could wait until lunch for sustenance.

Sam didn't seem convinced. She could tell something was wrong from Devlin's body language. He didn't seem comfortable talking about Danielle.

"Well, I need to go," Devlin said. "I can't be tardy. I have a reputation to keep." He walked away.

"He seemed a little weird today, don't ya think?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday, we found out he was Fang," Tucker said. "I don't think anything he does is weird anymore."

* * *

In front of the door to their homeroom class, Danielle suddenly appeared and latched onto Devlin's arm. "Good morning, Dev!" This action caused him to yell in surprise and pull out of her grip.

He was breathing hard, clutching his chest as his face turned red from the blood rush. "Danielle, you scared me."

Danielle giggled, "Sorry, Dev. I just wanted to surprise you. You did seem a little bit nervous this morning when you left early so I came to cheer you up."

Devlin eyed Danielle up and down and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, you like it?" Danielle twirled. "Gillian helped pick it out." Danielle was wearing a black midriff bearing top with white thin straps, a white skull in the centre, a black miniskirt and loose fitting black socks with her usual sneakers. She also wore a black choker around her neck which Devlin couldn't help but stare. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and Devlin could see that she was wearing makeup.

Noticing that he was silent, Danielle smiled and kissed his cheek. This caused his body to heat up. The late bell rang and the couple entered before things got too crowded in the hallway.

* * *

The following classes became quite uncomfortable for Devlin, mostly because he had to be close to Danielle, and in those clothes it was hard not to stare. She was beautiful, which he had admitted to her and himself for a very long time but right now she looked absolutely irresistible.

In biology, both Danielle and Devlin were partnered up and he could smell her and it was driving him wild. He had to ask for a hall pass just so he could splash himself with cold water, soaking his clothes.

In math, he was partnered up with Richard, Seras and Danielle. Devlin didn't mind Seras that much, despite her relations to Tamashii and Richard was a good friend. Unfortunately, he found himself staring at Danielle's cleavage when she leaned over and he could not divert his eyes. He actually chewed on the inside of his mouth and even clenched his fingers to just keep himself from ravaging her on the spot.

At gym, it got worse. In that white T-shirt and shorts, Devlin could not keep his eyes away from her. He was even imagining what she'd look like if the sprinklers came on, soaking her in the shirt. He was even thinking of assuming his gaseous form to spy on her when she was in the shower after gym class.

What was going on!?

* * *

Devlin locked himself in the music room, his safe haven. It was lunch time and he'd promised to meet up with Danielle later, telling her he had an appointment. Of course, that was a lie. He was trying to figure out…

"What's going on with me!?" Devlin asked himself.

"You're having urges," was the simple answer he received. He looked towards the piano to see Topper, leaning against the instrument and waving. "Hello, New Lord." Fangula was perched on the disguised dragon's shoulder, waving his wing.

"Pardon? Can you repeat that?" Devlin asked, unsure if he'd heard Topper right, "I'm what?"

"You're having urges," Topper repeated, calmly, "Urges that need to be satisfied. In other words, you're as horny as a bull."

"Explain," Devlin growled.

"Well, I guess Lord Fangula can explain it better," Topper said. Fangula flew over towards Devlin, flapping his wings as he started to speak.

"Vampires, even half vampires, often go through a phase in their lives which involve sexual gratification," Fangula spoke, causing Devlin to blush. He remembered his mother talking to him about the 'birds and the bees' before he'd left for his summer trip. "You do realize why our prey never squirms in pain when we bite them, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Devlin frowned, diverting his eyes, "I've never bitten Danielle."

Fangula blinked, "Not even once?"

"Not even once."

Fangula laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Devlin yelled.

"Well, my boy, that's the problem," Fangula said. "A vampire bite is actually pleasurable, for both the vampire and prey. While we take pleasure in drinking blood, the victim takes pleasure in the sensation. Vampires actually secrete a special venom from their fangs which is like an aphrodisiac." Fangula added, to Devlin's chagrin, "It's not so different from sex, which is also basically the exchange of bodily fluids."

Devlin dropped down to the floor, clutching his head, "This cannot be happening."

"It's happening, New Lord, deal with it," Topper said directly.

"So, I have to bite Danielle and it will go away?" Devlin asked. Fangula looked hesitant. "What? That is it, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no," Fangula said, looking a little nervous despite his previous speech.

"What, do I have to make love to her or something," Devlin guessed, rolling his eyes. Their silence answered for him. "What!?"

"Well, in your case, that is the alternative," Topper spoke. Devlin stood up abruptly, shaking his head rapidly.

"No, no, no!!" Devlin objected. "I can't just use her like that! Besides, she's too young."

"Well, you could try and call an escort service," Topper suggested, only to receive a glare from Devlin. "Or not."

"Well, what else can you do?" Fangula questioned.

"I'll try to control it, somehow," Devlin said, sweating a little. His fangs were extended and his eye was shifting between blue and red. This situation was driving him nuts. Both Topper and Fangula looked on with worry.

* * *

Devlin walked out of the room only to meet face to face with Tamashii. The dhampir growled, "What do you want?"

"I was just passing through when I heard your voice," Tamashii replied calmly.

"You were spying on me," Devlin accused. "Don't you ever do that!" He pushed Tamashii backwards.

"You really can hold a grudge, can't you?" Tamashii asked.

"Well, you'd know. You are the expert," Devlin retorted.

A crowd was starting to form around the two. Seras, Richard, and Danielle were looking for Devlin when they saw the crowd.

"Wonder what's going on?" Seras asked. She just hoped Tamashii wasn't picking a fight with the jocks again.

"We better go see," Richard suggested. "Might be interesting."

"But what about Devlin?" Danielle asked but received no answer when her friends went to see what was going on.

They were shocked by what they saw.

The surrounding students were cheering as they watched Devlin and Tamashii roughing each other up. They were using their fists and trying to injure one another. Seras and Danielle were yelling at them to stop, but unfortunately their pleas went unheard by the two brawling boys.

Then, Lancer, seeing the commotion, came to the scene.

"Paradise Lost! What is going on here?" the teacher shouted. The crowd parted to allow Lancer to see and he was surprised. "Amakusa! Akashi! Stop this right now!" Devlin had slammed Tamashii against the lockers. "That's an order!" Of course, neither boy heard him and continued to fight. Lancer needed to find a way to break this up before anybody got hurt.

Devlin's mind was filled with rage, partly due to his uncomfortable situation and the anger he felt towards Tamashii who'd given him his scar. Tamashii, of course, was feeling his hatred towards vampire resurfacing. He kneed Devlin in the stomach before sending him staggering with a punch.

Luckily, the crowd parting allowed Seras and Danielle to put a stop to it.

"Tamashii, stop!" Seras shouted, standing in front of Tamashii who was in mid-charge. Danielle slung her arms around Devlin's neck, holding him back from attacking Tamashii.

"Devlin, this isn't you! Just, calm down!" she begged. The haze of hatred was starting to clear when he heard her voice and listened to her pleading tone. He was hurting her. The red glow of his eye vanished, replaced by the gentle crystal blue that she was familiar with.

"Danielle?" Devlin blinked. She smiled.

Seras sighed when Tamashii finally calmed down, but the situation wasn't fixed just yet.

"Akashi! Amakusa! To the principal's office!" Lancer ordered. These two needed discipline, _very_ strict discipline.

* * *

On the streets of Amity Park, a motorcycle was racing along at a reckless speed. For once, it wasn't Johnny 13 and his girl. It was a different motorcycle that had a side car attached to it. The rider was a familiar face that belonged to a certain Salamander Fangire while the guy in the side car was someone new. Both had roared through town without a care. An accident didn't really matter since it wouldn't kill them anyway. They continued on their way until they saw the local high school coming up. When they were in front of the school, they finally stopped.

Ryuzaki stood in front of Casper High, smiling. "So, this is where he is. Fitting. Very fitting."

"So, boss, what do we do?" asked his companion, who had green eyes and dyed green hair word under a black snowcap. His attire consisted of a green t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, jeans shorts, black cut-off gloves, and sneakers. He looked like a skateboarder.

"We scope out the place and then we strike."

His companion shared his grin.

* * *

Principal Ishiyama stared down at the two boys who were sitting in the chairs across from her, with the desk acting as a barrier between herself and them. To be honest, she was not expecting seeing these two together at the same time. Tamashii had an attitude problem but he was a veritable ghost in the halls. He was usually very polite and only fought when someone provoked him. Like the jock Dash for example. The same could be said for Devlin. He was a very polite boy, a model student and was loved by almost all the females in the school . He had also raised Dash's ire because of it, but seeing the two butt heads was new.

"I can honestly say that I am very disappointed in the two of you," she frowned. "I had honestly expected better."

Devlin and Tamashii remained quiet, but were sending secretive glares at each other.

"Mr. Akashi," she spoke. "While I realize that you have an aggression problem, I will not let you take it out on other students. The only reason I did not have you punished for your previous fights is because they were clearly cases of self-defense. Today though, it was clearly a grudge match and I will not permit that to happen."

She then turned to Devlin, "And you, Mr. Amakusa. I expected much better from you. All the reviews I get from your teachers and fellow students are that you are a model student, the perfect gentleman and friend. This is certainly not like you. What on earth possessed you two to just start fighting each other like this?"

"Bad history," both boys answered at once before sending another glare at each other.

"Explain," Principal Ishiyama frowned.

"Tamashii and I have actually met before," Devlin sighed. "It was a long time ago and not a…pleasant experience."

He unconsciously let his hand touch his blind eye and the scar that ran across the skin. Principal Ishiyama didn't seem to notice. She had turned to look at Tamashii.

"We recently recognized each other and we weren't happy about that. So we picked up where we left off," the hunter continued.

"Well, this grudge has to stop," the lady principal frowned. "I don't know what silly reason caused the two of you to get into a fight, but I will not be having you both continuing this petty fight here."

Both boys nodded. They knew it probably wouldn't last. Devlin's clear agitation was not helping his patience and Tamashii didn't have much to begin with. It was a safe bet that they were going to fight sometime in the future.

Agreeing with the principal, she let them both go with a warning. She did leave the threat of detention hanging over their heads if she ever caught them fighting for stupid reasons again.

The two teens, one vampire hunter and the other a dhampir, left the principal's office but they hadn't stopped glaring at one another. Sooner or later, they would start fighting again.

Suddenly, before they could start exchanging blows again, they heard a loud scream. Both Riders turned to look eat each other before running down the halls towards the source of the noise.

* * *

Ryuzaki walked through the hallway and his lecherous eyes were scanning the entire area. He was mostly looking at the young girls lining the halls, gossiping with their friends. Paulina caught his eye, and then Star, as well as a few other girls from the Popular group.

His teeth were formed in a grin. This was practically a buffet prepared only for him.

"So, where is this dude anyway, boss?" his companion asked.

"Well, first things first," Ryuzaki spoke. He was searching for a different target and then finally found them. One of the girls, he could tell, was the white haired one though she had black hair and the way she was dressed made her look delicious. Seras was there too. Since the day she'd been rescued from him, he'd often fantasized about having her in bed and then taking her delicious life energy. "Perfect."

"So, those are the babes you want, huh, boss?" his companion asked.

"Yes, Shawn, and I think now is the time we should stir up some trouble." Ryuzaki then felt a strong grip on his shoulder. "Oh?"

"Get out of here, now," Bunshichi, Tamashii's friend and fellow Slayer, ordered. He looked ready to fight. "You freaks aren't welcomed here."

"Well now," Ryuzaki chuckled, "Bunshichi, it's been a while. Haven't seen you since your fight with Mitsuomi. What was that, three years ago?" He smiled, "What should I do?" His face then began to crack like glass. Shawn's face cracked too. They then suddenly assumed their true forms, causing everyone in the hallway to scream. Ryuzaki grabbed Bunshichi by the neck and then threw him into the lockers, knocking him out in an instant. Normally, it would take more than that to take out the Slayer, but the angle of impact hadn't helped the situation. "_Now, time to play!_" the Salamander Fangire laughed. The Fangire next to him resembled a chameleon. He had a scaly green body, sharp teeth, claws and large bulbous eyes that looked in all directions. He had a spike on both shoulders and three horns on his head. His tongue, a very long tongue, wiggled out of his mouth.

"_Totally gnarly, dude!_" the Chameleon Fangire shouted before letting his tongue loose, lashing them at students as he attacked them.

"Oh, great," Seras groaned as she saw the two Fangires. Of course, her fear grew when she saw the Salamander Fangire and then she felt anger and hatred, remembering what he'd done to Chiaki. She took out her gun and got ready to fight. Richard had taken out his whip and Danielle inconspicuously assumed her Ghost Mode.

The fight was on.

"Take that you freak!" Richard shouted as he lashed his whip at the Chameleon Fangire. The Chameleon Fangire staggered from the hits and then countered by swinging his own tongue around. Richard dodged and continued his attack.

Seras and Danni were taking on the Salamander Fangire who advanced on them. He didn't seem particularly affected by the girls' attempts at holding him back with their shots. He grinned at the two girls, lecherous visions in his sick imagination appeared, "_Now, now, my pretties. Don't fight it. I'm just here to play with you_."

"Save it, you sicko!" Seras snapped. "You're going to pay for what you did to Chiaki!"

The Salamander Fangire laughed and then blew flames at the two girls. Danni created a barrier around herself and Seras to block the flames.

"Damn it! Devlin, where are you?" Danni questioned, holding the flames back.

Richard was now having his own trouble against the Chameleon Fangire, who had stripped him of his whip and now all Richard had were his holy knives. He tried throwing them but the Fangire, through to its namesake, had blended into the background. "Where are you, you freak!?"

"_Look up, dude!_" Richard heard before the Chameleon Fangire dropped from the ground. He pinned Richard down and licked his face. "_I prefer babes, but you'll do!_" Richard was disgusted by this Fangire.

Suddenly, a black and gold blur smashed into the Fangire's face. Richard took advantage of this and kneed the Fangire in the stomach before throwing him over his body. Richard stood up and turned to see Devlin. "Where were you?"

Devlin shrugged, "Getting a stern talking to by the principal." His eye was on the Fangire. "Now, to handle this monster. Fangula, let's go!" Fangula went into Devlin's hand before Devlin pressed the small vampire against his exposed arm. Fangula bit down, allowing him to transfer his power into Devlin's body, thus forming the blood red Fang belt. The hallways had long gone empty so it was safe for him to transform.

As the Salamander Fangire was turning up the heat, he let out a loud howl as something slashed him in the back. He turned to see that it was Tamashii, with one of his swords out and wearing a strange belt. The Salamander Fangire grinned. "_So, you decided to come._"

"I finally have the chance to finish you off," Tamashii stated and then smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He threw his sword into the air and then reached into his coat for the Slayer Knuckle. He strapped it onto his right hand and slammed it against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Devlin and Tamashii called out in unison before attaching their respective manners of transformation to their belts.

"_Wake Up!_"

"FIST ON!"

For Tamashii, the transformation came in the form of a holographic suit of armor solidifying on his body. For Devlin, the chains wrapped up his body before shattering. Richard was the first to say something about Fang's appearance.

"Devlin, your armor…look!" Richard pointed. Fang looked down and noticed that Richard was right

Fang's armor was now different. The armor covering his upper torso was now mostly silver, with a red chestplate and a pattern in the back resembling bat wings. His gauntlets were now simple armored hand gloves and around his wrists were bracelets. Even the left armored boot was gone, now replaced by an ankle bracelet. He wasn't barefoot, though, since the bodysuit covered his entire body and had built in soles. His shoulder armor was no longer in the form of two skulls, but resembled folded bat wings that had chains binding them. The only details which remained unchanged were the red visor and the chained right armored boot.

"What happened?" Fang asked, directing this question towards Fangula.

"That's probably my fault," Fangula sighed. "You see, the armor is still mystical and takes a form representing the kind of power that the wielder possesses. Since I used my power to heal you last night, the armor reacted to it and changed."

Fang sighed and looked back at the two Fangires. Slayer and Fang looked at each other and silently agreed to another truce. With that out of the way, both charged at their respective opponents.

Fang used a flying kick at the Chameleon Fangire, but missed as he dodged to the side. It didn't faze Fang as he quickly twisted into a roundhouse, slamming his face into the heel of his foot.

The Chameleon Fangire stumbled and leaned against the lockers. That Fang could hit HARD! The Chameleon Fangire couldn't remember a time when someone aside from another Fangire could hurt him like that. Perhaps Fang's reputation wasn't all hype like he had first believed.

"_Not bad, dude!_" the green Fangire chuckled. "_Try this!_"

He lashed out with his long tongue, aiming to pierce Fang's armor and hopefully his skin. Fang song the appendage coming and quickly got out of the way. The tongue continued and pierced a locker across the hall.

"Wrong move," Fang growled as he charged at the Fangire. He reared back and punched the Chameleon Fangire in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. The green Fangire slurped its tongue back quickly and let it hit Fang's shoulder, raising sparks and the armored warrior rolled to avoid further damage. The dark Rider could only growl and focus his energy on the fight. At least this blasted heat was good for something.

At the other end of the hall, Slayer was fighting with all his fury. His swords were swinging at the Salamander Fangire in his haze of hatred.

"_I'm sensing a lot of negative vibes,_" Ryuzaki laughed. "_Anything you care to share?_"

"Just that I'm going to kill you here!" Slayer roared. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Chiaki and all those other girls!"

"_Oh please,_" Ryuzaki laughed. "_It's not my fault they show off so much skin. Of it wasn't me then it would have been someone else. At least I don't leave them in pain._"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Slayer roared, imagining his own mother at Ryuzaki's mercy all those years ago.

Slayer dashed forward with his rage and adrenaline and unleashed a cross-slash. The Salamander Fangire was caught off guard and the tips of the swords dug deeply into his hide.

"_AGH!_" Ryuzaki roared as he stumbled back. He peered at the wounds on his body and saw light seeping through. Those blades had almost cut him to the soul! Any deeper and he might have taken him out!

"_Damn,_" he growled. He looked over to the Chameleon Fangire. "_Shawn! Get us a distraction!_"

The Chameleon Fangire looked over to his boss and nodded. His eyes started glowing brightly before his glass-like skin sparkled. Fang was about to charge for another attack when the entire world went down into darkness.

"What the deuce?" Fang pondered as he punched the air where the Chameleon Fangire had been a moment ago.

"RYUZAKI!" Slayer roared as he slashed wildly in the darkness. "FACE ME!!"

"_Maybe next time, kiddo,_" Ryuzaki's voice laughed in the darkness. "_But I have two new girls to break in. Maybe I'll keep them instead of just draining them. I'll bet they'll make a cute pair of Fangire sluts for me!_"

The darkness raised and both Riders found that both Fangires were gone. Unfortunately, so were Seras and Danielle.

"Danielle!" Fang gasped, finding his love gone.

"No…" Slayer gaped. He punched a locker, making it cave. "NOT AGAIN!!"

As Richard watched both Riders in grief over the loss of the two girls they loved, he noticed something on the ground. It looked like a folded sheet of paper. "Hey, what's this?" he questioned as he picked it up. He unfolded it but before he could read it, Slayer grabbed it out of his hand. "Hey!"

Slayer's eyes scanned the sheet of paper before crumpling it into a ball and discarding it. He ran towards the front doors of the school which led to outside. Fang then picked up the crumbled up ball of paper and opened it up. He realized that it was a map and there was a message.

It had been written by Ryuzaki. It read:

_If you ever want to see these girls again, come to warehouse D-45 at the docks. Come alone._

"Why a warehouse?" Fangula questioned. "It's so cliché." Right now Fang didn't have time to argue with Fangula, he had to go rescue Danielle.

"Richard, stay here," Fang said before making his way towards the exit.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Richard asked. Fang could see Bunshichi still lying unconscious.

"Take care of that guy," Fang stated before running towards the exit.

"I really hate this," Richard grumbled before going to the unconscious Bunshichi and picking him up. "Oof! Whoever said being a vampire hunter was a glamorous job has been watching too many movies!"

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, Fang could see Slayer getting on his bike. Despite his own anger and worry for his love, he still had the presence of mind to take an objective look at the situation. Something that Slayer seemed to be lacking. Wanting to keep him from going off in a fury, he went over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me," Slayer growled.

"Listen," Fang said. "As much as you hate to admit it, you need my help. They got Danielle too and I…"

"You what?" Slayer asked the other Rider.

"I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her," Fang admitted. "She was my first real friend for a very long time."

Slayer wore an almost sympathetic look under his helmet and sighed. "To be honest, I feel the same way about Seras." He mounted his bike. "Come on, let's go."

Fang nodded and used one of his whistles to summon the Blood Fang, which came roaring down the streets in an instant. It stopped in front of the vampiric Rider before he mounted it. Slayer was the first to drive into the streets, followed by Fang, before they both raced towards their destination.

In a matter of minutes, both Riders arrived at the designated warehouse. Slayer was about to enter but Fang held him back.

"Wait, this could be a trap," Fang said. Slayer shrugged him off.

"We don't have time! We have to go!" Slayer said impatiently before running inside. Fang kept his agitation in check. Today hadn't gone so well, not with his problem of having 'urges' as both Fangula and Topper had softly put it. Tamashii being an ass like usual was not helping his attitude. Right now though, he was focusing on saving Danielle and then taking his aggression out on the Fangires responsible for taking her.

* * *

Both Seras and Danielle had been tied up and gagged. Both young women were tied to chairs inside some kind of control room while Ryuzaki and his goon were paying attention to the screens. While Seras was unconscious, Danielle attempted to go intangible and to phase through the ropes but she couldn't. She couldn't even go ghost. Whatever was holding her was keeping her ghost powers blocked.

"It's futile to try and escape, my dear," Ryuzaki said, turning to face the struggling young woman. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her eye level. He cupped her chin but she pulled away. He roughly grabbed her face again, forcing her to look at him. "You got spirit. I like that. Makes it more fun when I break you."

"Hey, boss, they're coming," Shawn said as he looked to the security monitor.

"Excellent," Ryuzaki grinned. "Did you plant the illusions like I asked you to?" Shawn nodded. "Good."

* * *

Slayer and Fang entered the Fangire's hideout through one of the side doors, hoping that it wasn't booby trapped. When they entered they were shocked by what they saw. It looked like an ancient Japanese home, like something out of a history book. "Where are we?" asked Fang.

"My home," answered Slayer, stunned by what he saw. This was his old home. But how could it be here?? They stopped when they saw someone coming towards them. Both warriors prepared to fight. They were shocked to see a woman with short black hair and a kind face.

"Tama-kun," said the woman happily. "It's so good to see you!" The woman draped her arms around Slayer, pulling him into the kind of hug only a mother could. He then noticed that he was no longer in his Slayer armor.

"Okaasan…" said Tamashii, a hint of confusion in his voice.

The woman looked at Fang, who also noticed his armor gone. "Oh, and you brought an ally! Tell me, does he fight under Lord Oda-sama like you?"

"Lord Oda-sama?" asked Devlin. He felt like he had gone back in time. If the Oda this woman was talking about was Oda Nobunaga, then Tamashii had to be somewhere around 500 years old! This added a whole new level of mystery to the vampire hunter.

"You bastards…" said Tamashii. His hands gripped his swords tightly. "Do you have any ideas what I've lost? What you've taken from me?" He slashed at the woman, who then faded from existence. "And now you try and stop me with cheap illusions! You monstrosities must not think much of me…" He readied his blades. "For once in your worthless life Ryuzaki, come and face me like the beast you are." His armor returned, as did Fang's.

"Akashi, I…" Fang began to say but was shortly cut off.

"We move forward," Slayer said, voice cold. He walked ahead and into the mysterious house. Fang knew that this could be a trap but they had no choice. Both Danielle and Seras were still in danger. Both his friend and his love were well worth the risk of such things in the dhampir's mind.

Inside the house was something Slayer only saw in his worst nightmares. The entire interior was ruined. Blood stained the walls, floors and ceilings and bodies were littered everywhere. Fang had seen a lot of evil but even this made him nauseous. The smell of blood was everywhere. Whether this was an illusion or not, it was quite convincing. Worst of all, he saw a woman lying on the ground with her clothes torn to shreds and claw marks all over her body. She was positioned so that All her body was revealed, showing that she had bee raped. The worst part of it was that the face belonged to whom Tamashii called mother. She was barely recognizable, but still the resemblance was there.

"Akashi…is this…" Fang began to ask Slayer, who was standing like a statue. His fists were clenched around his sword handles tightly. "Are you alright?"

"How dare they…?" Slayer spoke, his voice cracking. "How dare they mock me…? How dare they insult the memory of my family…?"

"Akashi!" Fang shouted, trying to shake Slayer out of his trance. "This is only an illusion! Snap out of it!" Suddenly, he found himself dodging from a slash.

"You…die!!" Slayer shouted. What he was seeing was not Fang, but one of the Fangires responsible for his torment.

"Boy, the illusions are affecting him!" Fangula shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know," Fang responded before diving away from another slash.

"DIE!!"

With his hatred focused on Fang, the armored dhampir had to find a way to get out of this alive.

* * *

Ryuzaki was amused by the latest turn of events, "If we're lucky, they'll kill each other." The illusion had nearly been flawless. Shawn, the Chameleon Fangire, possessed the ability to project illusions. He could even project them telepathically from afar. The Salamander Fangire had given him all the details about Tamashii's life to create such an elaborate illusion and all that was needed was simple execution.

"Sweet, dinner and a show," Shawn spoke before walking towards Danielle bur was violently knocked aside from his boss. "Geez, boss! What's your damage!?"

"These wenches are mine, do you hear me!?" Ryuzaki snapped with a fiery aura burning around his body. Shawn nodded rapidly, in fear. Ryuzaki didn't want what'd happened with the Sheep Fangire to repeat itself. "Good, now that we have that out of the way, go now and see to it that they finish each other off."

Shawn, grumbled, and then went out of the room to maintain his illusion. Ryuzaki grinned sickly as he watched the two rival Riders battle it out.

* * *

Fang smashed his fist into Slayer's face, sending the armored vampire hunter staggering. "Snap out of it, you idiot!" Of course, Slayer was still roaring with rage as he continued to attack Fang. "Why isn't he listening!?"

"Maybe he needs a good knock to the head!" Fangula suggested.

"Or a strong kick in the head!" Fang responded. Leaping backwards, he then planted his feet to the wall and sprung himself towards Slayer. The armored Slayer responded by activating his Burst Mode, releasing a burst of energy and his wings. Fang was sent flying back by the energy discharge, but at the same time, the illusion around them started to fizzle out.

When Slayer's energy discharge was done, the illusion, including the bloodied walls, ceilings and floor, as well as the litter of bodies had vanished. "What? What happened?"

Both Riders found they were in a warehouse that had boxes stacked like the rooms they were in. The spaces were enough to be called rooms. It made sense since both of them could feel walls when they touched the walls in the illusionary rooms.

Fang stood up, groaning a little, "You got overwhelmed by an illusion. Luckily, that armor of yours took care of it."

"_Let's see you take care of me, dudes!!_" the Chameleon Fangire crowed as he appeared sticking to the ceiling. He shot his tongue out at a distracted Slayer. However, his tongue was grabbed by Fang who then gave it a tug and pulled him to the ground. The Fangire landed with a loud thump, cracking the cement floor.

"Find Seras and Danielle," Fang said to Slayer. "I'll handle this reptile."

Slayer nodded and ran towards a door in the back. Fang focused his eyes on the Chameleon Fangire. "Now, to take care of some pent up aggression."

* * *

Ryuzaki smirked, "Well now, looks like the knight is coming to rescue the fair damsels." He chuckled as he resumed his true Salamander Fangire form, "_Well, I should give him a warm welcome._" He spoke to the girls, "_Enjoy the show_," before leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

The Chameleon Fangire was a tricky one. He'd created several illusionary duplicates of himself in order to confuse Fang while at the same time strike when Fang's attention was on an illusion, rather than on himself. Fang's strikes kept going through illusions and never the right one. The Fangire was having a much easier time dealing with Fang than he thought. From all the rumors he'd heard, maybe they were just that, just rumors.

After receiving a particularly violent strike from the Chameleon Fangire's prehensile tongue, Fang dropped to the floor in pain.

"_So, are you really supposed to be the dude that beat all those other Fangires?_" the Chameleon Fangire snorted. "_What a joke! You ain't living to your hype!_" Fang got up and struck the Fangire across the face, only to hit another illusion as it faded away. "_Face facts! You're just a stupid kid! You can't beat me! You can't beat the boss either!_"

The boss…Ryuzaki…Tamashii had told him about what the Salamander Fangire did to his victims. He feared the worse. Danielle. She would be…she would be…

No! He could not let that happen!

Fang's blood red visor scanned his surroundings. The Chameleon Fangire was trying to confuse him with his many illusionary incarnations. There just had to be a way to beat him.

He then realized that he did have a way. Reaching down to his belt, he pulled out the Sniper Whistle. He placed it in Fangula's mouth. The sealed vampire blew the green whistle, calling on one of Fang's allies.

"Sniper Magnum!" Fang called.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Gillian was just trying out some new clothes in her room, posing in front of her mirror. Helping Danielle get dressed would really help Devlin 'warm' up to her. The lady Fangire decided a little wardrobe change might boost her chances of receiving some affection. It had been SO long since she had received that kind of tender touch. She was reliving some old memories when she heard the call from the Sniper Whistle. "Time to show the Lord my talent!" she giggled before she was engulfed by green light and shrunk into a small statuette. She then flew out through the open window.

* * *

Fang grabbed the Sniper Magnum and as it unfolded from its statuette form to its gun form, Fang could see the familiar chains engulfing his right arm before shattering, revealing the scaly emerald green armor. The second set of chains wrapped around his torso before shattering, revealing a scaly emerald green chestplate in place of the red. His visor turned green as did Fangula's eyes as Gillian infused her power into her masters.

"_My Lords, let us finish this quickly_," spoke Gillian from the Sniper Magnum.

Fang nodded and he scanned the entire area. Chameleon Fangires were jumping around but only one of them could be the real one. He aimed his gun carefully at each of the Fangires, trying to pick out the real one.

There!

He pulled the trigger and let loose 5 water bullets which hit the target dead centre in the chest. Not only did this eliminate the other illusionary duplicates, but also left the Fangire wide open. Fang really had to thank Gillian for the boost he gave his eyes later.

"Now!" Fangula ordered before Fang placed the hammer between Fangula's jaws. "_Sniper Bite!_"

The Chameleon Fangire saw Fang preparing his attack, "_Not this time, dude!_" He attempted to use the same trick again to confuse Fang. Too bad it wouldn't work this time.

Fang raised the gun into the air as water from an unknown source swirled around his body. The turbines of the Sniper Magnum spun as it collected the water into the barrel, pressurizing it. A ball of water started to form at the front of the barrel. Fang leveled the weapon, aiming the gun at the Fangire as the ball grew to the size of a basketball before he pulled the trigger, sending the water bomb sailing through the air.

The water bomb ignored all the illusionary clones and was flying straight towards the Chameleon Fangire. "_Oh, man! I'm outta here!_" the Chameleon Fangire shouted as he turned to run once he realized his illusions weren't working anymore. Unfortunately, he was too late as the water bomb smashed into him, causing his body to freeze like a statue.

Fang went over to the frozen Fangire. He walked around it, admiring his handiwork, before giving one of its horns a tap. That single tap shattered the already fragile body, releasing the soul inside. Fangula flew up and swallowed the soul, sealing it into a stone before spitting it into Fang's hand.

"Now to see if Slayer needs a hand giving Ryuzaki what he deserves," Fang growled as he headed in the direction the holy Rider had gone to.

* * *

The Salamander Fangire faced Slayer, who had his blades gripped tightly. Before the fight started, Ryuzaki thought it'd be fun to push some of the Rider's buttons. And he knew all the right buttons to push. "_So, tell me about that Seras girl. Do you think she's a crier like that mother of yours?_" Slayer roared and charged at Ryuzaki, intent on taking his head. He slashed but Ryuzaki created a shield of fire, using it to block the blades. "_Or is she more of a screamer like your sister?_" He then spat fire out at Slayer, who leapt backwards.

The Rider looked at Ryuzaki, hatred coming off of him in waves. "You like causing pain, don't you, Ryuzaki?" asked the Slayer as he prepared his blades. The Fangire merely smirked. "Then I shall show you pain." The vampire hunter's aura began to take shape around him, entering into his swords. He threw his arms backwards. He stepped forward, and simultaneously swung his arms forward. "_Twin Rampaging Dragon Strike!_" Like his Iron Dragon Strike a dragon flew from his blades, only this time it was accompanied by a second dragon, the two intertwining as they slammed into Ryuzaki. The Salamander Fangire was sent flying before crashing into a crate. Ryuzaki forced himself up.

"_Damn you, Akashi…_" groaned Ryuzaki.

"Screw you, Ryuzaki," replied Slayer as he prepared his blades. He charged his energy through both his swords before unleashing his attack.

"_Iron Dragon Strike!_"

"_SNIPER AQUA TORNADO!_"

Fang had busted in through the door while Slayer had been fighting. In the midst of the battle, he had Fangula bite the Sniper Magnum's hammer a second time. As Slayer began his assault, Fang launched his own attack to cut off Ryuzaki's escape.

Both attacks were launched from opposite sides and headed towards Ryuzaki. The Salamander had nowhere to run before the water bomb smashed into his body, turning it fragile before Slayer's attack smashed his body to crystal shards. His soul hovered in place for a second before making a break for it.

"No way are you getting away!" Fangula announced as he flew off Fang's belt and after the soul. The soul tried to escape the sealed vampire but Fangula was too tricky for it. Fangula opened his mouth wide and swallowed the soul. He chewed for a second before flying over to Fang. He spat out the sealed soul but it was intercepted by Slayer who grabbed the sealed soul in mid air.

"I'll be taking that," Slayer said as he turned to look at Fang. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No way! It's ours! Fair and square!" Fangula protested.

"Fine," Fang shrugged.

"WHAT!?"

"We defeated him. Doesn't matter who gets the soul," Fang stated. Fangula's jaw dropped. "Of course, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me in the past."

"I don't want your forgiveness," Slayer responded. "All I know now is, one of the things I despised most in this world is in the palm of my hand, and I could end him so easily. Now, come on, we need to find the girls."

"Now that is something we can both agree upon," Fang nodded.

* * *

The two Riders, once removing their armors, found Danielle and Seras. Devlin quickly began to untie Danielle and removed the gag from her mouth. Her mouth felt dry. Danielle helped her off the chair and asked, "Are you alright?" She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come," she said gratefully. Despite the soft body being pressed against his, he was able to rein in his urges so that he could enjoy this moment of holding her. He was hugging her desperately. He had been close to losing her again and just wanted to make sure it was really her and wasn't just an illusion concocted by a Fangire.

"You're safe now, luv," he spoke, softly, nuzzling her hair. She smelled so nice.

Seras eyes slowly began to open up and she looked up to see Tamashii. "Tama…" but she was suddenly surprised when she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her. She blushed hotly. She had been dreaming of this for such a long time but was also confused. "Tamashii…what are you…?"

"Thank goodness you're safe," he said, holding onto her body. She slowly began to wrap her own arms around his body. "I could never forgive myself if I lost you too." She could see Devlin and Danielle smiling knowingly at the two, as did Fangula who was perched on Devlin's head.

"We better get out of here before more people show up," Fangula advised.

"Right," Tamashii agreed. He then turned to look at Devlin. He let go of Seras and Devlin in turn let go of Danielle. The two girls looked worried. Were the two boys going to come to blows again?

Devlin raised up his fist and so did Tamashii. They pulled their arms back and threw them forward…to softly pound their knuckles against each other. Danielle and Seras sighed in relief.

"Thanks for having my back," Tamashii spoke.

"Same to you," Devlin nodded with a smile. It would appear that the two Riders had found a newfound respect for one another.

"But, just remember, we have a rematch coming soon," Tamashii spoke.

"I'll remember," Devlin replied, smiling smugly. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Now that you two are done bonding," Seras said. "We better get out of here. It's getting late."

"Mom and dad must be worried about me," spoke Danielle.

"Right, let's go," Devlin said.

* * *

Later, at Fang Manor, Devlin and Danielle were in his room, sitting on the bed, alone. Now Devlin was going to explain why his behavior had been a little erratic the entire day at school.

"You're...horny?" she asked after listening to what she'd just been told. It explained a lot, even if it sounded a little weird.

"Yes, I am," Devlin said, eyes turning away and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Talking about this was just too embarrassing for him.

"Well, how are you going to take care of it?" Danielle asked.

"Well, we could either have sex," Devlin said, putting it bluntly, "But we're too young for that, so there's an alternative."

Danielle had blushed at the mention of sex but then asked, "What's the alternative?"

"I bite you," he answered and added, "I feed on you. Fangula said that was supposed to solve the problem." He added mentally, _'At least temporarily...'_

"Oh," Danielle blinked.

"But…I just can't," Devlin said. "I mean, I don't know if I can control it and…" he felt the mattress shift. "Danielle? What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Danielle giggled as she lay down in front of him, running her left hand over her neck in an enticing manner. "Come on, take a bite."

Devlin gulped, "Are you sure about this?" He was still a little uncertain.

"It's not like I'm totally helpless," Danielle retorted. "Now, get over here."

Devlin had to respect her courage, but he still had his reservations. Of course, if he didn't get this problem taken care of, who knows what would happen. Sighing he crawled over towards Danielle and the girl wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Now, make sure to be gentle," she teased. She watched as his appearance changed. His ears grew long and pointed, his hair turned silver, his left eye became sharper as the iris turned red and then his fangs elongated. Danielle felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I hope you're ready," he said before he leaned down and licked her neck. She moaned and then he pierced her skin with his fangs. There was slight pricking which hurt for a moment, but then Danielle felt like she was sinking in bliss. It was like she was soaking in warm oil that warmed her body in an extremely sensual way. Being against Devlin's body just made it better. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up as she clung to him.

There was a slight draining sensation as Devlin drank her blood. It felt like she was getting the mother of all hickeys, which was making the experience even better when she thought about it. She let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as he continued to feed.

Finally, Devlin had his fill and pulled back. Danielle was in a euphoric daze as she leaned onto Devlin and smiled goofily.

"How do you feel?" Devlin asked in concern. This was his first time drinking blood straight from the source. He had to admit that Danielle's blood reminded him of eating a frozen treat. It was probably the ghost in her. He licked the puncture wounds so that they would heal. It wouldn't be good if anyone saw them.

"Feeling good," the halfa girl smiled as she looked lazily up at her boyfriend. "We are SO doing that again."

"I think you're a little bit dazed, luv," Devlin smiled. It was funny seeing her act so strange.

"Little bit," Danielle shrugged. She then pushed Devlin down on the bed before resting on top of him, snuggling deeper into his warmth after a few moments.

"Luv?" Devlin asked.

"Shh," Danielle spoke dreamily. "Snuggling now."

* * *

Inside a different place, three beings of incredible power were in council. One was a female and the other was a male. Both of them had been in contact with Ryuzaki and had felt his power signature vanish, meaning his destruction. The last being in the room was the most powerful of the three, and the head of the little family.

"So Ryuzaki finally got in over his head," the male sighed. "Kidnapping the loves of both the Slayer and the Fang was not a smart move."

"I say good riddance," the female sighed. "That perv knew the risks and with the way he was picking off prey he was going to cause us problems. I say let Fang keep him. Besides, we don't even know where Fang puts the souls after he seals them."

"True," the male nodded. "After several Fangires were defeated by Fang, I could only feel their soul energy for a while before it vanished completely. Whatever he is using them for; it either destroys them or put them beyond our reach."

"Yes," the female nodded. "Shawn already went the way of the others. Strangely, Ryuzaki is still there."

"So Fang has not placed him with the others yet," the male nodded. "Then we could still recover him."

"Why should we?" the female growled. "He's a loose cannon and we can't count on him for anything!"

"He's family," the male answered. "That's more than enough."

The leader listened to the arguments with some interest. Hearing that Ryuzaki was defeated was of some concern. It meant that the Fang and the Slayer were getting stronger. Of course, he knew that the Slayer was a boy from ages past, but hearing what kind of power that he now wielded was something to be concerned about. From the Fang, an ancient power could be felt. Nearly as old as him. Both of them had become almost threatening. Something had to be done.

"Enough," the leader spoke, ending the bickering. "I have come to a decision."

Both the male and the female were silent in anticipation.

"Even though Ryuzaki was being an idiot by letting himself get beaten and sealed, we cannot afford to lose him because of his abilities," the leader spoke. "We must recover him before he is taken permanently from us."

"Yes, sir," both the male and the female nodded to their leader and family head.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Wow, that took a really long time. Well, we finally see Devlin/Fang and Tamashii/Slayer working together for a change. Pls, be generous with ur reviews, OK? BTW, I'd like to thank both Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for their help with this chapter.


	17. 17th Night: Bowling Alley Brawl

Another chapter for Masked Rider Fang! Enjoy and pls review when ur done!

* * *

Francis opened the door to allow his two masters entrance into the mansion. The young Rider tipped his hat in greeting, "Good evening, Francis."

"Good evening to you too, sir," Francis nodded.

"I still think you made a terrible error when you gave that soul stone away," Fangula reprimanded his partner as he walked through the door into the mansion. He had returned from another day of school and had a lot of homework to complete.

"Well, the less Fangires there are, the better," Devlin huffed, "So, what's wrong with Akashi getting it?" He then inquired, "Or is there something you aren't telling me?"

Fangula bristled. He had his reasons for collecting those soul stones, reasons that he wasn't allowed to divulge to Devlin, "Well, I just think that we're the only ones who can keep it safe."

"Well, I trust Akashi to guard it," Devlin replied. He and Tamashii had another talk and, while not as close as friends, they considered each other allies fighting against a common enemy. After working together to rescue Danielle and Seras the previous day, they began to respect one another as fellow Riders. Of course, Devlin still had trouble forgiving Tamashii for his eye.

"You trust him? He gave you your scar!" Fangula reminded. "He blinded you in one eye!"

"I doubt my own troubles are as bad as his," Devlin spoke, sympathetically. The illusion had him understand Tamashii a little more. A scarred eye was nothing compared to losing ones family. "Besides, I got a spare," he joked.

Fangula muttered and flew off somewhere, probably to talk with Topper in his room. The young Rider walked up the stairs that would lead him towards his room. Walter and Miriam were both there to greet him.

"How was your day, dearie?" Miriam smiled.

"Pretty good," Devlin said, "No trouble today."

"I sure hope so," Walter replied. "Tea will be served in a half hour."

"Thank you, Walter," Devlin said. "Oh, are Lobo and Gillian around?"

"Lobo is currently out while Gillian is out shopping," Walter reported.

'_No doubt Lobo is out drinking coffee while Gillian is having fun_,' Devlin chuckled. After making a truce with the Slayers, Lobo was still allowed to visit and have the coffee there. Even Bob welcomed him despite a little uneasiness. Thankfully, Tamashii would not try to attack him and Seras was there as well to make sure nothing horrible happened. Gillian, of course, was probably at the mall just having fun.

"Well, I need to take a shower and do my homework," Devlin said. He walked past the two of them and headed towards his room. Once inside his room, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Dev_," Danielle's voice came from the other end. Hearing her voice brought a smile to the dhampir's face.

"Ah, Danielle, what a lovely surprise," Devlin replied. "So, why have you called?"

"_Well, tonight a few friends and I are going to go bowling. You wanna come along?_"

"Sure," Devlin said.

"_Great, well, see you there at 8:30! Love you!_"

"Love you too," Devlin said before Danielle hung up. "Well, looks like I got plans tonight. I better finish my homework quick then."

* * *

Later that night, at 8: 30 pm...

"Do you mind telling me why we're going to the bowling alley?" asked Tamashii. He drove his bike with Seras riding behind him. Following them were Bob, Chiaki, and Bunshichi.

"Because it'll be fun," replied Seras. She had a smile on her face that Tamashii did not like. It usually meant he was going to be roped into something he'd rather not do.

"We should be training," said Tamashii.

"C'mon, Tama-chan! We gotta celebrate Ryuzaki getting sealed," said Chiaki.

"We can't celebrate! Ryuzaki may have been the fourth strongest Fangire in the Reptile class, but there is a huge leap between fourth and second" replied Tamashii. As he said this he pulled up to the bowling alley. "Oh well, looks like I don't have a choice now…"

Devlin, of course, had arrived on his Blood Fang which was disguised as his moped. He tilted his head to the side, reading the sign on the building. "This looks like the place. Seems interesting enough." While traveling with Walter, Miriam and Danielle, Devlin had gone bowling a few times and he has to admit that the game was fun. He dismounted from his vehicle after removing the key and walked inside with his helmet tucked under his arm.

He pushed the door open and saw Danielle speaking to Richard. He should've expected it. Richard was a close friend of theirs and it wasn't surprising that she would invite him. Still, he had to wonder what the occasion was. If it was just a date then he and Danielle would be alone. Since Richard had tagged along, it might be a special occasion.

Danielle's eyes shone when she saw her boyfriend enter and she walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and said, "I'm glad you came."

He flashed her a smile, replying, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He then asked, "So, are we playing or aren't we?"

"Well, we need to wait for the others."

Devlin blinked, "Others?" The door opened again and Devlin turned around to see…"Oh, bloody hell."

There stood Tamashii, looking just as surprised as Devlin. The two Riders glanced at the girls with them and said, "You set this up, didn't you?" It was times like this that made the Riders seem more alike than either would admit.

"Well, yeah, of course," Seras said innocently, "You both did work well together." Tamashii frowned.

"This is a good way to make friends," Danielle beamed. Devlin groaned. It seemed like she had almost forgotten about the deadly grudge match he and Tamashii had but a couple of days ago. "So, we booked this place for a private party!"

"Danielle, we worked together for a common goal and even though we respect one another…" he let his sentence trail off, allowing Tamashii to continue.

"We're not on chummy terms," Tamashii finished as he glared at the vampiric Rider. "So, you got roped into this too?"

"Let's just say I'm a fool in love," Devlin shrugged. "So, you brought the rest of your crew, I see." He could see Bob, Bunshichi and Chiaki along with Seras and Tamashii.

Bob approached Devlin and grasped the younger boy's shoulders, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Huh?" Devlin blinked in confusion.

"You saved Chiaki's life, remember? If it hadn't been for you, I would've lost the girl I love."

Devlin had to smile at being appreciated, "You're welcome. And me being a dhampir doesn't…"

"Well, it's a bit weird, but anybody who saves my girl and likes my coffee is okay by me." Bob let go of Devlin and gave a thumb's up.

Chiaki approached Devlin and bowed deeply, "I owe you my life, Amakusa-san."

"Please, call me Devlin," Devlin flashed a smile. "All my friends do."

Bunshichi looked Devlin over up and down and chuckled. He said to Tamashii, "And this was the guy giving you trouble? He doesn't look all that dangerous."

Tamashii grumbled. After getting a stern talking to from Seras and Chiaki, he'd discarded all intentions of killing Devlin. Those two made some serious arguments in favor of letting Devlin live. Then again, the glares he'd received after they found out he had almost killed him was as intimidating as any high-level Fangire. Of course, he was still looking forward to beating the young dhampir in a fair match. One in his line of business didn't often meet up with strong opponents he could fight a second time.

"So, now that we're all acquainted here," Richard said, clasping his hands together, "Get on your shoes and let's bowl!"

"Yeah!" Seras and Danielle cheered.

Devlin and Tamashii sat down and looked at one another. Tamashii said, "Don't think that I consider you a friend, Amakusa."

Devlin scoffed, "Please, I don't think of you as a friend either, Akashi. You're an ally, but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Glad we've reached an understanding," Tamashii nodded and then asked, "So, how good are you at this game?"

Devlin examined his fingers, "Oh, let's just say it's always a 'Strike' for me."

"Really?" Tamashii grinned.

"You thinking of challenging me?" Devlin grinned, "I'll have you know that one time I was a champion."

"Well, if you'd want, I'd be glad to kick you off your throne."

"As the Americans say; 'Bring it on'," Devlin challenged.

Seras and Danielle exchanged nervous looks as they watched Devlin and Tamashii go to the counter to gather their bowling shoes and gloves.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Danielle asked.

"Right now, not really," Seras said. "I just hope they don't start throwing those balls _at_ each other."

Both Devlin and Tamashii stood at the foot of two different lanes, after choosing their bowls. They lined up their shots and focused their eyes on the ten pins. They then pulled back their arms and then threw the balls forward. The balls landed and glided along the lanes, rolling towards the pins.

SMASH!

And both sets of ten fell.

Danielle applauded as did the rest of the Slayers. Devlin and Tamashii smirked at one another before picking balls again as the pins were replaced.

Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the first ever Rider VS Rider Bowling Match between Devlin Amakusa and Tamashii Akashi.

"Well, if you boys don't mind, Seras and I are going to powder our noses," Danielle said as she and the female Slayer both walked away from watching the two men in their lives try to out-bowl one another.

* * *

In the Ladies' Room, both girls stood next to each other, looking at the mirrors hanging over the sinks, talking to one another.

"Looks like this was a good idea," said Seras. "I mean, they aren't beating the crap out of each other."

"Well, now they are trying to see who's the best bowler. I just hope nothing bad happens tonight."

Seras nodded in agreement. Of course, Danielle's words would hold true tonight when one of the stall doors opened and a lithe female figure walked out. She had fangs in her mouth and an evil glow in her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, before more fun could be had, the windows of the place shattered and an army of men came flying through the broken windows. The men sported fangs and red eyes, which could only mean one thing.

"Vampires," Tamashii said with disgust as he glared at the monsters around them. Even Devlin was scowling in annoyance.

"And party crashers," spoke Devlin with venom in his voice.

The Fang Gang and the Slayers sat there, surrounded by a small army of vampires. "Geez, the whole goon squad came out to play today, huh?" said Richard. Inwardly, he was a little relieved. His family had dealt with worse odds over play next to this. Heck, dealing with Count Dracula himself was countless times more difficult than this.

"Let's see… all of you versus the eight of us?" added Tamashii.

"Real tough guys, ain't cha?" said Bunshichi.

"Hey, this girl's got nothing to do with this," said Bob, referring to Chiaki. "You guys do me a favor and leave her out of this?" Bob secretly slid his silver knuckles on.

"Our orders from the big man were to 'Annihilate Tamashii Akashi and anyone associated with him, by any means necessary.' And that's all, bro!" said one of the vampires. Bob threw a high kick at the man, but he easily blocked. "I saw that kick coming from a mile away!!" As he finished that sentence, his head flew off before his body exploded into dust. Everyone looked at Tamashii, who had his swords drawn.

"You threaten my friends, and you meet my blades." Tamashii got prepared for a second strike when Bunshichi forced him back.

"Tamashii, Seras still hasn't come back from the bathroom yet. We'll keep our friends busy while you check it out. Bob, guard Chiaki with your life. The second you see an opening, you bolt with her."

"Wait a minute," said Richard. "That means we're…"

"Who said you're doing anything kid? I can work with these numbers. Now hurry up!" He looked at Tamashii. "You know how hard it is for me to hand over the 'rescuing the damsels' part. So let me get at least some glory." Devlin looked at Bunshichi.

"Can you even fight? I've only seen you either sleeping or goofing off," said Devlin.

"Don't let his idiocy fool you," said Tamashii. "Bunshichi may be stupid, but he's tough. He'll be fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Bunshichi, his left eye twitching at being insulted while being complimented. Bunshichi looked at the vampires. He smiled. He flexed his arms and his sleeves exploded off his arms, revealing his powerful muscles. "Tough luck guys, but you're still undermanned. You need at least another thousand if you wanna even dream of taken me on. Cause right now, you're about to throw down with Exorcist Tawara!"

* * *

A young man was walking down the street, surrounded by four girls. All five appeared to be of Asian decent. He had combed back, reddish brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore a pair of tan colored slacks and a black-buttoned up shirt, but only the three middle ones were buttoned. All the girls were dressed like Japanese school girls, with white buttoned up shirts and short pleated skirts. "Hey girls, how about some bowling?" suggested the man. His voice held a slight Asian accent.

"Hai, Drake-sama!" shouted all the girls at once. They looked at him with worshipful eyes, almost begging for his attention to be on them alone.

"It's good to be me," he mused happily. He stopped when he saw a large group of people. The girls also looked on. The man's face paled when he saw one individual specifically. He was a tall, very muscular 18 year old man with short green hair and long bangs, wearing a tight fitting long sleeved black muscle shirt and black jeans. "Crap!" the man nearly yelled. The girls looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Drake-sama?" asked one of the girls.

"We- we gotta get outta here!" he said as he quickly retreated.

"Why?" asked another girl.

"Trust me, girls, we don't wanna get mixed up in something like this. Especially not with _him_ here," warned the man. As he walked he bit his thumbnail. '_Keep it together, Anderson. Don't lose your cool… But damn it! Why the hell is Mitsuomi here!? If he's here, I feel sorry for whoever has to tangle with him…_'

* * *

The man known as Mitsuomi walked to the front of the bowling alley. He then turned and sat on a bench right next to the door. One of the vampires walked up to him before bowing. "At the moment, Lady Isuzu and Seras McDowell are locked in combat in the second floor ladies' room, along with a mysterious ghostly girl. Makihara, Tawara, Fang, and those associated with him are in the main room, also in combat. And lastly, Tagami is fighting with Akashi on the roof."

Mitsuomi sat in thought for a second. The secondary targets were spread out, but the object of his mission was in the largest concentration of them. He would have preferred a precision strike, but Isuzu had wanted to do this her way, "This time, I'm letting Emi handle the whole operation. I'll wait… ten minutes. If she's not here by then, I'll go in."

The vampire nodded and attempted to hold in a gulp. As much as he wanted to get rid of the Slayers and the one known as Fang, he was terrified of what Mitsuomi would dish out to get rid of them.

'_I wonder,_' Mitsuomi pondered. '_I have heard of your description after your change. Have you made contact with Seisakusha-sama?_'

* * *

Up upon the roof of the building, Tamashii was locked in combat with one of the more skilled vampires named Tagami. Like Tamashii, he too came from a Japanese background. Tagami was dressed in blue jeans, wore black leather boots and a tight black T-shirt with a bloody skull on it. He was tall and skinny. His long hair, through unkempt, was tied into a ponytail and he wore a red bandanna on his head. His red eyes and bloody appetite was focused on Tamashii.

How Tamashii ended up on the roof, he was not so sure. He remembered diving into the horde of vampires before he went to fetch Seras. However, he eventually ended up on the roof, finding himself fighting with another vampire as skilled as himself.

"The Master will so enjoy seeing your head on a platter," said Tagami as he brandished his staff. The staff was painted black with dark stains on it. Tagami liked leaving the blood stains of his victims. He felt it gave his weapons character.

"Well, let's see whose head ends up getting sliced off," Tamashii said as he gripped his twin swords as well. As skilled as Tagami was, he was nothing compared to the Slayer.

With a feral roar, Tagami lunged at the Slayer, striking with his own weapon as Tamashii prepared a counterattack.

* * *

The Ladies' Room of the bowling alley was a complete wreck. Stalls were collapsing and several sinks were smashed, making water spray all over the floor. At one end were Danni Phantom and Seras with her gun. At the other end was a girl who was wearing a short skirt and a tight sweater which was making her body somewhat eye-catching. She had bright red hair which was draped past her shoulders and hung in curls.

Neither Danni nor Seras knew who this girl was. Only a few moments ago, both girls were trying to fix themselves up for their boyfriends (or the guy they hoped to be their boyfriend) when this new girl came in. Suddenly, from out of the blue she spat two short knives out of her mouth and dove at them, aiming to shred them.

"Just who are you, lady?!" Danni cried out in anger and frustration.

"My name is Emi Isuzu," the girl smiled. "I am under orders to destroy those who are aligned with the Slayer and the Fang."

"Great," Danni frowned as she pumped more ectoplasm into her fists. "Well, if you think one vampire is going to stand against us then you are in for a shock lady!"

"You think I'm just some vampire?" Emi smirked. Her face suddenly broke out in the markings that symbolized a Fangire. "You are definitely mistaken."

"Great," Seras frowned. "But if you really are a Fangire then why haven't you changed?"

"Simple, little girl," Emi smiled. "It's because I don't need to. To be honest, I only really change to feed these days."

Seras shivered while Danni didn't seem to care. The young model knew that if this Fangire was so strong that she felt she didn't have to change to beat them, then they were in trouble.

* * *

Cries of pain and agony came from several vampires as they faced off against Devlin and Richard. Bunshichi took on the most of the horde itself. His punches were so powerful they actual sent several of the undead flying while other were vaporized on impact. It amazed Devlin to see how brute force was winning over sheer numbers. Bunshichi probably had powerful exorcists in his family.

Richard was helping Bob and Chiaki cover their exit by making sure no vampires got past him. His training as a member of the Belmont clan was paying off as he whirled his whip around, shredding vampires and leaving burning gashes on the ones lucky enough to survive. Apparently the metal that helped make it up was blessed.

Devlin himself had accessed his vampire abilities and was making good use of his claws. Of course, he had several of his capsules at hand and was hurling them at the vampires that were too far away to reach. The capsules exploded into flame, making the victim vampires shriek and turn to ash.

"What the hell?!" one vampire cried as he and his buddies faced Devlin. "Why the hell are you helping these guys!? You're a vampire too! They'll just try to kill you after this!"

"Spare me," Devlin chuckled. "One, I am a dhampir so I am not consumed by an addiction to blood like you poor slobs. Two, these hunters are actually smart and can tell the difference between a good nosferatu and an evil one. Now, I have no time for you simpletons. Die in pieces!"

Devlin tossed his capsules and sent the group reeling with hisses and shrieks as several of them were reduced to ashes. Hot magnesium helped burn vampires to dust.

* * *

Outside the bowling alley, Mitsuomi opened his eyes and stood up. The group of vampires around him held their breath as they watched him stretch his arms.

"Ten minutes have passed," he spoke. "I am taking this into my hands now."

None dared challenge him as they watched him walk to the entrance of the building. As he got closer, the telltale markings of a Fangire flashed across his face.

* * *

Tagami and Tamashii's weapons were locked when Tagami grinned. The Slayer questioned the vampire, "Why are you smiling?"

Tagami chuckled, "Because, the Master has come to settle things himself." Tamashii looked bewildered for a moment before his Ryuugan activated. The Ryuugan showed him the image of a Fangire that was far too powerful.

"No…" Tamashii let out. Tagami leapt backwards and waved before jumping off the roof. Tamashii hastily ran towards the closest window to get to the others first. If Mitsuomi was involved, they wouldn't survive.

* * *

The vampires, though their numbers had dwindled, still kept on the attack. Devlin was running out of capsules and was down to his last one. Bunshichi was starting to show signs of fatigue and so was Richard. They were still only human, despite their abnormal abilities to fight with vampires.

Then, the vampires just stopped and Devlin focused his eye on the door. Someone was coming in and Devlin could feel the power. His body began to shake but he quickly forced himself to remain calm. Whatever this was, he could handle it.

Mitsuomi entered and his presence was quickly felt by everyone in the room. The sheer amount of power coming off him made everything fall silent. Richard's breathing had picked up while Bunshichi's body began to tremble. Bob frowned as he tried to look brave, but Chiaki whimpered on the verge of tears in fear. Mitsuomi didn't seem to notice them as he watched everyone. His eyes fell upon Devlin. "You!" he pointed.

Devlin locked eyes with this person, "Yes?"

"Are you the one known as the Fang?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Yes, that is me," Devlin nodded.

In a split second, Devlin was thrown into the lane by a powerful force. He grasped his chest in pain and looked up to see Mitsuomi. He was standing in front of Devlin with his clenched fist slowly coming down to his side.

"Then, let us fight," Mitsuomi challenge, grabbing Devlin by the arm before throwing him towards the pins. He watched as Devlin crashed against the pins, causing them to collapse on impact. "Heh, Strike."

Devlin picked himself up and took out his Fang Whistle. This was definitely going to be unlike anything he had faced before. Not even the fights with Ryuzaki and his chameleon minion. He said, "If it's Fang you want, you'll be getting him!" He then blew into the whistle, summoning Fangula.

Seconds later, Fangula came flying into the bowling alley, flying past the heads of several vampires. He eyed Mitsuomi for a second before darting towards Devlin's hand. Mitsuomi likewise eyed Fangula with something akin to curiosity. It was almost as if he was surprised by the entrance of the tiny metal bat. Devlin ignored his opponent's face as he grabbed the miniature sealed vampire and pressed him upon his other arm, allowing Fangula to take a bite and his Orphenoch markings to appear on his skin. Mitsuomi watched as the chains wrapped around Devlin's waist before a red belt materialized from them. Devlin then held Fangula facing away from him, calling out, "Henshin!" before attaching Fangula to the belt.

"_Wake Up!_"

Devlin charged at Mitsuomi while the chains surrounded his body before shattering. As soon as he was in range, he threw a punch straight at Mitsuomi's face. Mitsuomi was able to grab Fang by the wrist, inches away from his own face.

"Is that all the power you have?" Mitsuomi asked, "Pitiful." He then kicked Fang hard in the stomach, sending the Rider flying and crashing into the wall. Fang then dropped back to the floor, gasping for air. Mitsuomi shook his head, "And you are supposed to be the one who defeated so many Fangires before. How pitiful." Mitsuomi walked towards Fang but was stopped as whip wrapped around his neck. Mitsuomi turned to look at Richard.

"You stay the hell away from him!" Richard snapped.

Mitsuomi rolled his eyes and grabbed the whip. He then snapped the whip in half, much to Richard's shock. "A Belmont defending a vampire. How amusing."

Bunshichi let out a roar and charged at Mitsuomi but the Fangire slammed his palm into Bunshichi's gut. The force of the blow sent Bunshichi flying out through the wall, leaving a hole in the shape of his body. Mitsuomi looked at Chiaki and Bob and decided they weren't worth his time. He then turned his attention back to Fang who was still recovering from the hit he'd received. Making sure there were no more interruptions, he continued on his way towards Fang.

Of course, interruptions was something Mitsuomi had to be accustomed to tonight as Tamashii appeared in front of him and slashed him with his swords. Despite his senses, Mitsuomi hadn't seen the attack coming. He backed away and looked down at the slash marks in his clothes.

"Akashi…" Fang asked weakly as Tamashii helped him to his feet.

"I may not like you, but I like him even less," Tamashii spoke. He was already wearing the Slayer belt.

Mitsuomi watched as Tamashii sheathed his swords and took out a knuckle-duster. He strapped it onto his right fist before slamming it against his left palm.

"READY!" a computerized voice responded.

"Henshin!" Tamashii called before snapping the knuckle to the buckle.

"FIST ON!"

A golden cross flew off the belt and floated in front of Tamashii's face, generating the armor over his body before solidifying. Mitsuomi quirked an eyebrow.

"I see you've changed, Akashi," Mitsuomi spoke.

"And you haven't changed a bit," Slayer retorted.

"You know him?" Fang asked his fellow Rider.

"Bad history," Slayer responded simply. His faceplate then opened up, converting him into Burst Mode as his wings spread out. The immense energy discharged destroyed all the remaining vampires in the room, leaving only Mitsuomi alive.

Mitsuomi looked at the piles of dust which had been a result of Burst Mode's energy discharge and said, "Impressive."

Slayer charged with a roar and aimed a punch at the stoic Fangire's face. Mitsuomi didn't seem concerned from the oncoming attack. The holy Rider launched his punch as powerfully as he could. The punch flew than most people could even see, but Mitsuomi raised his hand and caught the punch in his hand. The amount of force made his hand tremble.

"You've gotten stronger," Mitsuomi nodded as if he was talking about the weather.

"To take you down for what you did to my family!" Slayer growled as he tried to tae back his fist.

"I did not take pleasure in what I did then," Mitsuomi frowned. "Were it up to me I would have let them be. They were no threat to us. The others apparently thought otherwise."

"It doesn't matter!" Slayer growled. "You all will pay for your crimes!"

"Very well," Mitsuomi nodded. "Then we will fight." He let go of Slayer's fist. Slayer went for another strike but was easily dodged. Mitsuomi focused his energy into his fists. "_Flaming Twin Dragon Strike_!" roared Mitsuomi as his fists made contact with the armored Slayer. The hit came with so much force that it actually reverted Tamashii's transformation, as well as sending the Slayer flying. Tamashii slammed painfully into the wall, causing it to crack as Tamashii fell to the ground, apparently dead from the attack.

"No!" Fang cried out. The other men in the group glared. Bunshichi had walked back into the building, through the wall he'd made.

Fang, Bob, Richard and Bunshichi tried to fight Mitsuomi, but were easily outclassed. Mitsuomi easily defeated Bob and Richard. He knocked out Bob with a precise hit and kicked Richard into the wall, while Bunshichi was knocked away once more. As he was about to land killing blow on Fang, a strange voice filled the room.

"_Awaken, Akashi… The clan cursed by humans and demons alike… Awaken and destroy…_"

Mitsuomi looked towards where the fallen Tamashii once lay. What he saw shocked him. Tamashii was standing up! The Slayer looked absolutely horrifying. His Ryuugan was active and his eyes gave off a red glow. He gripped his swords so tightly that his hands were starting to bleed. His hair flew around wildly, apparently from the energy that was coming off from his body. But what was truly scary, was the fact that he was smiling. His smile could send chills up your spine. This was the smile of a man who was prepared to kill.

"Interesting… You took a hit that could kill any normal human, or at least immobilize an abnormal one, yet there you are, standing. How much has changed in you since we last met," said Mitsuomi. He was shocked when Tamashii suddenly appeared right in front of him, delivering a powerful blow to the man's face. Mitsuomi quickly shook off the blow and regained his footing. "Tell me, Akashi. How much blood has been spilt for you? How much have you spilt? How many people have died because of the path you chose?"

"I will take the path I must. My hands are stained red with blood. I have left countless corpses in my wake. My tears have long since dried up. My blood has turned cold." Tamashii removed his trench coat, revealing twin tattoos that went down his arms. Both were of a dragon, the heads resting on his hands. "There was no point of return. I need no one to save me. The path I walk leads straight to hell, and I'll make sure you're there to greet me!" He readied his belt, the knuckle-duster on his hand. "Let's try this again." He slammed his fist into his open palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON!" The Slayer Armor once again appeared on Tamashii.

"Let's finish this, Mitsuomi!"

Mitsuomi then spoke to Fang, "I would like to mention that two of your girlfriends are fighting with a Fangire in the women's lavatory." Fang's eyes widened as did Slayer's. "You better hurry. I don't think they can last any longer."

"Amakusa, go help the girls," Slayer said. Fang agreed wordlessly before climbing up the stairs which led to the bathrooms. Slayer turned his attention towards Mitsuomi, "Now, vile demon, reveal your true form!"

"_Very well_," Mitsuomi said as the cracks on his face appeared once more. "_But, remember, that you asked for this_."

* * *

Seras screamed in pain as she was knocked into the wall. Emi was twirling her knives in her hand, looking as sadistic as ever. She licked one of the blades before throwing it at the female vampire hunter but luckily Danni was able to deflect it with her ghost energy shield. The knife bounced off the barrier and Emi grabbed it as it flew back at her.

"You know, sooner or later you're going to pass out from using all that energy," Emi said.

"I'll (pant) take my chances," said Danni as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She sent a blast of ecto-energy at the female Fangire who gracefully leapt over the blast and then landed in front of Danni. Her knife was aimed at Danni's throat.

"Well, then I shall take your life, ghost girl!" Emi announced before thrusting the blade. Of course, she was sent stumbling backwards as a few bullets hit her stomach. She gritted her teeth in pain and glared at Seras who was currently reloading her weapon. "You!"

"Hey, I'm not out yet." Seras aimed but then howled in pain as a knife was imbedded in her hand. It had flown too fast for either girl to see.

"And I've drawn blood," Emi said, licking her second blade. Her eyes were on Danni. "Now, is your blood going to be red or green?" Danni tried to blast at her but they zoomed past the Fangire woman who effortlessly evaded them. She then kicked Danni in the chest, sending her crashing into a sink before looming over her fallen form. She pointed the tip of her knife at Danni's forehead, "Don't worry. I'll tell your boyfriend that you fought well."

"I don't think so!" announced Fangula as he flew straight into the room. The female Fangire suddenly found herself getting assaulted by the small sealed vampire, who slashed at her repeatedly. Fangula then shouted, "Hah!" and kicked her in the face, sending her out the door. Fangula flapped down to the girls, "Are you both alright?"

"Seras is hurt," Danni said as her form shifted back to her more human self. "She needs help." Seras' hand was bleeding profusely with the weapon embedded in it. The young model took a look at her hand and groaned in pain as she removed the blade. Fangula licked his lips at the sight of blood and focused on several rolled up paper towels. He flew over, grabbed the sheet with his fangs and pulled it towards Danni. "Here, use this," Fangula said as he passed the paper towels to Danielle. He then flew out from the bathroom as Danni started to dab the towel on Seras' wounded hand.

* * *

Emi looked up from where she landed on the ground to see Fang glaring at her. She snorted, "So, you're the one who's been killing our kind? I'm not very impressed." She got up to her feet. "But, if you wish to fight," her face cracked, "_Then we fight!_" Her human form shimmered away to reveal her Fangire form. Her form resembled medusa. She still had her feminine curves but was covered in shining green scales. Her face was vaguely humanoid, save for the glowing yellow eyes and the sharp fangs dripping with venom. She also had razor sharp claws and her hair was a mess of snakes that were snapping their mouths everywhere. She was the Snake Fangire.

With her transformation complete, she then charged at Fang and slashed with her claws. He dodged and her claws slashed at the walls. A hissing noise caught the dark Rider's attention as he turned to see the wall as it started to dissolve as a result of her venomous claws. It appeared that she had corrosive venom in them. Fang looked at the Snake Fangire who chuckled. "_Like it? That's one of my special skills. And so is this!_" She opened her mouth wide and spat out a barrage of knives at the armored dhampir. Fang leapt backwards and did several somersaults to avoid the lethal barrage. She stopped and leapt after him, slashing at him as he dodged her strikes.

Back downstairs, Slayer was now fighting against the Komodo Fangire, Mitsuomi's true monstrous form. Though he shared many physical traits that resembled Ryuzaki's Fangire form, his scales were instead a dark black color. He wore spikes bracelets and also he had razor sharp teeth.

Both combatants were locked in a stalemate. Slayer was armed with two swords while the Fangire was armed with a massive claymore. They both appeared evenly match as neither of them seemed to be getting any sort of leverage on their respective opponents.

"_You should surrender, boy_," the Komodo Fangire advised. "_It would be worth your while_."

"For what you did to my family? Never!" Slayer shouted back, "I shall have my vengeance!"

The Komodo Fangire actually sighed, "_Well, then I shall send you to them!_" The Komodo Fangire kicked Slayer hard in the chest, sending him staggering backwards before slashing at him repeatedly with his claymore. Sparks flew off his armor from the strikes. The Komodo Fangire then launched Slayer upwards towards the ceiling with a kick. Slayer started to drop down. The Komodo Fangire prepared his final strike, gripping his claymore, when all of a sudden a pair of glowing white wings spread out behind Slayer, blinding the Fangire momentarily, allowing Slayer to slash at him with his twins swords. Slayer landed behind the Fangire and his wings retracted.

"_So, that armor isn't just for show,_" the Komodo Fangire spoke.

"No, it was given to me so I can take you down," Slayer said coldly.

Back upstairs, Fangula was growing frustrated, "Devlin, I think now is the time to call forth some assistance."

Fang nodded as he dodged another venomous strike. The walls were covered in slash marks and were slowly starting to corrode. Fang took out one of his whistles and called, "Savage Saber!" before placing it in Fang's mouth. Fang then blew on the whistle.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, the residents were all playing a game of Poker. Topper had his usual poker face on as Francis looked as stoic as ever. Lobo was eyeing his hand warily. Gillian whistled a tune. Walter and Miriam were both looking rather serious at the moment.

"Alright, I'll see your 10 and raise you 5," Topper wagered.

Lobo responded, "I'll see that and raise 20."

"Is that such a good idea, Lobo?" Gillian asked.

"I have a lot of faith in this hand," Lobo said.

"That's what you said 5 hands ago," Francis reminded. Lobo growled.

"Oh, come on, Wolfy. You should know that at games of chance, I am the master," Topper chuckled.

Lobo was about to respond violently to that comment when he heard the sound of his whistle calling him. He then said, "I fold," placing his hand facedown. The rest looked at him but when his blue aura surrounded him, they understood. He then shrank into a blue statuette and flew out the mansion.

Gillian, blinking, decided to take a peak at his hand but had her hand slapped away by Miriam who shook her finger at the Fangire disapprovingly. Gillian pouted.

* * *

Once grabbing the Savage Saber, the chains enveloped his left arm and chest, shattering to reveal the cobalt blue Savage armor. His visor and Fangula's eyes also shifted to blue. Growling at his opponent, Fang charged straight at the Snake Fangire. The Snake Fangire swiped at him but Fang ducked and slashed her in the chest viciously with his Savage Saber. He then kicked her in the head, causing her snake hair to hiss. Hissing herself, she then spat out her venom at him, hoping to get him in the face. He leapt over the stream of venom and landed behind her before spinning around and using a roundhouse on her. The kick sent her falling over the banister and landing on the floor below. Fang looked down and Fangula chuckled. "Going down?" Fangula joked and Fang nodded. He grabbed the banister and leapt over it. He landed on his feet in front of the recovering Fangire.

"_Now, that was a cheap shot_," the Snake Fangire said. She hissed and then lunged at him. Fang charged right back.

Slayer and the Komodo Fangire fought hard, slashing with their blades in an effort to injure one another. It looked like a close match between the two. Both could also see the Snake Fangire and Fang fighting but they needed to focus on their own battle still.

"_Why fight? It won't serve any purpose in the future,_" the Komodo Fangire said, "_Spare yourself the trouble and just move on._"

"NEVER!!" Slayer roared. "_Iron Dragon Strike!_" The attack sent the Fangire sliding backwards. If would've sliced him in half hadn't it been for his sword, which he'd used to shield himself from the brunt of the attack. "You killed my family, and now it's your turn! A life for a life!"

The Snake Fangire froze at those words. Fang took advantage of her stunned state and slashed at her in the chest, sending her backwards before he kicked her hard, sending her flying into the pins. "Strike!" Fangula announced. "Now, finish her off!" Fang nodded and held the sword horizontally in front of his belt. Fangula bit down, "_Savage Bite!_" Growling, Fang gripped his Savage Saber as his aura caused the entire area to go dark, despite the hanging lamps lighting the area. His mouth plate slid open, allowing him to place the handle of his weapon between the jaws. Crouching down, Fang set his sights on the Snake Fangire before charging straight forward. Taking a leap into the air, he then descended, twisting his body before landing a vicious slash on her.

"_SAVAGE HOWLING SLASH!!_"

The finisher usually finished off a Fangire in an instant, but instead it forced her back to human form. The force of the attack even sent her tumbling a fair distance away.

As soon as Slayer saw the Snake Fangire revert to human form, he was stunned, shocked. "It can't be…"

Mitsuomi reverted to his human form too and went to gather his fallen comrade. "Looks like this is how it ends, correct?"

Slayer removed the knuckle from his belt, causing the armor to vanish. "Emi…is that…?"

"Yes, it is I," Emi nodded. "So, what do you think?"

Tamashii's eyes grew cold as he said, "The woman I loved died with my family. To me, you are nothing more than another Fangire who must be destroyed. You are nothing but the damned Fangire that helped kill my family."

Emi nodded, as if accepting the answer but with a solemn expression on her face, "I see…well, next time, you'll be joining them in the grave." She said to Mitsuomi, "Let's go. We're done here."

Mitsuomi looked at Tamashii. He threw out his fist, connecting with Tamashii's gut. As the fist hit, something flew out of his pocket, a gem. Mitsuomi bent over and picked up the gem. "Now we're done." Mitsuomi nodded before smoke started to rise up at his feet. The smoke concealed the two of them.

"NO!" Tamashii shouted as he ran into the cloud of smoke but he just ran through it and into the other side. He gritted his teeth and gripped his fists in anger. "They got away!!"

Fang looked on sadly as Fangula flew off the belt, resulting in his own armor vanishing as chains stripped it off his body. "Akashi…"

"Leave me be," Tamashii said, his back facing his fellow Rider. Devlin nodded. He looked up at the bathroom. Seras was still wounded and he had the right capsule for such an emergency. Casting one last glance at Tamashii, he walked up the stairs to check on the girls.

* * *

Outside the bowling alley, Mitsuomi held Emi bridal style as she slowly recovered from the attack that Fang had laid on her. A large gash emanating crackling blue light was across her chest. She had done well to hide it, but once they were out of sight she just seemed to slump against the male Fangire.

"So Fang isn't as weak as we first assumed," Mitsuomi frowned as he watched the authorities surround the bowling alley. "Akashi has also gotten a boost."

"Mnn," Emi mumbled. Mitsuomi looked at her and found tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"You still care about him don't you?" Mitsuomi asked stoically.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Emi sniffed. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "Did you now that I had wanted to turn him all those years ago?"

"You cried about it now and then after we assumed we killed him," Mitsuomi nodded. "While it would have been beneficial if we had spies in Oda's army at that time, it wasn't necessary. Killing them was easier since they were onto us."

"I wish it didn't happen like that," Emi sighed wistfully. Her eyes started to droop as she began to go into hibernation to heal her wounds. "He would have made such a handsome Fangire."

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like there are going to be a lot of questions about Tamashii's past. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank my partners Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for their help in writing this chapter!


	18. 18th Night: Black Star

ZK Chromedragozoid: Another day, another chap. Enjoy this new chapter of **MASKED RIDER FANG**!

* * *

The following day after the incident at the bowling alley, Devlin was in the music room of Casper High playing on his violin. He was not alone, however. Sitting on a stool in front of Devlin was a teacher, dressed in a three piece suit but without the tie. He had graying hair, round spectacles and wore a beret. He had a gentle expression on his face as he listened to Devlin, playing a piece on his violin.

Ever since day one when Devlin first came into the room to practice on his violin, Thomas Oliver had admired him. The boy had talent which Mr. Oliver easily recognized and wanting to mold. He had his reasons, really. He was looking for an heir. Many violinists had approached him for lessons but not many of them were at the level he was looking for. However, it would seem that Mr. Oliver himself had found his protégé.

Devlin finished and bowed, earning applause from the teacher.

"That was magnificent, Devlin," Mr. Oliver said.

"Thank you, sir," Devlin nodded, smiling.

"If you continue practicing like this, you can become a professional pretty soon," Mr. Oliver said, "You can even apply to a music school once you graduate from Casper High."

Devlin frowned a little at the notion. Though he loved playing the violin, becoming a makeup artist was his true passion. He knew Mr. Oliver meant well so he couldn't really protest. This man had done so much for him.

Mr. Oliver checked his watch "Well, recess is about over. You might want to get to your next class."

"I do," Devlin said as he put the violin back in the case and snapped it shut. He carried the case in his arms and said, "Thank you again for having the time to listen."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Oliver said as he watched Devlin leave. As soon as the door shut, Mr. Oliver sighed and stared at his hand. "I'm running out of time." His skin started to crack like a glass surface.

* * *

"Hey there, stranger," Claire winked at Devlin as he approached his locker. The vampiric Rider groaned. Couldn't this girl get the hint that he didn't think of her more than just being a client? He had to be a complete gentleman, didn't he?

"Good day to you too, Claire," Devlin greeted, resisting the urge to gag. The girl was wearing some sort of new perfume that wasn't exactly all that appealing to Devlin. "So, what is it you want? Another appointment."

"Oh, nothing like that," Claire said as she pulled two tickets out of her pocket, "There's a Dumpty Humpty concert coming to Amity Park and I was hoping that you would like to go with me."

Devlin eyed the tickets. They were genuine. Though he preferred more classical forms of music as well as some Goth rock like his elder brother, he did enjoy listening to Dumpty Humpty since Danielle had introduced him to the music.

As much as he wanted to go to the concert, there was no way he was going with Claire.

"Sorry, Claire, but I already got tickets," Devlin said as he pulled a pair of the tickets out of his vest pocket.

"Ooh, so you were going to take me!" Claire beamed.

Devlin rolled his eye, "Hardly. I already made plans to spend time with Danielle at the concert, but thanks for asking."

Claire fumed at the mention of Danielle's name. Though Claire was rich and could get anything she want, she couldn't get Devlin and all because of one girl who she deemed as beneath her. Turning around with her nose in the air, Claire stomped off. Devlin rolled his eyes as he opened his locket to take out his books for his next class.

The previous encounter with the Komodo and Snake Fangires the night before had a very lasting effect on the group, and even several of Tamashii's secrets had been revealed as well, especially those concerning his past…

* * *

Flashback…

_After answering a lot of questions from the authorities, the Slayers and Fang Gang were able to leave the ruined building. Devlin's medicine capsules had been useful in treating the wounds Seras and Danielle sported from their fight with the Snake Fangire. The same medicine had also been given to the rest after the paramedics had checked on them._

_Now, they were all in Café Mal d'Amour, wanting some answers from Tamashii, the leader of the Slayers._

"_Alright, Akashi," Devlin said, with crossed arms, "I think you need to be straight with all of us. These Fangires know you from a really long time ago and I think that we all deserve to know. I've actually caught a glimpse into your past when we went after Ryuzaki. So, do you have anything to say?"_

_Tamashii sighed. Looks like he had no way around this. They had just been attacked by the same Fangires Tamashii had been on the hunt for. "I'm not as young as you all think I am," began Tamashii. "I am actually the oldest person in this room." Devlin heard Fangula clear his 'throat'._

"_He said 'person', not sealed vampire," said Devlin._

"_In was born centuries ago, during Japan's Sengoku era. I was the youngest son of the Akashi family. I had an older brother and sister as well as a younger sister. My father died in combat shortly after my younger sister was born. My older brother was then wounded in combat and was no longer considered a samurai. Because of this, at the age of 10, I took up my brother's sword and swore to regain his lost honor. I found the man who wounded my brother. I killed the man and defeated his troops with such ferocity that I gained the name, the Twin-Headed Dragon. News of this soon reached the warlord Nobunaga Oda, who brought me under his wing. I quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of Nobunaga's top generals by the age of 13. However, this was short lived, as Nobunaga was betrayed by Mitsuhide Akechi and killed. I gained revenge 11 days later, by killing Mitsuhide."_

_Chiaki hadn't known that and gasped. Tamashii had killed before. Bunshichi and Bob didn't look too surprised. Neither was Devlin. It would explain how he got so good at killing vampires so proficiently._

"_Before Lord Nobunaga's death, he had asked me to replace him as head of the Oda clan, even giving me the name Nozomu Oda. I accepted the name happily, meaning I had been adopted into the Oda clan, and as such would be able to guarantee my family's security. I however, rejected the title as his heir, telling him that my place was to fight for the Oda, not to lead them."_

_Danielle listened with rapt attention. She was actually listening to about ancient history being told by a guy who was actually there. A part of her thought it sounded crazy, but in this day and age who could tell the difference and tell what was true and what was ludicrous._

"_After this, as you all know, my family was attacked by a group of Fangires… The top four Fangires of the Reptile clan, as well as a large force of vampires, led by a Fangire wearing a Signet Ring that depicted a skull engulfed in flames. They slaughtered my family, and until tonight, I believed my girlfriend to be dead as well. I could only watch as my entire family was killed in front of me. I was left for dead, but I survived. The only other exception to be my older sister, who was gone at the time. But there would be no solace for me. I spent the next few years in battle, continuing to fight in the Sengoku era, under Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the successor to my master, Nobunaga Oda. I was considered his most loyal retainer. I even married his daughter, and as such the granddaughter of Lord Oda. She too soon died, when we were attacked by the remnants of the troops that were once lead by Akechi. I tried to help her escape, but she was caught by a stray arrow, piercing her heart. Afterwards, at the end of the Sengoku Era had ended, I began my search for the Fangires who took my family from me. In my travels searching for that Fangire, I entered a place known only as the Exoteric Latitude…"_

"_The Exoteric Latitude?" asked Devlin._

"_The place of the Nameless."_

"_The Nameless? Who are they?" questioned Danielle._

"_Be glad you don't know," said Tamashii. He then continued his story. "Thousands of years ago, the earliest humans were explorers, but some of them stumbled into the Exoteric Latitude. They soon found their bodies invaded by the Exolon, parasitic entities that feed on the immortal souls of living beings. It was because of their bonding with the Exolon that these humans became the Nameless. First they drove a blade into my heart, and the parasites did the rest. They trapped my soul as it left my body, and I gained what the Nameless have had for many millennia. The black trench coat that I wear is but a collection of Exolon Plasmoids. By bonding with the Exolon, I gained strength… healing… immortality… and the ability to summon the Exolon to swarm. But all of this power comes at a price." _

"_And what's the price?" asked Seras. She had been surprised to hear that the boy she was in love with wasn't really a boy, but a man who'd seen and done it all, even getting himself married. But, that was all ancient history, literally._

"_Estranged from their souls, the hosts lose all sense of time, all sense of sentience. In the Exoteric Latitude, the Nameless spend their immortal lives inflicting agony upon themselves. In the indolence of eternal life, self-inflicted pain is the only experience intense enough to loose the floodgates of memory. The only connection left between the Nameless and their souls, the last window to the living, feeling beings they once where. But not for me. Even as the centuries passed and I became one of the Nameless, I persisted in remembering the death of my family. Of my imouto and my parents. And of the sole defining feature of their killer… that Signet Ring. Until the day came when I defeated the leader of the Nameless… When I stole his weapon." He held up his black gun, "And the bike that now carry and protect me. The day when I journeyed forth into the world… to hunt down the demon who killed my family, and condemned me to living death."_

"_So, Tama-chan, how old are you exactly?" questioned Chiaki._

"_439," answered the Slayer, stoic as ever._

"_Woah dude," Bob gaped incredulously. It was the only words that the group could make. Well, until Fangula decided to speak._

"_Hmph!" the tiny bat snorted. "So it seems there was more to you than meets the eye."_

"_Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Seras. She was feeling extremely hurt that Tamashii hadn't opened up to his closest friends. Then again, he never opened up about anything, which only made her feel worse._

_Devlin meanwhile frowned in thought. He hadn't heard about the Nameless before. It was usually Ichijyo and his father who looked into the supernatural. He would have to call one of them to try and find out if Tamashii was hiding other facts or if it would be a threat without him wanting it to._

"_I don't know how you'd react," Tamashii admitted. Fangula flapped to Tamashii's face level and started snapping angrily._

"_You also lost one of the Fangire souls I've sealed!" Fangula hissed angrily. _

"_But how can that be bad?" Danielle inquired. "You sealed it. Ryuzaki can't come back." She paused, "Can he?"_

_Fangula sighed, "Well, it would take a lot of life energy to break the seal and revive the Fangire, but I doubt that we'd be seeing him anytime soon." He spun around to face Tamashii. "Now, you need to pay for what you did! Losing a Fangire's soul is-" Devlin grabbed Fangula and shoved him into a bag. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Boy!"_

_Devlin sighed and asked Tamashii. "And, also, that Snake Fangire seemed to know you pretty well, didn't she?" He cast Seras a look. She would need to know about this too. _

_Tamashii gazed at Seras. What was he supposed to say? That he had been in love with a Fangire who betrayed him?_

"_She…is…or at least was the woman I loved," Tamashii confessed. Seras gasped in shock._

"_Tamashii…" Seras let out. This sure explained a lot to the model. It explained why Tamashii was so reluctant in pursuing a relationship with her. _

_Devlin stood up. Danielle looked at him, "Devlin?"_

"_Danielle, let's get you home. It's been a really stressful night," Devlin said._

_Danielle nodded. They held hands and left the café. _

"_Hey, guys, wait for me!" Richard said as he followed the couple out the door._

_The Slayers were now focusing their eyes on Tamashii. So many secrets he'd kept from them. Just, for how long was he going to continued lying to them?_

…End Flashback.

* * *

Fangula had been livid about the loss of Ryuzaki's soul stone. Who knows what they were going to do with it. Fangula suspected they may try to revive the Fangire trapped inside the stone and Devlin didn't want to go through fighting Ryuzaki again, which had been difficult since it required both Tamashii and himself working together. Of course, the Komodo and Snake Fangires had made Devlin realize on how his own strength ranked up to theirs. His Savage Form's finisher had only wounded the female Fangire. She didn't die like all the others. And the Komodo Fangire had been too powerful for the two of them.

He had gotten yelled at by Danny for putting Danielle into danger. Though, Devlin himself had to remind Danny that he also put his friends' lives in danger by having them involve themselves in his ghost fights while they didn't have powers. Danielle at least could defend herself. That still didn't get Danny to calm down, however, but at least Devlin wasn't banned from the Fentons' home or from seeing Danielle.

The bell rang. Devlin rushed towards his class. He didn't want to mess up his perfect attendance record or get a warning for being late. He was almost always punctual, unless an emergency came up.

* * *

After the final bell rang, the three members of the Fang Gang (Danielle, Richard and Devlin) were talking quite animatedly about the upcoming concert.

"Tonight is gonna be totally sweet!" Richard grinned. "Dumpty Humpty, live in Amity Park! This even beats that Ember McClain Concert!"

Both Devlin and Danielle exchanged smiles. Richard did not know they knew Ember personally.

"Well, this concert does confirm that tonight won't be dull," Devlin said, looking at the two tickets he had. "So, luv, you want to go with me?" She plucked one of the tickets out of his hand.

"You don't even need to ask," Danielle giggled.

"And I found this ticket in the trash!" Richard said, holding up his own ticket. "I mean, who would throw away a good ticket like this! I mean, that's stupid!" Devlin suspected that the ticket Richard had in his hand might've previously been in Claire Brewster's hands, but since Devlin had declined her invitation, she probably didn't see the point on holding the second ticket anymore. Luckily, she hadn't torn it to shreds.

Devlin checked his watch and suddenly remembered something. "It looks like I can't walk home with you two."

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"I have another practice session with Mr. Oliver," Devlin answered. Danielle nodded in understanding. She liked the music teacher too. He'd been there to provide advice for the two of them.

"You mean that music teacher?" Richard asked. "Hey, that's cool."

"The concert's at 9, so don't be late," Danielle reminded and warned at the same time, "OK?"

Devlin took her hand and kissed it, "I'll be there, luv. You can count on it."

* * *

As Devlin stood in front of the music room's door, ready to turn the knob, he could hear beautiful violin music playing from the inside.

He wondered, 'Mr. Oliver? Could it be him?' He slowly opened the door to peak through the crack and saw his mentor playing on a pitch black violin. It looked remarkably similar to Devlin's Blood Rose, which was quite a coincidence. Devlin had brought the Blood Rose along with him since his mentor had wanted to look at it.

Devlin gently tapped the surface of the door and Mr. Oliver stopped playing. Instead of becoming annoyed that he had been interrupted, he smiled pleasantly at the young boy. "Ah, Devlin. It's good to see you, my boy."

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Oliver," Devlin said as he came into the room. "I've brought the violin like you asked."

"Wonderful, let me see," Mr. Oliver said. Devlin laid the case down on the piano and undid the latches with a snap. He then lifted up the lid before reaching inside and bringing out the Blood Rose.

"Here you go, sir. The violin my father sent me: the Blood Rose," Devlin said as he handed the violin over to his teacher.

"Amazing," Mr. Oliver said as he examined the instrument, "Quite remarkable craftsmanship and design." He then inquired, "And you say your father sent it to you?"

"Yes."

"And who is your father?"

"Ichiro Damien Amakusa, sir."

A look of recognition crossed Mr. Oliver's features as he smiled. '_I thought I saw the resemblance. I thought it was just a coincidence. The son of my old friend. Who knew?_' Mr. Oliver spoke, "Well, your father has excellent taste. It would've been wonderful to have known such a man. This violin looks like it's one of a kind."

"It is, sir," Devlin nodded. Mr. Oliver handed the Blood Rose back to Devlin.

"And now, my boy, there is something I wish to show you," Mr. Oliver said as he lifted up the violin he had been playing. "This is my pride and joy, a gift from a friend. It is called the Black Star." He handed the violin to Devlin. "Here, why don't you play something on it?"

Devlin examined the violin, '_It's so light and so smooth. Almost like the Blood Rose. It looks aged though, but still it in pristine condition. Amazing._' Devlin declined, "I don't think I can, sir. I mean, this is _your_ violin. I couldn't possibly-"

"Devlin, you know why I volunteered to become your mentor?" Mr. Oliver asked. Devlin shook his head and Mr. Oliver sighed. "I am looking for an heir to hand that violin to. I have no family, but when I look at you, and listen to how you play the violin, I have no doubt that you were the one I have been looking for."

"Mr. Oliver, are you…dying?" Devlin asked and the teacher answered with a nod. "Why? How?"

"I doubt you would be able to understand my condition, Devlin. I could go in any minute. I may not even be here tomorrow."

"Don't say that!"

"But is it the truth, and I could not bear the thought of the Black Star being given away to just about anybody when I pass on. That is why I am giving it to you."

Devlin looked at the Black Star and then at his teacher. He shook his head and gave the violin back. "I…I need to think about it." He packed the Blood Rose back into its case. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, and are you going to that rock concert tonight, the one where that band Dumpty Humpty is playing?" Mr. Oliver asked with a frown.

"I am, with friends," Devlin answered. "Why?"

"Well, I do not really enjoy that sort of music. I'm surprised that you do."

"I never thought I would enjoy it either, but I've told myself to keep an open mind about music."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself," Mr. Oliver said.

"Thank you, sir." Devlin left the room.

Setting the Black Star down on his desk, Mr. Oliver then sat down on his chair, sighing. He then turned on the radio, when blaring rock music came pouring in. A look of hate came upon his features before he threw the radio across the room, causing it to smash against the wall.

Mr. Oliver then gasped in shock at the realization of his action. "Oh…no…" His hands were shivering and he gazed down on them as the skin cracked. "Please…give me more time…"

* * *

Later that night, 30 minutes before the concert, Devlin's limo pulled over in front of FentonWorks. Instead of Walter, Francis was his chauffeur. The door opened and Devlin walked out, dressed to impress. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot against the cement surface under him, waiting patiently.

He felt guilty for leaving Mr. Oliver just like that, but he couldn't believe that his favorite teacher was dying. The man was inspirational and motivated Devlin to become a great violinist. He felt as if he'd betrayed the man by not accepting the Black Star earlier that day, but he couldn't just take it. He didn't feel like he'd deserved it.

The door opened in the middle of his thoughts to reveal Danielle. "Dev!" she squealed before hugging him.

"Good evening, Danielle," he hugged her too. He could see Danny at the door, along with his parents. He removed his hold on Danielle and said, "I'll have her back by 11, trust me."

Danny glared and Devlin returned the glare full force. Danny sighed, "I know, because I'm coming with you. Sam and Tucker are coming along too."

Devlin had forgotten that Dumpty Humpty was also Danny's favorite band. Before any harsh words could be exchanged, Danielle dragged Devlin towards the limo. "Come on, let's go! We can pick up Richard, Sam, Tucker and Seras!"

"Fine," Devlin agreed.

* * *

"You're not going!?" Seras yelled out as she watched Tamashii training himself in the training area located under the café.

"I have better things to do," Tamashii responded.

"Even more important than spending time with me?" she asked. He stopped.

"Seras, I…"

"Fine, it's ok! I'll just go to the concert with my friends! See you later!" she then ran up the stairs, passing by Chiaki. Chiaki frowned at Tamashii.

"I know, I know…" Tamashii sighed. "But you know why I have to train harder. I need to be ready for Mitsuomi." Chiaki didn't respond with an answer but threw Tamashii a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Don't train too hard," Chiaki advised. "And, remember, we also have Dev-chan helping us."

Tamashii grumbled. He still didn't have much trust in Devlin. The other Rider was still a potential threat with the kind of power he had. He knew how to use it and he was definitely strong if he could handle the Snake Fangire (he refused to call her by her human name). He even had trouble fighting him as Slayer. The last time Slayer had the lead, but how long would that last? They had to handle Ryuzaki together, but then Fang took down the Snake Fangire by himself. How much stronger could Fang get?

* * *

The music was blaring loudly at the Dumpty Humpty concert. The Fang Gang and Seras were all sitting in their seats and enjoying the loud music which was blaring through the crowd.

"This is totally awesome!" Danielle squealed as she continued to stay latched onto Devlin's arm. "We are so lucky to have seats like these!"

She was right too. Devlin, Danielle, Richard, and Seras were all seated in the third row. They were able to see the band's faces as clear as day. Richard was yelling and hooting at the top of his lungs while Devlin himself was just sitting back and enjoying both the music and Danielle's company. Only Seras seemed solemn. She had been looking for the concert and was really hoping Tamashii would come with her. Of course, he would rather train and prepare to fight Mitsuomi and Emi. Sometimes she felt like she was never going to break the ice wall that was her crush.

Of course, she wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to the concert. Several rows back, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were in seats of their own. Tucker was cheering loudly and Sam was just trying to get Danny to calm down. As predicted, Danny was staring a hole in the back of Devlin's head.

"Danny, are you here to hear the concert or stare at Devlin all night?" asked Sam irritably.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't put Danielle in danger again," Danny commented.

"Danny," Sam frowned. "Danielle can take care of herself. She came back safe didn't she?"

"All cut up," Danny growled. "If I get my hands on the one who did it…,"

The threat was left hanging. Of course, the fact that only two Fangires were there and they had walloped Devlin and Tamashii with sheer brute force. It didn't enter Danny's mind that he might be out of his league. Ghosts were one thing, but Fangires were something else entirely.

The concert was going off without a hitch and it seemed that things were going to go smoothly. What no one could see was that something was crawling over the overhanging catwalks which were being used to hold up the stage lights. As it got closer to the light, it was revealed to be a new Fangire!

It was mainly green and frog-like. It had bright green warts along its arms with stained glass skin. A red throat pouch protruded from its neck while black spikes rose from its shoulders with green warts on the end of each of them. A croaking sound came from its voice box as it glared at the rock band below it.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Fangula was sleeping on his perch when all of a sudden the Blood Rose released the warning tone from its strings. The sealed vampire woke up with a start upon hearing the Blood Rose's alarm.

"Fangire!" Fangula let out before he flew over to the window. He uses his feet to lift up the latch before pushing the window open. He then flew into the night towards the location where the tone was pointing towards.

* * *

In his seat, Devlin could also hear the tone, as well as the voice calling him.

'_Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!!'_ the voice commanded directly into his mind. It was a voice Devlin could not ignore. It was the voice of the Blood Rose. And judging from the intensity of the tone, Devlin knew that danger was close.

Danger with a capital 'F'…

A humanoid shape suddenly dropped down in front of the band. At first the audience thought it was part of the show. Why else would someone in a frog costume show up in the middle of one of the songs? However, seeing the band suddenly stop playing and screaming, the audience knew better.

"Fangire," Devlin hissed. He watched as the Fangire started attacking the band, throwing them off stage before he went towards the instruments and started destroying them. The Fangire also began to shoot orbs of energy from its warts, right at the audience, injuring a few and maybe even killing them.

Devlin gripped his fists as he stood up, along with Seras, Richard and Danielle. Looking upwards, he could see Danny Phantom flying towards the stage to stop the Fangire. As the rest of the audience began to flee for safety, Devlin and his friends instead ran towards the stage.

The Fangire, after knocking out several of the security personnel, let out a low croak as he looked satisfied at his work. Of course, he wasn't going to leave unscathed before two green ecto-blasts hit him in the back. The Fangire looked up to see two black and white clad figures with green eyes and white hair.

"Sorry, but if you wanted to get in show business, I suggest a freak show!" Danny shouted.

"And you're going to be the main event!" Danni added.

The Fangire croaked angrily and summoned his rifle. Taking aim, he started firing at the two Phantoms. Suddenly, a whip flew through the air and wrapped around the Fangire's weapon before ripping it out of his hands. The Fangire looked across from him to see Richard, handling the rifle before breaking it over his knee. "Sorry, but no guns allowed!" The Fangire charged but was sent staggering back by several shots from Seras.

"Unless you have a permit!" Seras added, smiling. The two moved aside to allow Devlin to walk onto the stage. He looked at the Fangire who looked back at him. When Devlin heard a familiar ringing sound, he could tell that Fangula had arrived.

"Fangula, let's go!" Devlin called.

"Alright!" Fangula cheered out before flying into Devlin's open hand. Devlin pressed Fangula against his other hand to take a bite. The resulting bite fed the energy into Devlin, causing his Orphenoch markings to appear and the belt to materialize out of ghostly chains that wrapped around his waist.

"Henshin!"

"_Wake Up!_"

Masked Rider Fang charged straight at the stunned Fangire and threw his fist right into the throat sack, sending the Fangire falling off the stage. He leapt off the stage and started to pummel the Fangire with rapid punches. The Fangire fired his wart-bombs at Fang. They caused Fang to stumble backwards with small explosions. Luckily, Fang had help as Danny and Danielle let loose twin ecto-blast, which negated a few of the flying wart-bombs.

The Fangire hissed and this time produced a sword. He slashed at Fang with it but the vampiric Rider was just too agile for him. Of course, when Fang tried to use a roundhouse kick, the Fangire leapt up high and fired even more energy wart-bombs, forcing the teen fighters to seek cover from the explosions.

Fang, of course, wasn't going to cower. He reached down to his belt and pulled out the Sniper Whistle. "Time to fight fire with fire!" He then placed the whistle in Fang's mouth. "Now! Sniper Magnum!"

* * *

Gillian lay on her bed, depressed. "Why didn't the lord ask me to come to this concert?" She whined like a girl who just had the worst birthday ever. Nothing seemed to lighten her spirits until she heard her whistle blow. She sat up and grinned widely. "Looks like I'm going out after all!" She then shrank into a green statuette which resembled her true form before flying out through the open window.

* * *

The Frog Fangire continued to fire at his opponents when all of a sudden a glowing green object shone in the air. Stunned, he watched as the object fell into Fang's right hand.

The Sniper Magnum unfolded and produced chains which wrapped around its holder's right arm, shattering to reveal scaly emerald armor with fins on the shoulder and arm. Chains wrapped over Fang's chest, shattering to reveal the same kind of emerald armor as well. As Gillian's energy bonded with Fang, his visor turned green along with Fangula's eyes.

With the transformation to Sniper Form done, Fang aimed his new weapon at the Fangire and fired, and didn't stop, as he rapidly shot energy bullets at the Fangire. The Fangire was not given the chance to fire back as Fang rained shots down on it with the Sniper Magnum.

"Now, finish it off!" Fangula shouted. Fang was about to bright the gun down to Fangula when he heard a voice.

"_Devlin, stop!_"

Fang was surprised. The voice sounded very familiar. He looked up and realized that the Fangire in front of him had just spoken.

"_Devlin, please, no more!_" the Frog Fangire begged.

"Devlin, what are you doing!?" Danny demanded. "This is the part where you finish that thing off!"

But Fang found he couldn't do it. That voice, it just had to be…

"Mr. Oliver?" Fang asked. After he uttered his teacher's name, he watched as the Frog Fangire's form melted away…

…Revealing the form of Mr. Oliver instead.

Danielle and Seras both gasped in shock. Danny and Richard's eyes both went wide.

The teacher picked himself up and ran. None of them made an effort to stop him.

Fang, however, collapsed onto his knees. The Sniper Magnum turned back into Gillian and Fangula detached himself from the belt, causing the armor to vanish from Devlin.

"Boy, why didn't you-?" Fangula began but stopped when he saw Devlin's expression. Tears were rolling from his single eye as Gillian tried to comfort her master.

* * *

Mr. Oliver fled from the concert and found himself at the park. He leaned against a tree, looking at his hands. "What have I done?" Realization was coming back. He was starting to lose control of himself. "All these years? Why now?"

"Why now indeed?" asked another voice and the startled music teacher looked to see Tamashii walking towards him. "Why indeed, Fangire?" Tamashii took out the Slayer belt from his coat and then whipped it around, snapping the belt on securely around his waist. Mr. Oliver watched on as Tamashii pulled a knuckle-duster off his belt and strapped it onto his right fist before slamming it against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

A golden flash of light blinded the teacher and when it subsided, standing in Tamashii's place was Masked Rider Slayer. Mr. Oliver knew he had to defend himself so once again he assumed his Fangire form and charged. Producing his sword, he slashed at Slayer who blocked with his gauntlets. Sparks flew from the hits but didn't do damage to Slayer. The Frog Fangire swung again but Slayer had grabbed the sword before launching his fist into the Fangire's stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Slayer approached his fallen foe, throwing the sword away like garbage, before saying, "Fangire, prepare to meet your end!" Finished with his statement, his faceplate opened up and his wings spread out, changing the armor from Save Mode to Burst Mode. The intensity of the energy sent the Frog Fangire flying further.

"Now, go to hell, Fangire!"

* * *

Devlin was still on his knees, thinking about his discovery. Mr. Oliver…had been a Fangire all this time. He felt upset, angered, but most of all he felt betrayed…

"How could he do this?" Devlin growled.

"Devlin, we have to go," Danielle insisted. "I mean, Mr. Oliver could be attacking more people! We need to stop him!"

Devlin had to agree with her. Danny had left to go after the Fangire. Standing up, Devlin wiped the tears away, much to Gillian's relief.

"Yes, we should go," Devlin agreed. Sam and Tucker approached the group.

"Danny just called. That thing is at the park," Tucker reported, "And fighting some dude in white armor."

"White armor..." Seras realized what Tucker was talking about, "Oh, no, Tamashii!"

"Slayer…" Devlin growled. He then ran from the group. Fangula followed him.

"Devlin!" Danielle called out to him but he wasn't stopping.

* * *

The Fangire fought back, as hard as he could, but Slayer proved stronger. The armored Slayer now started to shoot at the Fangire with his new weapon, the Slayer X-Calibur. It was a white and black gun that had two modes. The first mode was its present gun mode. The weapon had a red gem situated where the chamber would commonly be on most guns and decorated with golden wings on both sides. There was a long silver magazine under the gun handle.

Danny was just watching but decided now was the time to interfere. Devlin had let the Frog Fangire flee for a reason and he was not going to let someone die, Fangire or not. He shot towards the battle. In the corner of his eye, Slayer saw Danny coming a mile away. He aimed his gun at Danny and pulled the trigger. Danny hadn't seen the shot coming and got nailed in the chest, sending him off course and crashing.

Slayer, deciding to switch to melee combat, pushed the gun's magazine upwards. With a swing, a red blade then extended from the top of the weapon, shining brightly. The barrel and the hammer now became cross-guards for the sword.

The Frog Fangire croaked and started to attack with his wart-bombs, but they proved ineffective against Slayer armor. Slayer slashed at the Fangire repeatedly and then sent it tumbling with a kick.

"Now, to finish this," Slayer said as he reached down to the right side of his belt. Like Fang, he also had whistles that were very similar, but unlike Fang who had six, Tamashii only had two. Of course, he only required one whistle to finish the job.

He took out one of the whistles from its slot and inserted it into his belt buckle. The red gem glowed, accepting the whistle and processing the command.

"SLAYER X-CALIBUR: RISING UP!" the belt spoke as energy crackled around Slayer. The cross on his chest glowed as his wings spread out, releasing a blinding light. The light was as bright as a sun, emphasized by a vision of the sun shining behind him, radiating with heat and bright light. The Frog Fangire was blinded by the two shining wings. The Slayer X-Calibur also began to glow brightly as Slayer stepped forward.

"_HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!_"

He then swung his weapon, slashing at the Fangire swiftly. The force of the attack sent the Fangire reeling, screaming out in pain. The attack hadn't killed the Frog Fangire, but a fatal blow had been dealt. It was only a matter of time before his death came, but Slayer decided to end its life swiftly.

Seeing that the Fangire was barely alive, Slayer then summoned both his katana blades, the only weapons he could depend on to finish the job.

"Your life ends here, Fangire," Slayer said coldly as he gripped both his swords. On the ground, the Frog Fangire was trying to back away but his body was too weak and injured. "Iron Dragon…" Of course, he was suddenly rudely interrupted when Fangula got in his face. Slayer swiped at the small vampire, who just ducked around and annoyed him further. Fangula was actually buying time for Devlin's arrival.

"STOP!" Devlin shouted as he stepped in front of the Frog Fangire, standing in Slayer's way. "Akashi, I won't let you kill him!"

"Move aside, Amakusa," Slayer ordered. "I'm going to end this!"

"I won't allow you to hurt him until I get answers!" Devlin shot back.

"You will defend a Fangire, the race you dedicated to destroy?" Slayer questioned.

Fangula flew into Devlin's hand. "No, I dedicated myself to protecting those close to me, Fangire or not." Fangula bit down on Devlin's arm and the dhampir felt the power again. The belt formed again.

"Henshin!"

"_Wake Up!_"

"And Mr. Oliver is someone I shall not allow you to destroy!" Fang shouted out as he charged at Slayer. Mr. Oliver turned back to human form when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Danielle.

"Come on, Mr. Oliver. We're getting you out of here," Danielle said.

"But, I-" he tried to protest.

"You don't want to get into the middle of this, trust me," Danielle told him. The teacher nodded but then his eyes widened in surprise as he and the girl both turned invisible. He also felt himself floating upwards into the sky.

Slayer decided to fight without weapons and the two Riders began to trade blows. Both were allies, true, but as of now they were warriors with different views. Neither of them was going to willingly stop until the other one fell first.

Once Fang realized that Danielle had taken Mr. Oliver to safety, he acted first. Fang threw one of his smoke bomb capsules into Slayer's face, blinding the other Rider for a second before he reached down to his belt and pulled out his Fang Whistle. "_Releasing the Chains of Fate!_" Fang called before putting the whistle in Fangula's mouth. Fangula flew off and blew the whistle. Fang crossed his arms in front of his face before kicking up his chained armored leg. The chains shattered, allowing the demonic wings to spread out and the gleaming green gems to shine. Keeping his sights on Slayer, he then leapt up and did a flip, the light of the red moon shining behind him. He then plummeted back towards the ground, his right leg extended to aim a devastating kick on Slayer.

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!!_"

The smoke surrounding Slayer's head had just dispersed when he saw the attack coming. It was too late for him to even stop it. The kick collided with Slayer's chest and sent him flying, loosening the belt from his waist before he smashed right into a bench.

Fang smiled under his helmet. "That was for my eye," he said before he ran off to where Danielle had taken Mr. Oliver.

Tamashii, meanwhile, was crawling towards his belt with a deep pain in his chest. He coughed up some blood and gritted his teeth in absolute pain. Tamashii heard footsteps approaching him and looked up to see a really angry looking Danny Phantom.

"Aw…shit!"

* * *

"Mr. Oliver!" Devlin exclaimed as he entered through the door. He had been here before when the music teacher had invited him for tea.

"In here," Danielle called from the living room. Devlin ran inside to see Danielle supporting the man. He didn't look too well.

"You can put me down on my chair, Miss Fenton," Mr. Oliver said. Danielle nodded and allowed the man to sit down. "Thank you."

"Mr. Oliver, you're a Fangire," Devlin stated bluntly.

Mr. Oliver got settled in his chair and began to explain to both Devlin and Danielle everything, "Yes, I am a Fangire, but I haven't attacked or fed on humans for a very long time."

"Really?" Danielle questioned.

"Why?" Devlin asked, wanting to know the answers.

Mr. Oliver then stared at Devlin, "Because, I made a promise to a friends of mine; your father." Devlin was stunned by the answer and Mr. Oliver took the silence as permission to continue the story, "A long time ago, 20 years to be exact, I used to hunt and feed on humans. I didn't do it unless I absolutely had to, and it was always people like the homeless or petty criminals. I still feel guilty for taking their lives, but Fangires live by instinct and our self preservation instincts are the strongest." Mr. Oliver sighed. "However, one day, I could not control myself and went after a couple in the park when I met your father. Despite the fact that I was a Fangire, he also saw that I had a good heart deep down." Mr. Oliver reached over the side of the chair and picked up his violin case. Opening it up, he then removed the Black Star from its confinement. "This violin, the Black Star, was created by both your father and I. It is the symbol of the promise I made to him. Ever since then, I have never attacked another human…until now."

Devlin realized, "For the past 20 years, you have not fed on a single human." From what Fangula had told him, Fangires needed the life energy of humans to survive. Without it, they would surely perish.

"Yes," Mr. Oliver nodded as the skin on his face cracked, "And I am running out of time. That is why I wish to give you the Black Star before my life ends. That way, I can die without regrets."

"But, Mr. Oliver, I…" Devlin spoke, "I can't accept the Black Star, not like this." Mr. Oliver smiled at the boy tenderly, like a father.

"It was quite a surprise for me to see you. You look so much like your father when I first met him," Mr. Oliver said.

"Mr. Oliver…" He watched as the cracks on Mr. Oliver's face spread.

"_I'm sorry, my boy, but it looks like I was not able to keep the promise I made with your father,"_ Mr. Oliver apologized as the cracks spread further all over his body. "_Just…live on happily, my boy_…_Goodbye._" His body then eventually shattered to pieces and left nothing, not even a soul. Sitting in his chair, amongst his pieces, was the Black Star.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Wow, that was heartbreaking, wasn't it? Looks like this will lead to more problems for Tamashii and Devlin. One step forward, two steps back, right? Thanks Shadow Element 13 and Ten Faced Paladin.


	19. 19th Night: Innocence

ZK Chromedragozoid: What else happened that night? Take a look. Revenge or sympathy?

* * *

Devlin fell on his knees in front of Mr. Oliver's chair. He looked down at the shattered fragments of the Fangire's body and collected them into his hand. Weeping, he crushed the shards in his hands out of sorrow.

"This…this isn't right…" Devlin sobbed as his shoulders shook.

"Devlin…" Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Oliver had been his mentor ever since he came to Casper High. The man had helped him improve his violinist skills as well as offered advice, like a father. Maybe it was because it was part of the promise he'd made to Devlin's father, but now the man was dead.

And Devlin knew who was to blame.

He suddenly stood up to his feet and walked towards the door, ignoring Danielle's voice as she called out to him. She chased after him only to hear the sound of an engine roaring as the Blood Fang raced through the empty and quiet street, leaving a trail of red. It didn't take a genius to know where the dhampir was headed.

* * *

The door swung wide open with a slam.

"AKASHI!!"

That was all Tamashii and the rest of the people inside the Café Mal d'Amour heard before Devlin lunged at Tamashii, grabbing the samurai by the neck and then slammed him on top of the counter. The customers all fled from the battle that was about take place.

Tamashii could see that Devlin's face was livid. The dhampir's face was contorted into a mask on incomprehensible rage as he glared at the Slayer with one single glowing red eye.

Of course, Tamashii also noticed that the eye was also wet with tears.

"You bastard," Devlin growled. "You killed him!" He pulled back a fist, ready to drive it through the other Rider's head. His hand was held back by the wrist. Spinning his head around in a rage, he saw that it was Danny. "Let me go, Daniel! Or so help me I'll-"

"Devlin, don't do this, not like this," Danny advised, recognizing the hate-filled glare Devlin was giving him. Valerie had given his ghost form that same look up until she stopped hunting him, but he knew what vengeance looked like in someone's eye. He had seen it in Tamashii as well.

Tamashii coldly retorted, "You thought that just because he was your friend he wouldn't betray you?! The woman I loved betrayed me for her own kind. We loved each other and she still helped kill my family! And just because he was your friend for a few months he wouldn't betray your trust!? Stop being such a naive little boy and grow up!"

Devlin glared back, and spat, "Even so, that does not give you the right to pass judgment on all other Fangires!" He started to tighten his grip on the Slayer's throat.

Tamashii didn't make a move to remove Devlin's hand. Someone else did it for him.

"Devlin, what are you doing?" Seras shouted before she went over to wrench Devlin's hand from Tamashii's throat. "Let Tamashii go!" She had heard the commotion and come down to check, only to see Devlin strangling Tamashii.

Devlin took in a deep breath and slowly removed his fingers that were pressing on Tamashii's windpipe. Danny let go of Devlin's other hand as well.

"Devlin, what's your problem?" Seras asked. Devlin looked surprise. She didn't know? He then turned his gaze towards Tamashii.

"Why don't you ask this murderer?" Devlin hissed before he walked away, but not before gulping down a cup of piping hot coffee left on the counter. He grimaced in disgust before heading towards the door, slamming it close behind him.

"Tamashii…" Seras asked, looking at Tamashii directly, "What did you do?" Tamashii remained silent, "What did you do!?" she repeated, raising her voice.

Tamashii's only reply was, "I killed a Fangire." He then elaborated, causing Seras' eyes to go wide. When he finished…

SLAP!

Tamashii placed his hand on the red mark on his cheek. Seras' body shook as tears fell from her eyes.

"Seras, I…"

"I hate you!" Seras shouted, "I HATE YOU!!" She then ran out of the café.

Bob sighed, "Dude, Tamashii, you just pissed off two people."

Tamashii shouldn't have cared, but he did. He hated seeing Seras cry. "Correction, Bob," he eyed Danny, "It's more like three people." He then turned and made his way to the garage in the back of the café. "I'm going to the park…to clear my head."

Danny sat down on the counter, "Man, that guy has issues."

"It happens when you have your entire family slaughtered before your eyes," Bob said as he served a piping hot cup of coffee to Danny. "Here, on the house."

As Danny casually took a sip of the warm liquid, he began to think of what he was letting himself, his friends and Danielle get themselves into. Fangires were not ghosts. They were something else, something that Danny had no knowledge about.

Maybe a call to Desmond could help clear some things up.

* * *

Danielle had arrived at the café to see a dejected Devlin stepping out, his head down. In her hands was the violin case which contained the Black Star. It broke her heart to see him this way so she approached him. "Dev, I'm so-" she was unable to finish her sentence when he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Devlin?" she questioned, confused by his behavior but could feel moisture on her shoulder where he was resting his head. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him still.

"He's gone…I couldn't save him," he sobbed. Danielle understood. Mr. Oliver had been a kind man who was someone you could go to with your problems. He provided a sympathetic ear to the students, and now he was gone. Devlin's hold on Danielle tightened, just to make sure she was there and was not going to leave him. He needed her for support because if she wasn't there then he would once again collapse, weighed down by his depression. He continued to cling onto her, desperately.

Danielle heard the door slam again and looked up to see Seras, angrily wiping away tears. Was tonight going to leave a lot of people upset and heartbroken?

Devlin removed his arms from Danielle and turned to look at Seras. Though she was aligned with Tamashii and the Slayers, he felt no hatred for the girl. It was Tamashii that had gained his ire, the girl was only collateral. Plus, she was a friend. No way he could refuse her. "I'll take you to the Fentons'. Danielle can just fly there."

"Thank you," Seras nodded. She walked over to the couple and hugged Devlin. "I'm really sorry for what Tamashii did."

"I know you are," Devlin nodded. "I know you are." He looked up when he heard an engine roar to life and a black bike speed past them. He could vaguely make out the shape of the Slayer's leader speed away.

Devlin was sorely tempted to go after him and beat his face in. He resisted the urge to do so. He decided to head back towards Fang Manor. He needed to get his head clear and work through his grief. Maybe someone to talk to might help. But first, he needed to take Seras to the Fentons' home. The night had taken its toll on a lot of people.

* * *

Devlin dropped Seras off at the Fentons' without any difficulty, though he noticed how his own girlfriend was staring at him. Seras had been holding him quite tightly as she laid her head on his back. Devlin knew that Seras was just trying to find comfort, but Danielle couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Danielle assumed human form in an alley before walking out of it, to greet Seras and Devlin.

"I'll take it from here, Dev," Danielle said to her dhampir boyfriend. "You just go and get some rest."

"Right," Devlin nodded. He walked back to his bike, "Goodnight, you two," he said before mounting his bike and putting on the helmet before speeding away. He needed to get some data on the Slayer system.

* * *

As soon as Devlin arrived at Fang Manor, the boy dismounted from his bike and threw off his helmet. He grabbed the Black Star and pushed the door open and rushed straight towards his room. In his room there was a desk with his laptop computer. He placed the Black Star's case gently on his table before walking over to his desk. He turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up. When it was done, he sat down and began pressing the keys. He was going to access Smart Brain's mainframe.

"Let's see what information I can get about the Slayer system," Devlin mused as his eyes scanned over the screen. A bright red "ACCESS DENIED!" was what he saw. "So, access denied, huh? We'll see about." He pressed a sequence of keys and soon the screen lit up with the words "ACCESS GRANTED!" in bright green. Soon, he was able to view several file folders of Smart Brain's top secret and confidential projects. He saw a file marked "RIDER SYSTEM" and clicked on it. What he saw was a list of all the developed Rider systems and several that were still in development. There were several plans, design specs and schematics of the Rider systems, like the Inzecter system, the Rider Gears system as well as the Smartrooper suits. He scrolled down and his lips curled into a smile. "Slayer system." He clicked on the link and he soon found the data he was looking for.

"Now, this is interesting," Devlin said as he read.

_The Slayer system was developed 20 years ago. The original prototype was created to combat against the Fangires. There were several design flaws but overtime the prototype was able to be used on the field. However, the prototype soon failed and thus the system needed to be updated. The Slayer system has been updated a total of nine times, and the current version is called known as "Slayer System Version X". The prototype version did not have the current Burst Mode due to design flaws and the extremity of the energy._

Devlin scanned the data and then found what he needed. Though the system had been perfected, there was still a weakness Devlin could exploit.

That was all the information Devlin needed. He scanned the information and then logged off. He looked over at the Black Star and frowned.

He opened up the case and pulled out the violin. "I can't believe I'm even doing this," he said to himself. He then placed the violin against his neck and the bow against the strings before he began to play. It was a beautiful yet sad song to honor Mr. Thomas Oliver.

* * *

Tamashii stopped and parked his bike near a bench in the park. He needed time to lie down and rest his eyes. He removed his helmet and dismounted from his bike before he went over to the bench and lay down. His mind was full of thoughts. He had dedicated his life to the extermination of Fangires and vampires but never stopped to think that good ones existed. To him, that was impossible, yet Fang had destroyed that world view even thought Tamashii tried hard to maintain it. Even his teammates thought he was getting too obsessed about this. The look on Seras' face hurt him more. How could she do that?

The words he'd exchanged with Devlin had been cold and harsh, yet very true, at least in his own opinion, yet the other Rider whom he saw as a potential threat chose to defend another Fangire to the point of fighting him. Tamashii could still feel the soreness on his chest where Fang's Bloody Moon Smash had collided. There was still a bruise there, which would eventually heal itself…eventually. All his wounds did…at least the physical ones did.

As he contemplated on his thoughts, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a young girl looking at him curiously.

"Hey, Mister, what are you doing out here?" she asked him. She was looking down at him with a pair of big, green eyes.

Tamashii retorted to the girl, who didn't look any older than ten or twelve, "Aren't you a little young to be out so late?"

"Hey, I'm almost 12!" she said indignantly, "And what are you doing sleeping out here so late. It's not safe."

Tamashii sat up and rolled his eyes, "I can defend myself. What can you do?" The girl had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was unruly and short, barely reaching the nape of her neck. She was also wearing blue pants that went past her knee and a red T-shirt.

"Well, I can…Um…" the girl hesitated and shrugged.

"Just, go home," Tamashii said, lying down again.

"I don't have a home," the girl spoke sadly. Tamashii opened his eyes and sat up again, looking at the girl. The clothes she had did look a little dirty and ragged and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She looked like a runaway. "I ran away."

"Why?" Tamashii asked.

"My foster parents, they…" the girl couldn't continue. Tamashii could see bruises on her arms and near her collarbone. She probably had others too under her clothes.

"They abused you," Tamashii finished. The girl nodded, sniffling a little, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Tamashii felt sympathetic for the girl and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"It's Sandra, but you can call me Sandy," the girl said.

"I'm Tamashii," Tamashii introduced himself. "Now, come on." He stood up, "Let's go."

"Go where?" the little girl blinked.

"Come home with me. You need to get cleaned up," he said. The girl shook her head. She didn't trust Tamashii just yet. The Slayers' leader could understand that since he was a stranger and she'd been abused by adults. So, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, let me go!" Sandy yelled. He did. "Huh?"

He bent his legs to get eye level with the girl. "Look, you can either come with me, or starve and die of cold out here," Tamashii said seriously. "You don't have a home, you said it yourself, so you need to learn to trust me." He gave her a tender smile, "You can trust me. I got friends that can give you shelter."

"Oh, OK," Sandy nodded and took Tamashii's hand. "Just, promise you won't let anything hurt me."

"I won't," Tamashii nodded. "You can trust me." Sandy smiled brightly as tears began to roll down her face. Tamashii could see that they weren't tears of sadness, but more of joy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Sandy. All her life she hadn't met a single adult who was this nice to her, and now Tamashii was here, and she felt safe.

"I think it's because you remind me of someone…Someone I lost a long time ago," he said. Tamashii stopped and lightly pushed Sandy behind him. A man wearing all black and a black ski-mask stepped out of the shadows, gun in hand.

"Just give me your money and I won't have to shoo--" He was cut off as Tamashii's fist found its way into the man's abdomen. He then followed with a roundhouse kick to the man's head, knocking the would-be mugger away.

He looked back at Sandy and smiled lightly, "Told you I could protect myself. And I promise to do the same for you."

Sandy beamed as brightly as any sun.

* * *

As the pair continued to walk away from the groaning mugger, they weren't aware that they were being watched. Once the pair was far enough away, a person donned in a thick trench coat that had the collar turned up to help hide their identity stepped into the night air.

The figure calmly walked over to the groaning mugger and looked down at him. He looked to be in pain. His breathing was labored and having trouble moving.

"Less that you deserve," the figure growled. "No one messes with my property."

Cracks began to spread across the flesh that was sticking out of the coat. A slight hissing noise echoed from the figure's throat before two insect-like fangs appeared in the air. They descended and punctured the neck of the would-be mugger. The man cried in pain, but no one heard. Soon his flesh turned as clear as glass before he slumped.

"Punishment delivered," the figure chuckled before slowly walking in the same direction as Sandy and Tamashii.

* * *

Down in Fang Manor's basement was Devlin's lab where he would brew potions. There was a shelf with labeled glass bottles, jars and vials filled with the ingredients he would need to concoct his potions. He also used a modern day chemistry set as well as the traditional cauldron in his potion making.

The basement also housed a large screen monitor. It was actually a computer made by Smart Brain and with it Devlin could use it to call on anybody in the world. It was basically a large vid-phone to him.

Devlin walked down the stairs to the basement. As usual, it was dark and gloomy and lit up by torches. However, he had grown use to the environment. He liked the dark solitude, like his father and brother.

He had gotten the information about the Slayer system from the Corporation's databanks and now he wanted to get the information from the source. It would either be his father or brother, but he knew that the Riders systems were currently being developed by his brother's branch of the company, though other branches did help constructing them.

Maybe he could find out more about the Slayer system from his brother.

Devlin approached the large console and entered the command through a series of buttons. He was going to make a call straight to his brother.

"Hello, onii-sama, this is Kyoichiro," Devlin said.

* * *

The bike ride had been exhilarating for the young runaway girl. Tamashii could drive swift and fast on his bike. Luckily, there was no traffic so it was a breeze. Tamashii soon slowed down as he pulled over towards the Café. He looked to see that the lights were still on but the door had the 'Closed' sign hanging in front. He knew that the others might be waiting for him. At least, maybe Bunshichi. Bob and Chiaki may not be in the mood to talk to him after making Seras cry again.

"Here we are," Tamashii said as he removed his helmet. Sandy hopped off the vehicle and removed her own helmet. The holy Rider took hold of her hand and they slowly walked towards the door.

"It's closed," she frowned. Tamashii took out a key and put it into the keyhole. With a twist, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sandra followed him inside before he closed the door and locked it once more.

"What is this place?" Sandra asked.

"My friends and I run this café," Tamashii said. "Take a seat at the counter while I fix you something to eat." Sandra gingerly did as told and climbed onto one of the seats. She leaned over the counter and rested her chin on the surface. It felt good to be wanted, but she wasn't sure how long. She didn't trust Tamashii entirely, yet.

Tamashii went into the kitchen and searched the fridge. He would make her a sandwich and lucky for him they still had slices of turkey meat, fresh tomatoes, lettuce and bread. It wasn't exactly a large meal but it would suffice for her. Also, a glass of warm milk to wash it all down.

The girl seemed to have been on the run for quite some time. With the way her foster parents been treating her, he knew they wouldn't care. One less mouth to feed. Though, she was in the system, a ward of the state. Until she was officially adopted, she would be sent from one foster home to another.

Tamashii wouldn't allow that to happen, so he had to find a way to help the girl. He let out a sigh. "I may need to call the boss for this one." As much as he hated to admit that he was being funded by Devlin's father, who was a vampire, they did owe their benefactor much. It just pained Tamashii to realize the truth that all the money that backed them up and their weapons had been provided by one of the creatures they periodically fought. He still couldn't wrap around the idea but still, he was only human, so to speak. He needed help, even if it was from a vampire.

* * *

"Here, you can take the bed," said Danielle as she unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Danielle, are you sure?" Seras asked, already dressed in a pair of extra pajamas. "I mean…"

"You're a guest, it's okay," Danielle said.

"Thank you for putting me up for the night," Seras said to the female halfa.

"Hey, it's what friends do for each other," Danielle replied. "And, you did the right thing. I mean, Tamashii was such a jerk. He killed Mr. Oliver."

"I couldn't believe that he was really a Fangire. He was really nice."

"He was, and Dev is taking it really badly," Danielle frowned.

"Were they close?" Seras asked.

"He was Devlin's mentor, of course they were close. The guy knew Devlin had talent and wanted to help him improve."

"So, there was mutual respect there, right?"

"Yep."

Seras sat down on the bed. How could Tamashii be so cold as to kill someone as kind as Mr. Oliver? Sure, he had been a Fangire, but after Danielle and Devlin had explained it to her, he had not fed on humans for many years. That had to mean something. But, Tamashii still firmly believed that all vampires were evil and there was no room to interpret otherwise. However, after getting to know Devlin and being saved by Fang, she had her doubts.

"So, are you ever going back to the café?' Danielle asked.

"Oh?" Seras responded. "I mean, yes, eventually. I just need to be away from Tamashii for awhile."

"Well, I understand."

* * *

The man stood in front of Café Mal d'Amour. "So this is where my little pet went…" His skinned cracked like glass, showing the tell-tale signs of a Fangire.

The man stepped closer to the building and his skin cracked further before he began changing into a new Fangire. It was like the others with stained glass skin, but black cords seemed to wrap around it in the spaces between the sections. A single blade was growing out of each forearm and each one looked like they could cut through anything. A loincloth that looked like it was stained glass with a skull design in it. The Fangire's face looked to be a mess between holes and an insect's face that had a horizontal mouth filled with teeth. A pair of blue horns was jutting from its head and helped make its animal part known. This was the Earwig Fangire.

* * *

The screen in front of Devlin was bright with the image of the current CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo. This was Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma, Devlin's older brother and a Zodiac Knight.

"_It's good to hear from you, little brother_," Ichijyo nodded. "_Couldn't be bothered to call home more often?_"

Devlin sighed. It was just like his brother to tease him like this. Ichijyo wasn't an overly emotional individual except when it came to his old flame or his current fiancée. He had changed, though. He was much more open with his family and it had become more frequent since he started seeing Raven.

"Been busy," Devlin shrugged. "Fangires have a way of taking up one's time."

Ichijyo nodded silently, "_It appears that father wasn't exaggerating when he told me about them after all. Daniel has been sending reports and asking questions lately._"

"So he's been keeping you informed," Devlin nodded. "Good. Then perhaps you can enlighten me to certain facts about a Rider System I came into contact with."

"_Smart Brain has been in the business of creating Rider Systems for a while,_" Ichijyo replied. "_You will have to be more specific._"

"The Slayer system," Devlin commented.

Ichijyo glanced at his brother with some curiosity, "_What do you need to know about it? Last I was told, it was being held for testing_."

"Then someone decided to go for a field test," Devlin commented, "Because I have fought it about three times now and almost got myself killed once by it."

"_WHAT?!_" Ichijyo cried. His shock and anger was two-fold. One: because a Rider System was out in the world without his knowledge. And secondly: because someone had tried to kill his brother, again.

"I believe that Father went over your head on this one," Devlin continued. "The Slayer's group is being funded by Smart Brain and if you don't know about it then I can only think of three people who could."

"_Megami, Mother, and Father_," Ichijyo sighed. "_Megami doesn't know about Fangires and Mother prefers to stay out of these things. Father is the only one who could orchestrate this behind our backs without us knowing about i_t."

"I'm rather surprised that you are just finding this out," Devlin commented.

"_He contacted me after you revealed yourself as Fang_," Ichijyo sighed. "_He was mainly concerned about your abilities and those of Fangula's little friends. He never mentioned Slayer._"

"That's just the way Father is, unfortunately," Devlin nodded. Their father was always so secretive. It did come with the job when you were a high ranking Deathtron official. "Of course he'd ask incase Fangula or the others were dangerous."

"_He cares for all of us, you know that, even if he doesn't show much affection_," Ichijyo replied.

Devlin was about to say something in response when he heard the Blood Rose. It was calling him to battle, "I'm sorry, onii-sama, but it looks like I'm needed."

"_Just be careful, little brother_," Ichijyo informed. "_And try not to get yourself killed._"

Devlin gave his brother an arrogant smirk, "I'm always careful," before he shut off the link ran up the stairs. He called out, "Fangula, let's go!"

* * *

Tamashii had just brought the sandwich out for Sandy when all of a sudden his Ryuugan activated. Dropping the plate he then leaped over the counter and grabbed the girl protectively. He did it so that she wouldn't be harmed by the rain of glass as a demonic figure broke into the café, shattering the glass window. It stepped over towards the two, bladed arms raised and pointed at Sandra.

"_Give me the girl, and I might let you live_," the Earwig Fangire demanded.

"Please, don't let it take me!" Sandra begged.

"I promise," Tamashii said as he stood up. Sandy hid behind him as he glared at the intruder. "Leave now, Fangire."

"_I think not, human_," the Earwig Fangire said. "_That little girl is mine, I own her!_"

"She is not the property of a filthy Fangire like you!" Tamashii snapped, drawing out one of his swords.

"Hey, what's all the racket," Bob said as he came down the stairs. He then saw the Fangire. "Oh, shit!" He shouted at Tamashii, "Tamashii, what did I say about bringing your work home with you!?"

"Go back upstairs, Bob," Tamashii said. "I'll handle this!"

"I think not," Bob said as he got into a battle stance. "This is our café and we're protecting it together."

The Earwig Fangire chuckled, "_Just two of you to stop me? That's not even a challenge_."

"No, but I am!" Bunshichi roared as he ran past Bob and straight at the Fangire. His fist collided with the demon's face and sent it flying through the other window, shattering it as the creature landed outside. "Heh, still got it!"

"You two, take care of Sandy!" Tamashii commanded, "And clean this mess up!"

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bob asked.

"I'm Sandy," the girl introduced.

Tamashii made sure he had the Slayer belt on and ran towards the window before leaping out of the café. Bob just shook his head.

"What a mess," Bob grumbled before going to get a broom and dustpan. "We're going to need new windows.

Outside, the Earwig Fangire was just getting the cobwebs out of its head from Binshichi's punch. "_For a mere human, that bug one packed a punch._"

"Yes, he did," Tamashii agreed. "Now, before I kill you, tell me why you're after the girl."

"_Well, if that girl's bitch of a mother was still alive, she'd tell you, but I already gutted her_," the Earwig Fangire chuckled. Tamashii's eyes widened. "_You see, I'm the brat's real father! I raped her mother and 9 months later she popped out. I only knew about it 10 years later when I came for a visit._" Tamashii's eyes narrowed at the term 'visit'. It probably wasn't one she'd been expecting."_I killed the mother when she told me she gave her little girl away. Ever since then, I've been tracking her from one foster home to another."_

"And you killed the last foster parents, didn't you?" Tamashii asked. Maybe that was why Sandy had been running away.

"_Hey, I am maybe a Fangire, but we do take care of our own kin_," the Earwig Fangire said. "_Those humans just kept beating her. I had to kill them._" He continued,"_I was just waiting for the right time when I should take her with me. Snatching her just like that wouldn't have been fun so I hunted her. She looks old enough now, so why don't you hand her over to me and I'll be on my wa_y."

'_This Fangire has to be lying_,' Tamashii thought but he knew that there would be some truths to that story. His Ryuugan could detect if someone was lying and the Fangire either was a really good liar or had been truthful the entire time. If that was true, then Sandy was…Sandy was a half-Fangire.

"_So, what's the answer?_" the Earwig Fangire asked. "_I'll just take her anyway, even if I have to go through you and your pals._"

Tamashii's answer was simple. He strapped the Slayer Knuckle to his right hand and slammed it against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Here's my answer! Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

In a golden flash of light, Tamashii had transformed into Masked Rider Slayer. "Go to hell, you filthy Fangire!"

"Wow! Cool!" Sandy exclaimed as she watched the entire thing unfold. Slayer looked towards the window.

"Sandy, get back," Slayer warned. The Earwig Fangire let out a hiss and charged at Slayer. He slashed at the white armored Rider with its blades. Sparks flew, but there were no visible marks on the armor indicating any damage. As the frustrated and angry Fangire swung its blades again, Slayer grabbed one before sending the Earwig Fangire flying with a punch. The Earwig Fangire crashed against a car, smashing the windows.

Slayer walked towards the Earwig Fangire, cracking his knuckles. The Fangire got back up and lunged at him. Slayer grabbed his foes horns and then spun around before throwing him into a lamppost, denting it. The Fangire groaned in pain as it tried to gather its bearings.

The Earwig Fangire, with all his talk, was just so weak. Of course, that didn't mean the monster was any less of a threat. There was no telling how many lives this demon had taken in his search for Sandy.

The Earwig Fangire hissed and charged angrily at Slayer who drew out his Slayer X-Calibur and shot him in the chest several times, sending him staggering back. Immediately after, he converted his weapon to Sword Mode and started to slash at the Fangire. The Earwig Fangire tried to fight back but Slayer proved to be the better fighter as he rained down the hits.

The Earwig Fangire suddenly got lucky and used one of its blades to strike Slayer in the arm, causing the Rider to lose his weapon. The Fangire then kicked him in the chest hard, sending him sprawling.

The Fangire spat in disgust, "_Now, I'm going to take my kid, and you're not going to stop me._" The Fangire turned towards the café.

One of the mistakes one would make on the battlefield, would be to turn your back on your opponent. It was good advice since stupid mistake like that could get you killed.

Slayer pushed himself up to his feet and drew out the Knuckle Whistle from his belt. He slid it inside his buckle and the red gem reacted, activating the whistle's properties. Slayer's right hand reached down and he detached the Knuckle from the belt.

"SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

The Earwig Fangire spun around at hearing this announcement to see Slayer rushing straight at him. The Slayer Knuckle glowed with power as the cross on his chest glowed. He then threw his armed fist at the Fangire.

"_BROKEN FANG!!_"

At that moment of contact, the Earwig Fangire found he could no longer move. He watched in horror as cracks started to form all over his body, starting from where the fist had collided. The Earwig Fangire unleashed a screech before his body shattered in an explosion of glass shards and flames. Unlike the Frog Fangire, his soul hadn't been destroyed as it floated upwards.

The soul was intercepted, however, when a black and gold metal bat swooped in and swallowed it in midair before flying over to his partner, spitting out the black gem into Devlin's hand.

Slayer turned around and removed the belt, allowing the armor to vanish. "You're late," Tamashii said. "I already dealt with that thing."

"I can see that," Devlin replied with s frown as he leaned against a wall. Ever since Mr. Oliver's death, the only thought on his mind was killing Tamashii. He had calmed down somewhat, but any possible future alliances between the two had been affectively ruined by the Slayer's actions. It would appear that they would never become friends. "So, what did this Fangire do?"

"Rape, murder, and attempted kidnapping," Tamashii said. "He even confessed to it."

Devlin nodded. It would appear that Tamashii actually had a good reason this time, but this did not excuse him for killing Mr. Oliver. "I see." He started to walk towards the Blood Fang.

"So, you didn't come here for a fight?" Tamashii questioned. He had half-expected Devlin to come for revenge.

"I did, originally, but we're both tired. It's been a really long night and I'm exhausted," Devlin mounted his bike. "But, next time, we will fight and only one of us will be able to stand afterward." He put on his helmet and drove away, with Fangula following after him.

Tamashii gave a nod and turned around back to the café. He said, "Board up the windows, Bunshichi!"

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" shouted Bunshichi.

"Like hell I'm not! Now get the tools to board up those windows, meat-head!" Bunshichi merely grumbled before heading to the back of the café to find some tools. "You too, Bob! Go to the supply store to get us some boards!"

"Gotcha," Bob nodded as he headed for the supply stores.

Out of the corner of the doorway, Sandy peeked back out to look at Tamashii. A bright smile was on her face as Tamashii walked closer. Once he was at the door, she leaped out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she cried out. "You made it go away!"

Tamashii looked to the dhampir that was hugging him. Almost by instinct, he began to stroke her hair as she started to cry. She wasn't crying because of sadness, but she was crying because her nightmare was finally over. They were tears of relief.

The girl was half-Fangire, but Tamashii couldn't bring up any hatred for her. She wasn't responsible for how she was conceived. He still hated Fangires and the one he just destroyed only reminded him why he hated them. However, a stray thought entered his mind. How many children like Sandy were out there being tortured by Fangires for their heritage or being hunted for recruitment purposes?

He gave the young girl a tender smile, "Sandy…let's get you something to eat."

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: One more Fangire meets its end at the hands of Slayer, and a new finisher. BROKEN FANG!


	20. 20th Night: The Congregation

ZK Chromedraozoid: The Fang Gang and Slayers go to Metropolis!! Also, kudos to Shadow Element 13 and Ten-Faced Paladin!

* * *

Devlin returned to Fang Manor on his bike and sighed deeply. He'd arrived too late to deal with the Fangire himself. Luckily, at least under these circumstances, Tamashii/Slayer had dealt with the Fangire for him.

Devlin took out the sealed soul stone from his breast pocket and stared at it. "Rape, murder and attempted kidnapping," he repeated the words Tamashii had spoken. "But why kidnap a child?"

"Because she is a Fandiri," Fangula spoke as he landed on the front of the bike.

"Fandiri?" Devlin questioned, unfamiliar with the term. Fangula nodded.

"A hybrid of human and Fangire. They are not unlike dhampirs," Fangula explained.

"So, that Fangire was…" Devlin began.

Fangula finished the sentence, "Possibly the child's biological father."

Devlin fell silent. The girl had been frightened but then became relieved when the Fangire had been destroyed. "She doesn't know what she is." Fangula nodded, "but, Akashi must know. So why is he defending her? I thought he hated Fangires."

"True, but that girl is just a child, an innocent, so he may not see a reason to kill her," Fangula said logically.

Devlin thought over the words in his head. He replied, "Mr. Oliver was an innocent too."

Fangula frowned deeply. Devlin had tried to protect the Frog Fangire but it'd been in vain and the peaceful Fangire had died, soul and all. From their bond, Fangula could feel the heartbreak Devlin was feeling. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Devlin said, "Well, I know my father is funding the Slayers and he gave the Slayer system to Akashi for a reason. I need to know what it is."

"Then contact him then," Fangula said. Devlin scowled. "What's wrong?"

"My father and I aren't on particularly good terms," Devlin answered. This was a first. Fangula thought that they may have a good relationship. "Before I left for my vacation the previous summer, we exchanged very harsh words. Right now, our relationship is on thin ice."

"So that was why you didn't welcome his gifts to you," Fangula reasoned.

"Well, seeing as one of those gifts is a perverted vampire," Devlin pointed out, poking Fangula, "You can understand why."

"Touché."

"But, I can't help but miss my mother," Devlin said. "It's been months since I've seen her." He remembered the last time being Christmas. He'd pretended to be on good terms with his father for his mother's sake. But, he knew, there was still something there that needed to be repaired.

"I've seen pictures of her; a very lovely lady, especially the eyes," Fangula said.

When Fangula mentioned his mother's eyes, Devlin reached to the scar, "Yes, lovely eyes. She told me that I have hers and my father's eyes."

Devlin dismounted from the bike with Fangula riding on his shoulder. With a tired yawn, he stepped up towards the front door and pushed it open. He then entered and shut the door.

* * *

2 days later…

Seras was still staying with the Fentons but when she'd heard that Tamashii had rescued a girl from a Fangire, she did talk to him, before they both parted ways to class. Devlin still didn't think highly of the Slayer, for two reasons; one of them being his scarred eye and the second being Mr. Oliver's death.

Mr. Oliver had been deemed missing by the school and police had investigated his home and questioned students who knew him, which included Danielle and Devlin. Neither could tell them the truth. Who would believe them? What could they tell the police? Well, a replacement teacher was going to be needed for the school's music programmed, but Principal Ishiyama doubted they'd find someone as passionate as Mr. Oliver.

Devlin was still in mourning over Mr. Oliver's death. He had collected the Frog Fangire's remains and placed them into a wooden box before burying it behind the mansion. They even had a ceremony for Mr. Oliver. Also, Mr. Oliver's house had been boarded up. Everything in there, though, was left as it was, untouched, like how Devlin wanted it to be.

Both Devlin and Tamashii often passed each other in the halls and never exchanged any words. Neither Rider particularly liked the other one and the death of Mr. Oliver had further worsened their relationship. If circumstances had been different, they would've made a great team. They were allied against the Fangires, but not much trust existed between them.

As Devlin thought over the decision to either call his father or not, Tamashii was trying to find ways to contact the 'boss', who he knew was also Devlin's father, if what he'd heard was true. He wanted answers about Smart Brain's Head's intentions, from funding the Slayers to giving him the Slayer Rider system. Some things just didn't seem to fit. His pride also made him unable to ask Devlin for help. They were rivals, intense rivals. There was some respect there for each other's skills, but no friendship. Seras was trying to fix things but it proved useless.

Danielle even suggested a counseling session with Jazz, whom was coming over to visit for the weekend. Devlin objected. Seras even approached Tamashii for the same thing but met with heavy objections as well.

As for Sandra, or Sandy as she preferred to be called, she was being taken care of by the Slayers. She'd been wearing some of the Slayer's old clothes, but Chiaki and Seras had insisted they go shopping for new clothes for the 12 year old little girl. One day, Chiaki had found numerous wounds on Sandra's body, attributed to the abuse she'd been suffering from cruel and heartless foster parents. Chiaki had been sympathetic for the girl and even hugged the girl to comfort her. It worked, and Seras helped too, making the girls closer.

Tamashii had revealed to them, though not to Sandy, that the Fangire he'd killed was also Sandy's biological father and made them swear to never tell Sandy about it. Sandy, as Fangula had stated, was a Fandiri, and one day may show signs of Fangiric abilities. Till then, they would take care of her. Tamashii was even thinking of officially adopting her. However, since he was technically 15 years old (although in reality he was much older), this process would prove difficult and none of the Slayers were of legal age to actually adopt a child. They would need to do something before social services decided to butt their heads into this situation and once more Sandy may end up in a foster home.

Bob suggested asking Devlin for help, but Tamashii refused out of pride and honor. Although, Devlin could actually pull some strings, but since the highest authority Devlin knew was his father, plus their estranged relationship, things might be difficult.

Of course, a letter either side would receive may solve their troubles once and for all.

* * *

Devlin returned home from school. Before he even knocked the door, Walter and Miriam opened it for him.

"We were expecting you, dearie," Miriam said tenderly. She pulled him in, "We have something to show you."

"Well, what is it?" Devlin asked.

"A very urgent letter came for you in the mail," Walter said as he handed the sealed envelope to Devlin. On it was Smart Brain's emblem as well as the seal of the Akuma clan. He used one of his claws to open the envelope, by making a tear at the top, before taking out the letter inside. He unfolded it and read it. His single eye widened as he continued reading.

"Well, what does it say?" Miriam asked. Devlin took out several plane tickets.

"Tell everyone to pack their bags," Devlin said, "We're all going to Metropolis." Devlin took out his cell phone, "And we have enough tickets for a few extra people too."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Café Mal d'Amour, Bunshichi came in with the mail. "Hey, Tamashii!" he tossed an envelope at his leader, "A letter for you! Catch!" Tamashii caught the letter and saw Smart Brain's emblem and a seal he did not recognize. He tore open the envelope to find a folded letter and several plane tickets as well. He took out the letter, unfolded it, and scanned the contents.

"So, what does it say?" asked Sandy, now clean and wearing a red T-shirt with jeans shorts. She helped out around by being a waitress.

"Well, I guess our weekend has been planned for us," Tamashii noted, "We leave for the airport tonight."

"Where to?" Bob asked.

"Metropolis."

* * *

The plane landed in Metropolis' airfield, after several hours of flying from Amity Park. Devlin had brought along Seras, Danielle, Francis, Gillian, Lobo, Walter, Miriam and Richard. Fangula was hiding in Devlin's bag. The group had been given First Class passenger tickets so they'd been flying in luxury. For dinner, they'd been served with steak, sushi and lobster, and those who could drank wine. Lobo actually preferred coffee towards alcohol.

During the entire flight, Devlin had been silent the whole trip, looking out the window. Danielle had 'interrogated' him the whole trip, wanting to know what was wrong, yet received a vague answer. He was worried, she could tell. There was something important about this trip.

Another plane also landed and inside was the Slayers and Sandy. Tamashii too had been deep in thought during the whole trip. The First Class tickets at first had been suspicious, but the summons from Smart Brain changed his mind. This was the chance to get answers.

From the arrival gate, the Fang Gang, plus Seras, had entered into the terminal. Richard was stretching. "Man, I am gonna miss that First Class treatment," he commented.

"Well, the return trip is also First Class," Devlin reminded, earning a grin from the Belmont. "I sure hope those who are still sober enjoyed the trip."

Fangula peaked out from Devlin's backpack and hiccupped, "I can hold my liquor, boy!" Devlin shoved him back inside.

"Wow, I can't believe we're in Metropolis. This is the home of Superman!" Danielle proclaimed.

"Yeah," Gillian agreed, becoming starry eyed, "Those muscles and in that tight suit. What's not to love?" She liked strong men and her New Lord, Devlin, was one of them. This was a bit problematic for Danielle, who knew that Gillian didn't do much hide her attraction towards Devlin.

"Well, our ride should be waiting for us," Devlin said. "Let's go." He walked forward but accidentally bumped into someone's back. "Sorry, my apolo-" he stopped.

Of course, Devlin hadn't expected to bump into someone. Neither did the other person.

"Akashi," Devlin hissed.

"Amakusa," Tamashii returned, glaring. In Tamashii's hand was a briefcase, no doubt holding the Slayer system.

"Oh, Chiaki!" Seras ran forward and hugged her friend, "You're here! What a surprise!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Chiaki laughed.

"Hi, Seras!" Sandy greeted.

"Hello, Sandy," Seras said to the younger girl, ruffling her hair.

"Hiya, Sandy," Danielle greeted and Sandy returned the greeting with a smile.

Lobo approached Bob and Francis approached Bunshichi. The men exchanged glares but shook hands. No doubt Bunshichi respected Francis who'd beaten him at arm wrestling weeks before and Bob appreciated Lobo's love and opinion of his coffee. Despite being Fangires and Slayers, there was no animosity.

Seeing the exchange made the two Riders' expression soften a little, though they didn't like each other still. "So, you came too," Devlin said.

"Yes, I did," Tamashii replied.

"Let me guess: you got a letter telling you to come here."

"That I did."

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Thankfully, someone came to break the tension.

"I'm glad the two of you came," a young man, not older than 18, said. He shared many of the same physical features that Devlin had, but his hair was a darker shade and his skin was a little paler. He wore sunglasses. His hair was shoulder length and his bangs covered his forehead. He wore a purple turtleneck, black pants, a black trench coat, leather shoes and gloves. Devlin knew this individual well.

"Onii-sama!" Devlin exclaimed as he ran forward to his elder brother. The two Amakusa siblings shook hands and hugged. When they separated, Devlin asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to welcome you all to Metropolis. Father's orders," Ichijyo, Devlin's brother, said. Devlin frowned. Tamashii's Ryuugan had activated and he found something peculiar about Ichijyo. The older boy had a mixture of dark and light aura. It looked like both auras were balanced. Strange.

"Welcome, everyone, to Metropolis," Ichijyo greeted. "And it's good to see you too, Walter and Miriam." He smiled, which surprised the two. They'd never seen him smile like that for a long time. Ichijyo then approached them and hugged Miriam, who'd been his nanny as well. He also hugged Walter, who'd acted as a father figure to him a long while back. He looked at the assembled group, "And I see some new faces."

"Um…who are you?" Richard asked. He knew he was Devlin's brother, but other than that, nothing.

"Well, where are my manners?" Ichijyo said before introducing himself, "I am Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa, CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo. You may call me Desmond if you like. And don't bother yourselves with introductions. I know who you all are." He pointed towards the exit. "There are two limousines outside waiting to take you to the hotel you'll be staying at. And don't bother to spend any of your own money." He took out several Smart Brain credit cards from his coat pocket, "Smart Brain will be paying for everything."

"Wow, sweet!" Bunshichi grinned. Gillian smiled as she saw the black and silver card.

"That's awfully generous," Tamashii said suspiciously.

"Well, call it welcoming gift," Ichijyo said. "Anyway, you two," he pointed to Devlin and Tamashii, "Are coming with me. We have important business to discuss."

Devlin knew why and Tamashii did too.

They were going to meet Ichiro Damien Amakusa, the President, Head and Owner of Smart Brain Corporation itself.

* * *

The limo ride for Ichijyo, his brother, and Tamashii was deathly quiet. Ichijyo was never one for conversation while Devlin and Tamashii were determined not to talk to each other. Ichijyo silently observed the pair before smirking.

"You now," he smiled. "You both remind me of myself and a friend of mine. We would fight often. He is an idealist while I was a realist."

"You mean you and Leo?" asked Devlin.

Ichijyo nodded, "You, little brother, are much like an idealist. You see the good in all things, even the Fangires if what I was told about Mr. Oliver was true."

Devlin flinched and looked to his brother, "Does father know what happened?"

"He does," Ichijyo nodded. "He was…not pleased, when he heard the news. He all but vanished from radar when he heard. Mr. Oliver must have been an old friend."

"They crafted a violin much like the Blood Rose, called the Black Star," Devlin explained. "It suppressed his Fangire cravings."

Tamashii glanced at the brothers. He hadn't heard that part before. There was something that suppressed the Fangire cravings for life force? Was such a thing possible?

"I see," Ichijyo nodded. "The magic in it must have been wearing thin then. If he had seen father, myself, or Megami, we might have been able to recharge it."

"I don't really take after the more magical parts of our family," Devlin sighed. "Otherwise I might have been able to sense it."

"Still, the past is the past. All we can do is to remember the fallen fondly," Ichijyo replied. He was silent for a moment before he turned to Tamashii. "As for you, Mr. Akashi, after our father has a word with you, I would like to run some tests on your Slayer system."

"And why is that?" Tamashii asked stiffly.

"Because you seem capable of using it without any negative effects," Ichijyo answered. "The last prototype of the Slayer System nearly killed the test subject."

"What?" Tamashii blinked.

"We found out that even with Burst Mode to bleed off extra power, there was still too much for the human body to bear," Ichijyo explained. "It shifts everything into overdrive and burns the body out if it is used for too long. I want to know if there is anything different about your system when compared to the current prototype."

Tamashii looked at the boy sitting across from him suspiciously. Tamashii knew he was different from normal humans. Despite his youthful appearance, he was centuries old.

"Well, I can say what's so different about Akashi," Devlin said. "The Nameless." Tamashii cast Devlin a glare.

"The Nameless, you say?" Ichijyo replied in light of this revelation. "Interesting." Maybe their father knew about Tamashii's unique physiology beforehand. This might require some looking into.

Fangula flew out of Devlin's bag, "Do you mind? That was stuffy!" He then turned to look at Ichijyo and gulped. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Fangula," Ichijyo greeted.

Tamashii blinked, "You know each other?"

"Yes," Ichijyo admitted.

"Are you still mad at me about that?" Fangula asked.

"Yes, I am, and I promised Raven that the next time I say you I was going to make you pay," Ichijyo threatened. The sealed vampire dove back into Devlin's bag and zipped it up.

* * *

The rest of the group had arrived at the local Hilton Hotel, and given suites to stay in. Danielle remembered fondly when she would sleep in soft bed in hotel suite during the summer she'd met Devlin and spent with him. She blushed, remembered one time when they'd shared a bed. They only cuddled, but Miriam had gotten a different idea and gave both of them 'The Talk', which had been awkward.

"Wow," Sandy said, amazed, "This is awesome."

"Sure is, kiddo," Bunshichi smiled. "I just can't wait to hit the buffet table."

"You're not the only one," Richard said in agreement.

Lobos scoffed, "Well, let's just hope they have a really good selection of coffee."

"You do know too much of that stuff is bad for you, right?" Seras questioned but was met with a silent stare. "Oh, right. I forgot." She had momentarily forgotten that three of their numbers were Fangires. They acted really human. If she hadn't been told she might've still mistaken them for humans. Meeting the Fangire Trio had changed many of her beliefs about Fangires. The other Slayers too were starting to realize that maybe not ALL Fangires were bad, thought Tamashii'd had very bad experience with similar beings for centuries. It still surprised them that their leader had been keeping something from them.

"Come on!" Gillian spoke up, smiling, "We're in Metropolis! Why don't we hit the mall and shop till we drop!" Francis shook his head.

"A little self control, Gillian," he reminded. Gillian pouted.

"Oh, come on, Frankie," Gillian begged, "We won't spend too much, and the kid here needs new clothes." She was talking about Sandy.

"Who? Me?" Sandy asked.

"You'll be starting school after summer, so you need new clothes to make a good impression," Gillian pointed out. "Junior High isn't so different from High School!"

"She's right," Chiaki agreed, "And maybe we can all get something."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," Danielle grinned, "Sides, Dev's brother did say that Smart Brain is paying for _everything_."

The girls exchanged grins.

"Great, we may end up carrying bags," Richard groaned. "Maybe we'll have time to check out the suites."

"So, boys in one and girls in the other?" Bunshichi asked. "Or Co-Ed?"

"Let's just check the rooms first," Lobo said. "I really need a coffee."

"And maybe see if the gym is adequate," Francis said.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Gillian spoke up, "We could go to the spa and get pampered."

Miriam and Walter, as the oldest, were in charge of looking after the young ones, though they were actually worried. Devlin's relationship with his father was still quite shaky, despite putting on a pleasant smile in the presence of his father. They both knew why Devlin didn't want to be like his father. He'd heard told about his father's past and frankly, he wanted nothing to do with it and the legacy which had been left behind.

They just hope they didn't try to kill each other.

* * *

The limo arrived at Smart Brain's Metropolis branch. Like LexCorp, it was a company which manufactured technology, though not for military purposes. It made products for the everyday person. They even made cars and those branches were named Smart Motors.

Of course, Smart Brain also functioned as a secret organization linked to The Order. They had an army of operatives, working towards fighting evil and the peace of the world. It'd been started by Ichiro Damien Amakusa several decades ago.

The three boys exited the car and headed towards the front entrance, which slid open. The receptionist, upon seeing Ichijyo, stood up. She knew him well and knew what they were all here for.

"Top floor," the receptionist informed.

"Thank you, Ms, Withers," Ichijyo said before the three of them went into the elevator. They entered. Ichijyo pressed the button that would bring them to the top floor.

In the small elevator, Tamashii and Devlin were trying to not make any physical contact. Ichijyo frowned. This was something that would need to be rectified if either of them were going to work together. There was a reason why Devlin was Fang and Tamashii was Slayer and their father was going to explain to them. Hopefully, it would be before Devlin and Tamashii killed each other. It was going to be a long elevator ride since the top floor was the 40th floor.

The elevator gave a final ding before opening. In front of the three boys was a single hallway that led towards twin dark doors. It was in the usual streamline fashion that Metropolis was known for, but there was a gothic feel with the black materials that was making up the walls.

Tamashii felt uncomfortable. The dark energy he was feeling almost made him want to choke on his tongue. He didn't think it was possible for anything to be at this level of power. And this was just his residual aura!

"Father is waiting," Ichijyo commented as he and Devlin began walking. Tamashii reluctantly followed, but didn't let his fear show.

The three boys walked up to the obsidian doors that were in front of them before Ichijyo pushed them open. The doors made no noise as the boys stepped inside.

The office itself was decorated with various sculptures and artwork from various eras of mankind's history. Many of them depicted angels, demons, or some kind of arcane ritual or being. It sent shivered down the Slayer's spine. In the middle of the office was a glass top desk with some pictures in frames and a laptop in the front. A leather chair was turned towards the large window that looked over Metropolis and right at the LexCorp and Daily Planet buildings.

"We're here, father," Ichijyo announced.

The chair swiveled around and revealed a man who looked to be in the prime of his life. He was wearing a blue business suit that was almost black in its shade. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and was a deep shade of blue. He wore a pair of glasses on his face and his eyes burned red like coal.

This was the head of the Akuma clan, Ichiro Damien Amakusa-Akuma.

"Thank you, Ichijyo," Ichiro nodded. He sat straight and looked to his second son and guest, "Mr. Akashi, Kyochiro, it's good to see you both again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"And what circumstances are those, father?" asked Devlin.

"My first is the resent actions of Mr. Akashi and his use of the Slayer system," Ichiro answered as he cast a piercing gaze at the Slayer. Tamashii felt like if he moved he would be killed on sight. Mitsuomi had nothing on this guy!

"What would those be?" Tamashii finally managed to ask.

Ichiro's eyes narrowed, "The first is that you have attempted to kill my son on one occasion, taking his eye in the process. The second is the murder of a friend of mine that you have claimed responsibility for."

"I was just doing what I thought was right," Tamashii tried to defend himself. "I thought they were threats and I reacted."

"No! You just wanted to destroy them for what you perceived them as!" Ichiro growled, raising his voice slightly. He may have been a reserved individual, but he loved his children and held his friends close. "Not once has Kyoichiro proved to be a threat and you still attempted to destroy him just because of his heritage! Second, you destroyed Mr. Oliver despite hearing his circumstances! You didn't listen at all!"

Ichiro stood up and leaned over his desk, glaring at Tamashii, "I gave you the Slayer system because I thought you could utilize it properly for its function; to keep Fangires from killing people! I did not give it and funding to you so you can go on your merry little genocide run!"

Tamashii felt the pressure from before returning full force. He thought he might start shivering soon. Ichijyo just kept quiet, keeping out of the chewing out. Devlin contented himself in seeing Tamashii being humbled by his father.

"What you fail to realize is that there is no species in existence that is all evil," Ichiro continued. "The only pure good is God while the pure evil is the Devil. Everything else is in shades of gray. Surely you know of fallen angels."

Tamashii was effectively cowed by the older man. He would have a big story to tell later and a lot to think about. Tamashii actually felt something within him stirring. He was excited! Deep down he wanted to fight him. How could this be possible?

"May I ask for one request?" Tamashii asked.

"What is it?" Ichiro responded.

"The half-Fangire girl-" Tamashii began.

"Fandiri," Ichiro corrected.

"Right, the Fandiri girl, Sandy," Tamashii paused, "I'd like to legally adopt her."

This request shocked Devlin and he was quick to object, "No! You cannot! I won't allow it!"

"And why is that?" Ichiro asked, wanting to know the reasons behind his son's objection.

"Well, because their home, the Café Mal d'Amour is not safe," Devlin explained. "They were attacked by a Fangire searching for her and who knows how many may come for her. Fang Manor has tighter security, and there are those who can help her understand her heritage."

"I don't want her to know about _that_," Tamashii retorted.

"It's a part of her, Akashi! You can't deny her the knowledge!" Devlin shot back.

"Watch me!"

"**Enough!**" Ichiro roared, causing both Riders to go silent. "I'll decide what to do with the girl. Now, please leave my office," Ichiro frowned. "If I hear one word about you using the Slayer system in your quest for genocide again, I will have it revoked and given to someone who can use it properly."

Tamashii nodded silently and went towards the doors. Devlin and Ichijyo were about to follow him before Ichiro spoke up again.

"You stay, Kyoichiro," he spoke. "There is still something I need to talk to you about."

Devlin nodded and waited as Ichijyo took Tamashii out of the room. Everything was silent as the doors closed. When they were firmly shut, Ichiro stood up and walked around his desk so he could face his youngest son.

"It's nice to see you again, Kyochiro," Ichiro spoke.

"It has been a while I suppose," Devlin nodded. "How goes business anyway?"

"It has been calm for a change," Ichiro replied. "Superman has been dealing with things here, the Titans take care of Jump City, and Ichijyo has been watching things in Japan. Everywhere else has been quiet. What about you? I've only heard about your fights."

"I am doing well," Devlin nodded. "Danielle and I are still close and school has been good. I've managed to get some work with Seras' modeling jobs and I might be commissioned for more."

"Your mother will be happy to hear you are well," Ichiro nodded. "You know, she does miss you something fierce. She would love to hear from you."

"I admit that I haven't made contact with family as often as I should," Devlin sighed. "Of course between Fangires and…our last talk, I haven't made the attempt."

Ichiro recalled that argument. It had been after Devlin had dropped out of the Deathtron academy. Ichiro had enrolled both his sons there because he felt that the lessons would prepare them for the world they lived in both physically and emotionally. Of course, while Ichijyo quickly became the top of his class, Devlin floundered before dropping out. To say the least, Ichiro had been terribly disappointed to hear about it.

When Devlin returned, Ichiro had demanded an explanation why he was having trouble. Devlin immediately said that the academy was filled with bloodthirsty warmongers who should be wiped out for the safety of the universe. He had heard about Ichiro's legend there and was sickened by the pain and misery that they had made in their time. Devlin wanted no part of the Deathtron heritage in his family. Ichiro argued that it was necessary to help prepare his sons for the harshness of reality. Devlin snapped back saying that going there kills the soul. The resulting argument sent both Amakusa men fuming away from each other. His wife Keiko tried to calm their nerves, but Ichiro hadn't been in the mood while Devlin packed up and left, saying he didn't want anything to do with the Deathtrons and staying in the house would mean Ichiro would constantly force that part of his heritage on him. Needless to say, Keiko had been inconsolable for a while.

"So," Devlin spoke, catching Ichiro's attention. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, put simply I have been reviewing your past battles," Ichiro commented as he leaned on his desk. "I personally feel that while you do need more training, you have a lot of potential as Fang."

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Devlin nodded. "Although, I feel you have something more to say."

"You would be right," Ichiro nodded. He stood back up and faced his son. "What I wish to do is offer you a position as one of Smart Brain's operatives."

Devlin blinked at the offer. He hadn't been expecting such a blatant offer like this. His brother and sister were operatives in their own right for the company and were some of the top members next to Ryuki and Takada. Still, Devlin already knew what he was going to say.

"While the offer is flattering," Devlin sighed. "I will have to respectfully decline."

Ichiro blinked, "Pardon? Kyoichiro, do you know how rare an opening for an agent is? I honestly feel that this would be a great opportunity for you to develop your abilities as Fang. If you decline now I don't think I can get another opening for you, even if I own the company."

"I realize the prestige and honor that go with the position, but I still do not want it," Devlin answered. "You know that I do not want a position in Smart Brain."

"I know that much, but I do not know why," Ichiro nodded. He knew his youngest did not truly desire a position in the company, but he assumed that Devlin would see the kind of opportunities having such a position would bring, even if he wouldn't have it forever if he didn't want to.

"It is because it would bring me in contact with Deathtron technology," Devlin answered. "I would have thought that after our last argument you would have known that."

"Kyoichiro" Ichiro sighed. "It's one thing to hate the Deathtrons, but it seems a little irrational to hate their technology."

"Perhaps, but I refuse to use technology that was used to bring so much suffering and death to billions," Devlin shrugged.

"So you refuse yourself this opportunity just because there is Deathtron technology involved?" Ichiro frowned. He just couldn't understand why his son was fighting this. Megami didn't mind and Ichijyo was quick to catch on. Just what was Devlin so against? He said it was because of the deeds the Deathtrons committed, but that couldn't be it, could it?

"If there is nothing else to be said, then I shall take my leave," Devlin said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," his father said and Devlin stopped in mid step. "There is one thing we need to discuss." Devlin turned around to face his father. "You have fought alongside Mr. Akashi, haven't you?"

"We have, but only due to the circumstance," Devlin admitted, "I do not particularly like him."

"Well, Kyoichiro, back in the day there was this one boy who was also in love with your mother and hated me. Every now and then he would challenge me to a fight so he could claim her. I always won, but then we ended up having to work together. You know why, right?"

"No, but I think you're going to tell me."

"It was to save your mother from danger," Ichiro answered. "You see, even the worst of enemies can become the best of allies when they have a common goal."

* * *

Tamashii walked behind Ichijyo, following the middle child of the Amakusa family. He then asked, "So, you really are Amakusa's brother?"

"If you're referring to my brother, Kyoichiro, then yes, I am," Ichijyo said without turning his head to look at the other young man.

"Oh, well," Tamashii said. He'd managed to calm down once walking out of the office. The dark energy in there nearly drowned him. "Well, just a question: are you angry at me for what I did to your brother?"

"You need not ask such a question," Ichijyo said, "If you were in my shoes, how would you react?"

Tamashii knew he'd go ballistic.

"I wouldn't worry though," Ichijyo continued. "Otouto seems to have put it behind him and he told me about your past so I can see why your are the way you are now. Of course, don't expect mercy if you run into my mother or older sister. They love him very much and are very emotional. They will not hesitate to teach you a lesson for what you tried to do."

"So, where are you taking me?" Tamashii asked , changing the subject. Facing the females of the Amakusa family did not seem to be like a good idea at the moment. He just couldn't deal with angry women…

"As I said before, to run some tests. Don't worry, they aren't fatal."

* * *

Fangula made his appearance by flying out of Devlin's bag. The sealed vampires saw Ichiro and greeted, "Greetings!"

"Same to you, Fangula," Ichiro nodded.

Devlin spoke, "He told me you sent him to me, along with the Blood Rose. Why? Was it an attempt to make me an operative by seeing how I would fair with such power?"

"Yes, there was that, and also because the Fangires are converging in Amity Park. Even though I've heard good things about its current protectors, I do not believe they can handle the Fangires."

"Well, if Valerie and Ryan hadn't left, maybe they'd stand a chance," Devlin retorted.

"Mr. Grey requested personally to be transferred to Smart Laboratories, which is located here in Metropolis. He also did it to keep his daughter away from ghosts," Ichiro said. "You may be able to see her."

"I don't doubt that," Devlin crossed his arms. "So, are we done here?"

Ichiro sighed, "Yes, you may go." Devlin turned to leave, "You must understand that all I did was what I thought was best for you."

"Well, I'm sorry that your best wasn't good enough," Devlin spoke icily before leaving.

* * *

At the mall, Valerie Grey was hanging out alone. She preferred it that way. Ever since she'd moved to Metropolis, she hadn't made any new friends. She was the new girl and well not many wanted anything to do with her. There weren't even any ghost attacks in Metropolis and even if they were, they were not very common and Superman handled most of the emergencies so the Red Huntress was not needed here.

If only she hadn't have to leave. She missed all her friends, Danny and Danielle especially. The ghost boy had been someone she really liked, even if she was determined to destroy him for a very long time and Danielle became like a sister to her. She wished she could see them again but what were the chances?

"Valerie!"

Valerie looked up. She knew that voice anyway. She looked towards the direction of the voice and her eyes widened. Her mouth curled into a smile as she saw someone running towards her before glomping her.

"Danielle!" Valerie smiled as she held the female halfa in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Before Danielle could answer, Richard came after with heavy bags in each hand, "Danni, don't run so fast!"

"Sorry, Ratchet," Danielle apologized. Valerie blinked. She then saw two more strange boys and three girls, one of them being the famous teen model Seras McDowell. Luckily, she was incognito, wearing a cap and sunglasses to hide her face.

"Um…introductions?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, sorry, Val," Danielle blushed, embarrassed, "Well, these are Gillian, Chiaki, Sandy, Bob, Bunshichi, Richard and Seras."

Pleasantries were exchanged in the group.

"Guys, this is Valerie, one of Team Phantom's members," Danielle spoke proudly. Valerie gasped in shock. How could Danielle tell them that?

"Danielle!" Valerie exclaimed in a warning tone.

"Relax, they all know about me and Danny," Danielle stated. Valerie blinked. Wow, how long had she been away? "So, what's new with you?"

"Not much," Valerie shrugged. "New school, no friends, and nothing to do."

Seras frowned, "No friends?"

"Hey, I'm not exactly Miss Popular anymore," Valerie shrugged, "And I want friends, real friends, for being me, not because my dad is rich." She'd changed and matured a lot. "So, how are things in Amity Park?"

Danielle answered, "Well, remember Devlin?" Valerie nodded. "Well, what happened is…"

* * *

Devlin walked into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. Fangula sat on his partner's shoulder as he waited for the doors to close.

"Your relationship with your father is just as bad as ever it seems," Fangula observed.

"That was actually civil," Devlin sighed. "At least we can do that these days."

"So you turned down a position which would allow us to keep a better eye on Fangires because you don't want to be connected with these Deathtrons?" asked Fangula.

"The Deathtrons used to be an empire which spanned the galaxy and destroyed countless worlds in their conquest," Devlin explained. "They believed that everything was created for them to control. They have mellowed out after their war with the Sabretrons, but they still train to fight and destroy without mercy or consideration."

"Hmm. That seems to be the anti-thesis to you," Fangula nodded. "I see your reluctance to have anything to do with them."

"I'm glad someone does," Devlin sighed. "Ichijyo said I was cheating myself out of a lot of abilities while Megami tried to convince me I could help a lot of people if I had their help. Father said it was like tradition to go to the academy. Mother was the only one who didn't try to get me to change my mind."

"And yet you are bitter to your father and not your siblings?" asked Fangula.

"I do not blame onii-sama or onee-sama because I know they wouldn't hurt people like the Deathtrons do," Devlin explained. "Onii-sama thrives in dark conditions and Deathtron training suits him. Onee-san would do just about anything to help others. It comes from Mother's side. I blame father because he saw first hand the kind of suffering the Deathtrons brought and he still tries to force that part of our heritage down on us."

"And you don't want that?" Fangula asked.

Devlin sighed, "I don't want this legacy of death and destruction, even if it is a part of me."

"But your father has done good, right?" Fangula asked. "He now uses his company to help instead of harm."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that he'd destroyed all those lives."

Fangula sighed. It would appear that his partner was adamant with his decision.

* * *

Tamashii was being led by Ichijyo towards the Research and Development department which focused on creating and testing new products. The Rider systems were no different. They arrived at the door and Ichijyo removed his ID card. He swiped the card through the access panel, keyed in the access code, a red beam scanned his retina and removed his glove so a panel could scan his palm. Some hair was also removed for a DNA scan to confirm his identity.

"Pretty heavy security you got here," Tamashii said.

"If you see what we have here, you'll know why," Ichijyo replied as the steel door's locks clicked and it opened. Tamashii stayed close. He'd seen the cameras being focused on him and what he could see was that the cameras were equipped with motion detectors and lasers for any intruders.

Tamashii saw engineers, technicians, researchers and many other scientists in different fields hard at work, developing technology that would benefit mankind, or be used by Smart Brain's operatives on the field. "Many of our branches have these facilities. It is not uncommon."

"So, are you trying to recruit me or something?" Tamashii asked.

"Well, it's not uncommon, but that's not my call to make. Recruitment decisions are made by my father."

"He holds a lot of power."

"More than you can imagine."

They reached a room where Tamashii would be going through the tests as well as the Slayer system. Inside were a heart and brainwave monitor as well as several exercise equipment. There was also an attractive blonde female scientist.

"Dr. Peterson here will monitor you while we run the tests. Now, remove your shirt," Ichijyo said. Tamashii did. Ichijyo eyes widened slightly when he noticed the variety of scars Tamashii had accumulated over the centuries. Ichijyo then handed Tamashii a headband. Ichijyo then slapped on a large red square on Tamashii's chest. "Those things are linked to the monitors, they will record your heart rate and brainwave pattern. We will then run tests while you use the Slayer system."

Dr. Peterson spoke, "Now, Mr. Akashi, please step on the treadmill."

For Tamashii Akashi, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back at the mall, the Danielle and Valerie hung out at a local fast food joint, having lunch. Then others had gone off to do more shopping, much to Bob, Bunshichi and Richard's chagrin.

"So, these Fangires aren't ghosts," Valerie said, summing up what she'd been told. "You sure?"

"Positive," Danielle answered, "And only Devlin and this other guy can kill them."

"This other guy, Tamashii?" Valerie questioned. Danielle frowned.

"Yep."

"Because he has one of those belts Smart Brain made that can make a suit of armor?" Valerie inquired, being briefly reminded of the Red-X suit 2.0. She could see that Danielle didn't like talking about Tamashii. "You don't like this other guy, do you?"

"Well, he did try to kill Devlin for no reason," Danielle answered. "Long story."

"I got time."

* * *

Tamashii couldn't remember the last time that anyone paid so much attention to him in his long life. It was one physical test after another, trying to figure out his limits and trying to understand what kept the Slayer system from killing him like it almost did to the others.

Some of the others had taken his version of the Slayer system and began to examine it. It turned out that Smart Brain put recording devices in all their Rider systems that activated when the systems were put into use. Every time Tamashii used the Slayer system, the entire battle would be recorded along with his vital signs and other things.

The scientists looking at the system were apparently excited that someone managed to use Slayer without negative effects. They were going over his battles with a fine-toothed comb and made notes on everything. The hunter noticed that a few of the female scientists were giving him dirty looks after they saw his battles with Devlin. Apparently he was a popular figure along with his brother.

* * *

Valerie listened to the story and had a vivid reminder of the way she used to be before she realized the truth about Danny. Frankly speaking, she and Tamashii had a lot of common. They'd been initially motivated by vengeance to the point of unhealthy obsession, refusing to believe anything else saved for what they thought was right.

"Wow, that guy has issues," Valerie pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Danielle agreed. She took a sip of her drink. "I mean, I can understand him killing evil Fangires, but he actually suspects that Devlin might turn into an even bigger threat, all because he was half vampire. It's just so unfair."

"Yeah, it is," Valerie nodded, feeling guilty. Actually, there was also a reason why she'd left Amity Park with her dad. She felt that she couldn't work alongside Danny after hunting him for so long. Hunting him had been her drive but with that gone she felt that she had no more reason to go on being the Red Huntress. She only put on the suit and rode the board to hunt the other ghosts, but they weren't much of a challenge with Ryan and Danny's help. It just got too easy. At least with Danny she could have a good chase.

"So, anyway, I'm glad to see you again, Val," Danielle beamed.

"So am I, Danielle," Valerie smiled back.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Walter asked as Devlin stepped into the hotel suite and threw himself onto the bed.

"It was bearable," Devlin responded, closing his eyes. He was tired from jet lag and arguing with his father. "Now I just want to sleep." He cracked his eye open, "Where's Miriam?"

"Getting a massage down in the spa," Walter said.

"Lobo?"

"Enjoying coffee at the café."

"Francis?"

"Gym."

"And the others?"

"The mall, shopping."

"Alright," Devlin closed his eyes again. He started to doze off. Fangula flapped towards Walter and landed on the man's shoulder.

"He had a fight with his father again, didn't he?" Walter asked.

"He did," Fangula replied.

"It pains me to see them fight like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, several people converged into an arena like area. However, they were not people, merely demons in the guise of humans. All of the seats had been filled and in the centre of the arena was a round table where the leading figures of the Fangire race sat. They were all shrouded in shadows and were acting as the representatives of this meeting for their individual clans. The Flora Clan, the Aqua Clan, the Insect Clan, the Beast Clan, the Avian Clan and Reptile Clan were all gathered together. The identities of the leaders were all shrouded in mystery due to the darkness which concealed their features.

"My fellow Fangires," spoke the leader of the Reptile Clan, "Is in an honor to once again see you. This is indeed a momentous occasion."

"Get on with it," the leader of the Flora Clan said impatiently. "I have things to do." Judging from her voice, it was a female.

"Oh, wouldn't want to miss your beauty sleep!" mocked another Clan head, the leader of the Beast Clan. He had a deep voice and a large muscular silhouette.

There was a clicking noise as the leader of the Insect Clan, a man, spoke. "Please we are all friends here. Let us not come to blows."

"Yes, let's focus," the Aqua Clan's leader, also female, spoke.

The Avian Clan's leader placed his feet on the table, "Why are we even doing this? I mean, there are other things I'd rather be doing."

The Reptile Clan's leader cleared his throat, "Now, as we all know, we are the next step of vampire evolution and are superior than our nocturnal originals. Frankly, we should be ruling this world."

There were numerous shouts of agreement.

"However, the world is filled with more humans and these superhumans so we are unable to do anything at a large scale," he continued, "But, the threat to us is not in the form of spandex clad superheroes in capes. No." He then shouted out, "Our enemies are the Fang and Slayer!"

Tales of the Fang and Slayer had spread. Both were armored warriors who had killed a number of Fangires.

"They not only destroy us, but the disembodied souls of our fallen brethren are taken prisoner as well!" the Dragon Fangire continued, "Now, my fellow Clan leaders. In order to ensure our survival, the first step is to eliminate all opposition. We must destroy the Fang and Slayer!"

A large screen, a JumboTron, which was hanging above the arena came to life, showing the faces of Masked Rider Fang and Masked Rider Slayer. Not only that, it also showed all the Fangires present the Riders' human forms.

"Big words," the head of the Beast Clan growled. "However, just what do you plan to do about it?"

"A fair point," the head of the Flora Clan nodded. "Almost every Fangire that went against these two ended up destroyed."

"All except Mitsuomi and Isuzu," the head of the Reptile Clan reported.

"Oh please," the head of the Avian Clan sighed. "Those two are probably the oldest Fangires next to us. Even considering that, Isuzu was almost cut in half by Fang. I doubt Mitsuomi would have gotten out unscathed if he decided to continue his fight."

"And what about Fang?" spoke the head of the Insect Clan. "I am uncomfortable with his resemblance to a common face."

A few of the clan heads gave an uncomfortable grumble. They knew exactly what the insectoid Fangire was talking about.

"My seers have made comments about that," the head of the Aqua Clan admitted. "Two faces from a dark past will bring forth light to do battle with the Fangires."

"Surely you see us as the victors?" asked the Avian Clan head.

"I…have not," the Aqua Clan Head admitted. "The vision ended before any of us could see who came victorious."

Silence entered the room after that.

"This is exactly why we need to end the Fang and Slayer," the Reptile Clan Head spoke. "They are threats at the present already. Can we afford to sit by and let them become the end of us! We must destroy the Fang and Slayer!"

All the Fangires shouted out, "DESTROY THE FANG AND SLAYER! DESTROY THE FANG AND SLAYER! DESTROY THE FANG AND SLAYER!"

* * *

OK, now we know why Devlin and his father don't talk much. Now, all the Fangire Clans have the two Riders on their most wanted list. What are they going to do? BTW, the term Fandiri comes from EstiRose's own Kamen Rider Kiva fic: Boxed In.


	21. 21st Night: Revved Up

ZK Chromedragozoid: Debut of the Slayer X-Lion and Brawn Booster!!

* * *

"Well Mr. Akashi, I have good news and bad news," spoke Ichijyo.

"What's the bad news?" asked Tamashii. He didn't really care; it was curiosity more than anything else.

"Well, according to the results, you should be dead," said Ichijyo with a deadpan expression.

"Anything else?" asked Tamashii, mirroring Ichijyo deadpan look. "I've been dead for over 400 years."

Ichijyo looked at Tamashii. '_These Nameless are something else,_' he thought. "The good news is, you appear to be at the top of human physical condition. If you wanted you could single handedly win the Olympics, and still have energy to spare."

"Good thing I don't want to then. I have more important things to deal with than the Olympics," said Tamashii. "So, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me about the Akuma clan?"

Ichijyo was slightly surprised by the question. "Why do you wish to know?" he asked, keeping his tone in check.

"Your father. He radiated with a type of power I hadn't felt in ages… It was exhilarating."

"You're an odd one Mr. Akashi. Very well then. My family is part of the Akuma clan, as such the word 'Akuma' is attached to our surnames, though it is not something we write out right. If you imagine a pyramid, my clan is at the top of the supernatural world."

"You mean…"

"Yes, every member of the Akuma clan is what humans would call a 'monster'. I am related to demons, spirits, and many other supernatural creatures. There is no one who has not heard of the Akuma clan."

"So, that's why the energy was so powerful. Your father's the head of the clan, isn't he?"

"Presently, he is," Ichijyo answered. "Now, what about you? What's the story behind the Akashi clan?" asked Ichijyo.

"Well, no one really knows the truth behind the Akashi clan's origins anymore, considering I am the sole member of the Akashi clan still alive," answered Tamashii. "However, there is an old legend that I was told as a child." He took a deep breath.

"The legend tells of two brothers who were approached by twin dragons, a dragon of darkness and a dragon of light. The Dragon of Darkness promised the brothers eternal life and great power, enough to make empires crumble at their feet. The Dragon of Light simply offered the brothers the power to help others, but at a great personal cost, the wielder of this power would be looked upon as monsters and demons by other humans. One brother chose the Dragon of Light, while the other chose the Dragon of Darkness. The brothers fought, but the fight ended in a draw. The brothers separated ways and swore that in the end, only one Dragon would prove to be greatest. The brother who chose the Dragon of Darkness later became a vampire, while the brother who chose the Dragon of Light became a vampire hunter. Ever since then the Akashi became hunters of vampires. At the same time the Akashi developed powers, such as my Ryuugan."

"I see," Ichijyo nodded, "So this Ryuugan allows you to track Fangires?"

"Among other things, yes," Tamashii nodded.

"Interesting," Ichijyo said.

"So, is that all?" Tamashii asked. "No more tests?"

"Yes, no more tests. Now, you are free to enjoy your stay here in Metropolis. My father's hospitality is not something to be ignored."

* * *

"CANNONBALL!!" Bunshichi cried out as he leapt off the high board and dove into the pool below, causing a massive splash. Chiaki, who'd been relaxing on one of the poolside deck chairs, found herself drenched.

"Bunshichi!" Chiaki shouted, "Now my book's wet!"

"Sorry!" He then saw his trunks floating away, "Oh, crap!" He swam after them.

Danielle and Seras stayed close to Sandy at the shallow end of the pool, teaching the girl how to swim. Devlin had arrived too, wearing black swimming trunks. He smiled as he watched everyone play.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, My Lord?" asked Gillian, who was wearing a very revealing emerald green bikini. She wanted her master to pay attention to her.

"Not really," Devlin sighed. His meeting with his father hadn't been very pleasant. Once again harsh words had been exchanged.

"Maybe you should take a dip in the pool," Gillian suggested.

"Come on in, Dev!" Danielle shouted, wearing a black one piece swimsuit with no straps and her DP emblem on the chest. Seras was wearing a red two piece while Sandy was wearing a red and blue one piece. "The water's fine!"

"Coming!" Devlin called back.

Gillian sighed. Seducing her new master didn't seem to be working. She then looked around and saw a teenage boy and grinned. They did come here to have fun. She walked over, swaying her hips, trying to catch his attention.

Valerie got out of the pool and sat down on one of the chairs. She picked up a towel and started drying herself. "Man, this is great!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Valerie," Devlin smiled.

"And it's good to see some old faces," Valerie replied. "So, Amity Park's still a nest for ghosts and now these Fangires, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Devlin admitted. "Which worries me sometimes."

"Hope Danny can handle them."

"With all due respect, I doubt Daniel can handle himself against the same monsters I fight," Devlin frowned.

"He does have Team Mystic to back him up."

"True."

"So, are you coming into the water?"

"Maybe." Devlin shrugged. "Eventually."

Richard was with Bob, relaxing in the jacuzzi. "Now, I can get used to this," the member of the Belmont family said. "It pays to have a rich friend."

"Yep," Bob agreed, "And seeing the girls in swimsuits is a plus."

"Got that right," Richard grinned.

Tamashii walked into the pool area, smiling as he saw Sandy learning to swim, like any normal girl should. He then cast a glance over at Devlin, walking up to his fellow Rider. "What do you want?" hissed Devlin. Valerie moved away. Obviously, this was going to be a private conversation.

"You and I need to talk…" Tamashii cast a slight glance at Sandy. "It concerns Fandiris." He purposely used that term, knowing that no one else in the room would be familiar with it, and thus not tipping of Sandy. Devlin nodded and followed the holy Rider outside the pool area and away from ear shot.

"This is about the girl," said Devlin, more of a statement than a question. Tamashii nodded. "Why do you not want her to know she's a Fandiri?"

"Because of her father. The Fangire I killed that night was Sandra's biological father, having raped her mother. I don't want her to know that part of the monster that has made the past 10 years of her life a living hell is inside of her."

"You realize that she will eventually show signs of being a Fandiri," warned Devlin.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," replied Tamashii.

Devlin then changed the subject, "So, how were the tests?"

"Apparently I've been dead for over 400 years," Tamashii answered. "Other than that, I'm a picture of health."

"Not very surprising considering your background," Devlin commented. "Did you get any word on your Slayer system?"

"Not really," Tamashii replied. "They were still looking over the data when I was allowed to leave. They seemed excited about it. Your brother said he'd get it back to me once they got all the data out."

"I'm still surprised that you managed to get it to work," Devlin commented. "All the other records showed the users nearly dying after using it for too long."

"Being dead has its advantages," Tamashii shrugged. "It might have something to do with it."

"True," Devlin nodded. "You might want talk to Ichijyo about it. He has been overseeing the Slayer system development. He might be able to tell you some of the negative aspects in case you start feeling them."

"Alright then, I will," Tamashii nodded, accepting the suggestion. "Oh, by the way, tonight we're all going hunting."

"Hunting?" Devlin quirked an eyebrow.

"You're brother told me that your dad told him that there's a vampire nest here," Tamashii said. "We're going to wipe them out."

"Have these vampires attacked people?" Devlin asked. He didn't want to attack vampires for no reason.

"Yes, a few, unfortunately," Tamashii nodded.

Devlin was perplexed and asked, "So, why are you telling me this?"

"Your brother thinks that we'd benefit more from fighting together than against each other," Tamashii said. "Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but I think it's better that we try to get along."

"You just don't want Seras to hate you anymore," Devlin teased.

Tamashii frowned, "You want to help or not?"

"Fine, I'm in. I'll tell Richard too," Devlin replied.

"And Danielle?" Tamashii asked.

Devlin watched as Danielle and Sandy splashed one another. He smiled, "I'm not going to tell her. She deserves a break from all this."

"True," Tamashii agreed, "Which is why I'm only taking Bunshichi along with me. Those vampires won't stand a chance."

"Well," Devlin said as he stood up. "Now that that's settled, I think I'm going to take a dip in the pool." He went over to the pool and sat at the edge before sliding into the water. "Ah, how pleasant." He smiled at Danielle who went over and grabbed his arm. He followed after her but not before stealing a kiss.

* * *

Later that night…

4 figures walked into an old condemned building. They were here hunting for evil creatures of the night.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Richard asked, dressed in his vampire hunting gear. He had his knives stored in his belt as well as his whip tied around his right shoulder. "Because, you did promise me some vamps to kill."

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Tamashii replied, exasperated. "My Ryuugan led me to here."

"Well, where are they?" Bunshichi asked. He cracked his knuckles, "I really wanna bust some heads."

Devlin, with Fangula on his head, looked around, "There are here. I can almost smell them."

"Well, get ready," Tamashii said, hand on his sword hilt. "Because 4 of us go in, 4 of us leave."

"And take no prisoners," Bunshichi finished.

"Amen," said Richard, finishing a prayer.

They soon found a light source, which was a barrel with fire burning inside and several people sitting around it. Of course, judging from the lack of a heartbeat that Devlin detected with his ears and Tamashii's Ryuugan glaring, they knew these weren't truly people.

The vampires, spotting them, revealed their true forms as their faces contorted, their eyes glowing and their sharp fangs extended.

"OK," Richard said, taking his whip, "I shall not doubt you anymore."

"Good," Tamashii said as he drew his swords. "Let's go!"

"CHARGE!!" Bunshichi yelled as the three of them charged forth. Devlin leaned against a support beam, bored. These were just small fry vampires.

"Aren't you helping?" Fangula asked.

"They seem to be handling things well," said Devlin, watching as Bunshichi crushed several skulls and tore off heads whilst Tamashii was stabbing hearts and beheading vampires. "I mean, I'm not going to get my hands dirty without reason." Richard lashed his whip at the vampires. "Although…" He spun around and stabbed a vampire in the heart with his claws, "Me being here would be pointless, wouldn't it?" He then looked towards the battle, his single eye glowing red. "Now, this is going to be fun!!" He rushed at the vampires, slashing at them with his extended claws.

Devlin saw a one of the vampires sneaking up behind Richard. "Belmont, behind you!" He threw his arm forward and suddenly a sharp spike attached to a length of chain shot out of his wrist. This not only caught the vampire by surprise, but also Devlin. The spike pierced the vampire in the chest and turned it to dust before returning to Devlin's wrist. He examined his hands. "Did I…do that?"

Fangula, who was hanging from a banister, grinned. It would appear that his power was starting to manifest in his partner. "The Lucifer Metal Chains," Fangula said. "I've missed those things."

Tamashii saw the show and found himself surprised too. Then, while Devlin's attention had shifted to his hands, he saw a vampire attacking Devlin from behind. So, he threw his sword like a javelin and it zipped past Devlin's face, impaling the vampire in the head. Devlin was surprised but then he spun on his heels and placed one of his explosive capsules into the screaming vampire's mouth. He leapt away as soon as the capsule detonated, sending pieces of the vampire flying as well as Tamashii's sword, which the Slayer caught with ease in midair.

"You could have hit me," said Devlin with a low growl.

"If I wanted to, I would have," replied Tamashii calmly.

"Are you trying to take out my other eye as well?"

"No, but if you don't want to end up blind in both eyes, I suggest you pay attention to your surroundings."

"Very well," Devlin frowned, brandishing his claws.

* * *

The battle didn't last too long as the vampires were quickly turned to dust. The boys were quick to return to the hotel, hoping that no one had noticed that they were missing. As they were walking, Devlin kept rubbing his wrists where the chains had appeared and seeming vanished once they weren't needed.

"So those chains used to belong to Fangula?" asked Richard.

"Before I was sealed, yes," Fangula nodded. "They were one of my primary abilities that I prided myself in."

"Then how does Devlin have them?" asked Bunshichi.

"Well, after the hunter here thoroughly mangled my partner, I used some of my limited power to speed his healing process," Fangula explained. "Apparently my power is manifesting when he needs it."

"I feel honored," Devlin sighed sarcastically.

Tamashii was silent. He had long since known that Fangula was a vampire that had been sealed away. Of course, knowing he could transfer his power to others was something to be concerned about. Devlin was beginning to manifest abilities that Fangula possessed. There was only one thing Tamashii had wanted to know.

Just what kind of vampire was Fangula before he was sealed?

"So, what other abilities did you have before?" Devlin asked curiously.

"Well, I could fly, still do, and I could absorb the abilities of anyone I wanted by drinking their blood," Fangula said. "Other than that, I'm sure that anything else will come to light."

"Of course," Devlin frowned. "Anyway, I've promised to take Danielle out to dinner at a French restaurant so I need to get cleaned up. Cheerio." He walked towards the elevator, leaving the others in the lobby.

"So, anyone wanna head to a nightclub?" Bunshichi asked.

"Hell, I do," Richard agreed.

"I think I'll do some flying around this city," spoke Fangula as he flew off.

"You guys do what you want," Tamashii said. "I need to rest."

"Well, suit yourself, pal," Bunshichi said.

* * *

In their hotel suite, the girls were having their own little slumber party since the boys were all out doing who knows what. The girls were in their nightclothes while Danielle was getting ready for her date. They were discussing things that had been happening in Amity Park since Valerie had left. Chiaki was out on a date with Bob. Miriam was probably getting a message in the spa. The nanny sure loved to get pampered.

"So Devlin went into this 'heat' thing?" Val laughed. "I would have paid to see Mr. Calm and Collected getting hot and bothered!"

"It's not that funny," Danielle frowned. She then turned to glare at Gillian. "You know he was really embarrassed by that."

"Oh it's natural," Gillian dismissed with a wave of her hand. "He should be thankful that he didn't have the female version."

"And what does that do?" asked Valerie with a smirk.

"Oh, well males just jump after female vampires in heat," Gillian giggled. "Devlin has enough problems with girls throwing themselves after him."

"Way too many for my liking," Danielle frowned. She recalled numerous times where girls tried to get Devlin to be their boyfriend. Some of them did it right in front of her even after hearing he was seeing her.

"Calm down, Danielle," Seras said soothingly. "You know Devlin would turn them down no matter what they tried."

"I know," Danielle sighed. "But the way some girls try even after hearing I'm his girlfriend. They think they can just make him forget about me!"

"Some girls just can't get a clue," Val shrugged. "I bet the worst offenders are cheerleaders and the popular girls, aren't they?"

"They certainly try," Danielle growled. "Paulina is actually after Ichijyo, but she isn't above trying for Devlin now and then. And then there's Claire…"

"That stuck-up blonde girl? Oh, I really hate her," Seras said.

"Same here," Danielle said.

Sandy loved having a slumber party. She'd never had real friends before and it felt more like a family than her foster ones had been.

"So, Sandy, how do you like Metropolis?" Seras asked.

"It's great," Sandy grinned. "But when do we get to see Superman?"

"I guess when there's trouble," Valerie said. "I mean, he's a big time superhero."

Danielle turned around from the mirror. "So, how do I look?" She was in a black knee length dress with a pearl necklace around her neck. It was tight against her body and had a collar. Around her wrists were silver bracelets and she was wearing earrings. Plus, her hair was not in its usual ponytail and flowed down her back like a curtain. She also put on some makeup.

"You're going to give him a heart attack," said Seras, winking in appreciation.

"Yes, you will," Gillian said, frowning slightly. She felt jealous for Danielle but also a little happy. She was the New Lord's mate after all.

There was a knock at the door and Seras went over. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Devlin Amakusa, here to pick up my lovely date for the evening," spoke the voice from the other side. Seras looked into the peeping hole and smiled, seeing Devlin on the other side.

"OK, you can come in," Seras said as she unlocked the door. "Just brace yourself." She opened it all the way and Devlin came in. He had cleaned up nicely and was wearing his usual black and white combination of clothing, which was a black shirt, with white slacks, black shoes, a white vest, white tie and on his head was his usual cap.

When Devlin got one look at Danielle, his jaw dropped. Danielle blushed.

"Hey, Dev," she said, waving.

'_My God, she's beautiful_,' Devlin thought. Devlin knew that Danielle was beautiful. He'd admitted it, but he never thought that she could look like such an angel. "Um…" he produced the bouquet of roses. "Here, for you."

Danielle took them and smiled, "Thanks, Devlin."

Regaining his composure, he said, "Let us go, Danielle." He approached her and took her hand.

"OK."

As they were leaving, the rest of the girls sang, "And they call it puppy love…"

Devlin and Danielle had to blush at that.

* * *

At a café located near the hotel, Lobo watched as Devlin and Danielle walked out. He also saw the limo, where Francis was waiting, acting as their chauffeur. With a grunt, he sipped his coffee.

"It's romantic, isn't it?" spoke Fangula who landed on his shoulder.

"Heh, whatever you say," Lobo replied.

Devlin opened the door for Danielle and went in after her, closing when he was inside.

"So, where are we going?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Well, we'll have dinner at a French restaurant," Devlin began, "Followed by watching a play." He took out the tickets.

"Wow!" Danielle was impressed. She then kissed him. Devlin smiled. "You're great."

"I'm only giving my beloved the best she deserves," Devlin said. He looked towards Francis who was already at the driver's seat, "Francis, shall we?"

"Of course, sir," Francis said as he tipped his cap. He also pressed a button that caused a black opaque screen to roll up, separating the two passengers from the driver's view.

Devlin leaned over, taking in Danielle scent, his single eye red. "Danielle, I've been craving for your blood."

Danielle knew what was going on and smiled. "Sure, just be gentle." He placed his hand on her waist and another one behind her head.

"I will," Devlin said, letting his fangs show before he leaned into her neck and bit down.

Danielle moaned.

* * *

The limo reached the restaurant, despite the traffic jam. Luckily for the couple, Francis had not heard them making out. Francis got out from the limo and then went over to the door. He opened the door, allowing both Devlin and Danielle to exit, though Danielle's hair looked a little messy and Devlin's shirt was a little wrinkled. The dhampir licked his lips before giving his girlfriend a pinch on the rear, causing her to gasp.

"Dev!" she scolded, slapping his arm.

"Hey, can't blame a man for being a man," Devlin said before he grabbed her around the waist and kissing her possessively. He nibbled on her ear, causing her to giggle. "Some more on the return trip?"

"We shall see," Danielle said as she playfully pushed him away. They intertwined their fingers and walked towards the restaurant. Devlin, opened the door for her and went in after before taking hold of her hand once more.

"Yes?" the greeter asked.

"Reservations for two, under the name Amakusa," said Devlin. The greeter looked at the list.

"Ah, yes," the greeter said. "Come this way, please."

The greeter led them to a table and said, "Please, do enjoy yourselves here."

Danielle had to resist the urge to giggle at what was happening. This was probably the single most romantic thing that was happening to her. Devlin always managed to take her out to the nicest places to eat, but actually going to a French restaurant was by far the best yet.

"I almost feel like I'm dreaming," Danielle smiled as she admired the scenery. "I never thought that I would be eating in a place like this."

"Then I haven't been trying hard enough," Devlin laughed. "I like to spoil my girl once in a while."

"Oh don't I know it," Danielle smiled. "I feel like I won the lottery or something."

Devlin chuckled before he started hearing music at the end of the room. He turned and saw that a small group of musicians were playing to add to the atmosphere. A smile came over his face when he got a sneaky idea.

* * *

Clark Kent was busy trying to decide what he wanted to eat in the restaurant as his wife Lois Lane-Kent seemed content to watch his awkwardness. She knew he felt out of place in the high class places but he would go anyway if it would make her happy.

"Can't decide, Clark?" she smiled.

"You know me, Lois," Clark sighed. "I make a choice too fast and I beat myself up over it."

"Don't I know it," Lois smirked. She was recalling how long it took for Clark to reveal his identity as Superman to her and then to propose to her. Sure she hadn't spoken to him for weeks after he'd told her his secret, but she finally gave her answer and months later they were wed. "Speaking of beating up, how are things going in you 'after work activities'?"

"Reasonably quiet," Clark shrugged. "Had some problems with a small pocket of White Martians, but dealt with."

"Anything closer to home?" Lois asked. As much as she loved the man in front of her, she still wanted to know about his other life since she was afraid of him getting hurt and hiding it from her.

"Well, not much though. The rest of the League is handling things here, but I bet Lex is going nuts about Smart Brain," Clark answered with a light smile. "They're the single most powerful competitor since Wayne Industries. Some of the products they have are almost revolutionary."

Lois laughed at that little bit of information. For all the crap Lex had put her husband and herself through during the years, she felt some business problems would be good for rattling his cage. After trying to destroy the world with the help of Brainiac as well as trying to take over the world with the Legion of Doom, it was good to hear that the guy was finally getting what he deserved. They'd originally thought that he'd vanished with Darkseid but then he just turned up out of nowhere after a few years all of a sudden. Lex was locked back up where he belonged but would eventually get out, somehow. It was within his nature to. He would always find a way out of prison, one way or another.

Lois had sipped some wine when she and her husband started hearing an incredible tune which could only be made by a violin. She and Clark turned to see who was playing and both were surprised when they saw an Asian boy playing a violin for a black-haired girl who was blushing brightly, but had the hugest smile on her face.

"Well, well," Lois smiled. "Now that is a guy who knows how to treat a lady."

Clark just rolled his eyes. His wife really liked to tease him now and then.

* * *

When Devlin eventually finished playing his piece, he was met with applause from all the other people in the restaurant. He bowed to them and then went to return the violin before returning to his seat with Danielle.

"That was, wow," Danielle said, smiling wide. That piece had been written and played for her.

"Thank you, Danielle," Devlin said, smiling back, "I just wanted to make this night memorable."

"You have," Danielle said as she reached over and placed her hand on his. "Ever since we met, you've always been there for me."

"You were my first real friend, Danielle," Devlin confessed. "I'd do anything for you." He was sincere. It wasn't corny nor a lie. He meant every word of it and Danielle knew it to be true. He wasn't the type of guy to lie about his emotions.

"So, are you both ready to order?" a waiter said as he came with the menus. Danielle looked perplexed at the content but Devlin scanned it skillfully.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, with a side of salad and cool ice water," Devlin said. "Danielle?"

"Um…I think…um…" Danielle was unsure what to order. Devlin decided to recommend something but asked first. "I guess I'll have the grilled salmon and the ice water too."

"And desert?" the waiter asked.

"A large bowl of Neapolitan ice cream, please," Devlin said. The waiter nodded and took the menus away.

"So, you never got to tell me what happened at your meeting with your dad," Danielle said. "I mean, what did he say?"

"Well, I finally know why he sent the system to Tamashii. He actually intended for us to work together."

Danielle blinked. "Um…didn't Tamashii try to, you know…"

"He did, and my father thinks that we can become allies, but only if it's for a common goal." He rubbed his nose, "Frankly speaking, I hate to admit it, but he's right."

"Well, you did save me and Seras that day," Danielle reminded, "And when those guys attacked us you both worked together."

"Which only proves that when there are other enemies around we're too busy to beat on one another." The waiter came to fill their glasses. Devlin took a sip, "Which, frankly, is the only reason we haven't tried to kill each other." He sighed, "You know what else? Tamashii suggested that he be allowed to adopt Sandra."

"He did?" Danielle replied. She'd heard from Chiaki about it. "And you said no?" Danielle guessed.

"I feel that it's safer she stays in Fang Manor," Devlin replied. "I mean, it has better security."

"I have to admit that's true, but Sandy really likes Tamashii," Danielle said.

"Even so, I do feel that…" His eyes then widened. "Wait. Damn, not now…"

He could hear it…the Blood Rose…

It was calling him to fight.

* * *

Tamashii was doing a late night workout when his Ryuugan activated. Growling, he took the towel and wiped away his sweat before running out of the gym. He ran through the lobby and out the door to see Ichijyo outside, as if waiting for him. In Ichijyo's hand was the briefcase which stored the Slayer system.

"Here, for you," Ichijyo said as he handed the briefcase over. He stepped aside, "And also this. Call it a present."

Tamashii's eyes went over to the two-wheeled vehicle in front of him. It was a sports bike primarily colored to match his Slayer armor.

"This is the Slayer X-Lion and your personal motorbike," Ichijyo said before handing Tamashii the keys. "Treat it well."

Tamashii nodded. He removed the belt from the case and strapped it on before mounting on his new vehicle. He put on his helmet and drove off into the night.

Ichijyo's eyes narrowed. As much as he wanted to interfere, his father had given strict orders not to and he had no choice but to obey. Of course, he was also curious to see what might happen tonight.

* * *

Devlin didn't want to go, but that damn tone was calling him to fight a Fangire that had just shown up within this city. Why now, while he was with Danielle!? He gripped the tablecloth and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to leave her here, alone. This was supposed to be their night! Why couldn't those Fangires just leave them be!?

"Go," Danielle said to break the silence. She knew what was happening. "It's what you need to do, your duty."

"But, Danielle, I can't just leave you. I can always leave this to Akashi," Devlin said, though the tone was growing increasingly loud and was working on his last nerve.

"It's what you were meant to do, Devlin," Danielle said. "I'll be right here when you come back."

Devlin stood up and apologized to her before running out of the restaurant. There, waiting for him, was the Blood Fang with a note stuck to the gas tank. He tore it off and read it.

'I knew you'd be needing this so I sent the Blood Fang ahead – Topper'

Devlin mounted his steed and put on his helmet before he raced towards the source of the disturbance. For interrupting his date with Danielle, there would be HELL TO PAY!

* * *

Tamashii removed his hands from the handlebars and strapped on the Slayer Knuckle. He then slammed his right fist against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

In a flash of gold light which engulfed the young man, his entire body became enveloped in a suit of primarily white armor. His head was concealed under a white helmet with a golden cross acting as the faceplate. He then accelerated and dashed towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Devlin was speeding down the highway in the city of Metropolis, following a lead towards a possible Fangire attack. He was riding at full speed, the Shadow Veil generated around himself and his Blood Fang thus hiding him from plain sight. He could see Fangula flying alongside him from his peripheral vision and when the sealed vampire got in range, he bit down on Devlin's arm, feeding him the power he would need to transform. The chains wrapped around the damphir's waist, and then melted together to form the blood red Fang Belt. Fangula then launched himself from Devlin's arm and onto the belt.

"Henshin!" Devlin called out.

"_Wake Up!_" Fangula announced. At the announcement, chains flew out of the belt and began to envelope the Rider. When the chains tightened, the body hidden underneath underwent a startling transformation before the chains shattered, revealing a red, silver and black armored Rider in a young man's place. He picked up speed towards his destination.

* * *

What Fang didn't seem to be aware of was a familiar figure in a red cape and an 'S' written on his chest. This figure had witnessed him transform and his interaction with Fangula. Although Fang had been using a spell to keep hidden, this man had used X-ray vision to see through it.

Superman had heard an odd noise in his ears back at the restaurant. It sounded like the vibrations of violin strings. When he had seen the Asian boy from before reacting to it and his date telling him to go, saying something about duty, he got interested. Giving a brief apology to his wife, he quickly switched his outfit and went after the boy.

He had been slightly surprised to see a metal bat of some kind fly down to the boy and the two began talking. Of course, the magic that the boy was using made him seem more suspicious. The boy then had the bat bite him before a belt appeared around his waist. The bat seemed to attach itself to the belt before the boy was suddenly wrapped in chains before reappearing in a very strange suit of armor.

"I'll have to talk to Dr. Fate about this later," Superman muttered to himself as he continued to follow the armored teen.

* * *

Slayer swerved expertly through traffic. Though it was night, the many lights in the city allowed him to see and his Ryuugan also helped him to pinpoint the Fangire. It was flying in the air and looked like some sort of demonic humanoid hawk.

"Fangire, you're mine," said Slayer as he sped up and went after the Fangire. Suddenly, he saw Fang riding up next to him, the Shadow Veil dropped.

"So, that's it, huh?" Fang asked his holy counterpart.

"Yes, it is," Slayer nodded. "Now, last one there is a rotten egg."

"You're on!" shouted Fang as he revved up and along with Slayer went after the Fangire. However, Slayer was able to speed ahead upon his X-Lion bike.

"I suggest you call for something for more speed," said Fangula.

"What?" asked Fang, curiously.

"Well, use the whistle that summons your bike. You'd be surprised."

Fang did as suggested and took out the bike calling whistle. He placed it between Fangula's lips and he blew.

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, Topper was in the basement cleaning up a strange statue that resembled an Easter Island Head only that it was in gold.

"Ah, Brawn," said Topper as he polished the golem, "I remember the day the lord molded you. It's been so long, hasn't it?" Brawn didn't respond.

Brawn was an ancient golem that Fangula and Topper created long ago. It was made from golden steel and volcanic stone which radiated with the heat from the earth, though it could not be felt whilst it was dormant.

Suddenly, Brawn's eyes shone and Topper smiled. He looked up to see a tunneling portal forming and the portal pulled Brawn into itself.

"Well, well," said Topper. "Looks like Brawn is about to see some action."

Brawn was launched from the Manor's roof and flew like a rocket towards its master.

* * *

Superman was still chasing after the one armored motorcyclist when he caught a glimpse of another one, this time in white. He heard them exchange words and then the white armored one shot ahead, leaving his red armored compatriot.

Suddenly, Superman could see something fly past him like a rocket. It looked like some sort of strange statue but it radiated with life. He watched as the thing split at the mouth and then drop down towards the red armored one.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Fang as he saw the two objects hovering over the bike.

"Meet Brawn," said Fangula. Brawn's two pieces attached themselves to the Blood Fang. The head attached to the front, giving it a ramming spear and reinforced front, while the rest of the body attached to the back, creating armor and a booster rocket.

"Now, you are riding upon the Brawn Booster!" shouted Fangula. "Now, let's get that Fangire first!"

Fang nodded and accelerated and found that he could slice through the air and race through traffic easily upon his upgraded bike. He then popped a wheelie and sped forwards.

No way could Slayer beat him now. The Brawn Booster left a golden trail as it sped down the highway

* * *

Up in the air, while following after the Riders, Superman could see what the armored men were obviously chasing. If Superman didn't have supervision, he would've mistaken it for Shayera or Hawkman, but it wasn't the case. The thing up ahead didn't look anything remotely human. From what he could see it looked like a demonic humanoid hawk with stained glass-like skin. It looked threatening. He watched as the creature swooped down and grabbed a woman. Acting quickly, Superman flew down after the creature. He grabbed the creature by the wrist, releasing its prey.

"I don't think so, whatever you are," said Superman firmly.

The Hawk Fangire looked at Superman, "_Ah, I can sense your life force. It's absolutely delicious!_" Superman quirked an eyebrow before a sharp glass-like object floated in the air behind Superman's neck before it stabbed down. Superman was surprised, not because he hadn't anticipated, but because it was actually piercing through his invulnerable skin. Whatever this thing was, it had some sort of mystical power and it was starting to slowly drain the Man of Steel.

Or it would've if two Riders hadn't come in and rammed straight into the Fangire, sending it rolling across the ground.

Fang was surprised to see Superman and got off his bike. "Sir, are you alright?"

Superman held the back of his neck, breathing hard, "Yeah, I'm fine." He then asked, "Who are you? What is that thing?"

"No time to talk, just leave that thing to us," Fang said.

In the meantime, Slayer had drawn his Slayer X-Calibur and converted it into Sword Mode before he started to slash at the Hawk Fangire. The Fangire summoned a spear and blocked the slashes before stabbing at Slayer, who sidestepped the attack. Slayer's golden faceplate opened up and his wings spread out, converting him to Burst Mode and releasing his extra energy, sending the Fangire sailing into the air.

"Fangire, your end is here!" said Slayer as he charged at his demonic opponent. The Fangire spread out his wings and flew off. However, he was not the only one who could fly as Slayer's wing spread out and he too took to the air.

Fang grumbled, "Why can't I fly?" He then saw Superman standing up.

"Need help?" the Man of Steel offered, earning a nod from Fang.

The Hawk Fangire and Slayer started fighting in the air, striking with their weapons. Slayer slashed at the Hawk Fangire but the sky was this monster's domain as he dodged each strike.

"_Hah, is that all you can do?_" the Hawk Fangire jeered.

"No, but I can do more!" shouted Fangula as he flew at the Fangire's face and started slashing at him with his wings and clawed feed. The Fangire, distracted, was an easy target for Slayer who converted his weapon back to Gun Mode and started shooting at him. Meanwhile, Superman was landing his own help as he held Fang by his shoulders.

"OK, you can let go," said Fang.

"Are you sure?" Superman asked.

Fang drew the Fang Whistle, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" He called, "Fangula! Here!" before tossing the whistle. Fangula caught it in his mouth and blew. "_Releasing the Chains of Fate!_" Superman considered this his signal and let go. The chains on Fang's right boot shattered and the wings spread out with the gems gleaming. The light of the moon shone behind him as he dropped down, his leg aimed at the Fangire.

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!!_"

Slayer flew out of the way, leaving the Hawk Fangire wide open before Fang smashed right into him, foot crashing into the creature's chest. They both plummeted towards the ground and when they hit, a crater in the shape of Fang's emblem formed on impact. Fang stepped off the Fangire, watching as his emblem glowed on his chest before cracks spread all over the body and then the body shattered, releasing the Fangire's soul into the air.

"Coming my way!" shouted Fangula before he swooped down and caught the soul in his mouth before chewing and then spitting the sealed stone into Fang's hand.

Slayer and Superman landed and Superman stepped forward, wanting answers.

"You…killed it," said Superman. He was always against killing.

"It's the only way to deal with these things," said Fang as he clutched the stone in his hand.

"Who are you two?" asked Superman.

"Fang."

"Slayer."

And without another word, the two Riders walked away from the Man of Steel who just stood there watching as they left. Superman may need to ask a friend of his for some answers but right now he had a dinner and wife to return to.

* * *

Devlin returned to the restaurant in time to see Danielle still waiting there. When she saw him enter, her face brightened. He walked over and kissed her.

"The food is getting cold," Danielle said.

"Right, shall we?" Devlin said as he picked up his knife and fork.

* * *

The Toxicon Medical Company looked just like any other building. It had about thirty floors, as well as multiple sub-basements. The company was well know for making medical materials, namely medicine and antidotes for various poisons, venoms, and toxins. However, our story takes us to the top floor of this building. Here, a man sits in a large leather swivel chair, right in front of a desk. His office was surrounded by containers holding various insects and arachnids, from centipedes to scorpions to black widow spiders.

The man wore a dark brown suit and pants, as well as black gloves. He wore nice, brown dress shoes. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, the end cut to resemble a stinger. His dark brown eyes showed an inner darkness.

In front of the man were several vials, each marked with a symbol that meant poison, as well as a small picture of an insect or arachnid. He had a sinister smile on his face. He mixed several of the vials contents. The contents of the new vial caused a small cloud of smoke to form, creating a skull and crossbones in its form. The man smiled.

"Excellent…" he clicked. "The first part of this plan is complete. Now I just need the girl." He pressed a button on the intercom in front of him. "Bring me Suzu; I have a mission for him."

A few minutes later a man entered the room. He had short blonde, almost yellow, hair, with three black streaks going through it. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a dark gold colored buttoned-up shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a slightly muscular physique. His face held a mischievous smirk. This was Suzu. "Yeah, boss? Heard you got a mission for me," he said in a slightly arrogant voice.

The man ignored his arrogance and pulled out a suitcase. He opened the suitcase and revealed a weapon. The weapon was very reminiscent to a wasp's stinger. Suzu's smile got even bigger when he saw the weapon. "Ooh, bringing out the toys, ay boss?" he said.

"This will be a simple smash and grab," said the man.

"Ah, those are no fun. I'd much rather be spilling some blood," whined the man as he attached the weapon to his left wrist, the "stinger" going over his middle finger. His boss slid a picture across the table. The man grabbed it and looked at it carefully. His smile got even larger when he saw his target. "Consider it done…" He poked a small hole in the picture before setting it down on the table face up.

The picture was of Sandy… and it slowly dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Wow, they met Superman. Won't the others be jealous? And, the Insect Clan is making its move. Again, thank you Shadow Element 13 and Ten-Faced Paladin!


	22. 22nd Night: Venom

ZK Chromedragozoid: Superman is looking for answers

* * *

Superman flew through the air the next day. He had regaled his tale to his wife as to what had happened and she fussed over him while tending to his neck. Of course, she called him an idiot for charging in like he did. His healing factor closed the hole that the creature had made, but he remembered the sharp pain that had come from the blow. Obviously the creature was magical because it didn't have Kryptonite with it nor was it at his level of strength. Knowing this, Superman decided to go see one of the experts in magic that he knew. Doctor Fate.

Superman landed on the ground in Salem, Massachusetts. To the casual observer, there was nothing in sight. To Superman though, there was a large white tower that was similar to the spires that had populated ancient Egypt. There was no entrance that anyone could get into, but the Last Son of Krypton knew there was a way in.

As he stepped closer, there was a flash of violet light which was shaped like an ankh before an attractive woman stepped through. She had a slim waist and dark hair. Her posture and eyes spoke of experience with things that most people would never dream of.

"Hello, Superman," the woman greeted. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hello to you too, Inza," Superman greeted. "I was hoping to talk to your husband about something I encountered last night."

"He is in for the moment," the woman known as Inza nodded. "Please follow me."

She walked back into the glowing portal as Superman followed her. The portal then closed, leaving the world around the tower calm as it was before it had appeared.

Inza and Superman walked through another portal into a study filled with arcane books and relics. It appeared as something that out of a fantasy novel. At the other end of the study, a man donned in a blue outfit with gold gloves, boots, necklace, and a faceless helmet sat in front of a chessboard from a humanoid figure which was golden and only had red on black eyes as features. The human was none other than Doctor Fate while the hulking figure was the android known as Amazo.

The Amazo used to be an android that had been created by Dr. Ivo, who was a master in nanotechnology. Amazo was fully sentient and was rather mild-mannered, but was naïve. He did possess the ability to copy things he had come into contact with. Luthor had come across him after he tried to get Ivo's help with his Kryptonite poisoning, but found him dead. Using Amazo's naïve mind as a tool, the android managed to copy the abilities of the core members of the League save for Batman. Luthor's plan fell apart when Amazo copied J'onn's Martian abilities and read Luthor's mind. Amazo left the planet and returned to eliminate Luthor with new, near god-like powers before Doctor Fate convinced him otherwise and brought him to live in the tower with himself and Inza.

Amazo's eyes glowed briefly before a white rook moved smoothly across the board until it stopped near the king.

"_Checkmate,_" Amazo announced to the mystic doctor. "_You are getting better. It took me twenty moves to defeat you this time._"

"Thank you for the complement," Doctor Fate nodded as he turned to look at Superman. "Hello. I assume you are here on business, Superman."

"I am," Superman nodded. "I encountered a strange creature last night. It looked a little like a fusion between a hawk and a human. It hand skin that looked like stained glass. I know it was magical because it made some kind of fang appear behind me and managed to cut my skin. I think it was trying to drain something from me."

Doctor Fate's eyes narrowed from behind his helmet, "You didn't let it get anything, did you?"

"No," Superman answered with a shake of his head. "Two people in strange armor managed to fight it off before they managed to destroy it."

"I see," Doctor Fate pondered. "Amazo, could you please take the form of this creature?"

"_Certainly,_" Amazo nodded. He turned to Superman before his eyes began to glow. After a moment, his entire body changed into a spitting image of the Hawk Fangire.

"This isn't good," Doctor Fate frowned. He turned to Superman. "What you encountered last night is what is known as a Fangire."

"A Fangire?" Superman blinked. "Is it some kind of vampire?"

"Fangires are to vampires like you are to regular humans," Doctor Fate replied. "They do not take blood like normal vampires, but instead drain life force itself. They do not possess the regular vampire weaknesses either. They are immune to sunlight and holy relics."

"The two I saw last night managed to destroy it," Superman continued. "Its body shattered like glass."

"Was there a bright light that tried to flee?" asked Doctor Fate.

"There was," Superman nodded. "However, the buckle of one of the two swallowed it before spitting it back out as some kind of stone."

"Really?" blinked Doctor Fate. "Could you let Amazo see what they looked like?"

"Alright," Superman nodded and allowed Amazo to scan his mind once more. Amazo's body morphed, and assumed the form of one of the Riders. This one had red and silver armor worn over a bodysuit, a helmet resembling a bat and a belt which had an upside down bat-like creature acting as the belt buckle. The most distinctive feature was the iron clad right leg of the person, wrapped up in chains as if trying to limit his abilities.

Fate's eyes widened and he spoke, "The Demon Emperor."

"The Demon Emperor?" Superman repeated.

"I recognize that armor from one of the books I read once, despite how different it looks now," informed Fate. "The Demon Emperor, as he called himself, was said to be a fearsome warrior from many centuries ago and had power that was considered unbeatable by many others."

"Well, I'm not sure about centuries old, since I saw a boy, not more than 15, change into him," said Superman, "And he introduced himself as Fang, not Demon Emperor."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Superman, for the Demon Emperor is rumored to have been one of the ancient vampire lords."

"A vampire lord?" Superman asked. "But why is he fighting Fangires?"

"That, I do not know," Fate shook his head. "The history of the supernatural realm is often vague, inconsistent or inaccurate. But, I will do my research. If I were you, I'd keep a close watch on this Fang person."

"Alright," Superman nodded.

"And what of this other person?" Fate asked.

"He calls himself Slayer. Well, I never saw him transform and my X-Ray was unable to see through his armor," Superman said. Amazo scanned Superman's mind and then morphed into a white and black armored figure with a cross on his chest and white angel wings. "Well?"

"I have never seen this one, but he doesn't seem mystical in nature," said Fate, "But if what you say is true, then these two need to be constantly watched."

"That might make good additions to the League," said Superman. "A lot of new heroes keep popping up and they need to be monitored."

"True, but I do believe that though these two are a mystery, they are this world's only hope against the Fangires."

* * *

"You met Superman!?" Richard shouted, grabbing Devlin by the front of his shirt. "I can't believe you met Superman!" On Richard's head was a blue cap with Superman's symbol on it. Judging from that and his reaction to hearing how Devlin met the Man of Steel, he was a dedicated fan.

"It was more like I saved Superman when I rescued him from the Fangire," said Devlin as he removed Richard's grip on his shirt.

"It was the two of us, remember?" reminded Tamashii as he polished one of his swords.

"Details," Devlin shrugged. "The point is that this place has as much of a Fangire problem as back home."

"Well, we did eradicate an infestation of vampires," Richard remembered. "Makes sense if there's a Fangire."

"Well, I hope we can settle it before we leave tomorrow," said Bob. "Chiaki likes it here."

"It's Metropolis," spoke up Bunshichi. "They got Superman and that Justice League Metrotower."

"We could go and take a look," suggested Richard. "Take a few pictures and maybe meet some heroes…"

"Then count me out," Devlin replied, "I promised Danielle I'd take her sightseeing."

"You are so whipped," Richard teased.

"You're jealous because I have a relationship," Devlin shot back, causing Richard to frown. "Anyway, it's to apologize for having to leave her during our date."

"But there was a Fangire," Bunshichi pointed out. "She had cut you some slack for that one."

"No excuses," said Devlin as he fixed his hair. "And when you love someone, you'd do anything for them."

"Even though sometimes you can do nothing for them…" muttered Tamashii.

"What was that?" asked Devlin.

"Nothing…just remembering the past, that's all," replied Tamashii.

Devlin quirked one eyebrow at his rival Rider and rolled his eye. He had things to do with Danielle today and was not going to let anything spoil his mood.

"Oh, something came for you," Richard said as he tossed a letter at Devlin. "Came in last night. It's for you and Tamashii.

Devlin opened the envelope and took out the letter. He unfolded the paper and scanned the words. His eye widened in shock at what he'd read before he handed it to Tamashii. He read it and developed a shocked look too.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Superman was flying away from Fate's tower as the mystic doctor went to his research with Amazo to try and learn more about Fang. With one mysterious figure being taken care of, Superman now had to try and figure out something about the second. Fate said he wasn't magical by nature, so that meant technological. There was only one person he knew of that could help him with that.

It was time to visit Gotham.

* * *

Danielle was already dressed for her next date with Devlin. She had arrived home late and didn't have the energy to tell her friends about her date with Devlin. When she'd woken up for breakfast, she joined the women and recounted the entire experience.

"I wish Bob would take me to a French restaurant," Chiaki frowned, "But, well, y'know…we don't have much of a budget."

"So, the lord was a total gentleman," said Gillian. There was a near-wistful smile on her face. "Just what I've come to expect from him."

"He was," Danielle sighed, "He even played the violin for me."

"Well, he did take lessons for years, so there's no surprise there," Miriam stated. She smiled with pride at how Devlin acted on dates with Danielle. It seemed her explanation on how girls liked to be treated after he first met Danielle was working after all.

Seras was sitting a little silently. She felt envious for Danielle. Despite being told that vampires were unfeeling, Devlin was a romantic and took the time to actually spend a night with Danielle. She, on the other hand, couldn't convince Tamashii to go anywhere since he was totally and 100 percent dedicated to his job. Despite being a teen model and could get a date from any guy she wanted, the one guy she wanted to go out with didn't seem interested at all.

The guys finally came down to breakfast, however Devlin and Tamashii were oddly silent. They all sat together at the large table so they could at least converse. Danielle and Seras grew worried.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Seras.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," added Danielle.

"You wish," grumbled Tamashii.

"Since Akashi here wanted to adopt Sandy and I objected since the café was not safe enough," Devlin said, biting his lower lip. "My father decided that both our groups should stay in Fang Manor."

Silence…

"OK, so your dad, the big boss, asked you all to live together?" Chiaki questioned.

"It's more like an order, and he's not someone you want to argue with when he gives you an order," Devlin said before muttering, "As much as I want to in this case."

"So, we're all going to live together?" Seras blinked. "In a big house?"

"Apparently, yes," Tamashii nodded. "And, I have to agree that this is the safest route." He turned to look at Devlin, "As much as I don't like you or the company you keep, I have to agree that the Manor has a lot of security, more space for all of us, and can keep Sandy safe and secured."

"Um…what is the Manor?" Sandy asked curiously.

"It's where we live, kid," said Lobo as he took a swig of coffee. "Ahh…good coffee."

"You'd love it," Miriam smiled, her eyes glimmering over the fact that she would be able to take care and nurture another child. Her original charges had grown up or moved on, though she still loved them like her own. "We have a library, a study room, a recreation room, a swimming pool, a tennis court, a garden and a ballroom."

"Hey, when can I move in?" Richard asked, earning looks. "What? I live alone in a small apartment. That place is a castle!"

"I agree that Fang Manor is well equipped," Devlin said, fixing his gaze on the Slayers, "But it still means staying with the likes of all of you." He glared at Tamashii, "Especially you."

"Staying with Fangires isn't going to be a picnic for me either," Tamashii growled back.

"Fangires?" Sandy asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Nothing you need to worry about, child," said Miriam.

Walter decided to put his foot down, "You boys should learn to get along. Despite your differences, you're both fighting the good fight. You have proven before that you can work together."

"There's a difference between working together and with each other, old man," Tamashii muttered and earned a kick from Seras. It didn't hurt, but he got the message. "I don't think it will work out." He felt a tug on his coat and looked at Sandy. "Sandy?"

"Can we at least try?" asked Sandy. "Please?"

Tamashii sighed. No way he could refuse this kid he'd taken in. "OK, fine…for you." Sandy beamed.

"And I agree that we need to learn to at least tolerate one another," said Devlin with crossed arms. Danielle smiled.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two Riders stood up and then leaned over the table to shake hands. Then, they swiftly withdrew their hands like they'd just touched scalding water. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a good start.

"So, let's dig in, right?" Devlin asked.

"Awesome!" Richard said before he went over to the buffet table along with the other males in the group. Devlin and Tamashii exchanged glares and went over to the buffet table to pick their food items.

Ichiro Damien Amakusa-Akuma watched as the entire unfold on his computer screen with a smile gracing his face. Standing by his side, in an almost straight and stiff military fashion, was his eldest son, Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma who was also the heir to the family business.

"Was it a good idea to let them live together, Father?" asked Ichijyo uncertainly.

"Of course, my son," said Ichiro with a smile as the screen displayed the Fang Gang and Slayers having their breakfast together.

"They will most likely try to kill each other, you do know that?" Ichijyo reminded.

"Like you haven't done the same with the Dog Knight?" his father asked in a joking tone.

Ichijyo went silent. His father did have a point, but he felt worried for his brother. His brother had already lost one eye and last night nearly lost the other. At least when Ichijyo and Takada fought, they didn't do any lasting damage. Then again, Ichijyo could recover from almost anything while Takada was invulnerable.

"When will Mother be arriving?" asked Ichijyo.

"Sometime tonight," Ichiro replied. "She has business to take care of in the accounting department." His wife, and the mother of his children, was co-owner and vice president of Smart Brain Corporation. She often helped him run the company by giving him suitable advice. She was also the one responsible for turning him away from a life of evil.

"You know she will react badly once she hears the news," Ichijyo frowned. "I mean, remember when she found out Kyoichiro got his left eye wounded." He added, "I believe the correct term would be 'freak out'."

Ichiro flinched at the memory of seeing his wife crying frantically. Megami was slightly more wrathful when she listed off all the curses she would give to the one who 'stole her precious baby brother's beautiful eye'. "I do. And once she meets Mr. Akashi, well…" It was a good thing they hadn't told her about Devlin being an Orphenoch since they knew what that involved. She probably wouldn't let him out of the house if she did. Thankfully his vampiric healing counteracted the self-destructive aspects of the Orphenoch gene.

"It's lucky we prepare funeral arrangement for our employees early," Ichijyo nodded, "Mr. Akashi is going to need it. It's rather overdue since he's already dead."

Ichiro decided to change the subject and asked, "So, how goes your engagement with Raven?"

"Well, we haven't set a date for our wedding," Ichijyo said as he scratched the bridge of her nose. "But as for a place, I guess we can do it in the chapel inside the main house."

The same chapel where Ichiro and Keiko had wed. How fitting.

"Speaking of engagements, do you think Kyoichiro will have the nerve to ask this Danielle girl the same question?" Ichiro asked his son in interest.

"They are too young and have only started courting, Father," said Ichijyo. Sometimes his father could be as eager as his mother to see his children getting married. Of course, his mother was more eager to see grandchildren than Ichiro was.

"Yes, but your mother and I have talked about this a lot recently. She loves all the people you've chosen to spend the rest of your lives with."

"And each of us are very thankful for that," Ichijyo nodded. Though he loved Raven and would do anything to be with her, having the approval of his family had lifted a great weight off of his shoulders.

* * *

Superman had flown straight to Gotham City and aimed right for Wayne Industries headquarters. Wayne Industries were one of the most advanced suppliers of technology and other things aside from Smart Brain and LexCorp. The CEO was also a constant friend and ally of his, Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman.

The Last Son of Krypton got to the top floor and used his X-ray vision to check to see if the businessman was in. The black-haired man with the stoic face was sitting at his desk and looking at some documents.

Seeing he was alone, Superman hovered down to an open window which he suspected that Bruce had left opened for him.

"Wondered when you were going to get here," Bruce commented from his paper. He reached to his intercom and pressed a button. "Darcy, please hold all calls and appointments."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne," a pleasant female voice answered from the other end.

"I take it you heard about the ruckus in Metropolis last night," Superman commented as he walked over to his friend's desk.

"Hard not to when a dozen tourists managed to get it on camera," Bruce commented as he brought up Daily Planet articles on his computer. Pictures depicting Superman, Slayer, and Fang were displayed on the front page along with the Hawk Fangire. "The question is; what do you want with me?"

"I was getting some information on the creature and those armored people," Superman explained. "Fate told me the creature was called a Fangire. Some kind of super-vampire that's immune from the usual vampire weaknesses."

"I see," Bruce nodded, his voice slipping into the deeper tone he saved for when he was Batman. "And the other two?"

"Fate said the one in the darker armor may be some kind of vampire lord," Superman continued. "Me I think its some kid who came into it by accident since I watched him change."

"Did you see his face?" Bruce pressed. Any kind of information one these two would have been helpful.

"He was Asian with dark hair covering the right half of his face," Superman described. "He wasn't anyone I recognized."

Bruce nodded, signaling his friend to continue.

"I talked to Fate about both of them and while the darker one who calls himself Fang may be magic, the other isn't," Superman explained. "He calls himself Slayer and I suspect he's got technology instead of magic."

"And you came to me to se if it was true," Bruce finished. "You're in luck since I was doing some digging into recent news about armored warriors like these two."

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"Metropolis isn't the only place Fang and Slayer appeared," Bruce explained as he started typing on his computer. "They have been making numerous appearances in a town called Amity Park. I wasn't sure what the creatures they were fighting until you explained it to me."

"There are others?" asked Superman.

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "The Titans in Jump City have gotten their hands on systems called Scarab, Titan, Cutter, and Fire. I have a good guess where they got them from but being sworn to secrecy, I didn't do much digging."

"Is that all?" Superman pressed.

"No," Bruce replied. "There are also reports of two in Tokyo who are called Caucasus and Stinger."

"So you think Slayer may come from where these others came from?" asked Superman.

"I've been doing some digging and managed to figure out some places where these suits could be manufactured."

"And did you find any?" asked Superman as he viewed the screen from behind Bruce's back.

"I've pinpointed three," Bruce answered. "The only companies that have the technology available for this sort of suit are Wayne Industries, LexCorp, and Smart Brain. Wayne Industries hasn't been working on something like this. If LexCorp had something like this then Luthor would have used it to get at you first. The only one left is Smart Brain so I started digging."

"I hope you found something," Superman sighed. "I don't want to be in the dark about this sort of thing."

"I almost didn't get in," Bruce replied. "Whoever did their firewalls I want to know where they got them. Once I got in I managed to look up some of their more secret projects."

"Was there a mention of Slayer?" Asked Superman as he peered closer.

"His armor is one of the Rider systems that they have been secretly developing," Bruce answered as he brought up schematics of the suit of armor that Superman remembered fighting against the Fangire the previous night. "Apparently Smart Brain has been aware of Fangires because this suit was made specifically to fight them."

"How do they manage to do that?" asked Superman.

"Apparently Fangires may not be weak against sunlight, but extreme amounts of it manages to collapse their crystalline bodies. The Slayer system seems to be able to harness it through its weapons and unleash a major amount of energy to completely destroy them," Bruce explained. "However, there is a flaw."

"A flaw?"

"The system requires a lot of power to use properly," Bruce answered, "too much to be safe for the user. That doesn't even cover the factor in the strain of using the system which, according to this data, almost killed the last wielder."

"But the Slayer I saw seemed perfectly all right," Superman frowned.

"That's something to consider," Bruce nodded. "Either Smart Brain managed to fix this flaw or someone else got their hands on the designs and made a system of their own, fixing the flaw."

* * *

Devlin and Tamashii walked away from the group and stood far to have a little chat.

"Alright, let's set a few ground rules," Devlin said, "I don't like you and you don't like me."

"That's a given," Tamashii frowned, "How are those ground rules?"

"Don't interrupt me," Devlin scowled, "You'll be staying in my home so you better listen to me."

Tamashii crossed his arms, "And who says I have to agree to this?"

Devlin shook his head, "Akashi, my father is not someone you want to disobey. When he orders something to get done, it gets done, and he has ways of making sure his orders are followed."

Tamashii didn't doubt that one bit. The head of the Akuma Clan did radiate with a lot of dark energy. "So, do you really want to do this?"

Devlin glanced at Sandy, "In order to keep a child like her safe from the Fangires, then yes." He frowned sadly, "She doesn't understand what's going on."

"And she never will."

"The signs will show, whether you like it or not."

"And as I said before; I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Devlin let out an exasperated look. "You're a really stubborn person, you know that?"

"Some say it's a redeeming quality," Tamashii replied.

"Well, we better rejoin the others," suggested Devlin. There didn't seem to be much chance of talking to Tamashii about revealing Sandy's parentage. He was pretty much adamant in hiding it for the time being.

Tamashii nodded in agreement and as they walked towards the table, he asked, "Anymore ground rules?"

"Don't touch my things." Devlin warned.

* * *

Suzu was walking along the sidewalk in Metropolis, snorting in disgust at all the humans he had to walk with. "Peh, humans. Nothing but cattle," he muttered. He wanted to kill these vermin so much and drain their life energy, but he was under orders to grab that girl. When he passed by several television screens, his eyes were transfixed on the battle between Slayer, Fang and the Hawk Fangire. He scoffed, "Heh, dumb birdbrain. Those Avians are all the same. Stupid birds."

"I'd be careful about what I say about the Avian Clan, insect," said someone who stood next to Suzu. This guy had a pointed nose and spiked up red hair, wearing a red shirt and black pants. Suzu cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, what's it to you, punk?" Suzu of the Insect Clan asked and the other man's face cracked, telling Suzu that he was talking to another Fangire. "You're an Avian?"

"That's right, and I suggest you remember your place, insect," the other man frowned. "And, the Fang and Slayer are both enemies of our entire race so you better not underestimate them."

"Hey," Suzu said arrogantly as he revealed his new 'stinger'. "With this, they don't stand a chance."

"I hope for your sakes that you're right, insect," the other man said before walking off.

"Dumb birdbrain," muttered Suzu. He then eyed his surroundings and smiled when he saw a little girl following a strange tall man with white hair. He took a photo out of his pocket and smirked. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Do we really have to go to the museum?" Sandy pouted. "It's boring!"

"Sandy," Tamashii sighed, "I just want to see the new Japanese Feudal Era exhibit. I'm curious to see what they dug up."

"Bunch of old relics more like it," Bunshichi scoffed. "Why can't we do something fun for a change?"

"Like what?" Tamashii challenged. "Any ideas?"

"Why don't Bob and Chiaki have to go?" Bunshichi demanded.

"Well, they are dating, so they're basically going on another outing to go sightseeing," Tamashii shrugged, "And don't bother asking about Seras. Her manager just called and said that she has a photo shoot here in Metropolis."

"A big coincidence, don't you agree?" asked Francis. As much as Tamashii didn't like Fangires, he felt that he could trust one of Devlin's Fangire servants. "And, it also allows the Lord to perform his own duty."

"Devlin's a makeup artist, right?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, he is," Tamashii nodded.

"Is he good?" Sandy asked curiously.

"You want him to do your makeup?" Tamashii teased.

"Well, Seras does look pretty." Sandy blushed slightly.

* * *

The photo shoot was the usual thing with Devlin doing the models' makeup for them to get them ready for their next set of photos. However, when he'd brought Danielle along, the photographer actually wanted her to model as well. Gillian, who'd tagged along, also got into the action.

The reason, this was a photo shoot to model the famous Emiko Narukawa Hasuma's next collection of beachwear and swimsuits. And, the woman had insisted to allow Gillian and Danielle to model since she had a taste for normal girls.

Devlin had met Mrs. Hasuma a few times before when he'd attended her fashion shows. It was quite a surprise to find out that she was also the mother to one of his brother's friends and allies. Well, somehow, Emiko knew Devlin was in the city. No doubt because of his father, and hired him along with Seras to help with her latest shoot.

"I'm so glad you could help," said Emiko as she grasped Devlin's hands, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Thank you, madam," Devlin nodded. "It is the job of men of my caliber to beautify women."

"I agree!" Emiko beamed. "So, how would you like to be hired as a part-timer?"

Devlin blinked but then he declined, "I'm sorry, but I prefer to be a freelancer. I like my freedom."

Emiko sighed, "Well, if you ever do change your mind."

Devlin then turned his attention towards Danielle who was posing in front of a backdrop wearing a sexy yet tasteful two piece bathing suit with her hair undone from its usual ponytail. He enjoyed staring at her beautiful figure but then he felt his body heat up. Was it happening again?

"My Lord!" Gillian sidled up to Devlin and grabbed his arm, wearing a bathrobe to cover her barely clad body, "Did you see me?"

"Yes, I did," Devlin smiled as he loosened Gillian's hold on his arm. She pouted. Devlin was not totally oblivious towards Gillian's affections for him, but he knew it was more sexual in nature than anything. From what Fangula had told him, Gillian was very naughty at times and he took the sealed vampires word for it. "And you all look lovely."

Seras smiled as she watched her best friend, Danielle, posing. At first the female halfa had been nervous but managed to calm down with the help of Devlin's calming words. Now, Danielle looked almost like a professional model. She did have the right body shape. '_Must be all that ghost fighting. That's why she's in good shape._' By the time they returned to Amity Park, Claire would no doubt be green with utter envy.

Fangula was also there, keeping out of sight so he could admire all the barely clothed models. "If only I still had my body." He loved watching but Devlin had made him swear to never go into dressing room. Fangula frowned in contempt.

* * *

Superman was now considering his options as he patrolled Metropolis. These Fangires were obviously dangerous and it didn't seem like they were going to try and cover their tracks since there were lots of reports of bodies that became clear like crystal all over the country. The League had been keeping track but never had any suspects until now.

And then there was Slayer and Fang. Obviously they knew how dangerous Fangires could be and just how to beat them. The only question was why they were keeping their battles secret. With so many Fangires out there, the two would benefit from some help.

That brought the Man of Steel to a fact he was reluctant to admit. These Fangires were magical in nature and if there was anything that could hurt him aside from Kryptonite, it was magic. That meant he was just as vulnerable to the attacks made by Fangires as other people were.

* * *

"Wow," Sandy was wowed by everything she saw in the exhibit. All her life she had never gone to a museum. Heck, she couldn't afford to go on any field trips either. This was her first time ever with her new 'family' and she was going to cherish it.

For Bunshichi, this was a snore fest but he took pictures as Tamashii'd ordered. "This is gonna be a long day…"

For Tamashii, it felt like home. All these things, he knew them well. Old vases, old suits of armor, and even old weapons which had been used in the warring states era. "So many familiar items," he said wistfully. He saw items he thought he'd never see again. He saw a suit of samurai armor, "And I outlived your users." He saw an old vase and smiled sadly. "I remember the day she made this…" He then saw something that caught his eye, "No way…" And approached it with Sandy and Bunshichi following.

"What is it, Tama?" Sandy asked as Tamashii's eyes were locked on a glass case which housed an item Tamashii never would've thought of seeing again. It was the same sword Nobunaga had used to go into battle. He knew it from memory. It was not even a fake replica, but the real deal. He was about to reach forward to touch the glass but a security guard cleared his throat as a warning and pointed at the 'NO TOUCHING' sign which was hanging over the glass case as well as the velvet rope surrounding the item. Tamashii stepped back.

Bunshichi knew why. It was from Tamashii's old war days. Sandy didn't know that Tamashii was technically already dead. He was like a zombie, although more alive than undead.

"Interesting," Suzu said as he looked at the glass case, "You know they said that Nobunaga beheaded hundreds, maybe thousands, of men with that one sword." He shrugged, "but, you have to be there to actually know that." He then grinned at Tamashii, "Isn't that right, Tamashii?"

Tamashii quirked an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"Well, I must look different now, don't I, Akashi," Suzu said as he smiled. Sandy trembled and hid behind Tamashii. "And such a cute little girl. You know, your unborn child would've been pretty if it had been born, but the mother died so tragically. I think she was shot by 3 arrows." Tamashii's eyes widened. "Well, see you later." He winked at Sandy. "You too." With a chuckle he walked off.

Tamashii clenched his fists as his Ryuugan activated. All those years ago! One of those masked archers! Those eyes! Those eyes that had shone with amusement at the death of his wife!

That was a Fangire!

* * *

Devlin sat down and took a swig of water from a bottle. He'd been busy almost the entire day. It was almost 4 pm now but there was still more to be done. Thankfully, Emiko had given them a 15 minute break before the next session. The photographer was getting new film as the models were relaxing.

"Now this was an interesting day, huh?" Danielle asked, wearing a bathrobe.

"Sorry I brought you into this, luv," Devlin sighed. She giggled. "Huh?"

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be in a fashion magazine!" She swung her arms around him, "I have you to thank!"

"Actually, it was Seras' idea," Devlin reminded.

"I know," Danielle grinned mischievously, "But I can't do this to Seras." She then kissed Devlin full on the lips, catching him off guard. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they broke apart, she smiled, cheeks flushed. The blush on his cheeks was even more apparent due to his pale skin.

"So can I take a peek at what's under that robe?" Devlin asked, smiling naughtily. She tapped his nose.

"Later, lover boy," Danielle giggled. "Right now, I'm starving." She walked off to the snack table to get something to eat. As Devlin sat down to relax, his eyes then caught a glimpse outside the window to see Superman flying past. The Man of Steel was on patrol, no doubt. Of course, this was _his_ city.

But, even so, the Fangires were something Devlin and Tamashii had to handle themselves. They were the only ones capable of defeating them. Still, Superman had the raw power needed to overpower a Fangire, but once they dug their fangs into him it was all over.

* * *

Tamashii ran out of the museum, chasing after Suzu when he saw him. "YOU!" Tamashii shouted in anger before he ran over and grabbed Suzu by the jacket and then pinning him against the wall. "How dare you show your face here, you monster!?"

"Takes one to know one," Suzu sneered. "I mean, you're not even human anymore and you can call me a monster? You're not even alive anymore." He then saw Bunshichi and Sandy exiting the museum, "Your friends, on the other hand…"

"Don't you dare!" Tamashii warned.

"Oh, I dare," Suzu smirked, the skin on his face cracking to show stained glass pattern. "_Because I can!_" In a flash, Suzu had changed into his true Wasp Fangire form. Sandy screamed at his appearance. He was mainly yellow and black, with an insectoid face, sharp claws and stingers attached to his wrists. He also had wings. His large bulbous eyes shone as he let his wings buzz before shoving Tamashii away. He then flew over and punched Bunshichi in the face before grabbing a screaming Sandy. "_You're coming with me!_"

"Let me go! Tama, help!!" Sandy yelled.

"Sandy!" Tamashii shouted.

* * *

Devlin's eye widened when he heard the tone from the Blood Rose. Fangula and Gillian heard it too. There was a Fangire on the loose!

"Um…Mrs. Hasuma?" Devlin said to the older woman.

"Yes, Devlin?" she asked. He bowed.

"I really need to go!" He then made a dash out of the studio. Emiko blinked and watched as the boy left in haste. She briefly remembered of how her son would behave the same way before he confessed to being a Zodiac Knight.

Outside, Devlin mounted his bike with Fangula already flapping at his side. The vampiric Rider put on his helmet and started up his engine.

"Trouble?" Fangula asked, though he knew the answer right away.

"Yes," Devlin replied. "And did you enjoy the show?" He was referring to Fangula watching the girls in bathing suits.

"Yes, and you should really think of bringing me along more often," Fangula smiled.

"We'll see about that," said Devlin before flipping down his visor. He revved up his bike before he roared down the street towards the source of the disturbance.

It didn't take long for Devlin to find Tamashii, who was already on his X-Lion, riding along the street at full speed, and chasing after the Wasp Fangire. Devlin could see Sandy in the demon's clutches so he knew what he had to do.

"Fangula, now!" Devlin ordered. Fangula bit down on Devlin's arms, transferring the power to set up the transformation. The ghostly chains once more wrapped around his waist before forming into the Fang Belt.

Tamashii, on the other hand, had strapped on the Slayer Knuckle to his right fist. He pressed it against his left palm.

"READY!" the Slayer Knuckle announced.

"Henshin!" both Riders commanded.

"FIST ON!"

"_Wake Up!_"

In a flash of gold light and a flurry of chains later, two teenage boys had transformed into two armored warriors. One represented the light while the other represented the darkness.

Together, they represented justice.

The two bikes roared after the Wasp Fangire who was flying fast. He laughed. He spun around and shot at the two Riders with his stingers. "_Why the hell are you so attached to this Fandiri brat?_" laughed the Wasp Fangire. "_I thought you despised our kind! So why protect one of us?_" He continued his barrage of shots. They swerved out of the way of the stingers, which would've been bad news for them if they'd hit. The Wasp Fangire should've been watching where he was heading when he suddenly bumped into something.

More like someone.

"Going somewhere?" asked Superman as he crossed his arms. Sandy's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the Man of Steel while the Wasp Fangire's eyes widened in terror.

"_Oh, crap!_" shouted the Wasp Fangire as he turned to fly away but Superman had grabbed his wings.

"Let go of the girl," Superman demanded as he began pulling on the wings. The Fangire felt pain going through his body and it grew too much that he involuntarily dropped the girl. Sandy screamed as she started to fall down to the ground below.

Slayer shouted, as he watched Sandy fall, "Sandy!" His faceplate opened as his wings spread out, releasing the energy in Burst Mode. He then leapt off his bike and flew into the air. He caught Sandy in his arms and the girls wrapped her arms around his neck desperately. She was frightened, truly she was.

Meanwhile, the Wasp Fangire had managed to get himself loose from Superman and started to strike at the Last Son of Krypton with his stingers. While the Wasp Fangire was fast, Superman was faster as he dodged each strike. The Wasp Fangire grew infuriated but then he screamed out as Slayer slashed off his wings using the Slayer X-Calibur. He fell to the ground and crashed upon a car.

"Thanks for the help," said Slayer to Superman, "But we'll take it from here."

Fang, dismounted from his bike and approached the Wasp Fangire who buzzed angrily. He then charged at Fang. Fang dodged and then struck the Fangire in the back of the neck with a solid backhand. As the Wasp Fangire tried to get back to his feet, Fang reached onto his belt and pulled out the Savage Whistle. "Savage Saber!" called Fang before placing the whistle between Fangula's lips. He blew into it, calling forth the Savage Saber.

Seconds later, the Savage Saber flew into Fang's left hand and wrapped up his left arm and chest in chains which then shattered to reveal the cobalt blue armor of Savage Form. Fang's visor turned blue as did Fangula's eyes. With a howl, Savage starred down the Wasp Fangire.

Superman watched the battle incase something began to go wrong. He also wanted to see how Fang and Slayer took on this Fangire so he would have more information for Fate and Bruce. Fang's second transformation was a surprise. He hadn't been expecting the appearance of the blue sword and the change in the armor. There was also a change in his personality. It was almost like he had become more feral.

The Wasp Fangire buzzed angrily and began to attack Fang with quick strikes of his stingers. However, Fang's animalistic agility and cunning in this form proved too much as Fang dodged and also counterattacked, slashing the Fangire assassin with his sword. He slashed rapidly without stopping, eliciting pain from the Fangire. Fang glared at his opponent and as the Wasp Fangire aimed and tried to fire at Fang with another stinger, he was shot in the back by Slayer. Slayer quickly changed his weapon into Sword Mode and reached to his belt for his own whistle. He pulled it out from its slot before sliding it into his belt buckle, activating it. Fang placed the blade of his Savage Saber down to allow Fangula to bite it.

"SLAYER X-CALIBUR: RISING UP!"

"_Savage Bite!_"

As the cross on Slayer's belt glowed with power, the area around them darkened. With a snarl, Fang placed the handle of his Savage Saber between his 'jaws' once the faceplate slid open. He then crouched down and growled at the Fangire.

"_HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!!_"

"_SAVAGE HOWLING SLASH!!_"

The Fangire was blinded by the bright light emanating from Slayer's wings. Slayer then charged forward. At the same time, Fang leapt high into the air. Slayer slashed the Fangire across the waist before Fang came down and slashed him straight down the middle.

The attacks hadn't destroyed the Wasp Fangire. Instead, Suzu returned to his human form with his skin beginning to crack as a result from the two finishers. "Damn…" He knew he had to escape, and fast!

He looked straight at Sandy and grinned menacingly, "Time for a diversion." He aimed his artificial stinger at Sandy and fired a barrage of poisonous needles at her. Slayer ran in the path of the needles and shielded her from them, taking the brunt of the attack at full force. Fang also landed a hand by using his Savage Saber to bat a number of the needles away. Do not forget Superman, who was there, and he grabbed a number of the stray needles in his hands.

With Slayer, Superman and Fang distracted, Suzu decided to make a break for it. He had done what he was required to do. He was confident that he could escape. Unfortunately, he couldn't get very far as Superman grabbed him and in his current weakened state he could not put up any sort of a fight against the Man of Steel.

The barrage of venomous needles, luckily, did not penetrate the Slayer armor. He was lucky that the armor had protected him from the brunt of the attack or else he'd have poison running through his system.

"Tama!" Sandy cried out as she ran towards Slayer, hugging him around the waist. The holy Rider ruffled the girl's hair, grateful that she was safe. Fang also found himself smiling.

But the happy scene soon ended when Sandy suddenly lurched forward and fell unconscious. On the back of her neck was a strange wound. It looked like something had pierced it but some sort of black substance was spreading underneath her skin.

She had been poisoned.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Oh, no! Sandy! What's going to happen to her!?


	23. 23rd Night: The Silent Juggernaut

ZK Chromedragozoid: Fang and Slayer are gonna be joined by the Justice League.

* * *

Superman flew straight towards the Metrotower, cradling Sandy in his arms. She had been poisoned by the Wasp Fangire and needed medical attention. Normal hospitals weren't equipped for anything like this, but the Metrotower had a hospital area equipped with the most advanced medical equipment. He needed to act fast, though, since the poison was starting to spread.

Fang (Blood Form) and Slayer followed after the Man of Steel on the Blood Fang and X-Lion, respectively. Tied up in chains and strapped over the back of the X-Lion was Suzu, who was trying to struggle out of his bonds. However, it was of no use. Duck tape had also been placed over his mouth to get him to shut up. Suzu would've assumed his true form again but he'd been weakened greatly by Fang and Slayer's combo finisher. One more change and it could very well kill him.

Superman touched down in front of the Metrotower and entered the access code as the two Riders pulled over. Slayer grabbed Suzu by the back of his shirt. As much as he wanted to kill the Fangire for doing this to Sandy, he needed answers and he was going to beat them out of this Fangire if it was the last thing he did.

"No funny business," Slayer threatened. Suzu glared back.

The entrance of the Metrotower opened and they all entered. Slayer had Suzu slung over his shoulder as they all went into the structure. Fang had seen a lot of advanced technology growing up but since this was the Justice League's Metrotower, he had to be impressed. He'd heard that his own brother had once boarded the Watchtower. If only Richard was here. He would be green with envy.

They went into a lift which first took them to the hospital area. An infirmary would be a mockery. It looked just like a hospital with JL personnel and doctors walking about. This was where the heroes would go if they were ill or had suffered major injuries on missions. Sandy was a special case.

Superman shouted orders, "Get this girl to Intensive Care! This is an emergency! She's been poisoned!" One of the personnel took Sandy off Superman's hands and carried her away to stabilize her condition. Slayer would've followed but right now he had something to take care, namely the Fangire he was currently carrying.

"So, what do we do with this guy?" Slayer asked, referring to Suzu.

"We have special holding cells for people like him," said Superman.

"Good, because he's got to answer for this," Slayer growled.

"And I want answers too," said Superman, crossing his arms, "Namely about you too."

"But first let's focus on Sandy and this Fangire," suggested Fang.

This Superman could agree to. Since Fang and Slayer were not going anywhere, he could trust them enough to not leave. This was especially true since the one who had poisoned the small girl was trapped in their grasp. Right now, they had to tend to Sandy, hoping that there was cure for her condition. The doctors employed at the Metrotower were some of the best in the world.

Still, the poison was supernatural in nature and the doctors might not be able to cure it. Superman realized that he might have to call in some experts if he wanted to guarantee Sandy's survival.

He would have to call in Doctor Fate.

* * *

Suzu was thrown into the holding cell roughly by Slayer who then walked over to the weakened Fangire. The chains still bound the Fangire's arms to his body so he wouldn't be able to use his stinger weapon on any one of them. The weapon had already been confiscated but once the Fangire assumed his true form, it wouldn't matter. However, in his weakened state an attempted change into his Wasp Fangire form could shatter his already fragile body. It didn't stop Slayer from manhandling him, though.

"Get up!" Slayer shouted before he forced Suzu to his feet before ripping off the duck tape. The Fangire stuck his tongue in disgust.

"You should be more gentle," complained Suzu mockingly.

"I'll show you gentle!" Slayer growled as he forced Suzu to sit on a chair. Two JL personnel were acting as guards and standing outside of the cell. Suzu rolled his eyes as Slayer sat across from him. "I got questions and you have answers."

"What's in it for me then?" questioned Suzu. "I mean, you're going to kill me anyway, right? It is what you do. Then again, killing has always been second nature to you."

"My past is not the subject," Slayer growled. Oh, he so wanted to kill Suzu. He wanted to avenge his late wife and unborn child so much that reigning in his anger was becoming taxing. However, right now, Sandy's life was in danger and this Fangire knew how the poison worked.

"Well, I think it's a good time to chat about old times," grinned Suzu. "It's not everyday you meet an old face from the past. Why don't you take off that mask so we can actually see one another?"

Slayer reached up to his helmet. He hadn't realized that he was still in his armored form. It didn't occur to him, really, since Sandy's life was in danger. Of course, he wasn't going to let this Fangire get to him. "Where is the antidote? Tell me!"

"Oh, well, the antidote," Suzu said as he shifted in his seat, "Let's just say my master is the one who has it."

"Your master?" Slayer questioned.

"Head of the Insect Clan," Suzu clarified, "And speaking of heads, guess whose head is gonna be served on a platter?"

Enraged, Slayer grabbed Suzu by the neck and then smashed his face into the table. The guards were about to intervene but a voice in their earpieces stopped them.

* * *

Currently, all this was being viewed by Superman through a closed-circuit monitor with Fang standing next to him. "He's pretty violent," said Superman as he watched how Slayer was interrogating Suzu.

"That he is," Fang agreed. Apparently, Superman had pulled Fang aside to talk. "So, why are we here?"

"A few reasons, really," Superman confessed, "For starters, I want to know how you got your armor."

Fang shrugged, "Aren't we heroes supposed to be entitled to our own secrets?"

"Yes, which is why I asked for help from a friend," said Superman. Suddenly, a white portal in the shape of an Egyptian Ankh formed and Dr. Fate stepped out of it. Actually, he floated out of it. Fang watched as the sorcerer's portal flickered out of existence before his feet touched the floor.

"I got your message, Superman," said Dr. Fate. He then eyed Fang. "Amazing; that armor resembles the one that was worn by the Demon Emperor."

"Demon Emperor?" Fang repeated, quirking an eyebrow. Fangula grew nervous.

"And I don't think it's wise to pretend to be non-sentient," Dr. Fate said to Fangula. "I know you're more than just a belt buckle."

Fangula flew off the belt and then flew up to perch himself on Fang's left shoulder. "Well, you caught me. Bravo."

Superman blinked, and stated, "You're alive."

"Well, what did you expect? A robot?" asked Fangula, offended.

"I have questions that require answering," requested Dr. Fate, "Do you mind?"

Fang shrugged, "I guess I can answer a few questions. Right now, my…ally is beating the shit out of that Fangire." What he said was true. Slayer was currently bashing the Fangire's head against the table.

Seeing this, the Man of Steel immediately ran into the interrogation room and gripped Slayer's arms. "Hey! Stop it!" Superman shouted.

"Let me go!" Slayer growled. "He's got information and I aim to get it!"

"We can't get anything if he's unconscious!" Superman retorted.

Fang and Fate just watched the proceedings with their usual calm patience. Inwardly, Fang was just as eager to find out about this venom as Slayer was. He was completely appalled that the Fangire would harm a child just to save his own skin. A child with Fangire blood to boot. It just went to show that there was no honor among the majority of the Fangire clans.

Fang sighed as Fangula chuckled. The sealed vampire said, "He sure has a way of getting his answers."

"Yes, but I think it's more efficient if we have a mind reader because when Slayer gets through with that Fangire, there won't be anything left of him and we need him alive, unfortunately," said Fang. He then questioned, "So, Fangula, do you know anything about this Demon Emperor I'm said to resemble?"

"Well…Um…" Fangula began but sighed. "Fine, I helped to create the armor and when I was sealed, all my knowledge was sealed inside of me. Thus I am able to recreate it using the Demon Emperor Stone."

"Demon Emperor Stone?"

Fangula pointed to the green stone on his forehead, "This gem, which allows me to grant you the armor."

"I actually suspected that," said Fang as he stared at his hands. "I mean, there had to be a reason why I resemble this Demon Emperor." This revelation gave Fang the urge for more answers. He would need to ask Francis, Gillian, Lobo and Topper about this Demon Emperor and if they were ever involved with him.

"So, how did you come to acquire Fangula?" asked Dr. Fate.

"He was a gift from my father," Fang answered.

"Your father?"

"Obviously, my father wanted me to be the one to fight Fangires."

"So, you're really not the Demon Emperor?" asked Fate.

"How could I?" questioned Fang rhetorically. "I'm only 15."

That was a surprise. Superman had told him that Fang was a boy but 15? He was still a child. "So, did you willingly don the armor?"

"At first, no," Fang said with a shake of his head, "But I volunteered when I discovered that the Fangires were truly a threat. I do this to protect the people precious to me." He was thinking of Danielle when he said this, as well as Seras and Richard.

"Noble, truly noble," Fate nodded.

"Now, can I ask you something?" asked Fang. Fate nodded. "What do you know of the Demon Emperor?"

"He was a powerful vampire lord, unrivalled by anyone. The only one who could be considered his equal would be Count Dracula. He had an army of vampires at his beck and call but he mysteriously disappeared over 500 years ago."

Superman brought Slayer back and frowned, "You really have anger issues."

"Can you blame me?" Slayer questioned angrily. "That girl is dying and he knows the cure."

"He wasn't talking, right?" asked Fang, though he knew the answer already. "Fine, let me handle him."

"How?" asked Slayer.

"You'll see."

* * *

Fang entered the interrogation room next. Suzu spat in disgust at the Rider. "You're a traitor, you know. Betraying your own race like this."

"I'm not one of your own, Fangire," Fang hissed.

"Yes, but you are close," Suzu grinned. "So, you want answers too? Too bad. I'm not talking." He laughed at Fang.

"Oh, I think you will," said Fang as he revealed a capsule between his fingers. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the capsule into the Fangire's mouth. He then swallowed it by accident.

"What did you do to me!?" Suzu demanded. "Tell me!?"

"Truth telling potion. I made it especially to work on anything and anyone," Fang said. "You cannot lie anymore so you might as well answer my question." He then asked, "Who sent you?"

"My master," Suzu answered without thinking, "the Head of the Insect Clan."

"And what kind of poison did you use on Sandy and how long does she have?"

"It's a potent venom that will kill the victim within 24 hours." Fang's eyes widened under his visor. He now knew what Slayer felt. He wanted to kill this Fangire himself now for using such a poison on a child, much less a Fandiri child.

"Where is the antidote?" Fang asked.

"The Toxicon Medical Company."

"What kind of resistance will there be?"

"It's a trap," Suzu continued. "I was supposed to poison the girl to get you there. The other Hive Lords will be there to fight you."

"Who has the cure?"

"My master," Suzu gulped. "It was a special venom of his creation that I used."

"What kind of Fangires are the Hive Lords?"

"Tarantula, centipede, locust, stag beetle, rhino beetle, and my master the scorpion." Suzu had fortunately been able to leave out mentioning of himself being a Hive Lord as Fang only wanted information on the others. A loophole he took advantage of despite the truth potion.

"What kind of abilities do they possess?" Fang pressed.

"Each of them is considered the ultimate in their skill," Suzu spoke, visibly trying to keep quiet. "Tarantula is considered the Ultimate Trapper, centipede the Ultimate Speed, locust the Ultimate Devourer, stag beetle the Ultimate Attacker, rhino beetle the Ultimate Defender, and my master is the Ultimate Poison." He inwardly smiled. Fang obviously didn't notice that Suzu had left out himself, the Ultimate Shooter.

"Do they have weaknesses?" asked Fang.

"No," Suzu answered. "Why do you think we call them 'Ultimate'?"

Fang nodded before he got up and left the room. As he met up with Slayer and the others, he saw that they were gaping at him.

"What?"

"How did you do that?" asked Slayer.

"Don't you remember?" asked Fang, grinning under his helmet, "I am a potion maker."

"And you could've done that before? Why didn't you?" Slayer demanded.

"It was fun watching you beat the stuffing out of him. Now, let's go to Toxicon."

"I'll go with you with some Justice League members," Superman offered but Fang declined.

"Thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea to involve you, Superman," said Fang. "The Fangires are our problem."

"Not when they're in my city," Superman crossed his arms. "I am coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Slayer?" asked Fang. "What do you say?"

"First, we call the others and tell them what's going on," said Slayer. "Then, we get to Toxicon." He frowned grimly under his helmet. "Sandy doesn't have much time left."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the heroes, everything that had been said by the Wasp Fangire was being broadcast to the Head of the Insect Clan. He sat in his swivel chair and smiled smugly. "So, everything is going according to plan. Even with Suzu's capture, it's all going smoothly." He stood up and walked out of his office toward an elevator. He pressed a button that had 'SB 8' written on it. The elevator shot downward, not stopping once.

When it finally did stop, the man walked out. A look around showed there being 5 other figures in the room. "Now everyone, it's time we put an end to Fang and Slayer!"

* * *

Suzu sat alone in the cell, quietly. He was planning. He knew the others were waiting for him, and he needed to escape. He looked around the room and noticed that he had two cameras focused on him. He felt around in his mouth with his tongue and noticed three loose teeth. He smiled; Slayer had unknowingly given him a way out.

Using his tongue, Suzu wrenched one tooth out of his gums, and spit it at the camera. The tooth shot at such a speed that it shattered the camera. He then quickly wrenched the other tooth out and destroyed the other camera. He wasn't known as the Ultimate Shooter for nothing. The two guards noticed this and ran into the cell. Suzu quickly subdued them and then drained the life from them. Now revitalized, the Wasp Fangire transformed to his true self, shattered the chains binding his arms and quickly left the holding cell.

Charging his way through several of the personnel, he quickly made his way outside the Metrotower before reverting to his human form. He watched smugly as several heroes came out to stop his escape. He listened and could hear the sound of something coming for him. Normally something moving at this speed left behind a slightly visible red blur, but not this time. Suzu could easily make out a man in a black suit coming straight at him. He smiled and waved at the heroes, "Later!" And just like that he had vanished.

* * *

Alarms began to blare to life as the security personnel and available heroes and heroines began to scramble to emergency stations. Superman instantly grabbed his communicator and started speaking.

"This is Superman. Just what the heck is going on?" the Man of Steel demanded.

"_There's been a breech, sir!_" a security officer answered. "_Something managed to break into the Metrotower's perimeter before snagging that prisoner you brought in and left."_

"You mean he's gone?!" Slayer roared as he overheard the words.

"Relax," Fang frowned behind his mask. "We know where he's going to be anyway."

Slayer turned to look at his fellow Rider. It took a moment for the realization to come to him through his rage, but it quickly came to him. The Insect Clan wanted them to come to Toxicon and they made sure they would since the cure to the Scorpion Fangire's venom was there.

* * *

Danielle was pacing back at forth. She was still at the studio along with Gillian and Seras. She was staring down at her cell phone, worriedly. "He's not picking up."

"Oh, relax, Danielle," said Gillian calmly. "If he was in trouble you'd know by now."

"I can't help but worry," said Danielle.

"Same here," agreed Seras. "I mean I've tried to call Tamashii and so far I've gotten nothing."

"Girls! Girls!" Emiko called, "Come here, quick!" The woman was pointing towards the television. The girls went over to watch.

"_And this was the scene when two mysterious armored men were fighting a strange monster. Luckily, Superman came just in time to assist in the creature's capture_," said the reporter as it showed the video of the battle, which had been recorded by a civilian who had just been passing by and decided to sell it to the news.

Seras and Danielle gaped in shock while Gillian quirked an eyebrow. She commented, "Well, at least you two know what's going on."

Seras was going to have a serious talk with Tamashii. Danielle was thinking along the same lines too, wanting to chat with her own boyfriend as well.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to tell Seras?" asked Fang as he and Slayer walked out of the Metrotower and towards their own bikes.

"She'll just worry unnecessarily," said Slayer as he mounted the X-Lion.

"It's understandable," Fang agreed, "But she needs to know what's going on, especially what's happening to Sandy."

Slayer gripped the handlebars tightly. "Sandy's dying, at it's all my fault. I'm going to do what's right."

"Not alone you're not," Fang reminded. "I'm coming too."

"Fine, just when it's between me and Suzu, don't get in my way," Slayer warned before he kicked off the stand and raced off.

"Stubborn as always," Fang shook his head.

"Can you blame him?" questioned Fangula from the belt. "Did you ask him why he hated that Fangire?"

"He didn't say much, but he said that Suzu killed someone very important to him in the past," Fang mounted the bike. "Regardless, we have to help Sandy and fast."

"Wait!" Superman called as he came out of the Metrotower. Fang turned his head towards the Man of Steel. "Where are you going?"

"Where else?" Fang retorted, "To the Toxicon Medical Company."

"Not without backup," Superman objected. "I'm coming with you."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Fang declined.

"This is my city, and a little girl got hurt on my watch. Let me help make it right."

Fang frowned. The Fangires were his and Slayer's problem. No need to get anyone else involved. However, logically, a little help from the local Superhero community wouldn't hurt. It may even give them an advantage against the Hive Lords Suzu had told him under the influence of the truth potion. "Alright, fine," Fang sighed, accepting the offer for help, "But, when a Fangire is around, let us fight it."

"We will jump in when you're in trouble," Superman said firmly. "That's what we do in the League."

"Do whatever you want then," Fang grumbled. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Steel and Dr. Fate," Superman answered, gesturing to the sorcerer and the steel armored man behind him who were just coming out of the Metrotower.

"Let's roll, before my partner decides to get himself killed," Fang revved up his engine and kicked off the stand before racing away from the Metrotower. The three heroes followed in the sky, flying after the vampiric Rider.

* * *

Seras, Gillian and Danielle had returned to the hotel, quickly. Seras remembered something about Tamashii taking Sandy to a museum along with Bunshichi. Maybe that guy could shed some light on the subject. They did find him at the lobby.

She wasn't very happy. In fact, she was distraught.

"Sandy's…dying?" Seras repeated, grasping the idea.

Bunshichi nodded, "Tamashii told me not to tell you but well…" He glanced at Danielle who had her eyes narrowed, "You forced it out of me."

"So, he's at the Justice League's Metrotower, huh?" Danielle asked, also upset but was able to hide it. No need to break down.

"That's right. Sandy is there too."

"OK, so let's go," Seras said as she headed for the door with Danielle.

"Where?" Gillian asked in interest.

"To the Metrotower," answered Seras.

"You sure they are just going to _let_ two civilians in?" Gillian asked rhetorically. "Because, I seriously doubt that."

Seras narrowed her eyes, "They'd have to once they see what these 'civilians' can do."

"Fine, I'll be waiting at the pool," said Gillian nonchalantly. Despite showing cold indifference, she was worried about Sandy's condition too. She just had trouble showing concern. It didn't fit her nature as a Fangire, really.

* * *

The two Riders and 3 League members arrived in front of the large pharmaceutical company with every intent on saving Sandy. At one glance, the place looked deserted. Superman used his X-Ray Vision and saw not one living soul inside the building. Dr. Fate, of course, felt a dark magical aura about the place. Either way, it didn't matter to Slayer as he got off his bike and stormed towards the door. Despite the inside of the building having nobody inside by the eyes of the Last Son of Krypton, there was a single guard posted outside. He wore the generic security guard uniform and was standing firmly in front of the door, not allowing anyone but authorized staff and personnel enter.

"That's far enough," said the guard, undaunted by the appearance of the heroes. "Authorized staff and personnel only."

"Stand aside," Slayer warned. "I'm in a hurry."

"_Sorry, human_," said the guard, the skin on his face cracking to hint what he truly was, "_That was not a request._" His entire body shimmered before he assumed the form of a Fangire that resembled a large red ant. He clinked his mandibles and flexed his claws. His muscles looked large and if he was anything like the insect he resembled had the strength to match. Slayer was caught off guard by a punch to the chest that sent him sailing across the parking lot, only to be caught by Superman. The Fangire saw the two Riders as possible threats to his master and the three heroes as dinner. Their life energy smelled so delicious but that was to be suspected of superheroes.

The Ant Fangire charged straight towards them. Steel and Superman acted first and attacked. Superman swung a fist while Steel swung down his hammer. The two attacks hit the Fangire in the shoulders but he didn't get sent flying. Instead, he withstood the strikes and countered with his own blows, landing hits to the two heroes' chins. Superman had not expected for a Fangire to be so strong and was sent sailing and then landing on the pavement.

Dr. Fate chanted a spell and sent lighting flying at the Ant Fangire, but his stained glass body repelled the lightning as he charged but then he stopped as he felt several shots to the back of the head. He turned to see Slayer, walking towards him with his gun drawn. Slayer banished the X-Calibur before he summoned his twin mystic swords and charged straight at the demonic creature. Hissing in excitement, the Fangire charged right back to engage the white Rider. Slayer slashed with his swords and aside from sparks flying off the Fangire's body, they had little effect on him. The Fangire grabbed Slayer by the neck and then head-butted him, hard. Slayer was immune to pain though but then the Fangire kicked him right into a parked van.

Meanwhile, Fang was watching the entire thing, not moving from his spot. Fangula had told him to watch the Ant Fangire's movement as the heroes' attempts did nothing but enrage the insectoid creature.

"We should be helping," said Fang, gripping his fists.

"No, not yet," Fangula objected, "Watch and learn, then you'll know when to strike."

"I can't wait. They might die."

"And if you act at the wrong moment, you'll perish too. Just, wait and see what happens."

Superman, Slayer and Steel decided to team up to put the beat down on the Fangire. However, the monster was proving to be just as strong as the Man of Steel and could survive all of Steel and Slayer's strikes to his body. It was like he was an unstoppable powerhouse and a match for Superman. Even Superman's heat vision didn't make him flinch. No wonder he was given guard duty.

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere," said Steel as he panted.

"You're right," Superman agreed. "These Fangires are tough."

Slayer didn't want to agree with them so he unleashed one of his attacks, "_Iron Dragon Strike!_" The attack hit the Fangire but aside from a huge explosion, it did nothing as the Fangire walked out of the blaze unscathed. "Impossible…"

Dr. Fate was watching the entire thing, "This Fangire appears to have been altered by something."

"Reminds me of Bane," said Steel, referring to one of Batman's own rogues.

"Bane…" Fang thought over as he heard the name. "Didn't Bane take a substance called Venom to increase his strength? Maybe this Fangire has taken something similar to increase his own power."

"Glad for you to join, finally," said Slayer sarcastically.

"Everyone, stand aside," said Fang. "I have a way of beating this person."

"Are you insane!?" Steel shouted. "Even Supes couldn't beat this guy! What makes you think _you_ can?"

"Because," Fang said as he drew out a whistle that was designed to look like a purple fist. "It's my job." He placed the whistle between Fangula's lips. "Juggernaut Hammer." Fangula blew in response.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Francis was just relaxing in bed when his eyes snapped wide open. Walter, who was with him, looked on in concern especially as a purple aura surrounded the Fangire.

"Open the window," spoke Francis as he got off the bed. Walter did as told and opened the window. Francis then turned into a small statuette resembling a muscular humanoid and flew straight out window. Walter smiled, knowing fully well what would happen next.

* * *

The statuette arrived at the scene and immediately changed, unfolding itself into a massive war hammer. A long black shaft extended from the weapon which Fang grabbed. Chains wrapped along his arms before shattering, revealing thick purple gauntlets trimmed in silver adorning his arms. His shoulders also looked blocky and better reinforced. Chains wrapped around his chest and shattered as well, revealing blocky and heavy purple chest armor with a silver trim as well. The breast piece resembled two fists that were connected at the knuckles. His visor turned purple as did Fangula's eyes.

Everyone looked stunned at Fang's transformation, but the vampiric Rider paid no heed. Fate had felt the presence of another being integrating itself into Fang's armor, which indicated that whatever the Juggernaut Hammer was, it was indeed a living being. Fang ignored the looks of shock before he started to walk towards the Fangire, dragging the massive Juggernaut Hammer behind him. The Fangire charged and struck at Fang with his claws, but the Rider didn't even flinch. Sparks continued to fly as the Fangire struck but the armor withstood the blows effectively.

Fang cracked his neck from side to side. "My turn then," the Rider spoke. He then lifted up the Juggernaut Hammer and swung it hard, sending the Fangire staggering back. He began to swing his new weapon around, striking at the Fangire's vulnerable spots, which stunned him. Blow after blow was being dealt on him but the Fangire couldn't find a way to counter his opponent's attacks. Fang then swung his Juggernaut Hammer so hard that it flung the Fangire straight into the double doors.

The heroes watched in shock as Fang did what they couldn't. He seemed to be above Superman's strength but that was impossible, right?

The impact shattered the glass doors but the Ant Fangire was not going to be scared off. Unleashing a roar, he then charged straight for Fang.

"Boy, now!" Fangula ordered and Fang brought down the shaft of the Juggernaut Hammer to level with Fangula's mouth. Fangula bit down, "_Juggernaut Bite!_"

Dr. Fate could sense the rise in dark energy as the sky darkened around them. A gibbous moon appeared in the sky as bolts of purple lightning struck down from above with the sound of thunder following. Fang began channeling the energy into himself. His visor flashed as he pulled a switch in the back of the Juggernaut Hammer's head, causing the fist to open and revealing an eye in the palm. The eye absorbed the lightning into itself before the fist closed once more. As the Fangire came into range, Fang raised up the Juggernaut Hammer, creating a phantom projection of the weapon to appear above him. The phantom projection was much more gigantic compared to the original. Fang then gripped his weapon's shaft tightly and swung it around, the Phantom Fist followed suit before Fang brought the Juggernaut Hammer down.

"_JUGGERNAUT THUNDER SLAP!_"

The Ant Fangire could only watch as the Phantom Fist came down on him, hard, shattering his body to pieces and creating a large crater on impact. His soul then rose up into the air. Luckily, Fangula swooped towards the soul and swallowed it before flying back to Fang and spitting the stone out into his partner's hand.

The assorted heroes, and even Slayer, were surprised to see the defeat of the Ant Fangire at the hands of Fang. The heroes had only seen this kind of power from the ancient enemies they fought, although Fate had been almost expecting this from the one bearing the Demon Emperor's armor. Slayer himself knew more about Fang's abilities and this had caught even him off guard.

Fang rested the shaft of his Juggernaut Hammer on his shoulder before turning around to face the heroes. "What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there gawking. Come on!" He then turned back to face the entrance. He approached the door and then swung his Juggernaut Hammer hard, smashing it in. He then entered the building calmly.

"Hold on, Sandy," muttered Slayer. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Suzu was now in the sub-basement of the Toxicon building. He stood surrounded by the other Hive Lords, though they were hidden in the shadows. "So, who want's to go first?" he said after delivering his report.

"I will," clicked a voice. "Fang, after seeing how he defeats one of our brothers, is definitely the bigger threat. I will easily deal with him."

"You really are an idiot, Locust," said Suzu. "You're all underestimating Akashi's true power. If he were to really let loose, I don't even think all of us together would be enough to stop him."

"That is enough, Suzu," said their leader. "Go to your posts and prepare. Though I highly doubt that they'd get past the first level, we cannot afford to take any of them lightly."

'_That's what_ _you_ _said about the guard you posted above,_' one individual among the Hive Lords thought traitorously to himself.

The collected Hive Lords bowed in respect before obediently following their leader's orders. They would ready themselves against these heroes who would dare enter their domain and destroy two of the biggest threats to the Fangires: Fang and Slayer.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: It took me awhile, but at least now it's good to go. Thanks to Paladin!

Data time:

**Juggernaut Form and Juggernaut Hammer!**

The Juggernaut Hammer is a fist-like war hammer and Francis' weapon form which he assumes upon being summoned by the Juggernaut Whistle. It allows Fang to assume Juggernaut Form, receiving Francis' unbeatable strength in the process. When in Juggernaut Form, Fang's upper body armor becomes purple and bulky and his visor turns purple as well. The armor is heavy and reduces Fang's speed but grants him high offensive and defensive power. The finisher is known as Juggernaut Thunder Slap. The Juggernaut Hammer's 'palm' opens to reveal an eye that absorbs electrical energy into the hammer. After it closes it generates a giant ghostly projection called the 'Phantom Fist' which follows the direction of Fang's swings. The force of the strike shatters a Fangire immediately upon contact.


	24. 24th Night: Quartet of the Night

ZK Chromedragozoid: The team of heroes are gonna battle the Hive Lords.

* * *

"So, this is Smart Brain Metropolis," Topper spoke as his taxi stopped in front of the large office building. After paying the driver, he stepped out of the vehicle and towards the door. He flashed the guard an identity card and he was let inside. He looked around and smirked, "So many years. Looks like Ichiro made his company international. It was a long time ago when I first saw him start this company. It was in London and-"

"So you've arrived," Topper heard and he smiled. The youthful-looking-dragon-in-disguise smirked and spun around, tipping his hat. He could see that the one who'd addressed him was Ichiro and standing next to him was his eldest son, Ichijyo.

"Yes, I have," Topper smirked.

"Did you bring them?" Ichiro asked.

"Got them right here in my hat," said Topper, pointing to his top hat. "So, you asked me to come along for a reason, correct."

"That's right," Ichijyo said as he stepped forward. "We need those extra Power Whistles to complete the Slayer system."

"Well, I know I had to construct those other whistles, plus I made these four new ones," Topper reached up to his hat and removed it from his head. He flipped his hat over and reached inside, pulling out 4 new whistles. Unlike Fang's which were clear, these were black. Three of the whistles were copies of Fang's Savage, Sniper and Juggernaut Whistles, while the fourth one looked like a snake's head. "But what do I get in return?"

The two Amakusa men frowned. They'd known Topper for awhile now and they knew that he would want something in return. Ichiro said, "Well, we can offer compensation."

Topper dropped the whistles back into his hat and put it on his head. "I'll think of something. Now, where is this thing?"

"Follow me," said Ichiro, leading the dragon towards the elevator. "It's underground."

* * *

Danielle, Seras and Gillian arrived in front of the Metrotower. However, the guards standing in front of the entrance would not allow them inside.

"We need to get inside!" Danielle exclaimed. "Please!"

"Sorry, but Leaguers and personnel only," the guard said, shaking his head. Danielle frowned in frustration and gritted her teeth. She walked away and joined her friends.

"I told you we should just wait at the pool," said Gillian, crossing her arms. She had been threatened into coming along. She was also here because she'd heard that all the men in the Justice League were hunky in their tight spandex costumes. "I mean, the lords can handle it."

"We're here to see Sandy," said Seras, earnestly. "We have to get inside, somehow."

Danielle looked the Metrotower up and down. She smirked, "Seras, does the Metrotower have an anti-ghost shield?"

Seras gave her a look, "I don't think so. Why?" She then caught on. "Oh…"

"What are you two planning?" Gillian looked between her two girl friends. When the girls exchanged mischievous looks, she caught on as well.

"Grab my hands, girls. We're breaking in," Danielle said. The Fangire and female slayer grabbed her hands and the halfa turned intangible.

* * *

The two Riders and three Leaguers entered the building and Superman noticed something about Fang. "Are you okay?" the Man of Steel asked. Fang's breathing was haggard and he was supporting himself with the shaft of his weapon, the hammer's fist-like head down on the ground.

"I'm fine," Fang replied, breathing hard. "I'm alright."

Fangula detached from Fang's belt and looked his partner over. "No, I don't think so. You've been in your armor too long. You need to get it off."

"Is there something the matter?" Steel asked.

"It seems that our young friend needs to remove his armor," Dr. Fate observed. "He's exhausting himself."

Fang hissed, "I don't need your pity!"

"Tough luck, because we're getting that armor off!" Fangula cried out as his eyes and the stone on his head shone. The Juggernaut Hammer vanished and so did Fang's armor. The chains stripped off Fang's armor, leaving Devlin who then collapsed onto his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"He's just a kid," Steel stared. Devlin picked himself back to his feet.

"Yes, I'm just a kid, but I can fight these Fangires," protested Devlin.

"You're not the only one," spoke Tamashii as his armor deactivated and he removed the Knuckle. The other heroes stared. "Yes, I'm a kid too. Happy?"

"No, you're more than you seem," said Fate, seriously. Tamashii rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's unimportant. Right now we got Hive Lords to beat and the antidote to get for Sandy," said Tamashii with determination.

A large JumboTron screen that was located above the information counter turned on and on it was the shadowed visage of a man. Tamashii and Devlin could tell that this man was a Fangire, if the guard that they'd fought was any indication.

"_I'm surprised you all were able to get in here. My guard should've been able to finish you all off_," said the man on screen.

"Who are you?" Tamashii questioned.

"_You may call me Scorpion_," said the shadowed man. "_I am the Head of the Insect Clan, and may I add that it is an honor to meet the Fang and Slayer_."

"Enough pleasantries," Devlin spoke, "Where is the antidote?"

The Scorpion snorted, "_You think you can just come in here and make demands. Not going to happen._"

"We can have the entire League here to flush you out," threatened Steel. The Scorpion laughed. "What?"

"_As far as the law is concerned, you all broke into my property_," the Scorpion said, amused at watching Steel's annoyed look. "But, I may make an exception." _The elevator nearby opened. "Take the elevator down for further instructions._"

The heroes looked at one another. "Should we do it?" asked Steel.

"We need to save the girl. We don't have much of a choice," said Superman.

"Well, it's decided then," Dr. Fate nodded. "But, we must be careful. This place reeks of evil."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tamashii said in agreement.

"Then, let's go," Devlin said as he strode forward, with Fangula on his shoulder. The 5 of them entered the elevator and the door closed. It went down on its own.

* * *

"I can't believe we snuck inside the Justice League's Metrotower," whispered Seras to Danielle as they got inside via Danielle's intangibility. "I mean, we're inside the actual Metrotower."

"What's the big deal?" asked Gillian. "I mean it's just a tower."

"You seriously need to read up on current affairs," Seras said to her Fangire of a friend. She'd gotten over her hatred and fears of vampires and the like and came to accept Gillian as a friend, all because of Devlin.

"We need to maintain invisibility," said Danielle, keeping up her invisibility field to cover herself and her friends. "We can't afford to get caught before we see Sandy."

"But, where is Sandy?" Gillian asked.

"The infirmary, of course. Now, come on."

* * *

The elevator door slid open and the 5 heroes stepped out into a strange landscape. It was green and the floor was covered by tall blades of grass. There was a JumboTron hanging from the ceiling and Scorpion's shadowed face appeared.

"_Welcome, heroes, to your first challenge!_" Scorpion announced.

"You brought us down here for a game!?" Tamashii shouted in rage. "Come out and face us!"

"_Actually, I can't agree to that. You see, __I know that__ Suzu __spilled__ about the Hive Lords, so you need to beat them to get to me_," Scorpion said.

"We don't have time for games," said Superman.

"_You also cannot waste time arguing with me, Superman. The clock is ticking and every second you waste is another second towards the girl's death. Now, you can either play along, or you don't get the antidote you crave_."

"Like we have a choice," Devlin muttered. He glared at the image of Scorpion, already trying to decide how he would meet his end for harming a little girl.

* * *

Topper, Ichijyo and Ichiro watched as the team of scientists quickly added the final finishing touched to the machine. It was massive, a good 30 feet tall. It was a robot with a long neck and a head resembling a snake. Its base had four clawed feed with wheels under them. A chair with a monitor in front of it was equipped to the left front claw. The primary color of the robot was white and blue. On the back of the robot were 3 large blue explosive capsules contained in a bin.

Topper whistled, "So, this is why you needed that new whistle." He admired the robotic dragon. "So, what do you call this mechanical marvel?"

"The Slayer Mecha Dragoon," said Ichiro simply. Topper cast him a look. "I just funded its construction. I didn't name it."

"Well, despite the name, which is a mouthful if you ask me, this is an impressive machine," Topper said, looking it up and down. "It's smaller than I am, though." He was of course referring to his true form.

"Well, we couldn't really get something that large constructed," said Ichijyo, shrugging, "But, all in all, it's an amazing machine."

"Let's just hope when it goes on a field test, it doesn't break down," Topper said, wearing a serious expression. He then broke out into a smile, "So, I'm hungry. Is there anything here good to eat?"

* * *

"I can't say I care for the décor," said Fangula critically. "I mean a literal carpet of grass."

"Well, the first Hive Lord is supposed to be here," addressed Devlin.

"Well, he's mine," Tamashii stated with determination.

"I think we should establish that this is a team effort," Superman spoke up.

"You can be my backup then," Tamashii said arrogantly. He wanted to prove something, so it seemed.

Dr. Fate sensed something approaching and alerted them, "Someone is coming."

Devlin could hear the Blood Rose singing, telling him Dr. Fate was right. "One of the Hive Lords."

"He's right," someone spoke as he walked towards them passing through the blades of grass. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest and brown leather shorts that came down to his knees. He also wore hiking boots. He had golden eyes, a scar across his nose and short green hair. He also had a green goatee.

"Who the heck are you?" Steel demanded.

"I am Locust, the Ultimate Devourer of the Hive Lords," Locust stated. He showed the tattoo on his arm which was a green locust with the number '7' on its body. "This is where your game starts and also where it ends." His face cracked and become colored like stained glass. "_So, come and feed me._" His form shimmered and he assumed his Fangire form. To put it simply, he was a humanoid locust with green, brown and gold stained-glass skin. His large compound eyes were focused on the Leaguers hungrily. "_Hm…let's see how you taste._" Immediately, a pair of green blades shot out of the Locust Fangire's body, too fast for anybody to see. They were headed towards Steel at an impressive speed.

"NO!" Superman shouted and blocked the blades which then stabbed into his body. The glass-like blades began draining at the Man of Steel.

Devlin and Tamashii acted quickly and struck at the blades, shattering them with precise karate-chops. The Fangire seemed satisfied as the Man of Steel fell to his knees.

"Woah, what happened?" asked Steel.

Dr. Fate placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, "It would appear that he's been partly drained. Thankfully, he's managed to survive."

'Thanks," Superman said as Steel and Dr. Fate helped him to his feet. "That was not a pleasant experience."

"Never is," stated Tamashii as he strapped on his Slayer Knuckle and punched it against his left palm.

"READY!"

The Locust Fangire saw this happening and went into action. He moved at blinding speed and then Tamashii was knocked backwards, dropping his Slayer Knuckle in the process. The Locust Fangire then struck at Steel and Dr. Fate in the blink of an eye, knocking them both into the far wall.

Devlin's eyes widened as he saw how fast the Fangire had moved.

The Locust Fangire cracked his knuckles, "_That is why I am known as the Ultimate Devourer. I can take on the abilities of the victims I've drained. I possess 1001 talents and it's all thanks to the people I have fed upon_." He laughed.

Devlin gripped his fists. "You…dare to steal the talents of others! I won't forgive you!" Devlin charged at Locust but when he swung his fist, Locust had moved so fast that he was now behind Devlin. Devlin ducked under a swipe and rolled away. He called out, "Fangula, now!"

"OK!" Fangula shouted as he flew towards Devlin. Devlin grabbed hold of his partner and pressed him against his hand. Fangula bit down and the Fang belt formed from his energy.

"Hen-"

Before Devlin could finish, the Fangire had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one hand, gripping the arm of the hand that was holding Fangula.

"_I've heard about you, Fang_," the Locust Fangire chuckled. "_You're a huge threat to our kind. I bet I'll be given a huge reward for your death._" The Locust Fangire felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and saw that it was Superman. "_Hah, I have your strength. Right now you're weaker than I am_."

"I'm not letting you get away with this," said Superman as he squeezed on the waist. The Locust Fangire was forced to let go of Devlin to take care of the Man of Steel. He removed Superman's grip from him and flew to the air, as did Superman.

"_You wanna play, Man of Steel? Let's play!_" the Fangire said tauntingly as he flew straight at Superman. He threw a fist and Superman grabbed it before firing his eyebeams at the demon. The Locust Fangire fired his own eyebeams, pushing back Superman's.

Steel flew up along with Fate who started to fight the Fangire. Though they may not be as powerful, there was no way they were going to standby and do nothing. Dr. Fate used a spell to summon lightning, shocking the Fangire and Steel swung down his hammer, sending the Fangire hard to the ground.

Devlin messaged his neck as Fangula flew over to check on his partner. "Are you alright, Devlin?" Fangula asked in deep concern.

"I think so," Devlin coughed. There was a deep purple bruise around his neck from when the Fangire had choked him.

"Good," Tamashii said as he stood up, Slayer Knuckle in hand. He watched the three Leaguers battling the Fangire and Tamashii narrowed his eyes. "Amakusa, can you stand?"

Devlin picked himself back up. He said to Tamashii, smirking, "You almost sound like you were worried about me." He discreetly took out a capsule and popped it into his mouth.

"You're an ally, and it was a standard question," Tamashii said harshly. Devlin frowned. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Devlin called as Fangula snapped onto the belt.

"FIST ON!"

"_Wake Up!"_

The two Riders ran to join the battle. As Slayer changed to Burst Mode, releasing his wings and taking flight, Fang jumped up and actually flew on his own. In truth, it was all due to a special potion capsule Devlin had swallowed earlier. For a short period of time, Fang would be granted the power of flight.

The Locust Fangire blew the heroes away with a breath that was as strong as a gale. He smirked in victory as the three heroes were blown back, especially the mighty Superman.

"_Hah! I am unstoppable!_" Locust laughed.

"Guess again," stated Fang as he threw a punch. The Locust Fangire dodged and gave Fang an uppercut. Slayer was armed with his twin swords and slashing at the Fangire but each swipe was avoided due to the Fangire's now impressive speed. He blasted Slayer with eyebeams and backhanded Fang out of the air. Fang touched down and leapt up to engage the Fangire again but was hit by a heat beam that scorched his chest armor and caused him to yell in pain.

The Locust Fangire laughed but was then struck by magical lightning. Superman flew up to smash his fist into his face as Steel slammed his hammer into his gut. The Fangire was knocked backwards in midair. Superman and Steel then proceeded to give the Fangire the beat down.

Slayer and Fang looked up and exchanged familiar looks. Fang and Slayer reached down to their belts and took out their Fang and Knuckle Whistles, respectively. Fang placed his whistle between Fangula's lips as Slayer slipped his into his belt buckle and detached the Knuckle.

"_Releasing the Chains of Fate!_"

"SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

Fang jumped upwards and allowed the chains of his armored boot to shatter, releasing the demonic batwings. He flew high up that he touched the ceiling. He flipped his body around and kicked off the ceiling, leaving a crater in the form of his emblem. He then twisted his body back around, aiming his winged boot at the Locust Fangire.

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!!_"

Superman and Steel saw Fang coming down and got as far away as possible as not to hinder their young ally. The Locust Fangire's eyes widened as he looked up to see Fang coming down. The kick smashed straight into his chest and sent him plummeting down towards the ground where Slayer was standing.

"_BROKEN FANG!!_" Slayer shouted as he threw his fist upwards. The Slayer Knuckle shot out an orb of pure heat energy upwards which hit the Fangire. The orb impacted the Locust Fangire and he screamed from the intense heat of the attack. The heat became too much for his glass-like body that it shattered into a million pieces.

The heroes landed back on the ground, watching as the Fangire's soul orb started to fly off. Fangula, acting quickly, flew up and caught the soul, chewed it up and then flew down to spit it into Fang's hand.

"Ultimate Devourer," Tamashii mocked as his armor vanished.

"Well, that's one down," Devlin said as his armor was stripped off via chains. "A troublesome one."

"May I see that stone?' Dr. Fate asked. Devlin looked hesitant but gave the wizard the soul stone. Dr. Fate inspected it. "Amazing…"

"Fangires are a tricky breed," Fangula explained, "Even with the body destroyed the soul can still become a threat."

"I see," Dr. Fate nodded and returned the soul stone to Devlin.

Tamashii didn't want to waste time talking so he headed towards the elevator for the next challenge.

* * *

Danielle, Seras and Gillian, via the use of Danielle's ghost powers of invisibility and intangibility, eventually snuck their way into the hospital wing of the Metrotower. They snuck into the infirmary to see Sandy in bed, not looking too well.

"I hope she gets better," said Seras worriedly.

"I do too," Danielle nodded.

"Don't worry," Gillian assured them. "The Masters will be able to help her."

* * *

The heroes went down the elevator which stopped at another basement floor. The dirt floor and the flora made it look like a jungle.

"Love the décor," spoke Devlin in appreciation. Whether he was being honest or not was up to interpretation.

"Well, knowing our hosts, there's a Fangire here waiting for us," said Superman.

"You got that right, cape-boy," spoke a voice whose owner dropped down from a tree. He had on a tight black muscle shirt with a white spider web design. On his right shoulder was a tattoo that resembled a tarantula with the number '6' on its abdomen.

"And who are you?" Dr. Fate questioned.

"Call me Tarantula, the Ultimate Trapper," stated the Fangire, which was obvious when his face cracked to reveal a stained glass pattern on his skin.

Devlin's eye narrowed as he walked forward. Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Superman.

Devlin gave Superman a serious look. Superman knew better than to argue with the boy who had the power to defeat Fangires.

Devlin walked forward, keeping his grip on Fangula.

"So, a little boy is gonna fight me," smirked Tarantula.

"As the Americans say: Bingo," stated Devlin to the obvious statement. He held Fangula against his left and the sealed vampire bit down. Devlin's Orphenoch markings appeared on his skin as the chains wrapped around his waist and morphed into the blood red Fang Belt.

"Henshin!" Devlin called, attaching Fangula to the perch, hanging upside down.

"_Wake Up!_" Fangula called out.

The chains wrapped around Devlin, changing his body from the inside, before shattering. His visor flashed blood red as he got into a battle stance.

"And so it begins," the Tarantula said before changing into his Fangire form.

Fang rushed forward, throwing his fist, but then his foot stepped on a trap and a net made of spider webs captured him. His arms were pinned to his sides and his legs got pinned together. The Tarantula Fangire hissed gleefully before striking the Rider with his claws. Fang yelled out in pain from the strikes, sparks ripping from his armor.

"NO!" Superman shouted, flying to help Fang, but then he was forcefully bounced off an invisible barrier. "What?"

"Dark magic," Dr. Fate analyzed. "A barrier formed as soon as Fang went to confront his foe."

"So the kid's alone in there," Steel said and then took a look at Tamashii. "You don't look too worried."

"I've fought him before and I know he can turn this around," Tamashii said. "Because, if he loses to a mere Fangire, he's not worth my time or worthy to be my rival."

Fang was able to tear off the webbing and then launched a fist at the Tarantula Fangire's face. Instantly, the Fangire snapped his clawed fingers. Sharp arrows flew down from the ceiling, headed towards Fang. Fang saw them and tried to dodge each one. The ones that struck, pierced his armor, eliciting cries of pain from him. He collapsed onto his knees and pulled out the arrows, which hurt like hell. He then realized why. The arrows were tipped with silver. It was his weakness actually. Direct contact never hurt him, but when used to wound him, the injuries healed very slowly.

Fang growled. Fangula asked, "Devlin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Fang hissed in pain.

"So, this is the Fang that has been giving us trouble," laughed the Tarantula Fangire. "You don't look so tough."

"I can surprise you," said Fang as he stood up, though shakily. He flicked his wrist, producing explosive potion capsules. He then hurled them at the Fangire and they blew up on impact, creating a smoke cloud. Fang ran into the jungle setting, hiding behind a tree.

"Devlin, we need to try something," said Fangula.

"But what? My other forms?" Fang asked, reaching down to his Arms Monsters whistles.

"No!" Fangula interrupted. "Combine them!"

"Combine them?" Fang asked.

"Devlin, use all three whistles! Now!" Fangula instructed. Fang reached down to his belt and pulled out his three Arms Monsters summoning whistles. He was a little unsure about what he was going to do, but there wasn't anything for it at the moment. He put all three whistles inside Fangula's mouth, allowing the sealed vampire to blow into them simultaneously.

* * *

Lobo was at a café enjoying his 3rd cup of coffee when he heard the call of the Savage Whistle. Leaving money on the table, he then stood up and walked away. He walked into an alley and howled before a blue statuette flew out of the alley.

* * *

Gillian was in the infirmary with Danielle and Seras, looking after Sandy when heard the call of her Sniper Whistle. With a sigh, she said to the girls, "Sorry, guys. Duty calls." She snapped her fingers and a green aura surrounded her, shrinking and transforming her into the Sniper Magnum's statuette form. The statuette then flew out of the Metrotower.

Danielle blinked and said, "No matter how many times I see that, I can never get used to it."

"I agree," Seras nodded.

* * *

Francis' eyes opened up as he heard the Juggernaut Whistle's call. He was in the gym lifting weights. He stood straight up and then walked out of the gym. A purple aura engulfed him and transformed him into his statuette form before flying out of the hotel.

* * *

Fang stood up as the three Arms Monsters statuettes surrounded him. Tamashii and Dr. Fate could feel the energies radiating from the three weapons as they lent their power to Fang.

Cobalt blue chains wrapped around his left arm before shattering, covering his arm in the cobalt blue Savage Armor. Emerald green chains wrapped around his right arm before shattering, covering it in the emerald green Sniper Armor. Purple chains wrapped around his chest and shattered, revealing the bulky purple Juggernaut Armor. His visor glowed blood red as he stood in his Quartet Form.

Fang walked out of the jungle setting, clad in his new form. This surprised the heroes and the only reaction Tamashii gave was a quirked eyebrow.

The Tarantula Fangire stumbled back in surprise at the change Fang had undergone. This was not expected. Infused with Fangula's power as well as the power of all three of his servants, Fang rushed straight at the Tarantula who fired his web nets at the composite Rider. Fang leapt over the attack and then touched down in front of the Fangire, bashing him with punches and kicks. With Francis' strength backing up Fang's attack, the Fangire yelled with each strike but tried to strike at Fang with his additional appendages, but with Lobo's speed, Fang was able to counter.

Fang pulled the Juggernaut Hammer out of thin air and began swinging it, smashing the Fangire with heavy strikes to the torso and head. The Fangire was sent flying backwards from the hammer strikes.

Deciding to put the playing field back to his advantage, the Tarantula Fangire created his trap holes. Fang leapt up to avoid the holes forming under his feet. He then used Gillian's power to create a pool of water around them, which was ankle deep. The Fangire looked around in confusion. Fang was 'skating' along the water, gripping the Sniper Magnum in his green armored hand. He attacked the Tarantula Fangire from all sides, 'skating' around him and shooting him with pressurized water bullets. The Tarantula Fangire screamed in pain from the shots.

Fang then summoned the Savage Saber and leapt up into the air, doing a flip in the air before landing in front of the Fangire, slashing at him with the powerful sword. The Fangire stumbled back from each slash, screaming in pain.

"_Releasing the Chains of Fate!_"

Fang's armored leg unchained itself and the wings spread out. Fang kicked the leg up and bent his knee before leaping upwards.

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!_"

The kick struck the Fangire hard, sending him flying across the room with Fang's emblem glowing on his chest. The glowing cracks spread and when the Fangire hit the far wall, his body shattered. Fang watched as the soul hovered upwards. Fangula jumped off his perch and flew straight for the Fangire's soul. He swallowed the soul and chewed on it a bit before flying back to Fang and spitting out the sealed Fangire soul stone.

"Now that's a wrap," said Fang.

"Well, all in good, but you need to disengage the armor immediately!" Fangula shouted.

"Why?" Fang asked curiously before he dropped to his knees, breathing hard. "Oh." He realized. The power was overwhelming and having the power of the trio in him was putting a strain on his body. Instantly, he disengaged the armor as three streaks of colored light flew off.

The barrier dropped and the heroes went to help their young ally. Steel helped Devlin up to his feet.

"Kid, you okay?" Steel asked.

Devlin wiped the sweat off his brow. "I'm fine."

Dr. Fate said something that sounded like a compliment, "That form was unexpected."

"Me too," Devlin agreed.

"That was reckless to go off alone like that," said Superman.

"And I agree," Devlin nodded. "But, we've wasted enough time here. We need to go down the next level."

"But we do this as a team, alright?" Superman requested.

"Fine," Devlin sighed.

* * *

Information:

**QUARTET FORM!**

Through the use of the three Arms Monster Whistles, Fang summons his three weapons at once and draws power from them to transform into an amalgam of his 4 forms. Quartet Form possesses the chest armor of Juggernaut Form, the right arm of Sniper Form, the left arm of Savage Form and the head of Blood Form. This form utilizes the strengths of all his forms and he is also able to use the weapons and finishers. However, this power comes with a cost and can only be used for 5 minutes at a time due to the danger it poses to Devlin and the Arms Monsters (Lobo, Francis and Gillian). Overuse of this form can exhaust Devlin and may prove fatal to himself and his Arms Monster allies.


	25. 25th Night: The Emperor and The Paladin

ZK Chromedragozoid: The true power of Fang and Slayer will be unleashed.

* * *

"Nice décor," stated Steel as they reached the new chamber that was a level below the previous one. The walls had carvings of a centipede and it was twisting and turning and endless as the centipede's entire body and many legs completely covered the walls, floor and ceilings.

"Something tells me we'll be facing the Centipede," stated Superman.

"What tipped you off?" Tamashii said sarcastically, supporting an exhausted Devlin. "Amakusa, are you alright?"

Devlin panted a little, still affected by his last transformation. "I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit."

"I believe you should sit this next battle out," said Dr. Fate. "That previous change, from what I gathered, took a lot out of you."

Devlin remained silent and removed a potion capsule from his bracelet. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed. Slowly, he was starting to recover.

"What was that?" Superman asked curiously.

"A potion I developed that reenergizes the body," Devlin said. "It also heals any injuries the user sustains." Devlin stretched. "Whatever comes by, I'll be ready for it."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku," a voice chuckled. "Such confidence. I think I'll enjoy playing with you."

The person rose up from a trap door. He was skinny, to the point of anorexia, with a bald head, pointed nose and insane eyes. He wore a white shirt and black baggy pants with sandals. On his head was a centipede tattoo curled around the number "5". He popped his neck and let his long tongue trail out. "Oh, I can smell your fear…"

"I'm not afraid," hissed Devlin. Tamashii placed his hand on his fellow Rider's shoulder.

"Devlin, this Fangire is insane," warned Fangula. "I don't think you should fight after last time."

"But I-" Devlin attempted to object. Suddenly, he felt the wind pass by and the Centipede was instantly between himself and Tamashii.

"Too slow!" the Centipede revealed his claws and was ready to slash at Devlin before a sword came rushing to his neck. He vanished in a blur before standing next to Superman. Superman threw a punch but the Fangire vanished in a blur again.

"Damn, a speed freak," muttered Tamashii.

The Centipede stood opposite the heroes before he said, "Oh, you're going to be fun!" He let out a laugh. "Time to _CHANGE!_" He spread his arms wide to the side before he changed into a Fangire with green, blue and yellow stained glass patterns on his skin. He had centipede legs sticking out from his arms and legs like spikes and his head had long antennae and menacing looking mandibles which were clicking with anticipation as he fidgeted. "_Now, which one to take out first? Oh, it's hard to choose!_"

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Tamashii called as he snapped the Slayer Knuckle to the belt.

"FIST ON!"

Masked Rider Slayer took Tamashii Akashi's place after a flash of golden light engulfed him. He got ready his twin swords.

"Let's take him down fast," said Superman warily. "With his speed he can take any one of us out."

Devlin was ready to transform when he felt a chill run up his spine. Something was happening…

* * *

Gillian returned to the Metrotower's infirmary before reassuming her human form as she landed.

"Hey, you okay?" Seras asked, noticing Gillian looked a little pale, was sweating and panting.

"I just need to take a breather," excused Gillian. "So, how is Sandy?"

"She's pale and cold," murmured Seras. "I hope Tamashii gets here soon with the antidote.

Unfortunately, Gillian's entrance didn't go unnoticed. Danielle could not maintain her invisibility any longer since it was exhausting her so…

"Hey, you're not authorized to be here!" a JLU personnel shouted.

"Oh, crap!" Danielle panicked. "Girls, let's go!"

"No," objected Seras. "Only the guilty run. We may have broken in here to see Sandy but we've got nothing to feel guilty about."

Danielle grimaced, "I hate it when you're right. Fine, we'll come clean."

* * *

The Centipede Fangire was indeed a slippery one. He kept dodging and striking them from behind. Devlin had transformed into Fang again but was warned to not use up all his energy. Still, this Fangire was too fast for any of them, except for Superman, to get a hold of. Unfortunately, aside from his speed, the Centipede Fangire also had another ability…

"Got you!" said Superman as he grabbed the Centipede Fangire in a bear hug after chasing him all over the chamber.

"_Oh, really?_" the Fangire snickered. Suddenly, his entire body fell apart in Superman's grasp, leaving him holding nothing. The Fangire's body had separated altogether but not dead. It was his special ability.

His head walked on tiny legs as he ordered, "Get them!" His dismembered arms and legs flew through the air and aided by his super speed slammed into Steel, Dr. Fate, Fang and Slayer. Superman was able to dodge.

"This adversary of ours is a tricky one!" said Dr. Fate.

"Tell me about it," agreed Steel. "Anybody with ideas."

"Just one," said Fang as he reached for one of his Whistles. He pulled it out and was about to activate it when Slayer snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Allow me," spoke Slayer. He had to be right about this. It couldn't be a coincidence that his Slayer System used the same kind of whistles as Fang's. It was now or never. "Superman, slow him down!" shouted Slayer.

Superman nodded and grabbed all the flying body parts. His speed was, luckily, on par with the Centipede Fangire's, but when he caught them, the sharp legs curled in and struck his arms. He winced in pain as the arms and legs struggled. The torso snuck up behind Superman and then jumped up and spikes came out of it, piercing the Man of Steel. Steel and Dr. Fate were instantly at his side, pulling off the Centipede Fangire's limbs. They reformed together and the Fangire chuckled.

"_Yum…your life energy is delicious_," he said. "_Let me have more!_"

Slayer slid the Juggernaut Whistle into the Slayer Buckle. It then announced, "JUGGERNAUT HAMMER: COME HERE!"

A purple statuette appeared instantly above Slayer and then transformed, becoming the Juggernaut Hammer, much to Fang's surprise. He gripped the shaft and his faceplate opened, revealing purple eyes instead of blue. He said to Fang, "Let me show you how it's done." He then walked towards the battle.

The Centipede Fangire was sent flying by one of Dr. Fate's spells and slammed into the wall. He broke apart but reformed. Steel was upon him and bashing him to the ground with his hammer. One of the arms grabbed Steel by the throat and started to crush his neck armor. Of course, Superman pulled it off before the limbs attacked him once more. He spun around, throwing them off, before using his super breath to send them flying. The Centipede Fangire reformed but was again zapped by a spell. Now, he was no longed amused. Now, he was pissed.

With a snarl, he ran at the heroes at top speed but suddenly…he just froze. "WHAT!?" He couldn't move. "What is going on!?" He then realized that purple electricity was running up his body. The purple lightning was the cause of the paralysis. He lifted his head up to see Slayer holding the Juggernaut Hammer out in front of him, the hammer's fist open to reveal the True Eye.

Fang was shocked. Was it possible that Slayer had bonded with Juggernaut, which was why he could use the weapon with ease? He had no time to contemplate this as Slayer's voice caught his attention.

"Now!" Slayer shouted and Fang ran ahead before jumping onto Slayer's shoulders and bounding up into the air.

Superman, Dr. Fate and Steel prepared their own attacks as well. As soon as Fang came down with a kick, they attacked.

Spells, a steel hammer, heat rays and a kick smashed into the Fangire. At once, his body was sent flying into the wall but this time he didn't fall apart only to reform but shattered completely. His soul hovered into the air before Fangula swoop at it and gobbled it up, returning only to Fang to give it to him.

Fang's eyes went over to Tamashii who'd sent the Juggernaut Hammer away. He was curious as to how Tamashii was able to use one of his whistles but right now he couldn't care less. They were on a mission.

The elevator doors opened and the group went in. Fang wanted to give Slayer the Soul Stone but was rejected. Slayer said, "I got a different prize in mine." Fang accepted that answer as the elevator took them down.

* * *

Gillian, Danielle and Seras were being questioned in the Metrotower by none other than Hawkgirl. She didn't look too pleased but she didn't want to scare these girls too much either. They were still just young children to her.

"So, you have powers," said Shayera/Hawkgirl as she eyed Danielle suspiciously.

"I flew us here and phased ourselves into the infirmary," confessed Danielle.

"We didn't mean to do it, we just wanted to see Sandy," said Seras.

"The girl in there? The poison victim?" Shayera asked.

"Yes," the three girls nodded, answering in unison.

Shayera had to give them the benefit of the doubt, despite the claim being too good to be true. They seemed like nice kids, but they still broke into the Metrotower. She then remembered something…

"Are you all related to Fang and Slayer?" Shayera asked. "Because I remember something about Superman going with them to find an antidote."

'_Tamashii_…' thought Seras.

'_Dev_…' thought Danielle.

'_Master Devlin. Lord Fangula_…' thought Gillian.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll be fine…" said Shayera confidently.

* * *

This new room was glowing a deep yellow as the team of heroes entered, still feeling the effects of their previous battles. It was beginning to wear on them but they had to keep going.

"Come out already!" Tamashii called out to the echoing chamber.

Devlin cast a suspicious eye at the room. The amber glow and the numerous hexagons in the walls reminded him of a beehive.

'Wait. Beehive?' he thought. The idea suddenly dawned on him. "I think we may have met this one before."

"What do you mean?" asked Steel.

"We had him in our clutches and he still got away," Devlin frowned. "Am I right, Suzu?"

A sharp chuckle echoed through the chamber before a panel opened in the floor, allowing the Fangire in question to rise up.

"Right you are," Suzu laughed. "I wondered who would figure it out first."

"YOU'RE a Hive Lord?" Tamashii glared.

"Bingo," Suzu grinned. "Call me the Ultimate Shooter." He revealed his tattoo, which was on his palm and was in the shape of a wasp with the number "4" on it.

"But how did you hide that from us under Devlin's potion?" Dr. Fate asked in a demanding fashion.

"Simple, helmet-head," Suzu shrugged. "Fang asked me about the Hive Lords in general. He never asked if I was one of them."

"It doesn't matter," Tamashii growled as he drew the means of changing into Slayer. "You're still dead!"

"Let's take care of this fast," said Superman as he floated into the air.

"NO!" growled Tamashii. "He's mine and mine alone! Anyone who interferes will meet the same fate he's about to." He slammed the knuckle duster into his palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" shouted Tamashii, initiating the transformation.

"FIST ON!"

Slayer charged ahead at Suzu, roaring in rage as his faceplate opened and wings spread out, shifting from Save Mode to Burst Mode. With the energy released, Slayer was able to fight at his optimum level. Suzu quickly morphed into his true Fangire form, the Wasp Fangire.

Slayer tried his best to fight the Fangire, but the Wasp Fangire was using his wings and his speed to his advantage, flying high, then pelting the Slayer with arrows. The others wanted to help, but Devlin knew that would only make things worse for his fellow Rider.

Slayer charged at the Wasp Fangire. "I'll destroy you!" roared Tamashii. The Wasp Fangire watched as Slayer approached him. The Fangire then snapped his clawed fingers.

"_Die_." As the Fangire said this, hundreds of arrows plummeted from the ceiling, Tamashii managed to avoid most of the arrows, but was unable to avoid a few. The impact caused the Slayer System to shut down as Tamashii was impaled by the arrows.

Tamashii fell to the ground. He glared at the Fangire. "Miyuki…chan…" said Tamashii as his Ryuugan activated, showing him memories of a time long since past.

* * *

_A bowl of rice was presented to Tamashii. "Eat up!" said a beautiful young woman, approximately 18. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes, and looked shockingly similar to Seras. This was Miyuki, Tamashii's wife from over 400 years ago. Tamashii happily took the bowl._

_"Arigato, Miyuki-chan," said Tamashii, almost solemnly. He seemed distant, even for him._

_"Tamashii-kun, what's wrong?" asked Miyuki. She was concerned for her husband. Ever since discovering she was pregnant, Tamashii had seemed detached._

_"It's been over 3 years, and I still haven't found the ones who took my family from me. And now that I have a family of my own, I'm afraid that I may lose you too" answered Tamashii. "And I never want that to happen."_

_"They maybe you should stop being a samurai and go into politics. Mother always said you were with Grandfather during his political meetings. Besides, I don't think you're cut out to be a samurai," said Miyuki._

_Tamashii looked at Miyuki in shock. "You're right. Maybe I'll quit," said Tamashii._

_**POW!**_

_"Don't joke about it," said Miyuki as she dusted her hands. Tamashii now sported a large bump on his forehead._

_'You were the one who suggested I quit…' thought Tamashii "You know…Sometimes I think I was just born in the wrong place… Maybe things would have been different if I were never born an Akashi."_

_"Tamashii-kun…" said Miyuki. "I know, Tamashii-kun!" Miyuki grabbed a large pot of stew and slammed it in front of Tamashii. "Look, just eat and be strong! You're a man, aren't you?!" shouted Miyuki._

_"Mi…Miyuki-chan…? The whole bowl?" asked a slightly shocked Tamashii._

_"But…at least protect me and our child. Just think of that as the reason you were born an Akashi" said Miyuki with a large smile._

_"Miyuki-chan… You're right. OK. I'll protect you" said Tamashii._

* * *

Tamashii stood up, the arrows still impaling him. He imagined Miyuki's face, '_Aishiteru, Tamashii-kun. I know you'll become strong._'

"Never again. I won't let that happen ever again. I'll never let someone I care for die. I'm going to save Sandy! No matter what happens!!" Tamashii grasped one of the arrows and yanked it out, "One." He then pulled each one out, counting accordingly, until he reached five. "And the three in my wife and child. That's eight times you'll die for this! You here me Suzu!?"

Suzu drew two more arrows and fired them, only for them to be knocked away. "_How did he?_"

"You'll need to shoot better. A lot better," taunted Tamashii.

"Akashi…" said Devlin. 'I've never seen him like this before. I can feel his rage from here.'

"_Fine, how bout this!_" He drew his entire quiver of arrows. "_Hail of Arrows!_" He fired them all at once, only for Tamashii to knock them all away.

"I thought I told you. Your arrows won't work on me." Tamashii charged right at the Wasp Fangire.

'_Fine fool, rush towards your doom. With the shield I have set up, you'll die before you reach me!_' thought Suzu. Just as Tamashii got right in front of the hated Fangire, arrows once again plummeted from the sky, hitting Tamashii in several vital points. "_Now to take your…_" The Wasp Fangire stopped when he noticed Tamashii still standing; in fact, it didn't even look like the arrows affected him. Tamashii positioned his swords.

"Not so fast," said Tamashii. "Eight Heavenly Linking Dragons!!" Tamashii appeared behind the Wasp Fangire.

"_What… what are you…Tamashii Akashi?!_" said Suzu as his skin began to crack.

"Like I said, you'll pay for those wounds with your life," said Tamashii. Suzu's body finally broke down. All that remained was Suzu's disembodied soul. Fangula flew off Devlin's shoulder and went to seal the soul, but was outraced by a strange black cloud. Fangula and Devlin looked and saw that the cloud had extended from Tamashii's hand. "The Exelon absorb souls, no matter how foul they are."

"You wield the Exelons," stated Dr. Fate.

"Does it bother you?" questioned Tamashii. When he received no answer, he said, "Guess not. Let's go. We got a few more Hive Lords to beat." He went ahead towards the elevator.

"Hey, Supes," said Steel. "Are you okay?"

"I never liked killing," said Superman. "No matter what I've tried not to kill but now…I know these Fangires are dangerous but must we…"

Dr. Fate sighed, "It seems cruel but we did what we had to do."

"How about you?" Superman directed his question towards Devlin. "How do you feel about killing Fangires?"

Devlin answered, "Truthfully, I know sometimes you need to use extreme measures for extreme circumstances." Fangula flapped at his sides. "Sometimes we need to make sacrifices for the greater good." Such talk reminded Superman of the Justice Lords. "But, even so, I do it with much regret."

"Are you coming or not?" asked Tamashii impatiently as he kept the door open for them. "Hurry up!"

"Who died and made him boss?" grumbled Steel.

* * *

Back in the Metrotower's infirmary, Sandy's condition was worsening. She'd suffered a violent convulsion but had been stabilized. Still, he female halfa, vampire hunter and Fangire all could only watch as Sandy was being tended to.

"Come on, Dev," Danielle bit her lip. "Hurry up."

"Tamashii…" Seras prayed, "Dear God, please let him get the antidote in time."

Gillian didn't say anything, but she was silently hoping her masters would return in time. She'd seen too many innocent deaths and she didn't want to add Sandy to that list.

* * *

The heroes exited the elevator and found themselves in yet again another chamber.

The new chamber looked like some sort of wrestling arena. They were surrounded by seats and there was a large ring in the middle of the chamber.

"I'm guessing the next guys are wresting fans," pointed Steel out.

"That's right!" a voice came and they looked to see two people standing in the ring. They had large muscular builds and were clad in nothing but boots and shorts. They also wore masks like Luchadors. They looked exactly the same save for the stag beetle with the number "2" on one wrestler's mask and a rhino beetle and numbed "3" on the other wrestler's mask.

They started posing and flexing their muscles in display.

"Stag! Ultimate Attacker!" announced "Number 2".

"Rhino! Ultimate Defender!" announced "Number 3".

"WE ARE THE BEETTLE BROTHERS! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

The collective heroes looked on blankly.

"I've always thoughts wrestling was bad on television but that was the most disturbing display I have ever seen," said Devlin.

"Still, they are in the way," said Tamashii. "Let's just finish them off."

The Beetle Brothers growled and then roared before assuming their true forms. Stag was a ruby red Stag Beetle Fangire and Rhino was a sapphire blue Rhino Beetle Fangire. With shouts, they charged at the group.

Without a word, both Devlin and Tamashii transformed into their Rider form before charging at the two wrestling Hive Lords along with the Leaguers.

Fang threw a punch at the Rhino Beetle Fangire but his fist bounced off his adversary, much to his surprise. Suddenly, the Rhino Fangire used an uppercut and sent Fang skyward. Superman caught him before the Man of Steel attacked with eyebeams, only for them to be reflected by the Fangire's stained glass skin and back at him. He flew to the side.

Dr. Fate received a heavy punch to the gut before the Stag Beetle Fangire prepared to smash his face in with a haymaker only for Steel to get in the way and smash his hammer into the Fangire's own face. Slayer followed up with the Slayer Knuckle and executed a weaker version of the Broken Fang to send the Fangire staggering backwards. The Fangire cracked his neck and clicked his mandibles before charging forward and grabbed both armored heroes by the neck. Steel and Slayer tried to remove the Stag Beetle Fangire's grip from their throats but he was starting to crush them. Fortunately for them, Dr. Fate chanted a spell and a bolt of mystical energy forced the Stag Beetle Fangire to let go. Slayer took out his X-Calibur and shot the Fangire a few times before Steel knocked him backwards into he seats.

Fang and Superman were using their raw strength against the Rhino Beetle Fangire but the Hive Lord was taking the hits without even flinching. No wonder he was called the Ultimate Defender. Switching tactics, Superman used his breath to encase the Fangire in ice. "Now, were done," said Superman. The ice slowly began to crack and then shattered, releasing the Fangire within.

"_No, you're not,_" Rhino sneered before he tackled into Superman. His horn didn't penetrate since Superman caught it but even the Man of Steel's strength wasn't enough against this Fangire. Despite being known as the Ultimate Defender, his strength matched Superman's.

The Stag Beetle Fangire returned to the ring and used a surplex on Dr. Fate to take him down before he grabbed Steel by the arms and spun around and around. Slayer couldn't risk shooting the Fangire because he might hit Steel.

The Rhino Beetle Fangire, meanwhile, had just performed a piledriver on Fang to break his neck before he restrained Superman in a submission hold. Fang picked himself up and looked between the two Fangires. He reached to his belt and pulled out the Juggernaut Whistle. "Sorry, Francis. I'll make it up to you…" He then gave the whistle to Fangula to blow.

* * *

Francis was currently relaxing in a hot tub, when he heard the familiar call of his whistle. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and the felt himself shrink down into his statuette form before flying towards his master.

* * *

"Akashi, here!" shouted Fang as he tossed his ally the Savage Whistle. "Use it!" Slayer caught the whistle and without a second thought slid it into his belt.

"SAVAGE SABER: COME HERE!"

* * *

Lobo growled angrily as he was interrupted once again from enjoying his coffee. Standing up, he discreetly went into the bathroom before he shrank into his statuette form and launched himself out an open window.

* * *

As the Juggernaut Hammer was gripped in Fang's hands, so was the Savage Saber in Slayer's. Slayer's faceplate split open and revealed his blue eyes, now in the shade of cobalt. At the same time, the chains wrapped around Fang' body and shattered as he transformed into Juggernaut Form. His purple visor flashed as he made his way towards the Rhino Beetle Fangire. He tapped his enemy on the shoulder. Rhino turned around and his horn was grabbed before Fang brought his hammer down on the Fangire, causing him to howl in pain and let go of Superman. He let go of the horn and stood by the Kryptonian's side. "Need help?" Fang offered as he gave Superman his hand.

"Let's do this," said Superman as he gripped the young Rider's hand.

Slayer unleashed a howl of fury and with both his X-Calibur in Sword Mode and the Savage Saber lunged at the Stag Beetle Fangire, slashing with both swords and causing him to drop Steel. Dr. Fate managed to recover and they both stood before their enemy.

The Rhino Beetle Fangire was trying to defend himself against Superman and Fang but found it difficult due to the strength the vampiric Rider was putting behind his swings as Superman joined him in on the attack. The Fangire could feel chunks of his body being smashed away by the duo powerhouses.

Dr. Fate used a restraining spell on the Stag Beetle Fangire, binding him in chains of white magic. His raw strength would allow him to break free but neither Steel nor Slayer would allow it. Slayer snarled before slashing the Fangire repeatedly and savagely like a berserker before he stabbed the Fangire between his mandibles with the Savage Saber. As the Fangire roared in agony, Slayer pulled out his X-Calibur Whistle and slid it into the belt.

"SLAYER X-CALIBUR: RISING UP!"

At the same time, Fang had Fangula bite the shaft of his weapon, "_JUGGERNAUT BITE!_" Superman sent the Rhino Beetle Fangire skyward with an uppercut which had the screaming demon flying towards the ceiling.

Fang's Juggernaut Hammer created the Phantom Fist. Superman stepped back as he gave Fang some room to swing his hammer around, the Phantom Fist following his motions, before he swung it in an arch.

"_JUGGERNAUT THUNDER SLAP!!_"

The Phantom Fist flew at the Fangire and smashed into him, shattering his body into a million pieces and releasing the soul. Fangule flew up towards the soul and swallowed it before it could get away.

With a roar, Slayer executed his, "_HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!_" finisher to slash the Fangire across the chest. Steel then used his hammer on him. The Fangire screamed before his body shattered, leaving no soul unlike Fang.

Both Fang and Slayer reverted to human form, the Arms Monster weapons flying back to where they came from. Devlin dropped to his knees. He'd transformed so many times in a day already.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Superman as he helped the younger hero up. Devlin wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Just tired," said Devlin. "Never changed that many times in a day before."

"Why can't you just stick in Rider Form?" asked Steel curiously.

"Because it'll waste energy," explained Devlin.

"Yours or the armor?" asked Dr. Fate.

Devlin avoided the question, "Come on. We got no time to waste."

* * *

Scorpion screamed in outrage as he tossed his coffee mug at the screen, destroying it. It was inconceivable! His Hive Lords were the best of the best in the entire clan and yet they'd been defeated by these…these…inferiors!

"Well then," Scorpion said as stained glass patterns appeared on his skin. He stood up and headed for the door, "If you want something done right, do it yourself." He would avenge his clansmen and maybe even improve his standing amongst the clan heads. Maybe he could even become King by destroying the Fang and Slayer…

* * *

In the elevator, Superman was giving Devlin worried glances. A boy so young shouldn't be taking on the responsibility of fighting these Fangires alone. Thought he had Tamashii's help, he could see that the two had a more competitive relationship. It reminded him briefly of his first time meeting Batman.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Superman asked.

"I'm fine," Devlin insisted. "Don't worry."

Unconvinced, Superman suggested, "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Devlin repeated. "I need…to save Sandy."

Before Superman could utter another word, Dr. Fate spoke, "We're here." The bell 'pinged' and the doors opened before they exited.

The team of heroes soon found themselves in the final level and was being welcomed by none other than Scorpion. He applauded them, "Well, well, well. It appears you all got here after all. I shouldn't have wagered otherwise, though."

Give us the antidote, Fangire scum," growled Tamashii.

"Oh, and what would be the fun in that?" Scorpion sneered before he morphed into his true Fangire form. He had an odd mixture of gold, black and red stained glass skin. His hands were now scorpion claws and hanging from the back of his head was a long tail tipped with a stinger. "_You want it?_" he showed them the vial tauntingly. "_Come and get it._"

Devlin was about to transform when he felt Superman squeeze his shoulder. "Let us do this," offered Superman.

"But-" Devlin was about to protest but he sighed. He was still a little tired. "Fine."

"You can sit this one out," said Tamashii as he produced his swords, "But not I. I'll even fight without the armor."

"Let's go!" shouted Steel as he, Superman and Dr. Fate flew at the Fangire. Tamashi ran alongside them. The Scorpion Fangire got ready to receive their attacks.

Devlin watched as blows were exchanged, powers were let loose and spells were chanted as the 3 Leaguers and the leader of the Slayers. His eyes then wandered over to the large timer behind the Scorpion Fangire. He wondered what as it counting down to?

He would get his answer soon enough as the timer stopped.

The Scorpion Fangire leapt back from the group looking as the timer behind him finally reached 0. "_Well, well, it appears that I will receive a small victory after all. Sorry to say, but time's up. Young Sandra is dead._"

"What?" Devlin froze. "But she had 24 hours! It hasn't been that long!" He was in denial.

"_Oh, you must have got that from Suzu. Well, it's true that the poison will kill the victim within 24 hours but he didn't tell you the whole truth. You see, the person doesn't die after 24 hours, but within 24 hours. It depends on the person's will to live. I'm sad to say that young Sandra didn't make it. Oh, well, that's one less Fandiri freak to worry about. Abominations, every one of them_."

Devlin was angry but not as angry as Superman and Tamashii. Superman's eyes were narrowed and glowing red. He was ready to blast the Scorpion Fangire to oblivion. Devlin gripped his fists as he ran forward and stood beside Tamashii.

"Amakusa, let's do it," said Tamashii.

"Yes," Devlin agreed as he grabbed Fangula and placed him against his free hand. Fangula bit down on the hand. However, instead of the usual Orphenoch markings, what showed up on Devlin's skin were tribal markings that resembled stained glass patterns in red, blue, green and purple. Fate was surprised by this but Devlin didn't seem to notice as he felt the energy flow through him and form the belt. Devlin said, "Henshin," before placing Fangula onto the newly formed Fang Belt.

"_Wake Up!"_

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Tamashii called.

"FIST ON!"

Chains and golden light engulfed the two young men before forming into their armor. Now stood two Masked Riders…Fang and Slayer.

"You three stay out of this!" shouted Slayer to the Leaguers. "Now, this is personal!" He summoned his twin blades as Fang go into a stance.

"But-" Superman tried to protest and sighed. He'd known these boys only for a short time but they were stubborn. "Fine, but we'll provide backup if it gets too much for you."

"Thank you," nodded Fang. He was still angry but keeping it under control. However, his rage had seeped out. It had called _him_.

* * *

Topper's hat rocked back and forth on his head, drawing the two Amakusas' attention. Ichijyo, curious, asked, "What's wrong with your hat."

Topper removed his hat and instantly a small golden dragons with a pair of silver horns on its head, one on its snout, a pair of golden wings with silver membranes, green eyes and claws at the sides of its head shot out from the hat. It had an oval window on its back. The small dragon zipped around the three men before shouting out, cheerfully, "Tadaa! Yes! I'm free! Now to go help the Lord!" The dragon then flew off.

"Roulette has awakened," admired Topper. "The Demon Emperor will soon awaken, along with his Paladin."

"The Paladin System…" Ichiro sighed. "It has been installed, hasn't it?"

"Yes," nodded Topper. "Now, we'll see what they can really do, together, as it was meant to be."

* * *

Slayer was put down by the Scorpion Fangire's tail which he was using as a whip. Fang tried to attack from above but got stung in the chest before the Fangire swung his arms, sending energy blades at the Rider. Sparks exploded from his armor as he was put to the ground.

"_You're both weak_," the Fangire mocked. "_I cannot understand why you're both a threat to us, but clearly they were overestimating you._"

Slayer got back to his feet. "Don't make assumptions…"

Fang panted "We're going to take you down for what you did to Sandy…"

"_Oh, I'm shaking_…" the Scorpion Fangire scoffed.

"You should…" Fang gripped his fists, "For what you did to Sandy…to an innocent child…I SHALL DESTROY YOUR SOUL!!"

"Tadaa!" a cheerful voice shouted gleefully as something golden zipped past the heroes and floated above Fang. "Tension Fortissimo!"

"What?" Superman blinked. "What is that?"

"A dragon," Dr. Fate answered.

"But it's…tiny…" said Steel.

"Who…what are you?" asked Fang.

"Your servant, master!" the small dragon introduced. "Call me Roulette!"

Fangula smirked. Now it was time for Devlin to experience the TRUE power of his armor.

"Well, just stay back, Roulette," dismissed Fang. "You might get hurt."

"Oh, I am full of surprises! Here we go!" Roulette zipped across Fang's shoulders and snapped the chains holding his shoulder pads. Slayer looked at this in confusion and then he felt something…it was power…Fang's power…and it was rising…

Fang stood up straight as the shoulder pads unfolded and enlarged into a pair of bat wings. The wings glowed golden letting loose a swarm of golden bats. Fang involuntarily raised up his left arm and the golden dragon attached himself to it, shouting out, "_FINAL WAKE UP!"_ thus engulfing his master in light.

Slayer gawked but his belt suddenly spoke, "INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"

"Huh?" said Slayer in confusion and he felt energy running through him.

Fang stood in front of a black background with a blood red full moon. The bats came flying back and engulfed Fang's body. They started on the legs as the right armored boot's chains broke and opened it up. The boot closed back up again and turned gold along with the left leg that gained a golden boot as well. The bats also engulfed his arms, giving him golden gauntlets. The bats' next target was the torso. The silver armor turned gold as the chestplate gained an appearance similar to the inside of his right boot whenever it opened up as he performed his Dark Moon Break/Bloody Moon Smash finisher. The breast armor looked like bat wings and the three gems traveled down his chest piece. The wings shrunk down and folded down to become new spike adorned shoulder armor. Twin flaps of armor hung from the sides of his belt to his knees and ended with claws. The bats covered his helmet, adding a golden crescent moon shaped ornament in place of the bat's head and giving his visor a silver trim. Fangs also seemed to be added to the visor, framing his mouth plate, which had also turned pitch black. Fangula's eyes now had a mix of red, blue, green and purple in them. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, a stream of flames burst from his back and transformed into a blood red cape.

The Demon Emperor was reborn…

"SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"

As for Slayer, he stood in front of a blazing sun as his torso armor, plate by plate, started to loosen and then exploded off his body, revealing blue torso armor trimmed in gold. The cross on his chest was now ruby red and had extra red streams extending from the centre in four directions. His shoulder pads also gained some gold under them and red crosses on the surface. His white wings spread out and engulfed his body before they were absorbed, changing the bodysuit from pitch black to ivory white. His gauntlets and boots also turned sapphire blue like his armor. His helmet, now blue, had red eyes and the mouthpiece popped out, revealing golden plating underneath, and dropped into his hand, revealing it to be a cell phone. The lower sections of his faceplate in Save Mode reattached themselves to the spot where his ears were and the upper sections reconfigured into a pair of horns with a blue gem in the centre.

"PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATE!"

And next to the Emperor…was the Paladin.

Superman, Dr. Fate and Steel stared at the two Riders. What had happened? Even the Scorpion Fangire was shocked by this latest turn of events.

"I don't know what's happening," said Slayer as he summoned his swords. "But I like it."

"Me too…" agreed Fang. "Let's do this."

Dr. Fate stared, "That…is the Demon Emperor's true form…"

* * *

Topper smirked as Ichiro and Ichijyo felt the energy. It was dark, powerful, and intense.

"Is that my brother?" Ichijyo asked.

"My son…" Ichiro mumbled. He smirked. "Looks like he's paved his own path after all."

"The Lord has awakened the true power of his armor," stated Topper. "What will happen now will be up to him." He tipped his hat. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. The Paladin System will finally activate, as well as the Demon Emperor's aide."

* * *

Gillian's eyes shone as her eyes snapped towards the window. She stood up, body rigid.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked, concerned, only to receive a grin from the green eyed girl. "Gill?"

"Nothing's wrong," smiled Gillian. "The Master has awakened…"

"The Master?" Danielle repeated, curious. Was she talking about Devlin?

* * *

Lobo looked up from his coffee with glowing blue eyes and smirked ferally. "Looks like the boy is accepting his destiny. This ought to be interesting." He took a sip of his coffee. He always loved it strong like this.

* * *

Francis' eyes glowed purple as he sensed the energy. He smiled as he realized what it was. His new master had just awakened his true power, the full potential of the armor. The Demon Emperor…with a smile, he popped a piece of candy into his mouth. Any Fangire who was facing his master now would be a fool.

* * *

The Scorpion Fangire clicked his claws before charging at the Riders. Fang was the first to counter attack and started to kick the Scorpion Fangire like crazy. He wasn't giving the Fangire a chance to fight back. All he wanted was to bring this Fangire down. He used forward snap kicks, a knee strike to the gut, a side kick and finally he spun and used a back kick to send the Insect Clan's leader flying. The head of the Insect Clan fell to the ground, hard.

Slayer glared at the Scorpion Fangire as he walked towards him. Anger was flowing of the Rider in waves. He summoned his twin swords, and slammed them, blades down, into the ground. "Now die…" Slayer charged full force at the Fangire.

As Slayer got face to face with the Fangire, a blinding light was seen. When the light subsided, Slayer was behind the Fangire, with his blades forming an arc over his head. "_What…what did you do?_" asked the Fangire as his skin began to crack.

"Akashi style. Ultimate technique," began Slayer. A deafening roar was heard and the entire building began to shake. The ground beneath the Scorpion Fangire began to crack. "Ascending Earth Dragon." As Slayer said this, the ground beneath the Scorpion Fangire shattered, and a massive dragon, made of energy, blasted clear through the Fangire leader.

Fang raised up Roulette and tugged the dragon's head. The empty window started to spin around, showing several other images swirling before stopping at Fang's emblem, but with wings flanking it. A red aura rose up around Fang as Roulette shouted, "_WAKE UP FEVER!!_"

Fang bent his knees, arms spread to the side before he leapt upwards. He then delivered the finishing blow as he dropped down on the Scorpion Fangire with both feet aimed at his opponent. A pair of sharp energy blades were attached to his ankles, formed from his own energy and shaped like pickaxes.

"_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!!_"

He smashed into the Scorpion Fangire and rapidly delivered several powerful kicks in succession as the energy wings slashed into the Fangire repeatedly. The Fangire's feet dragged along the ground as Fang kept striking Fangire violently.

The Scorpion Fangire slammed into the wall before Fang leapt off him and landed on the ground. He turned away and threw his cape off his shoulder before walking away from the Scorpion Fangire as Fang's emblem formed in the air and faded away. The Scorpion Fangire's felt his entire body tremble as it shattered into glass shards.

"You both did it," said Steel as he, Superman and Dr. Fate approached the two Super Riders.

"But we're too late," said Slayer sadly. "Sandy's gone…" Suddenly, the cell phone that had once been his mouthpiece rang. He picked it up and flipped it open before placing it to where his ear was.

"Hello?"

"_So, you've managed to activate the Paladin System! Good job!_" said Topper cheerfully.

"But how-?" Topper was about to reply but was cut off.

"_And the Fandiri girl is fine_," Topper added. "_We gave her the antidote already._" Slayer's jaw dropped when he heard this. Was this a lie? Sandy…alive? "_She really wants to see you, Mr. Slayer, so I suggest you get here. Bye!_" Slayer flipped the Paladin Phone close and turned to the rest of his allies.

"What? Who called?" asked Fang.

"Sandy's alive…" Slayer uttered. "She's alive!" He felt like dancing but that would ruin the image. Suddenly, the ground they stood on shook and started to crack. Fang leapt away as Slayer, Steel, Dr. Fate and Superman flew. The floor caved in and made a hole, allowing a large monster resembling a chandelier with demonic features to rise up.

"SABBAT!" shouted Fangula as the monster roared and then flew upwards and through the ceiling.

"That…looks bad," said Steel.

"And it gets worse," said Dr. Fate. "That thing is going to attack the city. It cannot be reasoned with."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Superman as he flew up the hole.

"You heard the man!" shouted Steel as he flew after Superman. Dr. Fate followed after his fellow Leaguers.

"Need a lift?" asked Slayer.

Fang shook his head before his red cape morphed into a pair of blood red bat wings. "I'm fine. Right now we have a Sabbat to go after."

Slayer nodded before flying up the hole with Fang in tow.

* * *

The Sabbat broke right through the ground and roared before it flew straight for the city. It sent energy shards flying everywhere, destroying anything and everything it could see. Superman and Dr. Fate tried to use eyebeams and magical blasts, respectively, but they didn't seem to have any effect on the beast.

Superman pressed a finger on his com-link and said, "This is Superman! A monster is attacking the city and we need backup! Lots of backup!"

Fang and Slayer were the last two to come out of the hole and were greeted by Topper.

"Yo," Topper waved.

"Topper!" Fang demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"To give Mr. Akashi these," he said as he removed his hat and pulled out four new whistles, three of them resembling the Arms Monster Whistles that Fang wielded. "Here you go," Topper said, handing the four new Power Whistles to Slayer. Slayer inspected them and recognized the design of three of them.

"What are these?" Slayer asked.

"New gear," Topper said cryptically. "I suggest using the one that looks like a snake. You'll be surprised."

Slayer quirked an eyebrow before sliding his set of Arms Monsters whistled into their slots before he inserted the fourth whistle into his belt buckle.

The belt announced, "SLAYER MECHA DRAGOON: COME HERE!"

Back at Smart Brain, the Mecha Dragoon awoke. It then glowed brightly before being teleported to where Slayer was.

The Mecha Dragoon appeared in front of Slayer and the Paladin Rider admired it as Fang looked at it in shock. "This is yours, my friend. Enjoy." He turned to look at Fang. "And I think my help will be needed now. Fang nodded and gave the Dragoon Whistle to Fangula to blow.

Topper heard the call of the whistle and grinned. "Well, looks like it's time." Removing his hat, Topper gave Slayer a bow. "Please, enjoy your new toy." A black aura surrounded him before changing him into the Great Dragoon as his top hat turned into Mini-Dragoon. Fang leapt up and onto the dragon's clock tower. Slayer got into his seat and took hold of the joystick at his left while his right hand gripped the lever on the right.

"Let's move," said Slayer as he turned his new mecha around and sped towards the city, the Great Dragoon flying above him.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, the citizens were in a panic as the Sabbat descended, roaring as it began its campaign of mindless destruction. The Justice League came to stop it but despite the power they wielded, they were only able to slow the beast down. Some of the Leaguers were helping the civilians escape. Danni was there too and was happy to see Valerie in her Red Huntress garb, blasting at the Sabbat.

"Was it that thing?" Valerie asked.

"That's a Sabbat, something you don't want a Fangire to turn into," Danielle explained before she heard a loud and familiar roar. "And here comes the cavalry!" Valerine gaped as he saw a large dragon wearing a castle for armor descend and roar at the Sabbat. The Great Dragoon and Mini-Dragoon started their attack, blasting the Sabbat with fireballs.

"What the hell!?" Valerie shouted.

"That's the Great Dragoon," explained Dani. "So that means Devlin is on top of…" She gasped when she saw Fang's new armor. "Woah."

"I'm guessing that armor is new too," stated Valerie and she received a nod. "OK."

Shrieking with rage, the monster turned its attention from the city to the dragon instead. However, before the chandelier-shaped demon reached the dragon, the Mecha Dragoon clamped the Sabbat's head between its jaws and then tossed it into the air where the Great Dragoon followed.

"That's new," said Danni as she saw the Mecha Dragoon. Though it was half the Great Dragoon's size, it was just as formidable. She could see the pilot and didn't recognize him due to his armor. She did, however, make a connection when she saw the belt. "Tamashii."

Slayer pressed a few buttons on his console which activated the vertical lift jets under his mechanical dragon. He was lifted up into the air and joined the Great Dragoon. Using the lever as a controller for the head and neck, he pulled it backwards and made the Mecha Dragoon reach for the bin on its back and grab one of the capsules. By pushing the lever forwards, he made the Mecha Dragoon catapult the capsule at the Sabbat. The capsule was a bomb and it exploded against the Sabbat's body. Slayer repeated this process twice more since he only had three explosive capsules but they were enough as the Great Dragoon and Mini-Dragoon continued to blast it with fireballs.

"Master, let's go! We finish this!" Roulette shouted and Fang agreed. He tugged Roulette's head, causing the image to spin around before it settled. "_WAKE UP FEVER!!_"

Slayer leapt off his seat and stood in the jaws of his mechanical beast. It then hurled him forward. At the same time, Fang leapt of the clock tower and straight for he Sabbat.

The two warriors executed a Double Rider Kick, smashing right through the Sabbat. The beast roared in pain as the two Riders pierced through its body before exiting and finally it exploded in a massive and blazing fireball.

Everyone watched as the two Riders dropped from the sky and landed. There were cheers coming from the people of Metropolis. "Now this I could get used to," said Fang.

* * *

Later…

Devlin really didn't want to be in the same building with his father and Ichiro knew that very well. For all he did for his youngest son, he still resented him. Then again, he did have his youngest put into the assassin program. It was the most logical choice given Devlin's ability to turn into gas which would be good for silent infiltration. It hadn't turned out as well as he'd hoped and now his relationship with his youngest son was suffering for it. That was why Devlin had left home in the first place. He didn't want to be under the same roof as his father. He wanted to also pursue his own dreams. At least they were on speaking terms now…they were civil but Devlin would not be ready to hug his father. It was a good thing Devlin didn't hate his mother. He wasn't sure if Keiko could handle it if her youngest son, her baby, hated her. She'd objected to sending Devlin to the Academy but normal schools couldn't take him after what'd happened the last time.

Presently, Devlin was with Tamashii and Topper, sitting in the lab. Various technicians were working on repairing some of the damage sustained by the Mecha Dragoon.

"So, the Slayer System was meant to aid Fang," stated Devlin after getting all the information from Topper.

"Exactly," Topper tipped his hat.

"And you designed the Slayer System?" Devlin questioned.

"That would explain why your whistles worked with the system, wouldn't it?"

Good point.

"But, it wasn't all my idea. Your father started the project…" Topper noted Devlin bristled at the mention of his father but continued anyway, "And the Slayer System was the first of many Rider Systems. Of course, I did have help from a Professor Takeshi Hongo…"

"And this new upgrade?" Tamashii asked. "What is this Paladin Mode?"

"Originally, we wanted to fit it into the prototype but well it didn't work. The original name would've been the Paladin System, but we changed it to Slayer System and have been reworking on the Paladin System since."

Tamashii gazed down on the Paladin Phone in his hand. It was the mouthpiece of his Slayer suit and activated Paladin Mode. Of course, its initial activation was due to reacting to Devlin's newest transformation, aptly named Demon Emperor Form.

"Well, gentleman, if you have no more questions, I do believe some people wish to see you…" Topper clapped his hands together. "And there's one little girl happy to be alive."

'_Sandy…_' both men thought.

* * *

"So, how was it?" asked Danielle as she stood in the lobby with Seras and Gillian. Devlin and Tamashii approached them.

"Well, we just found out a few new things about the Slayer System," answered Devlin.

"But what about that new armor?" asked Danielle.

"I'll need to ask Fangula about that later. For now, we should go and see Sandy-"

Suddenly, there was a loud exclamation from a voice that Devlin knew all too well.

"Oh, Kyoichi-chan!" Keiko Amakusa exclaimed happily as she grabbed her youngest child in a tight embrace. If there was one thing the red haired and ember eyed woman was, she was overly affectionate with her children to the point that she could literally hug them to death.

Keiko was a beautiful woman, even in her forties, with long red hair and amber eyes. She was dressed in a sharp pink female business suit. Despite being a professional accountant, she still had retained some childish tendencies like hugging her children.

"Mother!" Devlin gasped, "I need to breathe!" Keiko let go of her son, gazing deeply into his single eye. Devlin smiled tenderly and embraced his mother back gently.

"I've missed you, Kyoichi-chan…"

"Mother…" Devlin groaned, rolling his single eye. "Please, not in front of my friends." He could see Gillian and Danielle giggle at hearing his nickname as Seras tried to hold in her laughter. Tamashii looked surprise as his Ryuugan activated. He scanned Keiko and detected large amounts of holy energy inside of her.

"Oh, you must introduce them to me," said Keiko as Devlin let go.

"Oh, well you already know Danielle…" Devlin said as he gestured towards Gillian and Seras. "These are Gillian Merman and Seras McDowell."

"Hello," Seras waved.

"It's great to finally meet you," spoke Gillian, curtsying. "Master Devlin has spoken highly of you."

"Master Devlin?" repeated Keiko, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." She noticed Tamashii. "Oh, and who is this young man? A friend of yours too?"

"You could say that," Devlin responded begrudgingly. "He's Tamashii Akashi."

"I hope you've all been taking good care of my son," Keiko smiled her thanks.

"Oh, he has," Devlin smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

Tamashii realized that Devlin was planning something.

"Oh, and why have you grown your hair so long?" Keiko asked, referring to the fringe that covered over the right half of her face.

"I decided to grow it out, actually," Devlin spoke a half-truth.

"Oh, may I see both your eyes?" Keiko asked, brushing past the fringe. She then gasped in shock when she saw the eye, scarred shut. "What happened?"

"I got stabbed in the eye by an overzealous hunter," Devlin answered honestly, glancing at Tamashii who knew where this was going.

"Who?" Keiko questioned, her face wearing an extremely stern expression. "I shall teach him a lesson."

"Oh, he's closer than you think," Devlin smirked at Tamashii. Keiko caught on as Tamashii's eyes widened in horror.

"It was **you**?" Keiko asked, eyes focusing directly on Tamashii, eyes glowing with holy white fire. Tamashii stepped back in fear from this furious mother.

"It was a misunderstanding, actually," Tamashii tried to explain, miserably.

Seras, Gillian and Danielle stepped back as Tamashii was backed into a corner by Keiko.

"You hurt my son over a misunderstanding?" Keiko spoke, her anger rising.

'_Amakusa! You're dead!_' Tamashii swore in his mind as he watched Devlin grinning.

'I_ said I would pay you back someday, Akashi,_' thought Devlin in amusement.

While Keiko was threatening Tamashii, everyone turned when they heard someone enter the lobby. Devlin almost went on the defensive when he saw who had entered. He was a tall, very muscular 18 year old man with short green hair and long bangs, wearing a smart business suit. "You!" growled Devlin. However he was stopped short of attacking when Tamashii put his arm in front of Devlin.

"Why are you here, Mitsuomi?" asked Tamashii.

"I came to watch you fight the Insects," said Mitsuomi. "You have become much stronger since 400 years ago."

"Cut to the chase, Mitsuomi. I know you're not here to shoot the breeze."

"I'm here to congratulate you on killing your wife and child's murderer. Quite an accomplishment, considering he was one of the best assassins back in the feudal era. I also came to deliver a warning."

"And what would that be?" questioned Devlin.

"End your fight against the Fangires, lest you wish to repeat the events of 400 years ago," warned Mitsuomi. "The Dragon will not be denied his destiny." He walked forward and placed a hand on Tamashii's shoulder. "Please, heed my warning…little brother."

"Bro--brother?" gasped Seras.

"You haven't been my brother since you abandoned our family for those damned Fangires," growled Tamashii as he threw Mitsuomi's hand off his shoulder. "I cut my ties with you long ago."

The tension grew as these two brothers stared each other down. What would happen afterwards was anybody's guess.

* * *

**FANG DEMON EMPEROR FORM**

This is Devlin's most powerful form at his disposal, unlocked by Roulette who is known as the Golden Wyvern. Roulette can break the chains binding Fang's shoulders, releasing the golden wings and bats that engulf him and change him into the true form of the Demon Emperor. Fang's true power is unlocked by this act alone and he can shatter a Fangire as well as destroy their souls with any of his "Fever" themed finishers. Fang also possesses the ability to fly in this form, an ability that was unavailable to him in his previous forms. This form proves that Devlin is the heir of the Demon Emperor.

**SLAYER PALADIN MODE**

All of the Slayer System's limiters are removed and the parameters are at 100 percent in this form because this is the Slayer System's perfect form. Known as Version XI, this form was under development and was dangerous to use so it needed to be reworked over and over again. It activates for the first time when Fang first turns into his Demon Emperor Form but it can also be activated by the Paladin Phone which is stored in his mouthpiece. The code 777 activates the transformation. This is dubbed as Project Paladin, which was the original plan of this system. The original purpose of the Slayer System was to assist the 'heir' of the Demon Emperor.


	26. 26th Night: Routine Days and Nights

Devlin and Tamashii sat at the bleachers of the school, watching the team practice for their upcoming season. "Why do they call this game football?" asked Devlin. "I mean, they hold it in their hands. The only time they actually use their feet is during the kickoff."

"I don't know," replied Tamashii. "I've given up trying to figure out modern day humans."

"Where I come from, a football is black, white and actually round," explained Devlin.

"Interesting," said Tamashii in a bored tone. "I was never really into sports, too busy."

"I don't know why I even bother coming here," said Devlin. "Most of the team attacked me in the start of the school year for not following 'the rules'."

"Same here if I recall," added Tamashii. "I think I just enjoy seeing these fools beat themselves up. Saves me the trouble."

"The only person on that team I consider a friend is Kwan. Of course he's a fan of my other self too."

"He's the only one that seems to have a future that doesn't involve the trauma ward or prison."

"You know, this is actually one of the rare times we can act civil with one another, Akashi," said Devlin in realization. "Strange, isn't it?"

"After everything with the Insects, I've come to have some respect for you," said Tamashii in the closest thing he could get to a compliment.

"And I've come to respect you as well," said Devlin. "So, any plans for summer vacation?"

"I plan on returning to Japan for a short while," answered Tamashii.

"Taking the system with you?"

"I plan on dropping it off at the headquarters there."

"You are? Why? I know Fangires become dormant during summer but why leave it there?"

"I need to train myself," answered Tamashii. "I can't rely on the Slayer System all the time. I'm bringing it with me just in case I run into a Fangire before I leave to train."

"Well, all I can say is that you've used it well…" complimented Devlin. "When we both encounter one another, let's fight to see who's stronger, alright?"

Tamashii smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'll try not to hurt you too badly next time." Tamashii then asked, "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to hit the road. Maybe go on another cross-country trip," Devlin said, "Also…" Devlin removed his left glove and allowed the red, blue, green and purple stained glass tribal markings to appear, "I need to know more about the Demon Emperor."

"Your predecessor? The one whose armor you wear?" Tamashii asked.

"So far, all I know that he was once a powerful vampire lord a very long time ago and just vanished," Devlin frowned as he put his glove back on. "But I know there's more to it than that."

"Have you asked your…teammates?" asked Tamashii.

"I did, and I think they're hiding something from me. Fangula isn't talking and well…you know Topper." When he'd asked about the Fangire-like markings, Fangula confessed that he'd been using Fangire energy to invoke the transformation. Each time Fangula bit him, he'd been injecting Devlin with energy from the Fangires they'd sealed. Fangula sealed the souls by absorbing a bit of their essence before converting them into stones. Any of the energy Fangula absorbed would be stored inside the Demon Emperor Stone in his forehead. Devlin accepted that answer, at least for now.

"Well, maybe I can help you with research. There has to be some information out there," said Tamashii. "And I've accumulated a lot of material and knowledge over the centuries."

"You'd really do that, for me?" Devlin said in surprise.

"After what we've been through, I owe you." He added, "We're allies now and housemates too."

Devlin sighed, "I can believe we're all living together. I know it's to help us get along. I'm just surprised we haven't killed each other yet."

"Tell me about it," agreed Tamashii.

* * *

_As per Devlin's father's request , the Slayers had packed up their belongings and moved out of Café Mal d'amour. Sure__**,**__ they would still work there but now they would be living in Devlin's mansion._

_The Slayers all stood at the impressive sight of Fang Manor. Seras and Tamashii were the only ones who'd set foot on the property. Bunshichi just gawked at the building as Chiaki gasped. Bob wore a neutral expression. Sandy wore an expression of surprised excitement since she would be living in a big house now._

"_Woah," said Bunshichi. "That's one big house."_

"_And we'll be staying here?" questioned Chiaki._

"_That's right," Tamashii nodded with a frown. He respected Devlin, but he doubt he could be comfortable living with the Fangires in there._

_The large double doors were pushed open by Francis before he stepped to the side, allowing Devlin to exit and walk down the steps. Francis followed after him, along with Lobo, Gillian, Topper, Miriam and Walter. Roulette and Fangula flew after them and then perched themselves on Devlin's shoulders. Fangula sat on Devlin's right while Roulette settled himself on his master's left._

_Devlin faced the Slayers, his own family (he didn't consider them servants) standing behind him. "Alright, as you all know, you will be staying here. Fortunately, there are plenty of rooms for you to stay in and room to move about so you don't feel so cramped."_

"_That's a given," mumbled Bunshichi._

"_Mr. Tawara, please refrain from speaking until I am finished," snapped Devlin causing the other boy to recoil in embarrassment. "Now then, there are some ground rules you must obey. The first one is that everyone must help out with the chores around the mansion." There were some sounds of protest. "Don't like it? Tough. I don't like freeloaders and if you wish to stay, you need to earn it. That includes meals. Another rule is that my private study, room and the basement are off limits. The library is open to all of you, so long as you do not damage the books. Some of them are very rare and valuable." He then gestured for Walter and Miriam to walk forward. "Miriam will assign you your chores while Walter will assign you your rooms. DO NOT argue with them. If you have any problems, they will be happy to help you." He then asked, "Any questions?"_

_In the end, everything worked out OK for the most part. Bunshichi & Bob would help out with the cleaning, Chiaki & Tamashii would help with cooking and Seras & Sandy would help in any way they could. Rooms were set up pretty well as well. After talking to Devlin and Walter, Bob and Chiaki were allowed to share a room. The other members of the Slayers got their own separate rooms. The only problem they had was when Sandy became upset from being put on the other side of the mansion from Tamashii. The young Fandiri had become quite attached to the Slayer, and for good reason. So, with some consideration, she was allowed to share a room with Tamashii. The user of the Slayer System didn't seem to mind._

_

* * *

_"And that was 2 weeks ago, right?" asked Devlin and he sighed. "I can't believe Mitsuomi is your brother." Tamashii scowled. "I apologize."

"That…_thing_ is not my brother," growled Tamashii.

Devlin decided it was safer to change the subject. He didn't want to make Tamashii angry. Sure, he could take him, but that would just upset a lot of people.

"So, when should we tell Sandy about her being a Fandiri?" questioned Devlin.

Tamashii crossed his arms and frowned, "If it was up to me, she should never know."

"She has every right to know of her heritage, Akashi. Sooner or later she is going to find out on her own and then she'll be upset that we never told her. I for one am going to tell her."

Tamashii gave Devlin a glare, which withered, and then he replied, "I know you would. You both have that much in common to say the least."

"The difference is I've always known and I had parents to help me with it," admitted Devlin. "She's going to need us, all of us, to be there for her. We're the only family she's got now."

"Yeah, family…" agreed Tamashii.

"And family help each other, like cleaning up the place AFTER a huge party," retorted Devlin. "I still blame that Tawara friend of yours."

"You had to admit it was fun, right?" Tamashii responded. "Most of us enjoyed ourselves."

"Including or excluding you?"

"For the most part," Tamashii shrugged.

* * *

_For a few days after the Slayers had moved in there was talk of a house warming party. Of course, Bunshichi had misunderstood that it was just going to be a small party with only the people living in the house and the Fentons. He had thought that it was going to be a HUGE party, considering the size of the mansion. As such, Bunshichi had gone and started talking about it at school… _

_And the result was…_

"_PARTY AT DEVLIN'S!!" shouted out Kwan._

"_YEAH, WE CAN THRASH HIS PLACE!!" shouted Dash happily._

_This was all happening in the cafeteria, about 3 days after the Slayers had moved in. Devlin knew only one person to blame._

"_TAWARA!!"_

* * *

"Because of him, now EVERYONE knows I live in a mansion," muttered Devlin.

"Everyone didn't know you were rich?" questioned Tamashii.

"They knew. Claire's father once worked with my father on a business venture and when she knew who I was she blabbed. I didn't get a moment's peace then and now it's just gotten worse."

"Well, it was fun. Dash tried to pick a fight with me, you joined in, and Francis kicked him out."

"He still glares at me because of that," scoffed Devlin. "Stupid ape."

"Well, you seemed to get along with Kwan."

"Like I said I consider him a friend."

* * *

_Kwan slapped Devlin roughly on the back, which was how he showed affection and appreciation to friends._

"_Hey, Dev! Great party!" Kwan grinned. Both were standing at the snack table. The lights were dimmed and there was a disco mirror ball taking the place of the chandelier. The DJ's (Sam and Tucker) were handling the music. Devlin had to make a lot of calls when word got out about this party. It was supposed to be a simple housewarming one but now it was like one of the parties the A-Listers would throw to make a statement. Well, Devlin still had pride and was a gentleman so he had no choice but to make this party happen. At least everybody was having fun. Danny and Danielle had come to attend. Walter, Miriam, Lobo and Francis were also present to provide adult supervision but they never interfered unless they had to, like Dash's behavior for instance._

"_Thank you, Kwan," Devlin nodded._

"_And, well, sorry about Dash. He's a jerk," Kwan said apologetically._

"_That's long forgotten," Devlin smiled. Lobo had scared off the blonde quarterback, who was probably swearing revenge right about now. "I just don't understand why you hang out with him."_

"_Well, he's the quarterback," said Kwan, "And he's popular."_

"_To me he's just an uncivilized Neanderthal," retorted Devlin. "He has no respect for anyone who he considers beneath him and hates it when someone doesn't go along with the 'Food Chain'."_

"_I know," Kwan agreed. "Whenever Paulina talks about you joining he throws a tantrum."_

"_And then he looks for me and picks a fight," added Devlin. He spread out a hand fan and fanned himself. "And I always win."_

"_Tell me about it. He even told me he tried to fight you and all you used for a weapon was a fan."_

"_Correction: he along with 5 others tried to fight me and all I used were two fans," Devlin corrected. "Either way, if everyone found out, he would be a laughing stock. I even had my eyes closed the whole time." Devlin was a Bat-Fist practitioner, involving the use of fans and putting himself in a trance through battle. Dash had been humiliated since Devlin had literally beaten him with his eyes closed and hand fans of all things. _

_Devlin advised, "You can do better than him. I know because you're a great pianist. Anyone who can play that beautifully and passionately isn't all bad in my book."_

_Kwan whispered into Devlin ear, "About that, mind not telling anyone? I still got a reputation to maintain."_

"_I promise, but you shouldn't really care what other people think," said Devlin. "I mean people think I hang out with losers but I'd rather be with true friends than people who pretend to be and look down on others. My mother didn't raise me that way."_

"_Well, that's cool. That's why girls like you, and well you are a pretty good makeup artist," Kwan pointed out._

"_And violinist," Devlin boasted, "But, well during the summer I'm thinking of practicing my skills. Maybe I'll take up hairdressing."_

"_Hairdressing? Well, added with your makeup skills that would make you…"_

"_A beautician," Devlin finished. "Correct. I wish to fill the world with beautiful things…" He smirked, "And speaking of things of beauty, I have a dance with Danielle."_

"_Well, cool," Kwan nodded. "And if you ever need a favor, you know who to ask."_

"_Thank you, sempai," Devlin gave a nod._

* * *

"Well, as for Sandy…I think we should get it over with as soon as possible," said Tamashii.

"Really? Well, I guess that is the best choice." Devlin paused. "We'll be able to help her understand. I know what it's like to be born a half breed."

Tamashii gave Devlin a thoughtful look. When he'd met Devlin's mother, he'd realized that she wasn't human nor was she demon. She was…her energy was holy. It was like the energy of a celestial. Since then he knew that Devlin was lying about being half human. However, so far, he hadn't detected even the slightest hint of holy energy within Devlin. He did found it in his brother's aura so something was missing here.

"I think Lobo had some fun for a change," Tamashii grinned. "Dash brought some of his fellow throw-outs to try and tried to force their way back in."

"Ah yes," Devlin nodded. "I noticed he was wearing a rather unusual grin too."

* * *

"_Amakusa!" Dash yelled as he pounded on the door of Fang Manor. "Let me in or else!"_

_Dash had tried to pick a fight with Tamashii, hoping to ruin the party and ruin Devlin's social credit. Sadly, it didn't work out that way. Devlin himself came to put a stop to it while Tamashii began to kick his butt. Finally, that really tall butler guy picked him up and threw him out. Meeting the ground, Dash found about five of his buddies out there, trying to figure out a way to get back in._

_Getting no answer, Dash turned to his friends, "Okay, he's had his chance! Get ready guys, we're busting in! A party isn't a party until we say it is!"_

"_Yeah!" the football players cried out in unified idiocy._

_The sounds of a door opening cut off their cheer. Turning, they saw a wild-looking man leaning on the doorframe. He was drinking from a canteen in his hand before replacing it inside his jacket._

"_What do you guys want?" the man frowned. "I'm dealing with enough shouting kids inside. I don't need it out here too."_

"_Well that's tough, old man!" Dash frowned as he stepped up to the man. Apparently he figured his intimidation tactics would work on an adult like it did with the low kids on the high school totem pole. "We want back in and you're going to let us!"_

"_Oh yeah?" the man smirked. Moving fast, he grabbed Dash's jacket and lifted him up. With a light toss, he put Dash a couple of feet back. The other five football players began getting mad and prepared for a fight._

"_Looks like I get to party too," the man grinned as he stepped out and shut the door behind him. "And I thought tonight was going to bore me."_

* * *

"Lobo takes his job as a caretaker really seriously," stated Devlin.

Tamashi agreed, "And had fun doing it."

"I heard the screaming over the pounding music," commented Devlin.

"I would have joined but Seras wanted to dance."

"You care about her, don't you?"

"…" Tamashii sat silent for a moment. "Yeah…yeah I do. Unfortunately, until my mission is complete, I can't be with her."

Devlin looked towards his…well, not friend. Rival perhaps? Maybe along the lines of ally? He couldn't really see himself and Tamashii being all chummy but well they were themselves unique. Maybe it was alright to consider this person a friend…eventually. The scar he carried was there to remind him of what Tamashii had done to him.

"Hey, Dev!" greeted Kwan as he walked up the bleachers to meet his friend. Practice had ended. Around Kwan's neck was a towel and in his hand was a bottle of Gatorade. "Didn't think you were the type to show up and watch football practice."

Devlin shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do. Anyway, I hope you're taking care of those magic fingers of yours…"

Kwan looked uneasy as he saw Tamashii while Devlin mentioned this. Kwan, unknown by his clique, was a magnificent pianist. Devlin had caught him playing in the music room and since then the two had become friends because of their love for music. Kwan actually learnt how to play from his late grandfather, God bless his soul, and never stopped playing. Of course, since he was a football player, he had to maintain his reputation. No one was meant to know about this. Star didn't know either and he really wanted to play something for her.

"Yeah, sure am," said Kwan as he sat down, taking a gulp of Gatorade. "Want some?" he offered.

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Devlin politely declined. He could see Dash headed for the showers but not before giving him a hateful look. "Baxter still hates me, I see."

"Well, you do stand up to him. He's used to being the big man on campus and you did beat him every time he tried to beat you," Kwan said.

Devlin used his hand fan to fan himself. It was a warm afternoon. "Well, he keeps underestimating me. And he should just give up. No one has ever beaten an Amakusa with dirty tricks and it's never going to start."

"Arrogant, aren't you?" commented Tamashii.

"Just stating a fact, Akashi," Devlin said calmly.

"Oh, hey," Kwan spoke up. "There was another Fang sighting last night. That Slayer guy was there too. You guys should've seen it!"

"We did, it was on the news," said Devlin. Last night there had been another ghost attack. Apparently, Prince Aragon of Medieval Ghost Zone had resurfaced and wanted to have his revenge against Danny Phantom. Of course, he never expected any sort of opposition.

* * *

_Aragon, in his dragon form, roared as he attacked the city. People were running in a panic as he laughed, "YES, RUN! RUN, YOU PEASANTS!"_

_Soon, cheering was heard as Danny Phantom was seen, along with his little sister Danni Phantom. "OK, Aragon. You're going to go back to that dungeon and stay there," proclaimed Danny._

"_I THINK NOT!" roared Aragon as he opened his mouth to breathe fire on Danny but suddenly a large blue capsule exploded against his side, causing him to drop out of the sky. "WHO DARES!?" he demanded. Danny looked down to see a mechanical white dragon that looked more like a snake with four clawed feet. Sitting in his chair was Masked Rider Slayer, one of the newest heroes that Amity Park was lucky to have._

_Slayer gave no answer and pulled the lever again to allow his Mecha's jaws to grab one of the capsules. With a push he catapulted the capsule into Aragon's face, who roared in pain._

_Forgetting the Phantoms, Aragon roared and flew straight for Slayer and the Mecha Dragoon but then the Great Dragoon got in its way and roared. The Great Dragoon tackled into Aragon violently and sent the evil ghost dragon/prince skidding across the street. Atop of the Great Dragoon's clock tower was Fang._

"_Dev!" Danni cried as she flew down to her armored boyfriend. "You came!"_

_Fang gave her a nod and said, "Well, I couldn't let my lovely little spirit get herself hurt now, could I?" Danni blushed at his words. "So, Phantom, need help?"_

_Danny could see Aragon was getting up and said, "I appreciate the backup."_

"_OK," Fang nodded. "Slayer, hold on tight!" The Great Dragoon grabbed the Mecha Dragoon's neck between its jaws and then lifted it up before throwing its mechanical counterpart on its back, behind Fang. _

_The castle-wearing dragon let out a roar as it flew up with the Mecha Dragoon on top of it. The Mecha Dragoon's bin was full of capsules again thanks to teleportation technology which would reload its ammo when needed._

_Aragon roared and tried for a fire blast when his mouth was frozen shut by Danny. "Two words, lizard lips; breath mints," Danny quipped. Aragon shattered the ice with his claws and roared as he flew up at Danny. Danni and he blasted at Aragon with their ecto-blasts. He managed to avoid a few but the dragon prince was still getting hit. The Great Dragoon roared and then started firing its fireballs on Aragon as the Mecha Dragoon threw its capsules at the enraged ghost. The magnitude of fire power was too much for Aragon but well the two Riders weren't done yet and neither was Danny. Danny unleashed the most powerful blast of ecto-plasmic he could muster and threw it at Aragon. Danni joined him as well, firing twin beams of ecto-energy at Aragon, pushing him towards the ground._

"_NOW!' shouted out Fang before he leapt off his clock tower. Slayer jumped onto the jaws of his Mecha and was catapulted forwards. _

_The two Riders then dropped down towards Aragon, right legs extended, and slammed into him. It was a Double Rider Kick, though neither of them would call it that. There was an explosion of force as Aragon screamed and reverted to his normal human-like ghost form._

_Fang and Slayer stepped away from the prince as he picked himself up, staggering. He pointed at the two Riders with extreme contempt. "I…I will…get you…"_

_Danny rolled his eyes and took out the Thermos. He twisted the cap and pulled it off before pointing the Thermos at the prince who screamed in outrage as he was sucked in before Danny capped it. "He talks way too much," stated Danny._

* * *

"He was totally awesome!" exclaimed Kwan. Devlin could feel his ego rise from the praises. "And that dragon was awesome! Slayer wasn't too bad either! And, that fight with that ghost pirate ship! That had to be the most awesome thing I saw!"

* * *

_Youngblood, once again dressed as a pirate and leading his skeleton crew aboard his pirate ship, laughed as he caused panic and terror. Though adults couldn't see him, they could still see his ship and that was all that mattered._

"_I'd stop if I were you," Youngblood heard and turned to see a man clad in red and black armor standing on his deck._

"_Who the heck are you!?" Youngblood demanded. "And how did you get on my ship?"_

"_I flew," said the man, "And the name's Fang."_

"_Well, landlubber, you're about to walk the plank! Men, seize him!" Youngblood pointed at Fang with his cutlass. "Arg!"_

_Fang found himself surrounded by ghost pirates and sighed. "The hard way, huh?"_

"_The boy needs a spanking," spoke Fangula._

_Fang soon started to go into a flurry of moves, knocking down each of the pirates who were attacking him. He used a combination of punches and kicks to take them down. They all went down easily around him because, unlike him, they didn't have the power of the Demon Emperor running through their veins._

_Youngblood gaped as one man just took down his entire crew. Even his skeletal parrot was surprised._

"_Sorry, this isn't personal," said Fang as he jumped overboard._

"_Huh?" Youngblood flew over and looked down to see where Fang had gone and saw nothing. "Where'd he go?"_

"_Behind you," Youngblood heard and he narrowed his eyes before turning around…only to be staring face to face with a large black dragon. _

"_Uh…" Youngblood's pupils dilated as he saw the dragon and that Fang was riding it._

_Fang gave a wave and then shouted, "FIRE!!"_

_The Great Dragon roared as it reared back its head. It opened its mouth wide and fired a barrage of explosive fireballs that overwhelmed the ghostly pirate ship. It was a one-sided fight in Fang's favor. Youngblood, though mad, was completely excited because Fang just looked so cool!_

* * *

"And when did you exactly start admiring Fang?" asked Tamashii curiously.

"Well, he and the Ghost-Girl saved me and Star from a monster," Kwan said. "I ran off with Star but I did stick around to see what was going on."

"So, you purposely endangered yourself to catch a glimpse of this?" frowned Tamashii. '_Idiot._'

"Well, it was just too cool not to watch," Kwan said, his excitement deflated.

"Don't mind Akashi, Kwan," said Devlin. "Well, I do hope the football team can do great next season. I heard there's some new blood."

"Hey, maybe you can join," said Kwan. Devlin shook his head.

"You've asked me before, and like I said, the football I only play is the one from my home country," said Devlin. "But thanks for the offer."

"It's called soccer here, you know," Kwan stated.

"And I'm British," retorted Devlin. "I'll call it how I've called it for years."

Kwan smiled at his friend's individuality. He'd learnt that it wasn't a bad thing. If only Dash could accept that. Since meeting Devlin, Kwan had ceased his bullying ways. "Oh, and Dev, the cheerleaders are totally checking you out."

Devlin sighed as he turned to look at the cheerleaders. Some of them were eying him and giggling. Paulina even blew him a kiss. She was attractive, sure, but she only liked him because of his talent and that he was rich. She could care less of what she thought. He was nice to them enough, and would flirt, but his heart belonged to his darling Danielle.

"Well, I'll let them ogle me for a bit, but I need to get going," said Devlin as he stood up. "I'm going to be late for fencing lessons with Lobo."

"Have fun," said Tamashii. "I'll be going to the café."

* * *

"I'm home," announced Devlin as Francis opened the door for him. He gave the large man a nod and walked straight for the man chamber.

"Master Devlin, there's a guest waiting for you in the main chamber as well," spoke Francis.

Devlin stopped and turned his head over his shoulder, quirking his one visible eyebrow. "A guest? Who?"

"Well, he told me not to tell you and to see for yourself," said Francis.

Devlin frowned, '_Sounds oddly familiar_.' He walked up the steps to the main chamber and pushed open one of the doors and entered. Inside he could see Lobo sitting in his chair and drinking his usual cup of coffee with Gillian not to far away making the beverage. Sitting in another chair was an individual dressed in a black cloak but what was more surprising was that his head resembled a bat's. Gillian gave the bat-man a cup of tea and he took it before taking a sniff and sipping it.

Devlin approached the man-bat and bowed in respect, a fist in his palm. "Master Bat Li. Welcome."

Bat Li, the Master of the GekiJyu Bat-Ken (Fierce Beast Fat-Fist) stood up and returned the bow. He then sat down on the chair as Devlin sat down on a chain he'd pulled up for himself. "It's good to see you again, Devlin."

"The feeling is mutual. Tell me what brings you here, Master," said Devlin politely. A few years back, after Devlin had dropped out of the Deathtron Academy, his mother decided to call some old friends who then called some friends of their own. This led to Devlin meeting Master Bat Li, who used fans as his weapons. Devlin had been interested and practiced the art of Bat-Ken since.

"Is it so wrong to see my old pupil?" retorted Bat Li.

"Well, again I thank you for the visit," said Devlin.

"This is no simple visit, my boy," said Bat Li. He pulled a long rectangular box out of his cloak and handed it to Devlin. "I wanted to give you a present. Here." Devlin took the box and pulled off the lid. His eye widened as he gazed upon the impressive war-fan within. It was colored black with a blood red edge.

"Master, this is…" spoke Devlin.

"You still have a long way to go to be a master, but I think you're ready for the real thing. I've heard of you subduing several others with a normal hand-fan."

"Two actually," corrected Devlin. "I was only defending myself and I didn't completely hurt them." He smirked, "Their pride, however…"

"I understand. Your attitude demands you put them in their place," Master Bat Li nodded. "So, tell me about everything that's been happening with you since we last saw each other."

"Everything?" Devlin asked. "Are you sure?" Suddenly, Fangula and Roulette swooped down, flanking Devlin.

"It's alright, Devlin. Master Bat Li knows," said Fangula.

"He does?" Devlin blinked.

"We told him," said Roulette.

Devlin now knew he had nothing to fear. Of course, his Master would know if he was lying anyway. Might as well tell the truth. "Well, you see, it all started when my father sent me this box…"

* * *

**Later that night…**

The Slayers were on the prowl in the poorer side of town. Vampires were in town since the Fangires had shown up and had taken nest. Maybe these bloodsuckers were using this town's haunted reputation to hide their presence since ghosts were the norm. Nobody would even suspect vampires existed. Only Tamashii and Bunshichi of the Slayers were there and they also had two tag-alongs to complete the quartet.

Bunshichi looked to his left, "OK, why are you coming along? I mean you're not part of the team."

"Hey, my family's been hunting vampires for centuries," stated Richard. "I'm doing my part. Besides, someone needs to get them."

"And what's your excuse?" asked Bunshichi as he looked to his right.

"I was bored," said Devlin. "Besides, I need to practice using these." From his wrist a chain with a blade at the end came out. He grasped the chain tightly. "And I want to kill these vampires too. I won't let any innocents suffer while I can do something about it."

"Can you all keep it down?" said Tamashii. "Vampires have very good hearing."

"So, why these vampires specifically?" Devlin asked curiously. He wanted to know why they were hunting vampires. His family had a few, and some of his cousins were vampires too, as well as a couple of uncles and aunts though they were the 'Pure-Blood' kind of vampires. They weren't undead like the turned variety. His father was an exception of the rule and couldn't be considered 'undead' despite being turned. Maybe it had something to do with his warlock status as well.

"Remember those vampires that attacked us at the bowling alley?" questioned Tamashii.

"I do, and it ruined a fun night." Devlin frowned. He just wanted to have a night to be a normal teen for a change.

"Well, I think that they may have set up a nest here."

"Any idea where this nest is?" Devlin asked. He watched as Tamashii activated his Ryuugan.

"Follow me," ordered Tamashii.

"And so it begins," sighed Devlin. He reached to the sides of his belt that had holsters for his war-fan and also another weapon he'd just created. "At least it gives me a chance to test out my new toys."

* * *

This part of Amity Park was full of abandoned buildings since the last massive ghost invasion. People just moved away and never looked back and nobody was interested in moving in. The buildings hadn't been cared for, leaving it for the homeless…or vampires.

These vampires were all red eyes with pale skin and fangs. One of them was sucking the blood out of the neck of a girl, a street hooker from the looks of it, before throwing her body away like garbage. "Damn bitch. Wasn't even a good lay." The vampire licked his lips. "At least she was good for something."

"Wonder when those Fangires are going to call us for help?" asked another vampire. "I mean it's been weeks."

"Just wait. Sooner or later they'll need us. If we do good then we'll be made into Fangires," said the first vampires.

"You won't get the chance," said Tamashii as he walked into the vampires' nest. He scanned the area. There were about 3 dozen of them inside. Not a large number but definitely large enough to be troublesome. His nose picked up the scent of rotting flesh, most likely the remains of these vampires' meal.

"Who the hell are you!?" the lead vampire shouted.

Tamashii drew his swords, "Your executioners. Now!"

From behind him, his teammates, including Devlin and Richard, went on the attack.

"We should leave at least one of them alive to get information," said Devlin as he reached for his holsters and pulled out his weapons.

"Got it," nodded Richard as he drew his whip. He lashed it and ensnared a vampire by the neck. "Nighty-night, bloodsucker!" With a tug, he severed the vampire's neck and reduced him to dust. Richard found himself surrounded and grinned. "Now this is gonna be fun!" With the flick of his wrist, he produced one of his silver knives and let out a howl before attacking. He tossed the knife expertly and it struck a vampire in the heart. He started throwing his knives at the vampires while using his whip, obliterating them with ease.

Bunshichi was using ki-powered punches to smash his fists through the vampires' hearts. He was just too fast and strong for them, which made them wonder how a mere human could be so strong. This wasn't possible as he had quickly taken down 8 of them with his fists. "Who wants some more?" challenged Bunshichi.

Devlin found himself surrounded and narrowed his single eye. The vampires sneered as they stared at him and one of them sniffed the air. "Hey, guys. This one here is a half-breed." Devlin glowered. He hated to be reminded of that.

"Let's put the half-breed in its place!" shouted another vampire.

"You first," said Devlin as he spread out his war-fan. The vampires laughed as they saw this but soon stopped laughing as Devlin did a spin and sliced a vampire's head off with the razor sharp edge of his fan. The vampires were shocked by this. Devlin reached into his second holster and pulled out a black bar. With a flick of his wrist, a serrated blade extended from the bar which was the handle.

The vampires lunged for him. One tried to punch Devlin in the head while another aimed to kick him in the stomach. The puncher got his heart pierced by Devlin's blade while the kicker had his head sliced off when Devlin tossed his fan. The fan returned to Devlin and he got into a stance. Devlin was a practitioner of the martial arts style known as the Fierce Beast Bat-Fist, which utilized war-fans. Devlin enjoyed this technique because his opponent would underestimate him because he used fans as a weapon. The new weapon he had was a snake sword he dubbed the "Viper Fang". It was made of silver, the perfect weapon against vampires.

Devlin continued to fight the vampires, his eye glowing red as he did and the stained glass tribal markings appearing on his skin. The vampires saw this and started to back away in fear. Not noticing the sudden change, Devlin slid his weapons back into their holsters before throwing his hands to the ground. The Lucifer Metal chains shot from his wrists and into the ground. In a matter of second, blade tipped chains shot out from the ground and impaled the vampires from behind, running through their hearts. They all turned to dust as Devlin withdrew the chains.

"It's scary how good you're getting with that," commented Richard as he cleaned one of his knives.

Devlin struck at Richard's direction with one of his chains which made a cut in his cheek but impaled a vampire which had been sneaking up behind the Belmont. Realizing this, Richard turned around and stabbed the vampire with one of his knives, killing it as it turned to dust.

"Thanks," said Richard.

"Just watch your back, Mr. Belmont," said Devlin.

Tamashii had already finished off a few vampires, quickly and efficiently with the use of his swords. He slid them back into their scabbards and with a click secured them.

Bunshichi wiped the sweat off his brow, saying, "That's all of them."

"No," Devlin said as he scanned the area, the markings on his skin fading. "There's one left."

"Yeah, I sense him," said Tamashii as he crept up behind a pile of boxes. His eyes then widened slightly. He then kicked the boxes, causing them to fall on top of the vampire.

"Gah!" screamed the vampire as boxes fell on top of him. He then leapt up and pressed himself against a wall. "A…Akashi!" screamed the vampire, terrified at the sight of the Slayer.

"I thought it was you, Sugo," said Tamashii.

"It's Anderson now. Drake Anderson," cowered the vampire.

"I don't care," said Tamashii as he kicked Drake in the gut. "That's for running off during Sekigahara."

Devlin quirked an eyebrow, "You know this vampire?"

"We've run into each other a few times," Tamashii responded. He continued to kick Drake. "What the hell are you doing in Amity Park? Are you working for the Fangires?"

"Hell, no!" denied Drake. "There's no way I'll work with those freaks."

"A freak calling others freaks," muttered Richard. Devlin elbowed Richard. "Hey!"

"Watch your mouth. Some of my relatives are vampires," hissed the dhampir.

"Oh…my bad," Richard gulped sheepishly.

"And besides," said Tamashii, still kicking Drake, "He's not a freak, he's just a coward. So, why are you here?"

"Uh, well…after hearing what happened to you after Sekigahara, I started researching these Fangires. And you'll never guess what I found out!"

"That Tokugawa was really the Dragon Fangire?" said Tamashii. Drake nodded. "I know. How else would someone like Mitsuhide be able to get the drop on Oda-sama? That still doesn't answer my question," Tamashii frowned. "WHAT are you doing here?"

"I was laying low!" Drake almost shrieked. "Fangires on the rise and stuff, y'know? They're really moving too! It's risky being a vampire these days!"

"Explain," Devlin frowned. Stepping forward, Drake glimpsed at Devlin and paled even further.

"Uh…yes sir, Demon Prince," Drake gulped. Devlin quirked an eyebrow at being called 'Demon Prince'. "Well, the Fangires are recruiting a lot of vampires, promising evolution and such. Me, I know it's a load of bull. You don't get that kind of power for just being a gopher."

"Demon Prince?" asked Bunshichi

"Well, that's what they call Fang these days," Drake answered, trying to keep his gaze off Devlin. "I mean, do you honestly think the Scorpion didn't want to brag about beating Slayer and Fang?"

"He struck me as the type," Tamashii frowned. "Keep talking."

"W-well, he recorded the entire Hive Lords thing for all the Fangire Clans to see," Drake gulped. "Do you realize how many Fangires and vampires you freaked out when you took down the Hive Lords? I mean, that was before the Demon Prince revealed himself."

"Why would how I look freak out Fangires?" asked Devlin.

"Because the Fangires worshipped the Demon Emperor, man!" Drake cried out. "He was the one who kept them in check, protected them, and made sure they were punished if they broke their laws. He was their king!"

Devlin frowned slightly. This was definitely something he wanted to hear. This was some of the most reliable information he was getting about the Demon Emperor. Still, he needed to know more.

"So what happened to the guy?" asked Richard. "I mean, obviously the Fangires are running wild. So what gives?"

"He was overthrown," Drake answered. "A bunch of Fangires who were experimenting on themselves boosted their strength and caught him off guard. Last I heard they entombed him somewhere."

"And because I am using his power, the Fangires are getting scared," Devlin reasoned.

"Damn right!" Drake cried. "I mean, your gold armor is a spitting image! Your weapons, sealing souls, fusing with other Fangires, and Roulette the golden dragon! You're him in all but name!"

Devlin's frown deepened. He was getting more information from this vampire than he was from his partners. He knew if he asked Fangula he'd just dodge the question so he had to find answers himself. Unfortunately, there wasn't much info on the Demon Emperor. This was the first clue he'd gotten about said Emperor's identity.

"Please, you need to help me!" shouted Drake as he groveled at Devlin's feet. "I don't wanna die! I got so much to live for!"

"He's annoying," said Devlin.

"Agreed, but he's a good source of information at times so I let him live," said Tamashii.

"So, will you help me? I really need a good hideout! I'll do anything!" Drake cried.

Tamashii turned his head to look at the Rider and smirked. Devlin immediately caught the meaning and protested, "No! No way! I am not doing it! We have enough people living there as it is! No way am I letting him stay!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you stay," grumbled Devlin as he walked into Fang Manor with Drake behind him. The others had gone off somewhere, leaving Devlin to babysit his newest 'houseguest'. "My home isn't a hotel."

"Oh, thank you," said Drake gratefully. He shook Devlin's hands vigorously. "You are indeed generous, Demon Prince!" Devlin tore his hands away from Drake's grasp.

"First off: don't call me that name," warned Devlin. He continued, "And don't think you'll be living here for free. If you want a place to sleep or blood to drink, you need to earn it."

"I'll do anything!" Drake saluted.

Devlin rolled his eye. "Now, since you know a lot about the Demon Emperor, I want you to find any more information about him and his connection to the Fangires. I know there's more than just being their king."

"Oh, OK," Drake blinked. "I can do that."

"Good," said Devlin. "Francis, please show Mr. Anderson to an empty guest room."

"Yes, Master," Francis nodded. "Follow me," said Francis as he walked. Drake followed after the butler.

Devlin leaned his back against the double-doors. "Demon Prince? Fangire King? What does it all mean?" He removed his glove and willed the markings to appear. "Fangula, I got a lot of questions for you."

* * *

The coffin opened up and a male figure sat up as he looked around himself. "Where am I?"

"I'm glad you're back, Ryuzaki," said the Dragon to the Salamander Fangire. "It took us a long time to reform your body. How are you feeling?"

Ryuzaki glowered, "How am I feeling? I had my body broken apart and my soul turned into a stone. How do you think I am feeling!?"

"I'd watch that tone of voice if I were you," the Dragon warned. "Emi and Mitsuomi had to give all the life energy they consumed to you to let you live again. I ordered them to do so since you're still useful."

Ryuzaki licked his lips. His hunger returned and he wanted those girls who'd eluded him. "Fine, as long as I get my revenge."

"So," began the Dragon. "I'll ask again. How do you feel?"

Ryuzaki smiled. "Pissed off and ready for round three."

* * *

The next day, after school, Devlin was in a room with several members of the Freshmen 'in-crowd' discussing about the upcoming Freshman Dance. Devlin himself was considered part of the in-crowd despite his reluctance and hanging out with his friends. He wasn't as arrogant as these people.

Claire was part of the committee organizing the dance and he'd been elected as the committee's head by a unanimous vote. He'd been nominated by Richard, obviously, and he was elected immediately since he had money and popularity, and was intelligence, not to mention attractive.

They'd began organizing the dance a week ago. The dance would take place in two more weeks, giving them ample time for it. They already discussed things like food, refreshments, decorations and the like. Music was still an issue though and the theme hadn't been decided.

"So, what about a "Welcoming Summer" theme?" suggested one of the committee members, a Freshman member of the Football team.

"You mean like the beach?" asked a girl who was part of the cheerleading squad.

"Yeah," the football player grinned. "All the girls dress in bathing suits and the guys in trunks and Hawaiian shirts."

"You just want to look at all the girls, Andrew," chided Claire. "Devlin, what about you? Why don't we have it in your place?"

Devlin sighed. "After the last party we had and the mess we had to clean up, I doubt my guardians will allow me to have another party."

"Hey, that place of yours is big enough for any party," said the cheerleader, Stacy as he recalled.

"Agreed, but after the last one, I can't have parties unless it's a holiday," responded Devlin. He tapped his pen against a sheet of paper. "Now, aside from theme, we need to select music. It's either a DJ or a live band."

"I can get us a DJ," said Andrew. "I mean I heard Manson and Foley used to be DJ's for the school."

"We'll put that under consideration," said Devlin.

"But even if we do agree on a band, how will we get one?" asked Stacy.

"I got that taken care of," said Devlin. "As for a theme, how about a Horror Costume Ball?"

The rest of the committee blinked. They knew Devlin had gothic tastes if his clothing and mansion was evident enough.

"Sounds…juvenile," said Claire with a grimace.

"Hey, it sounds fun to me," said Andrew. "I say we second it."

"Well, you wanna vote now?" Stacy asked.

"Fine…" sighed Claire. '_Maybe I could dress up and dance with Devlin_.'

* * *

The Fangire Clan Heads were in a meeting of their own. The only ones who were not in attendance were the head of the Reptile Clan, who was plotting, and the head of the Insect Clan, who had been destroyed by Fang and Slayer.

"We…are in VERY big trouble," the head of the Aqua Clan frowned.

"Don't have to tell me twice," the head of the Beast Clan growled. "Scorpion is gone, as well as the Hive Lords."

"How is this possible?!" the head of the Avian Clan shrieked. "They were elite! Undefeatable! Unstoppable!"

"Obviously Fang and Slayer proved otherwise," the head of the Aqua Clan snapped. "I assume that you all saw the events that Scorpion had aired for all to see?"

"How couldn't we?" asked the head of the Avian Clan. "Fang changed into the spitting image of the Demon Emperor! Many members of my clan are calling him the Demon Prince!"

"Many of mine agree," the head of the Beast Clan nodded. "Frankly, I'm inclined to agree. That kind of power…not to mention Roulette himself had arrived. That just proves it."

"We can't let this dissuade us!" the head of the Avian Clan shrieked. "We overthrew the Demon Emperor and those who supported him! He was too cowardly to take what we deserved so we decided to do it ourselves!"

"Aye, we did," the head of the Aqua Clan nodded. "However, it seems that he had an heir planned to take the reins. The seers mentioned the golden prince, but we had all considered it an echo. We had sealed the Demon Emperor away."

"Either he got out and chose an heir, or his power finally found someone worthy," the head of the Flora Clan spoke finally. "We should have realized that power such as his could not be extinguished."

"Feh, we did it once, we can do it again," the head of the Beast Clan growled.

"Sometimes I wonder," the head of the Flora Clan sighed. "We see ourselves as a pinnacle, insurmountable, unbeatable. But…in these past months we have lost more or our kin than we have since the Fangire species was born. In all that time, the only ones who could truly destroy a Fangire are Slayer, Fang, other Fangires…or the Demon Emperor himself."

"What are you saying?" the head of the Avian Clan frowned. "You are dangerously close to treason."

"Oh, I am not going to stab anyone in the back," the head of the Flora Clan shrugged. "My grave is too deeply dug for that. I will however offer a question."

"And what would that be?" asked the head of the Aqua Clan.

"During the reign of the Demon Emperor, the Fangire race had security, peace, abundant food, prosperity, and happiness," the head of the Flora Clan spoke. "When Dragon took over, we have become war-like, gluttonous, arrogant, disorganized, and killers for the sake of killing, rather than food. Dragon promised us a golden age, but I have yet to see any indication that he is attempting to bring that."

* * *

Devlin exited the school and yawned tiredly. His eyes brightened when he saw his beloved 'Ghost-Girl' waiting outside.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Devlin as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The meeting took a lot longer than I thought." Danielle reached up to stroke his cheek, smiling.

"It's okay," replied Danielle. "I mean you're going to be busy with organizing the dance and all." She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…Claire is part of the committee," Danielle grumbled. Devlin immediately eased her worries with a deep kiss. She returned the kiss with a sigh as she felt his lips messaging hers. He slowly pulled away, licking his lips and fangs.

"Sweet lips," he smirked.

"Oh, you!" she lightly smacked his chest. "You really do know how to make me feel better."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he retorted. "Now, how about a walk in the park and then we can stop by the café?"

"Sure," she nodded. The couple walked off school grounds, hand-in-hand, not realizing someone was watching them from afar.

Ryuzaki bit his lower lips, eyes blazed in fury, "That brat. I remember how you stopped me. First, I'll kill you, then I'll go after Akashi. Maybe I'll leave you alive so I can rape that girl of yours…"

* * *

In Café Mal d'amour, Tamashii looked up from his place at the counter. Chiaki, Bob and Bunshichi were also working. Seras wasn't around since she had a photo shoot. At the counter sat Lobo, enjoying a cup of coffee. Surprisingly, Gillian and Francis also decided to help out. Gillian became the café's greeter and new waitress as Francis mopped the floors, cleaned the tables and did the dishes along with taking orders. Most of the male customers couldn't take their eyes away from the beautiful female Fangire as she took their orders.

"Something the matter?" Lobo asked the samurai.

"I just have this weird feeling, that's all," said Tamashii. "Like someone is back for payback."

"Maybe you're right," nodded Lobo. "Maybe…" He raised up the cup. "One more and put it on my tab."

"OK," said Chiaki as she started to make one more cup of coffee.

* * *

As Devlin and Danielle arrived in the park, all of a sudden the strings of his mystical violin began to vibrate and 'sing'. He stopped in his tracks as Danielle gave him a questionable look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Fangire," uttered Devlin.

He spun around and his eye widened when he saw none other than Ryuzaki standing there with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"YOU!" shouted Devlin. "But you can't be back!" Devlin protested.

"That's right, I'm back," said Ryuzaki maliciously. "And I want payback, so if you don't mind…" the stained glass markings on his face appeared before he morphed into his true Fangire form. Of course, now he had a humanoid face with some reptilian features since the stained glass patterns resembled scales colored red, yellow and orange. He had tree spikes jutting out each shoulder and a salamander's head on his chest. His fingers and toes ended with sharp claws.

As soon as he changed, the people in the park ran for their lives, leaving Devlin and Danielle alone.

"Danielle, run," said Devlin but then he saw the flash of light and turned to see she had turned into her ghost mode. "Danielle?"

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly.

"But, Danielle-" he started to protest but seeing the determined look on her face, he knew he couldn't deny her. "OK," he gave her a nod as the chains slithered out from his wrist. He gripped the blades and focused his eyes on the Salamander Fangire. "It'll take Fangula awhile to get here, so we better hold him off while we can."

"Right," Danielle nodded in agreement.

The Salamander Fangire soon started his attack, the salamander head in his chest opening its jaws to fire a barrage of fireballs at the dhampir and halfa. They both dodged to opposite sides to avoid the blasts before attacking. Devlin used his chains and hurled them at the Fangire who got struck in the chest by them. Swinging them around, he slashed the Fangire repeatedly. At the same time, Danni was using ecto-blasts on Ryuzaki but they didn't have much of an effect on him.

Ryuzaki grabbed the chains and then tugged on them. Devlin dug his heels into the ground as Ryuzaki continued to pull. The chains were a part of him so it hurt him when they were being tugged. Roaring, the Salamander Fangire gave a powerful tug that pulled Devlin into the air. Swinging the chains above his head, he then repeatedly smashed Devlin against the ground without mercy. He then let go of the chains. Devlin was lying on the ground, bruised and bloodied from the abuse, his chains lying limply around him. The chains began to slowly retract.

"Devlin!" shouted Danielle as she flew to help him. Ryuzaki smashed his fist right into Danielle, sending her flying into a tree. She was knocked out instantly on impact, forced back to human form, as Devlin watched, horrified.

"Danielle…" he whispered before yelling out, "DANIELLE!!"

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, a golden streak flew out of it, shouting out, "It's time for my dramatic entrance!" It was Roulette.

Topper stood outside the mansion, watching as the golden streak flew out a window and through the air. He smirked and said, "Well, well, well, looks like the Demon Emperor is about to make his Amity Park debut."

* * *

Ryuzaki chuckled as he marched towards her. "_Now, I can have her…_" Devlin grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, wrestling with the Fangire. "_You damn boy! Trying to stop me again!?_"

"Yes I am," growled Devlin as stained glass patterns started appearing on his skin. He didn't look like he noticed this and neither did Ryuzaki as the patterns vanished as soon as they appeared. Ryuzaki elbowed Devlin in the gut before throwing him to the ground. He stomped on Devlin's back, forcing him to the ground, before flipping over his body and stomping on his chest. Devlin spat out blood.

"_Stay there and just watch_," the Salamander Fangire said before turning back to finish off Danielle.

Devlin struggled back to his feet and shouted out, "FANGULA!" Fangula responded to the call and flew into Devlin's open hand. The boy pressed Fangula against his free hand, allowing the vampire to bite him. The energy flowed through his body as the patterns appeared once more along with his stained glass tribal markings as his Fang Belt materialised from the ghostly chains.

"Henshin," Devlin hissed as he snapped Fangula on the belt.

"_Wake Up!_"

Devlin began charging at Ryuzaki as the armor formed. The chains shattered off him, revealing Devlin's Fang Armor, as he grabbed Ryuzaki from behind. Ryuzaki shrugged Fang off before slashing him repeatedly in the chest, sending sparks flying. He then sent Fang flying with a fireball, slamming him into a tree. Fang slid down the bark and looked on as the Salamander Fangire proceeded towards Danielle.

"Devlin, get back up!" Fangula ordered.

Suddenly, the two heard a laughing sound as a golden creature floated over them."Hello, master!"

"What?" Fangula asked, confused. "Roulette?" It was none other than the golden dragon, Roulette, and the key to unlocking Fang's true power.

"Time to party!!" The golden dragon swooped down and shattered the chains binding Fang's shoulder pads. Fang stood up as the shoulder pads unfolded and enlarged like a pair of bat wings. The wings glowed golden letting loose a swarm of golden bats. Fang raised up his left arm and the golden dragon attached himself to it, shouting out, "_FINAL WAKE UP!"_

The bats came flying back and engulfed Fang's body, changing him to his most powerful form, the Demon Emperor Form. The bats granted him golden boots, gauntlets, torso armor, and a blood red chestplate that looked like bat wings with three green jewels in a vertical line. He was also given a new visor topped with a golden crescent moon ornament. A burst of flames from his back formed his cape.

Fang's eyes went towards Ryuzaki who was ready to kill Danielle but he acted quickly and grabbed Ryuzaki by the back of his neck before throwing him into the air. Ryuzaki rolled over the grass before looking up at Fang. His eyes widened as he looked at Fang's new appearance. "_NO!_" Ryuzaki roared before firing a stream of flames but Fang's new armor made the fire harmless to him. Ryuzaki decided to do this the old fashion way and lunged at Fang who slammed his fist hard into Ryuzaki's face. Fang then proceeded to kick Ryuzaki in the gut repeatedly, causing sparks to explode off Ryuzaki with each impact before he used a side kick to send Ryuzaki sailing. Ryuzaki picked himself up and looked at Fang, enraged. He charged straight at the Rider, body covered in flames.

Fang raised his dragon equipped left arm and pulled the head, which was the switch. Images under the window on the dragon's back began to spin rapidly before it stopped, showing an image resembling Fang's visor with a pair of wings flanking it. A red aura rose up around Fang as he got into a pose.

"_WAKE UP FEVER!!_"

Fang leapt up and when he gained enough altitude he dropped back down with both feet aimed at Ryuzaki.

"_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!!_"

A pair of sharp energy blades were attached to his ankles, formed from his own energy. He smashed into Ryuzaki and delivered several powerful kicks in succession as the energy blades slashed into Ryuzaki repeatedly. Ryuzaki's feet dragged along the ground as Fang kept striking Ryuzaki violently.

Ryuzaki slammed into a tree before Fang leapt off him and landed on the ground. He turned away and threw his cape off his shoulder dramatically before walking away from Ryuzaki. Fang's emblem formed in the air for a moment before it faded away. Ryuzaki's body slid down the tree and then his entire body exploded into glass shards leaving nothing, not even his soul, behind.

Fang went to check on Danielle. He kneeled down and brushed some of her hair away from her face, "Danielle? Are you okay?"

The ghost girl opened her eyes to see Fang's new form up close. She knew this was Devlin and gasped. "Wow…you look amazing."

The armor vanished in a flash of light as the golden bats flew away and faded into nothingness. The golden dragon and Fangula perched themselves on Devlin's shoulders. Fangula was on the left while the dragon was on the right.

"Wonderful!" the golden dragon cheered.

Gently clasping Danielle's hand, Devlin hoisted the halfa to her feet. She smiled brightly before hugging him, almost knocking Fangula and Roulette off of their perches.

"I'm glad you're okay," Devlin sighed in relief.

"As long as I have you," Danielle smiled. "I know I'll be safe."

* * *

"What did you say?" the Dragon Fangire growled angrily.

"It seems," Emi sighed. "Ryuzaki had gone after Fang and his lover. From what my agents told me, Fang assumed his Emperor Form and destroyed him."

"Is his soul still available?" the Dragon Fangire sighed. Ryuzaki had a role to play in some plans and getting him again would be worth it.

"No sir, he's GONE. There's no soul to recover," Emi answered. "Fang destroyed it completely. Nothing was left to recover."

The Dragon Fangire's claws dug into the armrests of his chair. That was not something he had wanted to hear. Ryuzaki's abilities were high class and very hard to replace. An elemental Fangire was rare. Often they hid from sight. Of all the targets he could have gotten, he tried to take down Fang.

"The FOOL!" the Dragon Fangire roared as he stood up. The armrests of his chair became pulp as he clenched his fists in them. "I did not have him revived simply so he could seek vengeance or pick up his old habits! He had a purpose, and now he's gone for good!"

"So what do you intend to do?" Mitsuomi asked stoically.

"This can't go on," the Dragon Fangire growled. "We have to destroy Slayer and Fang. Their interference can no longer be tolerated."

"You know," Mitsuomi spoke up. "Many Fangires and vampires are calling him the Demon Prince, as in the heir of the Demon Emperor."

"Impossible!" the Dragon Fangire roared. "The Demon Emperor is dead and buried! I and the other Clan Heads did away with him! He is no threat!"

"Obviously he got out, or at least his spirit did," Mitsuomi shrugged. "He obviously passed his power onto the Akuma boy."

"Akuma, shakuma," the Dragon Fangire growled. "A bunch of misfits and freaks. They call themselves the top….heh, we Fangires are superior. We will prove the best over time."

'_So you say,_' Mitsuomi and Emi thought to themselves.

* * *

When Devlin and Danielle arrived at the café, Gillian opened the door to them, "Welcome to-" she gasped. "Danielle!" she began to panic as she helped Devlin bring the girl inside. "What happened?"

"Had a run in with a Fangire," he replied. He looked around and saw that none of the customers were paying them much attention. Good. He needed to talk with Tamashii.

"No wonder I felt your power," realized Gillian as she helped Danielle to one of the booths and set her down. "I'll go get her a glass of water."

"Thank you," Devlin nodded. He walked over to the counter and planted himself on one of the seats next to Lobo. "Hey, Akashi."

"Yes?" responded Tamashii. "You want something to drink? Ask Bob or Chiaki."

"Not interested but thanks for offering," remarked Devlin. "Anyway, I had a confrontation with Ryuzaki."

Tamashii stared at him and said, "What?"

"Ryuzaki came back. I guess they managed to bring him back," said Devlin. Chiaki came to take his order when she brought Lobo his next cup of coffee. "Ice tea," he told her. She nodded and went to make the drink for him.

"So that was the odd feeling," muttered Tamashii. He then said, "So, you took care of him?"

"He made two mistakes," began Devlin as he raised up his middle and index finger. "One: he underestimated me. And Two: he hurt Danielle. So I executed him for his insolence."

"You're starting to talk like a king," remarked Lobo as he slowly sipped his coffee. It was his 4th cup already. The people here, despite being vampire hunters, he had to admit knew how to make good coffee; real coffee, not like the stuff in Starbucks. He never added anything to his coffee. He liked it nice and strong with the original flavor.

"Well, I am known as the 'Demon Prince' for a reason," smirked Devlin. "Anyway, I also came to tell you that the committee has already decided on the theme for the dance and the music."

"The dance. As in the one after Finals?"

"Exactly," nodded Devlin. "They'll inform the students before the start of study week." Study week was when all classes were cancelled to give time for students to study for the Finals. The school would still be opened to allow students to use resources to help with their studying. Then there were Finals and then the Freshman Dance. "As for music they'll be a live band as well as a DJ."

"Live band, huh?" Tamashii stared. "I'm guessing it's going to be your band, the Fang Gang, correct?"

Fang Gang was the band that Devlin started, made up of himself, Lobo, Francis and Gillian with Topper acting as their manager. Devlin was on lead vocals, along with Lobo on electric guitar, Francis on bass and Gillian on the keyboard. He'd started it several days after returning from Metropolis on a whim and realized they had potential. Devlin would also write songs and was inspired by his adventures as Fang. He'd also written songs in tribute of his Arms Monsters. Gillian had nearly hugged the life out of him after she found out he'd written a song for her entitled "Innocent Trap". The other songs were "Destiny's Play" for Fang, "Silent Shout" for Francis and "Shout in the Moonlight" for Lobo. The newer ones were in tribute of the Slayer System known as "Individual System" and the Demon Emperor Form known as "Supernova". An instrumental piece entitled "Entrance Procession" had also been written.

They'd played a week ago on the café's stage and everyone enjoyed their performance. Kwan had even brought Star along to watch his friend sing. That had increased Devlin's standing with the in-crowd, not like he cared of course. But the amount of fan-mail was flattering.

"So, aside from studying for Finals, I'll also be busy with organizing the dance and rehearsing," said Devlin with a shrug. "So, are you going to be taking Seras to the dance, Akashi? I know she'll be looking forward to it."

"I haven't asked her," admitted Tamashii. "And shouldn't we be more concerned about the Reptile Clan and whatever they're planning? I mean you just got attacked today."

Devlin's eyes narrowed. "Yes, them." Ryuzaki's attack had reminded him that the Reptile Clan of Fangires was still at large. "Drake's been collecting information for me and what he's found out…it involves us being 6 feet under."

Tamashii sighed. "As usual…We're obstacles."

"He's telling us to be careful. Fangires are going to either bow down to us or try to take us down after what we did to the Insect Clan's Hive Lords."

"Well, if we do see Mitsuomi, Snake or the Dragon, leave them to me," Tamashii swore, "They're mine." Tamashii still refused to refer to the Snake Fangire by her old name.

Devlin wanted to object but he really couldn't. He understood that to Tamashii his honor was important so this was a fight for his honor. It was personal in a lot of ways.

He turned to look at Danielle and grabbed his glass. He took a sip of the refreshing beverage and smiled. He didn't want anything to disrupt the peace here. He, as the heir of the Demon Emperor, wanted peace amongst the races of humans and Fangires and would gladly fight for it.

"Mind if I take the stage?" asked Devlin.

Tamashii shrugged. "Sure." He reached under the counter and placed a violin case on the top. "Here you go." This was an extra violin that Devlin had the Slayers keep for him in the café when he wanted to play on stage. He couldn't always bring the Blood Rose with him whenever he went due to its value so this was the only alternative. He only ever brought a violin along with him when he went to practice in the music room.

Devlin opened up the case and took out the violin and bow. "Thank you." He walked up to the stage, sat on the stool, and started to play a piece for the customers. The music had a soothing effect on everyone and allowed those who heard it to relax. It was Devlin's specialty, using music to beautify the world.


	27. 27th Night: Preparations and Reflections

It was night time when both Fang and Slayer ended up facing against a couple of Fangires. From their appearance, they were a Cobra and Gecko Fangire.

"Looks like the Dragon wants us dead," said Fang.

"Are you surprised?" asked Slayer.

"Not really," Fang shrugged. "But let's remind him with whom he's dealing with." He called, "Roulette!"

"Pyun Pyun!" the small golden dragon answered as he zipped through the air and then hovered above Fang. "I've come as you've called! Tension Fortissimo!" The dragon then flew across Fang's body, breaking the chains holding his shoulders.

Slayer reached up to his mouthpiece and it popped right out. He flipped it open and entered the three digit code. It was 777. He then pressed "ENTER".

"INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"

Fang's shoulders unfolded into a pair of golden wings which released a large swarm of golden bats. The bats kept the Fangires at bay as Fang raised up his left arm, allowing Roulette to attach himself to it.

"_FINAL WAKE UP!_"

The bats enveloped Fang's body as a result, transforming him into his strongest form. He became clad in golden armor with a reinforced red chestplate and a new helmet with a black mouthguard and crescent moon ornament.

"SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"

Slayer's armor loosened and then flew off, revealing the red six pointed emblem on his chest and the sapphire armor underneath. The wings spread out and covered his body before they were absorbed and turned his bodysuit ivory white. His gauntlets, boots and helmet now matched the rest of the armor. The eyes changed color from blue to red as the golden sections of his Save Mode faceplate reconfigured, the top section becoming horns and the bottom sections moving to the spot where his ears were.

"HAH!" shouted Fang as he threw his left arm to the side, releasing the flames from his back which then formed into his cape.

"PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!"

Slayer attached a Power Whistle into a slot in the back of the Paladin Phone and then rotated the slot around the side to become the handle, eyes trained on the two Fangires.

The two Reptile Clan members showed no fear and charged at the two Riders. How stupid. Fang tugged at Roulette's head as Slayer pulled out the whistle kept in his gun handle before sliding it into the Slayer Buckle.

"_WAKE UP FEVER!_"

"PALADIN BLASTER: RISING UP!"

Fang leapt upwards as Slayer aimed his Paladin Blaster (the Paladin Phone's gun mode) at the Fangires. The charge up was instantaneous as the antennae, which became the barrel, produced a glowing golden magical circle in front of it.

"_FINAL RISING BLAST!_"

Slayer then pulled the trigger, unleashing the massive blast which also caused an equally powerful recoil that threw him backwards.

Fang dropped down on the Fangires and the red energy collecting at his feet became a pair of wing-like blades. He then executed his attack, "_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!_"

Slayer's attack hit the Cobra Fangire and the intense burst of heat petrified it. Slayer vaulted off a wall to offset his recoil and performed a flying kick, shattering the fragile Fangire.

Fang performed several kicks in quick succession which hit the Gecko Fangire. His blades also hacked away at his opponent before the Fangire shattered into oblivion. Fang threw his cape over his shoulder and turned around to face Slayer. Slayer's armor vanished in the form of glowing blue fragments which fell away from his body as Fang's armor glowed golden and vanished in the form of bats. Roulette and Fangula perched themselves on Devlin's shoulders.

"That really helped me relieve some stress after Finals," yawned Devlin as he stretched.

"Don't get cocky," warned Tamashii. "Just because you have that new form doesn't mean you're invincible."

"I know, I know," Devlin agreed. "The only think I'm looking forward to is the dance. After all that studying, the Finals and this, I really want to have one night where I can be normal for a change."

"Normal is a relative term," stated Tamashii. "Let's get home. Sandy must be worried sick by now."

Devlin grinned teasingly, "You're going soft, Akashi." Tamashii ignored his fellow Rider as he mounted the X-Lion and put on his helmet. Devlin mounted his own bike, the Blood Fang and also put his helmet on. Both Riders then sped off home with Roulette and Fangula flying after the two Riders.

* * *

"I think I might enjoy seeing the Freshman dance this year," Sam grinned as she went through her music collection. "I mean it's going to be a gothic costume party. How cool is that?" She was glad that Devlin was part of the committee. He had good taste.

"Yeah, cool," Tucker sighed. He was in a huff since his suggestion of a techno-paradise was rejected the second it left his mouth. Devlin said he wanted everyone to enjoy the dance, not be bored to tears. Him and Sam having to DJ the event was almost like rubbing it in his face. He and Sam would be the only Juniors there.

"I'm kinda neutral with that," Danny chuckled. "I have to deal with it enough with Devlin and Ichijyo."

"Yeah, you deal with that on a regular basis, don't you?" Sam laughed. "So, is Danielle excited about it?"

"Please," Danny groaned. "She's been freaking out about it since the announcement. Since it's a Halloween-themed ball, she wants something that will complement what Devlin's going to wear, which she doesn't know since he won't tell her."

"I'm surprised that you're so calm about it," Tucker commented. "Usually you'd have the anti-creep stick out and ready to bash Devlin over the head."

"He broke it last time he was over," Danny growled. As soon as Danny showed up with the bat, Devlin had used his chains to snap it in half, warning him that it would be his neck next time. A devilish smirk then came over his face. "Besides, dad got these new 'Fenton Ghost Tracers'. I figure if I keep one on Danielle then I can follow her easily."

Tucker rolled his eyes as Sam sighed. She spoke, "Danny, I think you need to let this whole rivalry with Devlin go. It's obvious that he's the right guy for Danielle."

"But, Sam…" Danny began.

"No buts, Danny," she snapped. "Devlin has proven himself to be the perfect gentleman and boyfriend for Danielle. When I see them together, it's like I'm seeing us."

Danny bristled at the comparison. "I'm not like him," he denied.

"You're both superheroes who can transform to protect the city and the people they care about," Sam stated. "You're both alike where it counts. The difference is that he doesn't let anything like fame, popularity or riches go to his head." There was a popularity poll between Masked Rider Fang, Slayer and Danny Phantom and it currently looked like a pretty close race. Danny had been smug about it when he found out. Devlin just treated it with indifference. Tamashii couldn't care less about it.

Danny frowned, "You're seriously never going to let that go, are you?" The Guys in White had given his parents a large sum of money to buy their house and Danny, as usual, had let it go to his head.

"Dude, you replaced us with robots," Tucker reminded. "She's going to be using that against you for a really long time."

"And can you honestly say you can beat him in a fair fight?" Sam asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Danny.

"You have seen him fight Fangires as Fang, and don't forget that he can switch forms to suit him in battle. Not to mention he has a freaking dragon backing him up and his own Fangires," stated Tucker. "He can just switch forms during a pinch and turn it into a victory."

"And if you haven't been hiding under a rock, then you would know about his latest transformation," added Sam. She, of course, was talking about Devlin's new Demon Emperor Form. One guy got a picture of it and made hundreds of posters. That person was secretly Topper. Sam actually had one of the posters in her room. She also collected the news articles that mentioned Fang and kept them in an extra scrapbook. "Demon Emperor Form. Ring any bells?"

"I can take him," Danny said confidently as he crossed his arms. "Remember that I beat Pariah Dark and my future self."

"Well, you only beat Pariah Dark because of the ecto-suit and you beat that evil future you by catching him by surprise with your Ghostly Wail," reminded Tucker. "Devlin here knows all your tricks and has tricks of his owns. If he were to go Demon Emperor on you, you'd probably get your butt kicked from here to downtown."

"Whose side are you on?" Danny's frown deepened. That was another thing. Devlin just kept getting stronger. Danny had trouble defeating a single Fangire and needed to use his Ghostly Wail just to shatter them. Devlin could kill them in just one blow when in Demon Emperor Form, which made the difference between them obvious. Still, Danny was grateful to have his and Tamashii's help to deal with these energy-sucking demons and vampires. Before he met Ichijyo, he never thought vampires were real.

"Danny, please just try to get along with Devlin," Sam requested. "He's the brother of one of your closest friends and your sister's boyfriend. And not to mention you both can get along if you try. He gets along fine with Tamashii."

Danny sighed. "OK, I'll try, but I don't have to like it."

"Thanks, Danny." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Tamashii!" smiled Sandy as she glomped the samurai. Tamashii smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Have you been good?" he said. She nodded. "And your schoolwork?" Sandy would be starting school right after summer and right now as being home-schooled. Miriam and Walter were handling her current education.

"I'm doing great," she beamed. They had celebrated her 12th birthday not too long ago. That was when they'd told her the truth and well she'd been in shock and upset. One would if they found out that one of their parents had been a Fangire, not to mention one that raped her mother. She'd recovered after the revelation but Tamashii could still see sadness in her eyes. The Slayers and the Fang Gang took great effort to show her that she was among family.

Devlin smiled at the scene. A while back he and Tamashii had been enemies ready to kill each other, but now they were allies and living under the same roof. He was actually ready to consider Tamashii a friend but he would never really voice it out loud. Fangula and Roulette flanked him.

"I'm heading up to my room," said Devlin. "Good night." He walked past Tamashii and Sandy and walked up the stairs leading to the wing where his room was. As soon as he got to his door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed it open slightly and gawked at the sight.

"Good evening, Dev," smirked Danielle who was sitting on his bed. "I asked my folks that I would be spending the night. You don't mind, do you?" She gave him a sultry look. Her hair was out and a portion of her bangs was covering over her right eye. The long black shirt with his emblem -- a red bat -- on it looked really good on her and she was wearing really short shorts underneath. He looked at her fine legs and his eyes trailed up her body before settling on her face. His single visible eye focused on her neck and he gulped. How long had it been since the last time he fed on her. Fangula and Roulette took notice and started to tease.

"Ooh, Master's girlfriend is here!" snickered Roulette.

"What a nice surprise, huh boy?" added Fangula. Devlin went into the room and slammed the door in their faces. He heard two voices yelling out, "Ow!" but paid no mind to them as he 'floated' towards the bed. He then sat down next to her and bent his neck to sniff her neck.

"You smell absolutely delicious," he complimented. One of Danny's fears had been Devlin feeding off Danielle, but he didn't know that it'd been going on for quite awhile now. If he knew than there would've been a huge fight about it. It was an alternative to sex since they were too young to go that step yet but not too young to experiment. Danielle loved it whenever he bit her. It was the ultimate high. "Like roses."

"Just some new soap," she said nonchalantly. "And shampoo."

"Well, they make you just smell so divine," he complimented more. "And you look good enough to eat." He licked his fangs.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she grinned. She tilted her head to the side and stroked her neck. "Come on, you know you want it." He took hold of her waist and pulled the girl onto his lap. He started kissing her neck, making her moan. Then he licked the spot before, finally, he bit down which made her gasp and moan in deep pleasure. She ground herself against him as he held the girl around the waist.

"Oooh, Devlin…" she moaned.

* * *

Claire Brewster always got what she wanted and she wanted that handsome Amakusa boy as her date. He was unique. He was the one boy among all the Freshmen that would reject her but did it as polite as possible since he was a gentleman and didn't want to humiliate her. It'd all started when she went to him to fix her makeup for a date. She'd dumped that boy soon after since her sights were on Devlin. Though he dressed oddly and had friends that were near the bottom of the social Food Chain, he was rich and his personality just drew you in. The way he talked and composed himself showed that he possessed a lot of sophistication and it would only be fair that he had a girl that was as sophisticated. She was the one who got him into the committee so he owed it to her for at least a date, but he still rejected her.

Claire loved it when they played 'hard-to-get'. It just made the chase more fun. It wouldn't be entertaining without some sort of challenge. He was indeed a prize worth the effort since he was the son of one of her father's business partners. She just didn't understand why he'd kept it a secret from the entire school. He was rich and now everyone knew it to be true after that party in his mansion.

She had to admit that despite the odd theme for the dance, he had a good eye for quality. He got the best decorations and equipment for the dance ready and also the best snacks and refreshments. He was even going to sing at the dance. She'd heard him sing in that café he always went to and she just couldn't believe that he hadn't been approached by a talent-scout. His songs were original. She loved the one called "Destiny's Play" the most for some odd reason and she hoped he would sing it at the dance. He mentioned that he had other songs too and she was looking forward to hearing them.

Claire was clueless of his dislike for her. He was polite to her only to save face. Behind her back he would plot and use his potions to get her back and she never suspected him for once. Boy was she a ditz. Despite numerous rejections, she still wanted him to become an official member of the A-List. He was at least better company than Dash and some of his football buddies. Heck, even Kwan liked him. Star and Paulina also liked him because he'd made them twice as beautiful, a feat that was thought impossible. He really did indeed possess magical hands when it came to makeup.

She'd already picked up a costume. If she played her cards right, Devlin Amakusa would be all hers.

* * *

The Dragon roared as he threw a vase into a wall, barely missing Mitsuomi's head. The stoic Komodo Fangire didn't even budge from his spot to dodge. Once again, two members of his clan had been defeated by Fang and Slayer. The talk about Fang being the Demon Emperor's heir was also grating on his nerves and Slayer's last few victories in his new form had earned him the nickname "The Prince's Paladin".

For the past couple of weeks, the Dragon had sent numerous Fangires after the two, only to have them obliterated. The Cobra and Gecko were the last loyal Fangires but now he no longer had any followers with the exception of Emi and Mitsuomi. The vampires he'd recruited were also being threatened by the Slayers who found their nests and exterminated them. Even the 'Demon Prince' helped them out.

But, all was not lost. Soon, very soon, he would kill those two for interfering in his plans. He was going to become the Fangire King and to do that he needed to destroy the two biggest threats of the Fangire Race: the Paladin and the Demon Prince.

Mitsuomi just watched with an even expression. He'd warned Tamashii to cease his interference and had been insulted and ignored. If his brother wanted to die so much, he could just let him. Emi didn't show it, but she was still worried about all this. The other Clan Heads were split about Fang, since finding out he was the heir of the Demon Prince. The armor, which resembled the Demon Emperor's in every detail, confirmed it. Dragon didn't want to accept it. If he did then he'd have to bow down at the dhampir's feet and he would sooner die than kowtow to a half-breed.

Emi knew of the Akuma Clan. They were a family composed of numerous species of supernatural beings and highly respected. They were close to being considered royalty. The head of the clan, Ichiro Damien Amakusa, was said to have unmatched power and his wife was rumored to be an angel. That alone made the Clan both frightening and well respected in the supernatural community. Such power…and their children were nothing to scoff at either. One was the legendary Vampangel and the other one, their youngest, was now the Demon Prince. The couple had a daughter too but she wasn't as powerful as her brothers, but still powerful in her own right nonetheless. To become enemies with them was considered suicide.

Of course, from what Mitsuomi had gathered, the head of the Akuma Clan and the Demon Prince were not on good terms. Still…she was concerned. A father would go to the Ends of the Earth for their children. Well, a good and devoted father at least.

The Dragon was, in a way, her father, but she had doubts about his priorities. Would he sacrifice her for his plans? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that.

Mitsuomi knew that the final battle was approaching. As much as he would like to fight his brother, gauge the true level of the last Akashi's power, he knew it went against his Master's wishes. Mitsuomi knew the true extent of the Akashi's power. There was an ancient strength buried deep within his brother. Somewhere, deep down, Tamashii Akashi had a power that could rival that of the Demon Emperor's at the height of his power.

The power of the Magabarai…

* * *

Vlad had been observing Fang for quite some time now, learning about him, his possible strength and weaknesses and so on. What he didn't know was the Rider's true identity, which continued to elude him. His spies never saw what Fang looked like under his armor and Fang seemed immune to overshadowing. Being the oldest halfa in existence, this frustrated Vlad. First, he was annoyed when Fang rejected his offer but now he hated him as much as he hated Danny. The two were obstacles in his plans. Fang would often be there to assist the two halfas protecting Amity Park, defeating Skulker or whatever ghostly henchmen he sent their way. When he sent the Fright Knight, things hadn't gone as well as he'd planned. To make a long story short, the Fright Knight was no longer under Vlad's employ.

* * *

_The Fright Knight had Fang pinned against the wall. The Rider was in Blood Form, his default battle form, and was losing the fight. The Fright Knight held Fang by his throat and his Soul Shredder aimed at his heart._

"_You've impressed me," admitted the Fright Knight. "Not many have lasted this long against me. You have earned my respect." Fang said nothing. "That is why I will give you one last honor." He tightened his grip. "Any last words?" asked the Fright Knight._

"_Just one," Fang gasped, "Roulette."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Pyun Pyun!" shouted the golden dragon as it floated over the two combatants. "Tension Fortissimo!" Roulette flew towards Fang and quickly attached himself to Fang's left forearm. "FINAL WAKE UP!" Fang's body glowed with a golden light that was so intense that the Fright Knight had to shield his eyes. When the glow finally subsided, the Fright Knight felt a hard impact against his stomach that sent him flying. The Spirit of Halloween's eyes widened when he saw Fang standing in his full regal glory. Fang had changed into his Emperor Form._

_Fang made his way towards the Fright Knight, walking like a king. The Fright Knight, as his orders dictated, charged at Fang and took a swipe at him. Fang caught the blade in his right hand, much to the Fright Knight's shock, before he found himself being kicked repeatedly by Fang. The sword was yanked from him and tossed aside as Fang continued his violent assault. Fang then stepped backwards, pulling the head of the dragon, allowing the image under the window on Roulette's back to rotate before it stopped on his emblem._

"_WAKE UP FEVER!"_

"_BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING! IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!"_

_Fang performed a tornado kick that was empowered and armed with a sharp energy blade which cut through the Fright Knight's armor. The Fright Knight then found himself on the ground with Fang standing above him._

"_Do you yield?" the Rider asked._

_The Fright Knight bowed his head. "I know when I am beaten. You may claim your victory. Finish me."_

_Fang shook his head. "Your after-life is now in my hands, so I may do with you as I please." He shot a chain from his wrist that grabbed onto the Soul Shredder before he pulled it into his hand. "Do you, Sir Fright Knight, choose to become my faithful vassal from this day forth, to serve me loyally and without question, to fight by my side as my ally and not as my enemy, and to become a knight of my court?"_

_The Fright Knight was surprised by the offer but quickly got down on one knee with his head bowed. He was an honorable knight and he recognized who his better was. This would be his new king. "I do." Fang tapped the Fright Knight's shoulders with the Soul Shredder, knighting him._

"_Now, rise, Sir Fright Knight, First Knight of the Court of the Demon Prince," commanded Fang. The Fright Knight stood up and put his right fist to his chest._

"_I shall serve you without question, Master."_

* * *

Fang had caused the Fright Knight to defect to his side, a fact that enraged Vlad. He felt humiliated and had gone after Fang himself, which had been a huge error. Vlad had returned from that fight alive but with numerous injuries. It would appear intangibility was nothing when faced with cold hard Lucifer Metal. Those chains had nearly crushed him and those blows had left bruises on his bruises. The fight had been completely one-sided from the start, even if Vlad appeared to be having the upper hand from the start.

* * *

The GIW agent, the same one Devlin had humiliated as Fang, codenamed Operative V, was not happy. He'd had to watch Fang becoming famous in the eyes of the citizens of Amity Park. He now knew Fang wasn't a ghost since he'd learnt after one very unpleasant experience.

* * *

"_NOW! SLIME HIM!" shouted Operative V as he and several lesser GIW members sprayed green ecto-slime all over Fang. Fang became covered by the stuff and stumbled backwards from the assault. The slime blinded him and soon he was forced onto his back by several ecto-blasts from the GIW's guns. They wanted him alive…at least for now. V wanted to kill him himself._

"_OK, load him in, boys," V grinned. They all did as told._

_Suddenly, a golden blur zipped through the air and attacked them, shouting out, "Tension Fortissimo! FINAL WAKE UP!" What V saw had to be impossible but it did happen nonetheless. Fang's body suddenly started glowing gold and he was starting to get up. The GIW were stunned and confused. That slime should've stopped him. It worked on all the ghosts before so why not him?_

_The only conclusion was that Fang wasn't a ghost. Ghost couldn't change like that._

_The slime had been removed as soon as Fang threw his right arm to the side, revealing his new form. Undeterred, V ordered for them to attack but the shots from their weapons had no effect on Fang now. He then knocked them out without any effort with well aimed blows. Fang glared at V, who stared back, his entire body shivering in fear. Fang said one thing:_

"_Know your place, human, and BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!" He tugged on the head of a dragon-like ornament attached to his left arm._

"_WAKE UP FEVER!"_

"_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!"_

_V just watched as Fang jumped up and performed a heel-kick with a sharp energy blade attached to his leg. The blade sliced one of their vans completely in half. Fang landed on the ground and tossed his cape over his shoulder before turning away and walking off. V shivered at the display of power as he watched dumbly while Fang leisurely escaped from the GIW._

* * *

Since then, V had dedicated his every waking moment into finding out who Fang really was under that mask and finally destroying him.

* * *

Devlin was lying in bed with Danielle cuddling him as she slept. He was still awake. Plenty had happened in the last two weeks. First, he got attacked by the Fright Knight and now gained a new servant. Apparently, like all his other forms, his personality would shift even in his Demon Emperor Form. Savage Form made him a cunning berserker, Sniper Form made him cool and collected, and Juggernaut Form made his strong and silent. The only exceptions were Blood and Quartet Forms. The Demon Emperor Form, it seemed, made him act arrogant, haughty and aristocratic, demanding respect from everyone around him due to his power. Topper measured him to be an S-Class supernatural being while in that form. He also had the habit of shouting out, "bow down to your king" which further complemented his new haughty nature. At least kicking Vlad's butt and putting him in his place had been fun.

* * *

_Vlad was on the ground with numerous bruises on him after a relentless assault from Fang. Fang, in his Demon Emperor Form, stood over Fang with a look of disgust. _

"_Leave, and never come back, or I shall make you bow down to me with my feet," threatened Fang coldly. What he meant was that he was going to stomp Vlad flat into the ground. Vlad got the message and disappeared._

* * *

The stained glass tribal markings resembled the ones that Fangires had before they revealed their true forms. Sandy also had the same markings that popped up during odd times. Topper deduced that all that transforming into Fang had made him into an artificial Fandiri. He didn't have Fangire blood in him, so it made sense. When Danielle saw that the markings covered his whole body whenever he summoned them, she just thought they looked cool and was like a full body tattoo.

Of course, he also had a new 'tattoo' to go along with the full body one.

Devlin looked at the palm of his hand and willed the emblem to appear. Like his stained glass tribal markings an emblem which resembled a red bat now appeared on his right palm whenever he willed it. It'd shown up a week ago. Turning into Demon Emperor Form numerous times seemed to have been the cause. Fangula did say that the armor was empowered by Fangire energy stored in the Demon Emperor Stone. This emblem was the Mark of the Demon Emperor and was further proof that he was the new heir of the Demon Emperor.

He made the emblem disappear and turned his head to gaze at Danielle. If he was a prince, then Danielle was his princess. And if he were to be a king, he wouldn't choose anyone else but her to be his queen.

* * *

"Wake up, Devlin."

Devlin muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, "Five more minutes, mother…" He felt someone shake him and his eye slowly peeled open before it snapped wide open at the sight of his Master.

"Master Bat Li!" exclaimed Devlin as he shot up in bed. "What are you-? How did you-?" He calmed down and asked again, "What are you doing in my room and how did you get in?"

"I came to wake you for training, Devlin," the Master of the GekiJyu Bat-Ken stated. Master Bat Li would come visit at odd times to check up on his disciple. One time he made the mistake of visiting Devlin at the Fentons and nearly got shot by Jack.

"You could've knocked first," Devlin grimaced.

"I did, but when I didn't get an answer I let myself in," said Bat Li. "Now, go take a shower and get dressed. We train in 15 minutes."

"Could you leave first, please, Master?" Devlin requested.

"If I did that then you'd just steal some time to cuddle with your lover," stated Bat Li bluntly. Danielle was still fast asleep. How she could remain asleep in the middle of this commotion was amazing. "I'll stay right here until you're done."

Devlin blushed at the mention of 'lover'. "But-" Bat Li bopped Devlin on the head with his fan.

"Devlin, remember our agreement when you became my disciple. What was it?"

"Never argue with you," Devlin recited bitterly. Bat Li nodded.

"Good, now hurry up. You've already wasted 3 minutes."

* * *

Danielle sighed as she looked over several of the gowns and other costumes that she had available to her in one of the costume shops in town. She wanted the dance to be perfect, but the problem was that she didn't know what costume Devlin was going to wear. She was going to ask him that morning, but Bat Li had whisked him off before she could.

"OOOOOOH!" Danielle groaned. "Why does Devlin have to be so secretive?! I want to have the perfect outfit!"

"Okay, calm down Danielle," Jazz said soothingly. "Really, Devlin will like you in anything you wear."

"I know," Danielle pouted. "But…we rarely get to do things like this and I want it to go perfectly."

"And you want to show up that annoying Claire girl too," Gillian smirked.

"That too," Danielle giggled.

"So, is there anything you had in mind that Devlin might like?" Jazz asked.

"Well…I thought maybe a noble lady gown or something as my first choice," Danielle shrugged. "Except…"

"The cleavage those things reveal is a mile long," Jazz snickered.

"I don't mind if Devlin ogles me," Danielle blushed, thinking about how badly Danny would freak out if she wore something like that in public. "I just don't want everyone else to do that too."

"Well, I think you could afford to wear something that showed off your figure a little better," Gillian admitted. "You only wear my choice of clothes when you stay at the manor or are nowhere near Amity Park."

"Um," Danielle blushed.

"Oh lay off, Gillian," Jazz giggled. "Danielle is just not used to being considered a total hottie by the men around her save for Devlin. She's never felt the need to wear tight clothes to catch his attention."

"No fair," Danielle pouted. "Using psychology is cheating!"

"I use what's available to me," Jazz snickered.

"Okay, that's it," Gillian huffed. "I say it's high time that Danielle shows just how hot she is! That will show all the girls at the dance why their charms don't work on Master Devlin!"

Gillian grabbed Danielle's hand and dragged her off into the store. While Danielle protested the entire way, Jazz just followed with a grin on her face. It was time for her baby sister to come out of her shell and bloom properly.

* * *

"Again," Bat Li ordered. He was sitting on a chair in the main chamber and had his arms folded. The peculiar thing was that he had his eye closed. That didn't mean that he had no idea what was going on. Practicing Bat-Ken, his hearing had become sharp enough to compensate for sight, like a bat.

Devlin was going through a complex Bat-Ken kata. This was a new one for him and he'd made minor mistakes. That was enough to warrant a repeat of the same kata. It'd already been several hours and Devlin was tired but this was training. Bat Li, as his Master, saw to it that his disciple always trained to improve himself. The war-fan had been a gift and also a symbol stating that Devlin had reached a new level, a level with even more training.

Bat Li had shown the kata to Devlin only once and the boy had memorized it. That didn't mean he could do it perfectly on the first try.

The kata was smooth and fluid, like a dance, and didn't seem all that threatening, but applied in battle it could become a deadly technique. The vampires never knew what hit them when Devlin used the war-fan to slice their heads off.

Devlin finished the kata and waited for his Master to give him the order to repeat again, but he didn't get it. Instead, Bat Li said, "We're done here for today. You may rest." Miriam came along with some lemonade and Devlin walked over to take one glass off the tray. Bat Li also took a glass and sipped.

"You've done well, disciple," said Bat Li.

"Thank you, Master," Devlin nodded as he sat down on the chair.

Lobo looked up from the couch, cards laid out on the coffee table. With Francis at the café along with the others, he decided to play Solitaire to kill time. Of course, he'd ended up watching Devlin's performance. Bat-Ken was an interesting martial art. The users would be in a trance-like state but still able to fight.

"Oh, I also heard about this dance you're going to have at your school," said Bat Li with some interest. "The Freshman Dance?"

"It's going to be held next Friday," Devlin stated. Today was Saturday. "I've been helping to organize it."

"I see, and does this Freshman Dance have a theme?"

"It's going to be a costume party with a gothic-horror theme," answered Devlin.

"Costume party…" Bat Li sounded interested. "So, you have chaperones?"

"Francis and Lobo," answered Devlin. "They volunteered."

"You volunteered us," clarified Lobo gruffly. "Francis doesn't mind but you could've asked."

"Oh, don't complain. You get to walk around in your true forms and not freak people out for once," aid Devlin. His set of whistles would allow the three last Fangires of their respective clans to assume their true forms whenever Devlin blew them when out of his armor.

"Who knows, you might have fun," said Fangula as he flapped down.

"A party sounds fun!" cheered Roulette. "I wanna go!"

"May I attend?" asked Bat Li.

"I never pegged you for the party animal," said Devlin with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought you preferred peace and quiet."

"True, but you're like a son to me and I would love to see this thing you organize."

"Thank you, Master," Devlin bowed his head.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me these," Danielle whimpered. "Doesn't it make me look…easy?"

Danielle was talking in regards to the outfit that Gillian and Jazz had convinced her to buy. It was a skimpy thing that looked like it was made of black material that was borderline on leather. The skirt only reached down to just above mid-thigh with a see-through section that reached to where her ankles were. Her shoulders were bare and her cleavage would be wide open for all to see. It certainly didn't help that there was a black strap that led to a choker for her neck. It would only make her breasts more pronounced. A pair of sleeves tied with brown leather were included, but weren't long enough for her shoulders.

"Oh nonsense!" Gillian giggled. "Devlin might get a massive nosebleed by seeing you. It doesn't mean that you look easy. I know of plenty of vampires who dressed like that."

"Name one," Danielle frowned.

"Her name was Evangeline A. K. McDowell," Gillian smirked. "She was powerful vampire mistress who was a master mage. She seduced hundreds of men and was considered one of the most powerful vampires out there."

"Really?" Danielle gaped.

"Oh sure!" Gillian smiled. "I got plenty of tips from her. That outfit reminds me of her.**"**

"Bet she didn't have a problem with guys," Danielle frowned.

"Well, don't tell anyone I said this but she had a secret," Gillian giggled as she leaned in close. "She was turned when she was barely old enough for junior high. She had to use glamour spells to make herself look like an adult**."**

"Really?" Danielle gaped.

"Yeah," Gillian nodded. "If a girl with a ten-year old body can do it, you can definitely do it."

* * *

Devlin looked himself in the mirror and smiled. "Now I really make this look good." He was trying out his costume. It was a black jacket with white trimmings and two rows of silver buttons. He wore matching pants and boots. On his hands he wore white gloves with his emblem on the back of the hand. Finally, hanging from his back was a black cape with white lining.

"Oh, Master, you look really sharp!" complimented Roulette as he hovered next to Devlin.

"I agree," added Fangula. "Absolutely smashing."

"Not yet," he smirked. "I need to put on some makeup." Fangula and Roulette wondered what he meant and then watched as their partner's hair turned silver and his ear elongated and became pointed. His skin became ghostly white and finally his stained glass tribal markings appeared on his skin. His visible eye turned red with a slit pupil. His fangs were also more pronounced. The color of his skin made the markings stand out more.

There was a knock on the door and Devlin said, "Come in."

"Hey, Dev-WOAH!" shouted Richard as he saw his appearance. Devlin turned and gave him a toothy grin.

"Like my costume?" he asked.

"Devlin, I barely recognized you, man," responded Richard. The Belmont had been ready to throw one of his knives at Devlin but then remembered whose house this was. He never really saw Devlin's vampire form so this was a first for him. He still recognized his friend, though. "Nice threads."

"And you too," Devlin observed, "Dr. Jones."

"Hey, you recognize it," grinned Richard, dressed like Indiana Jones. "I just wanted to show it off."

"There's another reason, is there?" Devlin questioned. Richard rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Richard admitted, "I was hoping to ask Gillian."

Devlin blinked. "Gillian?"

"Well, I wanted to ask Seras, but y'know…"

"Say no more," Devlin nodded. "But, unfortunately, she's out right now."

"Damn," Richard cursed. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"The Demon Prince, of course," stated Devlin.

"You sure look the part," Richard nodded.

"My dear Richard, of course he does. He has an image to protect," commented Fangula.

"Master would be beating girls off with a stick when he shows up," chuckled Roulette. Devlin rolled his eye in response.

"The dance isn't until next Friday, so you have plenty of time to ask Gillian out," reminded Devlin.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," remarked Richard. "I just hope she says yes."

"You'd be surprised." Maybe this way Gillian could chase someone else instead of him.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't try to wear your armor and pass it off as your costume," Richard commented.

"The thought has crossed my mind."

* * *

Lobo leaned back on one of the couches in the main hall while he was tuning a guitar that he was planning to use during the performance. While he was volunteered to be a chaperone, which was annoying, he didn't mind playing some music. Besides cards and Chess, it was one of the only things that really had him and his housemates connect. They had played a few times together over the years. This would be the first time they played as a group in a while.

"Hey, Lobo," a young voice called.

Turning up, Lobo saw Sandy skipping towards him. Scrambling onto the couch across from him, she sat down.

"Hey, squirt," Lobo nodded. "What's up?"

"Bored," Sandy sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Tuning my guitar," Lobo answered. "Didn't you hear about the dance that Devlin wants us to play at?"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded. "Tamashii and Seras are going and I want to go too."

"Oh yeah?" Lobo smirked. "Sorry squirt, you're a little young for that."

"I'm not too young!" she protested. "I'm twelve!"

"Well, it's a High School Freshman dance so you have to at least 14 to get in," Lobo said. "And well you really can't pass off as 14."

Sandy crossed her arms and pouted. Lobo looked up from his guitar and sighed. "Hey, squirt?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna hear me play a song?" he offered.

"Really?" Sandy's eyes brightened.

"Sure," Lobo nodded.

"OK!" Sandy beamed.

His fingers started stroking the strings as he played for this little girl. Even if she was just a kid, she was part of this really strange family.

* * *

"Hey, Sam," said Devlin as he came down to the Mansons' basement. "Your parents let me in. I hope you don't…" He just stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring. His lips curled into a grin as he placed his hands to his hips, enjoying the show. Currently, Sam and Danny were lying on the floor, making out. After several moments, the young 'Demon Prince' cleared his throat to catch their attention. Immediately, the two upperclassmen separated with flushed faces and messed up hair and clothes. They quickly tried to fix their hair as Devlin continued to watch, amused.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Devlin asked with that annoying smirk of his.

"How long were you standing there?" Danny said with a glare that could burn holes through Devlin if he tried hard enough.

"About 3 minutes," Devlin tapped his watch. "I'm here to speak to Sam here, Daniel." Danny growled. He knew Devlin just called him that to rile him up. Vlad did. He approached the older goth girl and then handed her a few CD's. "I hope you could use these for your gig next Friday." He was talking about her DJ-ing at the Freshman Dance with Tucker. Sam scanned through the CD's and gawked. "You like?"

"These aren't even out in stores yet!" she gaped. "Even I couldn't get them! How-"

"I know people. Actually it was from a friend of a friend," said Devlin cryptically, "of a second cousin who knows people." He shrugged. "You'd be surprised how many people you meet while on the road."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Consider those gifts then," he smiled and then he turned to look at Danny. "Daniel, let's talk in private."

"Fine by me," Danny nodded. He turned intangible and phased through the ceiling as Devlin turned his body into a colorless mist.

The two reappeared about the Mansons' roof. Devlin had his hands in his pockets as Danny had his arms crossed.

"So, what is this about?" Danny asked.

"For awhile now we've been at odds," stated Devlin. "I come over to see Danielle, you burst through the door with a baseball bat, and then we end up arguing." He narrowed his eyes, "I think it needs to stop."

"Oh, really?" Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

Devlin snickered, "Daniel, you know how powerful I've become. I may even be a match for Pariah Dark or that other you." Danny narrowed his eyes, "Possibly even stronger."

"I could take you," Danny said confidently, eyes flashing green. Devlin's visible eye turned red as the markings appeared all over his skin.

"You could, but then it would upset Danielle," said Devlin logically. "She loves you as a brother and she loves me. We love her too."

"So, what's your point?"

"I'm not saying we should be friends," Devlin grimaced. "You haven't earned enough of my respect to garner that right, but you are helpful when it counts. You're an ally. Eventually, I may marry Danielle and that means we'll be family." Devlin looked sickened at the thought of calling Danny family.

"OK, what about Tamashii. I mean he…"

Devlin interrupted, "The difference between you and he is because his life wasn't a bed of roses in comparison. So, he has some hatred in him. You attack me for very little reason whenever I am with Danielle. You think I may force her to do things against her will because I have potions."

"Well, I don't really trust you all that well. You could-"

"Just because a person can, doesn't mean a person will."

They were glaring at each other intensely. Devlin sighed. '_This is for Danielle. You owe her that much._' He spoke, "Let's both agree that we love her enough to at least tolerate each other. If I do prove dishonorable, you have my permission to kick my ass from here to Chinatown."

"Tempting offer," Danny replied.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Devlin was losing patience.

Danny walked closer and then raised up his fist. "It's a deal." Devlin pounded fists with Danny as a sign of goodwill and that they now had established a new truce. "But if you hurt her…" Danny warned.

"I'd slit my own throat before I would ever do that," finished Devlin, one of his Lucifer Metal blades sliding out of his wrists, dangling from the chain thus emphasizing his oath. "You have my word of honor."

Danny was still having problems with Devlin's growing power. If the armor wasn't enough, it was those new weapons and forms. Then, he had that dragon. To put icing on the cake, Devlin possessed that powerful Demon Emperor Form. He even had the Fright Knight serving him, which just continued to boggle Danny to no ends.

* * *

Mark was a Freshman in Casper High and really looking forward to the Freshman Dance. He already had a date and all he needed was costume. Inside his bag was his costume and he smiled. "Oh, this is gonna be good!" As he was walking away from the store, he didn't notice he was being followed.

"Um…dinner," the stalker spoke as he followed after Mark.

Mark was about a few blocks away from home when he accidentally stepped on some gum. "Ugh, crap. Damn gum." His face twisted in disgust.

His stalker came up behind him and smiled before his face gained several cracks that resembled stained glass patterns. He licked his lips in delight and shouted, "_Food!_"

* * *

Devlin immediately heard the 'voice' of the Blood Rose, telling him to fight. His eyes narrowed as he said to Danny, "I need to go. Bye!" He turned his entire body into mist with Danny watching.

* * *

Mark, with only one shoe, was running in fear. He'd even discarded his costume. "What the hell!?" He was being chased. A blur zipped past him and then stopped in front of him. Mark fell on his rear and backed away in fear. "Please, leave me alone!"

"_And let a juicy morsel like you get away?_" the Fangire stated. "_Never._" It was a humanoid frilled lizard with black skin and green stained glass scales. "_Now, hold still._" He summoned fangs made of glass from his body which floated above his head and got ready to stab them into his victim's neck. They then zoomed through the air but were shattered by a length of chain. The chain retracted as the Frilled-Lizard Fangire looked away from his meal to the one who interrupted him.

"Hey, Fangire, leave him alone," said Devlin, sticking to the shadows. A flapping sound could be heard.

"_Or what?_" snorted the Frilled-Lizard Fangire.

"_Wake Up!_"

Fang walked under one of the lampposts in all his armored glory. He cracked his knuckles, saying, "Or I'm going to kill you."

"_JUST TRY IT!_" The Fangire roared and ran straight for Fang. Mark sat there and watched the entire fight.

* * *

At Café Mal d'amour, Tamashii's Ryuugan reacted and he sensed a Fangire. "Looks like it's nearby." He got up from his seat and towards the door.

* * *

Fang yelled out in pain as he was being attacked by the speedy Fangire. Mark had fled in the middle of the fight. The Fangire kept slashing at the Rider mercilessly, laughing as he did. "_Hah! Demon Prince? You're a joke!_" He sent Fang tumbled along the sidewalk with a punch. "_You're not even worth my time!_"

"Then what about me?" questioned Slayer as he showed up on his bike. He zoomed at the Fangire on his X-Lion and then clothes-lined him, causing the evil reptilian to fall flat on his face. Slayer's bike screeched to a stop as he squeezed the brakes before he dismounted and look at Fang. "Having trouble?"

"I'm just getting started," scoffed Fang.

"Let's finish this," suggested Slayer.

"Gladly," Fang grinned. He flicked his wrist and then charged at the Fangire. He was about to move again when Fang tossed one of his potion capsules at his feet. The Fangire ended up stuck as the capsule broke and gunk covered his feet and stuck him to the ground. Fang then got his second wind and started attacking with several rapid-fire punched in the chest. He then used an uppercut that sent the Fangire falling, ripping the gunk. The Fangire pushed himself back to his feet and hissed.

Slayer watched with arms crossed. So far Fang had relied too much on his Demon Emperor Form to finish off Fangires. Slayer didn't want his rival's skills to diminish so he just stood there to observe. He wanted to see if Fang could finish this one all on his own.

Fang kneed the Fangire in the gut a few times before using several painful palm strikes to send him staggering backwards. He then performed a roundhouse to his face which was followed by a back kick that sent him flying through the air. The Fangire was unable to fight back and earlier in the fight he had the upper hand.

Roulette hovered next to Slayer, watching. "Does the Master not need help?"

"Maybe, but you'll help when he gets in a pinch, right?" asked Slayer.

Roulette shot back, "Won't you?" Slayer responded with a shrug.

The Frilled-Lizard Fangire let out a snarl and opened up its frills, letting loose several beams of energy that slammed into Fang. Fang's armor sparked as he staggered backwards. Regaining the use of his speed, he started to zip around Fang, striking him mercilessly.

"OK, I think now is a good time," pointed out Slayer.

"OK!" cheered Roulette. "Tension Fortissimo!" The miniature golden dragon zipped straight towards the fight. He got to Fang and broke the shoulder chains before shouting out, "_FINAL WAKE UP!_" as he attached himself to Fang's left forearm.

Fang's body glowed with a golden radiance before the light subsided. Now Fang was in his most powerful Demon Emperor Form. The Fangire threw his fist at Fang's face but it got caught in Fang's golden armored hand.

"You dare to strike me with your soiled hands?" Fang questioned angrily. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!" He struck the Fangire down with his fist and the force of the blow caused the ground to crack. The Fangire picked himself up and glared at Fang who now would not grant him mercy. Fang went and began to pummel the Fangire, relentlessly, with powerful punches and kicks.

Slayer eyes scanned the battle. Now Fang had an overwhelming advantage and all because of the dragon. Slayer himself had been doing some research about the original Demon Emperor too and hadn't gotten much information either. The sources were either to scarce or already destroyed. It must be to preserve the true identity of the Demon Emperor. Still he knew someone who possibly held such information, but he would ask for something in return as payment and more often than not, the price was incredibly steep.

"_WAKE UP FEVER!!_"

"_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!!_"

Slayer's attention returned to the fight as Fang hacked away at the Fangire with his energy blades as he performed a bicycle kick that shattered the Fangire. Fang landed on his feet, the blades fading away, and threw his cape over his shoulder as he turned and made his way towards his fellow Rider.

"Why did you not assist me?" asked Fang curiously.

Slayer shrugged, "You were handling things well enough on your own. I also didn't want to get in the way."

"That's smart of you, my Paladin."

Slayer grimaced. He hated being called the "Prince's Paladin". He was nobody's servant, damn it! "Stop calling me that, Amakusa."

"I would but it's so much fun, Akashi," teased Fang.

* * *

It was only a few more days until the dance and Devlin along with his band members needed to get some practice done. Setting up their instruments in the main hall, the Fang Gang (as dubbed by Richard and stuck) readied themselves for the songs they were going to play. Lobo had tuned up his electric guitar while Francis was working with his bass guitar. Gillian was testing the tones on her keyboard while Devlin put the microphone through its basics.

In the audience, the Slayers were in attendance. Drake, Richard, Danielle, Miriam, Walter, Roulette, and Fangula were likewise watching.

"How's the equipment handling?" Devlin asked as he tested the microphone again.

"Pretty good," Lobo nodded as he played some chords. The notes came off perfectly. "Don't notice any immediate problems."

"Everything looks good on my side," Francis announced as he checked the speakers connected to his bass guitar.

"I'm good!" Gillian smiled as she gave a thumb's up to her fellow band members.

"So the equipment is good," Devlin nodded. He then turned to his audience for direction. "Any requests? We'll have to play our songs."

"Play Supernova!" Danielle called.

"And we have our first song," Devlin nodded. Turning to his band, he gripped his microphone. "All right, you all know what to do, right?"

"Yeah!" the three band members nodded as they got their instruments ready.

"Okay. One….two….one, two, three, four!" Devlin signaled before the music began.

**SUPERNOVA**

I can feel this rushing emotion  
just as the fire has started, the music has begun  
I just want to become your glowing star today!

It never seems to be enough  
I fight on forward no matter how tough  
As try to be in the sky lighting up the heavens up above

Don't doubt my strength… as I burn right through the sky  
And I use my wings to burn the sky as I fly

I wish… that my star never starts Descending  
I hope our night is never ending

I am the emperor that's a Blaze  
Bow before the curtain of light that I raise  
Be with me flying through the sky  
As I burn to ashes, and die  
I want to be your source of heat  
For you I get this fever and won't admit defeat,  
Until the night is done and over  
I want to be your…Super nova!

The fate of the world in my Hands  
I control both the heavens and Lands  
I have all I need, all of the worlds

With the power of the dragon's Breath  
I don't extinguish till there's none left  
Wake up and catch the fever,  
In the end I want to be your believer

I crash…into the world, completely intact  
so prepare for impact

I am the emperor that's a Blaze  
Bow before the curtain of light that I raise  
Be with me flying through the sky  
As I burn to ashes, and die  
I want to be your source of heat  
For you I get this fever and won't admit defeat,  
Until the night is done and over  
I want to be your…Super nova!

Waiting for the time of the eclipse…  
There's no need to escape…  
This is simple fate…  
Prepare for me as I come in close for a kiss…

I am the emperor that's a Blaze  
Bow before the curtain of light that I raise  
Be with me flying through the sky  
As I burn to ashes, and die  
I want to be your source of heat  
For you I get this fever and won't admit defeat,  
Until the night is done and over  
I want to be your…Super nova!

Like a candle lit at last,  
I strike hard, I hit fast,  
Burning right into your soul,

* * *

The Dragon had finally settled down before taking a seat at his desk. "So, what's the plan?" asked Emi.

"Well, the Young Dragon has been wishing to face me for some time, has he not?" asked the Dragon.

"You plan on attacking him?" questioned Mitsuomi.

"Not just him, _all_ of them. They'll be at that school on Friday. That is when we will strike. That is when they shall fall. And that is where I shall rise, taking my rightful place as lord and master of ALL Fangires!"


	28. 28th Night: The Ball of Darkness

As soon as Devlin walked into the Main Chamber, he immediately planted himself upon the couch and lay down across it, his head resting in a cushion as he put down his makeup case.

"What a day…" Devlin let out a yawn. "I never thought we had so many girls in the Freshman class." He then noticed a shadow being cast over him and cracked over his only visible eye.

"Master?" Gillian asked, standing over him. "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Not right now, Gillian, but thanks for offering," he said with a smile that made the Mer-girl blush. "I just want to rest for a bit."

"Where were you all day anyway?" asked Lobo as he sat across from Walter with a game of Chess between them. "You just left all of a sudden a couple of hours ago."

"The dance is tonight so I got a lot of phone calls," replied Devlin exhaustedly.

"Sounds like you're a gigolo," Lobo teased. Devlin immediately sat up, eye wide.

"WHAT!?" Devlin exclaimed and watched as Lobo snickered. "I was only offering my services." He blinked, realizing how that sounded. Lobo continued to laugh. "Oh, shut up! You know why I was busy!"

"Oh, I do," the Wolfen continued to laugh, "But it's just so much fun to tease you, kid."

Devlin frowned and laid back down. Tonight was the night. The Freshman Dance. The theme was Gothic Horror and he'd helped organize it so it had to be perfect. He knew that some people would try to ruin it to spite him so he'd sent Fangula, Roulette and the Fright Knight to act as his eyes and ears and patrol the school just incase Dash and his cronies wanted to ruin it. He knew Dash would not give up the chance to ruin Devlin's reputation. After all, Devlin had humiliated him from the start so he had motive…but Devlin wasn't going to give him opportunity.

"It's awfully quiet," noticed Devlin. "Where are the others?"

"Francis and Miriam took Sandy to the park," explained Walter. "The others are at the café working."

"Ah," Devlin realized. His remaining housemates were all busy doing their own thing. "OK, I see."

"And don't worry about our gig, kid," said Lobo with a grin. "We've rehearsed all week. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I hope so. We've worked hard and I don't want to mess this up."

"Master Devlin, don't be so hard on yourself," Walter advised.

"I know, but this is my first time organizing something like this. I want all my classmates to have a good time," Devlin answered.

"Speaking of which, that Claire girl called again," Lobo informed.

"Oh." Devlin frowned. He'd already turned her down but the girl didn't seem to get the message. She was stubborn but he had to admire her for it. She wasn't one to give up on anything. Unfortunately, she'd thrown a fit when he'd told her he was taking Danielle.

"The dance is in 2 hours," Devlin said as he looked at his watch. "I could take a nap for one hour, then take a bath and get dressed."

"You also need to pick your girlfriend up," Lobo finished. "Or did you forget?

"No, I didn't forget," retorted Devlin. "I do wonder what she'll be wearing though."

Gillian giggled. She knew what Danielle would be wearing to the dance but she wasn't going to spill. She and the girl had grown close even though they loved the same guy. All Gillian wanted was for her master to be happy.

"But, whatever it is, I know it'll be lovely," Devlin finished.

"This thing is a costume party, right?" questioned Lobo. "So what about us, your chaperones?"

"That is already taken care of. Once Francis comes back, you'll be in your 'costumes'." Devlin dug into his pocket and pulled out the three Arms Monster Whistles.

Usually, these whistles would call Lobo, Gillian and Francis, turn them into their weapon forms and then allow Fang to access their power to assume powerful forms. However, that was only when Fangula blew them while Devlin was in armor. They would function differently if blown by Devlin himself.

To put it simply, the whistles would unseal Lobo, Gillian and Francis' true forms.

The double doors swung open as Francis marched inside, arms behind his back. Gillian welcomed her large housemate with a smile and he smiled back at her.

"So, you're back," said Devlin from the couch. "Where's Miriam and Sandy?"

"At the café," Francis answered. "Sandy wanted to see Akashi."

"I see," Devlin nodded. "Now that you're here, let's get started." Devlin swung his legs over the edge of the couch and then got into a sitting position before pushing himself to his seat. "For tonight only, the three of you will be allowed to assume your true forms once more. Are you all ready?"

Lobo grinned and stood up, cracking his knuckles before flexing his fingers. His smile turned feral. "Do you need to ask?" he said.

"Yes!" Gillian cheered. She missed her true form.

Francis merely gave a silent nod.

Devlin first placed the Savage Whistle between his lips and blew. This caused a blue aura to surround Lobo as he growled. Next, he blew on the Sniper Whistle and watched as the girl twirled around with a green aura surrounding her. Finally, he blew the Juggernaut Whistle. Francis popped his neck as a purple aura surrounded him.

Lobo was the first to change as he crossed his arms in front of his face; fingers curled like claws before he got down on one knee and scraped the floor with his fingers, causing blue sparks to arch from it. He let out a growl and then he suddenly stood up and threw his head back, howling. The blue aura intensified as his eyes flashed red. He soon morphed into his true form. He was a humanoid wolf creature covered in shining cobalt blue fur with sharp claws, a golden horn and his lips curled into a snarl. Now, he was in his true form. Now, he was no longer Lobo. Now, he was Savage of the Wolfen Clan.

Gillian giggled and snapped her fingers before going into a twirl. The aura then enveloped her and splashed off her body like water. In her true form she was still beautiful but in an inhuman way. Emerald green scales covered her entire body and some sections of her body were golden. The gold parts seem to make it look like she was wearing her bikini. Her humanoid looking face was silver with a golden frame around her eyes and she had fins on the sides of her head that were her ears. Green seaweed-like hair hung down her back. She had fins on her shoulders, forearms, on her lower legs and back. She also had a miniskirt of fins hanging from her hips. Now, she was in her true form. Now, she was no longer Gillian. Now, she was Sniper of the Merman Clan.

Francis ran his hands through his hair, messing it up before releasing a shout and pounding his fists against his chest with a loud thunderous thud. Electricity arched across his body as his body expanded and changed. His skin had turned dark grey with a rock-like texture. He also looked incredibly muscular. He wore purple pants and heavy black boots. He also wore a purple trench coat with thick and bulky purple rock armor covering his shoulders. The coat was opened to reveal his powerful looking chest and 8-pack abs. Thick purple gauntlets with silver trimmings covered his forearms. He even wore a helmet over his head. What seemed out of place was the small yellow flower that was tucked inside his left breast pocket. Now, he was in his true form. Now, he was no longer Francis. Now, he was Juggernaut of the Stone Clan.

Devlin had always wondered what Gillian and Francis looked like in their true Fangire forms. He did notice that only portions of the trio had some stained glass patterns on them. They had told him that they were different from most Fangires but he never knew by how much. Still, he was grateful that these powerful monsters were his allies and not his enemies.

"_How do I look?_" Sniper said as she gave her master a twirl. "_Do I look pretty?_"

Devlin honestly said, "You look amazing, Gillian." She blushed at the compliment.

"_Thank goodness my guitar has strong strings_," said Savage as he looked at his claws. "_If they weren't I could snap them._"

"_Master, is this alright?_" asked Juggernaut.

"Everyone else will think you're wearing costumes," answered Devlin. "Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. We'll play some songs and enjoy the dance."

"_I wanna dance with you!_" Sniper skipped towards Devlin and wrapped her arms around her cute master. "_One dance, please?_"

"One dance, I promise," he told the female Fangire. She beamed.

* * *

Danny was on another patrol for the night before the Freshman Dance started. He wanted to get done quickly so he could see off Danielle for the event. Well, that and see if he had a chance to place a tracker on her. He may have promised Sam he would tolerate Devlin, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep track of her in case he needed her help with something.

"Things are quiet for a change," he sighed in thanks. "Maybe I can make it back home before it gets too late for a change."

A sudden chill ran through Danny's body as a blue wisp of smoke escaped through his mouth. Cursing himself for the jinx, Danny began to look around his surroundings. He was near the school and he didn't want a fight to break out here. Danielle would be mad for weeks if something ruined her night with Devlin. Peering over to the gym, his stomach sank at the sight.

There, standing on the roof of the gym and overlooking the people coming and out of the main doors, was the Fright Knight. Clenching his fists, Danny shot down to where the ghostly knight was standing.

"Shoulda known you couldn't stay straight!" Danny frowned as he began to concentrate ectoplasm into his hand.

"Hnn?" Fright Knight grunted before he saw Danny's ectoplasm sphere launching at him. Acting quickly, he raised his shield, letting the ghostly energy splash off of it. "Hello to you too, Phantom."

Danny didn't answer as he charged forward to attack. Fright Knight was quick to react as he raised his shield again, using it to block the physical assault from the halfa boy. Danny didn't keep the assault up as he got some distance between himself and his opponent. His hands were throbbing from the attack, showing that Fright Knight's shield was as hard as ever.

"Hello, Phantom," Fright Knight greeted. "Is there a reason why you are attacking me?"

"I'm stopping you from turning the dance into a repeat of Halloween!" Danny answered. "Now are you going to shove off or do I have to kick your butt again?"

"Hmph!" Fight Knight snorted. "I am under orders from the Master to keep an eye on things here."

"Master?" Danny wondered out loud. His eyes widened in shock, "Devlin sent you!?"

"If you are talking about the Demon Prince whom I serve, then yes," Fright Knight nodded. "He sent me to keep watch over the school. He feels there will be some people who do not wish for this ball to continue as planned. I am here to make sure of that."

Danny just stared as one of his most dangerous enemies was making small talk with him. "So, you're not going to cause trouble?"

"I have no reason to," Fright Knight answered honestly. "Fighting you, though it may be entertaining, is not on my agenda nor is it one of my Master's orders. I am only to act as security."

"Well, you are well equipped for it," replied Danny, straining a smile. He then saw two small objects flying towards them. "Huh?"

Fangula flapped at the Fright Knight's left as Roulette hovered at the knight's right. "Nothing to report, Fright Knight. All is clear, at least for now."

"The Master would be pleased," nodded Fright Knight in satisfaction. He drew his sword. "If anyone were to ruin this I shall smite them with my blade."

"Let's do a little less smiting," spoke Fangula, "And more watching." The Fright Knight needed to learn how to relax.

"So, he's really working with you guys?" asked Danny.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Roulette gleefully. "He's part of the family!"

Fright Knight seemed uncomfortable with that proclamation. It was true that Devlin treated him more like a friend than a servant, but he had a duty to fulfill. At least the Demon Prince Devlin treated him better than Vlad and Pariah combined. He was bound to serve a powerful king and the power Devlin had displayed as the Demon Emperor was proof of that. He'd bested the Fright Knight in combat and spared him. This was the true face of a king.

"So, you're all watching over the school?" Danny asked.

"Well, we are to act as his eyes and ears for any trouble makers," stated Fangula.

"His word is law and I shall follow it to the end," Fright Knight said firmly.

"Well…I'll leave you guys to do your job," Danny waved before flying off. "OK, that was weirder than when we attended the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost's wedding," he muttered.

Flying through the air again, Danny went in the direction of his girlfriend's house. He had felt really weird at what he had seen. As with most weird things that happened to him, he needed to vent or else he was going to stay feeling weird until he did. Floating down to her window, he saw that she was digging through her numerous CD's for her play list.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted as he phased through the glass.

"Oh, hey, Danny," Sam smiled. She walked over to Danny as he returned to his human form. They gave their standard kiss before Sam noticed something. "Okay, something weird happened and now you need to tell someone."

"Um…pretty much, yeah," Danny nodded. "Feel like listening?"

"Depends. How weird are we talking here?" Sam asked.

"Lunch Lady and Box Ghost wedding weird," Danny answered.

"Woah," Sam blinked. "Now this I have to hear. Lay it on me."

"Well, I was going around the town on another patrol before heading back. I didn't want to miss Danielle heading out," Danny explained. "Anyway, I was passing near the school when I saw Fright Knight hanging out on top of the gym."

"Really?" Sam blinked. "What was he doing there?"

"In his words, keeping an eye out for trouble," Danny answered. "Apparently Devlin ordered him to keep an eye out for trouble. Roulette and Fangula were helping him out."

"Wow," Sam nodded. "That is a little weird. You guys didn't fight or anything like that?"

"No, but I tried until he explained," Danny sighed. "He didn't even draw his sword on me."

"So Devlin can keep him in line," Sam nodded. "Well, he's definitely strong enough to do it. I mean, he trashed that guy."

Danny frowned. Danny had only defeated the Fright Knight before by sealing him in a pumpkin. He'd nearly gotten himself killed. Devlin had done the same without sealing the dark knight. In fact, from the way the Fright Knight was talking about Devlin, it was like he was the most powerful being in existence. Only Pariah Dark had garnered such respect from the Fright Knight. Vlad had only gotten the Fright Knight to work for him after making a deal with him. This time it was honest for goodness loyalty. Danny still couldn't believe it but the proof was there. He'd even seen Devlin in his Demon Emperor form and the feeling he got from him was the same he got from his evil future self. He was just glad Devlin was on their side.

"Well, I guess it's better if it's Devlin," agreed Danny. "I mean at least Fright Knight is not working for Vlad anymore."

"Vlad must be still fuming about that, huh?" Sam spoke.

"If I see him," Danny shrugged. "Which is odd since he hasn't shown his face here for awhile."

"Consider it a blessing," Sam said. "I mean now with Slayer and Fang helping out, things in Amity Park aren't so bad."

Danny had to agree with that. The two Riders had been a great help against some of his ghostly foes. Devlin had even managed to calm Desiree down and oddly had even offered to do makeup for the Lunch Lady for her wedding. Devlin was the type of guy who didn't charge straight into a fight without getting all the facts. He was just like…his brother. He was calm and always planned ahead, something Danny was still learning how to do. Despite being leader of Team Mystic, he had a lot to learn about leading a real team.

Really, it amazed Danny on how Devlin dealt with some of his enemies.

* * *

_Desiree flew through the air as she watched the chaos unfolding around her. Not even a couple of minutes back into the human world and she was granting wishes left and right. Of course, she granted them in the most chaotic and noticeable ways possible. When a child wished for candy, she made a candy store explode, practically burying the child with candy. A traffic officer wished for no business and she sent the cars in the area flying away._

_It brought such pleasure to ghostly maiden to see all this happening. People noticed her! They knew she existed! There was no way people could ignore her when such things happened in her wake. People would know who she was!_

"_Desiree!" a sharp voice cried out._

_The spectral woman turned to see who had called her name, but the one who spoke it gave her a frown. It was none other than the infernal ghost child and his sibling. Those two always brought a growl to her lips. She hated those who would trap her and toss her away. She hated the fact that they would try to get people to forget about her._

"_Can't you keep your nose out of trouble?" Danni frowned._

"_I am granting people's desires!" Desiree shouted. "Leave me alone!"_

_Using her magic, Desiree made nearby fire hydrants explode. Using the high pressure streams of water, she fired them at the two halfas. Both Danny and Danni flew to dodge the streams, but Desiree's determination to end their existence made sure she kept sending those streams flying at them. It didn't take a genius to know that she wasn't going to let them get close enough to attack her._

"_We need to get some cover!" Danni cried as she dodged a blast of water. "Let's get closer to the ground!"_

"_Right!" Danny agreed._

_Both halfas dove towards the ground to use what they could as cover or phase into the ground itself to avoid being struck. Desiree wasn't far behind, diving after them. Danni reacted by shooting some ectoplasmic blasts at the genie-like ghost. Desiree wasn't going to let others attack her and she caused an earthquake in the ground, causing chunks of street to fly at the pair._

"_Hey! Watch it!" Danny cried as he avoided several attacks. It looked like he would have to use his Ghostly Wail of he wanted to end this quickly._

"_I will not let them forget me!" Desiree shrieked as she prepared more of her power._

"_Is it just me or is she angrier than usual?" asked Danni as she dodged an attack._

"_So it's not just me," Danny grunted. "I wonder what got her so ticked off."_

_Desire caused several streetlamps to explode with glass raining down on the two halfas. Both Danny and Danni leaped through the air to avoid getting hit by the shrapnel. Desiree was keeping an eye on them as she charged up her energies for another attack._

_That was when things started to get weird._

_Fog rolled into the area they were fighting in at an incredible pace. Desiree was even stunned at the sudden appearance of the mist. All three of the fighters felt an odd sensation creep up their spines. For two of the three, it was a familiar sensation. All sounds in the battle area were suddenly silenced. The only sounds left were the sounds of footsteps coming closer. The three ghosts turned to the source and found a familiar figure walking towards the battle._

_Fang, in his Demon Emperor Form, walked regally down the road towards the battle. His gold armor reflected the light of the sun that penetrated the dense fog. The fog rolled away from his body as he strolled towards the battle with his red cape flowing behind him. It was times such as this that the title Demon Prince fit him perfect._

"_Devlin," Danni sighed dreamily. He was always able to do this to her no matter what the situation was._

"_Great," Danny frowned._

_Desiree frowned slightly at the appearance of the armored fighter. She really had no animosity towards the armored hero. He had helped her enhance her beauty several times and always made time for her. In fact, she was grateful for his skills. Still, she was not about to let anyone force her to be forgotten. Not even by someone she owed. Swirling through the air, she flew towards the armored royal figure. Her power came from granting wishes, so by granting the figure a wish, she would grow stronger._

"_Tell me, great warrior," she purred seductively. "What is your wish today? I will grant you anything."_

"_Don't listen to her, Devlin!" Danny cried, knowing how hard it was to refuse Desiree anything when she used that voice._

_Fang turned his crimson gaze to the spectral beauty in front of him. She continued looking seductively, hoping that he would ask for a wish. Her stomach (or what passed for one for a ghost) tightened when he remained silent. The golden prince remained silent, but he reached out his hand and gently placed it on Desiree's cheek, much to the female ghost's shock._

"_My wish," Fang whispered, "Is to continue to be in the company of a desert rose such as you."_

_Desiree gasped and blushed brightly her breathing increased substantially. This was the first time that someone had wished for her. Usually they wanted something, but this was the first time since she was alive that someone actually wished for her._

"_You lie!" she hissed as she turned around, reluctantly leaving the touch on her face. "No one would wish for me! No one finds me beautiful! No one wants me!"_

_Fang sighed before reaching out and began stroking her long black hair, incidentally running his fingers down her spine, bringing shivers to her body. The claws on his hands were used for weapons, but could be amazingly gentle when he wanted to be._

"_Now who would say such things?" Fang asked as he continued to stroke Desiree's hair. "I remember working on your beautiful face several times."_

"_Hmmm," Desiree sighed deeply. "You made my face beautiful. You are the reason I have that beauty."_

"_You were beautiful before I began my work," Fang retorted. "I just helped enhance it."_

_Desiree shivered under his touch. It felt so nice to be touched like this again after centuries of being alone. His words made her face flush brightly and her breathing come out in short gasps. She luxuriated in the sensations, despite the dark side of her mind telling her that he was lying about her beauty. Still, it was hard to believe that he was lying._

_Over with the Phantoms, Danny looked like he was about to explode with anger. Danni was trying to hold her brother back. _

"_Lemme go!" Danny growled. "He's cheating on you!"_

"_He is not!" Danni insisted. "Would you pay attention for a change? He's calming her down!"_

_Danni normally wouldn't be far behind her brother in bringing the pain on Desiree for trying to seduce her man and feeling pain from Devlin after seeing what he was doing with Desiree. However, seeing the absolute misery on Desiree's face after she insisted Fang was lying resonated in her heart. It was the same pain she recalled when she considered her existence being real or not while she lived away from the Fentons. Deciding to give Fang a chance on whatever he was planning and expecting an explanation later, Danni waited for whatever was coming next._

"_Now," Fang spoke softly as he began using two hands to stroke Desiree's hair and the skin on her back. "Would you like to tell why you are so confrontational today? This normally isn't like you."_

_Desiree bit her lip. Why was it so hard to deny him? Usually she did what she wanted and she only submitted to others when they made a wish. This man was simply asking her._

"_Please?" Fang asked gently as he turned her around. "Will you tell me?"_

"_I…I," Desiree sniffed. Ghostly tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I…did not want to be forgotten."_

_Desiree slowly began to break down in tears. Fang wrapped is arms around the distraught ghost woman as she bawled into his armor. Danny and Danni just gaped at the scene. They hadn't thought Desiree was capable of tears like this._

"_It's not fair!" Desiree bawled. "I gave him everything! My body, me heart, my very soul! Everything! And he threw it all away because he didn't want to get his wife mad! He threw me away! He forgot about me! Why? WHY?!"_

"_He was a fool," Fang answered calmly as he continued to stroke Desiree's hair soothingly. "You obviously proved to be the better woman or else his wife wouldn't have had you banished."_

"_It doesn't feel that way," Desiree sniffed. "He chose her over me."_

"_Well, he is indeed a fool if he chose a jealous and spiteful woman over you," Fang insisted. "Now, would you like to come back to my mansion? It is a much better place to talk than here in the middle of a ruined street."_

"_I'd like that," Desiree sighed._

_It was more than easy to relocate everyone to the mansion. Despite being dead, Desiree was tired from both the battle and unloading her pain all at once. She had fallen asleep on the way back to Fang Manor. Fang had easily carried her to one of the remaining guest rooms where she could get some rest._

_Returning to the main chamber, Devlin removed his armor as Danielle and Danny waited for him. Seeing the glare from Danny and the inquisitive glance from Danielle, he decided to get the interrogation over with._

"_If you have something to say, then say it," Devlin sighed._

"_Okay," Danny growled. "Why were you flirting with Desiree? In front of Danielle no less!"_

"_I wasn't flirting with her," Devlin answered as he sat in one of the chairs. "I was comforting her. In case you didn't know, she was rather distraught."_

"_What made you think that?" Danielle asked curiously._

"_Before I answer that, you must know that I do makeup jobs for her and several other female ghosts in the area," Devlin explained. "Before I took the first jobs from them, I researched their lives to learn about them. Obviously, I learned everything about Desiree in her life."_

"_So what does that have to do with anything?" Danny frowned. _

"_Today is the anniversary of Desiree's death," Devlin answered, losing patience with Danny. "If you recall, she died brokenhearted and alone. Today would be just a huge reminder of how she was promptly abandoned and forgotten."_

"_Wow," Danielle gaped. "No wonder she went nuts. She didn't want to be forgotten." _

"_Yes," Devlin nodded. "I was actually looking for her when I stumbled on the battle."_

_Danny huffed. As much as he thought he had a reason to go at Devlin, he knew he didn't have one anymore. He couldn't fault Devlin for wanting to help someone. He had helped out several of his enemies in the past when they needed him. Escaping from Walker's prison was one such incident._

_Sometimes Devlin really knew how to make a bad situation better._

* * *

Danny the recalled events after that day. Desiree would come over to the mansion at random times. She would just like to spend time with Devlin and ask him to remind her that she was still beautiful. She always had a blush on her face when she was in the mansion. Danielle was now very suspicious of her and seeing her as someone new who wanted to take Devlin as their own, even if she hadn't made an actual move…yet.

* * *

Café Mal d'Amour was closing for the night. With the dance coming up, and their waitress and assistant head chef heading out for the night, it felt like a good idea. Currently, Miriam, Bob and Bunshichi were helping cleaning up tables. They told Miriam she didn't have to help, but the woman had insisted on it.

Tamashii and Chiaki were in the kitchen, cleaning. Sandy was back there too, glad to be helping Tamashii. She was sad that she couldn't go to the dance, but Tamashii had promised that when they got back, he'd dance with her.

Currently, Seras had dragged Richard upstairs to get opinions on her costume. She hadn't told anyone what she was going as except for Devlin, who had helped with her makeup.

* * *

Devlin's nose tingled as he lay down on the couch with his eye closed. Of course, he was not alone on it. Sitting on the piece of furniture was a beautiful woman of Arabian decent. She had long luxurious black hair and wore a pink tube top that barely contained her ample bust. What set her apart from normal people were her green skin, blood red eyes and instead of legs she had a ghostly tail.

It was Desiree and she'd come for one of her odd visits again. She'd managed to sneak into the Demon Prince's home and carefully laid the boy's head on her lap, stroking his hair.

Desiree had grown fond of Devlin since he was the first man in a very long time that genuinely cared for her. He even did his best to not fight her unlike Danny. Devlin's excuse was that he didn't want to mark her beautiful skin with unsightly bruises which was unlikely since she was a ghost but the gesture was still appreciated. He was also the only person to ever resist her charm and would not make a wish. Ironically, she could never resist his charm which made her weak in the knees…if she had knees.

She's watched him from afar. She was a ghost but also a genie and some genies sought out masters. To Desiree, masters would use and abuse her before discarding her so she'd decided to use her wishes to cause chaos and make herself strong. This was a weakness since she couldn't refuse granting wishes as well. She had to obey. This young man never tried to do that. Any of his wishes had been for her. He never wished for himself, which was a pity.

The ghost genie lightly stroked the fringe which covered half his face. She knew why he covered it. His right eye had been scarred shut and it looked just ugly. She'd offered to repair it if he wished it but he politely declined. He wanted to keep the scar, at least until he figured a way to repair it himself.

The boy was a strange one. He wasn't human, yet he still protected them. He was a creature of the night, or at least half of him was. She'd watched him from afar fighting those demons and was impressed by the level of power he displayed. Right now, nobody would be the wiser but he was indeed a powerful warrior. He was even more powerful than Phantom to be honest and even Plasmius had been defeated by him. Heck, someone had to be powerful to get the Fright Knight working for them.

Desiree lightly tickled Devlin's nose with a feather and watched as his nose twitched cutely. The ghost woman giggled. Sure, he was too young for her but maybe in a few years…he still looked so inhumanly beautiful…it had to be a crime. He had soft alabaster skin and jet black hair. He also had a beautiful eye which was disappointing since she wanted to see him with two eyes opened. Maybe she could trick him into making a wish…

Devlin's left eye fluttered opened and he realized that he was looking up at Desiree's smiling face. With a yawn, he greeted, "Greetings, Desiree." Unlike Danny, Devlin would never immediately assume the worst when seeing one of the many ghosts that haunted Amity Park. He would observe and then act. He would never jump to illogical conclusions. Still, with ghosts like Skulker and Technus, it was necessary to be a little vigilant and ready to fight when the need arose.

"Greetings to you too, sweet prince," she smiled back. She had taken to calling him that. He was indeed royalty if that armor was a clue. "Sleep well?"

"In your presence, I have," he answered sincerely before sitting back up. "Your lap is very comfortable, reminds me of my mother's." Desiree smiled serenely at the compliment.

"I've heard about this costume party you'll be having at the school," she said.

"Oh, the Freshman Dance? Yes, it's tonight. Which reminds me, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's three quarters before nine."

Devlin's eye widened. "Goodness! I'm going to be late! Danielle will be waiting for me!" He made a motion to stand but Desiree pulled him by the arm and caused him to fall on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Why not stay with me?" she offered. That was a tempting offer.

"Desiree, you're only a friend," he stated, removing her arms from him, "And a beautiful one at that. But, I am already taken."

She giggled, "Oh, I am only teasing."

"Still, Danielle would be angry if she'd seen that," Devlin replied. "I need to get ready. I'll see you later, Desiree." He vanished in the form of an invisible mist that was barely traceable.

Desiree smiled as she lay on the couch. He was a little young for her, but there was no doubt that he would become a very handsome man when he grew up. She would be waiting for him. He wasn't human so he could live far longer and well who's to say Danielle would be able to live that long? Desiree could wait. She would wait for eternity even if she had to, knowing that there was someone for her.

* * *

The Fright Knight still kept watch on top of the school when his green eyes noticed a few figures headed for the gym. They were acting oddly suspicious and the Fright Knight's orders were to deal with any complications that may arise before the start of the ball. The ball hadn't even started and they didn't seem to be guests either.

"The Master wishes for me to protect this ball," the Fright Knight said to himself. "And thus I shall."

The goons in question were none other than Dash and the few remaining football players that remained loyal to him. They had heard that Devlin was the one who had organized the event. They took it as a perfect opportunity to finally get revenge on him for how much humiliation they'd suffered. Thanks to him, more than half the football team stopped following Dash and turned against him, ruining the hierarchy of Casper High.

Destroying the Freshman Dance would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge. That, and it would strike the fear back into the Freshmen. It was high time that they remembered who was in charge of the school.

"This is going to rock!" Ian, one of the players smirked.

"Amakusa will finally get his!" another football player chuckled. "It's long overdue!"

"This will show the gook his place!" Dash snickered. "Let's see him recover from this!"

All the players were carrying backpacks with spray paint inside. Their plan was to enter, destroy absolutely everything, and then paint their opinion of the youngest Amakusa all over the walls. There was no way they could blow this job. Amakusa's fame was going to end tonight!

"HALT!!" an imperious voice shouted loudly.

Dash and his cronies froze in their tracks. Looking up to the source of the voice, they saw a black figure covered in armor standing on the top of the gym. Taking a step forward, the black armored warrior came down from the sky and landed on the ground without making a sound.

"What is your business here?" the knight asked while crossing his arms.

The others were frozen in shock and fear but not Dash who laughed. "Oh, come on! That is the lamest costume I have ever seen!" He walked over and tapped the Fright Knight's chest. "Listen here, buddy. You better walk away or I'm gonna pound you into the ground." The Fright Knight narrowed his eyes at the disrespect. "Well, speak up?" Dash laughed. He drew his fist and punched the Fright Knight in the head, knocking over his helmet. "Hah! See guys? He's…just…a…phony?"

Their eyes widened when they saw no head on top the Fright Knight's shoulders. The Spirit of Halloween picked up his helmet/head and then placed it back on. His eyes narrowed as his violet cape flared.

"You dare to strike me, boy?" the Fright Knight growled.

All of Dash's bravado vanished and he ran screaming like a little girl, dropping his backpack. The rest had either fainted or frozen in fear as the Fright Knight bore into them with soulless green eyes. He drew his sword and pointed it at them. "I suggest you leave." They did, screaming loudly, dropping their supplies as they picked up their remaining comrades.

"Cowards," snorted the Fright Knight. Fangula and Roulette swooped down to see what was going on.

"What was all that noise?" asked the bat.

"Just some spiteful peasants attempting to ruin the Master's ball," informed the Fright Knight, sliding the Soul Shredder back into its scabbard. "I frightened them off."

"And they left presents!" said Roulette, flying over the backpacks. Fangula poked inside one and examined the contents.

"They were trying to vandalize and wreck the place," muttered Fangula. "I only know one human who would do this. That Baxter boy."

"He seemed oddly familiar," the Fright Knight wondered out loud.

"Well, I better go tell Devlin," said Fangula as he flapped into the sky. "You two stand watch."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Roulette saluted.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm not surprised," responded Devlin as he fixed on his cape and looked himself in the mirror. He was in his room putting on his costume. "Baxter has been after me since I stood up to him. He'll take advantage of any chance in an attempt to ruin me. Frankly, he's an annoyance and not so much as a threat."

"Well, it's a good thing you had us keep watch," agreed Fangula. "Who knows what would happen."

"I know," Devlin nodded. They heard knocking at the door. "Come in."

Topper entered with that enigmatic smile of his. It was a sure sign he was up to something. It was the same smile he had gracing his features when he had the Fright Knight sign the Dark Contract. Desiree didn't sign it despite the fact she'd have a real human body but in exchange she'd be bound by the contract. She loved her freedom above all else but Devlin got the feeling that if under different circumstances she would want the Demon Prince as a master. Personally, she didn't trust the draconic demon businessman. Nobody trusted him 100 percent. His loyalty was questionable at times but he did come through. Still, Devlin kept his eye on the Mad Hatter-like man.

"Greetings and good evening, My Lords," Topper said with a bow.

"You too, Topper," Devlin returned. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to inform you that preparations are going smoothly. Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson have already set everything up for their Disc Jockeying." He added, "Lobo, Francis and Gillian are also setting up the instruments and stage."

"Any complications?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Transportation went smoothly. Food and refreshments are en route and will be there in 5 minutes." At least Devlin could trust Topper enough to look after things like this.

"And my ride?" questioned Devlin.

"True to your specifications. You will be pleased," answered Topper.

"Good," Devlin smiled as he assumed his vampire form along with the Fangire markings on his skin. "Let's go. I have a princess to pick up."

"As you wish, My Lord," Topper bowed.

* * *

Danielle was waiting in the living room with a feeling of anticipation and anxiety. She was in costume and it made her look stunning, like a dark princess. It was the dress Gillian had picked out for her for the dance. She was nervous. Luckily, Jazz was there to help calm her down. Even Danny was lending his support along with Maddie and Jack. The largest Fenton even had a camera ready to take some memorable pictures.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jazz.

"A little shaky," replied Danielle. "What if he doesn't like my costume?"

"He'd probably get down on his knees complimenting you when he sees it," Danny muttered.

"Well, he's a sweet boy. He will love to see your costume," smiled Maddie.

'Thanks, mom," Danielle managed to smile.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" announced Jack as he ran to the door.

"Did he tell you what he was going to be wearing?" asked Jazz.

Suddenly, Jack shouted, "AHH!! GHOST!!"

This was followed by, "MR. FENTON! IT'S ME! PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"It's Devlin!" Danielle gasped.

"And Jack sounds like he's trying to shoot him," sighed Maddie.

"Well, he's calmed down, I think," Jazz added when she heard silence following.

Devlin entered the living room and Danielle gasped as she saw her prince. He, of course, was stunned when he looked upon her.

His costume matched his preference for black and white. It was a black jacket with white trimmings and two rows of silver buttons. He wore matching pants and boots. On his hands he wore white gloves with his emblem on the back of the hand. Finally, hanging from his back was a black cape with white lining. It made him look completely regal. He was in his vampire form. His skin was white and his hair was silver but still in the same style that covered the right half of her face. His ears were pointed and his cheeks had the stained glass tribal markings decorating them.

Her costume was a skimpy thing that looked like it was made of black material that was borderline on leather. The skirt only reached down to just above mid-thigh with a see-through section that reached to where her ankles were. Her shoulders were bare and her cleavage would be wide open for all to see. It certainly didn't help that there was a black strap that led to a choker for her neck. It would only make her breasts more pronounced. A pair of sleeves tied with brown leather were included, but weren't long enough for her shoulders. She wore some light makeup which made her look pale and her lips were blood red. She wore some eyeliner that complemented her eyes and her hair was down.

"My god…" he walked towards her and then got down on one knee. He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. Looking up at her with his red eye, he spoke, "I am truly humbled by thy beauty, my sweet princess. I am not worthy." He took out a bouquet of red roses. "Please, accept this humble token of my admiration."

"Oh, Dev…" she sighed.

"Where's dad?" asked Danny and Jack stumbled into the living room, looking he'd been through a lawnmower. "Dad!"

"Woah, I had no idea Devlin could do that!" Jack exclaimed, impressed.

"What did you do?" demanded Danny.

"He surprised me with his gun so I had to use _these_." He allowed the chains to slither out of his wrist before slowly retracting them. "I apologize, Mr. Fenton."

"It's okay," Jack smiled. "Hey, it's picture time!" He raised up the camera. Danielle blushed but Devlin smiled and held her by the waist against him. She smiled at the camera as he did too. Jack took the picture and grinned. "This is going to look so good in the album!"

"Well, milady, your chariot awaits," Devlin bowed. She giggled and looped her arm around his as he led her to the front door. What awaited her outside made her gasp.

"You seriously went all out," she said. Parked outside Fenton Works was a real horse drawn carriage. Topper would be their driver and the horse was black a night. Topper actually borrowed the Fright Knight's horse for this.

"Shall we?" he said before leading her to the carriage. Topper opened the door and Devlin helped her inside before he entered as well. Topper closed the door before taking his place on the driver's seat, gripping the reins. Thankfully, by having the Fright Knight sign the Dark Contract, his horse was included in the deal.

"Let's go!" Topper snapped the reins and the carriage was on its way to Casper High with the Fenton family watching. Jazz, Jack and Maddie waved. Even Danny managed a small wave. Despite the way he felt about Devlin, he couldn't think of anybody better for his sister.

* * *

Danielle felt her heart pounding a mile a minute. She felt a little exposed in such a revealing outfit, but the way Devlin looked at her made her knees weak. The kiss on the hand and the roses were almost magical. So far, the night was like her dreams coming true.

They traveled through town and made their way towards the school. The entire way, Danielle leaned against Devlin's side, enjoying his company and his warmth. She wanted him to bite her so badly, feeling their outfits helped the mood, but decided to hold off for later. That way it wouldn't matter of her make-up got messed up.

The entrance to the gym certainly looked like it was dressed for the occasion. There was an archway leading to the doors that looked like gothic pillars with black ivy crawling over them. Lots of people were hanging around the red carpet that led inside. Most of the people were reporters or older students who had come to see everything that was going on. The Freshman Dance was a lot like the prom, except it was for the Freshmen.

Pulling to a stop at the red carpet, Topper stepped off his seat and towards the side of the carriage. Opening it with a bow, Devlin exited first with a majestic movement and wave of his cape. Numerous females who were there sighed dreamily at the sight of him. When he was on the ground, he held out his hand, which Danielle grasped daintily and stepped out behind her boyfriend. As she was fully revealed, many young men gave a wolf whistle of appreciation.

"Ah, more guests!" Mr. Lancer grinned. He was dressed as a butler and was in charge of making sure only Freshmen or chaperones got inside. Taking out a sheet of yellowed paper, he spoke. "Announcing Lord Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa and Lady Danielle Fenton!"

Many of the audience members gasped at the announcement. They knew it was Devlin they were looking at, but they never knew that Danielle was the one wearing the costume. No one had expected that she had such a slim and voluptuous figure for someone like her. Of course, the flashes from reporters' cameras made her grin, revealing a small pair of fake fangs that she'd added to her costume.

"I feel like a celebrity," she smiled brightly.

"Well, tonight you're a princess," Devlin whispered in her ear. "And I plan to make sure you get treated like one."

"Oh, Dev," Danielle sighed. "You treat me like a princess everyday."

"Then I'd better take it up a notch tonight," Devlin grinned. He then gestured to the entrance. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Danielle smiled as she gripped her boyfriend's arm snugly.

Inside the gym was certainly a surprise. It looked more like a ballroom than a gym. The walls were lined with huge gothic pillars with dark curtains reaching from the top. For an added effect, there were fake windows depicting a full moon night in the romantic era countryside.

The ceiling was donned with a large chandelier that was reflecting light from the lamps through the crystal. Since the light kept changing color, the room was constantly being bathed in white, violet, and red sparkles. It helped make the atmosphere more Halloween-like.

The floor was hidden from view with fog that was from a machine that Tucker had managed to obtain. It was received on short notice so he didn't have the time to 'upgrade' it. Tables were situated near the sides of the room where students were seated when they weren't dancing. One table had a buffet on it with a large purple Stone Clan member watching it. People were complementing his costume as he kept replacing empty dishes of food.

Patrolling the edges of the room, especially the corners where couples could hide to make out and such, a cobalt blue Wolfen Fangire was making his rounds. When he caught a couple, he would flush them out with a growl. The couples usually liked the fact they were caught by a monster, just like in the horror movies. It probably helped that he pretended to attack them to get them to move on.

Near the dance floor, a very attractive member of the Merman Fangire Clan was being hit on by numerous boys. She had a happy smile on her face. She gently strung them along, but made sure that they got the message they could look but never touch. Of course, the way her body was shaped and the coloration which looked like a bikini and grass skirt combination helped keep attention trained on her. She didn't seem to notice that some girls were looking a little upset at the attention she was getting.

The stage looked like it was part of a balcony with a full moon night behind it. Sam was up at the main table up there with her equipment all set up and a pile of CD's beside her. Tucker was also tending to the technical aspects of the equipment to make sure they were working at an optimal rate.

"Oh my gosh!" Danielle squealed. "Devlin! This is incredible! Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I have my ways," Devlin smirked. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Danielle smiled.

* * *

The next to enter were Tamashii and Seras. Tamashii was the spitting image of a Shinigami. Tamashii wore a black kimono and hakama (pants), and a white obi sash. Attached to his side were his swords. His shoulder length white hair was pulled back into a braid. Seras looked like a ghost. Her skin was painted a pale white, with dark circles around her eyes. Atop her head was a white triangle, and she wore a white burial kimono, and was clutching a sword tightly to her chest. Not just any sword, but the legendary Ryuken, the most powerful weapon in Tamashii's possession.

"Wow…" Seras gazed at the inside of the gym.

"Impressive," Tamashii agreed. "Amakusa pulled out all the stops on this party."

"I agree," Seras nodded. She then began to smile brightly. "Well, let's enjoy the night! Party!"

Gabbing Tamashii's hand, the excited girl pulled the half-enthusiastic man into the mob of people.

* * *

A slow song had been next on the list and several couples were already on the dance floor. Devlin and Danielle took the centre and wrapped their arms around each other before moving softly to the music. They contentedly stared into each other's eyes as they let the tune of the music carry them away. The soft tones and deep feeling in the music made them feel like they were alone in the room, which suited them just fine.

"I could stay like this all night," Danielle sighed.

"I think we could," Devlin smiled. "But…remember that I promised a dance with Gillian."

"I know," Danielle sighed. "I think she's earned at least that."

"You don't like that?" asked Devlin.

"Well, out of all the girls who are after you, I think I can trust her," Danielle sighed. A mischievous grin then overtook her face. "But…I think I'd better stake my claim."

Leaning in close to Devlin, Danielle opened her mouth to reveal the artificial fangs that were placed over her normal eye teeth. They were adhesive and would stick for a while without a reapplication, but they would last long enough. Pressing her face into Devlin's neck, she nipped him sharply.

"Hey," Devlin grinned softly, enjoying the playful side of his love. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who does that to you?"

"Turnabout is fair play," Danielle giggled as the song ended. "Now, let's explore a little."

Clasping their hands together, they walked over to the buffet table where Juggernaut was tending to the snacks and replacing them when they got low. He had made enough to feed the entire Freshman class several times over, so he was in no danger of running out.

"_Good evening Master, Lady Fenton_," the purple behemoth bowed respectively. "_I hope your night has been enjoyable so far._"

"Extremely so," Danielle smiled as she picked up one of the crackers covered with toppings. Biting into it, she smiled. "Wow. Your cooking is as good as ever!"

"_Thank you, Lady Fenton_," Juggernaut smiled.

"So how goes your night?" asked Devlin curiously.

"_Very well,_" Juggernaut answered. "_The snacks are moving quickly and no one is causing trouble with Lobo on the prowl. Everyone seems to like my 'costume', but Gillian seems to be gaining the most attention._"

"So we saw," Danielle smiled as she eyed the Merwoman being surrounded by boys who were offering her snacks or a dance. She wondered when one of them would start offering their possessions.

"_That Brewster girl is hunting for you as well,_" Juggernaut warned as he placed a plate filled with red Jell-o cubes on the table. "_She seems determined to get you to dance with her tonight. I overheard her mention something about a plan to her twin friends._"

"Okay, that does it!" Danielle hissed as she grabbed Devlin's arm. "I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"Relax, luv," Devlin chuckled. "Claire has as much chance of getting me as a snowball does of surviving in hell."

"Doesn't make me feel better," Danielle frowned.

"_Incoming,_" Juggernaut warned as he retreated to his catering duties.

"Hi, Devlin!" a certain annoying voice called, bringing shivers to both Devlin and Danielle.

Turning around, Devlin and Danielle were faced with none other than Claire and the Twitches. All of them were dressed up like playboy bunnies and showed off their womanly attributes very well. There was a trail of drooling boys behind them, obviously entranced by their physical looks.

"…Hello, Claire," Devlin grimaced, putting his polite face. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, this party is doing great," Clair smiled, positioning herself so her cleavage seemed a little more deeper. "So, who's your date? I though Fentontina was going to be with you."

"Look a little closer, Brewster," Danielle smirked. "I'm right in front of you."

"Huh?" Claire and the Twitches blinked as they took in her attire.

"Like, no way!" one of the Twitches gasped.

"Is that you, Fentontina?" Claire gaped.

"It's me," Danielle smirked. "What? Don't recognize me?"

"Like, who did your boobs?" the second of the Twitches asked bluntly. They was no way that they were natural.

"God did," Danielle frowned while Devlin attempted to hide his blush. "You here for something?"

"For your information, yes," Claire frowned. "I wanted to ask Devlin if he would like to dance with me."

"Well, I…" Devlin swallowed, attempting to get himself out of the situation.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend remember?" Danielle frowned. "You can't just come over and snatch him away!"

"Duh!" Claire frowned. "That's why I'm asking! Afraid I'm gonna steal Devlin away?"

"You've tried before," Danielle practically hissed.

"All's fair in love and war," Claire shrugged. "Besides, what is one dance going to hurt?"

Danielle frowned and attempted to find some way to shoot down Claire's attempts at a dance. She knew that if Claire got her dance then she would try something to steal him away. Of course, she had faith in Devlin's loyalty. That didn't mean she wasn't afraid of something happening.

"Do I have any say in this?" Devlin asked plainly. He was ignored by the arguing girls.

"I guess," Danielle sighed. "If Devlin wants to give you a dance then it's okay with me."

Claire smiled before turning her attention towards the Demon Prince. "Let's dance." She then dragged the helpless boy onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sniper had managed to escape her admirers before bumping into someone. "_Oh, sorry!_" the Fangire girl apologized. She then gasped when she saw who it was. "_Richard?_"

"Gill?" Richard blinked, recognizing the voice coming from the Fangire. "Is that you?"

"_In the scales_," she giggled.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Richard admitted, looking up and down her shiny and scaly emerald body.

"_You don't look too bad yourself either, Mr. Belmont_," she replied. She checked him out. He was wearing all black. He was clad in a pair of black pants, boots, shirt and a trench coat. Over his head he wore a wide brimmed hat. His whip was at his hip as well. "_Van_ _Hellsing?_"

"Yep," he grinned. A pregnant silence was between them before he spoke again, "So, great party, huh? Devlin really outdid himself here."

"_He has_," agreed Sniper.

Richard rubbed the back of his head. "So…um…Gill, would you like to dance? With me?"

Sniper blinked in surprise. "_You wish to dance with me?_"

"Of course. I came to this party so I could dance with you," he answered. "And I ain't taking no for an answer."

Sniper wasn't sure what to say. Richard knew exactly what she was but he didn't seem to mind. He was from a family of vampire hunters and she'd felt nervous around him while she had been sealed. Now, he was seeing her in her true form and instead of recoiling in disgust, he was asking her for a dance. "_I don't know, Richard_," she seemed hesitant. "_You know how I feel about Master._"

"Hey, I'm not asking you to make out with me in the janitor's closet," he said bluntly. "Just for a dance. So, yes or no, fish-girl?"

Sniper had wanted to dance but most of the guys had been looking at her body, particularly her bust. If they knew what she was, they would run off screaming. Richard at least looked her in the eyes and knew what she was. He wasn't at all disgusted. Would it be so wrong?

"_Very well, you may dance with me_," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled brightly.

"Sweet, let's go, Gill!" They both went onto the dance floor hand in hand.

* * *

A bat and a dragon were flying close to the rafters surveying the party from above. Fangula sighed, saying, "It reminds me of the masquerades ball back in the day. Of course, the costumes then were a lot different."

"It looks fun!" agreed Roulette. "The music, the lights, the dancing and all that food!" He made his way to fly over the buffet table but Fangula grabbed his tail. "Hey!"

"We can't reveal ourselves," Fangula reminded. Roulette grumbled. "I know, I know…" The bat then saw something out of the ordinary. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" asked Roulette.

"It's the boy," Fangula answered. "Devlin's dancing with that Brewster girl." He stopped to admire the bunny girl costume. "Doesn't look too bad but why isn't he with Danielle?"

* * *

Devlin and Claire were both dancing cheek to cheek though the young heir of the Demon Emperor seemed to want to get away. The girl was holding onto him as they swayed to the music. She started to speak, "Devlin, you did a great job."

"Well, you helped too," he replied, looking her in the eye.

"Oh, don't be so modest. You know this dance is all thanks to you."

"I only did my best because my fellow classmates deserve the best," he told her.

She drew circles on his chest. "That's what I like about you, Devlin. You're different from most boys. They are either losers or posers. You're none of those. You're pretty special." She was talking about his family, his powerful and influential family. "When I first saw you, I didn't know what to think but then I could see why girls find you irresistible."

Devlin recognized the look in her eyes. '_Oh bother_…' he gulped.

"You're a real gentleman, extremely talented…" she dragged him away from the dance floor to a little private spot, "You can stand up for yourself and you're unique…" They were now far from the crowd. "I want you." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips before leaning in for a kiss. Instead of his soft lips, her lips were met with a barrier and she opened her eyes to see a fan spread open in front of her face. Devlin gently pushed her back and closed his fan before tucking it into his belt.

"This dance, is over," he said coldly. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Danielle." He then walked away from a stunned Claire.

"What's so special about her?" she demanded, keeping her cool.

He stopped in mid-step and spoke without facing her, "Under different circumstances and in a different time, maybe I could've loved you…but that's not the case is it, Claire? You only want what you can't have. I'm the forbidden fruit. I'm out of your reach and yet you still want me." He finished, "I need to find Danielle. I hope to see you later. Thank you for the dance." He walked straight into the crowd to find his princess.

"_Saw you with that Brewster girl_," spoke Savage as Devlin walked past him.

"She wanted to dance but I knew she had other plans," the young Rider replied.

"_Well, at least you told her off._"

"Which is why I need to find Danielle. Claire doesn't take rejection well from my experience." He pushed himself through the crowd in search of his beloved.

* * *

Currently, Seras and Tamashii were dancing slowly to the music. "So much has changed," said Seras as she leaned against Tamashii.

"I guess it has," said Tamashii. "A long time ago I would never befriend a dhampir or Fangires."

"Speaking of which," began Seras, "What do you think of Devlin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he still your rival or a friend?"

"He's an ally," said Tamashii. Seras looked slightly saddened by this. After all that had happened he didn't even consider Devlin a friend? In truth, Tamashii considered Devlin to be a good friend, but his pride refused to allow him to admit it. Tamashii considered Devlin to be a great warrior and a worthy adversary. But he knew one day they'd have to finish their battle once and for all.

* * *

_Slayer and his opponent faced each other. His opponent was the Tortoise Fangire. Slayer was panting beneath his helmet. The Fangire's thick shell made it tough for him to do any actual damage. Slayer had tried nearly everything at his disposal. "Well, time to bring out the big guns," said the Rider. Slayer reached up to his mouthpiece and it popped right out. He flipped it open and entered the three digit code. It was 777. He then pressed "ENTER"._

"_INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"_

"_SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"_

_Slayer's armor loosened and then flew off, revealing the red emblem on his chest and the sapphire armor underneath. The wings spread out and covered his body before they were absorbed and turned his bodysuit ivory white. His gauntlets, boots and helmet now matched the rest of the armor. The eyes changed color from blue to red as the golden sections of his Save Mode faceplate reconfigured, the top section becoming horns and the bottom sections moving to the spot where his ears were._

"_PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!"_

_Slayer attached a Power Whistle into a slot in the back of the Paladin Phone and then rotated the slot around the side to become the handle, eyes trained on the Fangire._

_The Reptile Clan member showed no fear and charged at the Rider. How stupid. Slayer pulled out the whistle kept in his gun handle before sliding it into the Slayer Buckle._

"_PALADIN BLASTER: RISING UP!"_

_Slayer aimed his Paladin Blaster at the Fangire. The charge up was instantaneous as the antennae, which became the barrel, produced a glowing golden magical circle in front of it._

"_FINAL RISING BLAST!__"_

_Slayer then pulled the trigger, unleashing the massive blast which also caused an equally powerful recoil that threw him backwards._

_Slayer's attack hit the Tortoise Fangire and the intense burst of heat petrified it. Slayer vaulted off a wall to offset his recoil. He then summoned his twin swords before swinging them forward. "Iron Dragon Strike!" roared Slayer as he sent a powerful energy dragon at the Fangire. The attack connected with great force, shattering the fragile Fangire._

* * *

Devlin managed to find Danielle who was standing alone at the buffet table with Juggernaut. He was relieved to see that she hadn't gotten into any trouble. He would tell her about what Claire had tried to do but decided against it. He would tell her later. He wanted her to enjoy this night with him and telling her the news would only upset her.

Devlin pulled the ghost girl into a sudden embrace, causing her to gasp in surprise. She relaxed and allowed herself to melt in his arms. She asked, "So, how was your dance with Claire?"

"It was fine," he answered.

"Did she come onto you?" she asked.

Devlin frowned and said, "Let's worry about that later. Let's just enjoy ourselves. But first…"

"And now for some live entertainment!" announced Sam.

"Give it up for the Fang Gang!" added Tucker. On the stage was the trio of Fangires, much to the surprise of the students.

Savage/Lobo, Sniper/Gillian and Juggernaut/Francis were already on stage with their instruments. They were currently playing a short instrumental piece Devlin had composed entitled "Entrance Procession". This was the opening for their act which they had been rehearsing for.

"Looks like that's my cue," Devlin said. He gave Danielle a kiss before walking towards the stage, his cape flowing behind him regally like a dark prince. Claire, despite his earlier rejection, watched him dreamily along with a large number of girls. He flashed them a smile before he stepped on stage and took his place at the microphone. The Fangire Trio stopped playing as Devlin closed his eyes. He raised up his hand and gave them the signal. They recognized it and knew which song to play and started. It was "Destiny's Play".

(Written by Handsofthefallen from DeviantArt)

_The lights go low; everyone gets in their seats,  
I cling to your hand as I feel the racing Beats,  
The main character is me,  
This is my life as the people will see,  
It's all in my head this imaginary scene,  
Of me looking back at where I have been,  
The night curls me up,  
It won't stop no matter how rough  
I've been chained to my seat,  
I guess my maker is the one I'll meet_

_(Ready to go)_

_This is the play they call my life,  
And how I can't end it with that smiling knife,  
Life or death is the war my heart will wage,  
I just got to remember the world is my stage,_

_Just as the next act that's about to begin,  
The Violin plays a tune about what's deep within,  
I can't run away, I just won't run away,  
As I watch my: Destiny's Play,_

_I am portrayed a knight without a horse,  
To direct me through the fight's course,  
He holds my sword up to the heavens above,  
The gods won't help me it's not enough  
With a clash of lightning,  
I awake and begin realising,  
That I've grown to be a fool,  
That's been abused and used like a tool,  
I see the earth out my window,  
As the second act starts who will know,_

_(Ready to go)_

_This is the play they call my life,  
And how I can't end it with that smiling knife,  
Life or death is the war my heart will wage,  
I just got to remember the world is my stage,_

_Just as the next act that's about to begin,  
The Violin plays a tune about what's deep within,  
I can't run away, I just won't run away,  
As I watch my: Destiny's Play,_

_(Rock/Violin solo)_

_This is my Night,  
I stand and make my Fight,  
My song is played by the band,  
I tune heard across the land,  
My heart's about to break,  
But I know in a beat I will be Awake,_

_This is the play they call my life,  
And how I can't end it with that smiling knife,  
Life or death is the war my heart will wage,  
I just got to remember the world is my stage,_

_Just as the next act that's about to begin,  
The Violin plays a tune about what's deep within,  
I can't run away, I just won't run away,  
As I watch my: Destiny's Play,  
I can't run away, I just won't run away,  
As I watch my: Destiny's Play,_

_The final scene is done the curtain goes down,  
As I yell out and hear this last sound,  
Gotta do what I say:  
Break the chain! Wake up! To Destiny's play!_

_My Destiny's play!_

As the three monsters and their leader were playing their song, Tucker had hit a button which allowed a projection screen to lower from the back of the stage. The lights dimmed slightly so everyone could see what would be projected. Once it was down, a movie about Fang began to start up. Tucker had done it in honor of Amity Park's gothic hero by making a music video for Destiny's Play, which Devlin himself had said was made in honor of Fang's basic form. He had gotten the images from taping Devlin's training sessions in that form. Special effects and such finished the rest.

The video ended when the song did with Fang using his finisher on a digitally created Fangire that exploded into glowing glass shards.

* * *

The Dragon was headed for the school, leading a group of men in black suits. Flanking him were Mitsuomi and Emi. They could hear the sound of music coming from inside the gym and the Dragon smirked in anticipation. "Good, they're all here. We take them all out, along with some pesky humans." He ordered his men, "Let's go. We have a party to crash.

* * *

The band was very busy that night, performing all of their songs. The next few songs that followed were "Shout in the Moonlight", "Innocent Trap", "Silent Shout" and finally "Supernova". Each song came with their own video presentation as well courtesy of Tucker. The students all enjoyed the songs and videos, dancing to them as Devlin sang his heart out. His eye was on Danielle the whole time. Richard was with her and staring up at Gillian adoringly.

"OK, I'm going have to stop singing," said Devlin. There were some protests coming from the crowd. "I have a date too, mind you, and I'm afraid she's getting a little lonely with me singing up here. So, to sing the next couple of songs, I call on…" He pointed ahead, "Tamashii Akashi!!"

The spotlight became aimed at Tamashii who looked annoyed. Seras gasped in shock and giggled at his expression.

"Come up on stage, Akashi. You know you want to," Devlin grinned.

Tamashii grumbled and muttered something under his breath. All eyes were on him now so he might as well humor his fellow warrior. He marched towards the stage and when he got on he glared at Devlin. He whispered, "You better have an explanation for this."

Devlin covered the microphone and whispered back, "Just one: Fight for Justice."

Tamashii blinked. Devlin had asked him to come to the mansion to listen to two new compositions. One was entitled "Individual System", a song written in tribute of the Slayer System and the second song was entitled "Individual System: Fight for Justice". The second song seemed to match Tamashii's old attitude towards vampire but also his mission for justice. Tamashii took the microphone as Devlin gave his band the signal for the song. They started to play the beat as Devlin stepped off the stage to join Danielle. He got pats on the back and some praises for his performance. Some girls even blew kissed and offered to dance with him but there was only one girl he wanted to dance with.

"Shall we?" Devlin took Danielle's hand and she smiled.

"Yes, we shall," she answered. Seras joined up with them, wanting a closer look as Tamashii sang.

Tamashii then started to sing and everyone was stunned. Who knew the guy could sing? They started to dance along to the song. The night just seemed so perfect.

Suddenly, as soon as the song had ended, the doors to the gym were thrown open as Mr. Lancer was tossed into the building, sliding across the floor. The music immediately stopped as some unwelcome guests entered.

"Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?" the Dragon, Head of the Reptile Fangire Clan, grinned. Behind him were Mitsuomi and Emi along with his black clad minions.

From his place near the rafters with Roulette, Fangula gulped. "This looks bad…"

Tamashii's eyes widened as he saw the Dragon. "You…" he growled. "_YOU!!_" He then drew his swords and went into a stance. Everyone that stood between Tamashii and the Dragon quickly moved to the sides of the gym. "_Iron Dragon Strike!_" roared Tamashii as he sent his own dragon at his opponent. The Dragon merely stood there as the attack slammed into him.

When the dust settled, the Dragon was revealed to be unharmed. "Is that the best you have, Young Dragon? If so, then this will be truly disappointing."

* * *

**POWER WHISTLES**

These whistles were created by Topper and used by both Fang and Slayer to invoke their powers and summon their weapons as well. Both Riders possess a total of 6 Power Whistle each that are kept in slots on the sides of their belts. When Fang uses his whistle, Fangula blows into them. Slayer inserts his whistles into his belt in order to activate them.

FANG'S POWER WHISTLES:

Fang Whistle: Used to summon Fangula when Devlin blows into it. When Fangula blows into it, it activates the Bloody Moon Smash.

Savage Whistle: Used to summon the Savage Saber when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Lobo's true form.

Sniper Whistle: Used to summon the Sniper Magnum when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Gillian's true form.

Juggernaut Whistle: Used to summon the Juggernaut Hammer when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Francis' true form.

Motor Whistle: When Devlin blows into it, it summons the Blood Fang. When Fangula blows into it, it summons Brawn to combine with the Blood Fang to become the Brawn Booster.

Dragoon Whistle: This whistle is used to summon Topper and turn him into the Great Dragoon.

SLAYER'S POWER WHISTLES:

Knuckle Whistle: Charges up the Slayer Knuckle and activates the Broken Fang finisher when inserted into the belt.

X-Calibur Whistle: Charges up the X-Calibur and activates the Heaven's Judgment finisher when inserted into the belt.

Savage Whistle: Summons the Savage Saber when inserted into the belt.

Sniper Whistle: Summons the Sniper Magnum when inserted into the belt.

Juggernaut Whistle: Summons the Juggernaut Whistle when inserted into the belt.

Mecha Whistle: Summons the Mecha Dragoon when inserted into the belt.


	29. 29th Night: The Final Awakening

As soon as the 'Shinigami' released his attack, the young 'Demon Prince' knew he had to act quickly. It would be difficult to explain what was going on. He caught some murmurs about this being 'part of the show' so he was a little relieved. His eyes went over towards Mitsuomi and Emi who were standing behind Dragon along with those men in black three-piece suits. He could smell them from where he was standing…

Vampires.

Devlin flicked his wrist and snapped his fingers. Using his powers, he manipulated the fog so that it would cover the entire area, hiding everything and everyone within it. Fangula flew straight down to Devlin who caught him in his hand.

"This is bad," said Fangula worriedly. "This is very bad."

"I know," nodded Devlin in agreement. "But we have to fight." He could see through the dense fog to see the Fangire Trio standing behind him. He already decided which form to use. "We have to fight as one." He allowed Fangula to bite his free hand, forming the blood red Fang Belt from ghostly chains. Devlin then drew out the three Arms Monster whistles from his pocket and tossed them into the air. Fangula flew up to catch the whistles and blew into them simultaneously before hanging himself from his perch on the belt. Devlin, Savage, Sniper and Juggernaut were then bathed in light as chains enveloped them like a cocoon. At the same time, Tamashii had his belt on and armed with the Slayer Knuckle. He pressed the Knuckle against his left palm.

"READY!"

"_Wake Up!_"

"FIST ON!"

The fog cleared to reveal standing side by side two of the most famous heroes of Amity Park. One was clad in white and black, looking like a majestic knight in armor. The other wore a mismatched set of armor with a violet chestplate, cobalt left arm, emerald right arm and in a black bodysuit. Both their identities were secret under their helmet but the students knew who they were.

Masked Rider Slayer (Save Mode) and Masked Rider Fang (Quartet Form).

"The Dragon's mine," Slayer informed his ally. "The rest are all yours."

Fang gave a silent nod. He knew it would be pointless to argue with Slayer about this.

"Get them!" Dragon bellowed. "Make them pay for going against us!"

The men in the suits all sprouted stained glass patterns on their faces before they charged. All the costumed students started crying in fear and made their way as far as they could away from the fight. Naturally, knowing how famous Fang and Slayer were, they wanted to try and get a view of the impending fight.

Both Fang and Slayer leapt from the stage and onto the wooden floor. Fang was gripping the Sniper Magnum in his right hand while Slayer was holding the Slayer X-Calibur in its gun form. Both of them walked towards the charging mass of the (semi) Fangires in front of them. Once they were close enough, they opened fire.

The Slayer X-Calibur fired off like a machine gun as the bullets tore holes in the enemy masses. The men went down, but it wasn't long before they were getting back up again. Fang was shooting pressurized water blasts that were blowing holes right through the thugs, but they were getting back up too.

"Damn it!" Slayer cursed. "These guys must be incomplete!"

"What?" asked Fang as he fired another round at the oncoming horde.

"They are vampires who are in the process of becoming Fangires," Fangula answered from his perch. "They have some of the same strengths of Fangires, but cannot change and still have the standard vampire weaknesses."

"Then it's a shot to the heart or remove the head," Fang frowned as he dismissed the Sniper Magnum and drew the Savage Sabre. "Always the messy way."

"Gotta love the messy way," Slayer chuckled as he switched the X-Calibur to its sword form. "Let's take this fight outside!" His wings spread out as his faceplate opened once he activated Burst Mode.

"Gladly!" Fang agreed as he aimed the wolf's head of his weapon's hilt at the vampires. "_HOWLING SHOCK!_"

The two Riders instantly drove the incomplete Fangires out of the gym with a burst of power that sent them flying. The Dragon watched amused as the two Riders ran past him. Slayer held his glare on the Dragon for a short moment before following the vampires with Fang in tow.

"Let's watch the show," the Dragon invited as he walked out, followed by Mitsuomi and Emi.

* * *

Outside of the gym, away from the students and now on the parking lot, the two Riders began unleashing a flurry of slashes at their opponents. The strikes were aimed perfectly and precise. Each time the blades fell, one of the incomplete Fangires would explode in shards of glass and a slight cloud of dust. They were proving to be rather fragile for their supposed superiority.

Dragon watched the massacre with a growing frown. This wasn't going the way he had planned. Catching the Slayer and the Fang off guard to prevent their full power from being unleashed had been the plan. Mobbing them was supposed to take them down since they were in their weakest forms.

"Your plan isn't panning out the way you thought," Mitsuomi commented coldly.

"Shut up!" Dragon snorted. "I would have preferred to not get my hands messy, but I suppose there is something to be said for doing something yourself."

Emi watched, not showing the fact that she felt like throwing up. All these loyal subjects were throwing their lives away and dying right before her father's eyes and he didn't even blink. It seemed that no amount of lost lives was going to bother him so long as it got what he wanted.More so, she was worried for Tamashii. Even after all the centuries apart, she still had feelings for him. If the Dragon got involved, then Tamashii would almost surely die.

Stepping forward, Dragon eyed down Slayer and Fang as they finished off the last of the incompletes.

"My, my, Akashi," Dragon snickered. "You know, I never mentioned this, but I am surprised that you are resorting to outside help to get your revenge. And I thought the Akashi clan was strong."

"What did you say?" Slayer growled.

What neither Dragon nor anyone else noticed was Mitsuomi suddenly add his own glare to Dragon's back.

"I said you're weak," Dragon smirked, "I thought my blocking that attack of yours earlier would have been enough of a clue."

"I'll show you weak!" Slayer shouted as he tore the belt from his waist, undoing the transformation. He then tossed the Slayer System away which Fang caught.

"What are you doing, Akashi?" Fang asked.

"As much as I despise it, Dragon has a point," Tamashii frowned. "I swore to avenge my clan and it's something that I have to do for myself."

"Do you think you can even win?" asked Fang.

"I have to. As of right now I'm going to fight with my own power from here on end," Tamashii told Fang. Fang was stunned, holding the Slayer Belt and Knuckle in hand. "Tell Seras…tell her I said goodbye and that I'm sorry…" Tamashii then sped away in a flash as the Dragon did the same, vanishing from the scene.

"AKASHI!" Fang shouted as he ran to chase after his ally. He found his path blocked by both Mitsuomi and Emi. "Move out of my way," Fang demanded.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," Mitsuomi said firmly. "This is a fight between Master Dragon and him. It's a battle they've both been looking forward to. I cannot allow you to interfere."

Fang was ready to fight when Richard, Seras and Danielle showed up, already having taken care of the rest of the vampires that Fang and Slayer hadn't killed. "We're here to back you up, Dev!" Richard told him.

Seras was armed but then noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Tamashii?" She then noticed the belt and knuckle in Fang's hands. "What are you doing with those?"

Fang bit his lower lip. What could he tell her?

"So, you all wish to fight?" inquired Emi.

Assuming her ghost form, Danni answered, "Yeah! You're going down!"

"Emi, take care of the rest while I fight the Demon Prince," ordered Mitsuomi.

"You sure?" Emi asked.

"I've been looking forward to fighting him again," Mitsuomi answered.

"Richard!" Fang shouted, "Catch!" He tossed the Slayer System to the Belmont who caught it. "Use it!"

"But…" Richard hesitated, but then made his decision, "OK!" He strapped on the belt.

"Devlin, why isn't Tamashii using the Slayer System?" Seras demanded. "Devlin!"

"No time to explain," Fang told her. "We got to fight."

Seras however, refused to listen and began to run past Emi and Mitsuomi. Emi was about to make a move when Mitsuomi stopped her. "There's no point. Even if she arrives, Tamashii will refuse help," said Mitsuomi.

"And how do you know that?"

"My brother is extremely stubborn, remember?"

"All too well," Emi sighed. She then turned her attention to the group of warriors who were against her clan. "I suppose this is the last battle."

Loosening his stance, Mitsuomi turned his attention to the group, "I suppose it is."

Fang was panting, which didn't go unnoticed by Danni. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her. "Just a little tired."

"Devlin, you've been in this form for too long! Disengage!" Fangula warned.

"Not…YET!" With a roar he charged at Mitsuomi, aiming for his neck with his Savage Sabre. The man blocked the Wolfen Weapon with his forearm and looked straight into Fang's visor.

"Is that really the level of power the Demon Prince has?" Mitsuomi snorted, his stained glass patterns appearing on his skin like reptile scales. "I'm not impressed. I won't even need to assume my true form to fight you."

Angered by the insult, Fang pushed on the offense and banished the Savage Sabre, deciding to fight hand-to-hand with Tamashii's brother. This left Richard and Danni alone to face Emi,

Emi drew out two poisonous knives from her belt and twirled them around in her hands, her own Fangire markings showing but opted to remain in human form as well. She'd wanted to fight Fang for her injury but Mitsuomi was currently entertaining himself. At least the ghost girl would be a good challenge and the Belmont seemed strong enough, especially after putting on that belt.

"Let's rock!" announced Richard as he pressed the Slayer Knuckle that was strapped to his right hand against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Richard called, thinking, '_I've always wanted to say that._' He then snapped the knuckle to the belt buckle.

"FIST ON!"

The golden cross flew out from the belt and set itself on Richard's face before expanding into a suit of armor that glowed golden. The Slayer armor fit like a glove as Richard clenched his fists. Now, he was Masked Rider Slayer. He was remaining in Save Mode, though, since he'd been warned about the dangers of the system's intense energy output. He had been briefed on the drawbacks in the system as it was. Paladin Form was way out of the question.

"Richard, are you up to this?" asked Danni.

"Need you ask?" Slayer responded. "Let's get this scaly bitch!"

"Bring it!" Emi hissed before charging straight for them.

Both Mitsuomi and Fang were exchanging quick and powerful blows, causing explosions of sound whenever they made contact with each other. Mitsuomi was actually enjoying this fight but what he really wanted was to fight the Demon Emperor. What he was fighting was a mere amalgam of several powers and he noticed that Fang was growing weaker and exhausted with each passing second. Mitsuomi stepped back from a punch to the face and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Why do you care?" Fang retorted. "You want to kill me anyway and hurt all those people inside."

Mitsuomi shook his head and denied, "No. That was the Dragon's plan, not mine."

"What?" Fang questioned, surprised and curious. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that since your appearance that the Fangire Clans have started to split their loyalties. While they'd supported Dragon in the past, after you became the spitting image of their King, the lower members of the Fangires have started to worship you."

Drake had told him about that, but still…"So, what does that have to do with you?"

"I remain loyal to the Dragon for my own reasons, but seeing as his ambitions contradict with those reasons, I am no longer bound to him."

"So, why are we fighting?" questioned Fang.

"My brother and I have something in common. We both seek out powerful opponents to test our strengths in order to become stronger ourselves. I see that my brother sees you as his most worthy opponent as well as friend."

"Well, he has told me that he wants to fight me one day," muttered Fang.

"But, I wish to see if you yourself are worthy to be my brother's opponent." Mitsuomi went into a stance. "Come at me!"

Fang collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard. "Devlin, you've reached your limit! Disengage now!" shouted Fangula.

"No!" Fang denied. "I have to…"

He then heard three other voices.

"_Master!_" that was Gillian.

"_Kid, don't be stupid!_" Lobo shouted.

"_You'll kill yourself if you don't revert!_" Francis warned.

"What…?"

"_You don't want to leave Danielle alone, do you?_" Gillian asked.

That did it for him. With a shout, the violet, cobalt and emerald armor covering his arms and chest shattered. The Arms Monsters also appeared behind him as a result, tired from the union. Fang was back in his base form and the strain was slowly fading.

"How do you feel now?" asked Mitsuomi.

"Better," Fang answered as he slowly got back to his feet. "Now, where were we?"

"Fighting," Mitsuomi answered. He then eyed the three Fangires behind his opponent. "A Wolfen, a Merman and a Stone. I had thought you were completely wiped out in the revolt. I am happy to see they weren't."

"_What do you care?!_" Sniper snapped. "_You're with the guy who helped wipe our clans out!_"

"I did not take part in that and I found the destruction of your clans as a terrible waste," Mitsuomi sighed, almost in pity for the lives lost. "Mermen were connoisseurs of art and beauty, the Wolfen were probably the most honourable of all the clans, and the Stones were one of the most peaceful clans."

"_My entire clan was wiped out because of Fangire greed,_" Juggernaut frowned. "_You once stood with the Dragon, but we will stand with the Emperor!_"

"_That's right!_" Savage snarled. "_Right where we've been since the beginning!_"

Surprisingly, Mitsuomi began to smile at the announcement, "You truly are a born leader, Demon Prince. Only one who was meant for roles of leadership could gain loyalty such as this. Out of respect for your three allies, I will allow them to fight by your side."

"Good," Fang nodded. "Then we only need one more player on this scene. ROULETTE!"

"Tension Fortissimo!" a tiny voice belonging to a tiny dragon cried as he flew toward his master. "Call and I shall come!"

Flying across Fang, he broke the chains which kept his wings folded down. As the wings revealed their light, golden bats flew though the air. Mitsuomi's eyes widened as he felt the power within Fang beginning to rise. Fang raised his arm in the air, allowing Roulette to attach himself to the armor.

"_FINAL WAKE UP!_"

* * *

Tamashii was slashing wildly at the Dragon, who had yet to enter his true form. Tamashii's blades didn't even cut the Fangire. "Huh, this is so boring. Come now, boy. Surely you could do better than this?" sighed the Dragon. "Over four hundred years in your existence, and you can't even scratch me. Sad really." The Dragon then placed his palm against Tamashii's chest and sent the samurai flying backwards and into a building. Tamashii even lost his grip on his swords due to the force of the blast. The Dragon held out his hand and summoned a blade.

It was crimson and gold in color and had a hand scythe attached to a chain on the end. "Well, I guess all good things must come to an end. But first, a little insult to injury." The Dragon picked up Tamashii's swords and then broke them over his leg like they were twigs.

"Bastard," growled Tamashii as he pulled himself out of the building and charged at the Dragon.

Seras had just shown up at the battle. She'd just been following her gut feeling and her ears. They weren't too hard to find. By the time she got there, she also saw Danny Phantom flying to the fight in an attempt to stop it before the town got really wrecked. She was terrified at what she saw. Tamashii was being pounded and slashed at repeatedly, without any hope to counter.

The Dragon swung around and slammed his fist into Danny's stomach, sending the halfa flying. "Phantom," growled Tamashii. "Don't get involved. Same with you, Seras. This is my fight and mine alone."

Danny held his stomach and cringed at the energy he was sensing. This was way beyond his league but he still had to protect this city. Still he remained to watch what would happen and would interfere when necessary.

* * *

Now this was a fight Mitsuomi could enjoy. As soon as Fang assumed his Demon Emperor Form, the Komodo Fangire assumed his true form and the two battled. Fang threw his fist into the Komodo Fangire's face but received a jab in the gut in retaliation. It would appear that Mitsuomi was indeed a match for the Demon Emperor Form of Fang, but this just made the Demon Prince more determined to win. He wasn't alone, however. He had backup.

Fang was thrown backwards by a powerful kick. This was the opening Savage needed as he lunged straight for the Reptile and slashed wildly with his claws. The Komodo Fangire staggered backwards from the strikes. Sniper was standing not too far away and aiming, her pupils becoming targeting crosshairs. She then formed a water bubble in front of her mouth and shot it at Mitsuomi. She then started a barrage which bombarded the Reptile Clansman painfully.

Juggernaut helped Fang back to his feet and then the two joined the battle as well, surrounding the Komodo Fangire before attacking.

Savage missed a swipe and was slashed in the back. The Komodo Fangire then leapt over the water bubbles and struck Sniper hard in the chest with a kick. He then spun around and sped between Fang and Juggernaut, slashing them across the chest and sending them reeling. Finally he opened his mouth and fired several orbs of energy at them, causing explosions to erupt around them. They screamed in surprise and pain from the blasts.

Meanwhile, Emi had too assumed her Snake Fangire form and spitting venomous knives at the halfa and Slayer. They both dodged but Danni nearly got hit in the arm. Luckily for Slayer, he had his armor protecting him. The female halfa wanted to help Fang but the Snake Fangire was keeping both of them occupied.

Slayer took out the X-Calibur and started to open fire on the Snake Fangire who dodged all the shots gracefully like she was dancing. She then struck Slayer in the chest with a violent kick before slashing him in the chest repeatedly as he was sent reeling. She followed up with her knives that struck his armor painfully.

Danni flew ahead and used an ecto-powered punch to hit Emi upside the head. She continued with several more punches in the face, chest and stomach. A vicious uppercut sent the Fangire skyward. Danni formed a green orb of her energy and then hurled it at the Fangire. It exploded and sent her crashing to the ground. Emi got up on her hands and knees and her snake hair snapped at Danni. The snakes then spat out streams of venom at Danni quicker than her eyes could blink. She was unharmed, however, as, surprisingly, the Fright Knight came to her aid. The venom splashed off the shield and some of it dripped to the ground which bubbled and sizzled, proving that the venom was acidic.

"Um…thanks," said Danni as she looked up at the Fright Knight.

"I am honor bound to protect the Master, which also extends to you, child," the Fright Knight informed her. "Now, let us smite this wench!"

"Right!"

Slayer rejoined them and the three of them charged at the Snake Fangire.

Mitsuomi was finding himself in a pinch now once Fang and his Arms Monsters were able to work together perfectly. Both Savage and Juggernaut struck him hard as they ran past him before Sniper fired a powerful water bomb against his chest that sent him flying straight into Fang who sent him skyward with an upward kick. Fang then leapt up and performed an axe kick that sent the Komodo Fangire back to the ground with a loud crash, creating a huge crater. The Komodo Fangire dug himself out of his hole and said, "_It's been so long since I've had a fight like this._" It sounded like he was enjoying himself. He got into a stance, "_Fight me some more! Show me your true power!_"

"Well, he asked for it!" exclaimed Roulette. Fang reached up to tug the dragon's head. "_WAKE UP FEVER!!_"

At the same time, Slayer had inserted the Knuckle Whistle into his belt before detaching the Slayer Knuckle from the belt. The belt announced, "SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!" He drew his fist back and aimed at Emi.

* * *

Tamashii was once again slammed into a building. "Tamashii!" cried Seras.

"Seras, don't get involved," warned Tamashii. "This is my fight and mine alone…" Tamashii then grasped his arm and forced it back into its socket. He was bleeding badly. "Damn, this bastard's doing damage faster than I can heal."

"Tamashii, please, wait for Dev or the others to--"

"No! Like I said, this is my fight. Amakusa's still too much of a kid to fight someone like him. Their levels in strength are far too different."

"But what about you? You don't even have your swords!"

"That's right…" Tamashii turned and faced the Dragon, still in his human form. "All I have are these two fists…" Tamashii charged forward. "And the belief that I will not leave this world alone!" The Dragon appeared behind Tamashii, his blade drawn.

"How sweet, too bad your beliefs are worthless," said the Dragon with a laugh.

Tamashii looked down as blood exploded from the large wound on his chest, followed by several smaller cuts. Tamashii then collapsed to his knees. "TAMASHII!!" screamed Seras.

The Dragon stood above Tamashii. "Now…DIE!" roared the Dragon as he brought the blade down.

"NO!!" cried Seras as she leapt to Tamashii's aid. The blade came down hard, slicing her from shoulder to hip.

"NO!" Danny shouted as he was horrified by what he saw.

"Seras…No…" was all Tamashii could mutter. He looked up and saw his opponent ginning happily. "That smile…" He remembered that smile… The same smile he had when he took Tamashii's family from him.

"_Stupid boy… Why haven't you awoken yet…"_ said a voice in Tamashii's head.

'_That voice… it couldn't be… Lord Oda-sama?_' thought Tamashii.

"_Akashi clan… I call upon that which dwells within thy body. Awake, demon, and destroy. I call upon thee, of the clan loathed and cursed by human and demon alike for ages._"

* * *

The battle between the two elite Reptile Fangires and the defenders came to a halt when the wave of energy rippled over them. Emi began to shiver from the sensation while Danni and Slayer felt the immense pressure wash over them. Even the Fright Knight himself was staying his ground, knowing better than to provoke a power you were unprepared for.

"Akashi," Fang frowned on his end. "What have you done now?"

"_What is this?_" Savage snarled.

"_I don't like this!_" Sniper whimpered.

"_Such strangling might_," Juggernaut spoke.

With Mitsuomi, the Komodo Fangire began to smile fondly. He knew this power very well, having been born in the family which harnessed it. He knew exactly what this power was and what it was capable of. Even with all the risks that would come with it, he felt pride swell up in his body.

"_Little brother,_" he sighed. "_You have truly earned the Akashi name now._" He returned to human form as did Emi. He sported several nasty injuries as a result of Fang's Imperial Moon Break but he would survive. The same could be said for Emi who'd survived the Broken Fang. They would eventually heal.

"Let's go," said Mitsuomi.

Danielle and the Arms Monster trio turned into their human forms as Devlin and Richard willed their respective armours off.

"Why should we follow you?" asked Richard suspiciously.

"Don't you want to see what's going on, up close?" asked Emi. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Devlin and Danielle narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Fangula said, "We should go. Who knows what kind of power that Akashi has? He may lose control."

"Right," Devlin nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Devlin and Richard both rode on the bikes, the Blood Fang and X-Lion respectively, with Danielle riding behind Devlin as Gillian rode behind Richard, wrapping her arms around his waist. Mitsuomi and Emi had travelled their own way, as did the Fright Knight, Lobo and Francis. Roulette and Fangula flew alongside their partner with a frantic look on the metal bat's face.

Upon arrival, they could see Danny forced onto his knees, shaking but what shocked them more was Seras' wounded body lying on the ground. The two bikes screeched to a stop as the brakes were squeezed and the Riders dismounted from their vehicles as they threw off their helmets. Their passengers did the same.

"Seras!" shouted Richard.

"Danny!" Danielle shouted.

"Akashi!" shouted Devlin. "AKASHI!"

Tamashii stood up, his aura shooting off him like a dark fire. His Ryuugan had activated and his normally white hair turned a pitch black. He threw off his trench coat, revealing his dragon tattoos to be glowing darkly. As he looked at Seras' body he remembered something…

* * *

_A younger Tamashii sat in front of a mat. On it was a man, covered in bandages. "Listen to me, Tamashii. You mustn't hate. Anger and hatred throw ki into disorder. And you can't wield power properly with disordered ki."_

"_I don't care, onii-sama… I'm… I'm gonna get stronger… really strong! And then… I'm gonna find and kill all of them who did this to you!!" The young boy had tears falling from his eyes._

"_Tamashii… getting strong so you can hurt somebody…is the same as them getting strong so they can hurt you. Real strength means protecting something…without fear of getting hurt yourself. Be proud of yourself. We Akashi have always been…a family that saves numerous lives for our own wounds."_

* * *

Danielle went to Danny who was holding onto Seras and not knowing what to do. Danielle paled. There was so much blood coming from her wound. "Seras…" Danielle shuddered.

"Seras!" shouted Richard as he ran to the wounded girl with Devlin.

"She's alive," stated Devlin, his sharp hearing picking up her heartbeat and pulse, "Barely…"

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked. He'd faced demons before but this was something else.

"We'll explain later, but let me heal Seras."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Danny.

"A little blood transfusion," Devlin said vaguely. "Give me her body."

Danny wasn't sure what to do but gave Seras to Devlin nonetheless. His gloves had blood on them and he looked sick and paler. Devlin laid Seras down to look at the damage. She had a deep cut from her left shoulder down to her hip. It was a miracle that no major organs had been damaged.

Devlin's mother was an angel and could heal. His sister could heal as well and so could his brother. His father was able to learn healing magic. Devlin, however, had no magical skills aside from his potions and he doubt Seras would be able to swallow one of his capsules.

Then he learnt from Fangula the properties of his vampiric blood. Though it would turn a person into a vampire, as a dhampir it would most likely heal a person. He had to inject it straight into Seras and he had two methods. One was using his teeth and the other…

"Stay back," he warned as the chains came out from his back, tipped with thin needles at the end. "This is going to get messy."

"Have you done this before?" Richard asked.

"Honestly, no, but the theory is sound," Devlin said.

"Theory!? This is like a shot in the dark!" Richard cried.

"Got any better ideas, Belmont? We're running out of time!"

Richard remained silent as the chains descended upon Seras, the needles piercing her neck. Devlin transferred his blood through the organic chains, which started to glow red. Danielle watched as he did this, healing Seras. Mitsuomi and Emi watched in deep interest as Danny was awed.

Tamashii's aura finally began to take shape around him. The rest of his brother's words were still clear in his head. '_Tamashii…you may not understand now…but…when you do come to learn the true meaning of these words… At that time, you'll see that it's not a demon that inhabits your body but…"_

"Almost done!" shouted Devlin.

Tamashii let out a powerful and mighty roar. His aura finally took shape. It looked like… '_A __**dragon**__!!_' To Tamashii, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He walked over and knelt down next to a healed Seras, giving Devlin a thankful nod for healing her as the dhampir withdrew his chains which dripped with blood. Tamashii stroked some of her hair gently before standing back up. Tamashii then vanished in a flash and the Dragon hadn't even recognized the movement. The Dragon was then suddenly flung back by an unseen force. Tamashii reappeared on the spot where the Dragon had been standing moments ago.

"What was that?" asked Richard

"How many times did he hit him?" questioned Devlin.

"I counted 4," said Emi as she showed up.

"You're way off, he hit him nearly 18 times," said Mitsuomi as he showed up as well. "This is the power of the Magabarai."

"Woah," Danny whistled. "That's fast."

"What is the…?" Danielle began to ask.

"The Magabarai?" snorted the Dragon. "Fine then, Akashi wants to play, then let's play!" He let out a powerful roar as the Fangire markings appeared on his head and he began to transform. However, the transformation was cut short as Tamashii appeared in front of him. The Magabarai pulled back his fist.

"Red Emperor Dragon…" muttered Tamashii. He threw his fist forward only it was covered in electricity. "**Thunderous Lighting Rapid Strike!!**" Tamashii's electrified fist slammed into the Dragon repeatedly, sending him sliding backward.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Danielle. "He can control lightning now?"

"Each of the six Old Families, families born to the original ancestor of the Akashi, possesses a unique chakra, or dragon gate. The Akashi family possess the Dragon's Fist, _Dragon's Fist_. These fists have the ability to collect, store and utilize an inexhaustible supply of ki obtained by 'eating' the ki and abilities of others," began Mitsuomi. "What you see is the first chakra and true nature of my brother's ki: "_Earth Ki_". When his gate opens, he can harness the earth's electrical fields and generate electricity. However, this works as long as his legs are connected to the earth."

"Incredible…" said Devlin.

The Dragon struggled to his feet. "You arrogant little bastard. My power is beyond yours. Allow me to show you!" he roared as once again the markings appeared and the transformation began anew. He had turned into a golden and crimson humanoid dragon with a dragon's head on his chest and large wings on his back. The stained glass patterns all over his body resembled scales and shone like the brightest fire. Frills flanked his head and his teeth turned sharp. His eyes turned pitch black. On his head he had two large and sharp horns and a black star was on his chest. "_I WILL KILL YOU!!_"

"Amakusa, take Seras out of here while the rest of you get away," Tamashii warned. "And don't argue with me. This is my fight alone."

Devlin nodded and the Fright Knight picked Seras up gently, bridal style. "Take her to the mansion," Devlin ordered and the dark knight did as told, flying into the air towards Fang Manor.

"I told you to get away," Tamashii said.

"I thought you knew me better by now," Devlin smirked.

"Well, stay out of my way," Tamashii replied, "And thank you for saving Seras." Tamashii once again vanished, this time arriving where Seras' body had been and picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground. "Ryuken…"

"_What, boy? You let me stay on the ground and now you have the nerve to ask for something?_"

"I know I may not be the one to wield you, but lend me your strength. Even if the cost is my very soul, give me the strength to crush him!" growled Tamashii as he drew the long blade. Its pitch black blade glinted in the moonlight. Tamashii vanished from view as did the Dragon. For a moment it was quiet. Then the very earth shook.

Tamashii and the Dragon's blades clashed over and over again, causing craters wherever they clashed.

Devlin was in awe of the level of power Tamashii now possessed. Early, the two could have been considered to be on equal ground, but given Tamashii's new strength, he wasn't so sure anymore. "Akashi style! _Iron Dragon Strike!_" Tamashii swung his blade, letting loose his attack, only to vanish with it. The Dragon deflected the attack, and where the attack landed Tamashii appeared.

"What just happened?" questioned Danny.

"He's learned the ultimate power, he can put his entire self into a single attack" answered Mitsuomi. "Brother!" shouted Mitsuomi, gaining both Tamashii's and the Dragon's attention. "Use your power to avenge our family. Destroy that monster! That is the way of the Akashi!"

"_Mitsuomi, you bastard!_" roared the Dragon as he charged at Mitsuomi. He threw out his clawed hand but it was caught by Tamashii.

"**I **am your opponent," glared Tamashii. He and the Dragon vanished again, but when they reappeared, it seemed the fight was over.

The Dragon had his claw going right through Tamashii's chest!

"Akashi!" shouted Dev.

"No!" cried Emi.

The Dragon removed his claw and began to make his way toward the others. "_Stupid boy. Just fall down and die._"

Tamashii began to fall backwards. "I…will…not…**FALL!!**" roared Tamashii as he stopped just before his head hit the ground. He then forced himself back up. "There are people I must protect…" Images of the Slayers flashed through his head, especially images of Seras and Sandy. "And there is a man I must surpass…" Tamashii looked straight at Mitsuomi. "So until I defeat him…I will not lose!" He prepared his blade. "Akashi style. Ultimate technique," began the Magabarai. A deafening roar was heard and the ground. Tamashii vanished. The ground beneath the Dragon Fangire began to crack. "_Ascending Earth Dragon!_" As Tamashii said this, the ground beneath the Fangire shattered, and a massive dragon, made of energy, blasted clear through the Fangire leader.

The 'audience' was completely stunned by the power behind the attack. Richard never knew how powerful Tamashii really was until now and Devlin had his suspicions but now they had been confirmed. Tamashii was hiding some serious power in him it seems. Danny had never seen such power, aside from Shadow, and that had been a wakeup call. Now there were others with so much power, and they weren't even ghosts.

The Dragon fell to his knees in shock. "_How can I lose…? I am the elite. The greatest…_"

"Where's Akashi?" asked Devlin. After the attack was executed, Tamashii had vanished completely.

"There," said Mitsuomi, pointing to the sky. Sure enough, floating in the glow of the moon was Tamashii.

"This ends here…" he said as he began his descent.

"No! Ha can't be planning to use that!" shouted Mitsuomi.

"What?" asked Gillian.

"Akashi style! Forbidden Technique!" Tamashii began spinning like a drill. Soon his entire body became enveloped by a dragon made of pure energy, spiralling downward towards its prey. "_**DESCENDING HEAVEN DRAGON!!**_" The dragon slammed into the Fangire leader, creating a giant crater as a result and blasting smoke into the air.

"I can't see!" Danielle cried. "Who won?"

Devlin was trying to focus his eye but the smoke was getting in the way. He turned towards Mitsuomi who wore a small smile on his face. He wondered what that smile could mean.

The smoke finally settled to reveal Tamashii, standing tall and proud, the defeated Fangire leader lying at his feet. The Dragon's body slowly cracked before it shattered completely. The white orb of a soul flew into the air. Tamashii glared at the soul and lifted up his arm. With a hissing noise, the Exelon parasites flew after the disembodied soul. However, the soul dodged and weaved until a large, malicious form appeared to block the Exelon. It was fuzzy at first, but it quickly sharpened until it had revealed itself from the summoning spell.

It had been summoned by the Dragon, just in case he lost. It was a huge Sabbat colored gold and silver. It let out a roar as the soul escaped. Mitsuomi and Emi decided it was time for them to leave and right now the heroes would be preoccupied by the Sabbat to stop them anyway.

"Damn!" Tamashii cursed.

"We got bigger problems now, Akashi!" Devlin shouted.

"Here you go," said Richard as he handed the Slayer System back to Tamashii. Tamashii took it and turned towards Devlin.

"One last time, it seems," spoke Tamashii as he slung the belt on and fastened it around his waist.

"It seems so," said Devlin as his Fang Belt formed when Fangula bit him. He snapped Fangula onto the belt, "Henshin!"

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Tamashii snapped the Knuckle onto the belt.

"FIST ON!"

"_Wake Up!_"

In flashes of golden light which faded and a mass of chains which shattered, the two Riders appeared.

"Let's take this big one down!" shouted Fang as he drew out his Dragoon Whistle and placed it between Fangula's lips to blow.

Slayer took out his Mecha Whistle and inserted it into his belt. It called, "MECHA DRAGOON: COME HERE!"

"It's coming!" Danielle warned.

The ground exploded as the Great Dragoon appeared with the Mecha Dragoon riding on its back. The two Riders looked towards each other and leapt upon their respective dragons. At the same time, they would assume their strongest forms.

"Roulette! Now!" Fang commanded.

"OK!" shouted Roulette as he flew towards his master and snapped the shoulder chains to release the golden bats.. He then attached himself to Fang's left arm, calling out, "FINAL WAKE UP!" The swarm of bats engulfed him and changed him into his Demon Emperor Form.

At the same time, in his seat, Slayer had just entered the three digit code to activate his own ultimate form. His armour exploded and the belt announced, "PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!" as his new armour was activated.

"IKUZO!" shouted Slayer in his Paladin Mode.

"Right!" agreed Fang as the Great Dragoon took to the air to engage the Sabbat in the most climatic battle yet.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: This isn't the end. There is one last chapter!


	30. 30th Night: Epilogue, A Fresh Start

_Devlin was roughly slammed into a wall before he was forced to change out of his Orphenoch form. He was dazed but the demon in front of him was what he was worried about more._

_It was a Fangire._

_Fangires were vampires who had renounced nearly all of their humanity, able to assume monstrous half-animal forms. They fed off the life force of humans and this one had been doing it for quite some time now if the strength of its blows were any indication. It had several features resembling a large spider as it tried to scurry away from its last victim's abode. Devlin had been heading to Danielle's house to visit her and the other Fentons when he spied the Fangire. Instantly knowing that it was a threat, he had changed into the Bat Orphenoch and charged to battle._

_Even his Orphenoch form was proving ineffective against this new foe. He'd always thought the Fangires were a myth amongst his kind. That was the last time he'd question those stories._

"_Boy!" someone yelled and Devlin hissed. Now what?_

_Fangula flapped down and asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_Do I look alright?" Devlin shot back in a cynical tone. "Now, go away. I'm fighting here!" He was ready to change again but then he hissed. Changing again hurt. It seemed that for all the power an Orphenoch possessed, it was still very much a living creature. Fangires, on the other hand, were about as undead as one could get._

"_Listen, boy!" Fangula cried out, face to face. "Your father sent me to you for a reason!"_

"_Why would my father send a scrawny looking bat to me for?" Fangula didn't answer and immediately bit down on Devlin's arm. "Ow! Hey, get off!" However, the dhampir froze as he felt a sort of rush enter him. It felt like chains running into his body through where Fnngula was biting. The chains then wrapped themselves around his waist before they melded together into a strange blood red belt. Fangula removed himself from Devlin. "What is this?" Devlin asked, looking down on the belt._

"_Just watch!" Fangula said as Devlin stood up. The small vampire flew at the belt before attaching himself to it, hanging upside down on a perch. "__Wake Up!__"_

_Devlin once again felt the rush as his body began to change again. It was unlike his change into an Orphenoch or when he turned into his vampire form._

_The Fangire turned to regard the changing Fangire and watched as the transformation unfolded. Chains began to engulf Devlin's entire body before shattering away._

_In Devlin's place was a tall and muscular armored man. Clad in a full black bodysuit, his torso armor was blood-red and appeared to mimic muscles. It had a high collar and skull shaped shoulder guards. The gauntlets were black, trimmed with red and had spiked bracelets. The fingers were covered in blood red armor, ending with claws. The left boot was black with red trim but the right boot was silver and surrounded by chains, as if binding something. The head was covered by a black helmet with a visor resembling the shape of a bat. The visor housed a pair of large and sharp looking red eyes. The mouth-guard was silver and framed by black 'fangs'._

_Presenting…the Champion of Darkness…Masked Rider Fang!_

* * *

"_Let's finish this," Fang said as the sky darkened. "__Release the Chains!__" He growled as he crossed his arms in front of his face before releasing a roar and kicking up his chained right leg. The chains around his boot then shattered, allowing the wings to spread out. He gave the Mantis Fangire one last look as she was getting up before launching himself into the air._

"_DARK MOON BREAK!__" he shouted before he plummeted straight down towards his target, his right leg extended and glowing red. The Fangire attempted to flee but was too late as Fang's kick smashed into her body, forcing her to the ground with a crash and creating a crater on impact in the shape of Fang's emblem. His emblem was also imprinted on the Fangire, glowing red, as he stepped off her body, watching as the glowing cracks appeared on her before the body shattered like glass. The glowing soul then rose up into the air, attempting to escape. As if it would ever get far._

"_Nobody attacks my girl," Fang stated coldly before he signaled for Fangula to go after the hovering soul._

_Fangula flew off from his perch on Fang's belt before consuming the orb, chewing slightly before spitting out a stone into Fang's palm. "Another one for the collection," Fangula commented as Fang gazed upon the shining green jewel. The chains then reappeared on his body before unraveling, changing him back to normal. The sky also turned back to normal._

_He then turned around to see Danielle staring at him with a shocked look on her face. He swallowed, nervously. How was he supposed to explain this one?_

* * *

_As the Fangire was making its move towards the two females, the door suddenly flew open as Fang dashed into the room, grabbing the Fangire and dragging him towards the window before they both fell through it, shattering the glass._

_Seras exclaimed, "Who the heck was that!?"_

_Danni smiled and said, "A friend."_

_The Fangire and Rider both landed on the streets below before the Rider threw a punch that sent the Fangire slamming into a wall. The Horse Fangire glared at Fang and asked, angrily, "__Who are you!?__" He received no answer as Fang stared back silently. Annoyed, the Fangire charged but Fang was quick and leapt onto a nearby car's roof before jumping onto the Fangire to throw a punch. The Fangire dodged and charged but Fang grabbed the Fangire's shoulders and kneed the Fangire in the stomach, twice, before throwing him over his own shoulders as he fell backwards. Fang then got back to his feet and threw another punch only for the Fangire to sidestep and move behind him before grabbing him under his arms. The Fangire then ran towards a car with Fang to smash him against it but Fang diverged from the path towards a nearby loading ramp._

_With a simple flip, Fang flipped over the Fangire and hooked his legs on a steel bar hanging over the ramp. The dhampir was now upside-down and facing the surprised Fangire. Fang used this to his advantage as he laid several punches to his opponent's face. The Horse Fangire stumbled backwards as Fang leaped off his perch and back to the ground._

_Fang dashed forward and lay a kick into the Horse Fangire's throat. The unholy creature choked on air as he stumbled back further, letting himself press against the wall of the studio._

"_Here's your chance!" Fangula cried from his position._

"_Right," Fang nodded as he walked towards the stunned Fangire._

_Seras and Danni ran into the open air before landing their gazes on the battle. Danni could barely hold in her cheer for Devlin. Now that they were over the fact he kept it a secret, she wanted to cheer for him. Seras on the other hand was gob-smacked. She knew about Fangires, but they were way beyond human strengths. Now the Fangire that was about to kill her was struggling to breathe and was leaning against a wall._

"_Who is this guy?" Seras whispered in shock._

"_Release the Chains!__" Fang called, letting the enchanted chains that kept his right leg armor closed loosen. The sky darkened._

_Fang kicked into the air, shattering the chains and letting the red wings of his armored boot unfold. He then leaped high up into the air before twisting and aiming directly at the recovering Fangire._

"_DARK MOON BREAK!!__" Fang roared as he shot down at the Fangire like a bullet._

_He impacted against the Fangire with enough force to create a bat-shaped crater in the wall the Fangire had been leaning against. The Fangire roared in pain as Fang's symbol was engraved in his chest. Cracks slowly began to creep all over his body. There was a flash of light before the Fangire's body shattered, releasing the soul inside. As soon as that happened, the sky turned back to normal._

"_No!" Seras cried as she watched the soul begin to make a break for freedom. Danni instantly turned her attention to her in confusion. Did she know about a Fangire's soul?_

_Fangula was quick to react. He leaped off of Fang's belt and flapped towards the escaping soul. Fangula was faster as he chomped the soul and took it into himself. He flapped over to Fang before spitting the new stone into his hand._

"_Another one for the collection!" Fangula cheered. Fang nodded in acknowledgement before turning around and walking away._

"_Hey, wait!" Seras shouted out at Fang. Fang didn't stop walking as he turned a corner. Seras quickly took out a small digital camera and took a quick snapshot of Fang. Her friends would definitely want to hear about this. She then turned to look at Danni Phantom, hoping to get a picture of her too. Unfortunately, the female halfa had vanished too. Seras frowned but then looked at the camera in her hand. "Gotta tell Tamashii and the others."_

"_Seras!" Seras heard someone call and turned to her left to see Devlin and Danielle running towards her. She smiled and shouted to them._

"_Hey, guys!" Seras waved._

"_Are you okay?" Danielle asked. "I mean, we heard a gunshot but when we checked it out you were gone."_

"_Oh, I'm just fine," Seras grinned. Her tummy rumbled and she blushed. "So, are you guys hungry?"_

* * *

_Fang saw the blue light racing towards him and at Fangula's urging through their link, reached up towards it with his left hand. The blue light then fell into his hand and then died down to reveal the statuette._

"_Hello, kid__," the statuette spoke gruffly. Fang easily recognized the voice coming from it._

"_Lobo?" Fang asked in confusion._

"_Explanations later!__" the statuette, Lobo, snarled. "__Right now we have a Fangire to deal with so I'm lending you my power!__"_

_The statuette then began to unfold. A wolf's head flipped up to form the guard as the blade unfolded. The blade was asymmetrical. It was not straight like a rapier or curved like saber. It was wavy like a Kris. Blue chains wrapped around Fang's left arm and shoulder before shattering, revealing that his entire left arm armor had turned cobalt blue and that his skull-shaped shoulder guard had changed, resembling a wolf's paw with the claws out. The same chains then wrapped around his torso armor and then shattered. The chest plate was now cobalt blue as well with white jagged markings on the side. As the Savage Saber's spirit started to infuse with him, Fang's visor also began to shimmer before it changed color from red to blue as Fangula's eyes also changed into the same color._

_As the golden light died down around him, Fang stood in his new form…Savage Form._

_Danielle had landed just in time to see the change and was shocked but not as shocked as she would be when Fang, in his new form, showed off what he could do._

_Gripping the Savage Saber tightly, Fang reared his head back and howled into the air. He then crouched down on one knee, with his right arm pointed down and fingers gripping the sand as he rested the Savage Saber on his shoulder. The Moth Fangire stared warily at Fang, pointing her sword at him. Fang growled as he focused his eyes on the Fangire before they both charged at each other. The Moth Fangire slashed down with her sword but it was parried by Fang who then elbowed her in the chest. He then slashed her repeatedly in the chest, sending sparks flying. It was ferocious! He was like some sort of wild beast as he savagely attacked the Moth Fangire. The Moth Fangire sprayed her powder at him but Fang leapt backwards and did a flip before landing on a nearby sand dune._

_Fang aimed the wolf head-shaped guard of his Savage Saber at the Moth Fangire and the wolf's head released a loud howl, which turned into a shockwave that slammed into the Moth Fangire and sent her falling before she dragged across the sand._

"_Alright, kid__," Lobo's voice growled from the saber. "__Time to finish it off! Put my blade near the Lord's mouth__," Lobo instructed._

"_Now! Do it!" Fangula commanded before Fang placed the blade of the Savage Saber in front of Fangula. Fangula bit down on the blade, charging it up with shining blue energy, "__Savage Bite!__"_

_Fang then gripped the Savage Saber in both hands as the sky darkened. His mouthguard actually split open so that he could put the sword handle between the 'jaws'. He growled as he stared straight at the Moth Fangire before he crouched down and then charged straight at her._

"_SAVAGE HOWLING SLASH!!__"_

_He finally leapt into the air and twisted his body before dropping down on his target, slashing her straight down the middle. The large ghostly image of a werewolf's face appeared for just a second before the Fangire unleashed a screech. Fang gave the Fangire one last sad look before her body shattered like glass, her soul floating into the air as a result. Fangula detached himself from the belt and flew at the soul, swallowing it, before flying back towards Fang and spitting out an amber colored stone into his partner's hand._

"_You regretted doing that, didn't you?" Fangula asked. Fang only gave a grunt, Lobo's mentality still affecting him as the sky cleared._

_

* * *

__Back in the forest, Fang could see the green 'comet' flying towards him. Reaching upwards, he caught the small green statuette in his right hand._

"_My Lords, I have come__," Gillian's voice came out of the small statuette. The statuette then unfolded, transforming into a gun. There was a turbine with fins equipped to it, located where the barrel and handle met, in place of the usual ammunition chamber. Chains came out of the gun and wrapped around Fang's right arm before shattering, changing the arm armor green and scaly with a fin on his forearm. His shoulder armor also shattered and took on the same appearance, gaining a green fin. Chains wrapped around his torso armor and shattered, revealing emerald green and scaly armor. The spirit from the Sniper Magnum then infused with Fang, changing his visor green as well as Fangula's eyes._

_The Sheep Fangire didn't look all that impressed at Fang's transformation and taunted him, "__So, you've changed. That doesn't make you a match for me.__" He drew his gun on Fang but the Rider was faster as he fired several projectiles made of pressurized water at the Sheep Fangire. The turbine on the Sniper Magnum spun for each shot. The shots hit the Fangire's hand and he was forced to drop his weapon. Seeing more projectiles coming, he fled away from them to avoid them. Fang kept firing, hitting several trees and making holes in them. The Fangire then stopped to face Fang._

"_You won't take her away from me__," the Sheep Fangire threatened._

"_We'll see about that!" Fangula said as Fang brought down the Sniper Magnum in front of him. Fangula bit down on the hammer, "__Sniper Bite!__"_

_Fang waved his arms around, readying his attack. The Fangire watched as water swirled around Fang from an unknown source. The turbine on the Sniper Magnum spun as the water swirled around Fang like a tornado and collected inside the barrel of the Sniper Magnum._

"_SNIPER AQUA TORNADO!!__"_

_As a large ball pressurized water about the size of a basketball formed in front of the barrel of the Sniper Magnum, Fang aimed at the Fangire. He then pulled the trigger and fired. The large ball of water sailed through the trees, directly towards the targeted Fangire. The Sheep Fangire immediately fled, trying to outrun the flying water bomb and even zigzagged through the trees but the ball of water had homed in on him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the water bomb crash right into him. His entire body froze in an instant on impact as the ghostly image of a fish-creature appeared on him before fading away._

_Fang leisurely approached the frozen Fangire's body and gently tapped it with his finger. That simple tap shattered the fragile body. The Fangire's soul hovered into the air but was soon captured and sealed by Fangula. Fang admired the white gem stone in his hand, the remains of the Sheep Fangire. Turning his attention towards the cabin, he remembered why he'd come here in the first place._

_

* * *

__As the Sabbat focused its attacks on Fang, the Rider saw another large shape coming. "What now?"_

"_Help," Fangula stated as the other large thing came into view._

_Fang's eyes widened behind his visor, "Woah…"_

_It was a large four-legged dragon, a good 50 feet in height, with black scales, a long neck, frills on both sides of its head and a single horn on its head. What set this dragon apart from others of its species was the immense castle made of dark stone that covered its entire body like armor with a tall castle tower at each corner. Between the two towers in the front was a clock tower. Tall stained glass windows decorated the sides of the dragon/castle hybrid. On its ankles it wore golden spiked bracelets. The dragon had razor sharp teeth and spikes along its neck. The wings seemed too small compared to the rest of its body but were still able to support its immense weight. What caught Fang's attention, were the eyes. One was blue while the other was grey._

"_Topper!" Fang managed to gasp out. Fangula chuckled in amusement._

_The dragon unleashed a loud roar as it rammed into the chandelier shaped Sabbat. They wrestled in the air but the Sabbat proved to be the stronger one as it hurled the dragon into the water. There was massive splash before the dragon started to sink._

"_What?" Fang yelled out. "That's it?" After calling a giant dragon for help, it ended up being weak._

"_Wait for it," Fangula said as he watched a smaller shape rise up from the water. "Oi, Mini-Dragoon! We need help! Don't be shy! Come here!"_

_The smaller shape was revealed to be a smaller red dragon which was about 15 feet tall. The dragon had only two legs with wings and frills on both sides of its head along with a tiny horn on the snout. Its neck was long. It looked like a wyvern. It too wore armor similar to the larger dragon but it was in the shape of a windmill. The blades spun as it started to rise up from the water._

_The red wyvern, which Fangula had affectionately called Mini-Dragoon, flew over towards Fang. Fang leapt up grabbed onto one of its legs as it flew towards the Sabbat. Just as they were about to reach it, the previous black dragon castle rose back out from the water, shaking off the water with a growl. Fang leapt onto the Great Dragoon's clock tower before Mini-Dragoon perched itself upon the larger dragon's back._

"_My Lords__," Topper's voice came from the Great Dragoon. "__It is an honor to fight by your side.__"_

"_I want answers, right after this," Fang said, not in the mood to joke._

"_Very well__," Topper's voice replied._

_The larger black dragon let out a growl as it felt its power returning, signified by the soft glow emanating from its castle armor's windows and its growing wingspan, now looking appropriately proportional to the rest of its body. The huge black dragon unleashed a roar, which was a challenge issued towards the Sabbat._

_It was going down._

"_Alright, Great Dragoon!" Fangula cheered. "Let's bring this thing down!"_

_The dragon complied and started firing fireballs from its mouth. The Sabbat countered by sending out energy blasts but they didn't seem as effective as before against the Great Dragoon. A few were even blown back to smash into the Sabbat. The dragon didn't let up and continued to rain fireballs on its opponent. Mini-Dragoon also shot fireballs._

_Fang jumped off from the clock tower, ran along the neck before he stood upon the dragon's head and got into a pose before he leapt off and got into position in front of the dragon's mouth. The Great Dragoon then launched the Rider at the Sabbat._

_Engulfed in the Great Dragoon's flames the Rider rocketed towards the Sabbat with the chains on his right boot shattering, revealing the hidden bat wings._

_"__DARK MOON BREAK!__"_

_With the power of his armor and the additional power of the Great Dragoon, he smashed right through the Sabbat. And when I meant through, I meant he exited through the back before landing on top of the roof of a warehouse. He looked up and watched as the Sabbat started to combust before its giant body shattered, revealing the 6 disembodied souls of the Fangires that made it. Instead of Fangula going after them, Mini-Dragoon and the Great Dragoon were the ones to devour them._

* * *

_Tamashii ignored the demands of the GIW and swiftly swung the belt around his waist and snapped the buckle on securely. The belt was hi-tech in appearance with a black buckle that had a golden circuitry pattern and a red circular gem in the centre. A gun-like weapon was attached to the right hip and a knuckle-duster was attached to the left. Tamashii removed the knuckle-duster from the belt before strapping it on his right fist. He slammed the knuckle-duster against his left palm._

"_READY!" a computerized spoke from the hi-tech knuckle-duster, which also had the same circuitry pattern that was on the belt buckle._

"_Henshin!" Tamashii called out before snapping the knuckle duster onto the belt buckle, completing the circuit._

"_FIST ON!" a computerized voice spoke from the belt before it projected a holographic golden cross. The cross floated in front of Tamashii's face before it generated a hard-light holographic suit of armor over his body and head. When the glow died down as the armor solidified, standing in Tamashii's place was a new Rider._

_His armor was mainly an ivory white color with a golden cross in the centre of his chest. The shoulders were broad. White gauntlets covered his forearms as white boots did the same for his lower legs. Flaps of armor also hung from the sides of the belt. Trimming sections of the armor was a blue material. A black bodysuit was worn under the armor, acting as flexible body armor that would still provide maximum protection without obstructing his movements. A white helmet covered his head with the golden cross acting as a faceplate._

"_Now, you're mine," the armored Slayer spoke as the faceplate opened in four sections, revealing a pair of cold blue eyes. A pair of glowing white angel wings also spread out from his back, sending out waves of energy. The energy discharge was so immense that it sent the assorted GIW agents flying. Fang dug his heels into the ground so that he wouldn't be pushed back from the powerful aura Tamashii was generating from his suit. After a few seconds, the energy discharge died down._

_In appearance, the armor resembled a combination of a samurai, an angel and a paladin. However, he was none of those._

_He was a Slayer._

* * *

"_So, what's the answer?" the Earwig Fangire asked. "I'll just take her anyway, even if I have to go through you and your pals."_

_Tamashii's answer was simple. He strapped the Slayer Knuckle to his right hand and slammed it against his left palm._

"_READY!"_

"_Here's my answer! Henshin!"_

"_FIST ON!"_

_In a golden flash of light, Tamashii had transformed into Masked Rider Slayer._

"_Wow! Cool!" Sandy exclaimed as she watched the entire thing unfold. Slayer looked towards the window._

"_Sandy, get back," Slayer warned. The Earwig Fangire let out a hiss and charged at Slayer. He slashed at the white armored Rider with its blades. Sparks flew, but there were no visible marks on the armor indicating any damage. As the frustrated and angry Fangire swung its blades again, Slayer grabbed one before sending the Earwig Fangire flying with a punch. The Earwig Fangire crashed against a car, smashing the windows._

_Slayer walked towards the Earwig Fangire, cracking his knuckles. The Fangire got back up and lunged at him. Slayer grabbed his foes horns and then spun around before throwing him into a lamppost, denting it. The Fangire groaned in pain as it tried to gather its bearings._

_The Earwig Fangire, with all his talk, was just so weak. Of course, that didn't mean the monster was any less of a threat. There was no telling how many lives this demon had taken in his search for Sandy. _

_The Earwig Fangire hissed and charged angrily at Slayer who drew out his Slayer Calibur and shot him in the chest several times, sending him staggering back. Immediately after, he converted his weapon to Sword Mode and started to slash at the Fangire. The Earwig Fangire tried to fight back but Slayer proved to be the better fighter as he rained down the hits. _

_The Earwig Fangire suddenly got lucky and used one of its blades to strike Slayer in the arm, causing the Rider to lose his weapon. The Fangire then kicked him in the chest hard, sending him sprawling._

_The Fangire spat in disgust, "Now, I'm going to take my kid, and you're not going to stop me." The Fangire turned towards the café._

_One of the mistakes one would make on the battlefield, would be to turn your back on your opponent. It was good advice since stupid mistake like that could get you killed._

_Slayer pushed himself up to his feet and drew out the Knuckle Whistle from his belt. He slid it inside his buckle and the red gem reacted, activating the whistle's properties. Slayer's right hand reached down and he detached the Knuckle from the belt._

"_SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"_

_The Earwig Fangire spun around at hearing this announcement to see Slayer rushing straight at him. The Slayer Knuckle glowed with power as the cross on his chest glowed. He then threw his armed fist at the Fangire._

"_BROKEN FANG!!"_

_At that moment of contact, the Earwig Fangire found he could no longer move. He watched in horror as cracks started to form all over his body, starting from where the fist had collided. The Earwig Fangire unleashed a screech before his body shattered in an explosion of glass shards and flames. Unlike the Frog Fangire, his soul hadn't been destroyed as it floated upwards._

_The soul was intercepted, however, when a black and gold metal bat swooped in and swallowed it in midair before flying over to his partner, spitting out the black gem into Devlin's hand._

_Slayer turned around and removed the belt, allowing the armor to vanish. "You're late," Tamashii said. "I already dealt with that thing."_

"_I can see that," Devlin replied with s frown as he leaned against a wall. Ever since Mr. Oliver's death, the only thought on his mind was killing Tamashii. He had calmed down somewhat, but any possible future alliances between the two had been affectively ruined by the Slayer's actions. It would appear that they would never become friends. "So, what did this Fangire do?"_

"_Rape, murder, and attempted kidnapping," Tamashii said. "He even confessed to it."_

_Devlin nodded. It would appear that Tamashii actually had a good reason this time, but this did not excuse him for killing Mr. Oliver. "I see." He started to walk towards the Blood Fang._

"_So, you didn't come here for a fight?" Tamashii questioned. He had half-expected Devlin to come for revenge._

"_I did, originally, but we're both tired. It's been a really long night and I'm exhausted," Devlin mounted his bike. "But, next time, we will fight and only one of us will be able to stand afterward." He put on his helmet and drove away, with Fangula following after him._

_Tamashii gave a nod and turned around back to the café. He said, "Board up the windows, Bunshichi!"_

"_Hey, you're not the boss of me!" shouted Bunshichi._

"_Like hell I'm not! Now get the tools to board up those windows, meat-head!" Bunshichi merely grumbled before heading to the back of the café to find some tools. "You too, Bob! Go to the supply store to get us some boards!"_

"_Gotcha," Bob nodded as he headed for the supply stores. _

_Out of the corner of the doorway, Sandy peeked back out to look at Tamashii. A bright smile was on her face as Tamashii walked closer. Once he was at the door, she leaped out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug._

"_Thank you!" she cried out. "You made it go away!"_

_Tamashii looked to the dhampir that was hugging him. Almost by instinct, he began to stroke her hair as she started to cry. She wasn't crying because of sadness, but she was crying because her nightmare was finally over. They were tears of relief._

_The girl was half-Fangire, but Tamashii couldn't bring up any hatred for her. She wasn't responsible for how she was conceived. He still hated Fangires and the one he just destroyed only reminded him why he hated them. However, a stray thought entered his mind. How many children like Sandy were out there being tortured by Fangires for their heritage or being hunted for recruitment purposes?_

_He gave the young girl a tender smile, "Sandy…let's get you something to eat." _

* * *

_The statuette arrived at the scene and immediately changed, unfolding itself into a massive war hammer. A long black shaft extended from the weapon which Fang grabbed. Chains wrapped along his arms before shattering, revealing thick purple gauntlets trimmed in silver adorning his arms. His shoulders also looked blocky and better reinforced. Chains wrapped around his chest and shattered as well, revealing blocky and heavy purple chest armor with a silver trim as well. The breast piece resembled two fists that were connected at the knuckles. His visor turned purple as did Fangula's eyes._

_Everyone looked stunned at Fang's transformation, but the vampiric Rider paid no heed. Fate had felt the presence of another being integrating itself into Fang's armor, which indicated that whatever the Juggernaut Hammer was, it was indeed a living being. Fang ignored the looks of shock before he started to walk towards the Fangire, dragging the massive Juggernaut Hammer behind him. The Fangire charged and struck at Fang with his claws, but the Rider didn't even flinch. Sparks continued to fly as the Fangire struck but the armor withstood the blows effectively._

_Fang cracked his neck from side to side. "My turn then," the Rider spoke. He then lifted up the Juggernaut Hammer and swung it hard, sending the Fangire staggering back. He began to swing his new weapon around, striking at the Fangire's vulnerable spots, which stunned him. Blow after blow was being dealt on him but the Fangire couldn't find a way to counter his opponent's attacks. Fang then swung his Juggernaut Hammer so hard that it flung the Fangire straight into the double doors._

_The heroes watched in shock as Fang did what they couldn't. He seemed to be above Superman's strength but that was impossible, right?_

_The impact shattered the glass doors but the Ant Fangire was not going to be scared off. Unleashing a roar, he then charged straight for Fang._

_"Boy, now!" Fangula ordered and Fang brought down the shaft of the Juggernaut Hammer to level with Fangula's mouth. Fangula bit down, "Juggernaut Bite!"_

_Dr. Fate could sense the rise in dark energy as the sky darkened around them. A gibbous moon appeared in the sky as bolts of purple lightning struck down from above with the sound of thunder following. Fang began channeling the energy into himself. His visor flashed as he pulled a switch in the back of the Juggernaut Hammer's head, causing the fist to open and revealing an eye in the palm. The eye absorbed the lightning into itself before the fist closed once more. As the Fangire came into range, Fang raised up the Juggernaut Hammer, creating a phantom projection of the weapon to appear above him. The phantom projection was much more gigantic compared to the original. Fang then gripped his weapon's shaft tightly and swung it around, the Phantom Fist followed suit before Fang brought the Juggernaut Hammer down._

_"JUGGERNAUT THUNDER SLAP!"_

_The Ant Fangire could only watch as the Phantom Fist came down on him, hard, shattering his body to pieces and creating a large crater on impact. His soul then rose up into the air. Luckily, Fangula swooped towards the soul and swallowed it before flying back to Fang and spitting the stone out into his partner's hand._

_The assorted heroes, and even Slayer, were surprised to see the defeat of the Ant Fangire at the hands of Fang. The heroes had only seen this kind of power from the ancient enemies they fought, although Fate had been almost expecting this from the one bearing the Demon Emperor's armor. Slayer himself knew more about Fang's abilities and this had caught even him off guard._

_Fang rested the shaft of his Juggernaut Hammer on his shoulder before turning around to face the heroes. "What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there gawking. Come on!" He then turned back to face the entrance. He approached the door and then swung his Juggernaut Hammer hard, smashing it in. He then entered the building calmly._

_"Hold on, Sandy," muttered Slayer. "I'll be back soon."_

* * *

_Fang stood up as the three Arms Monster statuettes surrounded him. Tamashii and Dr. Fate could feel the energies radiating from the three weapons as they lent their power to Fang._

_Cobalt blue chains wrapped around his left arm before shattering, covering his arm in the cobalt blue Savage Armor. Emerald green chains wrapped around his right arm before shattering, covering it in the emerald green Sniper Armor. Purple chains wrapped around his chest and shattered, revealing the bulky purple Juggernaut Armor. His visor glowed blood red as he stood in his Quartet Form._

_Fang walked out of the jungle setting, clad in his new form. This surprised the heroes and the only reaction Tamashii gave was a quirked eyebrow._

_The Tarantula Fangire stumbled back in surprise at the change Fang had undergone. This was not expected. Infused with Fangula's power as well as the power of all three of his servants, Fang rushed straight at the Tarantula who fired his web nets at the composite Rider. Fang leapt over the attack and then touched down in front of the Fangire, bashing him with punches and kicks. With Francis' strength backing up Fang's attack, the Fangire yelled with each strike but tried to strike at Fang with his additional appendages, but with Lobo's speed, Fang was able to counter._

_Fang pulled the Juggernaut Hammer out of thin air and began swinging it, smashing the Fangire with heavy strikes to the torso and head. The Fangire was sent flying backwards from the hammer strikes._

_Deciding to put the playing field back to his advantage, the Tarantula Fangire created his trap holes. Fang leapt up to avoid the holes forming under his feet. He then used Gillian's power to create a pool of water around them, which was ankle deep. The Fangire looked around in confusion. Fang was 'skating' along the water, gripping the Sniper Magnum in his green armored hand. He attacked the Tarantula Fangire from all sides, 'skating' around him and shooting him with pressurized water bullets. The Tarantula Fangire screamed in pain from the shots._

_Fang then summoned the Savage Saber and leapt up into the air, doing a flip in the air before landing in front of the Fangire, slashing at him with the powerful sword. The Fangire stumbled back from each slash, screaming in pain._

"_Releasing the Chains of Fate!__"_

_Fang's armored leg unchained itself and the wings spread out. Fang kicked the leg up and bent his knee before leaping upwards._

"_BLOODY MOON SMASH!__"_

_The kick struck the Fangire hard, sending him flying across the room with Fang's emblem glowing on his chest. The glowing cracks spread and when the Fangire hit the far wall, his body shattered. Fang watched as the soul hovered upwards. Fangula jumped off his perch and flew straight for the Fangire's soul. He swallowed the soul and chewed on it a bit before flying back to Fang and spitting out the sealed Fangire soul stone._

"_Now that's a wrap," said Fang._

"_Well, all in good, but you need to disengage the armor immediately!" Fangula shouted._

"_Why?" Fang asked curiously before he dropped to his knees, breathing hard. "Oh." He realized. The power was overwhelming and having the power of the trio in him was putting a strain on his body. Instantly, he disengaged the armor as three streaks of colored light flew off._

_The barrier dropped and the heroes went to help their young ally. Steel helped Devlin up to his feet._

"_Kid, you okay?" Steel asked._

_Devlin wiped the sweat off his brow. "I'm fine."_

_Dr. Fate said something that sounded like a compliment, "That form was unexpected."_

"_Me too," Devlin agreed._

"_That was reckless to go off alone like that," said Superman._

"_And I agree," Devlin nodded. "But, we've wasted enough time here. We need to go down the next level."_

"_But we do this as a team, alright?" Superman requested._

"_Fine," Devlin sighed._

* * *

_Slayer was put down by the Scorpion Fangire's tail which he was using as a whip. Fang tried to attack from above but got stung in the chest before the Fangire swung his arms, sending energy blades at the Rider. Sparks exploded from his armor as he was put to the ground._

"_You're both weak," the Fangire mocked. "I cannot understand why you're both a threat to us, but clearly they were overestimating you."_

_Slayer got back to his feet. "Don't make assumptions…"_

_Fang panted "We're going to take you down for what you did to Sandy…"_

"_Oh, I'm shaking…" the Scorpion Fangire scoffed._

"_You should…" Fang gripped his fists, "For what you did to Sandy…to an innocent child…I SHALL DESTROY YOUR SOUL!!"_

"_Tadaa!" a cheerful voice shouted gleefully as something golden zipped past the heroes and floated above Fang. "Tension Fortissimo!"_

"_What?" Superman blinked. "What is that?"_

"_A dragon," Dr. Fate answered._

"_But it's…tiny…" said Steel._

"_Who…what are you?" asked Fang._

"_Your servant, master!" the small dragon introduced. "Call me Roulette!"_

_Fangula smirked. Now it was time for Devlin to experience the TRUE power of his armor._

"_Well, just stay back, Roulette," dismissed Fang. "You might get hurt."_

"_Oh, I am full of surprises! Here we go!" Roulette zipped across Fang's shoulders and snapped the chains holding his shoulder pads. Slayer looked at this in confusion and then he felt something…it was power…Fang's power…and it was rising…_

_Fang stood up straight as the shoulder pads unfolded and enlarged into a pair of bat wings. The wings glowed golden letting loose a swarm of golden bats. Fang involuntarily raised up his left arm and the golden dragon attached himself to it, shouting out, "__FINAL WAKE UP!"__ thus engulfing his master in light._

_Slayer gawked but his belt suddenly spoke, "INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"_

"_Huh?" said Slayer in confusion and he felt energy running through him._

_Fang stood in front of a black background with a blood red full moon. The bats came flying back and engulfed Fang's body. They started on the legs as the right armored boot's chains broke and opened it up. The boot closed back up again and turned gold along with the left leg that gained a golden boot as well. The bats also engulfed his arms, giving him golden gauntlets. The bats' next target was the torso. The silver armor turned gold as the chestplate gained an appearance similar to the inside of his right boot whenever it opened up as he performed his Dark Moon Break/Bloody Moon Smash finisher. The breast armor looked like bat wings and the three gems traveled down his chest piece. The wings shrunk down and folded down to become new spike adorned shoulder armor. The bats covered his helmet, adding a crescent moon shaped ornament in place of the bat's head and giving his visor a silver trim. Fangs also seemed to be added to the visor, framing his mouth plate, which had also turned pitch black. Fangula's eyes now had a mix if red, blue, green and purple in them. Finally, with a wave of his right arm, a stream of flames burst from his back and reformed into a blood red cape._

_The Demon Emperor was reborn…_

"_SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"_

_As for Slayer, he stood in front of a blazing sun as his torso armor, plate by plate, started to loosen and then exploded off his body, revealing blue torso armor trimmed in gold. The cross on his chest was now ruby red and had extra red streams extending from the centre in four directions. His shoulder pads also gained some gold under them and red crosses on the surface. His white wings spread out and engulfed his body before they were absorbed, changing the bodysuit from pitch black to ivory white. His gauntlets and boots also turned sapphire blue like his armor. His helmet, now blue, had red eyes and the mouthpiece popped out, revealing golden plating underneath, and dropped into his hand, revealing it to be a cell phone. The lower sections of his faceplate in Save Mode reattached themselves to the spot where his ears were and the upper sections reconfigured into a pair of horns with a blue gem in the centre._

"_PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATE!"_

_And next to the Emperor…was the Paladin._

_Superman, Dr. Fate and Steel stared at the two Riders. What had happened? Even the Scorpion Fangire was shocked by this latest turn of events._

"_I don't know what's happening," said Slayer as he summoned his swords. "But I like it."_

"_Me too…" agreed Fang. "Let's do this."_

_Dr. Fate stared, "That…is the Demon Emperor's true form…"_

* * *

"_Akashi style! Forbidden Technique!" Tamashii began spinning like a drill. Soon his entire body became enveloped by a dragon made of pure energy, spiralling downward towards its prey. "__**DESCENDING HEAVEN DRAGON!!**__" The dragon slammed into the Fangire leader, creating a giant crater as a result and blasting smoke into the air._

"_I can't see!" Danielle cried. "Who won?"_

_Devlin was trying to focus his eye but the smoke was getting in the way. He turned towards Mitsuomi who wore a small smile on his face. He wondered what that smile could mean._

_The smoke finally settled to reveal Tamashii, standing tall and proud, the defeated Fangire leader lying at his feet. The Dragon's body slowly cracked before it shattered completely. The white orb of a soul flew into the air. Tamashii glared at the soul and lifted up his arm. With a hissing noise, the Exelon parasites flew after the disembodied soul. However, the soul dodged and weaved until a large, malicious form appeared to block the Exelon. It was fuzzy at first, but it quickly sharpened until it had revealed itself from the summoning spell._

_It had been summoned by the Dragon, just in case he lost. It was a huge Sabbat colored gold and silver. It let out a roar as the soul escaped. Mitsuomi and Emi decided it was time for them to leave and right now the heroes would be preoccupied by the Sabbat to stop them anyway._

"_Damn!" Tamashii cursed._

"_We got bigger problems now, Akashi!" Devlin shouted._

"_Here you go," said Richard as he handed the Slayer System back to Tamashii. Tamashii took it and turned towards Devlin._

"_One last time, it seems," spoke Tamashii as he slung the belt on and fastened it around his waist._

"_It seems so," said Devlin as his Fang Belt formed when Fangula bit him. He snapped Fangula onto the belt, "Henshin!"_

"_READY!"_

"_Henshin!" Tamashii snapped the Knuckle onto the belt._

"_FIST ON!"_

"_Wake Up!__"_

_In flashes of golden light which faded and a mass of chains which shattered, the two Riders appeared._

"_Let's take this big one down!" shouted Fang as he drew out his Dragoon Whistle and placed it between Fangula's lips to blow. _

_Slayer took out his Mecha Whistle and inserted it into his belt. It called, "MECHA DRAGOON: COME HERE!"_

"_It's coming!" Danielle warned._

_The ground exploded as the Great Dragoon appeared with the Mecha Dragoon riding on its back. The two Riders looked towards each other and leapt upon their respective dragons. At the same time, they would assume their strongest forms._

"_Roulette! Now!" Fang commanded._

"_OK!" shouted Roulette as he flew towards his master and snapped the shoulder chains to release the golden bats.. He then attached himself to Fang's left arm, calling out, "FINAL WAKE UP!" The swarm of bats engulfed him and changed him into his Demon Emperor Form._

_At the same time, in his seat, Slayer had just entered the three digit code to activate his own ultimate form. His armour exploded and the belt announced, "PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!" as his new armour was activated._

"_IKUZO!" shouted Slayer in his Paladin Mode._

"_Right!" agreed Fang as the Great Dragoon took to the air to engage the Sabbat in the most climatic battle yet._

* * *

**3 Months Later…**

The Great Dragoon was flying through the darkness of the night's sky, its massive size hidden from sight. The only source of light was from the windows on the sides. Its wings flapped as it flew through the air and it wasn't alone. The Great Dragoon was carrying passengers within it.

Inside his room within the flying dragon, Devlin was standing in front of a mirror. He was in his room and admiring his reflection. He was wearing black slacks, a black jacket, a white shirt and black neck tie. He was wearing his own variation of the school uniform. The standard uniform actually had a red tie, green jacket and light brown slacks.

A week previously, he'd received a letter from Yokai Academy. He'd heard of it. It was an exclusive school for supernatural creatures, often monsters, but quite secretive and only accepted a select few as students and staff. He wondered how he got a letter of acceptance but had a sinking suspicion that either Topper or his father was involved. Still, it would be a fun way to spend his next semester straight after the end of summer. He would at least be with others like him. He'd always been an outcast so this might do him some good.

The surprising thing was that both Danielle and Gillian had also been accepted as students. All three of them were accepted as "Exchange Students" but were to be treated as regular students. They would be coming to Yokai Academy for the second semester and as first years. Luckily, Topper had given them a quick study of Yokai Adademy, the rules, and whatever the needed to know.

Gillian had been excited since she never really went to school. Danielle was a little nervous but Devlin told her that everything would be alright. This would be a good experience for them all.

They had been busy all summer. He and Danielle had gone on a cross-country trip. With Fangires becoming dormant and hibernating during the summer, which excluded Gillian, Lobo and Francis since they were special cases, Fang was not needed all that much and Danny could handle the ghosts himself. The Slayers could take care of the vampires.

As soon as summer began, Tamashii had left with the Slayer System to go on a long training trip. Sandy had begged to come along but he didn't want her to come with him because it could be dangerous. He did promise to come back. There were some disputes regarding who would be using the Slayer System once Tamashii returned. It was no secret that Bunshichi and Bob wanted a try at it. They'd heard what Richard had done with it and wanted a taste of the power.

Seras had recovered after her near death experience and both she and Tamashii finally admitted how they truly felt for each other. They had even kissed, which Roulette had caught and told everyone. Tamashii had to endure a lot of teasing since them.

Devlin had grown taller in three months but the most drastic change was his under his right fringe. He combed it aside with his hand to reveal an amber eye. A thin scar still ran over it but no longer was he blind on that side. Apparently, Tamashii's Magabarai power had a special healing ability that allowed the samurai to heal even the most severe of wounds. There were drawbacks, however, and as soon as Tamashii reverted to normal from his Paladin Mode and Magabarai Form, he had to be taken to Fang Manor for immediate medical attention. Maybe Tamashii healed his eye as a way of apologizing and finally accepting him as a friend but Devlin knew that he and Tamashii would eventually fight.

Mitsuomi and Emi had left after the Dragon Fangire's defeat. Where they were was a mystery but Devlin knew they would see the two Reptile Clansmen again in the near future. It was only a matter of time since Tamashii still had unresolved issues with the two of them.

Fangula perched himself on Devlin's right shoulder as Roulette perched himself on his left. Both smiled as Fangula said, "You look really good, my boy!"

"Thanks," smirked Devlin. "The original colour had been horrid so I did some changes."

"You'll be attracting a lot of attention," Fangula warned.

"I know, but I'm keen of knowing what it will be like in Yokai Academy."

The door to his room opened and two girls came in. Roulette turned to look and exclaimed, "Master! Take a look! Ooh la la!" The small dragon whistled. Devlin turned and his jaw dropped.

Gillian and Danielle were both wearing the Yokai Academy's female uniform and they were looking really good in them. The jackets were tight and the skirts were shirt and barely came down to mid thigh, showing off their fine legs. Danielle had her hair in its usual ponytail while Gillian had hers in pigtails.

"What do you think, Master?" Gillian said with a twirl before posing sexily. Devlin's eyes, much to her chagrin, was on Danielle instead.

"Wow," Devlin breathed out as Danielle blushed.

"The skirt is kinda short," stated Danielle. "But…I kinda like it." She just liked the way Devlin was looking at her. If her family had seen her in it, there would be various reactions, mostly negative. It was a good thing she hadn't told them about it. It just looked so indecent and would show her panties if a breeze blew by. She didn't want to show what kind of panties she wore, not even to Devlin.

Devlin glided towards her and hugged her from behind, whispering into her eye, "You look so delicious." Danielle shuddered at the sound of his voice as Gillian frowned but she was still happy for them. She just wished Devlin would do that for her.

"So, when will we reach the Academy?" asked Danielle.

"On our current course, it won't be long," he answered.

"Hope Topper knows where he's going. It's still feels weird that we're riding in him,"

"I thought you'd be used to it," he said.

"I should, but it feels weird being inside a guy," Danielle told him.

"He's a big dragon with castle armor," Gillian said. "He can spare some space."

"So, looking forward to Yokai Academy?" Devlin asked.

"I am," Gillian beamed.

"Danielle?"

"It's in Japan, right? I don't speak Japanese!" Danielle looked panicked.

"Remember that capsule I gave you last night? It will allow you to speak and understand any language, even written. So don't fret, luv." He sniffed her hair. She shied away from him, blushing. He grinned which made her blush further.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN_," Topper's voice boomed. _"PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. WE WILL BE LANDING ON YOKAI ACADEMY GROUNDS SOON. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED AIR DRAGOON. PLEASE, WE HOPE YOU'VE HAD A SAFE AND COMFORTABLE TRIP_."

"And looks like we're here," said Devlin. "Watch out, Yokai Academy. The Demon Prince has landed."

The Great Dragoon landed within the barrier, outside of the school area, and let loose a roar to announce its arrival. Yokai Academy would never be the same again.

* * *

ZK CHROMEDRAGOZOID: I'd like to thank Shadow Element 13, Brave Kid and Zombi138 for lending me their OC's and giving me ideas. I'd also like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his work at detailing as well as the reviewers for their support.

Now tune for the sequel: FANG THE SECOND: YOKAI ACADEMY!


End file.
